ORIHIME
by Orihime94
Summary: Una historia sobre los verdaderos poderes de Orihime, una verdad que nadie se esperaba y un nuevo comienzo en otra sociedad mientras que un grupo Enemigo trata de hacerse con los poderes de Orihime para destruir el equilibrio Espiritual
1. La verdad

**lOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA CORRESPONDEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO POR DIVERCION**

Orihime Inoue iba corriendo en dirección a la tienda de dulces de Urahara Kiske

En otro lugar

Ichigo: ¿que..?...

Rukia: ...

Chad : ...

Uryuu:... Deben estar bromeando, Inoue... Ella...

Urahara Kiske: lamentablemente así son las cosas, me acaban de enviar un comunicado de la central 0 y me pidieron que se lo comunicara

Rukia: ¿Central 0?

Urahara: Así es, después de la 0 la 46 es la que toma las decisiones, pero la central 0 esta directamente en la dimencion del Rey, de modo que las ordenes enviadas desde ahí son totalmente absolutas

Ichigo: pero.. ¿Por que Inoue...?

Urahara: desde hace mucho tiempo...

Tesai: Urahara, Inoue Orihime esta aquí

Urahara: oh.. Vaya vaya, justo a quien estábamos esperando, hasla pasar Tesai

Una vez Orihime entro miro a sus amigos sentados al rededor de una mesa junto a Urahara

Urahara: aah.. Orihime-chan, Bienvenida, adelante, pasa, pasa - dijo con su típica actitud alegre, Orihime hiso lo que Urahara le pidió y entro en la habitación un poco nerviosa, sus amigos se veían un poco agitados, lo cual inquieto un poco a Orihime - ven siéntate

Una vez Orihime se sentó Urahara comenzó a explicarle el por que estaban ahí

Urahara: Orihime-chan,¿ has escuchado alguna vez sobre la divicion 0?

Orihime: em .. No ..

Urahara: como sabrás en la sociedad de las almas quien toma las decisiones difíciles es la central 43, pero en la dimencion celestial, quien toma las decisiones cuando el rey no lo hace, es la central 0, ahora, también existe la división 0, la cual es como las demás divisiones en la sociedad de almas, solo que esta se encuentra en la dimencion celestial, existen otras divisiones como la división 01, 02... Y así sucesivamente, ¿comprendes? - dijo haciendo una pausa para que Orihime asimilara la información

Orihime: si..

Urahara: hace mas de 27 años un escuadrón de la divicion 00, llego al mundo humano para erradicar a un grupo de hollows e investigar la aparición de estos en el área, uno de ellos conoció a una joven humana, ella era sumamente hermosa, sin embargo ella tubo una vida difícil y termino por el mal camino, ella al conocerlo con el tiempo se enamoro de el, sin embargo, al terminar su misión tuvieron que separarse, al ser ella humana y el un segador, no podían permanecer juntos, de su amor nació un niño, años después cuando el cumplió los 15 años este segador volvió y se encontró con su amada, reanudaron su amor en donde lo habían dejado con miles de dificultades, sin embargo nuevamente tuvieron que separarse, ya que sus obligaciones no los dejaban estar juntos, en ese tiempo hace 19 años nació una niña, meses después el hijo mayor se llevo a su hermana para darle una mejor vida, sin embargo el hermano falleció y ella tubo que crecer sola durante un tiempo hasta que conoció a personas maravillosas que jamas la dejarían sola...

Orihime: Urahara-san ... ¿que..?

Urahara: hace 6 horas la central 0 envío dos comunicados, uno a la sociedad de las almas y el otro directamente hacia mi, en el cual se pide que esa hija que sobrevivió sea llevada a la sociedad de las almas, en donde ella vivirá a partir de entonces hasta el final de sus días, ya que al estar en la tierra ha corrido por demasiados peligros

Orihime : Urahara ..

Urahara: esa niña eres tu... Orihime - dijo lo mas serio que se le había escuchado hablar - seras enviada a la sociedad de almas en 3 días a partir de ahora, en donde vivirás tranquilamente - Orihime no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban - se que es difícil de comprenderlo ahora pero..

Orihime: ir... A la ... Sociedad de almas por el resto de mi vida...?

Urahara: Así es

Orihime: ¡¿pero por que?! - era la primera vez que sus amigos veían a Orihime exaltada por una noticia tan fuerte y exigiendo respuestas, a si que se sorprendieron muchísimo

Urahara: eres la hija del capitán de la divicion 00, un shinigami realmente poderoso en la dimensión celestial, es uno de los pocos que tiene acceso directo al Rey supremo, su trabajo es tan importante que no podía abandonar todo para estar con su madre o cuidarlos de cerca, sin embargo siempre intervenía cuando estaban desahuciados, cuando Aizen te capturo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso de tu padre y trato de convencer a la central 0 de hacer algo para asegurar tu protección

Orihime: ¿Por que?

Urahara: si aizen hubiera descubierto la identidad de tus poderes los usaría a ellos y a ti contra la dimensión celestial, e incluso si no, tu sangre es mas pura que la de otros Shinigami por esta razón, por lo que eres blanco de experimentos, rituales y demas, el asunto de tus poderes e identidad ha estado en discusión durante mucho tiempo, al contrario de tu hermano Sora tu si desarrollaste poderes espirituales lo que te hace única en varios aspectos, y para evitar que te hagan daño y que dañen por lo que se ha luchado desde hace siglos es necesario mantenerte a salvo ahora

Rukia : Orihime ...

Yoruichi: Orihime.. - dijo entrando por la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a todos y rompiendo un poco la tensión en el ambiente - acompáñame - Orihime se levanto en automático

Orihime: Yoruichi.. - la miro unos instantes y después se alejo corriendo lejos del grupo, saliendo de la tienda, mientras los demas la seguían en automático preocupados

Ichigo: ¡Inoue!

Uryuu: ¡ Inoue - san!

Orihime: siempre quise ser normal... - todos se sorprendieron pues no esperaban que dijera eso - siempre - entre lagrimas de espaldas a ellos - y nunca pude serlo... Mis sueños, mis esperanzas de una vida normal... Ya no existen... ¡Jamas existieron!... El no es mi padre... Jamas lo fue... Mi padre es mi hermano Sora, nadie mas que el... Yo solo soy una simple humana con poderes, se equivocaron de persona... - Orihime se negaba a dejar su vida en el mundo humano, a creer que lo que antes había creído no era del todo real

Urahara: no hay ninguna equivocación Inoue - san - dijo rompiendo un poco sus esperanzas de que así fuera - el cabello naranja es un distintivo muy claro entre hijos de humanos con Shinigamis, pero solo lo adquieren aquellos que nacen con una habilidad espiritual, es por eso que las hermanas de Ichigo tienen el cabello normal y el no, es por eso que tu hermano Sora y tu no tienen el mismo color de cabello - eso rompió por completo la esperanza de Orihime, como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el estomago esta se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el estomago

Orihime: imposible... Yo no... - pensando "Ichigo, yo.. El y yo... No podremos estar juntos jamas..."

Rukia: Inoue... - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella pero se detuvo al ver una silueta acercándose a ellos

Era un hombre, un Shinigami que parecía brillar un poco, llevaba el típico trage de Shinigami pero con la diferencia de que tenia un símbolo en azul como un bordado en el borde de su túnica, se acerco al grupo y miro a los ojos a Urahara por unos momentos, y Urahara también lo miro a el directamente a los ojos por unos instantes antes de que este se hincara frente a Orihime

?: ¿Eres tu Orihime Inoue?

Orihime: ¿...? - levanto la mirada llorosa sorprendida por ver a alguien delante de ella, pues ni si quiera había notado su presencia

?: me alegra verte - dijo sonriendo - mi nombre es Choji Inoue, soy tu tío - dijo secando una de sus lagrimas

Todos: ¡¿Que..?!

Choji Inoue: tu padre me envío, supone que es un poco difícil para ti afrontar esto, es un gran cambio - dijo sonriendo un poco angustiado

Al verlos se darían cuenta luego luego en el parecido tan similar que tenían ambos, tío y sobrina, los mismos ojos Grises almendrados, la misma expresión, el mismo corte de cabello por así decirlo, aun que la altura era una cabeza de diferencia, el tono de piel de el era mas obscuro y claro el era hombre, sonrío por unos momentos mas a su sobrina y la ayudo a levantarse, Yoruichi se acerco y lo ayudo a llevarla adentro de la tienda nuevamente.

Una vez dentro les volvieron a explicar la historia, pero ahora respondiendo las preguntas de todos una a una.

Uryuu: entonces Inoue - san ¿es mas poderosa, por así decirlo?

Choji Inoue: si y no, verán los poderes de Orihime se deben a que el clan Inoue tiene relación directa con el Rey Celestial, somos sus descendientes de modo que podemos cambiar algunos sucesos que hallan ocurrido utilizando el **S** **ōten Kisshun** , entre otras cosas, rechazar los sucesos es solo una parte de esta habilidad, también podemos destruirlos, retrocediendo el tiempo hasta que estos desaparezcan, una técnica un poco cruel pero necesaria en ciertos momentos, es por eso que los miembros de nuestro clan no habitan en el mundo humano, pues podrían corromperlos y guiarlos por el mal camino, ademas de que la intensidad de estos depende de la fuerza de voluntad y carácter que tenga su usuario.

Ichigo: ¿por que Inoue ira a la sociedad de Almas y no a la Dimensión Celestial?

Yoruichi: por que Orihime es hija de un Shinigami y una humana y no de dos Shinigamis, de modo que no tiene sus poderes bien desarrollados y su cuerpo no resistiría la extrema presión de partículas espirituales en la dimensión Celestial, solo hasta que alcance un nivel de habilidades podrá entrar en esa dimensión, mientras tanto es mejor para ella permanecer en la sociedad de almas donde estar mas segura

Rukia: ¿por que debe de irse del mundo humano, aquí no corre peligro?

Urahara: hay un grupo de renegados que esta tras Orihime, cuando Sora huyo con ella hace años los perdieron de vista, pero cuando ocurrió lo de Aizen, notaron su regreso cuando fue derrotado, desde entonces hemos estado poniendo pistas falsas de su paradero en otras ciudades pero, últimamente se han estado acercando mucho y anoche trataron de atacar a Orihime pero Yoruichi intervino y Orihime se esfumo de su radar por el momento

Choji Inoue: hay muchos interesados en los poderes del clan Inoue, y es la primera vez que un Inoue nace en el mundo humano, Orihime no esta segura aquí, logramos recuperar a Sora a duras penas, no nos arriesgaremos a perder a Orihime, es por eso que la enviaremos a la sociedad de almas, así estará a salvo

Orihime: ¿Sora?, ¿Dijiste Sora-nisama? - dijo saliendo de su etapa de procesamiento y concentrando su atención en su recién descubierto Tío

Choji Inoue: si, así es..

Orihime: ¿Donde?, ¿Cuando..? - dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba el, hincándose y tomándolo del cuello de su haori

Choji Inoue: esta.. En la dimensión Celestial - dijo sorprendido por la acción repentina de su aparentemente antes muy tranquila sobrina - lo rescatamos... Rescatamos sus partículas espirituales de un flujo espiritual hace varios años, casi un par de semanas después de que Ichigo Kurosaki lo hubiera vencido y..

Orihime: ¿esta bien? - dijo apretando mas sus ropas

Rukia: Inoue ...

Uryuu se levanto de donde estaba sentado y abrazo a Orihime por detrás sorprendiéndola y haciendo que soltara las ropas de su tío

Uryuu: Inoue-San ..

Orihime : Ichida-Kun ...

Uryuu: tranquila, si no lo dejas hablar nunca obtendrás las respuestas que quieres escuchar

Orihime : Ichida .. Kun ...

Uryuu: sera mejor que lo dejes explicar tranquilamente para que nos diga bien la información, ¿no crees? - dijo sonriéndole amablemente, Orihime lo miro unos instantes debatiendo en su interior y finalmente se levanto junto con Uryuu y se sentó junto a el y junto a Yoruichi, bajo la atenta mirada de su tío, Urahara y Yoruichi

Choji Inoue: bueno.. Encontramos a Sora en un flujo de Partículas espirituales, las suyas propias estaban revueltas con las demas, fue un trabajo arduo reconstruir su cuerpo espiritual, pero finalmente lo conseguimos, logramos ordenar con el tiempo sus recuerdos y debo decir que es un magnifico estudiante, en un par de años alcanzo el nivel adecuado para ser una fracción y poder aguantar la presión espiritual en la dimensión del Rey - dijo sonriendo

Orihime: La dimensión del Rey... Eso.. Eso significa, ¿que no voy a poder verlo..?

Choji Inoue: me temo... Que por el momento no, su cuerpo aun no soportaría un viaje entre dimensiones, lo lamento Orihime

Orihime: Sora - ni sama... - dijo en voz baja lamentándose de no poder ver a su hermano ahora que sabia que estaba de cierto modo vivo

Urahara, Yoruichi y el tío de Orihime, Choji Inoue siguieron explicando un poco mas la situación y les dijeron que no por que Orihime ya no estuviera cerca de ellos significase que no podrían seguir siendo amigos, aun que a Uryuu, no le agrado mucho el hecho de que Orihime tuviera que irse en lugar de dentro de 3 días, al día siguiente, ella era mas que su amiga y tenia cosas importantes que decirle, pero que gracias a este repentino cambio de eventos tendría que apurarse en decirlo antes de que se fuera y tenia que hallar la forma y el momento de decirse las.

Ichigo se sentía muy triste y nostálgico, su compañera, amiga y casi hermana tenia que irse por su seguridad a la sociedad de almas, se sentía en cierto modo derrotado, si una de las cosas por las que Ichigo Kurosaki había estado luchando todo este tiempo era precisamente para defender y proteger a sus amigos y ahora estaba fallando en mantener a salvo a Inoue, le estaban diciendo en su cara que no seria capaz de protegerla de aquellos que buscaban su poder.

Sado se sentía frustrado por las reacciones de Ichida y de Ichigo, y a la vez preocupado por las emociones que su amiga y compañera había tenido que pasar esa noche, comprendía que Inoue estuviera tan perdida en sus pensamientos, la noticia que le habían dado era una bomba para ella, primero, la verdadera identidad de sus padres, segundo la procedencia de sus poderes, tercero la persecución de su persona debido a su poderes, cuarta la noticia de que su querido hermano mayor Sora quien había sido como un padre para ella estaba vivo pero que no lo podría ver por el momento y quinta que en lugar de 3 días para despedirse solo tenia 24 horas debido a que quienes la buscaban se estaban acercando, sado entendía el como debería de sentirse su amiga en esos momentos, ella aun tenia que decirle a Ichigo lo que sentía por el y despedirse de Tatsuki, entre otras cosas.

Rukia no estaba del todo Triste pues sabia que cuando regresara a la sociedad de almas volvería a ver a su amiga y confiaba en que lograría levantarle los ánimos con la ayuda de Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo y Hanataro.

Urahara por otro lada estaba preocupado por como haría para evitar que alguno de los chicos se le declarara a Orihime y viceversa, por que si esto pasaba, ¿afectaría esto en su decisión de cruzar por la puerta Senkaimon?, no podían ahuyentar todo el tiempo a quienes buscaban a Orihime y mantenerla fuera de su radar, la ultima vez se habían acercado demasiado y algo como los poderes de Orihime no era algo con lo que jugar como ellos querían.

Yoruichi estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo solo que decidió que se enfocaría en alejar a Orihime de Ichigo si es que esta tenia la intención de confesarle sus sentimientos, tal vez seria cruel pero era por su propio bienestar y ella adoraba a Orihime como una hermana pequeña, tanto que no quería que nada malo le sucediese, y es por eso que ella debía Cruzar la puerta Senkaimon mañana por la noche sin falta alguna.

Choji Inoue había sentido algo mas que consuelo y amistad de parte del Quincy, ese chico de ningún modo podía acercarse le a su sobrina y no solo por que sintiera celos de tío si no que por que si ella le correspondía podría decidir quedarse y eso la pondría en peligro, ademas de que si ella decidía irse si el le confesaba sus sentimientos y ella le correspondía podrían utilizarlo como rehén y capturarla, aun que el muchacho se veía muy fuerte pero aun así no estaba de mas ser precavido por la seguridad de su sobrina.

Por otro lado Orihime se encontraba aun Shokeada, habían sido demasiadas noticias por una sola noche, aun tenia cosas que asimilar y cosas que resolver en el transcurso del día siguiente y aun no se decidía por cual empezar.

Orihime: creo que... Tatsuki... Ella.. Debe ser lo primero en mi lista. - pensó

Orihime avanzo a paso decidido hacia su casa acompañada de Uryuu quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa junto con Sado, cuando llegaron a su casa Orihime se despidió de ellos, no de la manera en que siempre lo hacia sino que esta vez los abrazo fuertemente por unos momentos antes de entrar a casa despidiéndose con la mano una ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta.


	2. Notas, Despedidas y un beso?

**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, Bleach no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro solo por diversión y entretenimiento**

Una vez adentro Orihime noto que las cosas de su casa estaban guardadas en cajas las cuales estaban en el suelo de su apartamento y pegada en una de ellas una nota que decía:

Querida Orihime

Espero que no te moleste pero debido al repentino cambio de eventos, hemos decidido ayudarte en la mudanza, ya hemos arreglado una casa para ti dentro del Sereitei, junto a la Residencia del Capitán Ukitake quien es un muy buen amigo de la Familia, el te ayudara siempre que lo necesites, por favor no dudes en pedir su ayuda y consejo si es que lo necesitas, solo falta empacar tu cuarto, eso decidimos dejártelo a ti, ya que estamos seguros que lo que guardas en el es sumamente privado e importante para una joven de tu edad, perdona si te causamos inconvenientes con todo esto pero solo pensamos en tu seguridad.  
Espero que tengas un buen viaje hija mía.  
Con afecto tu padre

Capitán del escuadrón 00  
Akaito Inoue

Orihime doblo la nota y la metió en una de las cajas cerrándola con cinta, entro a su habitación y comenzó a empacar todas sus pertenencias, apartando la ropa que usaria el día siguiente y metiendo a la lavadora una tanda de ropa sucia para despues empacarla en una caja, cuando termino puso todas las cajas juntas en el recibidor y para no olvidar nada recorrió todo su apartamento, cuando se cercioro que no se dejaba nada tomo su celular y se fue directo a la cama, al día siguiente era Lunes y se tendría que levantar temprano para ir una ultima vez a la escuela.

Al día siguiente se levanto y vistió para ir a la universidad, se puso unos Jeans color Azul claro, una blusa amarilla con flores pequeñas anaranjadas con mangas abombadas y largas hasta las muñecas en donde se abotonaban al rededor de esta, tomo una chaqueta de Mezclilla del mismo color de sus Jeans, una bolsa igual de mezclilla y al salir se calzo unas zapatillas de plataforma con tiras cruzadas de color naranja.

Llego a la universidad y saludo una ultima vez a sus compañeros de clase y a sus maestros, entrego su renuncia a la universidad en la dirección y se despidió con una sonrisa de las secretarias, fue a su trabajo en la panadería y presento su renuncia con el pretexto de que había conseguido una beca completa en una universidad en otra ciudad, paso la tarde con su amiga Tatsuki y le explico la situación detalladamente, Tatsuki se deprimió enormemente por la ida de su amiga pero trato de disimularlo cuando Orihime la volteaba a ver, Tatsuki insistió en ir a despedirla cuando la puerta Senkaimon se abriera para permitirle el paso, cosa que Orihime no quería que pasara pues le dolería mucho tener que despedirse de nuevo de su mejor amiga.

Después de despedirse y de prometer que se verían esa noche, Orihime recorrió la ciudad grabando en su memoria los detalles que amaba de ella y los lugares que había recorrido con sus amigos y compañeros, los lugares en donde había luchado junto a sus amigos, los lugares en los que había convivido con ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos y al final... La casa de Ichigo Kurosaki, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a esa casa, conocía a Yuzu muy bien, pues ella le había pedido consejo sobre que ingredientes usar en su próxima comida y cuando llego a la pubertad, consejo sobre chicos y sobre cosas de la pubertad y se llevaba muy bien con ella y la noche anterior le había escrito unas cartas en donde le daba recomendaciones y tips sobre varios temas, en otras palabras Yuzu era como su hermanita pequeña. En cuanto a Karin, bueno también la había aconsejado sobre esas cosas y de vez en cuando había participado en sus partidos de fútbol.

Avanzo con paso decidido hacia la casa de Ichigo y hacia la entrada y toco firmemente en la puerta, pero segundos después se arrepintió pues los nervios la empezaban inundar, ¿por que de entre tantas locuras se le había ocurrido ir a la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo en primer lugar?, sin dar tiempo a correr una muy amable Yuzu abrió la puerta y en cuanto la vio la abrazo con fuerza tomando a Orihime por sorpresa, seguida de ella apareció Karin quien repitió la acción de su hermana llamando la atención de Rukia, Isshin e Ichigo.

Ichigo: Yuzu.. ¿Quién llego? - dijo acercándose ala puerta de entrada y viendo la escena

Orihime: hola... Kurosaki-kun - dijo un poco apenada al verlo

Ichigo: Inoue ...

Isshin: oh... Orihime-chan, ¡Bienvenida!, pasa, pasa, adelante - dijo con su típica sonrisa

Orihime: gracias...

Yuzu: Orihime- onesama... - dijo separándose de ella con los ojos llorosos

Ichigo: lo siento... Escucharon una conversación entre el viejo y yo anoche

Karin: ¿deberás te iras Orihime - nechan? - dijo imitando la acción de su hermana pero sin llorar, pero aun así muy triste

Orihime: yo... - sin poder verlas a los ojos inclino la cabeza e hiso un asentimiento

Yuzu: pero... Tu aun no... Tu...

Isshin: Yuzu, por que no vas y traes unas tazas de te, apuesto a que Orihime-chan quisiera una después de pasar todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad - dijo sorprendiéndola y haciendo que Orihime volteara a verlo y este a su vez le guiño un ojo

Yuzu: si.. - asintió y corrió directo a la cocina sin mirar a nadie

Ichigo: oye espera un segundo, ¿como sabes que Inoue estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad?

Isshin: desde que paso lo del hermano de Orihime, me he dado en la tarea de cuidar desde lejos de ella, le debo mi felicidad al escuadrón 00, después de todo - dijo mirando una foto en la que salían Ichigo y sus hermanas.

Orihime miro en la misma dirección que el padre de Ichigo y vio la fotografía, sintió la felicidad del señor Isshin como suya por unos momentos y sonrío.

Rukia: Inoue.. - la miro un tanto nostálgica - ven siéntate - dijo guiándola hacia un sillón mientras Ichigo cerraba la puerta, una vez adentro y cuando todos se estaban sentando Yuzu llego con el té, una vez que les dio a cada uno una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel se sentó junto a Orihime en el sillón largo de la sala y Karin del lado contrario pero en el apoya brazos.

Charlaron un rato y recordaron el pasado gracias a un álbum de fotografías que Isshin Kurosaki había sacado de quien sabe donde, pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, recordando y riendo del pasado, y entre risas y recuerdos Yuzu y Karin se quedaron dormidas, Yuzu recostada con la cabeza en el regazo de Orihime abrazándola por la cintura y Karin a los pies de Inoue recargada en su pierna izquierda.  
Ichigo e Isshin llevaron a las chicas a su habitación dejando solas a Orihime y a Rukia

Rukia: esas dos te quieren un montón Inoue

Orihime: y yo a ellas, son como las pequeñas hermanas que nunca tuve - dijo sonriendo y entonces lo recordó - ¡oh no!

Rukia: ¿que sucede?

Orihime: olvide darle algo a las hermanas de Ichigo, quería dárselas antes de irme - dijo sacando de su bolsa unas cartas

Rukia: si quieres yo puedo dárselas cuando despierten - dijo inclinándose sobre su asiento para acercarse mas a Inoue.

Ichigo: dar ¿que cosa? - pregunto bajando por la escalera junto con su padre

Isshin: ¿alguna declaración de amor? - eso hiso que Orihime se pusiera nerviosa por unos instantes

Orihime: n.. No.. No, es solo.. Solo son unas cartas que escribí para Karin-chan y para Yuzu-chan - dijo agitando las manos nerviosa  
Cuando Isshin e Ichigo llegaron a la sala Orihime se ofreció a ayudar a lavar lo que se había ensuciado pero ellos insistieron en que no era necesario sin embargo Inoue insisto tanto que Rukia se ofreció también para hacerlo, una vez en la cocina Rukia trato de levantarle el animo a su amiga

Rukia: sabes, no todo es malo, digo.. En la sociedad de almas podremos ir juntas a varios lugares como a la tienda de té en la zona sur, es un lugar muy pintoresco y bonito, estoy segura de que te va a gustar muchísimo además de que sirven unos postres deliciosos ahí, y luego esta el teatro y las tiendas de moda, podremos ir a fiestas juntas y entrenaremos juntas para hacernos mas fuertes de modo que podrás patearle el trasero a esos idiotas que te quieren lastimar Inoue y...

Orihime: Arigatou, Kuchiki-san... Pero...- dijo cabizbaja pero al saber que preocuparía a su amiga sonrío levantando la cabeza - eso seria divertido - dijo sonriendo lo mejor que podía cosa que entristeció a Rukia, odiaba ver a su amiga así.

Cuando terminaron Orihime se despidió de todos y salió de la casa Kurosaki siendo despedida por ellos, cuando se despidió de ellos salió corriendo en dirección a su casa a descansar un rato mientras daba la hora para partir a la tienda de Dulces de Urahara Kiske, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que las cajas con sus pertenencias ya no estaban por ningún lado, en su lugar a un lado de la puerta en una mesita estaba una nota

Querida Orihime

Nos hemos llevado todas tus pertenencias a la sociedad de almas, en donde serán acomodadas por decoradores en tu nueva casa a excepción de tus cosas personales, las que consideramos deberías de acomodarlas tu misma en tu nueva habitación, seguramente tendrás hambre después de pasear por la ciudad todo el día, así que te hemos preparado un aperitivo el cual se encuentra en el horno de microondas, cuando termines alguien ira a recogerte para llevarte con Urahara Kiske para abrir la puerta Senkaimon.

Atte. Capitán del escuadrón 00  
Akaito Inoue

Cuando Inoue termino de leer la nota la guardo en su bolso y se dirigio a la cosina para calentar la comida y sentarce a comer, cuando termino de comer lavo el plato y el cubierto que habia utilizado y cuando lo estaba colocando en el pretil alguien llamo a la puerta sacandola de sus pensamientos, con paso lento se dirigio hacia la entrada y abrio lentamente para ver quien era la persona que llamaba a su puerta y para su sorpresa se encontro con el teniente de la 9ª Divicion Hisagi Shuuhei y con la segunda teniente Mashiro Kuna, frente a su puerta.

Mashiro: ne.. Orihime, ¿por que tardaste tanto..? - con su típico puchero a lo que Hisagi reacciono frunciendo un poco el seño de forma cansada

Hisagi: ¡Buenas noches, Señorita Inoue! - dijo recomponiéndose y mirando a Orihime a la cara finalmente - fuimos enviados a recogerla y llevarla sana y salva al Sereitei - dijo con amabilidad

Orihime los miro detenidamente de pies a cabeza a cada uno, analizando lo que le había dicho el Teniente de la 9ª división

Hisagi:¿ocurre algo..? - dijo mirándola un poco preocupado por alguna razón

Orihime: permítanme un momento por favor - dijo cerrando la puerta frente a ellos sin dar mas explicación y se recargo en esta pensativa y triste, recorrió con los ojos la estancia que todos esos años la había recibido al llegar a casa, camino por los cuartos tocando las paredes y sintiendo el piso con sus pies descalzos una ultima ves antes de caminar hacia la puerta sintiendo la esencia de la que anteriormente fuere su casa, finalmente abrió la puerta y se disculpo con ellos por la tardanza, cerrando al mismo tiempo la puerta con llave

Orihime: lo siento, tenia que hacer algo antes de salir - dijo excusándose y tomándose la cabeza desde atrás con su mano como solía hacerlo cuando no quería preocupar a sus amigos - ya estoy lista - dijo sonriéndoles falsamente, cosa que fue inmediatamente percibida por Hisagi quien no había perdido lujo de detalle a sus expresiones desde que esta abrió la puerta.

Hisagi: muy bien - dijo acercándose lentamente hacia Orihime y situándose a su lado - con su permiso - dijo antes de cargarla como una princesa en sus fuertes brazos y sostenerla amablemente con ellos tomando por sorpresa a Orihime quien no se esperaba esa acción

Mashiro: neeee... Hisagi-san, ¿por que llevas así a Orihime-chan...?, ne dimeee... Dimeee... - dijo acercándosele desde varios ángulos a la vez

Hisagi: porque.. Es la única manera de que lleguemos antes que los demás con Urahara-san, recuerda que el le tiene que explicar algo sobre el traslado, además así tendrá mas tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos - dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de ignorar sus ridículos movimientos

Mashiro: aaahh.. Yo pensé que era por que te gustaba Orihime-san.. - dijo elevando los hombros y haciendo una cara así (3).

Hisagi: cof.. Tu... - aclarándose la garganta - como ya dije es solo para ahorrar tiempo - dijo apartando la mirada y medio sonrojándose ligeramente  
Orihime no pudo no evitar sonrojarse ante lo que había dicho Mashiro, y aun mas por que ella no había dejado de mirar a Hisagi a la cara desde que este la había cargado, además de sentir sus fuertes pectorales contra su mano y su torso, lo que hiso que Orihime también desviara el rostro de la vista de ambos Tenientes.

Hisagi: muy bien, en marcha - dijo comenzando a Saltar de techo en techo rumbo a la Tienda de Urahara, con Mashiro saltando detrás de el quejándose de lo rápido que este saltaba, cuando llegaron con un movimiento lento y amable bajo los pies de Orihime para que estos tocaran lentamente el piso con elegancia mientras la sujetaba con su fuerte brazo de los hombros para que esta no perdiera el equilibrio mientras se reponía de los saltos y de la velocidad con la que este avanzaba con sus saltos - ¿estas bien?

Orihime: si.. Solo..

Hisagi: ¿Mareada?

Orihime lo miro nuevamente a la cara hasta que llego Mashiro interrumpiendo la atmosfera que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Mashiro: naaa... Hisagi.. No me esperaste, malo, malo, malo, ibas muy de prisa, Malo...

Hisagi suspiro ante la llegada de Mashiro y con tono amable le dijo

Hisagi: lo lamento "súper teniente" pero debe recordar que esta es una misión de suma importancia - dijo sincero y amable como siempre

Mashiro: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿estas diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para esta misión (3), es eso?

Hisagi: yo no quise decir eso Kuna - san, es solo que creo que debería de tomarse mas en serio esta misión ya que..

Mashiro: ósea que soy una irresponsable - dijo tirándose al piso y comenzando a patalear - waa... No eres nada justo Hisagi.. Naaa... - dijo mientras Hisagi intentaba disculparce

Orihime solo los miraba con una gotita de sudor bajando desde su mejilla mirando la situación, cuando de repente apareció Urahara abriendo la puerta de su tienda

Urahara: aaa... Que molesta... Puedo escuchar su berrinche desde dentro de mi tienda.. Y como siempre la sinceridad de Hisagi lo mete en estas situaciones con ella, no se puede evitas, ¿me pregunto como es que tiene la paciencia para escucharla todo el dia? - dijo colocandose a un lado de Orihime

Orihime: ...

Urahara: y bien... ¿estas lista para cruzar la puerta Senkaimon? - dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Orihime: El teniente Hisagi... - en cuanto dijo esto Hisagi paro la oreja haciendo caso omiso de las reclamaciones de Mashiro para escuchar lo que Orihime tenia que decir - me dijo... Me dijo que tenia algo que explicarme antes de cruzar - dijo mirando a los Ojos a Urahara

Urahara se percato de la reacción del Teniente de la 9ª división y formo una sonrisa de medio lado como si estuviera satisfecho con la reacción de este pero a la vez tratando de disimularla para que no se notara tanto

Urahara: así es, mira Orihime, como aun eres una humana no puedes pasar así nada mas por la Puerta Senkaimon - Orihime asintió ante lo dicho por Urahara - de modo que tengo un regalo para ti - dijo sacando una caja de madera en forma rectangular de una de sus mangas - este es un collar único en su tipo y esta hecho con minerales que absorben y despiden partículas espirituales - dijo entregándole la caja - al presionar el centro del collar y darle tres vueltas en su eje podrás ser capaz de pasar entre los mundos sin peligro alguno- termino de explicar Urahara con una sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

Orihime levanto la tapa de la caja y miro que en su interior se encontraba un hermoso collar con la forma de sus Horquillas dentro.

Urahara: es Oficialmente el escudo de Armas del Clan Inoue - dijo señalando con la punta de su abanico el collar - ese es su símbolo y es reconocido por todos los segadores de almas de alto rango, o bueno casi todos - Orihime volteo a verlo - después de todo, hace siglos que no se veía ese símbolo circular dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, hasta que fueron a rescatar a Rukia hace años.

Orihime lo miro por unos instantes asimilando la información que acababa de recibir y después poner su atención en el collar, así que era el símbolo de su clan, entonces..

Orihime: Urahara-san ..

Urahara: si, dime Orihime

Orihime: Sora ni.. Digo.. Hay alguna posibilidad de que mi hermano conociera nuestra identidad - dijo señalando sus Horquillas en su blusa

Urahara: aa.. Eso.. Pues digamos que es una coincidencia que esas Horquillas terminaran en su poder, ¿no es así Choji?

Choji Inoue: mm.. - dijo molesto mirando a Urahara

Orihime: ¿es verdad eso? - volteo a verlo de inmediato

Chijo Inoue: tratamos de idear una forma en la que ustedes llevaran consigo el símbolo de nuestro clan, para que así pudieran reconocerlos los demás miembros de nuestro clan y aliados. - dijo acercándose mas a su sobrina- pensamos que unas Horquillas serian lo adecuado para ti y para tu hermano pues... Usamos unos botones para sus mangas, seguramente se las habrás visto puestas alguna vez, montamos una tienda de artículos diversos en la que tu hermano entro para buscar un obsequio para ti y solo tuvimos que convencerlo de comprarlos, cosa que fue un poco difícil, pero al final lo logramos, los miembros del clan Inoue no podemos rechazar nuestro símbolo mucho tiempo, es como si ese símbolo nos llamara, como si nos identificara, por eso es único y exclusivo para nosotros.

Orihime miro a su tio atentamente mientras este le explicaba el como sus Orquillas eran tan parecidas a ese simbolo, y despues miro el collar fijandoce en cada detalle y se fijo que en el centro habia un pequeño boton el cual se supone tenia que presionar para poder ir entre los mundos, tomo el collar y se lo coloco alrededor del cuello con un clik por parte del broche al embonar en su sitio y despues guardo la caja en su bolso para despues sin dar explicacion alejarce de los dos hombres que la miraban desconcertados.

Choji Inoue: ¿ella es siempre así?, parece perdida, como...

Urahara: ella nunca es así, en estos momentos se encuentra perdida entre dos realidades muy distintas, una vez que se acostumbre a la idea volverá a la normalidad

Yoruichi: lo cual tomara bastante tiempo - dijo saliendo por la puerta de la tienda - le estamos arrancando del mundo que conoce para llevarla a otro que casi no conoce, necesitara de toda la ayuda de Rukia para volver a ser la de antes

Inoue Choji: ¿Rukia?

Urahara: así es, ellas dos son muy buenas amigas desde antes de que los poderes de Orihime se despertaran.

Choji Inoue: ya veo..

Orihime se recargo en el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca de la tienda de Urahara pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar lo que platicaban su tío, Yoruichi y Urahara pero no tan lejos como para no escuchar a Mashiro haciendo pucheros, y entonces sin previo aviso un proyectil se estampo en la tierra justo a pocos Centímetros de sus pies, dejándola con los Ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tensado, el resto de los Shinigami se puso en guardia ante el sonido del proyectil en el suelo.

?: jajjaja... Falle - dijo la voz de un Joven

?2: ¿en serio?, que torpe eres - dijo la voz de una Joven mujer

?3: dejen de jugar par de tontos - los regaño una voz madura

?4: deja de regañarlos y mejor actúa - dijo una voz mas joven que la anterior pero mas grande que la primera

El tio de Orihime se situo junto a su sobrina en cuanto escucho la primera voz, de modo protector, junto a Hisagi y Mashiro rodeandola.

Hisagi: ¿estas bien Inoue-san?

Orihime: s..si.. - dijo mientras se ponía en guardia

?4: no por mucho.. - en eso se apareció un muchacho de la misma edad de Orihime y sus compañeros, junto a ella ,vestido de negro con una tela enredada en la cabeza que la cubría por completo, a excepción de sus ojos, el cual sujeto a Orihime de la cintura - discúlpeme princesa pero daremos un paseo - dijo desapareciendo con ella sin dar oportunidad a los demás de reaccionar a tiempo para impedirlo, dejándolos a todos perplejos y asustados

A excepción de Hisagi y de Choji quienes intentaron ir detrás de quien se había llevado a Orihime pero fueron rodeados por otros sujetos igualmente vestidos que quien se la había llevado y empezaron a pelear con ellos, sin embargo Hisagi logro sacarse a uno de ellos de encima y corrió detrás del que llevaba a Orihime, pero este ya le llevaba bastante ventaja.

El sujeto que se llevaba a Orihime corría y saltaba de edificio en edificio apretándola contra su pecho para no soltarla pues ella se revolvía entre sus brazos para zafarse y huir, y así siguió hasta que llego a lo que el considero lo bastante lejos como para poder detenerse a descansar y decidió pararse en la azotea de un edificio grande

?4: uff... Si que avanzamos mucho, ¿no crees?

Orihime: uhg. - dijo luchando para soltarse

?4: oye.. Oye!, estate quieta - dijo luchando por sostenerla entre sus brazos pero Orihime logro zafarse y escurrirse lejos de el - Oye.. ¡Vuelve aqui!

Orihime: ¡ **Santen Kesshun**! - grito - no te me acerques, ¿Quién eres?

?4: mi nombre es Hiroki Shiwa y estoy aquí para matarte - dijo mientras se quitaba la tela de su cabeza y dejaba al descubierto su rostro y cabello.

Era un joven de la misma edad de Orihime y sus amigos, tenia la piel del mismo tono que ella, ojos Azules y cabello negro lacio del frente y crispado por detrás, con un rostro muy atractivo y un cuerpo bien trabajado como el de Grimmjow, Orihime lo miro de pies a cabeza analizando sus oportunidades de huir en esos momentos.

Hiroki Shiwa: ni lo intentes siquiera, Princesita - dijo intuyendo los pensamientos de Inoue - es imposible que logres escapar de mi

Orihime: ¿por que me trajiste aquí?

Hiroki Shiwa: el jefe quiere hablar contigo de algo, como sea solo sigo ordenes preciosa

Orihime: dijiste que ibas a matarme

Hiroki Shiwa: fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para asustarte en primer lugar y al parecer funciono por que no has intentado escapar - el chico la miro de pies a cabeza detenidamente - Maldición... Si que eres hermosa.. - dijo mas para si mismo - ¡Oye niña!

Orihime: eh ..

Hiroki Shiwa: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Orihime: 1... 19 años

Hiroki Shiwa: maldición es terriblemente sexy... Y ya es legal... - volvió a decir para si mismo a lo que Orihime puso cara de no entender nada de la situacion bajando un poco la guardia

Hisagi: ¡si, pero no es legal para ti! - grito Hisagi en cuanto les dio alcance y se lanzo de lleno con un ataque hacia Hiroki

Hiroki Shiwa: maldito.. - dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque - digamos que tenemos la misma edad, así que tengo derecho ¡jajaja!

Orihime corrió para apartarse de la pelea y se detuvo a un costado de la barandilla que rodeaba la orilla.

Hisagi: ¿estas bien, Inoue-san?

Orihime: ¡s..si!

Hiroki Shiwa: tranquilo ella esta bien, jamás le haríamos daño

Hisagi: entonces ¿por que se la llevaron?

Hiroki Shiwa: eres un pesado..., no tengo ánimos de luchar contigo frente a ella pero no me caes nada bien, así que tendré que hacer una excepción - dijo sacando una Zanpaku-tō de entre sus ropas - Baila, Diosa de las Sombras - su Zanpaku-tō se hiso mas larga como del largo de una lanza y de ambos extremos le salió una hoja afilada y el mango que estaba en medio era de color negro con líneas azules - ¿listo?

Hisagi lo miro con el seño fruncido y llamo a su Shikai Kazeshini sin dudarlo siquiera.

Hisagi: listo...

Y entonces ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear ante la atenta mirada de Orihime quien no se perdía ningún detalle de la pelea entre el Teniente Hisagi y el tal Hiroki Shiwa, la pelea ya llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos cuando un poderoso ataque de hielo separo a los dos hombres.

Rukia: Inoue.. - dijo rukia al posicionarse junto a su amiga

Ichigo: Inoue - imito su acción y después volteo a ver al tipo con el que peleaba Hisagi - Maldito...

Hiroki Shiwa: ¿tu también vienes a pelar por la princesa, chico Zanahoria?

Ichigo: ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar si quiera a Inoue? Maldito... ¡Getsuga Tensho! - grita su ataque sin dar tiempo a su contrincante de decir algo mas.

Hiroki logra quitarse del camino de la poderosa Ráfaga del ataque de Ichigo a duras penas incluido a Hisagi que no se esperaba ese ataque.

Hisagi: Oye Kurasoki...

Ichigo: lo siento Hisagi-san - dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla mientras veía a su adversario - pero no dejare que toque si quiera a Inoue - esto hiso sentir mariposas en el estomago a Orihime - la protegeré con mi vida - Orihime se sentía súper feliz tanto que sentía que podría morir - al igual que a todos mis amigos - Pufff... Algo dentro de Orihime se rompió

La batalla duro varios minutos hasta que Urahara se topo con ellos mientras peleaba con otro de los enemigos.

?3: ¡Hiroki, retirada!

Hiroki Shiwa: ¿que?, ¿por que?

?3: son mas que nosotros, es mejor que nos retiremos por el momento

Hiroki Shiwa: ¡maldición! - grito mientras repelía un golpe de Ichigo y del Teniente - juro que nos volveremos a ver - los señalo a ambos a la vez - y en especial a ti, bella Princesa - dijo señalando a Orihime a lo cual Rukia reacciono poniéndose frente a ella en posición defensiva

Rukia: ¡no lo creo!

Hiroki Shiwa: ¡jajaja! - desapareció de la vista de estos con un rápido movimiento y reapareció detrás de Orihime dándole un beso en la mejilla - Good Bye - susurro en su oído

Orihime: ¡Koten Zanshun! - lanza su ataque a su enemigo para evitar que este trate de secuestrarla de nuevo pero este lo esquiva riéndose y desaparece de la vista de todos - se.. Se ha ido...

Ichigo: Inoue... ¿estas bien?

Rukia: ¿te hiso algo?

Orihime: no.. Solo.. El .. Me beso - dijo con un ligero rubor en la mejilla, tan ligero que era casi imperceptible


	3. Despedidas y Otro Tio?

**Bleach no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión, por favor comenten que les ha parecido, sus criticas me ayudan a mejorar y sus comentarios a pensar en nuevas ideas para la historia.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial y un Saludo a Juvia quien el día de ayer 31/03/2016 me envió un comentario, gracias por tu comentario y quiero que sepas que tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho ya que me han entrado muchas buenas ideas que tratare de incorporar a este Fic**

Rukia: ¿que..?, ¿te.. Te beso? - dijo confundida

Urahara: si que se tomo libertades contigo.. - se reunio con ellos - al parecer no esperaban que fueramos varios los que cuidabamos de ti, es por eso que vinieron en menor numero, supongo que lo volveran a intentar.. ¿estas bien Orihime? - Orihime asintio con la cabeza - muy bien, es momento de que regresemos, la puerta Senkaimon ya debe de estar abierta.

Hisagi se acerco a Orihime y le pregunto si podria llevarla, a lo que Orihime miro a Ichigo con la esperanza de que este tambien se ofreciera o dijera algo, pero no fue asi ya que este se encontraba hablando con Rukia, con la mirada triste y gacha acepto la propuesta del Teniente de la 9ª divicion quien la cargo nuevamente como una princesa y la llevo hasta la tienda de Urahara siendo seguido por los demas, una ves llegaron bajo nuevamente con delicadesa los pies de Orihime al suelo, en cuanto los pies de Orihime tocaron el suelo su tio se avalanzo sobre ella abrazandola.

Choji Inoue: mi querida sobrina, ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado examinandola de pies a cabeza con preocupacion

Orihime: s..si.. - dijo un poco tensa pues aun no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño por parte de su nuevo pariente

Tatsuki: Orihime - corrio en direccion a esta aventando de lado al Tio de esta para abrazar a su amiga.

Orihime le presento a su amiga a su tio y viseversa y Tatsuki se disculpo por haberlo empujado y este le respondio con un "no hay problema" seguido de una sonrisa amistosa.

Cuando la Puerta Senkaimon aparecio, Orihime se despidio de Tatsuki con un muy fuerte abrazo, despues se dirigio a Sado con quien compartio una silenciosa mirada que para los dos dijo todo lo que se tenia que decir, seguido de un fuerte abrazo por parte de ambos, despues se dirigio a Ichigo

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun... Yo... - se ruborizo y agacho la mirada unos instantes para tomar el valor suficiente como para decirle lo que habia estado deceando decirle siempre pero fue interrumpida por este

Ichigo: Inoue.. Yo.. Espero que tengas un buen viaje... - dijo con la mirada tambien gacha y con voz triste - te prometo que me volvere mas fuerte para que puedas volver un dia a Karakura - dijo con una sonrisa mirandola a los ojos mientras le hacia esa promesa

Orihime: si.. - lo miro y agacho la mirada mostrando una sonrisa un poco nostalgica - gracias por todo Kurosaki-kun - al fin y alcavo no podia decirselo y antes de irse le dedico una amplia sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Ichigo quien le dio un fuerte abrazo en un impulso lo cual la tomo desprevenida - ku... Kurosaki-kun..

Ichigo: cuidate mucho Inoue... - la abrazo por unos segundos mas y despues le dedico una amplia sonrisa dandole animos

Orihime: ¡si!

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la reaccion de Ichigo con ese abrazo y quienes estaban mas conmocionados e inquietos eran Urahara, Choji, Yoruichi y Hisagi quien no entendia muy bien como se sentia, despues del abrazo Orihime se acerco a Ishida.

Uryuu: Inoue-san.. - la miro a los ojos unos instantes y despues suspiro - toma - dijo sacando y entregandole una caja de tamaño pequeño - es un obsequio de despedida - le dijo nosalgico - es.. Para que no te olvides de mi

Orihime: jamas podria olvidarme de ti Ishida-kun - dijo sonriendole mientras tomaba la cajita y la guardaba en su bolsa- has sido el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener, amigo, compañero, maestro..

Uryuu: Inoue ..

Orihime: buscare la manera de mantenerme en contacto con ustedes - le aseguro firmemente - uryuu la miro unos instantes asombrado de su iniciativa que con una sonrisa la abrazo fuertemente

 **uryuu Punto De Vista**

"soy un completo cobarde, habia planeado decirle a Orihime lo que sentia por ella y al final e fracazado como hombre" - dijo en su mente mientras la abrazaba firmemente entre sus brazos

 **Fin uryuu Punto De Vista**

Orihime lo beso en la mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de el y se acercaba a Urahara y a Yoruichi y les agradecia su ayuda, consejos y enceñansa mientras ella estaba en el mundo humano, cuando estaba terminando de agradecerles aparecieron coriendo Karin y Yuzu seguidas de un muy cansado Isshin Kurosaki que las seguia un par de metros atras

Karin : Orihime ...

Yuzu: Orihime- nesama... - dijeron mientras corrian hacia ella y la abrazaban

Ichigo : Yuzu .. Karin ..!

Isshin: waf... Salieron de la casa corriendo hacia aca en cuanto vieron que ya casi era hora de que Orihime se fuera a la sociedad de almas - dijo agitado por tanto correr

Orihime : Yuzu .. Karin ..

Yuzu: Orihime - nesama..- se alejo de ella, hurgo y saco de su mochila una caja mediana - toma esto por favor

Orihime tomo la caja que la hermana menor de Ichigo le tendia

Karin: es.. Es un regalo de despedida - dijo sacando uno ella tambien de una bolsa pero al contrario del de la otra hermana este era una bolsa decorada de tamaño pequeño - es para que no nos olvides

Orihime: jamas las olvidaria - dijo inclinandose un poco para estar a su altura y mirarlas a la cara a cada una dedicandoles una sonrisa - les escribire y les enviare cartas con Rukia - les acaricio el cabello a ambas y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una

Por la puerta Senkaimon un hombre salia acompañado de varias mariposas del infierno

?: Inoue Orihime- sama, ya es hora de partir - anuncio con voz firme

Orihime lo miro unos instantes para despues mirar a las hermanas Kurosaki y dedicarles una sonrisa, miro a Isshin Kurosaki quien se acerco y tomo a sus hijas menores para alejarlas del flujo de energia que emanaba de la puerta Senkaimon que salia de la puerta recien abierta por este hombre, Orihime le dedico una sonrisa y este a ella agradeciendole todo lo que habia hecho por ellas en el pasado y por ser una buena influencia para ellas y su crecimiento.

Isshin: muchas gracias por todo Orihime-chan - sonrio mientras abrazaba a sus hijas menores

Las mariposas se posaron al costado de los Tenientes Hisagi y Mashiro, en Choji Inoue, Rukia y en el hombre misterioso y este le hiso una seña con la mano a Orihime dandole a entender que accionara su collar, lo cual ella hiso siguiendo las instrucciones que anteriormente le habia dado Urahara, cuando termino de hacerlo un brillo emano de este envolviendo por completo a Orihime de pies a cabeza, Hisagi y Mashiro se colocaron detras de Orihime y guiados por el misterioso hombre entraron por la puerta senkaimon con una muy triste Orihime.

Estubieron caminando por al rededor de una hora hasta que llegaron al otro lado, la puerta Senkaimon de abrio dandoles la hermosa vista de la Sociedad de almas, por un momento la luz del sol dislumbro a Orihime quien tubo que cubrirse los ojos con su brazo para no encandilarce por este.

Kyoraku: ¡Bienvenida Inoue Orihime! - la saludo el manda mas de la sociedad de almas - espero que el viaje no la haya agotado demaciado

Orihime : no ..

Ukitaque: ¡Bienvenida Orihime-chan! - le saludo Sonriendo

Orihime: ¡Ukitake-Taichou! - sonrie

Choji: ¡Hey Uki-tan! - dijo burlonamente a lo que Ukitaque fruncio el seño al reconocer la voz de Choji Inoue

Ukitake: Choji...tu... - Orihime los miro sin entender - ¿como se atrevieron a callar durante estos años la existencia de mi Sobrina?

Orihime: ¿q.. Que..? - dijo anonadada sin entender nada

Choji: calmate.. Calmate... La culpa de toda la tiene Akaito

Nanao: ajam...- se aclara la garganta para silenciarlos - señorita Inoue

Orihime: ¡si!

Nanao: el capitan Ukitake es hijo de una mujer del clan Inoue, hermana del padre de su padre y de Choji, lo que hace a tu padre y a Choji primos del Capitan Ukitake, lo que hace del Capitan Ukitake su tio

Orihime: ¿tio..? - voltea su atencion de Nanao al capitan Ukitake asimilando la informacion que esta le habia dado- tio.. ¡¿el Capitan Ukitaque es mi tio?! - dice en vos alta asombrada

Ukitake: asi es... - dice con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su mejilla - jeje...

Hisagi, Mashiro, Rukia y los demas Shinigamis presentes se sorprenden por la repentina noticia, eso explicaba por que Orihime y el capitan Ukitake tenian rasgos tan parecidos e incluso el como se acomodaban el cabello detras de las orejas era muy parecido.

Kyoraku: eso explica varias cosas - dice apareciendo de la nada junto a Orihime examinandola con la mano en su barbilla e inclinado hacia ella

Nanao: Capitan alejese de ella - dice tomandolo de la oreja para alejarlo de Orihime - sea mas respetuoso del espacio personal, capitan

Kyoraku: ay Nanao... Solo estaba mirando el parecido que tiene con mi querido Ukitake - dice sobandose inocentemente la oreja

Nanao: Pues hagalo de mas lejos, capitan - dice arreglandose los lentes enfadada

Kyoraku: ya.. Ya Nanao.. No te enfades tanto, ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti - le dice guiñandole un ojo a lo que esta se pone roja y explota dandole un golpe a su Capitan para despues alejarse de el

Rukia: Pobre Nanao...- con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo pena por la chica

Cuando terminaron su discucion escoltaron a Orihime hacia una recidencia dentro de la 13ª división, era una casa muy bonita, de dos pisos muy tradicional y a la vez moderna con un gran patio en el cual habia un gran Quiosco y un estanque con peses y varios arboles de Cerezo al rededor del patio que rodeaba la gran casa.

Choji: una Inoue merece una casa Fuerte, esta recistira cualquier ataque de Hollow o Shinigami, es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a varias personas, no es muy grande ya que esta dentro del Sereitei si estubiera afuera seria 7 veces mas grande como la de la familia Byakuya

Orihime: es.. Perfecta asi - dijo admirando la casa

Ukitake: mi casa esta cerca asi que podras venir a verme cada vez que quieras Orihime-chan, y tambien esta cerca de la oficina por lo que Rukia podra pasar a verte cada vez que quiera - ante este comentario Rukia sonrio a su Capitan - podras tener toda la privacidad que quieras, te aseguro que nadie te molestara - le sonrie

Orihime: Muchas Gracias Ukitake Taichou

Ukitake: Porfavor Orihime, somos Familia, puedes llamarme Ukitake o Tio - sonrie a su sobrina

Orihime: gracias Ukitake Tai.. Tio - dice un poco incomoda

Ukitake le sonrie amablemente y la conduce al interior de la casa mostrandole los jardines.

Ukitaque: hisimos construir este pequeño estanque rodeando el quiosco para que pudieras distraerte un poco y estos arboles fueron traidos desde las montañas del norte para alegrarte un poco, despues de todo hay de estos arboles de donde vienes y quizas te ayuden a sentirte en casa

Rukia: wauu.. Son presiosos, ¿no lo crees Orihime?

Orihime: si..!

Hisagi: con su permiso Capitanes, nos retiramos - dijo inclinandose respetuosamente

Capitan Comandante Kyoraku: aah. Si.. ¡ Buen trabajo muchachos!, denle mis agradecimientos al Capitan Kensei, por averlos dejado hacer esta mision - sonrie

Mashiro: ¡Por supuesto! - dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Hisagi y lo jalaba hacia la puerta de salida - ¡Adios Hime-chan!

Orihime: ahh.. Adios Mashiro-san, Hiashi -san... - dijo despidiendose de ambos tenientes

Orihime los miro Marcharse, no, mas bien miraba como el pobre de Hisagi era jaloneado por Mashiro de forma comica mientras le protestaba sobre algo, lo cual hiso que se formara una sonrisa en los labios de la Pelinaranja, sonrisa que no paso desapercivida por los tres Hombres mayores, los cuales intercambiaron una sonrisa.


	4. Una Casa, Una Platica y una Mision

Ukitake le enseño el interior de la casa a su recien descubierta Sobrina y a los otros, dandole a entender que sus cosas habian sido colocadas por toda la casa y que solo sus objetos personales se encontraban aun en sus cajas en la que seria su habitacion la cual le enseño tras abrir una puerta en el segundo piso, la cual dejo maravilladas a Orihime y a Rukia por su diseño tan elegante y juvenil algunos objetos de ella ya se encontraban colocados en su habitacion haciendo una perfecta Armonia con el resto de la habitacion y en un rincon estaban tres cajas grandes sin abrir.

Ukitake: ahi estan las cosas que hacen falta de acomodar - dijo señalandolas y despues abrio una puerta que daba lugar a un enorme armario - y este es tu armario, me tome la libertad de comprarte algunos conjuntos que podrias necesitar en tu estadia, son de lo mas moderno segun me dijeron - en el interior habia varios Kimonos muy coloridos y bonitos colgados de perchas y habia diferentes tipos de zapatos, zapatillas y sandaleas en un mueble dentro del mismo armario, y habia otro lleno de diferentes accesorios como Orquillas y diademas o Haoris.

Orihime quedo con la boca abierta con lo sorprendida que estaba, ese armario tenia el mismo tamaño que la sala y el recibidor de su antiguo departamento, era enorme y estaba repleto de ropa, incluso habia un pequeño sillon dentro y un gran espejo, miro el resto de la habitacion, en el techo habia un candelabro de cristal muy moderno con luces, el techo era blanco y las paredes eras de color melocoton suabe, y los pisos estaban cuiertos de una alfombra blanca peluda, la cama era alta con doceles y cortinas blancas translucidas muy delicadas, la cama estaba tendida con edredones y sabanas de seda rosa, lila, entre otros colores muy armoniosos, un tocador de madera grande con varios alajeros llenos de joyas, perfumes, talcos, losiones, maquillaje y cepillos, una puerta que daba paso a un gran baño con tina, regadera y un inodoro con todo lo necesario para un agradable baño, un sillon largo junto a un librero grande con barios libros y un balcon con una vista hacia el estanque de peces.

Orihime: es... Muchas gracias - dijo inclinandose ante los Capitanes y su Tio

Rukia: Creo que es mejor que Inoue descance - les dijo a Los hombre y los acompaño a la salida casi empujandolos, estos trataron de protestar y de decir algo pero Rukia ya los habia sacado de la casa y ya hiba de regreso con Orihime - Orihime ¿estas bien?

Orihime: ehh.. Si... - dijo abriendo una de las cajas y sacando la foto de su hermano Mayor

Rukia: le extrañas mucho...

Orihime: si..

Rukia: ¡Inoue..! - dijo energeticamente captando la atencion de esta - ¡entrenemos juntas, inoue!

Orihime: ¡si! - sonrie ante el intento de su amiga de levantarle el animo agradecida

Rukia: ¡bien! - sonrie feliz - vendre mañana temprano, ¿necesitas ayuda para desempacar?

Orihime: no.. Estas son solo cajas con mi ropa y una que otra baratija que fui juntando con el tiempo, sabre como acomodarlas, pero gracias - le sonrie amablemente

Rukia: Muy bien... Entonces ¡hasta mañana! - dice con animos y despues se va corriendo dejando sola a Orihime en su habitacion, cuando sale de la casa voltea una ultima vez a ver la casa de Orihime y sonrie, para despues correr rumbo a su escuadron.

Cuando Orihime escucha la puerta principal cerrarce se tumba boca abajo en su nueva cama y comienza a llorar por todo lo que habia perdido y por quienes habia dejado atras.

.

.

En otro lugar del Sereitei

Cuarteles de la 9ª division

Toc..Tocc ..

Capitan Kensei: ¡adelante! - dijo asomandose desde detras de una pila de documentos

Hisagi: con su permiso Capitan

Mashiro: ¡Mision Cumplida Kensei!

Capitan Kensei: ¿algo que reportar?

Hisagi: Inoue Orihime fue exitosamente traida a la Sociedad de almas capitan

Mashiro: si pero tubimos que pelear con un extraño grupo de sujetos renegados que trataron de llevarsela, pero Hisagi-san rescato a Hime-san de las garras de uno de ellos, ¡aaw.. Esa chica Orihime si que da problemas Kensei..! - dijo haciendo pucheros como siempre

Capitan Kensei: ya veo.. ¡Bien hecho Teniente Hisagi!

Hisagi: Muchas gracias Capitan

Mashiro: eeyy Kenseii... ¿Por que solo le dices bien hecho a Hisagi-san?..., Kenseii...!

Capitan Kensei: - frustrado - tambien tu lo hisiste bien Mashiro

Mashiro: Kensei... Dilo bien... Kenseii.. Eres muy injusto, solo a Hisagi le agradeces adecuadamente, no es justo...

Hisagi: con su permiso me retiro, Capitan - dijo un poco cansado tratando de escabullirse a descanzar a su habitacion para haci pensar en las extrañas sensaciones que habia sentido durante su mision

Capitan Kensei: ¡espera, Teniente Hisagi!, tengo una peticion que hacerte - dijo mientras luchava por quitarce a Mashiro de ensima - ¿Mashiro podrias ir por unos dulces? - esa era la unica forma de sacarse a su Teniente de ensima y esta salio corriendo gustosa en su busqueda olvidandose de su anterior reclamo - finalmente - suspiro

Hisagi: ¿sucede algo Capitan? - pregunto preocupado

Capitan Kensei: no.. Bueno si y no..., sigeme Hisagi - dijo levantandose de su escritorio y caminando fuera de su escuadron rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento - dime Hisagi, ¿que tanto conoces a Inoue Orihime? - esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al Teniente de la 9ª divicion

Hisagi : ¿Capitán?

Capitan Kensei: vamos, no seas timido - dijo entre pequeñas risas - es una simple pregunta

Hisagi: la conosi cuando llego como una Ryokai intentando Salvar a Rukia Kuchiki de su ejecucion planeada por Aizen, pero solo de vista y nombre, despues cuando me enviaron a ayudar contra el ataque de los Bound, la volvi a ver, debo decir que me quede muy sorprendido cuando logro arrancar a Rukia del poder del enemigo y de como peleo cantra ella y contra este y los vencio - dijo mientras se ponia las manos en las caderas y se paraba mirando la luna en el horizonte - despes cuando vino con Rukia para entrenar para la batalla de invierno cuando Aizen queria construir la llave del Rey, cuando ellas entrenaban juntas y cuando... La invacion a Karakura por parte de Aizen... Y una que otra ves despues de eso, pero en si.. Conocerla.. Solo lo que he escuchado de ella y lo que he visto, capitan

Capitan Kensei: ya veo.. - dijo mirandolo de reojo tambien con las manos en la cadera con pose relajada - necesito pedirte algo mas, hemos decidido que Inoue Orihime necesita supervicion absoluta

Hisagi : ...

Capitan Kensei: es una medida de seguridad, la junta de capitanes lo ha decidido asi, ella no debe de caer en las manos equivocadas jamas, como sabes aun es una humana asi que es mas debil que el resto de los Shinigamis aqui de modo que.. bueno..

Hisagi: comprendo Capitan

Capitan Kensei: no lo creo Hisagi.. - se dio la vuelta para mirar a su teniente a los ojos muy serio - a lo que quiero llegar es a que hemos decidido que de entre todos los tenientes el unico indicado como para llevar esta mision eres tu, Hisagi

Hisagi : ...

Capitan Kensei: ¡sera tu responsabilidad mantener a salvo a Inoue Orihime hasta que ella consiga un marido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla de nuestros enemigos!, ¿me has entendido? - dijo con voz firme sin aceptar reclamos

Hisagi : ... Ca ... Capitán ... yo ..

Capitan Kensei: es una Orden de arriba, Hisagi, ¿podras con la mision, o te hemos subestimado?

Hisagi:... - miro la luna nuevamente - tratare de honrar la fe que han puesto en mi, Capitan Kensei

Capitan Kensei: ... muy bien - dijo mirandolo de reojo con los brazos cruzados - puedes retirarte.. - dijo dandole la espalda a su teniente para mirar de lleno la Luna

Hisagi hiso una reverencia respetuosa a su Capitan y se marcho rumbo a su habitacion en el escuadron, cuando el Teniente se fue Kensei se sento en un monticulo de tierra junto a el y suspiro cansado

Capitan Kensei: espero no nos salga el tiro por la culata, eh.. Choji?

Choji: jeje... no me mires asi que no ha sido mi culpa, esos idiotas de la central 0, hacen sus propios planes, ademas era el o uno de los capitanes aqui y todos son demasiado viejos para mi sobrina

Capitan Kensei: si.. y todos tienen responsabilidades - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

Choji: si.. eso tambien... - se sento en un tronco cercano - ¿La cuidara?

Capitan Kensei: Hisagi es muy responsable, de los tenientes aqui, es de los mas fuertes

Choji: entonces si

Capitan Kensei: si

Choji: crees que tu teniente...

Capitan Kensei: mm..?

Choji: solo es una supocicion... crees que el... podria gustarle mi sobrina?

Capitan Kensei: ¡¿Que?!

Choji: oye calmate es solo una pregunta, tampoco es como si mi sobrina fuera un monstruo

Capitan Kensei: nunca dije eso

Choji: ¿en tonces que es?, ¿por que reaccionas asi? no sera que te gusta mi sobrina o si?

Capitan Kensei: no digas tonterias - dice molesto

Choji: ooo.. ahora llamas a mi sobrina fea?

Capitan Kensei: no es eso...!

Choji: entonces que es?

Capitan Kensei: mm... es solo que no me imagino a Hisagi sentando cabeza con tu sobrina es todo

Choji: ¿Por que?

Capitan Kensei: solo no me lo imagino y ya!

Choji: aaa... por que Urahara, Shinji, Ukitake, Kyoraku y yo no pensamos lo mismo

Capitan Kensei: se montan sus lios, Hisagi no la ve de esa forma, el esta interezado en alguien mas, creeme.. - dijo cansado cruzado de brazos y cabeza gacha pensativo

Choji: oh.. que lastima... entonces supongo que la búsqueda de pretendientes de mi sobrina dará inicio

Capitan Kensei: ¿Pretendientes?

Choji: si.. al parecer los ancianos creen que cuando alguien del Clan Inoue contrae matrimonio y comienza con su vida Sexual, el poder de su sangre ya no puede usarse en rituales, de modo que Orihime estara a salvo de quienes la persiguen o al menos de una parte de ellos

Capitan Kensei: ya veo.. tu familia es muy problematica Choji

Choji: si.. ese es el precio a pagar por quienes nacen bajo el nombre de nuestro clan - dice cansado mirando la luna

FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO


	5. Regalos y un momento vergonzoso

**Bleach no Me pertenece, ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos Creadores, no hago esto con fines de lucro solo por mera diversión, por favor disfruten de la historia y dejen sus comentarios, los cuales serán bien recibidos ya que estos me ayudan a mejorar y a darme ideas para seguir este Fic.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Juvia por sus comentarios, me diste una nueva idea y es por eso que agregue a un par de personajes masculinos mas que tendrán un papel muy importante en la historia (giño), espero te guste lo que escribi, are que tengan mas protagonismo en la próxima historia.**

En otro Lugar

Cuarteles de la 9º División - dormitorios

Hisagi Shuuhei estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo con sus Brazos detrás de la cabeza meditando toda la información que había descubierto sobre Inoue Orihime, en las últimas horas, en la batalla en el tejado, en lo que había sentido al tener a la chica en sus brazos mientras la transportaba, en la información que dio Nanao sobre que Ukitake y ella eran Familiares, en lo que le había dicho su capitán sobre que de ahora en adelante el seria su "Guarda espaldas", pensó en todo y en nada y sintiéndose confundido como nunca antes decidió irse a dormir.

mientras tanto en Otro lugar-

Orihime se encontraba guardando en su ropero sus ropas y zapatos, tomo una caja y la puso sobre la cama, la abrió y saco todos los artículos que había en su interior y los guardo en una estantería vacía los objetos que significaban mucho para ella y que le recordaban que el mundo que había dejado atrás si existía y que jamás olvidaría.

dejo las cajas vacías en un rincón y tomo su bolso, se sentó en la cama y vacío su contenido en la cama, tomo sus libretas y las puso en la mesita de noche junto con su lapicera y su móvil, ¿le serviría en el futuro?, ¿podría llamar desde la sociedad de almas hacia el mundo humano?, quizás debería de intentarlo en un futuro, tomo el cargador y lo conecto a la toma corriente, por suerte había electricidad en el Sereitei o al menos en algunas partes, metió su monedero en uno de los cajones en su cómoda y finalmente observo los regalos de Yuzu, Karin y de Uryuu en su cama.

El regalo que le había dado Uryuu era una caja rectangular blanca con un moño azul rey, retiro la cinta que unía uno de los extremos y levanto la tapa, en su interior había un costurero lleno de hilos y agujas, algunos retazos de telas, en el fondo de la caja estaba un marco hecho con retazos de tela cosidos entre sí, rellenos de felpa, en medio estaba una foto de Sado, Uryuu, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji y de Ella, todos juntos sonriendo y riendo a la cámara, esa foto había sido tomada después de una fiesta en casa de Urahara, todos lucían felices, Orihime esbozo una sonrisa al recordar ese día y lo divertido que fue, se giró y puso el cuadro en su mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Tomo el regalo de Karin, era una bolsa de papel reciclado decorada con estrellas de colores impresas, la abrió y se encontró en su interior una pulsera tejida color Azul con tres dijes colgando de ella, un dije era de una Sakura, otro de un Pastelito cup cake y el tercero era una cereza, la observo y se la puso, del interior de la bolsa salió una nota hecha en papel color naranja que decía

Nechan querida Orihime

gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hermana Yuzu y por mí y en especial por cuidar al idiota de mi hermano y soportar las estupideces de mi padre, como sea sabes que no soy muy buena en estas cosas y yo bueno, gracias por ser mi hermana mayor

Atte.

Karin Kurosaki

Orihime sonrió doblando la nota de nuevo, tomo el regalo de Yuzu, era una caja rosa con corazones y diseño de Animal print, en su interior había un cuadro en donde estaban toda la familia Kurosaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin, también había una caja de bombones de chocolate los cuales se veían muy apetitosos y una nota muy bien doblada en un rincón de la caja

Querida Orihime nesama

desde hace mucho tiempo yo he dejado de considerarte una amiga, eres más que una hermana para mí, eres casi una madre para mí y para Karin, nos has aconsejado con una sonrisa siempre en tus labios, has cuidado de mi hermano cuando estaba vulnerable, siempre tratando de levantarle los ánimos, de ti aprendí a no darme por vencida de nada ni por nadie, siempre aprendí de ti el poder que tiene una sonrisa y un buen gesto hacia con los demás, me enseñaste a ver las cosas por tus ojos aunque no te dieras cuenta, tú fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir, será duro no poder verte por las tardes paseando por el mercado con tus compras o ver los gestos que hacías para elegir los mejores ingredientes para tu siguiente comida, extrañare tu forma de levantarme los ánimos con una rosquilla o un helado, el cómo animabas a Karin después de un mal partido, de cómo contagiabas tu risa a mi padre y esas cosas.

Orihime nesama... Gracias, por todo tu tiempo y todo tu cariño hacia nosotros, seguiré tus pasos hasta el día en que muera, espero que podamos vernos nuevamente

Con cariño

Yuzu Kurosaki

Orihime leyó la carta con un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas las cuales se secaba con el dorso de sus manos, doblo cuidadosamente la carta, junto las envolturas y las cartas y las metió en un cajón vacío, tomo el marco y lo puso junto al que le había dado Uryuu, acaricio ambos retratos con cariño y añoranza, el reloj sonó anunciando las 10 y Orihime decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama después de un día lleno de emociones.

Al día siguiente Rukia se despertó con la intención de hacer de este el mejor día de Orihime, si, le enseñaría los alrededores del Sereitei, le mostraría los mejores lugares de la sociedad de Almas y la llevaría a comer a algún restaurante de moda para distraerla y después la llevaría a pasear por ahí, si eso haría o al menos esa era su intención.

rápidamente se puso su uniforme de Shinigami y corrió a ver a su Capitán para pedirle el día libre, pero cuando llego se tropezó con el fuerte pecho del Teniente de la 9º división

Rukia: a... - dijo al chocar contra su pecho y tratar de mantener el equilibrio y no caer hacia atrás por el efecto rebote

Hisagi: aa... Rukia... lo lamento - dio una disculpa rápida antes de seguir su camino

Rukia: no.… ee..- lo miro extrañada - se veía extraño, como...

Ukitake: aa... Rukia-chan - dijo asomándose por la puerta

Rukia: Capitán. - dijo sorprendida pues no esperaba que su capitán se asomase justo en esos momentos por la puerta

Ukitake: ¿sucede algo?

Rukia: aaa este... no, vera Capitán yo me preguntaba... este... ¿podría darme el día de hoy libre para llevar a Orihime a un recorrido por los Alrededores del Sereitei?

Ukitake: Por supuesto, eso sería una magnífica idea - dijo con una sonrisa

Rukia: ¡Bien, Con permiso! - dijo con una sonrisa para después salir corriendo rumbo a la casa de Orihime

.

En Otro lugar, más exactamente cerca de casa de Orihime, Renji había estado siguiendo a un muy distraído Teniente con la cabeza en las nubes, tanto como para no escuchar cuando este le había saludado antes al pasar cerca de él, Renji se encontraba oculto detrás de un Árbol a unos cuantos metros de la entrada en donde estaba parado Hisagi con los brazos cruzados y de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza como pensando en algo.

Rukia iba tan distraída pensando en donde debería de llevar primero a Orihime que no se dio cuenta de cómo tropezó con Renji al dar un mal giro y chocar con su musculosa espalda.

Rukia: wa.. - dijo cayendo de espaldas al piso - ¿Pero ¿qué...? Renji...?

Renji: Shh.. - dijo volteando haciendo el gesto de silencio con su boca y su mano, pero no encontró a nadie detrás de el

Rukia: acá a bajo - dijo molesta y Renji seguí la voz para encontrarse con una Rukia con cara de pocos amigos en el suelo

Renji: ¿qué haces ahí abajo? - pregunto inocentemente

Rukia: tú que crees, tomando el sol por supuesto - dijo sarcásticamente

Renji: aaa ...

Rukia: ¡Idiota!, estoy aquí por tu culpa grandísimo pasmado - dijo estallando en cólera a lo que Renji respondió inclinándose y tapándole la boca rápidamente para después voltear hacia donde estaba Hisagi, pero este parecía no haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había gruñido Rukia

Renji: Guarda silencio - dijo volviendo a ocultarse detrás del árbol nuevamente

Rukia: ¿qué estás haciendo? - pregunto enojada mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía sus ropas

Renji: estoy siguiendo a Hisagi

Rukia: aaa... ¿Que...?

Renji: Shh... - dijo volteándose haciendo el gesto de Silencio fuertemente en su dirección y después voltearse nuevamente hacia donde estaba Hisagi pero en lugar de ver al teniente vio todo negro - ¿Pero...qué...? - levanto la vista y vio la cara confundida del Teniente de la 9º división - Wa... - dijo echándose para atrás por lo sorprendido de la cercanía entre ambos - Hi.. Hi.. Hisagi... Hola...

Hisagi: ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos?

Renji: yo.. yo.. este...

Rukia: yo he venido a ver a Orihime, saldremos juntas a pasear por los Alrededores - dijo empujando a Renji detrás de ella mientras sonreía

Renji: yo... ejem... yo venía a ... bueno quería reclamarte por que no me saludaste antes - dijo serio desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos en el pecho

Hisagi: ¿Saludar? - dijo confundido

Renji: ¡así es!

Hisagi: aa.… perdóname Abarai, debí de estar distraído en ese momento - dijo con una ligera inclinación a su compañero

Renji: bueno...

Rukia: Hisagi-san, ¿por qué estas aquí?, creía que tu misión ya estaba completada, Orihime llego a salvo a la Sociedad de las Almas

Renji: ¡así es!, espera. ¿qué?, ¿Orihime?, ¿Inoue-san esta aquí?

Rukia y Hisagi: así es - dijeron con una cara que decía "¿eres tarado o qué?"

Renji: ¿Cómo...?, ¿cuando llego?, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Rukia: no leíste los informes de ayer ¿Verdad?

Renji: ¿Informes?

Rukia: no los leíste - dijo afirmando lo obvio

Hisagi: Orihime vivirá a partir de hoy en la Sociedad de Almas por su seguridad

Renji: ¿su seguridad? - dijo sin entender

Rukia: ¿eres un mono o qué?, escucha con atención - dijo molesta dándole un zape (golpe con la mano abierta) en la cabeza - O mejor aún, ¡ve y busca ese informe! - le ordeno molesta

Renji: ya Oí, ya Oí, no tienes por qué molestarte así - dijo quejándose y caminando rumbo a su escuadrón - que molesta... - susurro para sí mismo

Rukia: si será... - dijo con un puño apretado cerca de su cara - ajan...- recobro la compostura - ahora... Hisagi-san

Hisagi: ... - la miro atentamente no fuera a ser que también a él le repartiera unos cuantos golpes

Rukia: ¿porque estas aquí?

Hisagi: ...yo... ajan - se aclaró la garganta recuperando su postura - me han dado la misión de ser el Guarda espaldas personal de Orihime Inoue

Rukia: ¿Guarda espaldas?

Hisagi: así es

Rukia: no me comentaron nada de eso...

Hisagi busco entre sus mangas un pergamino y selo entrego a Rukia

Hisagi: me lo dieron esta mañana en mi escuadrón, desde esta mañana estoy recogiendo las firmas de los Capitanes de los escuadrones, tengo el permiso de desobedecer o de no acatar una orden hecha por un capitán, ya que desde ahora en adelante hasta que Orihime encuentre esposo de ser su Guarda espaldas personal, durante ese tiempo no podré hacer ni ir a ninguna de las misiones a menos que se me asignen por el mismísimo Capitán Comandante Kyoraku - dijo mientras la Kuchiki leía el contenido del pergamino

Rukia: ya veo... - pensamiento " así que esto del clan enemigo va muy en serio, Pobre Orihime" - muy bien - dijo devolviéndole el pergamino - pero tendrás que seguirnos el paso - le advirtió a lo que Hisagi sonrió en respuesta.

Hisagi: no planeo interponerme en su diversión

Rukia: bien - sonrió

el viento soplaba dulcemente esa mañana en el patio de Orihime, era tan agradable que decidió salir a relajarse un poco a la sombra de los Cerezos, cuando abrió se encontró con el puño en alto de su amiga Rukia quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta justo en ese momento

Orihime: Rukia ...

Rukia: O... O... Orihime - suspiro - eso estuvo cerca, ¿a Dónde ibas?

Orihime: bueno yo... iba a salir a caminar…

Rukia: bien, entonces llegue justo a tiempo - tomo la mano de su amiga y la jalo hacia la entrada - daremos un paseo por los alrededores del Sereitei - dijo con una sonrisa en su cara - será divertido

Orihime: esto... Rukia-chan - dijo al mismo tiempo en que se resistía en dar otro paso más fuera de su residencia

Rukia: ¿qué sucede?

Orihime: es que... no estoy cambiada apropiadamente como para salir fuera

Rukia: ¿de que estas hablando?, te vez genia...aaa- dijo mirándola más detenidamente y se puso roja de pena - ¡Inoue! ¡tu... tu. tu ropa...!

Orihime: Shhh. lo seee - dijo nerviosa mirando a todos lados cubriéndose

Orihime había salido de su casa usando unos pequeños y ligeros Shorts de pijama color Rosa palo y una blusa extremadamente ligera con un generoso escote del mismo color con encaje blando en las orillas y unos finísimos tirantes, unas pantuflas rosadas con corazones y una bata corta abierta del frente

Rukia: ¿Po..po..por qué no dijiste nada?

Orihime: no me diste tiempo - dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

Rukia: Oh... dios mío... - voltee a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba viendo y luego recordó algo muy importante - GLup - trago Saliva - Hi...

Orihime: ¿Hola?

Rukia: Hisagi... - dijo fría

Orihime: ¿Hisagi-san? - pregunto confundida a lo que su amiga asintió la cabeza, no entendía a lo que se refería, ¿que tenía que ver Hisagi en esos momentos? a menos que..., y entonces volteo hacia atrás y vio a quien menos se imaginaba volver a ver - Hi.. Hisagi... san... ¡Kyaaaaa! - grito totalmente apenada

Hisagi pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas, ¿Inoue Orihime vestida en un cortísimo conjunto que le quedaba completamente Sexy?, debía de estar alucinando, o quizás ¿aun seguía Dormido?, como sea sintió el color subiendo por sus mejillas y tenía que reconocer que Inoue Orihime vestida de esa manera no le desagradaba para nada a su vista y por unos momentos pensó que estaba soñando hasta que el grito de Orihime lo saco de sus locas fantasías.

hisagi Punto De Vista

"eso... eso que vi era... no imposible, Inoue Orihime jamás se vestiría así en público ni nada por el estilo, creo que aún estoy cansado del día de ayer, porque de que otro modo me podría yo imaginar a Orihime vestida de esa manera, no es como si ella me gustara ni nada, a mí me gusta alguien más y no es porque este diciendo que ella no me gusta ni nada de eso, quiero decir, no me gusta de esa forma y no por que no sea bonita ni nada de eso es solo que, ¡Demonios!, soy un hombre, es normal fantasear con estas cosas ¿no es así?, y más cuando se trata de una mujer tan bonita como lo es Orihime, pero no es correcto, ella es mi responsabilidad y yo...¡Diablos!, sí que se veía Sexy", pensaba con la cabeza gacha para ocultar su sonrojo y que no pensaran que era un pervertido.

"Mire una vez más en la dirección en la que habían pasado junto a mi Orihime y Rukia solo para asegurarme de que no había visto mal y en efectivo, ahí parado frente a mi estaba Orihime Inoue, tan hermosamente Sexy toda nerviosa y tratando de ocultar su poca ropa con su delicada y colorida bata, Cielos " - volvía a agachar la cabeza para que no vieran lo sonrojado que estaba por verla así hasta que escuche el grito de Orihime y solo alcance a ver como ella corría por un lado de mi hacia el interior de su residencia

Fin Hisagi Punto De Vista

Rukia Punto De Vista

"¡Maldición! metí la pata, pobre Orihime" - corrí detrás de Orihime para disculparme y tratar de tranquilizarla- " se suponía que mi plan era hacer sentir cómoda a Inoue, no hacerla avergonzarse en frente de un Chico tan atractivo como el teniente Hisagi, ¡Cielos!, gracias a dios que no había nadie más ahí, porque si no.… no quiero ni imaginármelo"

Fin Rukia Punto De Vista

Orihime Punto De Vista

"Dios mío. Hisagi me vio, Hisagi - san me vio, ¿qué voy a hacer?, seguramente pensara que soy una desvergonzada por salir así de mi casa, no puede ser" - corrí al interior de mi casa pasando por un lado suyo cubriéndome para que no me viera - "que vergüenza" - me encerré en mi nueva habitación y pude escuchar a Rukia correr detrás de mí y tocando a la puerta, me sentía tan mal que no quería que nadie más me viera

Fin Orihime Punto De Vista

Rukia: Orihime, perdóname... no fue mi intención sacarte así, lo que pasa es que ...

Orihime: ...

Rukia: Inoue ...

Orihime no pudo soportar más escuchar a su amiga suplicarle, si una de las cosas que odiaba era hacer que sus amigos se preocupasen por ella, y para empezar había sudo su culpa por no cambiarse antes de salir de casa, suspiro y abrió la puerta

Rukia: Inoue ...

Orihime: estoy bien - dijo mientras sonreía falsamente para no mostrarse débil - solo... me asuste... jeje - dijo tratando de mantener su sonrisa

Rukia: estas segura - dijo preocupada por su amiga

Orihime: así es

Rukia no se quedó muy convencida, pero decidió darle por su lado a su amiga, ya habría un momento para levantarle el ánimo.

Después de conversar un poco y de convencer a Orihime que Hisagi no la había visto para nada, Rukia logro hacerla salir de su casa, ya vestida correctamente claro, para dar un paseo por los alrededores, una vez salieron Rukia se adelantó para decirle al Teniente que no dijera nada de lo anterior frente a Orihime o si no lo mataría, a lo cual este asintió un poco nervioso al recordar la generosa vista que había tenido del cuerpo de la chica anteriormente.

Hisagi se acercó a Orihime para saludarla e inventarle una excusa lo mejor creíble para evitar que esta se sintiera incomoda, después de todo tendrían que verse todos los días y a todas Horas, le explico que desde ayer había estado muy concentrado en un problema "personal" y que no había prestado atención al momento en el que habían salido ambas de la casa la primera vez, cosa que tranquilizo a Orihime en gran medida y después le explico sobre su misión y de que ahora en adelante el seria como su sombra por así decirlo, lo que incomodo un poco a la chica peli naranja, pero a la vez la hiso sentir ¿Feliz?, una vez se hubo disipado la tensión entre ambos Rukia llevo a pasear a Orihime por los alrededores de los cuarteles y escuadrones, saludando a todo aquel conocido que veían pasar o con el que se topaban a su paso.

Estaban caminando por las instalaciones de la 6ª División cuando se encontraron con una silueta familiar, un cierto pelinegro con unos _kenseikan_ en la parte posterior de su cabello, con una mirada severa en su cara que ya era tan normal para sus subordinados el verlo así diariamente que ya no se sorprendían por verlo así.

Byakuya Kuchiki salia de una de las instalaciones seguido de de Tōshirō Hitsugaya y su teniente Rangiku Matsumoto detrás de ellos, debatiendo sobre algo.

 **Nota:**

 **Mañana entrare a la universidad después de las vacaciones así que tardare en actualizar el próximo Capitulo, por favor ténganme paciencia, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen su comentario para mejorar, espero poder actualizar este sábado si es posible, Muchas Gracias por leerme.**


	6. Una Caminata llena de Povs

_**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECESN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO POR DIVERSION, PERDONEN LA ESPERA, AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERDONEN SI HAY ALGUNA COSA QUE NO ENCAJA PERO ESQUE SE ME HISO DIFICIL TERMINAR EL fIC, COMO YA LES DIJE ENTRE DE LAS VACASIONES DE NUEVO A LA universidad Y ME HAN DEJADO MUCHA TAREA, LA MAYARIA DE ESTE fIC, ME LO AVENTE EN LAS HORAS LIBRES Y ENTRE CLASES, MIENTRAS LLEGABAN LOS PROFESORES AL AULA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE ME ENVIARON SUS COMENTARIOS ESTA SEMANA, UN BESO Y ABAJO LES PIDO UNA AYUDITA Y TAMBIEN LES DEJE UNA NOTITA AHI, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**_

Byakuya Kuchiki salía de una de las instalaciones seguido de Tōshirō Hitsugaya y su teniente Rangiku Matsumoto detrás de ellos, debatiendo sobre algo.

 **Byakuya Punto De Vista**

"el día había iniciado tan tranquilo y justo ahora tengo que soportar a este par discutiendo por tonterías vánales, trate de ignorar su molesto alboroto tratando de distraerme con alguna cosa para hacer más llevadero el camino, en uno de mis intentos por concentrarme en algo que no fueran sus voces molestas mire hacia mi izquierda y mire a mi pequeña hermana Rukia muy sonriente acompañada de..." – mi ojos se abrieron de golpe ante lo que veía - "esa es... es... Inoue Orihime?" – abrí la boca sorprendido, pocas cosas me hacían sorprenderme en la vida y que el hecho de ver a esa joven usando un hermoso Kimono por mas casual que fuera su diseño, me hiciera sentirme como un estúpido bobo era algo que nadie había logrado jamás, se veía tan radiante en ese Kimono y se le quedaba tan bien que no pude evitar caer sorprendido al verla , trate de recomponerme, mi posición no me permitía lucir como un idiota y menos en frente de una Dama, cerré los ojos para ayudarme a recobrar la compostura, no era posible que una chica me pusiera así.

Una vez me tranquilice volví a abrir los ojos y mire a mi pequeño Orgullo correr hacia mi tomada de la mano de su joven amiga.

Yo ya sabía que ella se encontraba en el Sereitei, así que no sé por qué me sorprendo de esta manera al verla.

 **Fin Byakuya Punto De Vista**

Byakuya recibió a su hermana con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa poco visible.

Rukia: Nisama – lo saludo con una sonrisa y tomando sus brazos a modo de saludo – ¡Buenos Días!

Byakuya: Buenos días – desvió su mirada de su hermana a sus acompañantes

Orihime: ¡Buenos días, Capitán Kuchiki – sama!

Hisagi: ¡Buenos días Capitán! – dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza muy respetuoso

Byakuya: ¡Buenos Días, señorita Inoue, Teniente Hisagi!

Rangiku: ¡Orihime-Chan! – grito corriendo para abrazar a la Joven ignorando a su capitán quien seguía gritándole

Hitsugaya: ¡Oye ven acá, aun no hemos terminado de hablar!

Rangiku: aaaa… Capitán, eres demasiado molesto, ¿no ves que aquí esta Orihime-chan?

Hitsugaya: ¿Qué…? – y entonces reparo en su presencia

Orihime saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa avergonzada al joven Capitán, mientras seguía aprisionada en los brazos de Rangiku

Hitsugaya: Inoue... – sonrió cálidamente al reconocerla - ¡Bienvenida!

Orihime: Gracias, Capitán – le devolvió la sonrisa

Byakuya: ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Rukia: estábamos dando un Paseo y ¿ustedes?

Byakuya: íbamos a discutir unos documentos que nos acaban de entregar hace poco – dijo mirando a Orihime lo cual la hiso sentir un poco incomoda

Rangiku: sí... pero siempre son tan aburridas sus discusiones, la verdad no tengo la menor ilusión escucharlos hablar sobre esto...

Hitsugaya: ¡Cállate y acompáñanos, eres una teniente y …

Byakuya: Pero si va a estar así en todo momento es mejor que no venga – dijo serio y cortante a la vez

Rangiku: … mmm... – gruño en voz baja con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos apretadas a los costados – Pues bien, no quiero escuchar tampoco sus cosas aburridas – dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero desinteresado, después se le ilumino la cara – ¡aaaa… ya sé! – sin previo aviso abrazo a Orihime y a Rukia por el cuello – deberíamos ir a Desayunar juntas, ¿Qué dicen?

Orihime: puees ...

Hisagi: esa sería una excelente idea – todos lo miraron – después de todo, no me parece que Inoue haya podido desayunar aun

Rangiku: ¿Y tú que haces aquí Hisagi?

Hisagi: pues... – dolido porque su amiga de copas había ignorado su presencia

Rukia: Hisagi es el guardaespaldas de Orihime desde hoy, Matsumoto – intervino Rukia

Rangiku: ¿Guardaespaldas?... jajajaja… - estallo en risas – así que... jajaja….

Hisagi: ¿Qué es tan graciosos? – dijo molesto por su actitud

Rangiku: te vieron cara de Niñero, jajajaja….

Orihime: ee… - se apeno por el comentario de Rangiku mientras que Hisagi se molestaba aún más apretando los puños a sus costados

Hisagi: eso no da nada de risa, Rangiku-san, solo estas buscando cualquier excusa para burlarte de mí – dijo lo último cruzándose de Brazos

Rangiku: jajá... en parte y además se me hace gracioso, por lo general no aceptas este tipo de Misiones – se acercó a el de forma coqueta y le pregunto sugerentemente – ¿habrá alguna razón en especial por que esta si la aceptases? – le dijo en voz baja a lo que Hisagi se puso un poco nervioso

Hisagi: n... no digas tonterías Matsumoto – dijo dándole la espalda nervioso

Hitsugaya: Al menos Hisagi tiene misiones importantes, eso demuestra su calidad como teniente ¿no lo crees Matsumoto? – pregunto burlescamente para hacer rabiar a su Teniente

Rangiku: ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto enojada

Byakuya: si ya termino de perder el tiempo capitán Hitsugaya, debemos revisar estos documentos juntos – dijo mostrando unos pergaminos que acababa de sacar de su manga justo en ese momento, de manera impaciente – necesitan respuesta inmediata – le aclaro

Hitsugaya: … - puso cara cansada

Byakuya: si está claro, ¡deberíamos irnos ya! – miro a Hisagi – ¡Cuídala bien, Hisagi!

Hisagi: ¡si!

Byakuya: bien, señoritas – voltea a verlas y les hace una inclinación de cabeza a las jóvenes – Disfrute su comida señorita Orihime, la próxima vez me gustaría invitarla a cenar a nuestra casa – dijo con una sonrisa discreta que no paso desapercibida por Hisagi y Rukia.

 **Rukia Punto De Vista**

"no puede ser, no puede ser, Ni-sama realmente le sonrió a Orihime… esa sonrisa… Waaaa!" – grite en mi mente- "¡Byakuya-nisama está enamorado de Orihime!" – me sonroje y cubrí mis mejillas con mis manos para ocultarlo – "¡esto es Genial!, Ni-sama y Orihime-chan…, ¡es increíble! – sonreí feliz pues finalmente mi querido Ni-sama estaba feliz por algo y si ese algo era mi mejor amiga Orihime y si ella llegaba a corresponderle ¡seria Increíble!

 **Fin Rukia Punto De Vista**

 **hisagi Punto De Vista**

"El… El Capitán Byakuya… sonrió… y lo que es más, le sonrió a una chica, y aun más le sonrió a Inoue Orihime, eso es…no.… debo de estármelo imaginando, el capitán Kuchiki jamás le Sonreiría a nadie de esa manera y menos a…" – abrió sus ojos al caer en cuenta en algo – "Orihime no es una simple mortal, tiene linaje Real. Por lo cual está en la lista de intereses de Byakuya, de modo que si él quiere elegir a una nueva esposa ella estará entre las primeras. ¡Por dios Por qué Diablos me preocupa eso, si a mí no me gusta Inoue, a mí me gusta" – voltea a ver a la Teniente Matsumoto quien está discutiendo con Byakuya, pero este no le hace el menor caso, mientras es sujetada por el Brazo de Orihime y Rukia, pero el capitán Kuchiki se aleja con cara de Fastidio seguido de un muy malhumorado Histugaya quien también había peleado verbalmente con Matsumoto- "¿habrá un día en el que no Discutan?" – mire alejarse a Byakuya y sentí una punzada de algo en el pecho que me causó malestar – "desde ayer me estoy imaginando cosas" – suspire cansado

 **Fin Hisagi Punto De Vista**

Orihime: ¿se siente bien Hisagi – san?

Hisagi: ¿ee...? – sorprendido – no, no, este... digo, quiero decir… - se revolvió el cabello desesperado – bueno – se puso de perfil para que ella no notara su vergüenza al actuar torpemente – no es nada.

Orihime no quedo muy convencida, la acción del Teniente la preocupo un poco, pues desde que se encontraron con los capitanes se notaba algo… distraído, y cuando el Capitán Kuchiki le había invitado a cenar parecía Frustrado, ¿quizás no le agradaba el Capitán Kuchiki?, o seria que ¿le frustraba tener que acompañarla a un lugar tan elegante como su mansión?, El Teniente noto su confusión y sonrió.

 **hisagi Punto De Vista**

"Se está Preocupando por mí. Esa es la naturaleza de esta chica y la verdad me agrada, eso demuestra lo puro que es su corazón" – sonreí y mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco al verla girar su mirada hacia mí – "maldición me ha pillado viéndola fijamente" – me gire tratando de no darle importancia a que me hubiera descubierto viéndola y trate de enviar el mensaje de que estaba prestando atención a mi entorno y no solo a ella.

 **Fin Hisagi Punto De Vista**

 **Orihime Punto De Vista**

"me pregunto que será lo que lo tiene en ese estado" – me pregunte a mí misma tratando de comprender mejor la situación, si Hisagi iba a estar conmigo de ahora en adelante hasta que me casara, deberíamos conocer nuestros gustos y demás para saber qué es lo que incomoda al otro y no hacerlo, ¿cierto? – " no me gustaría hacerlo sentir incomodo ni Obligado a hacer algo que no quiera" – me dije preocupada por nuestra situación y entonces sentí una mirada fija en mí, voltee hacia donde sentí la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Hisagi -san - ¿ me estaba mirando a mí? – mi corazón dio un Brinco al sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero inmediatamente el giro su mirada – "¿ me estaba viendo a mí, o… mirando nuestro entorno para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún enemigo? – ahora me encontraba confundida – "Realmente ¿deseo que él me mire?" – me sorprendí por lo que estaba diciendo – "¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, obviamente que él tiene que mirarme, es parte de su misión después de todo, no tiene que mirarme todo el tiempo ni nada de eso, solo de vez en cuando y claro, no espero que me mire de manera especial es solo que… no lo see… " – me encontraba aún más confundida - ¿Quería que Hisagi me mirara de forma diferente?, ¿ y exactamente como quería que me mirara?

 **Fin Orihime Punto De Vista**

 **rangiku Punto De Vista**

"¡waaa…!, ¡que molesto!, ese Byakuya es un estirado y luego el capitán es un…" – desvíe mi mirada para evitar lanzarme y atacar a ese par- "el día de hoy me había enfurecido bastante, todo el día de un lado a otro y platicas aburridas con los capitanes y documentos que llenar y apenas estamos a media mañana" – puse cara de Fastidio y cruce los brazos molesta mientras escuchaba a Rukia sermonearme con un discurso sobre los Rangos u algo así, " la verdad no me interesa, eso ya lo sé" – abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa sorprendí a Hisagi mirando directamente a Orihime – chan – "¿Por qué rayos la mira así? – entonces ella volteo por acto reflejo y sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos antes de que Hisagi se volteara y se hiciera el tonto mirando hacia otros lados – "no me digas que…" – sonreí pícaramente al entender un poco la situación – "ya era hora de que dejaras de perder tu tiempo tratando de conquistarme Hisagi" – sonreí más ampliamente – "más te vale tratar como princesa a Orihime, porque si no…" - ¡JA! – solté una risa en voz alta.

 **Punto de vista de la aleta RANGIKU**

Rukia: ¿Qué sucede Rangiku?

Rangiku: nada, nada… es solo que recordé que teníamos que ir a desayunar algo, ¡Me muero de hambre! – tomo a las chicas por el brazo – ¡síguenos Hisagi! – le Ordeno sonriente y se llevó a las Chicas en dirección a las afueras del Sereitei

Hisagi camino tras de ellas siguiéndoles el paso firmemente hasta llegar a un pequeño establecimiento muy polar últimamente por sus postres, al entrar se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en una esquina desde donde se podía apreciar todo el local pero que a la vez se podía pasar desapercibido, todo por insistencia de Hisagi quien tuvo que debatir con la Teniente de 10ª División quien quería sentarse en uno de los lugares junto a las Ventanas.

Rangiku: aaa…. No eres nada Divertido Hisagi... – dijo terminando por aceptar sus términos a lo que Hisagi gruño cansadamente.

El lugar donde se Sentaron era una mesa para 4 personas pegada a la pared con dos Bancas de madera con respaldo que quedaban una frente a la otra divididas por la mesa rectangular de tamaño mediano, inmediatamente Rangiku empujo rápidamente a Hisagi junto con Orihime, en el mismo banco y con un movimiento rápido obligo a Rukia a sentarse junto a ella, sin explicación alguna por el momento a lo que ellos la miraron extrañados.

Rangiku: ejem... Casi nos ganan el lugar – dijo apuntando a una pareja que acababa de sentarse en una mesa cercana a ellos.

Durante el transcurso del desayuno Hisagi y Orihime no pudieron evitar el no sentirse incomodos por estar tan cerca uno del otro y Rangiku no dejaba de mirarlos como pensando en algún plan, mientras Rukia le sacaba platica a las Chicas y de vez en cuanto al Teniente, cuando terminaron Orihime y Hisagi se empezaban a sentir más o menos cómodos en la presencia del otro, pero solo por cortos periodos de tiempo.

Mientras tanto en Otro Lugar, más o menos en la zona Sur de la Sociedad de Almas el capitán Hitsugaya y el Capitán Kuchiki se encontraban revisando un documento.

Hitsugaya: me parece demasiado pronto para que empiecen con esto, Orihime apenas tiene menos de un día en La Sociedad de Almas, me parece absurdo apresurarse con algo como esto – dijo releyendo entre líneas el documento nuevamente.

Byakuya: entre las Familias de sangre noble, es primordial asegurar la supervivencia del linaje, por más "ridículo" que parezca, es nuestro deber hacer a la próxima generación más fuerte para que pueda cuidarse por sí misma.

Hitsugaya: ¿y tú mismo te crees eso?

Byakuya: NO. Pero tiene un poco de sentido si lo vez desde otro ángulo, odio reconocerlo, pero en esto si estoy de acuerdo contigo, Capitán Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya: ¿lo estás? – pregunto extrañado

Byakuya: si, Lo estoy. Por lo que se esa chica apenas tiene los 18 años, por lo cual es legal que contraiga matrimonio en el mundo Humano, pero aquí estamos en la Sociedad de Almas y tanto aquí como por costumbre entre los nobles, las hijas de estos se acostumbran casar entre los 21 y los 23 años, con algunas excepciones, pero por lo general así son las cosas.

Hitsugaya: entonces esto de ahora es... – dijo enfatizando con los documentos en las manos

Byakuya: así es, están buscando candidatos para ser su esposo dentro de unos años

Hitsugaya: ¿la Obligaran aa…? – dijo asustado

Byakuya: temo que no me he explicado bien, a lo que me refiero es que la familia de la chica o del chico, expide invitaciones explícitamente a los que ellos consideran dignos candidatos para desposarla en matrimonio, en este caso, tu y yo recibimos la misma carta esta mañana, de modo que somos candidatos a su mano, es como un aviso por así decirlo, claro que tenemos que enviar una carta para negarnos si no deseamos hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión no podemos – dijo señalando con el dedo un párrafo en el documento – por lo cual estamos obligados a ser sus pretendientes por motivos de seguridad Nivel 1, ¿Comprendes eso? – explico pacientemente a su Compañero

Hitsugaya: sí.

Byakuya: bien – tomo un sorbo de Té que le acababan de servir hace poco una de las camareras del lugar, deposito la taza con elegancia sobre el porta tazas en la mesa de fina madera – desde ahora hasta dentro de 3 años se da inicio el llamado "Periodo de Cortejo", como se le suele llamar, en el cual los pretendientes trataran de ganarse su corazón y al final de todo este circo, porque te aseguro que eso será, ella al final elegirá con quien desea Casarse – termino su explicación tomando otro sorbo de Té.

Hitsugaya: … entonces si es un circo ¿tú no participaras no es así? – le pregunto mientras el capitán bebía otro sorbo

Byakuya: … aun no lo he decidido – dijo dando otro sorbo sin haber bajado del todo su taza

Hitsugaya: ¿Participara? – entrecerró los ojos

Byakuya: ¿Por qué me miras de esa Forma?, ¿Acaso no puedo?

Hitsugaya: no es eso, eso solo…. Creí...

Byakuya: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi querida Hisana Falleció, ahora tengo la felicidad de Rukia quien es mi más grande Orgullo, con su ayuda he salido adelante y creo que estoy listo para volverlo a intentar, Capitán – dijo firmemente

Hitsugaya: …Bien entonces – dijo tomando su pergamino y guardándolo entre su Haori – espero, que esto no se convierta en una molestia para Inoue – el Capitan Kuchiki lo miro levantando una ceja interrogante – me refiero a que debe de ser un tanto apresurado para ella, han sido demasiados cambios para ella en tan pocas horas y ahora esto, se sentirá presionada sabiendo que un grupo va tras ella y que su vida peligra y..

Byakuya: ¿es preocupación por una amiga, o es…? – Hitsugaya abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de su igual - ¿usted esta interesado en Inoue Orihime? – pregunto serio y con una punzada de algo que hace mucho no sentía, Celos

Hitsugaya: n.… no diga Tonterías, Capitan, Inoue es una muy Buena amiga, solo me preocupo por ella – dijo cruzándose de brazos "Tranquilamente" y cerrando los ojos para parecer serio – después de todo todas las veces que hemos ido al mundo humano ella nos ha acogido en su casa, es normal que desarrollásemos una amistad, es por eso que me preocupa su situación emocional.

Byakuya lo miro no muy convencido por unos momentos y después volvió a darle otro sorbo a su Té sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

Mientras tanto Rangiku conversaba animadamente con Rukia sobre donde deberían de llevar a Orihime a pasear, mientras Rukia estaba convencida de ir a un lugar tranquilo para hacer digestión, Rangiku insistía en ir de Compras a alguna tienda diciendo "ya que hemos comido algo, tenemos las energías necesarias para salir de compras, quizás haya algún descuento, será divertido, además tenemos a Hisagi para que nos lleve las compras" le decía sonriendo a sus amigas, mientras que Hisagi fruncía el ceño no muy convencido de querer ir a alguna tienda con Rangiku "la reina de las compras", ya una vez la habían acompañado él y Kira y la situación se había convertido en un auténtico desafío de supervivencia para ellos dos mientras cargaban una gran pila de Cajas y bolsas, Hitsugaya no mentía al decir que Rangiku necesitaba llevar consigo a medio escuadrón para llevar sus compras de regreso.

 **Nota del capítulo:**

 **Sé que a algunos les parecerá un poco raro una de las cosas que dijo Rangiku pero esto se relaciona con algo que le dijo el Capitán Kensei a el tío de Orihime, Choji, y es que me estuve informando en varias cuentas que hablaban sobre los personajes de BLEACH y me llamo la atención (más bien me dio un ataque cuando lo leí) que decían que Hisagi tenía sentimientos Románticos por Rangiku Matsumoto y que en varias partes de la seria más bien en los Omake conocidos se muestra este pues sonrojándose al verla entre otras cosas y quise usar eso para darle algo de picante a este Fic, amo a Rangiku es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero al enterarme de esto casi me dan ganas de matarla jajaa, bueno, meteré algunas situaciones medio Triángulo amoroso con este par y Orihime, pero obviamente no dejare que Hisagi se quede con ella(me refiero a no quedarse con Rangiku), así que no me maten jaja.**

 **Otra cosa ya he metido a nuestro amado Byakuya como me han estado pidiendo varios lectores y estoy pensando aun como voy a hacer que estos dos se queden solos en una cita en el futuro, si tienen alguna idea, será bienvenida, me ayudaría muchísimo que me dejasen un comentario al respecto sobre esto, el próximo capítulo hare que aparezca por arte de Magia Kira y volverá a escena nuestro querido Teniente Renji Abarai , ¡voy a enviar de Compras a todos!, las chicas se van a poner guapas y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre que se podrían poner ellas, que prendas se usarían en la sociedad de almas, algún diseño u algo que me quieran describir, pues será tomado en cuenta o será descrito igual a como lo han sugerido y al principio del capítulo pondré el nombre de quien diseño el vestido que usaran las chicas porque me gustaría que se fueran de** **Feria en un festival** **, de modo que ellas usaran esos vestidos que me describan para esa ocasión**


	7. Cuestionando Sentimientos y compras

**hola, hola, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo Capitulo de este Fic, les pido disculpas por no haber podido actualizar el sábado pasado, debido a que en mi universidad se usa algo llamado Inforo, y como estudiante debo de cumplir con 4 inforos para poder graduarme, y toda la semana estuve muy ocupada poniéndome de acuerdo con unas compañeras para rentar habitación de Hotel para quedarnos ahí durante esos días por que empezaban temprano las conferencias y terminaban tarde y así de modo que no tuve tiempo de actualizar ni de avanzar en el siguiente capitulo, de modo que estuve trabajando duro esta semana para recompensar su dura espera, así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, es un poco mas largo que los demás, he leído sus comentarios y ya elegí los vestuarios que las chicas vestirán en el Festival, este capitulo no trata sobre el festival este se vera en el siguiente capitulo ahora solo hablare un poco sobre los sentimientos de Hisagi y el próximo cap pondré un poco de Romanticismo entre varias parejas.**

 **.**

 **Los diseños que elegí para las chicas son:**

 **Rukia:** Alonso Wkr5

 **Orihime:** Juvia mi FAN NUMERO 1

 **Matsumoto:** Sahara M.

.

 **Sus diseños saldrán en el siguiente Capitulo, muchas gracias por su ayuda en diseñar los Vestuarios de las chicas para el siguiente Capitulo, sus Diseños Fueron los mas acertados para estos personajes, felicidades y gracias por sus diseños, espero disfruten este capitulo, mas que nada es sobre los sentimientos de Hisagi, lo estamos ayudando a definir sus sentimientos ya que no se puede quedar con las dos. XD**

Kira: la mañana está pasando demasiado lento, ¿no lo crees?

Renji: ¡AY, NO ENTIENDO NADA! – grito frustrado

Kira: ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto viendo a su amigo con cara de pocas pulgas y una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la mejilla

Renji: aa.… perdona – dijo alejando su atención de unos papeles hacia su amigo -estaba buscando algo que me dijo Rukia esta mañana – dijo volviendo su atención a los papeles en sus manos

Kira: ¿algo que te dijo, que cosa?

Renji: algo sobre que Orihime estaba en el Gotei 13

Kira: aaaa…. – dijo quitándole importancia volviendo su vista al frente - ¡¿Espera...que...?, ¿no lo sabias? – volvió su atención a su amigo a su lado

Renji: eee… no... – lo miro perplejo por su cambio de actitud, por lo general Kira era muy tranquilo

Kira: serás despistado... – se puso la mano derecha sobre su frente – es de lo que todos en los 13 escuadrones están hablando desde ayer, Renji

Renji: eee… ¿ayer?

Kira: ¡así es!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas, eres un Teniente?!

Renji: ¡y si por ser Teniente, ¿Por qué no se me notifico, y como es que todos menos yo lo saben?!

Kira: eso… eso si es un misterio… - cruzo uno de sus brazos y apoyo el codo del otro sobre este para tomarse la barbilla pensativo

Niña: ¡hola! – dijo saludándolos con una sonrisa

Renji y Kira: …

Niña: ejem... jeje – se ríe nerviosa – disculpen señores, me pidieron repartir estos folletos, ¿puedo darles uno? – sonríe a ambos Shinigamis

Renji: aa.… si... – dijo tomando uno de los folletos que le tendía la niña

Niña: ¡gracias! – dijo inclinándose ante ellos y después salir corriendo hacia otro grupo de Shinigamis a entregarles otro folleto

Kira: Pues sí que es una niña ocupada – dijo mirándola irse de grupo en grupo entregando Folletos a todo aquel que veía – a todo esto, ¿De qué es el folleto que te dio?

Renji: mmm… - miro el papel en su mano examinándolo con los ojos – al parecer habrá un festival mañana por la noche

Kira: ¿un festival Matsuri?, supongo que es para recaudar fondos para el templo de…

Rangiku: pero ¿no veo por qué sería una mala idea llevar a Orihime a recorrer las tiendas de la Zona Este?

Rukia: ¡Orihime necesita descansar!, ¿Qué no entiendes que apenas llego ayer y necesita acostumbrar su cuerpo a las partículas espirituales?

Rangiku: eso, lo hiso su cuerpo durante la noche, no la veo cansada

Rukia: necesita descansar para hacer digestión, su cuerpo no funciona igual que el nuestro, Rangiku

Rangiku: y recorrer las tiendas le ayudara a hacerlo más rápido, no es una lisiada que necesite reposar todo el día

Rukia: no estoy diciendo eso… - dijo apretando los puños cuando de reojo vio a Renji y a Kira - aaa... ¡Renji!

Renji: aaa… - dijo asustado al ser descubierto por el grupo, si no había oído mal, Rangiku había dicho la palabra "Tiendas", lo que quería decir que seguramente si ella los veía los obligaría a llevar sus compras durante todo el camino

Rukia: ¡Dile a Rangiku que Orihime necesita descansar después de haber almorzado!

Renji: yo... ee. Este...

Rukia: ¡Díselo! – le grito enojada

Kira: ¡Creo que Orihime es la única que debe de decidir eso!, ¿no lo creen? – dijo interrumpiéndolos haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver

Hisagi: en eso tiene Razón – dijo volteando a ver a Orihime una vez más desde que habían salido del Gotei 13

Rangiku: ¿y tú por qué habías hablado hasta ahora, eeh...?

Hisagi: porque ambas también tenían razón, sin embargo, estaban tan ocupadas discutiendo por cómo hacer sentir cómoda y sobre que sería mejor para Orihime que olvidaron preguntarle a ella que necesita o que quiere hacer

Rukia y Rangiku: eehh… - bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas

Rukia: yo... lo lamento Orihime

Orihime: … no.… no es nada... yo… - avergonzada desvió la mirada por unos segundos, no estaba acostumbrada a que le pidieran disculpas, más bien era ella la que todo el tiempo las daba – jejee – dijo rascándose la cabeza – es que en realidad no sabía que quería hacer jeje

Hisagi: Orihime – dijo acercándose por detrás a ella poniéndola nerviosa - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la peli naranja

Orihime: eee este... yo…

Mientras Orihime intentaba poner sus palabras en orden para formar una oración decente, Rangiku se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada haca los recién llegados y pudo ver en las manos del pelirrojo un papel que parecía ser el folleto de una festividad, así que inmediatamente se dejó ir y le arrebató el papel a Renji

Rangiku: ¿Qué es esto?

Renji: ee… es un folleto

Rangiku leyó las letras impresas en el papel y su rostro se ilumino, con una sonrisa corrió hacia Rukia quien miraba a una nerviosa Orihime tratando de articular palabras entendibles, y le puso el papel delante de la cara para que lo mirara, Rukia se sorprendió en un principio por el cambio tan repentino de imagen que dio un paso hacia atrás, pero al ver mejor el Folleto se inclinó para verlo de cerca, cuando lo leyó una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y miro cómplice a Rangiku

Rukia: ¡Orihime, mira! – dijo acercándose a Orihime y mostrándole el Folleto

Orihime: ¿un festival? – dijo volviendo a la normalidad

Rukia: así es – dijo sonriendo a su amiga - ¿Te gustaría ir, Orihime?

Orihime: yo… - miro de reojo a Hisagi quien parecía mirar a los recién llegados - ¡sí! – sonríe ampliamente

Rukia y Rangiku sonríen ampliamente felices, pero cada una por diferentes razones

Rangiku: ooh… si... – todos la voltean a ver – ahora si podremos ir de compras – dijo entusiasmada, en cuanto dijo eso, los sensores de peligro de Renji, Kira y Hisagi se encendieron – el festival es mañana y tenemos que elegir lo que usaremos – dijo señalando el folleto – debemos buscar un traje nuevo – dijo poniendo los puños en sus caderas

Rukia: … ¡si es verdad! – apoyo la moción de Matsumoto

Orihime: … - no estaba muy convencida de ir de Tiendas, pero quería pasar un rato con sus amigas y aún más porque sabía que sus amigas estaban muy entusiasmadas con la idea de ir a buscar vestidos para el Festival

En cuanto escucharon la afirmativa de Rukia y que Orihime no se negaba a la idea, Renji y Kira estaban a punto de emprender la huida, pero o contaban con que su amigo de copas los traicionaría.

Hisagi: ¡eso es una buena idea, ¿no creen Tenientes Kira y Abarai?! – sus amigos se paralizaron en su sitio al escucharlo

Rukia: que buena idea, deberían acompañarnos - dijo sonriendo al par en especial a Renji

Kira: yoo... este, paso – dijo tratando de huir, pero fue tomado por detrás del cuello de su Kimono negro por Renji - ¿Qué estas...?

Renji: no voy a hundirme solo con Hisagi – le dijo en voz baja apretando los dientes en una sonrisa – tu estas aquí también, estamos en el mismo barco ahora

Rangiku: ¡qué bien! – dijo apretando los puños contra su pecho emocionada – esto será divertido

Rangiku y Rukia tomaron a Orihime una de cada brazo y comenzaron a caminar con ella rumbo a las Tiendas de ropa muy animadamente, mientras que Orihime trataba de prestar atención a ambas de sus amigas quienes trataban de hacerse oír sobre la otra para decirle lo grandioso que se la pasarían juntas probándose prendas, mientras que Hisagi obligaba a sus amigos a caminar delante de el para no perderlos de vista y que uno de ellos decidiera fugarse y dejarlo solo con las compras de Rangiku Matsumoto.

.

Una vez que llegaron a la zona de tiendas corrieron llevando a Orihime a cuestas hacia una de las tiendas en donde ponía un letrero que decía: "HOY, GRAN BARATA DEL 50% DE DESCUENTO EN TODA LA TIENDA"

Mientras que los chicos las seguían desde lejos, ellas se dedicaron a vestir y desvestir a Orihime y a ellas mismas con los diferentes Kimonos y Yukatas que había en la tienda.

Kira: ¿Por qué me trajeron a mí?

Hisagi: en 1° porque tengo que vigilar a Orihime desde que se levanta hasta que se va a dormir

En 2° porque no me voy a quedar solo con ellas en una tienda de ropa

En 3° por que los invitaron a ustedes también a Venir

En 4° porque somos unos Caballeros y debemos ayudarlas

Y en 5° porque somos un equipo y no nos dejamos abajo en este tipo de situaciones

Renji: muy cierto – dijo cruzado de brazos meditativo

Kira: No quiero morir… - dijo deprimido

Hisagi: demasiado tarde – dijo apuntando en dirección a la puerta, sus amigos siguieron la dirección en la que apuntaba su amigo y vieron a una muy cargada Rangiku con varias bolsas y paquetes de ropa.

Rangiku: ¡yujuuu!, Chicos – canturrio para atraer su atención - ¿podrían ayudarme? – dijo mostrándose desde detrás de los paquetes a lo que ellos pusieron cara de terror pues se imaginaban que detrás de ella vendrían más paquetes como ya era costumbre, pero en lugar de eso salieron Rukia con algunos paquetes en sus brazos y Orihime con una bolsa pequeña entre sus manos

Rukia: ay esto si es un poco pesado, ¿oye Renji, me ayudas?

Renji: eee ...

Rukia: Por favooor – dijo pestañeando coquetamente lo que hiso sonrojar un poco a Renji quien intento ocultarlo desviando la mirada hacia el tejado de algún edificio a su izquierda

Renji: es...es... está bien – dijo con un ligero puchero aun con la mirada desviada y tomo las compras de Rukia que no eran más que 4 paquetes

Hisagi y Kira se miraron, uno de los dos tendría que llevar los paquetes de Rangiku y ninguno de los dos quería ser quien quedara enterrado bajo las compras de la teniente, se miraron a los ojos fijamente y después corrieron en dirección de Orihime al mismo tiempo para agarrar sus compras, ms bien su única compra, Hisagi era más rápido que Kira, pero no quería arriesgarse a perder contra él, así que lo empujo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de lado cerca de los pies de Matsumoto.

Hisagi: Permíteme ayudarte, Inoue – san – dijo posicionándose a su lado, extendiéndole la mano para coger su paquete como todo un caballero

Orihime: aa… Kira – san… - dijo preocupada por el pobre teniente en el suelo

Hisagi: tranquila, él está bien - dijo sonriéndole y tomando su bolsa de sus manos

Orihime: pero…

Hisagi: así nos llevamos entre nosotros – dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla

Kira se levantó del suelo y miro a Matsumoto con cara de impaciencia

Rangiku: ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

Kira: si… - dijo acongojado tomando los 10 paquetes que le tendía la Teniente para después lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Hisagi, quien decidió ignorarlo para sonreírle nuevamente a Orihime.

.

.

Kira Punto De Vista

"maldito Hisagi traicionero, me las pagaras después" – dije mentalmente mirando con rabia a mi ""amigo"" mientras este miraba a la pequeña Orihime a los ojos – "a todo esto, ¿Por qué la mira tanto?, desde que nos topamos con ellos en el camino no ha dejado de mirarla, es cierto que es su guardián y que debe de vigilarla pero… no deja de mirarla, se supone que también debe de estar vigilando el entorno…

Fin Kira Punto De Vista

.

.

Rangiku: que no se te caiga nada Kira – le dijo advirtiéndole con una sonrisa que daba a entender que lo mataría si les pasaba algo a sus compras a la que Kira asintió asustado.

Orihime: ¿estás bien, Kira-san? – volvió a preguntarle al teniente

Kira: si estoy bien – sonrió forzosamente

Orihime: ...

Hisagi: como dije, así nos llevamos entre nosotros – le sonríe tomándola del hombro Derecho y acercándola en su torso en lo que pareciera un abrazo, lo que hiso sentir nerviosa a Orihime y la obligo a bajar la cabeza para que no se notara un ligero sonrojo

Rangiku: bien, demasiada lastima y charla, ¡vayamos a ver más tiendas! – dijo emocionada tomando a Orihime del brazo y corriendo con ella hacia otra tienda

Orihime: waaaa…. – medio grito sorprendida por el repentino jalón que le dio la teniente al jalarla

Rukia: ¡he espérenme! – corrió tras ellas mientras los chicos se miraban unos a otros

Los chicos miraron la escena con las compras en sus manos y después corrieron a donde ellas habían corrido para no perderlas de vista, cuando las encontraron las esperaron nuevamente afuera de la tienda de ropa sentados en una banca cercana.

Kira: y el día aún no termina – dijo con pesimismo

Hisagi: no seas pesimista, Rangiku se cansará de ver la misma ropa en los aparadores y ya no querrá comprar nada más.

Kira: eso lo dices por que no tienes que llevar sus compras TT_TT

Renji: Rukia tampoco es de comprar mucho, pero aun así las cosas que compra son algo pesadas – dijo quejándose

Kira: si, pero al menos eso es mejor que morir debajo de las compras de Matsumoto

Renji: que quejicas eres…

Kira: rr… mira quien fue a hablar, eres todo un Tsundere cuando se trata de Rukia, Abarai – esto hiso que el pelirojo se sonrojara notablemente haciendo que Kira sonriera triunfante - ¿eso es un sí?

Renji: n..nn..NO, eso no es verdad – dijo cruzándose de brazos ignorando a sus amigos

Hisagi: je.. – se rio de forma sencilla

Kira: ¿y tú de que te burlas si estas casi en el mismo barco?

Hisagi: ¿eh? – se sorprende por la repentina acusación

Kira: ¿Qué te pasa a ti con Inoue – san? – cuestiono inclinándose hacia el acusativamente con las manos cruzadas al frente de su torso

Hisagi: ¿Q.… que quieres decir...? – pregunto nervioso

Kira: eso mismo que escuchaste

Hisagi: Soy su guardián

Kira: sabes perfectamente que eso no tiene nada que ver con mi pregunta

Renji: ahora que lo mencionas, esta mañana estabas actuando extraño en los terrenos de la 13ava División – dijo con voz acusatoria a su amigo, cruzándose de brazos e imitando la acción de su amigo, pero inclinándose de lado y levantando y subiendo las cejas

Hisagi: es... es normal – dijo recuperando su seriedad de siempre o al menos tratando de hacerlo – después de todo es mi primera vez trabajando como guardián de alguien – dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para dar una apariencia tranquila

Renji: ajaaa.. – dijo antes de que las chicas empezaran a salir de la tienda

Rukia: Renji – canturreo feliz saliendo de la tienda con 4 paquetes más - ¿Me ayudas? – pregunto con voz encantadora

Renji: s..si – dijo medio sonrojándose a lo que sus amigos rieron en voz baja

Rukia: ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sin comprender el porqué de sus risas

Renji: no, No es nada – dijo tomando sus compras y fulminándolos con la mirada a lo que estos rieron un poco más fuerte – ¡bueno basta ya, no!

Rangiku: ¿de qué se burlan ustedes dos, ¿eh?, si son igual que Renji, cuando una chica bonita les pide algo también lo hacen – dijo saliendo con un solo paquete en la mano, haciendo que Renji y Rukia se ruborizaran por sus palabras

Hisagi y Kira: eeh..

Rangiku: jee.. ya era hora de que se callaran, toma – dijo entregándole un paquete a Kira – iremos a la siguiente tienda, será mejor que se queden aquí para que no se cansen

Hisagi: yo.. – dijo comenzando a levantarse de su lugar

Rangiku: Tu nada – dijo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba hacia atrás para volverlo a sentar – Rukia y yo estamos con ella, así que descansa un poco Vaquero

Hisagi miro como Rangiku llevaba a Orihime hacia otra tienda estando aun sentado en el banco

Renji: debes elegir a una, amigo – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados recargándose en el respaldo de la banca con los brazos aun cruzados sobre su pecho

Hisagi: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kira: tú sabes bien a que nos referimos

Hisagi: saben quién es quién me gusta, Orihime es solo mi responsabilidad, no la miro de manera especial ni nada por el estilo

Renji: sí, claro – dijo rodando los ojos

Kira: podrás engañarte a ti mismo, pero nosotros que te conocemos bien, sabemos cuándo alguien te interesa de verdad, y justo ahora estas sintiendo algo más por Orihime que simple responsabilidad

Hisagi: no la conozco tan bien como para decir que...

Renji: … que estas enamorándote de ella

Hisagi: … - lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados analizando sus palabras – sí...

Kira: deja de pensar por unos segundos y pregúntate, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos?, siempre has estado coladisimo por Rangiku, pero ahora llega una chica que es súper linda, digamos que es una versión mejorada de Rangiku y eso te confunde

Renji y Hisagi: ¿Versión mejorada?

Kira: es un decir, solo piénsenlo, Orihime es Educada, Linda, inteligente, hermosa, aplicada, Bella, Responsable, Generosa, entre otras cosas – al terminar de hablar se asustó por como lo miraban sus amigos - ¿Qué…?, ¿Por qué me miran así?

Renji: "Linda, Hermosa, Bella..." – dijo con una mueca sugerente en la cara

Hisagi: espero que no estés enamorado de Orihime – le dijo amenazadoramente

Kira: ¿eeh?, noo... no es eso, yo solo decía… bueno ajan – tosió para aclararse la garganta – lo que quiero decir es que Orihime es una chica genial, ¿OK?, su belleza compite con la de Matsumoto, muchos de los Shinigamis en el Sereitei también lo creen, no soy el único – dijo cruzándose de brazos y girándose para darles la espalda a sus amigos

Hisagi: ¿Muchos? – dijo molesto

Renji: ¿celoso? – le dice mirándolo con una mirada picara en el rostro

Hisagi: ¿eh?

Kira: ahora que lo dices…. – voltea y lo mira pícaramente

Hisagi: ¡dejen de decir tonterías!

Rangiku: ¿Tonterías? – dijo poniendo cara de picara, acercándoseles por atrás sorprendiendo a todos – están hablando de Orihime – chan a sus espaldas, ¿no es así?

Hisagi se levantó con los ojos cerrados y camino un par de pasos

Hisagi: no tengo nada que decir a eso

Rangiku: ¿ah?, ya veo – sonríe maliciosamente

Renji: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y las chicas?

Hisagi: ¿Dónde está Orihime? – dijo abriendo los ojos y corriendo en la dirección de Rangiku para interrogarle asustado

Rangiku: jajá... ¡ahí! – dijo señalando a un par de chicas que caminaban animadamente en su dirección para reunirse con ellos – que poca fe me tienes, te dije que la cuidaríamos ¿no?

Kira: en realidad no lo hiciste

Rangiku: pero estaba implícito, ahora iremos a ver las Zapaterías así que pórtense bien chicos – decía al mismo tiempo que las chicas dejaban sus cosas al lado de los chicos

Rukia: deberíamos descansar un poco, hemos llevado a Orihime de un lado a otro sin pararnos a descansar

Orihime: estoy bien Rukia – chan - dijo bajando sus bolsas – puedo continuar

Rangiku: así se habla Orihime – chan – dijo contenta tomándola del brazo - ¡Vamos Rukia-chan!

Rukia: eh... si – dijo distraídamente pues estaba tratando de descifrar la mirada que su amigo Renji le lanzaba a Hisagi.

.

.

Rangiku Punto De Vista

"al parecer Hisagi aún no se da cuenta de lo que está sintiendo, es lógico después de todo no es fácil olvidar a una belleza como yo" – dije en mi mente al mismo tiempo que sacudía sensualmente mi cabello – "Orihime es como yo, tenemos una belleza única, aunque no estoy segura de dejar ir a Hisagi, Orihime es como mi hermana menor y Hisagi es mi compañero de copas y confidente, ¿Orihime será feliz con un hombre como el?, puede que beba demasiado pero sabe controlarse, no es violento cuando toma ni nada de eso, es pasivo, pero le molestara a Orihime ese detalle, ¿Cómo le gustan los chicos a Orihime?, como Ichigo Kurosaki Obviamente, pero ¿que vio en él?, ¿Qué le atrajo de él?, ¿su cabello tan naranja como el de ella?, bueno no tan anaranjado, ¿su cara? Pues son algo parecidos, pero Hisagi es más atractivo eso es seguro, ¿su físico?, Hisagi es mucho más fuerte que él, ¿su carácter?, Ichigo es un Idiota en algunas ocasiones, pero tiene sus encantos por así decirlo, además Hisagi es más educado que él, ¡es prácticamente perfecto!, cualquier chica querría tenerlo como novio, ¿pero y Orihime?, será mejor que lo averigüe si quiero que Hisagi sea Feliz con alguien que no sea yo" – mire a Orihime y me pregunte como podría sacar el tema- " quizás una reunión de chicas funcionaria"

Fin Rangiku Punto De Vista

.

.

Rukia Punto De Vista

"Rangiku y los demás están actuando extraño, la forma en la que miraban a Hisagi, ¿sabrán algo que ignoro? La forma en la que lo miraban era como de acusación, pero no de forma mala si no de… - abrí los ojos al atar los cabos - ¡a Hisagi le gusta Orihime!, noo, no, no, no, no, no, a Hisagi no puede gustarle Orihime – chan, eso sería Horrible y más porque a mi Ni – sama le gusta Orihime, Hisagi es el chico que toda chica querría tener, al igual que mi NI- sama, pero Ni – sama es más Genial que Hisagi pero… ¿a quién preferiría Orihime?, ambos son buenos pretendientes pero Ni – sama es mejor, aun así, también esta Ichigo, por lo que se es de Dos buenas Familias, una Shinigami y la otra Quincy, pertenecía a las Familias Shiba y la familia Kurosaki, pero Ni – sama pertenece a la familia Kuchiki una honorable y respetuosa familia aquí en la sociedad de almas es más probable que su familia quiera casarla con alguien como él, ¿no es así?, pero…" – mire a Orihime de reojo - "la decisión es de Orihime al final"

Fin Rukia Punto De Vista

.

.

Hisagi Punto De Vista

"¿Gustarme Orihime?, soy su guardián, es mi deber vigilarla, solo es eso, no podemos tener otro tipo de relación" – voltee en la dirección en la que se habían ido y mire el cómo Matsumoto jugaba con su cabello de forma seductiva y sentí crecer un rubor en mis mejillas, pero al ver la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Orihime, tan inocente y puro… hiso a mi corazón saltar como no lo había sentido antes

Fin Hisagi Punto De Vista

.

.

Kira Punto De Vista

"¿cómo me enredo en estas situaciones?, sabía que hoy no debía de salir de mi escuadrón, debí quedarme con el capitán Rojuro" – dije arrepentido de mi decisión de ir a caminar fuera de mi escuadrón – "aunque la mañana se está haciendo entretenida, me pregunto si Hisagi se está enamorando de Orihime, como sea esto no les gustara a los demás hombres en la sociedad de almas, Orihime tiene muchos seguidores aquí en la sociedad de almas, principalmente a quienes han estado en el mundo humano o han participado en una pelea con ella y aún más quienes la vieron entrenar con Rukia cuando se preparaban para la batalla de Invierno en contra de Aizen" – suspire – "por lo que escuche en la oficina de mi Capitán no todos podrán ser aceptados como pretendientes de Orihime, incluso le han pedido a mi capitán que ayude a alejar a los "indignos" por así decirlo, al parecer Rojuro conoce a personas importantes" – me recosté en el respaldo de la banca tratando de relajarme un poco – "escuche un par de rumores anoche mientras caminaba por los campos de entrenamiento, al parecer quieren que Hisagi sea uno de los candidatos o algo así, o al menos eso era lo que logre entender, quizás escuche mal, pero no deberían de haberle enviado una carta como hicieron con el Capitán Kuchiki y el Capitán Hitsugaya o algo así ¿no?" – suspire cansado – " al menos a mí no me mandaron una de esas Cartas jeje, no quiero que me maten los fanáticos de Orihime, aunque tampoco es como si ellos debieran enterarse, Orihime es muy bonita pero no es mi tipo de chica, prefiero a una menos… eh? – mis ojos se abrieron al ver una belleza que nunca antes había visto jamás, portaba un uniforme blanco reluciente que conformaba una falda larga con una abertura que permitía ver su pierna derecha, llevaba unas medias que le llegaban hasta medio muslo color blanco translucido con terminación en un dobles rematado con un adorno azul en el borde que parecía un pequeño moño, llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color Blanco con las mangas dobladas color Azul y un sombrero estilo Ruso antiguo del mismo color Blando con una franja vertical azul y un broche dorado, su cabello caía en cascadas de color castaño claro, sus ojos eran azules, de un Azul muy Vibrante y tenía unas frondosas pestañas las cuales batía como si fueran alas de Mariposas y tenía un pequeño lunar en forma de corazón en su mejilla cerca de su Ojo Izquierdo, "la Mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás…".

Kira aleta Punto De Vista

.

.

.

 **Bueno pues espero que me dejen muchos comentarios para que me digan que les pareció este Capitulito, ha aparecido una nueva Personaje, ¿Quién será?, solo les diré que me inspire en una de mis Fans, yo diría MI FAN NUMERO 1, a quien al parecer le gusta mucho Kira, la verdad quiero que al menos los personajes que mas voy a usar en este Fic terminen emparejados así que por esto cree a esta personaje tan sexy, aun que tengo algunas ideas para ella, pero no se las diré por que seria crear Spoiler, con el tiempo se darán cuenta, pero FAN NUMERO 1 , Bienvenida a este Fic.**

 **.**

 **y ¿por que digo que es mi fan numero 1?, pues por que ella fue la primera en enviarme un comentario cuando subí el primer capitulo de este Fic y me ha estado dejando comentarios cada que subo un nuevo capitulo, por eso es mi fan numero 1, y es por eso que estimo mucho sus comentarios**

 **.**

 **A quienes han agregado mi fic como uno de sus Favoritos se los agradesco mucho de corazón, no saben lo que significa eso para mi, por favor déjenme un comentario, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia y si les gustaría que tomara algún rumbo, sus ideas serán bien recibidas, recuerden que sus ideas y comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme para crear nuevos capítulos y me ayudan a mejorar la calidad del Fic.**

 **.**

 **Les dejo un beso y un abrazo, espero sus Comentarios ya saben que estos me ayudan a inspirarme y a mejorar la calidad de los siguientes capítulos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este Fic, espero leerlos pronto, buenas noches.**


	8. ¿Quien es la chica nueva?

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión y con el solo objetivo de entretener, Bleach y sus Personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pido una disculpa por durar mas de dos semanas sin actualizar este Fic, pero es que entre en semana de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de trabajar en la historia mas que en los pequeños recesos que nos dan entre clase, la mayoría la escribí en mi cuaderno y la traspase a la computadora después de clases, y era tan poco lo que avanzaba que no me atrevía a publicarlo, espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

Orihime Pov

"Hisagi san a estado actuando extraño desde que nos encontramos a Kira -san y a Renji -san, me pregunto si ¿se sentirá avergonzado por tener que acompañarnos de compras?, aunque, ellos también se estaban comportando extraño desde hace poco" - mire a mis amigas, Rangiku estaba en la sección de Ropa en la tienda, frente a un espejo Probándose por encima un par de vestidos alternándolos uno después de otro sobre su cuerpo, como tratando de decidir qué color le quedaría mejor, y Rukia estaba en la sección de Zapatos mirando un par muy bonito que estaba sobre una repisa que le habían llamado la atención – " ahora que lo pienso, incluso Rangiku – san y Rukia – san, desde que nos encontramos con Byakuya -sama esta mañana y con Hitsugaya San, quizás sea debido a que se están esforzando para hacerme sentir cómoda, para que no piense en mi casa y en Tatsuki-san, y en Mitsuru-san, Azano -san, Sado – Kun, Uryuu -Kun, Karin-san, Yuzu -san y en …. Kurosaki – kun….." – lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos al recordar a mi querido Kurosaki -kun, había tratado de no pensar en él desde que me desperté esta mañana pero era inútil, Trate de cesar mis lágrimas pero no podía, era como si una llave se hubiera abierto dentro de mí y no pudiera dejar de llorar, corrí al interior de uno de los probadores y me encerré para que ninguna de mis amigas me viera, no quería preocuparlas ni incomodarlas, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, no podía arruinarles el día por mis estúpidos conflictos emocionales, tenía que ser fuerte ante ellas – "odiaba que me tuvieran lastima, odiaba depender de otros y más que nada odiaba preocupar a mis amigos".

Fin Orihime Pov

Con los chicos-

Renji: ey, Kira… - se le quedo mirando al notar que su amigo estaba distraído - ¿te sucede algo? – dijo posicionándose junto al tratar de mirar que es lo que absorbía su atención y entonces lo vio, una hermosa chica castaña - ¡Que hermosa! – fue lo único que atino a decir, captando la atención de Kira quien lo miro Rabioso, pero este ni lo miro, pues tenía los ojos puestos en la Castaña.

Kira: Yo la vi Primero – dijo celoso a su amigo

Renji: el que se queda mirando Pierde – dijo saltando por encima de él hacia donde estaba la Castaña de ojos Azules.

Kira: ¡eso no es justo! – grito en su dirección saliendo tras de el para detenerlo

Hisagi: ¿Pero qué…? – dijo escuchando el grito del Rubio y percatándose de que estos dos estaban corriendo quien sabe a dónde – pero, ¿qué hacen esos dos? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido – espero que no planeen dejarme aquí con todo esto – dijo malhumorado por unos momentos hasta que se percató de hacia dónde corrían – se comportan como animales – dijo suspirando y tratando de regresar a sus pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos

Renji: ¡Hola señorita! – saludo muy Galán cuando llego hacia ella, parándose con un porte muy varonil pero relajado

?: u… Hola – dijo tímidamente al percatarse de la llegada de un desconocido

Renji: Mi nombre es Abarai Renji, Teniente de la 6° división en el Gotei 13, ¿sería tan amable de decirme su nombre, señorita?

?: emm… soy... soy Juvia - dijo sonrojada, pues no se esperaba esa pregunta de un hombre tan apuesto – Juvia Ukitake

Renji: Juvia Ukitake, que lindo nombre, espera… ¿Ukitake?

Juvia: si, así es – dijo sonriendo

Kira: Ukitake…, de casualidad ¿no eres pariente de capitán de la 13º División Ukitake Jushiro?

Juvia: así es – sonríe – él es mi Tío

Kira y Renji: … - se quedan helados ante esa información

Juvia: he venido a hacerle una visita

Kira: ¿una Visita?, que bien - dijo emocionado ante esa información

Juvia: sí. será divertido – dijo sonriendo – a todo esto, ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo percatándose de que no había escuchado el nombre del rubio antes

Kira: aahh… Lo siento, me disculpo por mis modales – dijo inclinándose avergonzado – mi nombre es Kira Iduru, encantado de conocerla Señorita Juvia – la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Juvia lo miro atentamente reparando en sus hermosos ojos Azules iguales a los de ella, su mirada tan apacible, serena y angustiada le parecía extremadamente cautivadora, lo cual la hiso sonrojarse ligeramente

¿?: ¡Juvia!

¿?: ¿te están molestando?

Llegaron corriendo un par de chicas sujetando la empuñadura de sus Zanpakuto y se posicionaron a un costado de ella

Juvia: no es lo que piensan, Rinna, Kokona– dijo tranquilamente – ellos solo estaban siendo amables – sonrió en dirección de los chicos lo cual hiso que estos se sonrojaran al ver su linda sonrisa

Rinna: pues a mí no me lo parece – dijo una joven de ojos negros y cabello lacio hasta las rodillas, con una peineta que apartaba su cabello hacia su lado Izquierdo, quien vestía con un vestido sencillo color blanco son un lazo Azul atado de lado de donde colgaba su Zanpakuto

Mientras que la Otra desenfundaba lentamente su espada

Hisagi: ¿está todo bien aquí? – pregunto llegando desde atrás de los chicos con la mano en la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto

Kokona: ¿te importa? – pregunto con el entrecejo arrugado mirando la mano de Hisagi en la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto

Hisagi: solo si amenazan a mis amigos – dijo serio mirándola a los ojos

Juvia: Chicas…. – dijo incomoda por la situación

Mientras tanto las chicas caminaban platicando rumbo a la banca en donde habían dejado sus cosas y a los muchachos, platicando muy animadamente y tratando de bromear con Orihime sobre como la miraba uno de los dependientes de la última tienda a la que habían entrado pero esta parecía luchar por parecer tranquila después de haber soltado unas lágrimas dentro del vestidor, tratando de forzar una risa ante lo que sus compañeras decían, logrando relajarse finalmente y sonriendo con naturalidad cuando Rukia menciono algo sobre un chico que había tratado de coquetear fallidamente con Rangiku a lo cual esta respondió que no era su tipo y Rukia le decía que si seguía así se quedaría Soltera toda la vida…

Rangiku: jajaja…. Yo pensaría mejor a quien le va mejor esa frase – dijo dándole un codazo en el hombro – d..donde están Hisagi y esos inútiles – dijo percatándose de que en las bancas solo estaban sus compras y de que al parecer los chicos se había evaporado

Rukia: esos malditos… - dijo molesta con un puño levantado – se atrevieron a dejarnos solas con todo esto y se fueron sin siquiera avisarnos, dejando todo esto aquí como si fuera basura, si alguien se los hubiera robado, te juro que los mato

Orihime: Hisagi … san… - parpadeo perpleja al no verlo por ningún lado y entonces pensó "¿se habrá ido sin mí?, pero, es mi guardián, ¿no es así?" – y entonces comenzó a sentirse abandonada

Rangiku: mmm… - dijo molesta volteando la cabeza con furia, indignada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros – ee.. aaa. Ahí están – dijo apuntando con un dedo a los chicos

Rukia: ¿Qué hacen ahí? – pregunto molesta mientras subía una pierna en la banca y se recargaba en el respaldo de esta y ponía una mano sobre su frente mientras entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de ver mejor

Orihime: parece... – se inclinó un poco con los ojos entrecerrados – parece que están hablando con... unas chicas…

Rangiku y Rukia: ¡unas chicas! – dijeron una celosa y la otra molesta

Orihime: s... Sí ... - dijo impresionada por los gritos de sus amigas

Rangiku: ah... no, eso no… - dijo entre dientes y avanzo a paso decidido hacia el grupo frente a ellas

Orihime: Rangiku – san… - parpadeo perpleja ante su reacción, pues no pensó que iría directamente tras ellos en ese momento - ¿Rukia? – miro a su amiga parada a su lado con la mirada gacha y un semblante sombrío mientras el aura a su alrededor comenzaba a helarse haciendo a Orihime temblar de miedo ante una muy enojada Rukia Kuchiki - ¿Ru.. ru… Rukia- chan, estas bien?

Rukia: R…

Orihime: ¿R?

Rukia: Renjiiiiii…. – dijo abriendo los ojos de forma muy enojada y por unos momentos Orihime pensó ver un demonio dentro de su amiga, Orihime trato de calmar a su amiga, pero esta salió disparada corriendo en dirección de un muy distraído Renji, pasando como un rayo por un lado de Rangiku haciendo que sus cabellos volaran alborotados

Rangiku: pero ¿Qué...?

Orihime se quedó helada mirando a su amiga correr como un demonio enojado corriendo detrás de su siguiente víctima.

Con el grupo—

Rinna: ….

Renji: …. – frunció el cejo incómodo y se disponía a hablar cuando alguien lo tomo por detrás y lo tumbo con una llave al suelo dejando a todos perplejos

Rukia: RENJI…MALDITO…

Renji: ¿Rukia?

Rukia: … - lo miro con cara asesina mientras le sostenía contra el suelo encima de el

Renji: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Rukia: TE ATREVEZ A DEJAR NUESTRAS COSAS TIRADAS, SOLO PARA CORRER DETRÁS DE UNAS CHICAS, MALDITO ANIMAL, ¿ACASO ERES UN PERRO PARA IR DETRÁS DE UNAS INDEFENZAS JOVENSITAS?

Renji: ¿eeh?

Rinna: lo sabía, un Pervertido – dijo mirando hacia otro lado asqueada

Renji: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡no es lo que creen!

Rukia: A ¿NOO?, ENTONCES ¿QUE ES? – dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba su agarre sobre el pelirrojo haciéndolo quejarse del dolor

Renji: ¡aaaauuuu…Rukia, Me rompes el brazo!

Rukia: ¡ESO Y MAS TE MERECES!

Renji: ¿p..por..por qué?

Rukia: ¿Por cerdo? – dijo molesta y sonrojada

Rangiku: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo al mismo tiempo que llegaba y miraba la escena

Kokona: este pervertido y su amigo estaban molestando a nuestra señora – declaro a la recién llegada

Rangiku: ¿Qué?

Juvia: ¡no es verdad, lo han malinterpretado todo!, ellos solo trataban de ser amables conmigo

Rangiku: si como no - mascullo para ella misma mirando al rubio y al pelirrojo alternadamente

Juvia: estábamos platicando sobre el tío Ukitaque – san – continuo

Rukia y Rangiku: ¿tío Ukitake?


	9. una pequeña pelea y la verdad de Hiroki

Mientras tanto Orihime se había quedado cuidando las bolsas de las compras, Orihime se había sentado en la banca y los miraba desde donde estaba sintiéndose un poco incomoda y ¿Preocupada?

Hiroki Shiwa: ¿estás sola?

Orihime volteo asustada al reconocer la voz

Hiroki Shiwa: Parece que viste un Fantasma – bromeo al ver la expresión de susto en la cara de Orihime, pero inmediatamente esta la cambio por una seria

Orihime: …

Hiroki Shiwa: ¿te han dejado sola? – miro de un lado a otro buscando a alguno de con los que había peleado en Karakura

Orihime: No – dijo firme

Hiroki Shiwa: pues no lo parece – dijo sentándose en el banco al mismo tiempo que Orihime se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor - no están aquí

Orihime: ¿tus amigos?

Hiroki Shiwa: mis compañeros – aclaro – no somos amigos, ni nada cercano, digamos que solo estoy dentro por mi tío

Orihime: ¿tu tío?

Hiroki Shiwa: si, así es, como sea, ¿Por qué no te sientas? – dijo a la vez que le daba palmadas a la banca, Orihime miro en dirección a sus amigos y después al espacio al que le señalaba el muchacho – Te prometo que no te dañare – dijo sincero y Orihime termino aceptando su propuesta – así que … ¿de compras? – señalo las bolsas y paquetes acomodados alrededor de ella

Orihime: sí... ¿Por qué estás aquí solo?

Hiroki Shiwa: me gusta pasear y pensar en mis cosas de vez en cuando

Orihime lo miro atentamente mientras el parecía relajarse bajo la sombra del árbol donde estaban.

Orihime: ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos?

Hiroki Shiwa: …

Orihime: dijiste que no eran tus amigos ni nada parecido, eso quiere decir que no te agradan o no te llevas bien con ellos, también dices que lo haces por tu tío, pero pudiste rechazarlo

Hiroki Shiwa: es complicado – dijo sin más lógica

Orihime lo miro a los ojos y le pregunto

Orihime: ¿Por qué me están buscando? Muchos quieren mi poder para usarlo contra la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, ¿pero y ustedes?

Hiroki Shiwa: haces demasiadas preguntas, demonios – la miro por unos instantes antes de saltar sobre ella aprisionándola contra la banca y su cuerpo, recargando una rodilla sobre la banca junto a uno de los muslos de Orihime - ¿Por qué eres tan importante para ellos, aun te lo preguntas?, si quieres culpar a alguien culpa al estúpido Rey por su debilidad.

Orihime: ¿El Rey? – no entendía de que estaba hablando

Hiroki Shiwa: si estuviera trabajando para ellos ahora mismo, ya te hubiera llevado a la base, ¿Qué tienes de especial?, creía que ya lo sabias, te lo dijeron antes de traerte aquí, ¿no es así? – suspiro – no puedo con esto – se desplomo de nuevo en su lugar liberando a Orihime – no estoy loco, solo estresado – dijo al ver la cara de incomprensión de la chica – como sea, fue agradable encontrarte el día de hoy, Princesa

Orihime: …

Hiroki Shiwa: No me mires así… no sabes la enorme presión que tengo sobre mis hombros

Orihime: ¿Presión?

Hiroki Shiwa: Así es – se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud

Orihime: a veces demasiada presión te arrastra hacia un camino en donde no hay esperanza ni libertad – dijo al tiempo que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos pensativa y con la mirada fija en ellas y al terminar de decir esa frase miro en dirección al chico con sus hermoso ojos color gris

Hiroki no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de parte de ella, en realidad no esperaba que ella le respondiera, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había acercado a platicar con ella en primer lugar, sin embargo, desde que la vio, se sintió atraído por su presencia como abejas a la miel y no pudo evitar no acercarse a hablarle, ni siquiera esperaba que ella le hablara, es más, pensó que ella saldría corriendo en cuanto le reconociera, sin embargo, no fue así, ella se quedó, se puso en guardia como una guerrera en cuanto le tubo de frente y aun cuando el bajo la guardia ella se relajó pero siempre estuvo alerta.

Ella sabía que él no la lastimaría, aun cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, no sintió violencia de su parte al hacerlo, más bien sintió soledad, confusión y desesperación; se miraron unos segundos más a los ojos hasta que una hoja afilada rompió el contacto e hiso a Hiroki retroceder.

Hisagi: ¡Aléjate de ella! – grito al tiempo que apuntaba su Zanpakuto hacia el

Hiroki Shiwa: Volvemos a vernos … – aterrizo en el suelo a un par de metros de distancia de donde estaba originalmente - … Teniente

Rukia: ¡Orihime! – corrió hacia ella al ver que el Teniente de la 9° división se separaba del grupo, Kira, Renji y Rangiku la imitaron

Hiroki Shiwa: ¡que molestos!

Orihime: Hisagi – san – se levantó de su lugar y camino un par de pasos hacia él, Hisagi desvió por una fracción de segundo su mirada de Hiroki a Orihime sin bajar la guardia – por favor déjale ir

Hisagi: … ¿Q…? – abrió los ojos sorprendido y la volteo a ver incrédulo, pero aun no bajaba su arma.

Orihime se acercó hacia él y con la ayuda de sus dos manos empujo el brazo del Teniente hacia abajo, para que bajara su Zanpakuto al mismo tiempo en que lo miraba a los ojos

Orihime: Por favor – le pidió Amablemente

Hisagi: pero…

Orihime miro a Hiroki y le sonrió amigablemente

Orihime: Por favor vete, o estás aquí para pelear, ¿no es así?

Hiroki Shiwa: puedo pelear con él a la hora que sea – dijo molesto

Orihime: no estas con tu grupo

Hiroki Shiwa: ¿?

Orihime: el solo te atacara si intentas secuestrarme o dañarme, además por lo que me has dicho y por lo que te he entendido, no simpatizas con tu grupo, sus ideales no son parecidos así que no me harás daño en estos momentos, ¿no es así?

Hiroki: ¡Ja!, No pienses que lo sabes toda la verdad pequeña, tomare esta oportunidad que me das – sonrió, no recordaba que le había soltado tanta información sobre él, era tan fácil hablar con ella que debía de tener más cuidado en lo que salía de su boca de ahora en adelante – En cuanto a ti Teniente – le miro desafiante – ya tendremos la oportunidad de medir nuestras fuerzas de nuevo

Hisagi gruño molesto lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escucharan, pero su expresión llena de orgullo a Hiroki quien se fue riendo satisfecho lo cual molesto aún más a Hisagi, Orihime noto tensarse bajo sus delicadas manos los músculos en el brazo de Hisagi

Rukia: Inoue... ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?

Orihime: porque en estos momentos él no es nuestro enemigo – dijo sincera mirando a su amiga a los ojos

Hisagi: si lo capturábamos podríamos usarlo para llegar a los demás miembros de su grupo Rebelde – dijo serio y molesto lo cual inquieto a Orihime

Orihime: como dije, en estos momentos no es una amenaza, no hace esto porque realmente lo quiera es solo…

Hisagi: personas como el dirían lo que sea para ganar tu confianza Orihime, le estas dando la oportunidad de crear una conexión contigo, podrá ser amable ahora, podrá ser una víctima incluso, dirá lo que sea para ganarse tu confianza y cuando menos te lo esperes te traicionara, no debes caer en su trampa – dijo muy enojado mirándola a los ojos, pero no logro hacer que Orihime cambiara su postura ante la situación

Orihime: como dije, no es una amenaza

Hisagi: te está engañando

Orihime: no se hace la víctima, eso me lo dejo en claro antes de que llegaras y le apuntaras con tu espada – dijo firme y molesta con su actitud, Hisagi se sorprendió al igual que todos no esperaban que ella le contestara algo – suene tonto, confió en el – odiaba ser tratada como una tonta a la que podrían engañar fácilmente, si algo la diferenciaba de sus amigos y de las demás personas era que ella podía leer el aura de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella, así era como se daba cuenta de quien tenía malas intenciones con ella, pero Hiroki… no sintió nada de eso en el – perdona, pero por favor confía en mi – no quería molestar a Hisagi y aún menos que el e enojara con ella, quería llevarse bien con él porque tendrían que estar juntos por un tiempo

Hisagi la miro unos momentos antes de acceder, lucho para tranquilizarse internamente, no le había agradado que ese tal Hiroki tratara de acercársele y hacerse Intimo de su Protegida, no dejaría que se le acercara de nuevo, él la mantendría a salvo y especialmente de ese Chico tan molesto, no quería discutir con ella por ese chico así que acepto confiar en ella por esos momentos, pero aun así no dejaría que volvieran a estar a solas en el futuro.

Juvia: este... – se acercó a peli naranja - de casualidad, no eres ¿Orihime Inoue?

Orihime: ¿eh...?, si

Juvia: ¡Qué bien! – grito emocionada y la abrazo con fuerza – soy tu prima, estaba ansiosa por conocerte, en nuestra familia no hay muchos jóvenes de nuestra "edad", así que estoy muy feliz de conocerte – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y tomándola de las manos

Orihime: ¿Primas?

Juvia: así es, me llamo Juvia Ukitake, el Capitán Ukitake es mi tío, somos primas lejanas – sonrió amigablemente

Rangiku: no sabía que el capitán Ukitake tuviera sobrinas aparte de Orihime

Rukia: el no habla de su familia mucho…

Después de las presentaciones Juvia y sus guardianas se unieron al grupo en direccione hacia el Gotei 13, Rukia, Rangiku, Juvia y Orihime platicaban muy animadamente entre si y de vez en cuando tachaban a Renji de pervertido junto con las guardianas de Juvia, Kokona y Rinna, quienes no dejaban de vigilarlo de vez en cuando.

.

Cuando llegaron les indicaron a uno Guardias que acompañaran a Juvia y sus acompañantes a la Oficina del nuevo Capitán General, para después separarse, acompañando Hisagi a Orihime a su casa con sus escasas compras a su nueva casa, Kira a Rangiku con tan pocas compras que parecía que quien las había hecho no era Matsumoto todo lo contrario de Renji quien cargaba con una pila exageradamente grande de bolsas y paquetes envueltos con las compras de Rukia.

Kira: el cielo ha sido bueno conmigo – dijo agradecido

Renji: Ayu… ayúdame – dijo haciendo fuerza a la vez que luchaba por que no se le cayeran las cosas o de lo contrario Rukia lo mataría

Rukia: Pobre de ti que los tires Renji – dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora

Hisagi y Kira rieron por lo bajo mientras Matsumoto se quejaba de lo debiluchos que eran, finalmente se separaron y entre Orihime y el teniente aún se sentía un poco de distanciamiento por lo de antes pero ya no igual que en ese momento

Orihime: Hisagi – san yo… - volteo a verla apenas escucho el sonido de su voz - lamento lo de antes, es solo… que yo puedo sentir las emisiones de las personas y en Hiroki, bueno pues… no sentí maldad, no iba a hacerme daño, por favor, confía en mi - le miro a los ojos de forma serena para transmitirle confianza

Hisagi: me es difícil hacerlo - aparto la mirada - después de todo mi misión es protegerte de todo lo que represente un riesgo para ti, pero... Puedo intentar confiar en tus instintos de supervivencia - Orihime volteo a verlo con atención - después de todo, estos han demostrado ser de gran utilidad en el pasado - le sonrió de forma cómplice haciendo que Orihime sonriera con fuerza y solo ese gesto basto para que Hisagi se sintiera nervioso - bueno... - dijo rompiendo con el ambiente que había empezado a formarse a su alrededor - será mejor que ... Entremos -dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba ella y la miro a los ojos serio - pero en cuanto vea que tu vida peligra, por muy pequeño que sea el peligro, no dudare en actuar

Orihime sintió algo creciendo en su pecho, algo que la hiso sentir protegida y algo más, sintió su corazón vibrar ante sus palabras, algo que solo había sentido cuando Ichigo Kurosaki le había prometido en el pasado protegerla cada vez que ella estaba en peligro o cuando salía lastimada, el recuerdo de Ichigo la hiso sentir triste por unos momentos, pero no por mucho ya que sabía que el Teniente frente a ella la estaba mirando directamente a la cara, se sonrojo al pensarlo.

Finalmente, Orihime entro a la casa junto con Hisagi quien cargaba aun sus compras, las dejo en el recibidor y se despidió de ella, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, el crepúsculo estaba formando el ambiente en uno muy íntimo, y Hisagi no quería permanecer dentro de ese ambiente, no quería aceptar sus nuevos sentimientos, no podía fallar la misión que le habían confiado, no quería lastimar a su protegida, él no era nada para ella y así debía continuar, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

.

Orihime observo como su Guardián cruzaba la puerta y desaparecía detrás de ella, sin darse cuenta de que un ligero suspiro salía de sus labios, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a acomodarlas en su nuevo armario, mientras tanto en algún lugar de la sociedad de las almas un chico pelirrojo suspiraba amargamente por su suerte, era Hiroki Shiwa, quien se encontraba recargado en la barandilla de un puente dentro de una gran mansión, miro su reflejo en el estanque debajo del puente y suspiro de nuevo al mismo tiempo en que peinaba su cabello para atrás con su mano tratando de relajarse, había desobedecido a su tío y había salido camuflaje Ado a pasear por el pueblo, su cabello antes negro ahora relucía como flamas cuando el viento soplo en su rostro.

Hiroki pensaba en lo que lo había llevado al área de tiendas en primer lugar, desde el día anterior cuando había tenido contacto por primera vez con Orihime Inoue, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos grises y almendrados, en sus largas pestañas, en sus labios delicados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, en la forma en la que se enojaba, cuando se ponía seria, en su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo cuando la cargo para raptarla en su fallida misión, ella era distinta a las otras chicas que había conocido, y no solo porque ella era humana sino que también porque nadie igualaba su naturaleza tan perfecta y pacífica, ella era...

Una voz masculina y añosa interrumpió sus pensamientos, un hombre mayor con la apariencia de tener 60 años aproximadamente, cabello canoso en tonos grises y negro, ojos negros enmarcados por unas largas cejas canosas que le daban a su rostro una expresión severa y firme, vestido con un haori negro con líneas intermitentes color morado en las orillas y sobre sus prendas descansaba un medallón mediano circular de plata con la imagen de una flama en relieve y al rededor una inscripción que decía "somos hijos de las flamas ardientes que consumen los pecados del alma y dan vida a un nuevo inicio", colgaba de una cadena larga igualmente de plata, camino hacia el con la ayuda de su bastón de madera tallada con motivos de fuego e incrustaciones de rubí en ciertas partes.

?: estas muy pensativo, sobrino

Hiroki Shiwa: tio Ryu

Ryu Shiwa: Algo perturba tu mente - le miro a los ojos - no... Más bien, tu Corazón

Hiroki Shiwa: no es lo que piensas - dijo dándole la espalda para esconder su sonrojo

Ryu Shiwa: ¡sí!, si es lo que pienso, esa joven, se ha ganado tu corazón, sobrino – dijo seguro de sus palabras

Hiroki Shiwa: no es verdad - dijo molesto

Ryu Shiwa: si lo es, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, la amas - afirmo

Hiroki Shiwa: apenas y la conozco, no sé nada de ella, ¡así que no seas ridículo!

Ryu Shiwa: ¡no me faltes al respeto a mi jovencito!

Hiroki Shiwa: lo siento Tío – se recargo en la barandilla – pero si sabes lo que siento, entonces ya no me envíes a misiones con tu grupo

Ryu Shiwa: tu harás lo que yo ordene muchacho – se acercó a él desde un costado – por muchos años hemos estado a la sombra de la sociedad de almas, exiliados en este mundo, tenemos sangre de los antiguos guerreros dragones que sirvieron al lado de la creación, nuestra sangre es pura y tenemos el mismo derecho que los Inoue de estar en la dimensión celestial, pero fuimos echados, Obligados a ser sirvientes de los Shinigami en esta dimensión, es mi deber encomendado por el antiguo líder, sacar adelante a este Clan, y no dejare que siga viviendo un día más en las sombras – se quitó su collar y se lo coloco en el cuello a su sobrino – muy pronto será tu responsabilidad joven Hiroki, es una tradición que pasa de cabeza a cabeza de Familia, tu misión es enamorarla

Hiroki Shiwa: ¿que...?

Ryu Shiwa: tengo en mis manos la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando desde hace décadas – saco de entre sus ropajes una carta con el sello roto y se la mostro – es una carta en donde se invita a nuestro próximo cabeza de Familia a ser parte del Cortejo de Inoue Orihime, en otras palabras tienes como 3 años para enamorarla, querido sobrino, antes de que alguien más se gane su corazón y sus favores – Hiroki parpadeo confundido mientras veía la carta

Hiroki Shiwa: ¡esto es un Circo!, es ridículo

Ryu Shiwa: eligieron a los mejores para ser sus pretendientes, muchas familias adineradas y con poder no pudieron tener el honor de ser elegidas, digamos que en total tienes 8 rivales, entre ellos dos capitanes del Gotei 13 y un teniente

Hiroki Shiwa: ¿capitanes y un teniente?

Ryu Shiwa: lo mejor de lo mejor para cuidar a la princesa, muy bien pensado en realidad, ya que no solo ella podrá elegir con quien casarse si no que también indirectamente ellos la protegerán también, así será más difícil que grupos rebeldes intenten atacarla jejeje… sin dudas el Rey tiene buenas estrategias bajo la manga, pero nuestro líder también las tiene

Hiroki Shiwa: TU Líder, Tio

Ryu solo sonrió, su sobrino se parecía a su difunto hermano en lo rebelde, siempre llevando la contraria a los deseos del líder del clan, la sangre de dragón que rendía respeto a los celestiales dominaba su cuerpo en cada fibra, y eso era algo que la segunda rama, la rama de los dragón serpiente no toleraba, es por eso que se habían dado a la tarea de matar siempre al líder principal en cuanto este tuviera a su primogénito, para hacerse ellos con el poder y criar a la siguiente generación conforme a sus deseos para que hicieran siempre lo que deseaban, ese es un secreto guardado solo por la segunda rama de la familia, es por eso que Hiroki hacia siempre lo que su tio le ordenaba.


	10. Dia de Festival

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticos o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 **.**

 **eso es todo, disfruten del capitulo.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Rukia se la paso en casa de Orihime, escogiendo la ropa que usarían esa tarde en el festival

.

Rukia: creo que ese te queda bien Orihime

Orihime: ¿tú crees?

Rukia: ¡así es! – dijo muy animada a su amiga – te queda muy lindo

Toc toc toc... tocaron la puerta de la habitación

Rukia: ¿Quién es? – abrieron la puerta Renji y Hisagi – ah... son ustedes – dijo mirando molesta a Renji

Hisagi: si las miradas mataran – dijo en voz baja para sí mismo – nos han mandado llamar al primer escuadrón, ¿Podrías cuidar a Inoue mientras no estoy Rukia?

Rukia: claro, Hisagi

Hisagi: bien – miro a Orihime sentada en la cama con un vestido entre sus manos, creo que deberías usar otra Yukata diferente, una más… - camino al armario y busco entre los Kimonos, haoris y Yukatas hasta que encontró una que le había visto probándose el diga de ayer – como esta – les mostro un hermoso Kimono Azul cielo Floreado con distintos tonos de azul, y en su mano colgaba un pequeño obi blanco

Rukia y Orihime se quedaron impresionadas con su elección, sin duda la combinación era apropiada para el evento, además de combinar con la personalidad de Orihime, pero, ¿Cómo sabia Hisagi que se le vería bien a ella?, Rukia empezó a sospechar que tal vez al teniente le llamara la atención su mejor amiga

Renji: realmente es un Kimono bonito, se vería bien en Inoue, sin duda romperá corazones con el – Rukia le miro enojada ante su comentario

Rukia: tu no iras ¿verdad?

Renji: ¿a qué viene esa pregunta, Rukia?

Rukia: por nada, creo que tienes cosa que hacer ¿no es así?

Renji: en realidad… invitare a Juvia a ir conmigo al Festival – sonrió ante la idea, lo cual hiso a Rukia enfurecerse y aventarle con un almohadón en la cabeza - ¡oye ¿qué te pasa?!

Rukia: ¡Largo! – grito molesta y ambos se fueron no sin antes Hisagi dejar el Kimono sobre la cama e irse

Hisagi: con permiso – tomo del Brazo a Renji y se lo llevo fuera de la habitación

Renji: ¿Qué le pasa?, esta como loca desde ayer – dijo cansado mientras bajaba las escaleras – no la entiendo

Hisagi: creía que quien no entendía los sentimientos de las mujeres era Ichigo

Renji: ¿Qué cosa?, no me compares con Ichigo

Hisagi: la conoces desde que eran niños y aun así no conoces nada sobre sus sentimientos, eres de lo peor Renji

Renji: ¿Qué te pasa?

Hisagi: deberías prestarle más atención, son amigos después de todo

Renji: si le presto atención – se defendió

Hisagi: entonces dime ¿por qué está molesta?

Renji: pues… no lo sé…

Hisagi: es porque no le prestas la suficiente atención – dijo saliendo de la casa

Mientras tanto En la habitación, Orihime abrazaba a Rukia quien lloraba entre sus brazos

Rukia: ¡lo odio! – sollozo – no sabes cuanto

Orihime: tranquila Rukia – dijo abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello

Rukia: no sabes cuánto lo amo, y el… él no se da cuenta de nada – solloza – es peor que Ichigo – Orihime sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a Kurosaki – kun, aún le dolía, era muy pronto para olvidarlo después de todo - ¿Cómo lo hacías Orihime?

Orihime: ¿...?

Rukia: ¿Cómo hacías para soportar el que Ichigo no se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos?, ¿Cómo lograbas no llorar cada vez que el decía que eras como su hermana? ¿dime cómo?

Orihime no sabía que decir, una cosa era combatir diariamente con sus sentimientos sin mostrarlos a los demás, y otra muy diferente era aconsejar a su mejor amia de cómo hacerlo ella

Orihime: no lo sé… solo… no me gusta que los demás se preocupen por mí, no quiero ser una molestia y yo… cada vez que Kurosaki – kun decía eso… solo pensaba en eso y …

Rukia: nunca has sido una molestia Orihime, sin ti no seriamos un equipo, eres quien nos mantiene unidos Orihime - abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba eso – mantienes vivo al idiota de Ichigo, mantienes cuerdo a Uryuu, a lentas a Sado, y me das una razón por que seguir luchando contra los villanos, tu sonrisa y tu personalidad logra todo eso – abrazo a su amiga con fuerza – admiro eso de ti Orihime – ambas se sonríen mutuamente.

A las afueras del 1° escuadrón, Hisagi y Renji habían salido de hablar con el capitán General cuando se encontraron con una muy animada Rangiku quien sonrió al verlos, lo cual hiso que ambos se estremecieran.

En las habitaciones de Rangiku, esta había desvestido a ambos tenientes casi por completo

Renji: me niego… déjame – dijo jalando sus pantalones desde su cintura mientras Rangiku tiraba de ellos desde los pies

Rangiku: déjate de cosas y suelta esos pantalones tan horrendos – luchaba contra la fuerza del Teniente para quitarle los pantalones

Hisagi: ¿Por qué haces esto Rangiku?

Rangiku: no permitiré que vayan al festival vestidos así

Renji: ¿y qué tiene de malo que vayamos así?

Rangiku: ¡todo! – cayo hacia atrás con los pantalones de Renji en las manos

En cuanto cayó al suelo el Capitán Hitsugaya abrió la puerta de la habitación

Capitán Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, ¿Podrías…? – se quedó a media frase al ver a los dos tenientes semi desnudos, uno parado detrás de ella sin Haori y el otro sobre su cama sin pantalones y a la mujer con el pantalón de este en las manos con su traje muy desacomodado y agitada - ¿Qué diablos?

Rangiku: jejee… - rio nerviosa – Capitán, no es lo que usted está… - todos estaban nerviosos por la situación en la que estaban

Capitán Hitsugaya: … - los observo serio a los tres – Matsumoto... más te vale usar protección

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron nerviosos y asustados

Capitán Hitsugaya: diviértanse – dijo cerrando la puerta y marchándose

Rangiku: ¡Capitán! – dijo preocupada de lo que su querido capitán estaba pensando - ¡no es lo que cree!

Mientras la pobre Matsumoto gritaba, Hitsugaya se estaba partiendo de la risa mientras caminaba por el corredor, con eso tenía material para estarle tomando el pelo durante un par de semanas seguidas, rio al recordar la cara que habían puesto cuando les dijo de usar protección, no tenía precio, rio nuevamente pensando en las bromas que les haría más adelante y siguió su camino rumbo a su estudio

Orihime y Rukia salieron de casa de la primera ya vestidas para el festival, Rukia un Kimono Amarillo con flores de cerezo de varios tamaños en diferentes tonalidades de amarillo, una peineta plateada con flores amarillas recogía su cabello de un lado de forma sencilla, con un maquillaje muy coqueto y sencillo y Orihime vestía con el hermoso kimono floreado en tonos azules que le había elegido Hisagi esa tarde, con una cinta amarrada a la cintura de color blanco, la cual acentuaba su fina cintura, con una pequeña flor en color blanco con cristales en el centro adornando su cabello suelto el cual había sido ondulado por Rukia esa tarde y un maquillaje de los más ligero pero que acentuaba su belleza natural

Mientras Rukia le daba el ultimo toque al maquillaje de Orihime escucharon a alguien acercarse a ellas, cuando voltearon, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Hisagi Vestido con un Haori no muy elegante pero si se notaba que era de muy buena calidad en tono Verde Tierra con un cinturón negro atado a su cintura y un pantalón negro debajo del Haori y unas sandalias de madera no muy altas y un medallón de plata colgando en su cuello de un trozo de cuerda delgada, debían admitir ambas que se veía muy atractivo vestido así, junto a él venia Rangiku Matsumoto quien no se quedaba atrás, Rangiku vestía un Kimono color pastel con mariposas naranjas y un chal con flores muy colorido que iba a juego con su Kimono y su pelo estaba recogido de lado con un par de palillos de plata de los que colgaban Flores naranjas, sandalias bajas en color naranja y un maquillaje colorido pero no exagerado que acentuaba el hermoso color de sus ojos.

Rangiku: veo que ya están listas chicas - dijo soltando el brazo del teniente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Orihime, el cual había estado agarrando para arrastrarlo durante todo el camino de su cuarto a la casa de Orihime

Rukia: así es

Rangiku: se ven hermosas, ¿no lo crees, Hisagi?

Hisagi: si – atino a decir, pues no le había puesto realmente atención a lo que le había preguntado ya que estaba distraído viendo lo hermosa que se veía la peli naranja – estas usando el Kimono que elegí – dijo cayendo en cuenta

Orihime: ¿eh...?, si – dijo nerviosa – me pareció muy bonito, la forma en la que lo combinaste con el obi fue… hermosa – se sonrojo y agacho la mirada cubriéndose los ojos con un pequeño flequillo que se le había formado cuando se ondulo el cabello

Rukia: se nota que tienes buen gusto Hisagi – le sonrió y señalo su vestimenta – te vez muy apuesto – dijo coquetamente

Hisagi: ¿eh…?, bueno, en realidad yo no… - dijo nervioso

Rangiku: esto fue cosa mía – dijo orgullosamente señalando el atuendo – yo misma elegí ese atuendo el día de ayer

Orihime: ¿el día de ayer?

Rangiku: así es, sabía que nos acompañaría y quería que se viera a juego con nosotras, así no llamaría la atención y Orihime pasaría desapercibida

Rukia: ah ya entiendo, como nos acompaña un Shinigami pensaran que es alguien importante y podrían atacarla, pero al ir vestido como los demás pasa desapercibido, ¡bien pensado Rangiku! - dijo orgullosa de su amiga

Rangiku: Gracias – se giró y miro a Orihime – ¿no crees que se ve muy apuesto? – le pregunto al oído, Orihime se sonrojo al ser descubierta mirándolo – jajaja, es hora de irnos – se rio de su reacción, le parecía tan linda.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones dentro del Gotei 13

Rinna: debe de estar bromeando Señorita

Kokona: no debería de haber accedido a su invitación – dijo una joven de piel morena, ojos verdes, labios rosados y cabello largo rizado hasta media espalda, vestida con un pantalón blanco con la orilla gruesa de color azul, una chaqueta blanca apretada que, hacia resaltar su busto de forma sorprendente, pero sin llegar a lo vulgar y zapatos chinos color negro con una flor blanco al costado bordeada de azul

Juvia: no le veo nada de malo, además ellos no son como ustedes creen

Rinna: iremos contigo

Juvia: está bien pero no sean tan agresivas, los muchachos son lindos, ¡ya lo verán!

Kokona: lo dudo – hiso una mueca de disgusto cuando tocaron a la puerta

Juvia: ¡ah, deben ser ellos!

Rinna: espero que no por su bien – ella y Kokona rieron por lo bajo

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta

Kira: ¿Qué haces aquí Abarai? – pregunto molesto

Renji: eso te lo pregunto yo a ti, ¿Por qué rayos estas aquí?

Kira: yo tengo una cita con la señorita Juvia – dijo victorioso

Renji: ¿así?, no me digas, que bajo has llegado inventando esas absurdas mentiras

Kira: mentiras ¿eh?

Renji: así es, por que el día de ayer ella accedió ir conmigo al festival de esta tarde

Kira: ¡eso es imposible! – dijo molesto

Renji: ¿así, por qué?

Kira: porque ella acepto ir conmigo al festival

Renji: ¡Mentiroso! – estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes cuando la puerta se abrió

Juvia abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos "seductoras" sonrisas.

Juvia vestía un lindo Kimono en color Rosa palo con rosas rojas con matices cafés y negros en la parte baja de este, tenía un obi color café y su cabello castaño recogido en un moño tradicional con la ayuda de una peineta de oro con figuras en relieve de mariposas

Juvia: ¡hola! – les sonrió a ambos hombres frente a ella – pero que apuestos se ven los dos – los miro de pies a cabeza al igual que Rinna y Kokona

Renji vestía un pantalón negro por debajo de un Haori sin mangas color tinto, unos zapatos negros al igual que un cinto negro y llevaba el cabello suelto peinado hacia atrás y Kira vestía un pantalón Café suelto, con un haori de mangas cortas color arena y unos zapatos negros

Rinna: debo admitir que… se ven muy bien – dijo apretándose la nariz

Kokona: ¿oye, que tienes? – dijo preocupada por su amiga

Rinna: nada – se volteo y se escuchó un sonido de sorbeteo

Kokona: ¿estas segura?

Rinna: si, es solo alergia – aseguro

Kokona: ¿Alergia? Llevo décadas conociéndote y nunca antes había escuchado que tuvieras alergias

Rinna: pues acabo de desarrollarla – se defendió

Kokona: una alergia no se desarrolla en 5 segundos - ataco

Rinna: pues esta, si – aseguro volteándose a hacerle frente a su amiga, pero un hilito de sangre Salió de su nariz

Kokona: ¡Tu nariz! – dijo alarmada

Rinna: aaa… no es nada – dijo tomando un pañuelo de la mesa para limpiarse - lo ves – rio nerviosa

Kokona: mmmm… pues aun no me convences – dijo nada convencida a su amiga.

Juvia: vamos chicas

Kokona y Rinna: si… - dijeron sin mucho entusiasmo

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Orihime y el grupo caminaban por las calles que se habían dispuesto para el festival, admirando las decoraciones y las atracciones, de pronto una de ellas llamo la atención de Rukia.

Rukia: Mira Orihime eso se ve divertido – dijo emocionada señalando uno de los juegos - ¡Vamos! – dijo jalándola de la mano rumbo a la atracción

Rangiku: Parece que alguien o tubo infancia – dijo mirando a Rukia corriendo como niña hacia la atracción

Hisagi: para eso son los festivales después de todo Rangiku, déjala que se divierta – dijo lo último mientras avanzaba hacia donde las jóvenes habían corrido

Orihime: ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Rukia – chan! – dijo entusiasmada a su amiga

Rukia: es muy difícil – dijo tratando de atinarle a la boca de un conejo para inflar el globo con una pistola de agua – aaaa… - Trono el globo - ¡Lo hice! – grito emocionada

Orihime: ¡si, lo hiciste Rukia -chan!

Rukia: ¡lo logre, no puedo creer que lo logre! – grito emocionada

Tendero: Muy bien hecho señorita, aquí tiene su premio – dijo dándole un peluche en forma de Conejo.

Rukia: ¡Kyaa!, ¡qué bonito!, mira Orihime - se giró hacia su amiga para mostrárselo

Orihime: qué bonito Rukia-san, es muy esponjoso y adorable

Rukia: ¿verdad? – se giró hacia Rangiku que estaba llegando hacia ellas – Mira Rangiku, ¿verdad que es muy bonito el peluche?

Rangiku: si… - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo – miren lo que compre – saco 4 mascaras de una bolsa de papel - ¿Qué les parece?

Orihime: ¡Wau…!, Rangiku – san están muy lindos

Rangiku: ¿Verdad?, los vi en el puesto de al lado y pensé que sería bonito usarlos durante el festival

Rukia: ¡oh, es tan bonita! – dijo viendo de más cerca una de las máscaras que sostenía Rangiku que tenía forma de conejo

Rangiku: sabía que te gustaría – dijo orgullosa de su elección mientras le daba la máscara a la pelinegra, este es para ti Orihime – le dio una máscara de Zorro blanco Flores Azules y doradas en la frente del lado derecho y en la mejilla del lado izquierdo

Orihime: gracias Rangiku – san está muy linda dijo al tiempo que se la ponía

Rukia: ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto con la máscara puesta

Orihime: ¡te ves muy bien Rukia!

Rukia: ¿en serio?, tú también Orihime

Rangiku: les quedan muy bien chicas – las observo satisfecha con su elección – y esta es para ti, Hisagi

Hisagi: ¿eh?

Rangiku: tú también eres parte del grupo, ¿no es así?, así que también tendrás que llevar una – dijo extendiéndole una máscara de lobo blanca con líneas ondulantes azul marino mientras ella se colocaba la suya que era de Gato – Zorro en color Blanco con líneas onduladas naranja y una luna al centro de la frente, Hisagi tomo la máscara y se la coloco en la cabeza de medio lado - ¿Por qué no te la pones bien?

Hisagi: accedí a permitirte que me vistieras, pero no usare la máscara, estropea mi visión periférica

Rangiku: ¿podrías dejar de hacerte el guardián por unas cuantas horas y divertirte?, nosotros también estamos aquí, no le pasara nada

Hisagi: ante todo es mi misión, además de que así puedo verla mejor

Orihime se sonrojo un poco, aunque no sabía si eso significaba si el la miraba a ella de forma diferente o si hablaba de vigilarla, se castigó mentalmente por estar pensando en esas cosas y a la vez se alegró de traer puesta la máscara porque en caso contrario se hubieran dado cuenta de su sonrojo y del hecho de que no podía despegar los ojos de encima del Teniente.

.

.

Pasaron el resto del día paseando y jugando en las diversas atracciones, a veces ganaban y a veces perdían, incluso Rangiku quien había dicho que era sumamente infantil, no soltó un juego hasta que gano el premio grande que consistía en una fuerte cantidad de Yenes, Orihime jugaba con Rukia a casi cualquier juego que se encontraban por el camino mientras Hisagi las vigilaba desde cerca y a la vez ahuyentaba a quienes trataban de acercársele a Orihime con mañosas intenciones, se limitaba a observar sin intervenir el cómo se desarrollaban las cosas durante la salida hasta que en un Juego de Dardos Orihime vio algo que le llamo muchísimo la atención, era un peluche de oso color anaranjado con un moño en el cuello que venía de la mano con otro de color blanco que tenía Faldita y moño en una de las orejas, Orihime trato durante un buen rato de ganarse el premio pero sus intentos siempre eran errados, debíamos de admitir que no era nada buena con los dardos, e incluso Rukia quien trato de ayudarle fallo en ello.

Orihime: es imposible – dijo desanimada dando media vuelta para seguir el recorrido

Hisagi: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ganar ese juego? – pregunto curioso

Orihime: ¿eh...? – se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar ya que durante el paseo no había dicho ni una palabra – es que… ¿ves esa pareja de osos?

Hisagi: ¿ese es el premio que quieres ganar?

Orihime: cuando era niña, mi hermano Sora tenía ese mismo par de ositos, pero cuando nos mudamos de casa por segunda ocasión se perdió la osita, el me la había regalado como muestra de cariño, él tenía uno y yo el otro, pero el mío se extravió, y al verlo… me recordó a esos días tan felices para mí - se retiró la máscara para respirar aire puro después de lo cansada que estaba por haber tratado tantas veces de dar en el blanco.

Hisagi miro su casa sonrosada por el esfuerzo que había hecho al tratar de ganar el premio y su decepción al no lograrlo, su amiga Rukia se acercó a ella para consolarla cuando Hisagi se acercó al juego y pidió participar

Hisagi: Deme uno por favor – dijo poniendo el pago sobre la barra

Tendero: si señor – tomo el dinero y se agacho para recoger 4 dardos de una caja – aquí tiene – se los dio – tiene cuatro Tiros para 4 blancos, señor

Hisagi: Gracias – dijo al tiempo que tomaba los dardos en su mano

Rangiku: quien lo diría – susurro para ella misma viendo como el teniente se concentraba para lanzar su primer tiro

Hisagi respiro hondo y con un movimiento maestro lanzo el primer dardo dando en el centro del blanco, exclamaciones se escucharon detrás de el de la gente que estaba pasando y que veía la escena, sin perder tiempo Hisagi lanzo su segundo tiro, sin detenerse lanzo el tercero y cuarto ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras los que se habían detenido aplaudían ante la destreza del Teniente

Tendero: ¡oh… eso fue magnifico!, por favor elija su premio – dijo amablemente el hombre

Hisagi: esos de ahí por favor – señalo a la pareja de ositos

Tendero: aquí tiene, señor – dijo entregándoselos – hoy en día ya no es muy común ver a jóvenes ganar premios para sus novias – dijo al tiempo en que Hisagi le entregaba el premio a Orihime, al decir eso Orihime se sonrojo a mas no poder y se cubrió con el premio la cara para que no vieran su sonrojo

Hisagi: se equivoca, no somos pareja – afirmo recomponiéndose de la sacudida mental que esa declaración le había dado – solo somos amigos

Tendero: ¡oh!, ¿me equivoque? – pregunto decepcionado – por lo general no me equivoco con estas cosas, pero supongo que ya estoy viejo, ¿no es así?, aun así, ustedes harían una magnifica pareja, se ven muy bien juntos – eso hiso que Hisagi se comenzara a sonrojar, tomo su máscara que estaba a un costado de su cabeza y se la puso sobre la cara como se supone que va en realidad para ocultar su sonrojo.

Rangiku: ¿verdad que sí? – se unió al tendero en su declaración

Rukia: ¡Pues yo no lo pienso así! – dijo tratando de no sonar molesta y tomo a Orihime para llevársela lejos del lugar

Orihime: ¿Rukia? – dijo extrañada por su actitud

Rukia: aún nos falta mucho por ver, Orihime, ¡vamos, corramos! – trato de sonar entusiasmada mientras Hisagi y Rangiku corrían detrás de ellas para tratar de seguirles el paso.

.

.

.

.

POV Rukia

"es increíble, ¿que se cree ese hombre para emparejar a las personas así?" – pensó molesta – "Orihime tiene todo el derecho de enamorarse de quien ella quiera, pero sería mucho mejor si ella se enamorara de alguien como Byakuya – nisama, sé que es egoísta pedir eso pero, eso haría feliz a nisama, o eso pienso, aunque Hisagi no está nada mal, pero no creo que ella se enamore de él y aún más cuando sepa cómo es en realidad, además él está enamorado de Matsumoto – san, ¿no?, es por eso que Inoue – san no debe de enamorase de él, solo sufrirá de la misma manera que sufrió con ese idiota de Ichigo, un amor no correspondido" – dijo lo último preocupada por su amiga – "y con nisama no será así, estoy segura" – dijo decidida – "aun que primero tengo que averiguarlo, no quiero que Orihime se haga ilusiones con ninguno por el momento" – suspiro – "debo de distraer a Inoue de esta situación y hacer que lo olvide por el omento, así no circulara esa idea por su cabeza"

POV FIN Rukia

.

.

.

.

Rukia venía pensando en todo eso cuando una cabellera Roja llamo su atención entre la multitud, se quitó la máscara para verlo mejor, era Renji Abarai, su amigo de la infancia y su "amor secreto", feliz de verlo decidió acercarse a el a saludarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que sostenía la mano de la prima de Orihime y en ese momento su corazón comenzó a dolerle.

Mientras Orihime estaba intentando conseguir su premio Juvia y el grupo se divertían con las atracciones que había a su alrededor, pero cuando Juvia había tratado de correr rumbo a una de las atracciones que le había llamado la atención tropezó y cayó entre los brazos del Teniente Pelirrojo frente a ella y su mano había sido atrapada en el camino por la de él.

Juvia: lo siento – dijo avergonzada por su torpeza – a veces soy algo torpe jejeje – creo que viene de familia, a veces es un problema

Renji: no… no creo que sea un problema en sí, más bien una cualidad en ciertas personas – eso hiso que Juvia sonriera al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y que Kira rabiara detrás de ellos mientras que Renji le lanzaba una mirada de superioridad.

Kokona: déjala ya Pervertido – dijo mientras arrebataba a la joven Juvia de sus brazos

Renji: ¿ eh?

Kokona: lo que oyes pervertido – dijo molesta

Renji: ¿a quién le llamas pervertido?, cabello de afro

Kokona: ¿Afro? – mira con más atención idiota, ¿Dónde está el afro en esta cabeza? – dijo señalándose el cabello

Juvia: parece que se llevan bien, jejeje… - rio ante la situación, mientras Kira suspiraba frustrado

Rinna: acá entre nos, tú me pareces mejor partido que ese tal Abarai – dijo amablemente

Kira: ...

Rinna: sigue mi consejo, regálale Azaleas dentro de 4 días

Kira: ¿dentro de cuatro días?

Rinna: así es, es su cumpleaños – dijo en voz baja tapándose la boca con la manga de su yukata color melón

Kira: entiendo, ¿pero, porque me estas ayudando?

Rinna: ya te dije, prefiero que seas tú en lugar de el - hiso un gesto con la barbilla para señalar al pelirrojo – ella dijo que le llamo la atención alguien el día de ayer

Kira: ¿en serio?

Rinna: así es, pero no dijo quien, así que aun tienes oportunidad Rubito – se alejó de el para ponerse al lado de su ama.

.

.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Orihime, Rukia se veía muy desanimada lo cual hiso que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella, en especial su amiga Orihime, peor al darse cuenta de ello, inmediatamente trato de recomponer su sonrisa alegando que le decepcionaba no haber podido ganar el ante penúltimo juego y se colocó de nuevo su máscara para no seguir preocupando a sus amigos.

El día culmino con el grupo sentado en los troncos caídos de árboles en una colina viendo los fuegos artificiales en el cielo estrellado y muy de vez en cuando Hisagi y Orihime se volteaban a ver mutuamente sin que nadie ni ellos se dieran cuenta.

.

.

 **Se que esta un poco cortito pero es que este y los dos antes de este los dividí en tres para no hacerlo muy largo, he leído los comentarios que proponen que este fic sea Byakuya x Orihime, ya lo había pensado pero primero quiero moverle el tapete a Hisagi para darle drama XD.**

 **o quien sabe depende de como se desarrolle la historia al final se sabrá quien le mueve mas el tapete a Orihime si Byakuya o Hisagi**

 **.**

 **Juvia, ya había pensado en una idea para un fic de Kira X Orihime pero perdí mi memoria USB así que tratare de volver a escribir el Fic, por que ciertamente no hay muchos fisc sobre ellos, te lo debo por el momento.**

 **.**

 **Me preguntaron que si metería a Renji y Hitsugaya en el harem, la respuesta es Si y no, Renji es de Rukia, y Hitsugaya tratara de defender el amor de Orihime, salvándola de quienes solo la quieren por el poder de su familia y Guiándola con sus conflictivos sentimientos (Spoilers?)**


	11. Una metedura de Pata y una Advertencia

**Bleach y sus Personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, no hago esto con fines de lucro solo por mera y pura diversión y con el objetivo de entretener.**

 **¡Hola!, ha pasado ya mas de mes y medio que actualice por ultima vez, una disculpa enorme a todos los que siguen esta maravillosa historia por el ENORME retraso, como saben estoy en la universidad y últimamente con el cambio de maestros que hubo en mi escuela he tenido muchas mas tareas que antes y casi d un día para otro, esta muy pesada la situación y mas por que ya casi se termina el semestre, así que para poder avanzar en los capítulos me tuve que descargar una app para hacer documentos, aun que no tiene corrector Ortográfico así que, entre tener que pasar el archivo de mi celular a mi computadora, editarlo, y subirlo, termino tarde ya, jejeje...**

 **Bueno sin mas demora Comencemos!**

.

.

Después del festival los días pasaron tranquilos para todos, a excepción del Teniente Renji Abarai, quien se las veía negras cada vez que se encontraba con Rukia Kuchiki, quien no dudaba en golpearlo, insultarlo, avergonzarlo y de hacérsela pasar mal cada vez que tenía la suerte de encontrárselo y Renji no entendía el por qué se estaba comportando así.

Mientras que esto mantenía ocupado a Renji, tratando de descifrar el porqué de esa situación, Kira aprovechaba para invitar a salir a Juvia en alguna cita, pero esta de vez en cuando lo rechazaba para poder estar con su prima Orihime, lo cual hacía sentir a la peli naranja lastima por el chico.

Orihime: dime Juvia, ¿te gusta Kira -san?

Juvia: ¿eh, que... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Orihime: en estos días, has estado saliendo mucho con él y te apenas muchísimo cuando él te alaga

Juvia: ¿eh...? Pues - desvió la mirada avergonzada - creo que si - dijo sonrojada mirando hacia el suelo.

Orihime observo a su prima, se veía realmente hermosa esa mañana, debía de admitir que su traje de shinigami celestial le quedaba como un guante, blanco y puro como su personalidad, y estando sonrojada se parecía a una muñeca de porcelana.

"Blanco" repitió en su mente, tan diferente al de color negro del resto de los Shinigami, Orihime se preguntó ¿cómo sería su Bankai?, ¿sería tan blanco como el de kuchiki - san o seria de otro color como el del capitán Hitsugaya o como el de Kurosaki - kun?...

Orihime: Kurosaki - kun - murmuro para sí misma con tristeza, se había dado cuenta de que desde hace varios días el recuerdo de su querido Ichigo Kurosaki ya no se le venía a la mente tan seguido.

Juvia: Orihime - chan, ¿estás bien? - pregunto preocupada por el cambio de humor en su prima.

Orihime: ¿eh?... ¡Si! - dijo al tiempo que fingía una sonrisa.

Juvia: mmm... - no creí en lo más mínimo esa afirmación de parte de su prima, si había algo que caracterizaba a todos y cada uno de los miembros del Clan Inoue era precisamente que no sabían mentir o al menos no podían fingir que todo estaba bien, su sonrisa forzada los delataba fácilmente, especialmente a las mujeres y es por eso que sabía que su prima no le estaba diciendo la verdad - Orihime, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no es así? Puedes contarme lo que sea, después de todo somos primas y si hay algo que te molesta are todo a mi alcance por ayudarte.

Orihime: Juvia - chan... - sonrió ante las palabras de su prima - muchas gracias, pero estoy bien

Juvia: Orihime, déjame contarte un secreto que solo algunas personas de clanes influyentes conocen.

Orihime: ¿un secreto?

Juvia: así es, los miembros del Clan Inoue no podemos mentir, y si lo hacemos nuestra sonrisa nos delata, nuestra naturaleza es sincera y bondadosa en la mayoría de los miembros, aunque algunos pueden fingir más que otros, pero las mujeres de nuestra familia no podemos hacerlo, somos demasiado sinceras para hacerlo y al ver tu rostro sé que no me estas contando la verdad, dime ¿hay algún problema con Hisagi - san?

Orihime: ¿eh ... Hisagi?

Juvia: si, ustedes se gustan, ¿no es cierto? - al decir esto Orihime se ruborizo ligeramente

Orihime: N... No... No es lo que piensas, Hisagi- san no me mira de esa forma

Juvia: ¿mirarte?, por favor si se nota que le gustas.

Orihime: ¿eh?

Rukia: ¿a quién le gusta quién? - dijo al momento en que daba vuelta la esquina hacia la terraza donde estaban las primas tomando Té.

Orihime y Juvia: ¡aaa... Rukia- san! - dijeron asustadas al mismo tiempo pues no esperaban visita s y aún menos que alguien escuchara du conversación

Rangiku: parece que estaban hablando de cosas de amor, ¿no es así, chicas?, están hablando de chicos.

Rukia: ¿eh? ¿de chicos? - miro a Juvia asustada.

Juvia: ¡no es lo que piensan! Verán...

Rukia: mm... - sonrió mirando a Juvia con falsa comprensión - seguramente estaban hablando de Renji, ¿no es así? - dijo tratando de parecer lo menos celosa que pudo.

Juvia: ¿eh ... Renji?

Rukia: así es, de lo guapo que es, de lo sedoso y rebelde que es su cabello tan rojo como el fuego y sus hermosos ojos castaños tan...

Juvia: si, en realidad Renji es muy atractivo - admitió la peli castaña pensativa sosteniendo la taza de té que se había estado tomando con anterioridad en el pórtico de la casa de su prima antes de que comenzaran con su plática sobre los chicos - muy atractivo - repitió, en cuanto lo hiso la sonrisa de Rukia se borró y sus celos comenzaron a florecer más que antes - pero... No se compara con mi Kira - dijo sonriendo al pensar en el chico, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho inmediatamente se tapó la boca y a Rukia se le ilumino la cara.

Rukia: ¡¿es verdad?!, ¡¿No amas a Renji?! - se apresuró a preguntar a la peli castaña recargándose sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de ella.

Juvia: ¿eh...no.. ?, espera, ¿será que... ¿A ti te gusta Abarai - kun? - en cuanto dijo eso la pelinegra se puso nerviosa y comenzó a sonrojarse

Rangiku: ¡eee... ¡Si te gusta!

Rukia: se equivocan... Yo...

.

.

Mientras ellas discutían sobre esto un grupo de chicos se acercaba a la casa de Orihime discutiendo.

Hisagi: se ven cansados chicos

Renji: ¿y de quien es la culpa?, no nos dejaste dormir - dijo al tiempo en que Kira soltaba un bostezo discreto.

Hisagi: ¿Que estuvieron haciendo anoche?

Kira y Renji se voltearon a ver con odio por unos segundos y después voltearon su cara hacia otro lado indignados.

Hisagi: parecen unos niños - suspiro cansado por su actitud - ¿que ganan peleándose así?

Renji y Kira: ¡Amor!

Hisagi: ¿tan desesperados están por no quedarse solos? Y de por si de una chica que no les hace caso

Kira: ja... Mira quien habla - dijo muy chulo y burlesco

Renji: si... El hombre que ha estado enamorado de Rangiku desde hace muchos años.

Kira: y ella no le hace ni caso - se rio.

En cuanto dijeron eso ultimo Hisagi se quedó helado como una paleta, mientras sus amigos se reían de su desgracia como venganza, Hisagi cayo de rodillas al suelo deprimido.

Hisagi: no me lo recuerden, ¡malditos...!, no me hables así maldito Renji, que, si hablamos de problemas de amor, tu ceguera es una canallada enorme.

Renji: ¿qué quieres decir?

Kira: si es cierto - concordó con su amigo - pobre Kuchiki - san - dijo sintiendo pena por la pelinegra.

Renji: ¿eh... ¿Qué pasa con Rukia?

Hisagi: a eso me refiero - dijo en tono acusatorio - pobre Rukia - san

Kira: si... Pobre, pobre...

Renji: ya vale ¿me vais a decir que es lo que pasa con Rukia?.

Hisagi: pero que siego eres - le da un golpe en la cabeza - no me sorprende que ella te golpe todo el tiempo.

Kira: ¡qué vergüenza de hombre!

Hisagi: No, más bien, que escoria de hombre - dijo molesto al pelirrojo

Renji: bueno ya vale, si no me van a decir, me largo - camino molesto.

Hisagi: ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta de que Rukia está enamorada de ti? - al oír esto Renji se congelo a la mitad de un paso.

Renji: ¿Gustar?, ¿quién?

Kira: ¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO, VERDAD?

Hisagi: ¡aparte de siego, sordo!

Renji: ¡¿YA VALE?!, ¡DEJEN DE ESTARME INSULTANDO!

Kira: pero tienes que estar realmente dañado del cerebro como para no darte cuenta - dijo molesto - ¿cómo pudo Rukia enamorarse de alguien que es peor que Ichigo?

Renji: ¿enamorarse? ¿de quién?

Kira y Hisagi: ¡DE TI! - Gritaron al unísono.

Renji: ¿eeeeee?…- grito sorprendido ante la revelación de sus amigos sobre los sentimientos de su amiga de la infancia - ¡¿le gusto?, imposible!, ¿están tratando de tomarme el pelo, ¿verdad? - los acuso nervioso y medio sonrojado.

Kira: para nada

Hisagi: ¿que ganaríamos con eso?

Renji: Bueno... ¡pero, aun así, ella jamás me ha dicho nada!

Kira: ¿estás tan retrasado que esperabas que ella te lo contara?, ¿pero en que estabas pensando?, idiota.

Hisagi: esas son cosas que una mujer no cuenta al hombre al que ama a menos que este le demuestre mucho interés o vea algún indicio de que este le corresponda.

Renji: y ¿eso cómo te ha funcionado a ti?

Hisagi: ¡maldito! - dijo dolido - pero que van a entender de sentimientos ustedes si nunca han tenido novia. - acuso

Renji y Kira: ¡y tu menos! - contratacaron

Kira: aun así, Hisagi, ¿no crees que deberías ya de olvidarte de Rangiku-san?

Hisagi: c.…creía que estábamos sermoneando a Renji...- dijo nervioso de recordar el tema

Renji: eh... Ni hablar no importa lo que me digan - camino hasta estar a pocos metros del porche donde estaban las chicas conversando - Rukia Kuchiki no es para nada mi tipo - las chicas se quedaron heladas al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo decir eso.

Kira: ¿ee... ¿Por qué no? -cuestiono

Renji: ¿por qué mas va a ser?,¿quién se fijaría en ella de todos modos?, es demasiado problemática, tiene mal genio, es una enana con muy mal genio, es taan plana como una tabla de planchar por ambos lados no importa por donde la mires, es fea y violenta, en definitiva no tiene ningún atractivo que llame la atención de algún hombre - termino dando la vuelta orgulloso de su respuesta a sus amigos, pero la expresión que se le borro del rostro al ver a 3 chicas súper enojadas mirándolo con desprecio.

Kira: eso es cruel Abarai, ninguna chica... - se detuvo al dar vuelta a la esquina y ver a un grupo de chicas molesta.

Juvia: ¡eso es muy cruel Renji-Kun! - fue la primera de las 4 en hablar.

Rangiku: ¿así que Rukia es Fea? Y ¡¿tú no te has visto en un espejo?!

Orihime: puede que Rukia sea agresiva en algunas ocasiones, pero es la mejor Dama que he conocido, Abarai -kun, no es justo que la critiques de esa forma cuando tu también tienes tus defectos - le dijo enojada - ¿que ella no es bonita, dices?, si en realidad es tan bonita como un copo de nieve cayendo en la primera nevada, tan delicado y hermoso ¿y tú dices que ningún hombre se fijaría en ella?, debes estar ciego.

Rangiku: ¡eres de lo peor!

Renji: este... Yo….

.

.

Punto De Vista Renji

"maldición, no lo decía en serio cuando dije lo que dije sobre Rukia, en realidad no pienso eso, es solo que esos idiotas no dejaban de molestarme..." - pensé nervioso mientras Rangiku, Juvia y Orihime me miraban con desprecio y entonces fijé mi mirada en Rukia quien estaba en los brazos de Orihime, carecía de expresión alguna, ni siquiera podía mirar sus ojos detrás de su flequillo - "la verdad es que da miedo estando así"

Fin Renji POV.

.

.

Rukia había permanecido sin expresión alguna desde que había escuchado la opinión que su amigo Renji tenía sobre ella, "ningún atractivo", "fea", fuego se encendió en sus ojos en ese momento al recordar las palabras del hombre que amaba, pero claro él no sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él, así que no sabía el cómo le afectaban esas palabras, pues bien si el la lastimaba ella lo lastimaría también, la humillo prácticamente ante sus amigas y la denigro ante Hisagi y Kira, eso no se lo perdonaría ¡Jamás!

Rukia: con que Fea y nada atractiva eee... ¿Es que tienes mucha confianza en tu aspecto o es que jamás has visto tu reflejo en un espejo? - Risa burlesca- claro eso debe de ser, es por eso que no puedes apreciar la belleza aun cuando la tienes en frente - dijo con superioridad - ¿que ningún hombre se fijaría en mí?, pues déjame decirte que cada semana recibo cartas de Nobles pidiendo MI MANO en MATRIMONIO - dijo haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras - si no fuera ATRACTIVA, ningún Hombre se molestaría en pedir mi mano, ¿no lo crees?

Renji: ¿...Matrimonio? - pronuncio en voz baja sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

Rukia: y si no las he aceptado es porque ninguno de ellos está a mi altura o no es de mi agrado, ni del agrado de Ni-sama, ¡así que no pienses que no le atraigo a nadie solo porque no he tenido novio, si no lo tengo es porque no he querido, IDIOTA! - Enfatizo la última palabra con tono de ira

Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada y juro que haría que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho, se despidió de sus amigas y se fue de casa de Orihime rumbo a la suya propia, pasando por un lado de Renji chocando intencionalmente con brazo de forma brusca, ya vería quien era Rukia Kuchiki, se arrepentiría de haberla llamado "Nada atractiva".

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían mirando a Renji como si de una basura se tratase, a excepción de Orihime quien solo lo veía molesta por su comentario tan cruel.

Orihime: Renji -kun - dijo sonriendo, cambiando su expresión molesta por una más simpática - ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

Todos voltearon a ver a Orihime, no se esperaban que ella o alguna hablara de forma gentil después de lo que acababa de pasar y menos al causante de la pelea.

Hisagi: creo que es lo menos que se puede hacer - empujo a su amigo en dirección a una silla que estaba junto a Orihime que anterior mente había ocupado la chica Kuchiki.

Ranguki: ¿hablar Orihime?... Esa escoria no merece que si quiera le dirijamos la palabra.

Juvia: me parece lo mejor - dijo cortantemente al principio, suspiro y después cambio de estado de ánimo - ven Rangiku, es mejor que le dejemos esto a Orihime - chan, si alguien sabe cómo solucionar esto es ella - tomo a la teniente del Brazo y la Jalo rumbo a la salida - Orihime abrirá su corazón a Renji para darle a entender los sentimientos de Rukia - chan - explico.

Rangiku: ¿su corazón?, ¿de que estas hablando...?

Hisagi: los dejaremos solos - tomo a Kira desde la parte de atrás del cuello de se Haori y lo halo hacia donde se habían ido Rangiku y Juvia.

Renji: esto... Yo...

Orihime: Abarai - kun.

Renji: ... - nervioso

Orihime: ¿sabes acaso, el significado de las palabras que has dicho? - pregunto calma

Renji: este... Si..., Pero... - dijo arrepentido

Orihime: no sé si sabrás esto, pero, a Rukia le gustas mucho, Renji - el pelirrojo se quedó anonadado ante lo que la peli naranja le decía, una cosa era escucharla de sus amigos con quien siempre bromeaba y se molestaban y otra cosa era que alguien tan Sincera y Bondadosa como lo era Orihime se lo dijera - se supone que no debería decírtelo, pero... Ya estoy cansada de ver a una de mis mejores amigas sufrir en silencio por alguien a quien ama

Renji: Orihime ... Yo ...

Orihime: es difícil...amar a alguien que no te ama... Y aún más... Tratar de ocultar tus sentimientos de dolor, frustración, derrota, celos, no solo los malos sentimientos si no también los buenos, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, y si no, es que nunca has amado tan profundamente antes, no juegues a no saber los sentimientos de Rukia, eso la destrozaría mucho - orihime sirvió una taza de té nueva para Renji y se la coloco en frente - sé que no la vez como ella a ti, pero te pido que ahora que sabes sobre sus sentimientos, evites hacer comentarios que puedan herirla.

Renji: no fue mi intención decir lo que dije, es solo que no soportaba las bromas de Hisagi y Kira y...

Orihime: aun así, hay cosas que no se deben de decir en cualquier lugar Renji - dijo tranquilamente sorbiendo un poco de té - sé que estimas a Rukia, y que no harías nada que la dañara ¿pero...que sientes realmente por ella?

Renji: ¿ e. ...?

Orihime: ¿En realidad amas a Juvia, tal y como dices amarla? ¿O es solo un modo de distraerte de tus reales sentimientos? - Renji la miro con los ojos abiertos sin saber que expresión poner - sientes más que solo cariño de hermanos por Rukia, ¿no es así?, siempre has estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, siempre te sonrojas cuando te hace un cumplido, siempre sales en su defensa aun ante los adversarios más fuertes, ya sean aliados o enemigos, siempre estas ahí para ella, me hace pensar que es más que amistad lo que los une, ¿no es así?

Renji: eso... Eso lo haría cualquier amigo, no significa que me guste - contesto seguro tomando un sorbo de la taza de té

Orihime: si... Supongo... Pero tus expresiones no mienten, Renji - miro el estanque de peses bajo el pórtico - creo que será cuestión de tiempo antes de que te des cuenta por ti mismo...

Renji: Orihime ...

Orihime: ella te perdonará - Renji la miro sin entender - Rukia - chan, no será pronto, primero te hará sufrir lo que ella sufrió al decirle eso, así que prepárate y ten cuidado - le sonrió amablemente al pelirrojo

Renji: s.…sí... Jeje - rio nervioso al pensar en lo que le esperaba. - Orihime, has cambiado un poco desde que llegaste aquí

Orihime: ...?

Renji: no sé cómo explicarlo es como si... Tus poderes y personalidad se hicieran más fuertes

Orihime: ... Renji... - sonrió a su amigo - me lo han dicho... Pero... No me siento tan diferente a como solía ser antes

Renji: créeme has crecido - le sonrió a la peli naranja

Orihime: ... Supongo

Hitsugaya: ¿se puede? - dijo dando vuelta a la esquina - espero no interrumpir

Renji: ¿ee...? No, ¡Buenos días capitán!

Hitsugaya: ¡buenos días!

Orihime: ¡Buen día! - sonrió amablemente al recién llegado mientras este le saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hitsugaya: acabo de ver a Kira y a Hisagi alejándose detrás de la señorita Juvia y Rangiku hace poco, también vi a Rukia muy enojada, la saludé, pero iba tan molesta que ni contesto a mi saludo.

Renji: temo que eso es culpa mía

Hitsugaya: algo así entendí que salió de su boca - suspiro - Renji, ¿te molestaría si tomo prestada a Orihime por un rato?

Renji: ¿ ee ...?

Hitsugaya: hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ella a solas

Renji: no hay problema... Pero...

Hitsugaya: vi a Hisagi discutiendo con Kira sobre algo que parecía importante y no quise interrumpirlos, ¿podrías avisarle que tomé prestada a Orihime?

Renji: creía que Hisagi no debía separarse de ella.

Hitsugaya: no está muy lejos de la casa solo a unos cuantos metros

Renji: si, pero...

Orihime: está bien Renji- kun - se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia el recién llegado - dile a Hisagi que saldré un momento con el capitán Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya: dile que pase a recogerla en los campos de entrenamiento de mi escuadrón en una hora - se acercó a Orihime y la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura, para después desaparecer usando Shumpo.

Renji miro el espacio vacío que anteriormente habían ocupado Orihime y el capitán hace unos momentos y después corrió hacia donde se habían ido sus amigos buscándolos con la mirada, como dijo el capitán solo estaban a unos pocos metros de la entrada, al parecer discutían de algo importante cuando este los interrumpió.

Renji: el capitán Hitsugaya se ha llevado a Orihime a los campos de entrenamiento de su escuadrón hace unos momentos

Kira:. ¿E ...?

Hisagi: debió haberme avisado cuando pudo hace unos momentos.

Renji: no quiso interrumpirte

Hisagi: aun así, sabe que soy su guardián y que debo de acompañarla a donde sea que vaya.

Renji: quería hablar con ella a solas

Hisagi: y ¿por qué no en su casa?, ¿por qué no en su escuadrón?, ¿por qué en el área de entrenamiento? - comenzó a caminar rumbo a los cuarteles de la 10 división.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en los campos de entrenamiento del 10 escuadrón Hitsugaya soltaba con delicadeza a Inoue Orihime en el suelo, se encontraban en una pequeña colina que daba una vista a un par de canchas de entrenamiento a sus pies.

Orihime: ...

Hitsugaya: Orihime.

Orihime: si

Hitsugaya: ¿has visto alguna vez esto? - pregunto mostrándole una carta con el sello roto.

Orihime tomo la carta que le mostraba Hitsugaya para verla mejor, la giro y miro el sello que estaba impreso sobre la carta para sellarla, el sello era de color dorado y tenía la forma de una flor parecida a sus Horquillas.

Orihime: el emblema del Clan Inoue.

Hitsugaya: es el emblema del embajador real

Orihime: ¿embajador?

Hitsugaya: así es, la mano derecha del Rey Celestial lo sello, y en su interior - señalo la carta dándole a entender a Orihime que abriera la carta - ... Esta el sello Imperial - señalo la impresión en tinta que estaba en la esquina inferior derecha del documento.

Orihime: la firma del Rey...

Hitsugaya: así es...

Orihime: ¿por qué me muestras esto, Capitán Hitsugaya?

Hitsugaya: porque te considero una buena amiga, Inoue - la miro a los ojos por unos momentos y continuo su explicación mirando el horizonte frente a ellos - esa carta es un llamado a los hombres casaderos en toda la sociedad de las almas, o al menos a una pequeña parte - Orihime lo miro sin comprender - lo que trato de decir es que esa carta fue enviada a una cierta cantidad de nobles y Shinigamis de alto Rango para invitarlos a algo así como "competir" por tu mano.

Orihime: mi mano... - se asustó al entender el poder que esas simples palabras tomaban en su vida - ¿quieres decir que...?

Hitsugaya: para mantenerte a salvo, la dimensión Celestial ha decidido que te cases con alguien digno de ti, que pueda protegerte a ti y a tus poderes, debe ser capaz de mantenerte a salvo, los candidatos ya han sido elegidos y no podemos negarnos a participar, la cuestión es que aunque no queramos tomar parte de esto debemos visitarte cada tanto tiempo, aunque lo que pase en esas visitas depende de cada uno, algunos trataran de enamorarte y otros no, sin embargo, se supone que tu jamás deberías de saber nada de esto

Orihime: ¿entonces por qué...?

Hitsugaya: eres una buena amiga Inoue- san, no me gusta que te tengan en la ignorancia, debes poder ser libre de elegir con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida y con quien no, no pueden inculcarte a personas que no conoces, debes de conocerla por ti misma y no que te la presenten, al hacer eso te están dejando sin muchas opciones de donde elegir, al hacer esto siento que te están oprimiendo, Orihime, quizás sea un ridículo pensar de mi parte pero... ¿cómo amigo quiero que elijas al que tu consideres el hombre de tu vida y no que alguien más decida entre quienes debes de escoger - le sonrió tímidamente a la chica frente a él.

Orihime: Hitsugaya - san... Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí y mi felicidad, me has hecho muy feliz al decirme que me consideras tu amiga, pero...desde que llegue aquí no me han dejado muchas opciones, así que...- suspiro - tratare de luchar contra lo que me imponen, gracias por avisarme, Capitán Hitsugaya - le sonrió al peliblanco junto a ella - no sé cómo, pero lo hare...

Hitsugaya: al ser uno de los elegidos tratare de ayudarte, Inoue -san

Orihime lo miro unos momentos antes de fijar su vista en el horizonte, Hitsugaya y ella se quedaron en ese lugar unos minutos más antes de que un agitado Teniente apareciera ante ellos.

Hisagi: Capitán Hitsugaya... Sabe que Inoue Orihime está bajo mi cuidado... No debería llevársela sin...

Hitsugaya: había algo privado que debía comentarle, pero al estar conmigo no corría ningún peligro Hisagi.

Hisagi: aun así, yo.

Hitsugaya: si tanto te preocupa que me la lleve, conviértete rápidamente en capitán, así considerare avisarte la próxima vez - eso cabreo al Teniente que no sabía que mosca le había picado al capitán

Hisagi: perdone señor...

Orihime: Capitán Hitsugaya eso fue... - intento salir en defensa del teniente, pero una mirada del capitán le dio a entender que todo estaba bien

Hitsugaya: será mejor que regresen rápido a casa, el clima está cambiando mucho últimamente - dijo mirando el repentino cambio en el color del cielo, que había pasado de un hermoso y soleado azul a un muy tormentoso gris

Orihime: eso es...

Hisagi: nada bueno...

Hitsugaya: será mejor que me apresure a los cuarteles del escuadrón 1- dijo mirando la mariposa del infierno que acababa de llegar - Hisagi, cuida de Orihime, hasta que sepamos que sucede, no te despejes de ella

Hisagi: ¡sí! - el Capitán asintió a su respuesta y desapareció usando Shumpo - debemos regresar - dijo acercándose a Orihime desde un costado - con tu permiso - dijo tomándola de la cintura y cargándola estilo nupcial - usare Shumpo para llegar rápidamente

Orihime: ... Si... - Se aferró a sus ropajes de Shinigami para mantenerse segura y así Hisagi comenzó a correr rumbo a su residencia.

.

.

SALA DE REUNIONES DEL 1ER ESCUADRON.

Todos los capitanes se encontraban reunidos en la sala esperando escuchar el informe de la situación actual.

Capitán General: bueno... Bueno...cálmense ya...

Juvia: por favor señores guarden silencio. -pidió amablemente

Capitán General: pero que chiquilla más curiosa... Me recuerda aa... - al decir eso la imagen de la capitana Unohana le llego a la mente

Choji Inoue: señores por favor, escuchen - todos se silenciaron al escuchar la voz autoritaria del capitán celestial

Capitán General: me van a dejar sin trabajo - suspiro a lo que su teniente le contesto dándole un codazo - bueno, bueno, señores, lamento darles estas malas noticias, pero... Hace unas horas, el escuadrón 03 se topó con un grupo enemigo oculto a las afueras del sereitei y el mundo Humano.

Capitán Mayuri: ¿Dónde se juntan los dos Mundos?, imposible!, mi escuadrón personalmente ha estudiado esas dimensiones y nada puede sobrevivir ahí mucho tiempo, la única forma seria salir y entrar cada cierto periodo de tiempo, para lograr sobrevivir a la fuerte corriente de partículas espirituales, y si lo hiciesen se abrirían huecos inter dimensionales los cuales deberían ser detectados por nuestros detectores de partículas

Choji Inoue: pues, aun así, me temo que han encontrado una forma de habitar esos dominios, mi grupo trato de desterrarlos de esa zona, pero... Lamentablemente no pudimos lograrlo, no pudimos hacerlos retroceder mucho al parecer se adaptaron a vivir en ese espacio y pueden tolerar las fuertes ráfagas de corriente espiritual del lugar, nuestros hombres no están acostumbrados a esa magnitud de partículas.

Juvia: al estar ellos en esa zona ponen en peligro el equilibrio de ambos mundos, creando lo que se llaman "desastres naturales" y también les facilitan la entrada a Hollows en ambos lados, es peligroso que ellos se mantengan en ese lugar, pero...

Stella Inoue: al ser solo una pequeña cantidad sospechamos que son solo peones - dijo una mujer alta con el cabello rubio largo hasta los talones recogido en una coleta alta, vestida de un traje Shinigami en color Blanco con un Haori Blanco con líneas intermitentes azules en las orilla de las mangas y del cuello, en la espalda tenia impreso el logo del clan Inoue y tenía un collar con el mismo símbolo - permítanme presentarme, soy Stella Inoue, Capitana del 04 escuadrón, especializado en detección y partículas

Capitán Mayuri: ¿partículas?

Stella Inoue: si... - Mayuri sonrió ante la afirmación de la recién llegada.

Juvia: tía...

Stella Inoue: me enviaron a ayudarlos

Capitán Hirako: ¿ayudarnos?

Stella Inoue: así es, no cualquiera puede entrar a la dimensión entre los mundos y soportar una batalla, se necesita de unas características especiales, estos peones son una distracción para alejarnos de los verdaderos objetivos, debemos destruir la distracción para centrarnos en el problema principal - declaro firmemente.

Choji Inoue: el escuadrón 03 peleo contra ellos, pero no resistió mucho tiempo la corriente espiritual, sin embargo, también sabemos que ahí se reúnen a planear su siguiente golpe a la sociedad Celestial y a la Sociedad de almas

Capitán General: si logramos atrapar a uno que sepa sus planes podremos estar un paso adelante del enemigo, e Inoue - san y el resto de las sociedades estaría a salvo - dijo sintiendo - ahora, como la señorita Stella ha mencionado anteriormente, necesitamos que Shinigamis con ciertas características espirituales entren en esta dimensión a pelar con el enemigo y conseguir información crucial para la supervivencia de la paz, ahora... La señorita Stella en conjunto con el Capitán Mayuri y su escuadrón se dedicarán encontrar a las personas indicadas para realizar esta misión, cave mencionar que cualquiera dejara lo que esté haciendo para participar en esta misión si es seleccionado, incluso yo.

Juvia: ¿qué hay de Hisagi- san, él también ira si es seleccionado?

Capitán General: púes... No podemos dejar desprotegida a Inoue - san así que...

Capitán Kuchiki: Capitán, si me permite - se apresuró a decir - me gustaría ser yo quien cubra al Teniente Hisagi Shuuhei, si es que este fuera seleccionado para participar en la misión, siempre y cuando yo no sea seleccionado, claro.

Al decir esto, el capitán Hitsugaya, el Capitán Ukitake, Hirako, y Juvia, lo miraron atentamente, Juvia porque le había llamado la atención que alguien tan serio se ofreciera con tanta energía a ser el suplente de un Teniente, Hitsugaya lo miraba atando cavos, desde la conversación en el restaurante le había quedado claro que intentaría conquistar a Orihime y ahora con esto tendría su oportunidad, puede que fuera bueno en cierto modo, alejaría a los demás por un tiempo, pero...

En cuanto a Hirako y Ukitake este estaba dándose una idea por lo que pasaba en la cabecilla del Kuchiki, Hirako reía al imaginar a Byakuya en modo romántico y Ukitake, se sentía feliz porque su ahijado finalmente diera cavidad de nuevo a la felicidad que da el amor, aunque no estaba seguro si Orihime le aceptaría o no, solo el tiempo lo diría, y mientras tanto oraría por que ambos alcanzaran la felicidad, si era posible uno al lado del otro, claro

.

.

 **Así como lo están Leyendo, como muchos de ustedes me lo pidieron vamos a tener a partir de ahora algunas escenitas Byakuya X Orihime, x3**

 **estoy muy emocionada por comenzar a escribir sobre esta pareja, me pregunto ¿Cómo podre hacer florecer sus sentimientos?, no quiero que se olvide tan fácilmente de Hisana, así que deberé buscar la manera de hacerlo Lento pero seguro XD**

 **habrá mucho picante también por que planeo hacer aparecer a Hiroki de nuevo, como muchas de mis seguidoras me lo han pedido, (La mayoría son conocidas de Facebook, que se toparon con mi historia); jujuju pondremos un poquitín celosito a nuestro chico Kuchiki y también a Renji Muajajajaj (XD.)**

 **si no me interrumpe mucho la escuela espero actualizar muy pronto este Fic. un beso para todos y ya saben**

 **.**

 **Todos sus comentarios, buenos y malos serán MUY bien Recibidos, recuerden que me ayudan a mejorar y sus sugerencias podrían servirme de inspiración para nuevos capítulos, espero sus comentarios, un beso a todos**


	12. Una Pesadilla y Hisagi sin Camisa XD

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Les pido una enorme disculpa por no poder actualizar antes pero estoy en los semestrales de la universidad, solo faltan unos días mas y ya podre tener mas tiempo para actualizar mas seguido.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

CAPITULO 12

.

Orihime: Hisagi - san ...

Estaban Inoue Orihime y Hisagi Shuuhei sentados en la cima de una colina viendo el atardecer, Orihime vestía con un vestido blanco de tirantes ligeros y un par de sandalias azules en sus pies, el Teniente Hisagi que estaba sentado a su lado, volteo a verla en el momento en el que había escuchado su voz.

Hisagi: si, Orihime...

Orihime: yo... Tu... - se sonrojo enormemente ante sus ojos y miro hacia otro lado

Hisagi la miro con ternura y sin previo aviso la abrazo desde atrás por la espalda, Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que el Teniente la abrazara, Hisagi abrazo con más intensidad a Orihime y con un delicado movimiento la volteo hacia él, girándola hacia si para mirarla a la cara.

Orihime: Hi... Hisagi... - lo miro sonrojada

Hisagi: Inoue... Yo... - la miro con intensidad a los ojos, haciendo que la peli naranja se sonrojara aún más y tratara de apartar la vista para romper el contacto entre sus ojos, pero el Teniente se lo impidió tomando su mentón con su fuerte mano, aplicando poca fuerza para evitar que ella girara la cabeza y no rompiera la conexión que se había formado entre ellos

Orihime: Hisagi ...

Hisagi en ese momento le dio un delicado beso sobre sus delicados y sonrosados labios, Orihime estaba tan sorprendida que no supo cómo actuar, ¿estaba recibiendo su primer beso?, aun no se lo podía creer, era tan irreal, pero algo se sentía extraño... No había sensación alguna al contacto con sus labios, y... ¿Qué hacía ahí, Ulquiorra? Y ¿Grimmjow?

Sorprendida se alejó de los brazos de Hisagi y camino de espaldas unos pasos, hasta que se topó con Kurosaki Ichigo quien la tomo de los hombros desde atrás, volteo a verlo en cuanto sintió el tacto de unas manos conocidas y vio a su querido Ichigo que la miraba sonriente, pero... No era del todo Ichigo, pues sus ojos se veían negros, era más como cuando se estaba convirtiendo en Hollow y eso asusto a la chica.

Voz1: jajaja... - rio una voz desconocida que provenía de ningún lado en específico.

Orihime: qu... ¿quién es? - como respuesta la voz rio con más intensidad - ¿quién está ahí? – volvió a preguntar al aire

Voz: Jajajajaaj... La obscuridad en el horizonte - canturrio la voz desde todas direcciones y en ese momento el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a quebrarse en forma de relámpagos - el miedo a la soledad – Ichigo y los demás se convirtieron en polvo y sus restos fueron llevados lejos por una ráfaga violenta de viento que soplo de repente - ¡y el miedo a morir! - el suelo comenzó a temblar y se abrió bajo los pies de Orihime.

Orihime comenzó a correr colina abajo para escapar del peligro de caer pero conforme corría el piso se iba abriendo detrás de ella persiguiéndola para devorarla, aterrada corrió hasta un bosque pero en cuanto puso un pie en él un Hollow la ataco, Orihime logró esquivar el ataque a duras penas con su escudo de flores y continuo corriendo al ver aproximarse la grieta en el suelo, pareciera que cuanto más avanzaba en ese obscuro bosque mas Hollows aparecían de la nada determinados a atacarla, y aunque Orihime ya hubiera luchado con numerosos hollows en el pasado y hubiera salido vencedora en la mayoría de sus combates, estos Hollows la estaban haciendo parecer una novata, pareciera que cuanto más peleaba con ellos más se debilitaban sus poderes y su cuerpo.

No paso mucho cuando un enorme Hollow salió del tronco de un árbol y la hiso caer de bruces al suelo, Orihime se levantó del suelo por milésima vez e intento correr, pero alguien la agarro desde atrás por el cabello de forma brusca y violenta haciendo que quedara hincada con el torso hacia atrás mostrando vulnerablemente su cuello.

Voz: ¡jajajaja...! ¡Ya no podrás correr por tanto tiempo pequeña princesa! - Orihime sintió que una afilada hoja de metal se posaba en su garganta de forma amenazante - tu fin... ¡Está cerca JAJAJAJA! - rio estruendosamente.

Orihime: ... No.… ¡NO.…! - grito aterrada y en cuanto lo hiso una luz enceguecedora inundo todo a su alrededor.

Orihime Inoue despertó alterada y llorando, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, todo... Toco sus labios al recordar el beso con el teniente, pero al recordar los ojos de Ichigo y a Ulquiorra haciéndose polvo hiso que su cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo y soledad, esa grieta que la perseguía, esa voz tan maligna que quería lastimarla.

Orihime: ¿por qué? - una lagrima gruesa escapo desde su ojo izquierdo - se sintió... Tan... Real... - sollozo con fuerza al tiempo en que encogía sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazaba sus piernas y refugiaba su rostro sobre ellas mientras su cabello caía delicadamente como cortinas sobre su costado.

Mientras esto ocurría en el techo de su residencia un hombre encapuchado y con mascara reía silenciosamente sosteniendo un talismán en su mano derecha el cual brillaba con una extraña luz verde, reía satisfecho cuando alguien lo hiso retroceder para esquivar el filoso ataque de una zanpakuto

Hombre: Vaya, Vaya... Me preguntaba ¿cuándo aparecería su querido guardián?

Hisagi: ¿quién eres?, ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿qué es eso?

Hombre: ¿no es obvio? Estoy perturbando los dulces sueños de la princesa - Hisagi frunció aún más el ceño ante la respuesta del individuo - con este talismán incluso puedo parecerte una ilusión - dijo al tiempo en que se desvanecía en el aire como un espejismo - cuídala bien niño, hasta que llegue el momento en que ella sea mía, ¡jajaja! - hablo desde la nada justamente en el oído del teniente.

Hisagi gruño y lanzo un ataque con su espada al aire en la dirección en la que había escuchado la voz del intruso, pero no había nadie quien lo recibiera, en su lugar en el suelo, había un pedazo de Jade cortado en forma de medallón con el kanji de la tierra tallado en el centro, el teniente lo recogió, pero inmediatamente lo soltó al sentirlo caliente al tacto.

Hisagi: está ardiendo... - intento tomar la piedra una vez más, pero esta se hundió en una de las tejas de la casa, Hisagi observo perplejo la escena, con un rápido movimiento uso la hoja de su Katana como palanca y zafó la teja, la envolvió en su camisa y usando shunpo corrió en dirección del primer escuadrón.

.

En los cuarteles del 1er escuadrón

.

Ukitake: ah... Es una noche realmente maravillosa, la luna está en su máximo apogeo.

Capitán General Kyoraku: ah... Sin duda - concordó con su amigo - ¿no lo crees pequeña Nanao?

Nanao: si... - dijo al tiempo en que despegaba su vista de unos documentos.

Ukitake: me pregunto ¿si Orihime estará disfrutando de esta vista?, ha estado relajada desde que llego Juvia. – dijo Feliz

Capitán General Kyoraku: eso es bueno, no es bueno estar estresado todo el tiempo, la preocupación hace que te salgan arrugas.

Ukitake: ... – puso una expresión que decía "nuca cambiaras"

Hisagi: ¡Capitán! - irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe

Ukitake: Hisagi ...

Capitán General Kyoraku: cálmate muchacho, ¿qué sucede? ¿porque estas desnudo del torso? - al decir eso Nanao dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro rápidamente en la dirección del teniente, un sonrojo violento se formó en sus mejillas e intento ocultarlo cubriéndose medio rostro con unos papeles.

Hisagi le explico detenidamente lo sucedido en el tejado de la casa de Orihime, sin omitir ningún detalle incluido las palabras que este le susurro en el oído y lo ocurrido con el medallón, al hacerlo puso su camisa doblada sobre la mesa y la desdoblo para mostrar la teja con el medallón incrustado en ella.

Ukitake: ese es el símbolo de la Tierra, pero...- tomo la teja que aún continuaba caliente y la giro - como lo imaginaba - frunció el ceño pensativo

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¿qué sucede?,¿qué significa?

Ukitake: este medallón es la llave que permite pasar entre los mundos, es uno antiguo, ya no se usa desde que se implementaron las puertas senkaimon y las gargantas, pero antes esto es lo que se utilizaba.

Hisagi: es... ¿Cómo una clase de portal?

Ukitake: sí y no... Es una llave entre las dimensiones, te permite caminar entre los espacios inter dimensionales, sin embargo, es demasiado peligroso ya que es un vacío interminable, gastas mucha energía para poder formar un camino, y si te quedas sin energía caes y te pierdes en el vacío, es por eso que no cualquiera puede utilizarlo.

Capitán General Kyoraku: ahora recuerdo...esa cosa fue prohibida debido a lo peligrosa que era, fue remplazada por la puerta Senkaimon hace miles de años, se supone que fueron destruidos después de su prohibición.

Nanao: si es así, ¿por qué este sobrevivió?

Choji: eso yo lo puedo responder - dijo asomándose por la puerta

Ukitake: Choji ...

Choji: como sabrán me especializo en las civilizaciones generales de las distintas dimensiones y su comportamiento.

Ukitake: civilizaciones... Y su comportamiento...

Choji: así es, y uno de sus comportamientos son sus distintas culturas, verán, como verán aquí este medallón de Jade tiene por un lado el símbolo de la tierra y por el otro el del cielo, pero en medio - tomo la teja y la arrojó al suelo rompiéndola en varios pedazos liberando el medallón - en su costado tiene tallado una antigua inscripción que significa infierno - se agacho a tomar el medallón y se los mostro - el infierno es el único lugar en donde aún se siguen usando estos antiguos medallones, la Guardia del infierno se está encargando de hacerlas desaparecer pero estas son celosamente guardadas por miembros de familias con influencia y gran fuerza, ahora algunas de ellas están enojadas por decir menos de que no son tomados mucho en cuenta en decisiones y burocracias así que no me extrañaría que alguna decidiera atacarlos, sin embargo debemos recordar que también ahí hemos enviado a los más despreciables traidores y a quienes amenazan nuestro pacifico balance.

Capitán General Kyoraku: ya veo, sin embargo, no creo que sea una de las familias nobles que viven haya, ya que últimamente se les ha estado dando importancia a sus voces desde lo de Aizen.

Choji: si también lo pensé, sin embargo, No muchos están conformes debido a la situación de Orihime.

Hisagi: ¿Orihime?

Choji: ... Es confidencial, pequeño teniente.

Hisagi: lo siento, ¿quieren que me retire?

Capitán General Kyoraku: No, no es necesario Hisagi- san, es necesario que sepas a que nos estamos enfrentando para que seas capas de cuidar apropiadamente de Inoue -chan.

Capitán Ukitake: ¿Entonces es probable que sea uno de los Demonios del inframundo?

Choji: me atrevería a decir que sí.

Nanao: ¿Demonios?

Capitán General Kyoraku: si... Así como existen ángeles hay también demonios, sin embargo muchos de estos no se meten en problemas como otros.

Nanao: entonces... Los ángeles y los demonios existen, unos en el cielo y otros en el infierno y son algo así como ¿guardianes?, existe un pueblo que habita el infierno que usa estos medallones para viajar entre las dimensiones a pesar de ser sumamente peligrosos, tan peligrosos que solo alguien que tenga un perfecto control de su energía espiritual además de poseer una gran cantidad de ella puede ser capaz de pasar sin daño alguno y quien visito la casa de Orihime esta noche se presume que es alguien que no está de acuerdo con la forma de gobierno actual o por venganza, lo que quiere decir que intentara contactar con Inoue de nuevo en un futuro

Choji: así es.

Nanao: Buena suerte, Hisagi - san - dijo volviendo a concentrarse en el documento que leía.

Hisagi: aja... - dijo no muy convencido de necesitar suerte.

Ukitake: ¿qué podemos hacer para evitarlo? - dijo preocupado

Choji: eliminar la amenaza latente que esta entre la dimensión humana y del seireitei, eso es lo primordial, lo están utilizando para distraernos, debemos eliminar la distracción para concentrarnos plenamente en proteger a Orihime.

Capitán General Kyoraku: el plan sigue en marcha entonces- cerro los ojos por unos momentos pensativo y cuando los volvió a abrir miro a Hisagi al tiempo en que se le acercaba - Hisagi -san - espero a que este le contestara - el día de mañana a primera hora debes presentarte en el escuadrón del Capitán Mayuri, ahí se te realizaran una serie de exámenes, asegúrate de no consumir nada de alimento pesado o de bebida la noche anterior

Hisagi: si Capitán.

Capitán Comandante Kyoraku: muy bien… Puedes retirarte – le sonrió tranquilamente – Hisagi hiso un asentimiento con la cabeza y avanzo a la mesa para tomar su camisa – espera Hisagi… yo que tu pensaría en conseguir otra camisa, no sabemos qué tipo de energía dejo el medallón en ella.

Choji: el Capitán General tiene razón chico, deberíamos estudiarla primero para asegurarnos que todo esté en orden, también puede ser que haya absorbido parte de la energía del medallón y sea inseguro usarlo o también pueda darnos alguna pista de quien uso por última vez el medallón.

Hisagi: comprendo… con su permiso – dijo alejando su mano de la camisa, se inclinó respetuosamente ante sus superiores y abandono la habitación.

Choji: espero que Stella tenga tiempo para analizar la camisa

Capitán General Kyoraku: aja… - le dio la razón y volteo a ver en dirección de su sobrina – eh… ¿Qué te sucede Nanao -chan? – dijo preocupado al verla completamente roja como un tomate y echando humo por la nariz y las orejas - ¿Nanao? – se acercó a ella preocupado, los demás capitanes presentes se giraron a verla preocupados por el tono de voz de su Superior.

Choji: ¿Qué le pasa?

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¡no lo sé…! – grito asustado - ¡Nanao!, ¡Nanao! – en ese momento un enorme chorro de sangre salió de su nariz - ¡waaaaa…!, ¡Mi adorada Nanao se está desangrando!, ¡rápido llamen al 4to Escuadrón!, ¡Mi Nanao se está Muriendo!

Nanao: ¡YA QUISIERAS! – dijo saliendo de golpe de sus ensoñaciones

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¡Nanao! – la abrazo por la cintura Feliz

Nanao: ¡eee…, Suéltame viejo Pervertido! – dijo a la vez que intentaba sacárselo de encima

Ukitake: ¿Qué Fue lo que te Sucedió? – Pregunto Preocupado por la joven

Nanao: Nada, nunca antes alguien se ha muerto por fantasear, ¡suéltame! – termino diciéndole a su tío.

Choji: ¿Fantasear?

Nanao: eh… este… - se sonrojo a mas no poder – eso eee. Eso… a ustedes no les importa – tomo sus documentos y salió de la habitación echando chispas.

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¡NANAO! – lloriqueo ante la partida de su querida sobrina.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Orihime una pequeña Mariposa envuelta en Fuego entro por su ventana iluminando su camino al tiempo en que revoloteaba hacia la Chica Peli naranja, Orihime levanto su vista empapada de lágrimas hacia el pequeño resplandor que revoloteaba frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña mariposa envuelta en Fuego frente a ella.

La pequeña Mariposa se posó sobre las sabanas que estaban sobre las rodillas de Orihime y una voz salió de ella:

¡Hola, Princesa!

Lamento molestarte tan tarde, pero… yo… bueno… ejem… me gustaría que nos reuniéramos Mañana en la Mañana en el mismo lugar en donde nos encontramos hace unos días, si no te es de inconveniencia, tengo algo que me gustaría discutir contigo en persona, si no vienes me veré en la horrible alternativa de ir a visitarte directamente para charlar sobre esto y no te garantizo que tu adorado Guardián resulte ileso al igual que tus demás amigos, así que ahorrémonos este terrible escenario y seamos civilizados, una cosa más asegúrate de ir sola, por favor.

Espero que tengas un lindo sueño y… eso es todo

¡Buenas noches!

Orihime quedo perpleja ante tanta bipolaridad, pues la voz de Hiroki pasaba de ser una muy tímida a una muy autoritaria y en ocasiones sádica y de nuevo pasaba a ser tímida y gentil, parpadeo atónita unos momentos cuando una voz diferente salió de la mariposa, no era la voz de Hiroki en absoluto esta era más aguda y femenina a la vez que minúscula:

Por favor, da una respuesta a la petición, la gravare y la reproduciré solo a Hiroki – sama

Orihime: ¿eh…?, de acuerdo…

¡Hola, Hiroki-san!

Eh… me sorprendió muchísimo recibir tu mensaje… y…

Realmente me ayudo a salir de una pequeña depresión, jejeje…

Realmente no sé si podré ir sola, pues… siempre estoy siendo vigilada, todo el tiempo estoy acompañada por alguien, debido a… bueno tu sabes...

Sin embargo, confió en ti por alguna razón que no logro explicarme

Así que... en definitiva, estaré ahí, tratare de llegar a las 10 am si no te molesta.

¡Buenas noches, espero verte mañana, Descansa!

La mariposa revoloteo un par de veces en su regazo y salió volando por la ventana alejándose del Sereitei rumbo a su destino.

.

.

En otro lugar un joven de cabello Pelirrojo se paseaba impaciente en el patio de una gran mansión, cuando una mariposa revoloteo cerca de él llamando su atención, la mariposa emitió un sonido y después reprodujo el mensaje de Orihime, el chico Sonrió al escuchar la voz de la Joven, escucho el mensaje un par de veces más y con un tronido de dedos la mariposa se consumió en cenizas, sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta de Orihime y suspiro anhelando que llegara el día y la hora acordada.

Ryu Shiwa: entonces, ¿algo te ha alegrado la noche, querido sobrino?

Hiroki Shiwa: Tío… - dijo sorprendido al escuchar a su tío detrás de el

Ryu Shiwa: me parece que debe de ser algo realmente interesante como pare tenerte aun despierto a tan altas horas de la noche

Hiroki Shiwa: solo… solo no podía Dormir, eso es todo – dio la primera escusa que cruzo por su mente

Ryu Shiwa: espero que no tenga mucho que ver con la Joven Inoue, ¿o sí?

Hiroki Shiwa: si fuera así ¿Qué tendría de malo?, también tengo derecho a Cortejarla, ¿no es así?

Ryu Shiwa: así es, pero aun no es momento de actuar, mi querido Sobrino, aún es muy pronto para ello, necesitamos estar seguros que nadie te ha reconocido

Hiroki Shiwa: con el camuflaje que me has puesto dudo mucho que me reconozcan – le recrimino al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el interior de la mansión

Ryu Shiwa: lo hice para proteger tu identidad

Hiroki Shiwa: ¡si, para evitar que me reconozcan tus amigos delincuentes y también todos en el Sereitei para poder usarme en tus planes! – Lo acuso abiertamente

Ryu Shiwa: ¡solo quería Protegerte! – se defendió de las acusaciones

Hiroki Shiwa: ¡Pues deja de hacerlo!, al menos por 24 horas, ¿me dejarías salir al mundo sin camuflaje?

Ryu Shiwa: ¿Por qué tanto interés en salir sin Camuflaje al mundo?

Hiroki Shiwa: ¡por qué quiero salir sin disfraz, quiero que me conozcan por quien realmente soy, no quiero ser una mentira todo el tiempo, no quiero ser yo mismo solo dentro de estas paredes! – Le grito arrojando al suelo un candil de piedra y vidrio que estaba cerca

Ryu Shiwa: ¡Lo hago para protegerte!, ¿no entiendes?

Hiroki Shiwa: el que no entiende eres tu

Ryu Shiwa: Muy bien, si tanto insistes te daré tu libertad, tendrás 12 horas libre de camuflaje como lo deseas

Hiroki Shiwa: 12 horas a partir de que salgas de esta casa, mañana, usa tus 12 horas con sabiduría no cometas tonterías, de lo contrario arruinaras tu oportunidad de Conquistar a la Joven de los Inoue y de ser así tendremos que pegarnos al plan de la Hermandad

Hiroki Shiwa: no lo hare – dijo por último y entro a la casa.

.

 **Bien eso es todo por el momento, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, ya saben que todos sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos, un saludo a mi Súper Fan Juvia, me animo mucho tu comentario, espero te guste este capitulo, hubo un poco de Hisagi x Orihime aun que solo sucedió en un sueño, en el siguiente capitulo me gustaría poner asi como una cita entre Hiroki y Orihime, por que me han pedido darles una oportunidad a esta pareja.**

 **Meteré un poco de celos entre Renji y Rukia como ya había dicho quizás no en el próximo capitulo pero si mas adelante y muy pronto habrá mucho Orihime x Byakuya 3**

 **que se que me lo han estado pidiendo, y la verdad es que al principio me había propuesto hacer de este Fic un Hisagi x Orihime pero ahora me gusta mas la idea de hacerlo Byakuya x Orihime así que lo hare lo mejor posible ya que es una de mis parejas Favoritas, espero que les guste mi idea**

 **espero sus Comentarios y sugerencias de que es lo que les gustaría que hicieran Hiroki y Orihime en su cita de Mañana, espero les haya gustado y también espero actualizar pronto, les mando un beso y espero ansiosa sus Comentarios.**


	13. Una Cita y una confesion

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Nuevamente una Disculpa por no poder actualizar antes, estaba en los semestrales y tuve que estudiar muchísimo, pero ya he terminado y he salido de vacaciones asi que si mi familia me lo permite y me da tiempo espero actualizar mas seguido.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 **.**

Hisagi: ya es hora - dijo al tiempo en el que se levantaba de la azotea de la casa de Orihime y miraba aparecer el sol en el horizonte - no me hace mucha ilusión tener que ir a los cuarteles de la 12°División, pero ordenes son órdenes.

así Hisagi se dirigió a los cuarteles de la 12° División, solo que esta vez no uso su Shumpo sino que simplemente se fue caminando, como bien había dicho no le hacía mucha ilusión tener que ir al escuadrón del Capitán Mayuri, así que no tenía prisa alguna por llegar a su destino.

Dentro de la 12° División la Capitana Stella revisaba en uno de los microscopios una de las tantas muestras de sangre mientras que Mayuri junto con su teniente metían algunas muestras en la centrifugadora para extraer el elemento que necesitaban estudiar.

Stella: 1994 Positivo

Nemu: 1994...Positivo - decía al tiempo en el que capturaba los resultados en una de las Computadoras.

Stella: 1995, Negativo

Nemu: 1995... Negativo... con eso terminamos con los sujetos de prueba del día de ayer, señorita.

Stella: ¿Apenas?

Nemu: si, señora  
Stella: aahhh... a este paso nunca terminaremos de examinar a todos - suspiro cansada - si pudiera traer a mi equipo, ya hubiésemos terminado desde hace tres horas - lloriqueo cansada.

Capitán Mayuri: lamento que no tengamos la misma tecnología que en su escuadrón, Señorita Stella

Stella: yo también – dijo desilusionada

.

…. …. (silencio) …. … …. ….

Anillo Anillo ... ... Anillo ...

El sonido de un teléfono irrumpió en la silenciosa habitación, inmediatamente después de Tres Sonidos más, la Teniente Nemu descolgó el teléfono

Nemu: ¿Hola? -pausa- si- pausa – muy bien- pausa – hazle pasar – hubo una pausa antes de que colocara el teléfono en su sitio – El Teniente Hisagi se encuentra en la entrada del escuadrón, uno de los internos lo trae en camino

Capitán Mayuri: ¿Hisagi, eh...? – analizo pensativo la información que le había comunicado su teniente - ¡Muy bien!, supongo que tendremos que separarnos – dijo comenzando a tomar unos Frascos de muestra de una estantería

Stella: ¿Qué tiene de especial ese tal Hisagi?

Nemu: es el Guardián de Inoue Orihime, señora – le contesto, aunque sabía que esa pregunta no iba dirigida a ella – además de que es uno de los Tenientes más destacables de todo el Sereitei

Stella: ya veo... bien entonces será un placer analizar sus partículas – sonrió impaciente y juguetona como un niño el cual espera con ansias la mañana de navidad.

Tras unos minutos de espera las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron dando paso a una de las ayudantes de laboratorio quien guaba al Teniente por el laberinto de pasillos y laboratorios

Ayudante1: ¡El Teniente de la 9° División, Hisagi Shuhei, está aquí! – anuncio al momento de dar un paso dentro de la habitación y hacerse a un lado para dar paso su superior

Capitán Mayuri: ¡Muy bien, lo estábamos esperando!

Hisagi: a.… ha… - dijo no muy contento de haber llegado

Stella: Permíteme Presentarme – se apresuró Frente a él con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Stella Inoue, soy la tía 4ta de Orihime, ¡Muchas Gracias por cuidar a mi LINDA Sobrina! – Recalco la palabra Linda muy Orgullosa.

Hisagi: un placer conocerla – hace una reverencia respetuosa al ver su insignia en su cuello

Stella: aaah… vaya, no hace falta que muestres tanto respeto, sé que los Inoue somos importantes en la sociedad de las almas, pero no me siento cómoda con tanta formalidad, solo llámame Stella, ¿Está bien?

Hisagi: si…

Capitán Mayuri: Muy bien, basta de presentaciones es hora de empezar con los análisis – dijo un poco molesto por la situación que se estaba formando en el ambiente tan informal

Nemu guio a Hisagi a una silla médica para comenzar con los análisis mientras este se sentí incomodo como rata de laboratorio, Mayuri tomaba una jeringa para extraer la sangre necesaria para comenzar con los análisis y Stella tomaba un raro instrumento que posteriormente insertaría en el cuello de Hisagi para estudiar las distintas frecuencias de su Sistema.

.

.

Mientras tanto Inoue Orihime se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la cocina, tomaba un par de rebanadas de pan de la Alacena y algunas cosas del refrigerador para hacerse un emparedado y una malteada de Fresa, desayuno y entro a la ducha después de unos minutos, se dirigió al armario y entro en el buscando de entre todos los conjuntos de ropa alguna que la hiciera pasar desapercibida y a la vez cómoda, pues el verano estaba comenzando a anunciar su llegada.

Orihime miro de entre todos sus conjuntos y piezas de ropa, calzado y accesorios dentro del armario sin saber que podría ponerse, hasta que unos pescadores color azul claro le llamaron la atención, tenía un bordado de flores y espirales en los costados y en los bordes de color Azul y morado, lo saco del armario y lo extendió en la cama para después volver dentro y escoger una blusa de entre muchas, cogió una Blusa de Tela de Algodón muy fresca color blanca con corte imperio y un poco vaporosa del torso y las mangas.

Tomo unas zapatillas de piso color Blancas de tela con bordado de estambre delgado color Azul y blanco intercalado adornado con lentejuelas blancas y cuentas pequeñas azules.

Observo su conjunto por unos minutos, quizás no sea tan discreto como ella quería, pero al menos la mantendría fresca en ese día caluroso, se acercó al tocador y se maquillo ligeramente solo para difuminar las pequeñas ojeras que se le estaban formando debajo de los ojos al no poder volver a dormir debido al miedo a revivir la pesadilla que tubo y por la intriga de saber que era lo que Hiroki tenía que decirle, aún faltaban una hora para ir al lugar acordado así que para pasar el tiempo ondulo de medios a puntas su cabello, tomo una diadema gruesa de tela blanca y se la coloco en la cabeza, admiro su apariencia unos momentos, satisfecha con el resultado que había logrado se encamino a la salida.

Orihime abrió lentamente la puerta para mirar si había alguien por los alrededores de la casa, al comprobar que todo estaba despejado salió lentamente de la casa y cerró la puerta, dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y en el tejado por si acaso Hisagi se encontraba ahí vigilándola como siempre hacia cuando ella estaba en casa pero al parecer el Teniente no se encontraba ahí, con una sonrisa corrió lejos de la casa camino a la salida más cercana del sereitei, tuvo que esconderse un par de veces al distinguir la presencia de algunos Shinigamis y tubo que esconder su Presencia espiritual al toparse con Ikaku y Su Capitán Zaraki, doblo un par de esquinas para evitar su encuentro con Shinigamis teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido cuando se los topaba de cerca, cuando finalmente pudo llegar a la entrada se topó que esta estaba siendo vigilada por un par de Shinigamis que hacían de Guardias.

Orihime pensó que no lograría llegar a su cita a tiempo o que quizás ni siquiera llegaría cuando de pronto un par de Carretas que transportaban Víveres para el Sereitei hiso su aparición, los dos Guardias avanzaron hacia ellas para revisar su contenido y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden según una de las listas que tenían a la mano, aprovechando el momento Orihime se escabullo por entre las carretas mientras los Guardias hablaban sobre el contenido con los Mercaderes que las transportaban.

.

Al Llegar a la zona de Compras en donde había ido la vez anterior con sus amigas, vislumbro a un chico Pelirrojo sentado en la misma banca conde se supone se encontraría con el pelinegro, Orihime se acercó lentamente al lugar para sentarse en silencio y esperar a Hiroki, no quería hacer ruido pues parecía que el singular ocupante estaba tratando de descansar bajo la sombra del árbol, cuando algo en el llamo su atención, su cara… su cara era idéntica a la de Hiroki, se acercó un poco más para mirarlo mejor cuando este abrió los ojos y le mostro un par de ojos color Azul Zafiro, más intensos que antes cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

Orihime pensó que en definitiva no podía ser Hiroki, debía ser alguien parecido a él, pero no era el, sus Ojos eran aún más Azules y su cabello era pelirrojo, Hiroki tenía el cabello Negro y los ojos de un color menos intenso.

Orihime: l.… lo…lo siento – se disculpó alejándose del muchacho – le confundí con otra persona – dijo comenzando a alejarse un poco más del joven cuando este hablo

Hiroki: No te Preocupes, no me has confundido con alguien mas

Orihime: ¿Eh…? – sorprendida

Hiroki: soy Hiroki – aclaro con una Sonrisa

Orihime reconoció esa sonrisa, era la misma que él había mostrado antes en ese tejado en el mundo Humano

Orihime: Tu cabello…

Hiroki: un simple "Camuflaje" para mantener mi verdadera identidad en secreto, tengo mucho que perder si se descubre mi identidad – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo – estas…. – se aclaró la garganta y miro hacia otro lado – estas muy hermosa – dijo por fin después de armarse de valor

Orihime: Gracias

Hiroki la miro una vez más, realmente se veía hermosa, esa ropa la hacía parecer inocente, le daba una frescura única a su aura y la forma en la que había arreglado su cabello le encantaba, se le veía muy bien, le daba ante sus ojos un aire angelical y eso solo lo hacía admirarla más, sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza que nunca, pestañeo un par de veces antes de volver a mirarla un poco más calmado, se levantó y acerco a ella para quedar frente a frente.

Hiroki: tendremos un día muy ocupado – sonrió y la tomo del brazo para llevarla a un restaurante cercano

Orihime: esto… - no entendía que estaba sucediendo, se supone que estaba ahí porque él quería decirle algo, pero ahora estaban entrando a un local para desayunar, ella pensó que se debía a que quizás él no había podido desayunar apropiadamente, aunque por los nervios a ella ya se le estaba abriendo el apetito también, así que entro sin decir una palabra en contra.

Cuando ya estaban instalados en una de las mesas del fondo del local ordenaron cada uno un platillo diferente, mientras esperaban Hiroki le hacía preguntas a la peli naranja sobre su vida antes de ir a la sociedad de Almas y cosas sobre como era su vida aquí, Orihime contestaba sus preguntas tratando de no revelar información que en un futuro el pudiera utilizar para atacar.

Desayunaron con un par de risas de por medio, Orihime jamás imagino que un día pudiera estar disfrutando de un desayuno en compañía de Hiroki, pero algo en él le daba la confianza para poner su vida en sus manos, sabia internamente que podía confiar en él y por alguna razón eso la llenaba de paz.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar recorrieron las tiendas y mientras lo hacían Hiroki se abrió con Orihime y le conto porque él estaba con quienes iban detrás de ella, le conto la leyenda detrás de su clan y de cómo habían sido expulsados de la dimensión celestial y de cómo no muchos del clan estaba de acuerdo con que se les haya hecho a un lado, también le conto que no era su deseo el pelear contra ella, que él no quería hacerle daño, que su padre tampoco lo deseaba pero que al morir este su tío se hiso cargo del clan, y que el siempre buscaba lo mejor para él y para el clan, le conto también sobre las invitaciones para poder cortejarla y que al hacerse pasar por otra persona para no ser descubierto como un traidor, él había sido uno de los escogidos para conquistarla.

Orihime escuchó atentamente todo lo que él le había contado, medito todo desde el principio hasta el final, tratando de ponerse en su lugar.

Orihime: gracias por contarme tu historia, ahora se el por qué es que confió en ti, sin siquiera haberte conocido del todo – Hiroki la miro sorprendido y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió y Orihime también sonrió – entonces… ¿qué harás?

Hiroki: ¿eh...? – no se esperaba esa pregunta - no lo sé…

Orihime: tienes varias opciones

Secuestrarme aquí y ahora para llevarme ante los rebeldes

Cortejarme para hacer feliz a tu tío, ¿pero realmente serias feliz?

O … podríamos ser amigos, conocernos y ver qué sucede en el futuro…

Hiroki la miro perplejo a los ojos por unos minutos y detuvo su andar - dime ¿Qué te haría a ti Feliz?, ¿estarías cómodo con algo así?, a mí me gustaría ser tu amiga, confió en ti sin saber por qué y quisiera tener un motivo por el cual no sentirme mal por confiar tanto en ti, deseo… no pelear contra ti en el Futuro, siento que no es correcto, que no es… que no debe ser así nuestro futuro…. dime ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes?

Hiroki la miro sorprendido no esperaba que ella le hablara así, pero tenía Razón él debía escoger que hacer con su Vida, debía escoger que lo haría Feliz y que no, lo medito unos momentos y después hablo de nuevo

Hiroki: lo que quiero... lo que deseo de verdad es…que tú y yo nos llevemos más que bien – la miro a los ojos intensamente por unos momentos antes de romper el contacto visual debido a que comenzaba a sonrojarse

Orihime le tomo de brazo y le sonrió amablemente tomándolo por sorpresa nuevamente.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-. Mientras tanto en la sociedad de Almas…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.-…

Hisagi corría por todo el Sereitei buscando cualquier indicio del paradero de su Protegida, había durado más de lo que había pensado en el laboratorio de la _ División y cuando por fin había logrado zafarse de las manos del Capitán Mayuri se había topado con una casa vacía y una nota en el pretil de la cocina que decía:

Hisagi - san

Lo lamento, pero, hay algo que necesito hacer sola,

Por favor no te molestes por no haberte dicho nada

Te habrías negado en dejarme ir sin ti, si te lo decía

Tampoco te diré a donde iré, pues no quiero que mu busques

Como dije debo de hacerlo sola.

Deséame suerte y por favor no le digas a nadie

Que me he ido

Con amor Orihime.

Hisagi había arrugado la nota y había salido corriendo a buscarla, ya llevaba horas buscándola por todo el Sereitei y no había rastros de su Presencia, ni siquiera un rastro definido de su energía espiritual, cuando se dirigió a una de las salidas finalmente pudo sentirlo, Orihime había salido del Sereitei, interrogo a los guardias que habían hecho Guardia ese día pero ninguno de ellos la había visto o notado así que se fue rumbo a las zonas que habían recorrido junto con Rangiku y Rukia la vez anterior en caso de que ella decidiera haber ido, con su Shumpo corrió por las ramas de los árboles del camino buscándola.

.

.

Mientras que Hisagi buscaba a Orihime estos dos pasaron el resto del día charlando y riendo sobre sus vidas y los momentos graciosos y divertidos que pasaban con sus amigos entre otras cosas, tomaron un helado juntos, cosa que Hiroki no había probado antes y devoro como un niño, haciendo reír a Orihime de ternura ante sus gestos infantiles y de vez en cuando Hiroki se enfurruñaba al ser objeto de sus risas y de vez en cuando él le tomaba también el pelo haciéndola reír.

Cuando llegaba el Anochecer anunciando el Final del día Hiroki guio a Orihime lejos de la zona de Tiendas hacia un pequeño campo con una pequeña colina con un arroyo a sus pies, se sentaron en un tronco caído cercano al Arroyo y disfrutaron del hermoso atardecer.

Orihime miraba el hermoso espectáculo frente a ella, el sol metiéndose delicadamente detrás de unas colinas con hermosos colores pasteles y carmesís inundando el cielo con coloridos tonos que la llenaban de paz

Mientras que a Hiroki ese paisaje frente a él no se comparaba con el hermoso rostro de Orihime iluminado con los tonos del atardecer llenándola de serenidad y Paz, ante sus ojos se veía increíblemente hermosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, sus pestañas cubrir sus ojos y su pecho subir y bajar en un suspiro lleno de paz, se acercó un poco más a Orihime y le dijo al oído

Hiroki: Orihime… tu… me gustas – Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras – Quisiera ganarme tu corazón - dijo alejándose de su oído y mirándola a la cara, Orihime volteo a verlo sorprendida aun con sus palabras en su mente – lo he decidido… lo que realmente deseo y me haría Feliz… eres tu – dijo seguro y firme

Orihime: Hiroki… - se había quedado sin palabras, la había sorprendido muchísimo escuchar su declaración justo en ese momento

Es cierto que ya antes la había besado, pero ella pensaba que lo había hecho para hacer rabiar a Hisagi o para tomarle el pelo, pero ahora…. Parecía tan sincero con sus sentimientos hacia ella, y no sabía cómo responderle, pues aun pensaba en Kurosaki, no como antes pero aún estaba en su mente y Hisagi… se sentía confundida sobre sus sentimientos, es cierto que también se había sonrojado al recordar ese beso con el Pelirrojo pero ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía ahora?, ¿Seguía enamorada o se estaba comenzando a enamorar de alguien más?, ¿pero de quién?, ¿Hisagi o Hiroki?, con sus sentimientos en conflicto Orihime desvió la mirada y observo los colores del atardecer que aún quedaban en el arroyo

Hiroki: no espero que me correspondas o algo así en estos momentos, solo quería que lo supieras y también hacerte esta Promesa – Orihime le miro nuevamente curiosa – Por lo que soy, jamás dejare de amarte, daría mi vida para protegerte y jamás te hare daño, mientras siga respirando nunca dejare que te hagan daño, hare las cosas bien como deben de ser, es momento de tomar en mis manos mi vida, te protegeré aun así tenga que ir en contra de los deseos de mi Tío – Orihime asintió sonrojada, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo con tanta pasión y confianza al chico y aun que apenas lo conocía sabía que el Cumpliría su palabra.

.

Mientras este par estaba disfrutando de la puesta de sol un agobiado y desesperado Teniente corría buscándola hasta que escucho una conversación entre dos chicas en una cafetería al aire libre cuando se detuvo a tomar aire

Chica1: te lo digo en serio, esos dos hacen una muy linda pareja

Chica2: ¿Quién, la chica peli naranja de ojos grises y grandes pechos con ese atractivo chico pelirrojo de ojos como joyas?

Chica1: así es, ambos son como de cuentos de hadas

La descripción de la chica llamo la atención de Hisagi y escucho con más atención la conversación

Chica3: ciertamente ella parece una "Hime" y el un caballero de brillante Armadura, ¿vieron cuando la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia el campo para poder ver mejor el atardecer?

Chica1: ¡ah, sí!, ¡eso fue MUY Romántico!, como sacado de una película

Chica2: Pues a mí no me lo pareció, parecían ser solo amigos

Chica3: ¡hay por favor!, es obvio que se gustaban mutuamente, los vi sonrojarse un poco mientras caminaban

Chica2: no me lo creo

Chica1: ¡Que Romántico!, yo quiero un romance así – suspiro

Inmediatamente Hisagi corrió hacia donde las chicas habían mencionado que la pareja había avanzado con anterioridad, estando seguro de que se trataba de Orihime ¿pues quien más reuniría esos tres atributos?, Peli naranja, ajos grises y pechos grandes, a menos que la confundieran con Rangiku, claro, pero ella no tenía los ojos grises si no castaños, cuando llego a la pradera en el campo vislumbro a una pareja sentada en un tronco caído cerca de un Arroyo, al principio no pudo ver el rostro de la joven, hasta que está hecho la cabeza hacia atrás riendo por algo que el chico había dicho, al parecer ambos la estaban pasando bien.

Hiroki paro de reír en cuanto sintió la presencia de alguien más cerca de ellos e inmediatamente volteo hacia el lugar en la que la había sentido y se encontró con los serios Ojos del Teniente

Hiroki: creo que la diversión ha terminado – anuncio a la joven que aun trataba de parar su risa

Orihime: jajá... ¿Qué cosa...?

Hiroki: mira – dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde estaba el Guardián, Orihime volteo y vio a su Guardián de brazos cruzados muy serio mirando en su dirección

Orihime: ¡Hi.. Hisagi – san! – se levantó de su lugar sorprendida de ver al Teniente – ¿Cómo… como…

Hisagi: ¿Cómo te encontré? Estuve buscándote por toda la sociedad de las Almas durante todo el día, ¿En que estabas pensando?, podrías haber sido atacada por el enemigo, ¿te arriesgaste a ti misma y al equilibrio por un encuentro Romántico? – dijo enojado

Hiroki: Oye amigo, ella está bien, la estuve cuidando todo este tiempo – salió en defensa

Hisagi: no se quien seas, pero es mejor que te alejes de ella si quieres seguir vivo – le amenazo

Hiroki: ¿Me obligaras acaso?

Hisagi: no lo volveré a repetir niño – dijo tratando de controlarse

Hiroki: no puedes Obligarme, tú no eres nadie para hacerlo – dijo sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo - ¿ves esto?

Hisagi: ¿Qué es eso?

Hiroki: una carta del Rey Celestial que me da el derecho de estar cerca de Orihime

Hisagi: ¿Fuiste tú quien la trajo aquí?

Hiroki: yo le pedí venir, es mi derecho en cierto modo

Hisagi: ¿Derecho?

Hiroki: soy uno de los candidatos para esposo de Inoue Orihime

Hisagi: ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto sin aliento ante las palabras del Muchacho y desvió la vista de él hacia Orihime tratando de pedir una explicación - ¿Candidato… a … Esposo? – sacudió la cabeza para despejarse – ¡si es así, ¿Por qué no he oído nada de eso antes?!

Hiroki: se supone que ya tendrías que haber estado avisado Guardián, me pregunto cómo responderán tus superiores ante tu falta de respeto ante la hija del Clan Inoue y del heredero del Clan Shiwa

Hisagi: ¿Heredero? – pregunto con los ojos abiertos

Hiroki: así es – aseguro victorioso

Orihime: No es necesario – interrumpió la tensión entre ambos – ciertamente no fue la mejor manera de reunirnos, es mi culpa – ambos hombre voltearon a verla – me disculpo – se inclinó ante ambos hombres tratando de evitar una pelea o lo que sea que se estaba formando en aquel momento entre ellos – deseo que nos volvamos a reunir nuevamente, Lord Shiwa – se dirigió a Hiroki con formalidad – pero la próxima vez de la forma correcta – le sonrió por unos instantes y después corrió hacia Hisagi – Por favor, Regresemos – le pidió tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo un poco – hasta pronto – dijo por última vez al Pelirrojo quien se quedó parado en su lugar viendo como la joven que amaba desaparecía con su Guardián hacia un lugar donde no podía seguirla.

.

.

Hisagi había cumplido el deseo de Orihime de irse de regreso al Sereitei pero aun no podía evitar pensar en las palabras del joven, Pretendiente, eso era lo que él era, un candidato a esposo para Orihime, eso por alguna razón lo hacía molestarse enormemente y a la vez lo hacía sentirse tan impotente, ¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando en la dimensión Celestial como para elegir por Orihime con quien podía casarse y con quién no?, eso lo molestaba aún más que todo lo demás pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, ¿Por qué no se le había comunicado nada de eso?, se supone que era su Guardián, tendría que saber sobre ese tema si es que un grupo de nobles idiotas iba a tratar de conquistar a su Protegida.

Orihime se sentía mal consigo misma en esos momentos, se supone que no iba a tardar tanto con Hiroki pero se habían quedado hasta muy tarde conversando, además se había escapado para verlo, pero no se le había ocurrido otra idea para ir a verlo en secreto, sabía que estaba mal, que preocuparía a Hisagi y a los demás pero al parecer solo Hisagi había ido a buscarla sí que seguramente no le había dicho a los demás, seguramente la odiaba por haberlo hecho perder la cabeza buscándola, suspiro sintiéndose culpable durante todo el camino detrás de Hisagi.

.

.

Cuando Finalmente llegaron a Casa, Hisagi le advirtió que no volvería a mentir de su paradero a los demás, que la próxima vez avisaría a los superiores si ella decidía escapar de nuevo, Orihime sonrió Tristemente y le agradeció su preocupación jurándole que no lo volvería a hacer, a los pocos minutos llegaron Rukia y Juvia para visitar a Orihime.

En cuanto llegaron le pidió a Rukia que cuidara de ella y salió Corriendo en dirección al Primer Escuadrón.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-..-. 1° Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Choji: Stella y el Capitán Mayuri hacen lo mejor que pueden con el equipo que tienen a su disposición

Capitán General Kyoraku: muy bien, ¿Cuánto hace falta para que tengan los resultados?

Choji: no mucho, a más tardar mañana tendremos a los mejores candidatos para hacer esta misión, además, me enviaron esto el día de Hoy, es para usted Capitán – le tedio un sobre de análisis

Capitán General Kyoraku: ya veo – abrió el sobre para ver el contenido – al parecer, ya tenemos al primer candidato confirmado, ¿Quién lo diría?

Capitán Ukitake: ¿alguien en especial?

Capitán General Kyoraku: claro es nuestro Hisagi…. – las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe dando paso al Teniente - ¡Hisagi!

Hisagi: así que estaban hablando de mí, Capitán

Capitán General Kyoraku: no… no es lo que piensas lo que sucede es que…

Hisagi: ¿Cuándo se me iba a informar sobre el compromiso de Orihime, Capitán?

Choji y Ukitake: ¿Compromiso?

Hisagi: Por favor no finjan demencia, me acabo de enterar sobre las cartas hace 40 minutos

Capitán Ukitake: ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre eso?

Hisagi: me encontré con alguien en el centro, estaba conversando con alguien más y presumiendo de ello – mintió sobro que Orihime en realidad había escapado y se había encontrado con uno de los pretendientes, eso ultimo le había hecho volver a molestarse y respiro profundamente para calmarse.

Choji: ya veo… se supone que en una semana se daría a conocer a Orihime y a ti, este detalle

Hisagi: ¿Puedo preguntar que más se me está escondiendo? Si voy a proteger a Orihime necesito saber todo lo que me puedan decir sobre esta situación – exigió a sus Superiores

El capitán General Kyoraku, Ukitake y Choji comenzaron a relatarle todo lo que sabían de la situación actual y también a le comunicaron que era uno de los candidatos para ir en la misión a la dimensión intermediaria

Hisagi: ¿Cómo...?

Capitán General Kyoraku: si, veras no muchos pueden ser capaces de entrar a este lugar, como ha explicado anteriormente Choji, y los capitanes no tomaran partido de la misión por seguridad del Seireitei y de Orihime así que se enviaran a los más aptos para hacer esta misión, por eso te mandamos a con Mayuri para que te hiciera una serie de pruebas y resultaste ser uno de los elegidos, claro que aún falta decidir quiénes más van a ir, eso se sabrá mañana por la tarde a más tardar.

Hisagi: comprendo, pero… ¿Quién cuidará de Orihime?, no puedo irme sin saber que estará en buenas manos Capitán.

Capitán Ukitake: no te preocupes por eso Hisagi, Byakuya – san se ha ofrecido personalmente para cuidar de Orihime en tu ausencia – dijo sonriendo ampliamente tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Hisagi: ya veo… - dijo no muy convencido de que le agradara la idea de alejarse de Orihime - ¿algo más que deba saber, Capitanes?

Choji: eso es todo, la Próxima vez trataremos de decirte primero que nadie el estado de la situación, después de todo eres el guardián de mi querida Sobrina, así que debes de estar bien informado para hacerlo

Hisagi: Gracias señor

Después de terminar con sus dudas, Hisagi avanzo por las obscuras callejuelas del Sereitei rumbo a la casa de Orihime, cuando llego, Rukia le estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa

Rukia: he cuidado a Inoue como me pediste, últimamente has estado ausentándote en tu deber Hisagi, ¿Qué ocurre?

Hisagi: he estado investigando un poco más sobre las personas con las que peleamos el día en el que trasladamos a Orihime a la Sociedad de Almas

Rukia: ¿Del Grupo que nos atacó?

Hisagi: así es

Rukia: ¿y qué has averiguado?

Hisagi: dos de ellas pertenecen a un clan exiliado de la Sociedad de almas, su familia fue expulsada al conspirar contra nuestro antiguo Capitán General

Rukia: ya veo… y ¿sobre los otros?

Hisagi: no mucho, al parecer se sospecha que pertenecen o tienen contacto con una de las familias principales de la sociedad de Almas

Rukia: ¿Qué...?, ¿de las familias nobles?, creía que ellos estaban bajo el servicio del Rey

Hisagi: al parecer no muchos están de acuerdo con su posición

Rukia: y ¿ya sabes de quienes se trata? – pregunto nerviosa y asustada por su amiga

Hisagi: no, aun no – dijo frustrado

Rukia: ya veo… ¡waaaaa! No es justo, ¿Por qué la vida de Inoue no puede ser normal?, ella solo quería ser feliz y vivir una vida tranquila con sus amigos y con Kurosaki – kun – dijo Frustrada

Hisagi: ¿Kurosaki Ichigo ...?

Rukia: Si, claro, ¿Quién más seria, que el idiota de Ichigo?

Hisagi: Ichigo ...

Rukia: y yo que creía que Orihime por fin podría declararle sus sentimientos, y justo tubo que suceder esto – dijo molesta por la situación

Hisagi: ¿sus… Sentimientos? – comenzaba a sentirse incomodo

Rukia: si así es, ¡ah, espera!, ¿no lo sabias?

Hisagi: ¿eh ...?

Rukia: Orihime estaba enamorada de Ichigo, lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás desde mucho antes de que me enviaran por primera vez al mundo humano

Hisagi: ...

Rukia: en serio ¿no te habías dado cuenta?, creo que ya varios se han dado cuenta de ello menos, claro, el idiota de Ichigo

Hisagi: …n... No... – apenas logro articular la palabra, por alguna Razón que no lograba descifrar se sentía en Shock en ese momento

Rukia: vaya al parecer, no solo son Ichigo y Renji los únicos que no se dan cuenta de Nada.

Hisagi: no me metas en la misma categoría que a ellos, por favor Kuchiki – dijo molesto a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos ofendido

Rukia: Cómo sea, ¿me dirás la razón por la que te fuiste todo el día de hoy?, estuve dando vueltas como loca y ni tu ni Orihime estuvieron todo el día en el Sereitei

Hisagi: eso debe decírtelo Orihime – dijo molesto apartando la mirada

Rukia: ¿Orihime?

Hisagi: así es – brinco hacia el tejado inmediatamente después de Contestarle y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en mariposa – ¡Deberías irte, ya es tarde y no deberías de estar sola a estas horas!, después de todo es fin de semana

Rukia: … - entrecerró los ojos mirándolo cansada – está bien – suspiro cansada, sabía que no había manera de poder sacarle toda la información a Hisagi, el era bueno guardando secretos y sabía que cuando él se alejaba de esa manera cuando se hablaba de un tema, quería decir que no hablaría de él, aunque le amenazaran, con paso firme salió de la propiedad rumbo a la Mansión Kuchiki para cenar con su hermano.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-. la Mansión Kuchiki…-…-…-…-…-…-…-..

Kuchiki Byakuya le comunicaba a sus empleados que el dia de mañana recibirían una visita en la mansión y que necesitaba que prepararan una buena comida para sus invitados, les recordó lo importante de la visita y que trataran de hacer todo como se esperaba que debiera ser, cuando estaba terminando de hablar con sus sirvientes Rukia entro en el recibidor y saludo alegre a su hermano

Rukia: ¡ Oni-sama!

Byakuya: ¡Bienvenida a Casa! – saludo a la recién llegada

Servidumbre: ¡Bienvenida a Casa, Señorita Kuchiki!

Rukia: ¡estoy en Casa! – sonrio ampliamente

Byakuya: Pueden retirarse – les ordenos a todos apenas desviando la mirada hacia ellos – pareces cansada

Rukia: si, estuve dando vueltas buscando a Orihime

Byakuya: ¿a Orihime?, ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto lo menos preocupado que pudo

Rukia: si.. solo que ni ella, ni Hisagi estuvieron en el sereitei en todo el dia, debieron de haber ido a pacear o algo asi

Byakuya: eso espero – cerro los ojos aliviado

Rukia: oni-sama ... ..

Sirvienta1: Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama, la cena esta lista – anuncio haciendo una reverencia a los hermanos Kuchiki

Byakuya: Muy bien – se giro hacia su hermana y le sonrio fraternalmente – vamos

 **.**

 **Hola de nuevo, por el momento eso es todo, perdón por no escribir mas pero hise este capitulo de un dia para otro y no quería dejarlos esperando mas por esta historia, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como ven ya hiso su aparición nuestro Byakuya - sama en escena y en el próximo capitulo tendrá mas protagonismo pues sacare de escena a Hisagi por un tiempo.**

 **También como ven he hecho lo que varias de ustedes me han pedido, les di una oportunidad a la pareja de Orihime x Hiroki, y planeo darles mas encuentros en el futuro.**

 **un saludo a Juvia, mi Fan numero uno, me animo mucho ver tu ultimo comentario, me hiso mucha emosion ver que aun sigues esta historia**

 **un Saludo a Andrómeda Lopez C. por su comentario en mo Facebook sobre el Fic**

 **un Saludo a mi mejor amiga LynaSayers que me inspiro para la cita de Hiroki y Orihime**

 **un saludo a F. MarioXX por su comentario, me ayudo mucho para elegir el final de la cita**


	14. Rukia se entera de Todo

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Tengo 4 saludos especiales al Final del Fic para Juvia, LadyBry, yuli2401 y minami sora**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

CAPITULO. - 14

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.-. En la Mansión Kuchiki…-…-…-…-…-…-…-..

Kuchiki Byakuya les comunicaba a sus empleados que el día de mañana recibirían una visita en la mansión y que necesitaba que prepararan una buena comida para sus invitados, les recordó lo importante de la visita y que trataran de hacer todo como se esperaba que debiera ser, cuando estaba terminando de hablar con sus sirvientes Rukia entro en el recibidor y saludo alegre a su hermano

Rukia: ¡ Onii-sama!

Byakuya: ¡Bienvenida a Casa! – saludo a la recién llegada

Servidumbre: ¡Bienvenida a Casa, Señorita Kuchiki!

Rukia: ¡estoy en Casa! – sonrió ampliamente

Byakuya: Pueden retirarse – les ordeno a todos apenas desviando la mirada hacia ellos – pareces cansada

Rukia: si, estuve dando vueltas buscando a Orihime

Byakuya: ¿a Orihime?, ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto lo menos preocupado que pudo

Rukia: sí... solo que ni ella, ni Hisagi estuvieron en el sereitei en todo el día, debieron de haber ido a pasear o algo así

Byakuya: eso espero – cerro los ojos aliviado

Rukia: Onii-sama ... ..

Sirvienta1: Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama, la cena esta lista – anuncio haciendo una reverencia a los hermanos Kuchiki

Byakuya: Muy bien – se giró hacia su hermana y le sonrió fraternalmente – vamos

Rukia y su Onii – sama caminaron a paso tranquilo hacia el comedor, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una mesa bien servida para dos personas, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Byakuya en la cabecera de la mesa y Rukia a en la segunda silla a su lado Derecho, inmediatamente después de comenzar a comer, Byakuya bombardeo disimuladamente de Preguntas a su hermana menor sobre la joven Orihime, preguntas a alas cuales la joven Kuchiki contestaba gustosa.

\- Rukia pobreza

"esto es bueno, ¿no?, Byakuya nii-sama se está interesando por Orihime, si nii-sama se enamora de ella, volverá a sonreír nuevamente, sé que suena egoísta de mi parte el querer ver nuevamente su sonrisa pero nii-sama merece ser feliz, claro que Orihime también, por eso pondré cada parte de mi ser en lograr que Orihime se enamore de mi nii-sama, sería maravilloso, además de que Orihime seria protegida por onii-sama ya que él es muy fuerte, así estaría a salvo de quienes la persiguen, eso sería ideal, ¿no es así?, ¡sí!, tengo que lograr que esos dos se enamoren mutuamente, ¡no importa lo que me cueste lo lograre!

\- Fin Rukia Punto De Vista -

Rukia miro a su hermano con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras el continuaba haciéndole preguntas, cuando terminaron de cenar Byakuya se retiró a su habitación a descansar después de un largo día de llenar documentos importantes.

Rukia: ¡Buenas noches, onii-sama!

Byakuya: ¡Buenas noches!, duerme bien Rukia

Rukia: ¡sí! – dijo Feliz porque su hermano le deseara buenas noches

Byakuya: a.… lo había olvidado – dijo deteniéndose a medio pasillo – Rukia

Rukia: ¡si onii-sama! – se giró en cuanto escucho su nombre

Byakuya: llegaron más cartas para ti, están en mi estudio

Rukia: ¿Mas Cartas?

Byakuya: si, al parecer tienes admiradores

Rukia: Pensé que habíamos dicho que no aceptaría ninguna de las proposiciones de matrimonio de esos nobles – se cruzó de brazos molesta

Byakuya: al menos dales una ojeada, quizás alguno te haga cambiar de parecer

Rukia: lo dudo, pero si es lo que deseas onii-sama iré y les daré un vistazo

Byakuya: muy bien, están en mi escritorio, en uno de los cajones, Buenas noches – dijo lo último comenzando a andar nuevamente rumbo a su habitación

Rukia: muy bien… - hiso un gesto de mueca con la boca, que daba a entender su frustración y comenzó a avanzar rumbo al despacho de su hermano – no puedo creer que después de escribir esas cartas para rechazarlos aun sigan proponiéndome matrimonio, ¡pero claro!, como pertenezco a una familia Noble muy importante no se rinden – dijo enojada abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Rukia avanzo a paso enojado hacia el escritorio de su hermano y comenzó a buscar las dichosas Cartas de compromiso que nobles tontos y tercos le habías escrito a ella, pero no las encontraba por encima de este, así que comenzó a abrir los cajones buscándolas hasta que dio con ellas

Rukia: ¡ah... aquí están! – tomo las cartas del cajón y salió de la habitación molesta por haber tardado tanto en encontrar unas tontas cartas.

Cuando finalmente llego a su habitación tomo un abrecartas del cajón de su mesa de noche y abrió la primera carta, esta era de un Noble de no sé dónde que le confesaba su amor secreto por ella, engalanando sus ojos y cabellos, diciéndole que la amaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, Rukia aparto la carta y pensó en contestarla luego con palabras que se asemejaran a su prosa para rechazarlo como a los demás, la siguiente era una carta de un Shinigami de buena Familia que le decía que la había amado desde que estaban juntos en la escuela Shinigami, entre otras cosas, Rukia no recordaba para nada haberlo conocido, ni siquiera sabía de quien Rayos se trataba, así que molesta cogió la siguiente carta.

Una tras otra fue leyendo las cartas hasta que al final cansada arremetió contra la penúltima lanzándola lejos de ella.

Rukia: ¡waaaaa...! estoy cansada de sus estúpidas mentiras…. – lanzo la carta hacia la pared, pero nunca llego a ella, se tumbó sobre la cama y rodo en ella frustrada hasta que escucho el crujido de un sobre de papel - ¡eh!... ah sí otra carta…. Rayos de verdad no tengo ganas de seguir leyendo tonterías – tomo la carta y se disponía a abrirla con su abre cartas de Chappi cuando noto que esta ya estaba abierta – eh... esta ya estaba abierta, ¿será acaso que onii-sama la abrió por mí? – saco curiosa la carta del interior del sobre y comenzó a leer curiosa el contenido - ¡¿QUE?! – volvió a leer la carta una vez más para estar segura de que había leído bien - ¿pero... pero… que es esto...?, una carta de... de…, ¡no puede ser!

Toc toc toc ... ... ...

Sirvienta2: Señorita Kuchiki, ¿todo está bien? – pregunto preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta

Rukia: aaa... ¡sí!, si no te preocupes, todo está bien, jejejee…. – rio nerviosa

Sirvienta 2: de acuerdo señorita, pase buenas noches...

Rukia: ¡Muchas Gracias! – cuando escucho los pasos de la sirvienta alejarse volvió su atención a la carta en sus manos – nii-sama…. – dijo un poco angustiada – será acaso por esto que tu… ¡se los preguntare mañana a esos tres! – dijo molesta al final haciendo sus propias conjeturas.

Al día siguiente Rukia desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y salió de casa corriendo, afortunadamente para ella su queridísimo Nii-sama no acostumbraba desayunar en casa últimamente así que no tendría que verlo a la cara culpable de haber leído algo como lo que leyó en la carta la noche pasada, dio un par de vueltas antes de ir al primer escuadrón a enfrentar a 3 adultos idiotas en su opinión, aún era temprano así que todavía no estaban reunidos esos tres así que dio varias vueltas por el sereitei para hacer pasar el tiempo, hasta que sin querer se encontró en el escuadrón de Hitsugaya.

Rukia: ¡Mierda!, me aleje mucho de mi objetivo

Hitsugaya: ¿y cuál es tu objetivo? – pregunto saliendo de detrás de un árbol

Rukia: ¡aaa… capitán me asusto! – dijo asustada con la mano en el corazón.

Hitsugaya: Lo siento, ¿puedo preguntar qué haces tan temprano lejos de tu escuadrón?

Rukia: bueno… no es nada – respondió nerviosa – debo irme capitán, con su permiso – se giró, pero al dar la media vuelta un sobre se cayó de una de sus mangas.

Hitsugaya: eh... Rukia espera, se te cayo algo – dijo hincándose para tomar el objeto caído, pero al ver el sello en una de las caras de esta, abrió los ojos - ¿Qué haces paseándote con algo como esto?

Rukia: ¿eh...?, ¿a qué se refiere? – dice deteniendo su huida, pero en cuanto ve la carta en las manos del capitán, corre a tratar de quitársela - ¡eso... eso es...!

Hitsugaya: por lo que se no es tuyo, ¿o me equivoco?

Rukia: eso es…

Hitsugaya: del Capitán Kuchiki... – Rukia deja de forcejear contra Hitsugaya por la carta y le mira curiosa

Rukia: ¿Cómo… como lo sabe, capitán?

Hitsugaya: ¡porque yo también tengo una! – dice sacando de entre los pliegues de su vestimenta una carta con sobre idéntico

Rukia: ¡¿eeehhhh?!

Hitsugaya: que escandalosa – dice molesto con los ojos entre cerrados – ahora dime, ¿Cómo diste con esta carta?

Rukia: yoo.. la encontré por error... – dijo tímidamente al capitán frente a ella – estaba revisando unas ofertas de matrimonio cuando… jeje... por accidente tomé esa carta del escritorio de nii-sama

Hitsugaya: ya veo… - dijo pensativo – así que alguien como tu también ¡n recibe ofertas de matrimonio – dijo aún más pensativo

Rukia: así es… - dijo acongojada - ¡¿Qué?!, espera… ¿Cómo que alguien como yo? – dijo molesta por su comentario

Hitsugaya: … debe ser por Byakuya… - decía aun pensativo cruzado de brazos y una mano sosteniendo su mentón – sí... debe ser…

Rukia: ¡oye... hazme caso!, ¿Cómo que alguien como yo?

Hitsugaya: de todos modos, Rukia, no debes decirle nada de esta carta a nadie, ¿me has entendido? – dijo pasando de sus reclamos

Rukia: si… - dijo molesta – pero... ¿Por qué motivo?

Hitsugaya: el motivo de esas cartas es encontrarle a Inoue una pareja que sea capaz de protegerla, algunos de los más fuertes Shinigamis y miembros de familias fuertes han sido elegidos para esta tarea, pero se supone que deben cortejarla primero, pero para evitar que bombardeen a Inoue con regalos y ofrendas, se hará cronológicamente claro.

Rukia: ¿Cronológicamente?

Hitsugaya: Por tiempos, en si se esperara a que cumpla 9 meses de vida en la sociedad de almas, se supone que no se le ha dicho nada de esto, sin embargo…

Rukia: ¿Sin embargo qué? – dijo preocupada por su amiga

Hitsugaya: yo ya le he comunicado todo esto a ella

Rukia: ¿eh... y como se lo tomo Inoue?

Hitsugaya: Parecía tranquila, aunque claro… no le dije quiénes eran los elegidos para esa tarea, sin embargo, ella ya sabe que soy uno de ellos

Rukia: y dígame Capitán... ¿usted va a tratar de Conquistar a Orihime?

Hitsugaya: ¡Claro que no!, somos buenos amigos, pero claramente la defenderé de esos idiotas que quieran aprovecharse de ella y de la situación

Rukia: ya veo… ¡Yo haré lo mismo! – "aunque sea en contra de mi onii-sama, protegeré a Orihime" pensó a la vez que levantaba su puño al aire – ahora tengo que devolver esta carta a su sitio – Hitsugaya le da la carta a Rukia, satisfecho con su conversación de hace unos momentos, cuando Rukia se da la vuelta para marcharse las palabras del capitán la detienen

Hitsugaya: y ¿Qué pasara con el teniente Abarai? – Rukia se gira hacia el - ¿No lo perdonaras? A estado como un zombi idiota desde que Riñeron por última vez

Rukia: ¡¿Cómo… como supo…?! – sus mejillas estaban rojas, como era que él sabia sobre eso, era tan vergonzoso y humillante recordarlo

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto llego echando humo el otro día y comenzó a arre batir contra un archivero, yo estaba dormido en el sofá y me desperté por el ruido que, hacia la estúpida de mi teniente, escuché todo lo que dijo, hasta la última palabra sin que se diera cuenta

Rukia: ya. ya veo… - dijo avergonzada – y cómo ve... ajam – aclaro su garganta - ¡NO PUEDO PERDONARLO!

Hitsugaya: entonces le harás sufrir – llego a la conclusión – pobre Renji, pero se lo merece… - suspira cansado de tantas niñerías de parte de esos dos – si quieres darle una lección yo que tu dejaría que te viera revisando esas ofertas de matrimonio

Rukia: ¿eh...?

Hitsugaya: así le demostraras que estaba equivocado – dice alejándose de ella y despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Rukai se quedó pensativa en su lugar considerando lo que el capitán le había recomendado, no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos a la distancia la estaban mirando detenidamente, era el Teniente Renji Abarai, quien había visto la carta en la mano de la Kuchiki y se había detenido a mitad de camino, no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué el capitán le había entregado una carta a la chica, ¿sería acaso que lo que le había dicho Rukia fuera verdad?, esos pensamientos lo carcomieron por dentro sin que se lo pudiera explicar, la miro estar quieta por unos momentos hasta que la chica finalmente se marchó con la cabeza gacha rumbo a su escuadrón y entonces el hiso lo mismo.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-. En la Oficina del Capitán General…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

.

Byakuya Kuchiki caminaba por los pasillos de la primera División, hace tan solo unos minutos se le había comunicado que había sido convocado a la oficina Principal para comunicarle algo sobre una misión que se encomendaría.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina principal siendo escoltado por un par de Guardias y entonces la puerta se abrió ante él, dentro de la oficina estaban parados, el Capitán General Kyoraku, su Teniente Nanao, el Capitán Ukitake y su Teniente Rukia Kuchiki, El Capitán Mayuri y su teniente Nemu, el Capitán Choji, la Capitana Stella Inoue y la joven Juvia con sus Guardianas Rinna y Kokona.

Guardia 1: ¡El Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, está aquí!

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¡oh, bien venido Byakuya!, te estábamos esperando

Capitán Byakuya: se me informo sobre una misión

Capitán General Kyoraku: bueno… si… - se rasco detrás de la cabeza – pueden retirarse – les ordeno a las Tenientes presentes

Capitán Ukitake: Tu no Rukia – le pidió a su teniente que ya comenzaba a avanzar hacia la salida.

Capitán Kuchiki: ¿ella debe quedarse?

Juvia: al ser tu hermana, debe saber lo que pasa también – sonrió al Capitán amablemente como solía hacerlo siempre Ukitake

Una vez salieron las Tenientes de la habitación el primero en hablar fue Stella, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso al Teniente de la 9º división Hisagi Shuhei y su Capitán Kensei Muguruma.

Capitán Kensei: Parece que llegamos a tiempo

Capitán Mayuri: Tarde como siempre – dijo medio molesto.

Capitán Kensei: ese no fui yo, me costó deshacerme de una plaga…

Teniente Mashiro: ¡Kensei! Eres muy maloooo… - lloriqueo al alcanzarlos

Teniente Hisagi: al parecer no, Capitán – dijo cansado

Teniente Mashiro: ¡Shuhei…! – lloriqueo nuevamente - ¡que crueles son, tratando de dejarme de lado!

Stella: ¡Ya basta! – le grito a la Teniente recién llegada – pero que molesta – dijo en voz baja para sí misma – al parecer todos aquí son sumamente pacientes.

Capitán Mayuri: yo no – le contesto a la capitana Celestial

Teniente Mashiro: Que crueles – dijo para sí misma mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla en una mueca

Capitán General Kyoraku: bueno, bueno, bueno… ya que estamos todos reunidos, podemos empezar con la reunión oficialmente – interrumpió antes de que la cosa fuera a mas – a ver... este... ¡aah... si, la Capitana Stella nos iba a explicar el por qué, de esta Reunión, ¿no es así?

Stella: así es, antes de ser interrumpida ruidosamente – dijo molesta mirando a la recién llegada – pero eso quedo en el pasado así que continuare – tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta, como sabrán, un grupo de rebeldes se acento entre la dimensión Senkaimon, la cual va desde el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas, la inter dimensión corre peligro de fallos en la creación de las puerta Senkaimon en esa dirección, poniendo en peligro a los viajeros y desestabilizando el balance inter dimensional, si esto sigue así, pronto tendremos humanos que serán capaces de perderse entre estas dimensiones y la nuestra, pasaran por las dimensiones indiscriminadamente perdiéndose en este mundo y tendremos almas viajando hacia el suyo alterando el equilibrio del mundo, no debemos permitirlo.

Choji: es por eso que es un plan astuto de nuestro enemigo, mientras nos concentramos en evitarlo ellos irán por Orihime, y si no hacemos nada el balance se altera, de modo que se seleccionaron a los Shinigamis más aptos para sobrevivir en esta inter dimensión, para que acaben con el problema, mientras protegemos a la vez a Orihime.

Capitán Mayuri: es por eso que se hicieron los análisis a todos los miembros del Sereitei, para elegir a quienes irán y quienes se quedaran, ahora – dijo sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas – esta es una lista de quienes fueron elegidos para ir – le dio la lista a Kyoraku quien la leyó.

Capitán General Kyoraku: como me lo imaginaba… los nombres de esta lista se colocarán en la entrada de sus Divisiones, les entrego a los presentes una lista de los elegidos de sus escuadrones – ahora resuelto este asunto vamos a lo otro que nos interesa, Hisagi…

Hisagi: ¡si ¿capitán General?!

Capitán General Kyoraku: tú fuiste elegido para ir también, tus partículas espirituales son lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar el ambiente de la inter dimensión, pero no podemos dejar sola a Orihime sin Protección.

Juvia: es por eso que, aunque EL Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki también es apto para ir a la misión, también es el más apto para cuidar de Orihime Inoue – paso de mirar al Teniente a mirar al Capitán Byakuya – al principio se pensaba no involucrar a los Capitanes en el cuidado de Orihime, pero al no tener otra opción debido a las tácticas de nuestros enemigos, el concejo Celestial Ordeno hacerlos participes.

Stella: por lo que el teniente Hisagi ya no deberá Cuidar a Orihime durante el tiempo que dure su misión, es su lugar el Capitán de la 6º División Kuchiki Byakuya, se hará cargo Temporalmente del Cuidado de Inoue Orihime, hasta que el Teniente Hisagi Shuhei sea nuevamente apto para cuidar de ella.

Capitán Ukitake: es por eso que hemos pensado que sería muy conveniente permitir a Inoue-san vivir temporalmente contigo y con Rukia-chan, Byakuya – le sonrió como acostumbra hacer a su ahijado.

Capitán Byakuya: es... Es un honor el que me permitan cuidar de nuestra invitada – dijo lo más serio y normal que pudo, pero en su interior su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente.

Capitán General Kyoraku: muy bien, entonces el día de mañana los que fueron seleccionados, partirán a la misión, a las 11 en punto, sin más que decir pueden retirarse, todos.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-. A las Afueras del 1° escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Rukia: onii -sama, ¿tú te ofreciste a cuidar a Inoue?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Byakuya: no sabía si Hisagi sería elegido para esta misión, no quería molestarte en caso de que no fuera cierto que ella viniera a casa con nosotros.

Rukia: Nii-sama… dime… tu… - Byakuya la miro atento – no es nada…. – dijo arrepentida

Byakuya: hablaremos esta noche de ese "no es nada" – cerro los ojos y se giró para ver las flores de cerezo volar en el aire

Rukia: …. – cerro los ojos y se giró hacia el teniente Hisagi que iba caminando con Mashiro y su Capitán tratando de no matar a la susodicha - hasta la noche Hermano – se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia el Trio de la 9° división.

Byakuya miro alejarse a su hermana menor y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que la tenía inquieta, ¿Qué seria acaso lo no se atrevió a decirle?, con eso en mente se marchó a su escuadrón para pegar la lista en la entrada de su División.

Mientras tanto Rukia corría hacia donde estaban los tres integrantes del 9° escuadrón, molesta, si alguien más sabia sobre las Cartas seguramente ese era Hisagi y su Capitán.

Rukia: ¡Hisagi! – le grito para llamar su atención, Hisagi volteo a verla en cuanto escucho su nombre - ¡desgraciado!, ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

Hisagi: ¿eh...? ¿de qué hablas?

Capitán Kensei: ¿Qué sucede?

Rukia: ustedes lo sabían, estoy segura de ello – saco la carta de uno de sus bolcillos y se las agito en la cara a ambos hombres

Capitán Kensei: esa es… ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Rukia: la encontré por error mientras buscaba unas cartas, ¿ahora van a decirme que no sabían nada de esto?

Capitán Kensei: que problemático… - dijo en voz baja quejándose

Rukia: ¿desde cuándo lo sabias?

Mashiro: ¡ey, Kenseii...!, ¿de qué está hablando Kuchiki-tan? – Pregunto curiosa la Teniente

Hisagi: te juro que hace solo unos días que me acabo de enterar de esto – le contesto irritado

Rukia: ¿unos días?, y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, Orihime es mi amiga

Capitán Kensei: muchos no saben sobre esto, se suponía que era un secreto, pero ahora ya varios lo saben por lo que veo – se cruza de brazos.

Hisagi: Orihime también lo sabe – admitió el teniente a su capitán

Capitán Kensei: ya veo – dijo pensativo – incluso quien se supone que no debía saberlo aún, lo sabe, supongo que no vale la pena seguir ocultando el secreto por más tiempo.

Rukia: No importa si todos saben el secreto o no, yo Protegeré a Orihime, no dejare que unos idiotas le hagan daño, no dejare que jueguen con sus sentimientos, no me importa quienes sean esos candidatos a Matrimonio, si quieren jugar con Inoue de las verán conmigo – declaro con Fuerza y confianza a los hombres frente a ella.

Capitán Kensei: ¿incluso si se trata de tu propio hermano? – pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

Rukia: ¡aun si es mi propio Onii-sama!

Capitán Kensei: eso será interesante de ver

Rukia: … y ¿usted también es uno de los elegidos a Pretendientes? – Pregunto al Capitán Frente a ella

Capitán Kensei: ¿eh?

Rukia: ¿es o no uno de los pretendientes? – Pregunto acusatoriamente

Capitán Kensei: ¿Qué...?

Mashiro: ¿ eh Kensei?

Rukia: si Byakuya nii-sama y el capitán Toshiro lo son, ¿Quién dice que usted no sea?

Hisagi: ¿el Capitán? – pregunto extrañado

Rukia: si usted también es uno de ellos, eso significa que también… - repentinamente Rukia se encontró imaginando a Orihime vestida de Novia, parada en un altar con distintos Capitanes del Gotei 13, primero con Byakuya, después con Toshiro, luego con Komamura, Zaraki y después con Mayuri, un escalofrió intenso y desagradable recorrió su espalda al imaginarse a esos dos últimos casados con su mejor amiga - ¡Qué asco!

Capitán Kensei: ¡oye…!, no te imagines cosas raras, ¿sí?

Hisagi: ahora que lo menciona… -Hisagi también se imaginó la misma escena, pero su reacción fue diferente a la de la Kuchiki, en cambio el apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, ocultando su escalofrió y su inquietud

Capitán Kensei: ¡¿pero qué diablos se imaginan ustedes dos?!, además ni que fuera tan malo casarse conmigo – renegó en voz baja con un ligero puchero muy al estilo de su Teniente Mashiro

Rukia: ¿aaah?, enserio ¿usted también es uno de ellos?

Hisagi: ¡¿Capitán?! – dijo saliendo de su mundo y mirando sorprendido a su superior

Capitán Kensei: ¡por supuesto que no!, solo era un decir, además solo dos de los Capitanes fueron seleccionados para ser sus pretendientes y esos son Byakuya y Hitsugaya, los demás son nobles de las distintas dimensiones y uno es un Teniente aquí en el Gotei 13

Hisagi y Rukia: ¿un teniente? – preguntaron a la vez

Capitán Kensei: así es – se cruza de brazos serio – pero el aún no lo sabe, aún no ha llegado el momento de decírselo, primero tiene que poner en orden algunas cosas.

Rukia: ¿así que un Teniente?

Hisagi: me pregunto quién será… - se cruzó de brazos pensativo

Mashiro: hey Kensei, ¿de qué hablan?

Capitán Kensei: de nada, Mashiro, ven vámonos – dijo dejando al par de tenientes muy concentrados en sus palabras.

Mashiro: eres muy malo Kensei, dejando a esos dos así

Capitán Kensei: es mejor dejarlos así, no es bueno darles todas las respuestas de un jalona los jóvenes

Mashiro: jajaja… Kensei, hablaste igual que un viejo, jajaja

Kensei: ¿y qué tiene de malo?, después de todo es lo que somos, ¿no es así?

Mashiro: habla por ti mismo, viejo – hiso un puchero molesta y después hiso un gesto de querer hablar de algo, pero luego se arrepintió

Kensei: ¿Qué sucede, Mashiro?

Mashiro: yo... este…

Kensei: ¿finalmente te quedas sin hablar?

Mashiro: joo… que malo eres – se quejó caminando a paso enojado y con un puchero e la cara, dejando atrás a su Capitán, mientras este la miraba contento.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-.. En casa de Orihime…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Inoue Orihime había recibido una carta esa mañana, la carta le decía que Hisagi debía partir en una misión al día siguiente y que desde esa noche hasta que el Teniente fuera nuevamente apto para cuidar de ella, permanecería en la residencia Kuchiki, junto con Rukia y el capitán de la 6° división.

Orihime se sentía confusa, desde hace unos días que había estado pensando mucho en ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo en donde le daba un beso al teniente Shuhei y en la confesión de Hiroki, se sentía tan extraña al pensar en esas dos cosas, además de que sumándole a eso el tema de los Pretendientes que le había dicho Hitsugaya, también la hacía sentir incomoda, Para su fortuna su amiga Rukia llego para alejarla de la confusión, al menos por unos momentos.

Rukia: Inoue – saludo en cuanto llegó acompañada del su Guardián

Orihime: Rukia – saludo Cordial a su amiga – Hisagi -san – este le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza para después saltar al tejado

Rukia: al parecer volvió a subir

Orihime: tiene desde lo de Renji que se queda en el tejado todo el día y más con lo de… - Orihime agacho la mirada culpable.

Rukia: ¿desde qué?

Orihime: desde que me fugue del Gotei 13 – confeso arrepentida – hice que se preocupara mucho por mi

Rukia: ¡¿Qué?, ¿te ... te... te fugaste?! – Orihime asintió con la cabeza – pero Inoue… tu…

Orihime hiso pasar a su amiga al interior de su casa y le conto todo de su pequeña escapada mientras que un muy molesto Hisagi la escuchaba reviviendo ese angustioso día en su mente, pero lo que no escucho fue la verdadera identidad de su compañero de escapada, ya que eso último se lo dijo cuándo cerro las ventanas para que no fueran escuchadas por el teniente.

Rukia: pero Orihime… pudo haberte lastimado, ¿Qué tal si era una trampa?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hisagi no hubiera llegado?

Orihime: pero Rukia, el me confeso sus sentimientos, me conto el por qué hacia todo eso y me dijo que ya no lo haría...

Rukia: eres demasiado ingenua Orihime, pudo haberte dañado

Orihime: Creo en el Rukia, algo en mi me dice que confié en el

Rukia miro a su amiga y después recordó algo que le había dicho Juvia cuando se habían cruzado en el camino días antes, que los Inoue, es especial la familia directa de Orihime, poseía un poder único que les permitía confiar en ciertas personas, que cuando un Inoue defendía a una persona por mas malvada que pareciera, esta al final hacia lo correcto, los Inoue poseían el don de ver la bondad en las personas y es por eso que confiaban en ellas, Rukia suspiro al recordar esa pequeña platica con la chica y decidió confiar en lo que su amiga le decía.

Rukia: muy bien, te creo – dijo sincera reclinando su espalda contra la silla del comedor y le sonrió a su amiga – Pero promete que no volverás a hacer algo como eso

Orihime: lo prometo – dijo sincera a su amiga mientras le sonreía sinceramente

Rukia: ¡Muy bien!, ahora vamos a tu habitación

Orihime: ¿eh?

Rukia: pude ver la carta en tu mano, ya fuiste informada de que te quedaras desde esta noche hasta que Hisagi vuelva en nuestra casa, tenemos que empacar algunas cosas – tomo a su amiga de la mano y la llevo con ella hacia su habitación – ya ordene que se te preparara una habitación, estará cerca de la mía, así si necesitas algo, podrás decírmelo, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas en la mansión Kuchiki – dijo feliz arrastrando a su amiga escaleras arriba.

.

Fin del episodio ;)

.

 **Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado muchísimo de este fic, estuve leyendo sus comentarios la verdad es que no me llegan todas las notificaciones de los comentarios a mi correo y me acabo de dar cuenta de que varios de ustedes me han dejado comentarios muy hermosos, que me llenan de alegría el corazón, una mega disculpa por no haberlos leído, quiero que sepan que me gustaron sus comentarios me dieron muchos animos y me alegro conocer sus preferencias para este Fanfic**

 **.**

 **un saludo enorme a mi Fan numero 1 Juvia, que este ultimo comentario me animo muchísimo, me dio varias ideas y me identifico con tu confusión, la verdad yo también estoy confusa de con quien dejar a Orihime pero ya di mi palabra y será un Byakuya x Orihime**

 **.**

 **Un saludo a Minami Sora, quien me escribió el día 6 de mayo, un saludo hermosa, por tu comentario en el capitulo 6**

 **.**

 **un saludo a yuli2401 por sus cometarios del capitulo 5 y 10, y un agradecimiento especial por que me agrego a sus Favoritos, te lo agradezco muchísimo, me animas a seguir escribiendo este fic.**

 **.**

 **Un saludo a LadyBry por sus comentarios en el capitulo 6, 11 y el 13, gracias por tu corrección, si me di cuenta cuando ya había publicado el capitulo, pero en ese entonces no sabia moverle muy bien a esto y no se lo pude corregir, y ya se me había olvidado hasta hoy que leí tu comentario, muchas gracias por ellos, me encantaron.**

 **.**

 **Todos sus Comentarios me encantaron y me llenaron de energías para terminar este capitulo, había pensado escribir dos hojas por día hasta juntar unas 12, como siempre pero al leer sus comentarios hoy dia 25 de julio, me dije que no las haría esperar, así que de 4 hojas que ya tenia hechas me puse a escribir todo el día inspirándome en sus comentarios y les cumplí al poner a nuestro Byakuya en escena, y espero el Próximo capitulo meterlo mas en el coprotagonico.**

 **.**

 **Nuevamente un saludo y un enorme agradecimiento a ustedes 4 chicas que me impulsaron a terminar este capitulo, fueron mis musas, espero con ansias sus comentarios y me alegra muchísimo saber que les gusta esta historia, les dejo un beso y un enorme abrazo, espero que les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus comentarios, estoy impaciente por leerlos, besos.**


	15. La Mansion Kuchiki

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

.

CAPITULO. -15

.

Orihime y Rukia comenzaron a Guardar algunas de sus pertenencias en maletas, Rukia estaba feliz de cuidar a su amiga en su propia casa que no hacía más que decir lo divertido que sería vivir juntas en la misma casa.

Entre bromas, platicas y confesiones, Rukia y su amiga empacaron todo lo que necesitaban, mientras tanto Hisagi repasaba los sucesos de los últimos días, pensando en los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a su situación actual, y todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que sentía por la joven a su cuidado, porque le había molestado enormemente enterarse que la chica tenia pretendientes, y más conocer personalmente a uno de ellos y que se lo restregara en la cara, también el pensar en que los capitanes Kuchiki y Hitsugaya sean unos de ellos le molestaba, frustrado contemplo el cielo buscando calmarse internamente.

Minutos después Orihime y Rukia Salieron de la casa riendo con un par de maletas cada una, Hisagi las volteo a ver después de escuchar abrirse la puerta principal, y en ese momento un par de siluetas aterrizaron frente a ellas, inmediatamente Hisagi brinco a su lado de forma defensiva, pero al reconocer a los recién llegados bajo la guardia.

Shinigami 1: hemos venido para llevar las pertenencias de la señorita Inoue a la Residencia Kuchiki

Renji: …. – se quedó en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos

Rukia: ya veo…, en ese caso… aquí tienes – le dio las maletas a Renji empujándolas con fuerza contra el - ¡Que amable! – le sonrió apenas mirándolo de reojo y después le quito las maletas de las manos a Orihime y se las lanzo a la cara - ¡ups, que torpe!

Renji: ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – dijo tratando de conservar el equilibrio y no caer al suelo mientras maniobraba con las maletas

Rukia: no sé de qué me estás hablando – dijo inocentemente

Hisagi: creo… que debemos irnos ya, so es que no les molesta interrumpir su pequeña discusión de pareja – interrumpió y tomo del brazo a Orihime – si no nos movemos nosotros ellos seguirán discutiendo todo el día – le dijo en voz baja a la peli naranja.

Cuando notaron que Orihime y Hisagi se alejaban, Rukia y Renji comenzaron a correr hacia ellos junto con el Shinigami que acompañaba al Teniente.

Hisagi: te lo dije – dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que los seguían, Orihime volteo a verlos por inercia – se calmaran dentro de unas semanas, siempre es así.

Orihime: eso es lo que me Preocupa, Rukia está muy enamorada de Renji, le dolió lo que él le dijo, y Renji… - volteo de nuevo hacia el frente – siento que al igual que yo, desconoce sus verdaderos sentimientos

Hisagi la volteo a ver en cuanto ella termino la última oración, ¿Orihime se sentía perdida con sus sentimientos?, pensó por unos momentos y después recordó todo lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos días, él también estaba perdido con su sentimientos, no había querido reconocerlo, pero desde que volvió a ver a la chica, su mundo había dado un giro, no sabía muy bien que pensar cuando estaba a su lado, acaso el… imposible, eso no podía ser, debe de sentirse así por todo el cambio de organización en Gotei 13.

Camino en silencio por el resto del camino, escuchando discutir a los tenientes a sus espaldas

Rukia: ¡eres un completo simio, Abarai Renji!

Renji: ¡mira quién habla, enana!

Rukia: ¿Qué dijiste?

Renji: ya me escuchaste – dijo malicioso.

Rukia: ¡eres un…

Orihime: ¡Rukia! – grito para interrumpir a su amiga

Rukia: …. – cerro los ojos fuertemente y empuño las manos tratando de calmarse – lo se… - le contesto a su amiga más tranquila – pero esto no se quedara así – le advirtió al teniente junto a ella mirándolo con furia contenida para después correr hacia Orihime y tomarla del Brazo separándola del Teniente que aun la tenía Cogida del Brazo – Disculpa Hisagi, te robare a mi amiga, tengo muchas ganas de que lleguemos a Casa que creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos – y entonces corrió con Orihime hacia la Mansión.

Orihime: ¡¿Rukia -chan?! – dijo siendo arrastrada por su amiga camino arriba

Rukia: Cuanto más rápido lleguemos más cosas aremos – mintió, en realidad, le preocupaba el hecho de que Hisagi no la soltara desde que habían salido de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Fueron recibidas por un sequito de sirvientas.

Servidumbre: ¡Bienvenidas, Señoritas Kuchiki -sama e Inoue – dono! – saludaron en coro

Rukia: ¡llegamos! – respondió jovial con una sonrisa en el rostro – que bonito se escucha cuando nos dan la bienvenida juntas. ¿no es así, Inoue? – se giró y tomo de las manos a su amiga

Orihime: s... Si – sonrió a su amiga un poco incomoda por el recibimiento.

Sirvienta 1: Bienvenidas señoritas, su habitación ya está lista señorita Inoue – le comunico con una amable sonrisa a la joven invitada, saliendo de la formación acercándose a ellas

Orihime: g.… gracias

Rukia: Muchas Gracias Naomi.

Naomi: las chicas llevaran las maletas a su habitación de inmediato – hiso una señal a un grupo de sirvientas detrás de ella quienes inmediatamente fueron a tomar las maletas que venía cargando Renji

Renji: am.… gracias, esto... pesa…

Rukia: que débil… - dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Renji la escuchara

Renji: ¿Qué dijiste?

Rukia: si ya terminaste te puedes retirar, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme que perder el tiempo contigo – dijo despreciativamente caminando al interior de la casa.

Orihime: Rukia… - miro a su amiga irse de la entrada, giro y miro la cara molesta de Renji y la cara preocupada del otro Shinigami que los seguía – lo siento Renji – se disculpó en nombre de su amiga y se despidió de ambos hombres y de su Guardián deseándole suerte – Suerte Hisagi -san, por favor cuídate – dijo un poco nerviosa

Hisagi: lo tendré – se acercó a la chica y trato de Tocar su cabello, pero inmediatamente Rukia tomo del brazo a Orihime y la jalo hacia ella alejándola del Teniente

Rukia: Suerte en tu Misión Hisagi, deberías descansar todo lo que puedas, ¿no crees?, después de todo no sabes cuándo podrás necesitar todas tus fuerzas o cuando puedas descansar haya – dijo sonriendo astutamente

Hisagi: amm... si… tienes Razón – miro por última vez a la Peli naranja antes de irse de la mansión y encontrarse con Renji quien lo estaba esperando Fuera.

Cuando se Fue Orihime bajo la mirada un poco Preocupada por la seguridad del Teniente, ella sabía que él era lo bastante fuerte como para Sobrevivir ahí, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, Rukia al ver a su amiga en ese estado decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Rukia: no vale la pena preocuparse por el Orihime – La chica volteo a ver a su amiga cuando escucho sus palabras – él sabe cómo actuar en las situaciones más extrañas que se puedan presentar, después de todo es un Teniente – le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – además Kira también ira, así que se cuidaran la espalda mutuamente

Orihime: a…ja…

Rukia: … - frunció el ceño preocupada por su amiga – va… vamos a ver tu habitación – entre cruzo su brazo con el de su amiga y la guio hasta la habitación que la chica usaría durante su estadía – ¡Tada…! – dijo abriendo la puerta del Cuarto

Orihime vio la habitación y se quedó boca abierta, era una linda habitación decorada de forma tradicional japonesa, con sabanas de la más alta calidad de seda, las almohadas se veían muy mullidas y cómodas, las cortinas brillaban con la luz del sol que estaba ocultándose en el Horizonte, un tocador con los más finos productos de belleza incluido un cepillo que parecía tener cerdas hechas de oro.

Rukia: Mi hermano ordeno que la prepararan para ti, él pensó que estaría bien que nuestras habitaciones estuvieran cercanas.

Orihime se paseó por la habitación viendo cada detalle de ella, no podía describirla de otra manera más que, Hermosa, era bellísima a la vista, cada detalle encajaba con el anterior, todo estaba organizado de forma que armonizaba con el resto de la habitación, respiro el dulce olor de las flores de Cerezo entrando por la ventana y que inundaban la habitación

Orihime: ¡es Hermosa!

Rukia: me alegra que te guste – dijo complacida – se sentó en la cama y empujo a su amiga a ella mientras le aventaba una almohada y reía al mismo tiempo, Orihime estaba comenzando a hacer lo mismo cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación donde estaban ambas

Sirvienta 2: señorita Rukia

Rukia: ¿sí?

Sirvienta 2: El señor Byakuya-sama le ha dejado un recado

Rukia: ¿un Recado?

Sirvienta 2: así es, él dice que no podrá acompañarlas esta noche durante la cena, que hay algo con lo que debe cumplir antes de regresar a casa, pero que espera verlas por la mañana en el desayuno.

Rukia: ya veo – "Cobarde" pensó para sus adentros – gracias puedes retirarte – le sonrió amablemente por sus servicios para despedirla – no vendrá a dormir si puede impedirlo

Orihime: ¿impedirlo? – pregunto curiosa y preocupada por el cambio de humor de su amiga

Rukia: si… el… no te preocupes por eso – suspiro – oye… Orihime

Orihime: dime, Rukia – se acercó más a su amiga

Rukia: ¿tu sabias… sobre los pretendientes que tienen preparados para ti?

Orihime se sorprendió al escuchar a su amiga preguntarle algo que se supone que era un secreto entre Capitanes, miro el suelo unos momentos e imagino que alguien le había dicho, o que quizás ella ya sabía de eso desde mucho antes que ella misma

Orihime: si, Hitsugaya me lo explico – se enderezo en su lugar y miro sus manos en su regazo antes de continuar – pero cada vez que escucho que alguien lo menciona o habla sobre eso… me siento… me siento incomoda y en parte sola – Rukia volteo a ver a su amiga a su lado, se asustó cuando esta comenzó a temblar lentamente

Rukia: Orihime ...

Orihime: cuando HIroki se lo dijo a Hisagi… me sorprendí mucho, no sé quiénes son mis prometidos y eso me asusta, me asusta no conocer sus rostros… me sorprendo y me da miedo tener que elegir a uno de ellos

Rukia: … - no sabía que decirle a su amiga en esos momentos, no podía imaginarse estar en su situación, al menos ella conocía los rostros de quienes la pretendían y sabia sus mañas y personalidades como la palma de su mano, pero Orihime no, no conocía a todos en ese mundo, como podría elegir a alguno de ellos, cuando claramente ellos fingirían ser diferentes cuando la tuvieran en frente, la engañarían y lastimarían y si ella elegía mal, sufriría en el futuro

Orihime: tú sabes que yo amaba a Ichigo – Rukia salió de sus propios pensamientos y miro a Orihime quien comenzaba a llorar – siempre estuve enamorada de él, aunque yo sabía que el jamás me correspondería, yo le amaba… también sabia sobre los sentimientos de Uryuu por mí, comencé a entenderlos desde hace varios meses antes de que esto pasara, nunca quise hacerlo sufrir como yo sufría por Ichigo – un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – soy terrible al no haberlo logrado, me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Hiroki durante la cita en el pueblo – lagrimas – sabía que algo inquietaba su corazón, sé que el corazón de Hisagi está en Guerra con su mente, se tus sentimientos por Renji desde hace años, conozco los sentimientos de todos a mi alrededor menos los míos y eso me asusta más que no saber quiénes son mis pretendientes

Rukia: Orihime… - se lanzó contra su amiga y la abrazo dulcemente consolándola – no tengas miedo… Orihime… yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante…. Te lo prometo amiga – la miro a los ojos por unos momentos y beso su frente sin soltar el abrazo.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-En los cuarteles de la Primera División…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...-…-

Urahara: los elegidos duermen esta noche intranquilos por lo que van a encontrarse el día de mañana en la interdimencion – dijo cruzado de brazos mirando la noche por una de las cristaleras de la oficina del Capitán General.

Capitán General Kyoraku: me temo que no puede ser de otra manera, ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que se encontraran estando ahí – dijo sirviéndose un trago de sake

Ukitake: tu llegada a la sociedad solo quiere decir una cosa, Urahara – este volteo ligeramente su cara y cuerpo para ver al capitán - ¿Qué has descubierto?

Urahara: … - se giró completamente para ver a ambos hombres – un grupo Rebelde diferente al que ataco a Orihime el día del traslado allano su casa hace tres noches.

Ukitake: ¿su casa?

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¿Qué es lo que buscaban?

Urahara: buscaban esto – saco una bolsa de sus mangas y la deposito en la mesa – estaba oculta en el suelo de la casa, debajo de uno de los tablones de madera entre la paja aislante

El Capitán General Kyoraku tomo la bolsa en sus manos y la examino, era una bolsa de tela Vieja con bordados en colores Azules, verdes y morados, la abrió con cuidado pues la tela ya era vieja y no sabía que había en el interior de ella, cuando logro abrirla en su interior estaba un cofre mediano con forma aplanada, el cofre era de Plata con relieves en plata e incrustaciones de Zafiro y Jade.

Ukitake: ¡ese Cofre…! – dijo sorprendido al reconocer el objeto, ambos hombres lo miraron ante su reacción

Kyoraku: ¿reconoces esto?

Ukitake: si, pero creía… que estaba perdido… - se acercó a su amigo y tomo el cofre de sus manos y lo examino

Kyoraku: ¿Qué es… exactamente?

Urahara: por la bolsa en la que estaba guardado, tengo la teoría de que se trata de un objeto celestial, ¿no es así, capitán Ukitake?

Ukitake: así es – afirmo al comerciante, trago saliva antes de abrir el cofre, Dentro del cofre se encontraba un medallón de oro con el símbolo del Clan Inoue en una de sus caras y en la parte posterior una inscripción en un idioma extraño, pero que el capitán conocía bastante bien, este decía:

\- "Quien posea este medallón será protegido de todo mal y todos a su alrededor siempre y cuando estén cerca de este objeto"

\- termino de descifrar la inscripción – este medallón fue forjado hace millones de años por el Dios supremo para sus descendientes, ha pasado de generación en Generación a los herederos al trono en la dimensión celestial, es el secreto que protege al Rey celestial, si este objeto está aquí en la tierra, significa que el Rey Celestial esta desprotegido ahora mismo y que es vulnerable a un ataque directo a su persona – concluyo

Kyoraku: si eso es cierto, ¿Qué hacía en el piso de la casa de Orihime -chan?

Urahara: Creo que Choji Inoue no nos ha dicho toda la verdad – respondió al capitán General, Kyoraku lo miro pensativo antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la bolsa

Dentro de ella también había un pergamino muy viejo doblado en varias partes, el Capitán General Kyoraku lo saco con cuidado, lo desdoblo y leyó el contenido en voz alta para que todos en la habitación escucharan.

Capitán General Kyoraku:

"por el poder que me fue concedido desde lo más sagrado del universo, bendigo con este medallón este hogar y sus alrededores para que quien more aquí viva pacíficamente y alejada del peligro que le acecha al ser parte de mi sangre"

Urahara: eso contesta en parte a nuestra pregunta

Kyoraku: si este medallón pasa de Generación en Generación a los descendientes al trono, y lo que dice este pergamino con este conjuro con "es parte de mi sangre", quiere decir que quien vive ahí en esa casa es parte de la familia real.

Urahara: para ser más exactos uno de los descendientes del Rey Celestial

Kyoraku: y quien vivía en esa casa era Orihime, de modo que… - él y Urahara abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

Ukitake: pero… por lo que sabemos, esa casa es una de las cientos de casas esparcidas por el mundo para albergar a la Familia real y a los miembros de la corte celestial cuando viajan a la tierra, además no sabemos cuánto tiempo ha estado enterrada esa caja en el suelo de la propiedad, podría no ser Orihime en si la descendiente.

Urahara: tienes Razón, además según Choji es hija de uno de los capitanes principales de la Guardia 001 o algo así, pero… podría estarnos mintiendo también.

Ukitake: hay cientos de miembros en el Clan Inoue, y por lo que sabemos cualquiera pudo haber habitado esa casa, pero nunca antes había sido atacada en el pasado.

Kyoraku: antes no tenían tanto poder como ahora, además de que no tenían el conocimiento de la ubicación de la casa en el pasado.

Urahara: no hasta que comenzaron a acercase a Orihime, recuerden que ella les representa una oportunidad de entrar en la dimensión y derrocar el balance por sus poderes, al tener el conocimiento de su existencia y comenzar a seguirla, pudieron haber dado con la ubicación de la casa y en uno de sus intentos por secuestrarla se debieron de haber dado cuenta de que no podían entrar en la casa con malas intenciones en mente.

Ukitake: y al no estar más ellas finalmente pudieron entrar

Kyoraku: ¿Pero por qué quieren esto?, ¿Qué no se supone que solo protege a los herederos al trono?

Urahara: y a cualquiera del clan Inoue que lo posea, recuerda que su clan tiene directa relación con el dios Supremo – le recordó al Capitán General.

Kyoraku: cierto, tienes razón

Ukitake: eso, caballeros, solo nos dice una cosa

Kyoraku: ¿y eso sería?

Urahara: que hay un traidor dentro del Clan Inoue – dijo serio comprendiendo las palabras del Capitán de la 13º División.

Capitán General Kyoraku: …. – se giró y miro su trago servido aun intacto sobre su escritorio – otro enemigo de los fuertes entonces – concluyo a sus colegas

Ukitake: y puede que sea el más fuerte de todos los que nos hemos enfrentado

Urahara: supongo que avisaran de esto a Choji Inoue

Capitán General Kyoraku: por el momento no, ahora está muy ocupado con la cruzada de mañana, por el momento… nos centraremos en cuidar de Orihime hasta que esto termine

Urahara: escuche que Hisagi ha sido uno de los elegidos para ir ahí, ¿Qué pasara con Orihime?, ¿Quién cuidara de ella mientras el Teniente no está?

Ukitake: Byakuya -san

Urahara: ¿tu ahijado?

Ukitake: es el más indicado para cuidar de ella

Urahara: y ¿Por qué no fue el su Guardián desde el principio?

Kyoraku: no quisimos llamar mucho la atención sobre ella poniendo a su cuidado a un capitán, pero al parecer no ha servido de mucho.

Urahara: ya veo, pero ¿por qué Kuchiki – san, exactamente?

Kyoraku: Por tres simples razones

1.- él es un capitán, uno de los más fuertes, a decir verdad

2.- él es uno de sus Pretendientes y

3.- El mismo se ha ofrecido para ello

Urahara: ¿Pretendiente? – dijo sorprendido - ¿Cómo que Pretendientes?

Ukitake: en el consejo Celestial pensaron que un matrimonio podría asegurar su seguridad

Urahara: así que van a casarla en contra de sus sentimientos

Kyoraku: no exactamente

Urahara: ¿a qué te Refieres?

Kyoraku: ella elegirá con quien casarse, de entre un grupo de candidatos, los conocerá uno a uno, ellos podrán cortejarla a su manera, pero al final Orihime elegirá con quien se casará, claro que solo los más fuertes y jóvenes fueron seleccionados para ello.

Urahara: así que ella se casara con el hombre que ama, pero aun así la limitaran para que no escoja a alguien que no es lo suficientemente fuerte, la limitaran a amar a alguien dentro de ese grupo, eso es Cruel, pero supongo que así actúa el consejo Celestial.

Choji: no fue una decisión Fácil – dijo entrando por la puerta sorprendiendo a los tres hombres, inmediatamente Kyoraku escondió los objetos que Urahara había encontrado en la casa de Orihime, dentro de una gaveta en el Escritorio – si no fuera necesario no habríamos tomado esa decisión

Ukitake: así que tuviste algo que ver en esa decisión, porque no me sorprende

Choji: júzgame después, querido primo, pero en mi ligar hubieras apoyado esa decisión

Ukitake lo miro con el entrecejo ceñido por unos minutos antes de que Choji saliera de su rango de visión y se acercara a Urahara

Urahara: no puedo decir que es un placer verte

Choji: ¿estás enojado?

Urahara: no nos dices toda la verdad

Choji: ¿Qué verdad? – pregunto inocentemente al hombre frente a el

Urahara: tú sabes de que verdad hablo

Choji: mejor has tu trabajo y no preguntes – le respondió molesto

Ukitake: ¿así que si hay un secreto? – pregunto serio

Choji: no es necesario que lo sepan aun – sonrió a los hombres frente a él tratando de aligerar el ambiente

Kyoraku: aun que no nos lo digas ahora, tarde o temprano conoceremos la verdad, Choji

Choji: más vale que sea por mi boca entonces - dijo para después encaminarse hacia la puerta – cuiden de Orihime hasta que todo esto termine – les pidió antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...En la Mansión Kuchiki…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.

Byakuya Kuchiki regresaba a casa después de un largo día de Trabajo en las oficinas de su División, había sido un día lleno de papeleo debido a la salida de la mayoría de sus miembros hacia la misión en la interdimencion al día siguiente.

Camino cansado por los desiertos pasillos de la mansión hasta el cuarto de su hermana sin hacer el menor Ruido, cuando llego abrió la puerta y contemplo a su hermana dormir tranquilamente sobre su cama abrazando a un peluche del conejo Chappi, sonrió al verla dormir y cerró la puerta, se dirige a la puerta que estaba unos cuantos pasos más alejada y la abrió, dentro estaba una joven peli naranja durmiendo sobre la cama abrazando la almohada junto a ella, Byakuya sonrió para sí mismo y la contemplo dormir por lo que a él le parecieron segundos que en realidad fueron 2 horas, antes de irse a su propia habitación a dormir.

.

Al día siguiente Orihime se levantó sintiéndose completamente descansada y se dirigió a su armario para elegir su ropa, el día anterior había descubierto que en el interior del armario habían un par de Kimonos de seda muy hermosos y cómodos, eran Kimonos sencillos pero elegantes, los contemplo nuevamente antes de tomar una falda larga color verde con un par de Franjas color naranja en la parte inferior de esta y una blusa amarilla de manga corta y abombada, tenía una abertura pequeña al rente la cual estaba unida con un par de listones delgados color naranja, atados entre sí para formar un moño, tomo unos zapatos bajos color verdes con un pequeño moño al frente color amarillo adornado con un pequeño diamante naranja en medio, dejo el conjunto sobre la cama y entro al baño tomando una bata.

Rukia se levantó contenta de la cama y corrió hacia su armario, lo bueno de toda esa situación era que tenía permiso para ausentarse de vez en cuando para cuidar a Orihime, y había decidido ausentarse el día de hoy para pasarlo con su amiga y ayudarla a adaptarse a la vida en al Mansión Kuchiki, tomo una falda corta de su armario color amarilla con flores verdes y una blusa amarilla lisa de manta, se ducho, cambio y cepillo el cabello antes de ponerse unas sandalias floreadas color amarillo, se observó unos minutos en el espejo antes de salir hacia la habitación de su amiga pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta se encontró con Orihime que abría la puerta de su habitación para salir.

Rukia: Orihime

Orihime: Rukia-chan

Dijeron sorprendidas ambas para después reír un poco.

Rukia: iba a buscarte a tu habitación para ir a desayunar

Orihime: y yo iba a buscarte a tu habitación

Rukia: parece que pensamos igual, jejee.. – tomo su mano y la guio hacia el comedor – tenemos un par de cosas para hacer este día, tengo planeado hacer un picnic mañana así que deberíamos invitar a las chicas, ya sabes, a Rangiku – san, a momo, a Juvia y sus guardianas, quizás a Nemu, claro que, si es que la deja ir el Capitán Mayuri, ya sabes.

Orihime: eso suena Fantástico, Rukia -san – sonrió contenta por la idea.

Byakuya: Buenos días Señoritas – saludo antes de sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa cuando vio llegar a las jóvenes

Rukia: ¿onii-sama?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida

Byakuya: ¿es que no puedo desayunar en mi propia casa acaso?

Rukia: ¡no, no, no quería decir eso! – se apresuró a decir – es solo que tu no acostumbras a desayunar en casa jamás…

Byakuya: creo que ya es hora de comenzar a dejar ese mal habito, ¿no lo crees? – sonrió al final tomando desprevenidas a las jóvenes quienes estaban acostumbradas a verlo todo el tiempo serio.

Rukia: amm… am.… supongo – dijo sorprendida mientras que Orihime se sonrojaba ligeramente al verlo, era la primera vez que veía al serio Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki sonreír, y debía aceptar que aun que se veía muy atractivo antes, sonriendo era un arma mortal para cualquier mujer, contuvo la respiración para tranquilizarse y mantener controlados tanto el sonrojo como su corazón que latía a mil por hora – ven Inoue, sentémonos a la mesa – dijo saliendo de su asombro y guiando a su amiga.

Orihime: s…sí... – dijo aun nerviosa a su amiga.

Camino hacia el lugar que le indicaba su amiga, que era justo aun lado de su hermano y frente a ella.

Byakuya: los invitados deben sentarse cerca de los anfitriones en la mesa – le sonrió amablemente a la joven lo cual hiso sonrojar aún más a la Inoue – espero sea de tu agrado lo que nuestro Chef ha preparado el día de Hoy como desayuno – en cuanto dijo eso tres Sirvientas salieron de una puerta un poco oculta a la vista cargando cada una, una bandeja de plata en las manos y la deposito en la mesa frente a ellos y después retirar la tapa mostrando un delicioso desayuno – al parecer nuestro chef se lució en la preparación de nuestros alimentos el día de hoy, debe ser en tu honor, después de todo, no todos los días contamos con la presencia de una hermosa dama en esta casa

Orihime se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora dentro de ella y su respiración se entre corto de repente, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido de esa clase y más aún la primera vez que escuchaba a Kuchiki Byakuya decir algo como eso, no supo cómo reaccionar así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento

Orihime: g..gra.. gracias.

Rukia estaba que alucinaba en ese momento, su hermano le había hecho un cumplido a Orihime, la está elogiando, seria acaso que su hermano… ¿podría gustarle de verdad Orihime?, se sacudió mentalmente y se repitió a si misma que, aunque fuera su hermano, no bajaría la guardia, con eso en mente decidió interrumpir el ambiente que se estaba formando

Rukia: ¿es que acaso yo no soy una hermosa Dama? – pregunto con tono reclamante

Byakuya: a.… jajaja… - rio un poco ante la actitud de su hermana – por supuesto que eres hermosa Rukia, pero tú vives aquí conmigo, me refería a que no siempre tenemos visitas en la Mansión Kuchiki, al menos no de Señoritas tan lindas como lo es Inoue - dijo lo último volteando a ver a su invitada, logrando una vez más que el corazón de Orihime se agitara una vez más.

.

.

 _ **¿Por que tarde tanto en actualizar?**_

 **Hola, hola, espero que les haya gustado** **este capitulo, me ha costado un poco hacerlo la verdad, es que me he ido de vacaciones con mi familia y mis sobrinitos son unos traviesos y luego también me he puesto a hacer ejercicios para bajar un poco de peso y como no soy una persona que haga ejercicio mas que subir y bajar escaleras que casi no cuenta para anda como ejercicio, pues ya se imaginaran lo aporreada que termine, no me podía sentar del horror que me dolían los glúteos y mas aparte el martirio que pase para poder subir y bajar las escaleras para subir a mi cuarto después de pasar un rato en familia para que no me llamaran anti social.**

 **es por eso que me fue muy difícil sentarme en mi escritorio a escribir esta historia, espero que les guste, como les prometí ya hiso su aparición nuestro hermoso Byakuya - sama, ya me he hecho una lista de cosas que quiero que pase en el siguiente capitulo, solo les Spoileare que va a ver un momento muy lindo entre Byakuya y Orihime, espero que les guste como a mi me gusto imaginármelo.**

 **.**

 _ **Saludos**_

 **un saludo enorme a mi Fan n.-1 Juvia, me ha gustado tu comentario, la verdad te mando muchos ánimos, para que te decidas hacer un fic, la verdad me gustaría mucho leerlo ya que tienes muy buenas ideas, lo se por todos los comentarios que me has dejado, que me encantan la verdad, también me honra muchísimo que me consideres un ejemplo a seguir como escritora, creo que no lo merezco la verdad, pero te lo agradezco enormemente, me haces muy feliz, espero que si te decides a escribir me pases el link para leer la historia que escribas, lo esperare ansiosa, te mando un beso hermosa y animo ;)**

 **.**

 **otro saludo enorme para mi Fan n.- 2 quien es muy activa en sus comentarios y que también me encantan, LadyBry, gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho, la verdad es que el honor es todo mío, es un honor pertenecer a tus historia Favoritas y te entiendo muchísimo, la verdad es que cuando me rio frente a la computadora mi familia también me tira de loca y mas cuando me imagino las escenas que hago entre los personajes, jjajaja, un saludo y un enorme abrazo y un agradecimiento enorme y espero que este cap también te guste**

 **.**

 _ **Adelantos**_

 **la verdad no tengo adelantos para el siguiente capitulo, solo decir que habrá un momento romántico entre ellos y en el futuro... mmmm... se los dejo de tarea jaja, mentiras, mentiras, la historia no termina aun hasta que se resuelva todo.**

 **hay un traidor en el Clan Inoue, me pregunto ¿Quién será?, ¿será Choji Inoue, o alguien mas?, díganme que opinan ustedes.**

 **¿Qué significan la caja, el amuleto y el encantamiento en el pergamino que estaban en la antigua casa de Orihime?**

 **¿Qué ara Byakuya para enamorar a Orihime?**

 **¿Qué ara Rukia con Renji?, por ahí me entere que lo meterá en problemas con su capitán, ¿Qué podrá ser lo que trama la Kuchiki?**

 **¿Cómo saldrá Renji de esa situación?**

 **¿En que pensara Hisagi mientras esta en esa misteriosa misión en la inter dimensión?**

 **pero mas importante ¿con que se encontraran?**

 **naa... mentiras eso no es lo mas importante, lo importante es :**

 **¿Cómo actuara Orihime en el Siguiente Capitulo al pasar momentos a solas con el Capitán de la 6º División?**

 **solo diré que las flores de cerezo parecen mágicas cuando caen al llegar el final de la Primavera ;)**

 **.**

 **Espero sus Comentarios ansiosa, ya saben que todo lo que ustedes me digan, me ayudara a mejorar la calidad de la historia, también que sus comentarios pueden cambiar el rumbo de la historia, por favor coméntenme sus ideas y opiniones sobre este y sobre el Próximo capitulo, muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el Próximo capitulo.**


	16. ConflictosEmocionales yLa interdimencion

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Este capitulo Originalmente era mas largo, pero decidi cortarlo un poco haciendo dos capítulos, la verdad me di vuelo escribiendo este capitulo, me ha gustado mucho hacerlo.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 _ **CAPITULO. - 16**_

.

Byakuya Kuchiki sonrió a su hermana y a su invitada antes de salir por la puerta de la Mansión e ir a Trabajar en su oficina en la 6ta División, camino con paso decidido a enfrentar un día más en la Oficina, ese día partirían los elegidos para ir a la interdimencion, así que sería un día agitado en algunas Divisiones, especialmente en la suya, pues la mayoría de los elegidos habían sido miembros de la división de los Capitanes: Ukitake, Kenpachi y de la suya propia.

De modo que tenía que reorganizar el orden de su perfecta pirámide para hacer que el escuadrón fuera eficiente durante el tiempo en que regresaban sus subordinados, sabía que no muchos de ellos regresarían a salvo a casa, pero aun así sus lugares dentro del escuadrón no serían tomados permanentemente por otros Shinigamis menos Calificados.

.

Orihime miro partir a Byakuya Kuchiki de la mansión rumbo a sus Obligaciones y no pudo evitar pensar en el halago que este le había brindado en el desayuno de esa mañana, volver a pensar en ello la hacía sonrojarse nuevamente, pues nunca espero recibir un reconocimiento por parte de ese grande, serio y respetado Capitán del Gotei 13, ciertamente había recibido halagos de algunos chicos de su instituto y universidad, incluso de algunos acosadores o pervertidos, pero el hecho de que quien le dijera algo como eso fuera el mismísimo Byakuya – sama, la hacía sentir extrañamente Feliz.

.

Rukia miro a su hermano durante todo el desayuno buscando alguna intención oculta en su siempre seria cara, pero como siempre no logro descifrar sus intenciones, durante todo el intento de desayuno, porque casi no comió nada, intento desviar la atención de su hermano por Orihime, para evitar cualquier cosa que el intentara con su amiga, incluso ahora que lo veía partir se preguntaba si estaba bien o mal meterse en medio de la felicidad de ambos, pero se recalcó que mientras Orihime no le dijera si sentía algo por su hermano o descubriera que las intenciones de su hermano eran honorables y no guiadas por el deber, hasta entonces no dejaría de meterse en medio de los dos.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-. En el Cuartel de la 10º División…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.

.

El capitán Hitsugaya trataba de levantar a su teniente del sofá, la noche pasada había estado bebiendo hasta tarde con sus compañeros de copas, Hisagi y Kira, en lo que ella llamaba "nuestra última Juerga juntos", sin embargo, Hisagi y Kira lograron zafarse de su agarre pasando un minuto después de las 12 de la noche, para retirarse a descansar en sus habitaciones, sin embargo, la Teniente Matsumoto siguió bebiendo hasta muy entrada la madrugada por su cuenta.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…En las habitaciones del 9ª escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.

Hisagi yacía recostado sobre su cama, la noche anterior no había podido dormir lo suficiente pero no se sentía cansado, por alguna razón estaba esperando la llegada del nuevo día, se preguntaba ¿qué les depararía el futuro una vez salieran de la sociedad de Almas?, ¿con que se encontrarían al llegar?, todas esas preguntas le rondaron la cabeza toda la noche, pero la pregunta que más le rondaba por la cabeza era ¿debería de haber aceptado la oferta para convertirme en Capitán?, hace algunos años le habían ofrecido el puesto al ser uno de los más Fuertes del Gotei 13, su poder era lo más cercano al de un capitán y aún hay puestos que deben ser llenados en el Gotei 13, especialmente ahora que corría el rumor de que el capitán Ukitake se iba a retirar de su puesto de Capitán.

¿pero, porque ese repentino cambio de parecer en su decisión?, él había decidido que le serviría eternamente a su ídolo de la infancia y actual Capitán, ¿entonces por qué …?

De Repente el sonido de la puerta de su habitación siendo tocada lo saco de sus pensamientos e hiso que se sentara con un movimiento rápido en la cama.

Kira: Hisagi… ¿estas despierto?

Hisagi: ¿Kira?

Kira: ¿Puedo pasar?

Hisagi se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a abrirla la voz de Kira lo freno.

Kira: necesito un consejo – confeso – tu sabes que al igual que tu no soy muy bueno con las relaciones, y que a pesar de nuestras peleas nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos a nuestra manera… pero… ¿eres mi amigo no es así?... se trata de Juvia y es por eso que no puedo pedirle consejo a Renji, yo… ella en verdad me gusta mucho para ser sinceros… me siento intranquilo al pensar que jamás le diré que la amo si algo me llegase a pasar en esta misión, jamás me había preocupado morir, ¿es tonto no es así? – suspiro - que de repente llegue una Chica tan linda de la nada y sacuda todo tu mundo con solo verla - se recargo contra la puerta sonrojado – su voz es angelical y agradable, sus labios son finos y me encanta como se ven cuando se los pinta con ese tono rosa que me encanta, nunca me ha gustado ese color pero me gusta verlo en ella, le queda como un guante, es tan fina, tan amable, tan… única – Hisagi sonrió detrás de la puerta – amo la forma en la que sus cabellos caen sobre sus hombros, como cascadas… la amo… desearía no tener que ir a esta misión, aunque si nos eligieron fue por algo… pero aun así desearía pasar más tiempo con ella, dime Hisagi ¿Qué debería hacer?...- espero atento la respuesta de su amigo, pero cuando Hisagi estaba por abrir la boca para responder la risa burlona de Kira lo volvió a frenar- jajaj, pero ¿por qué te pregunto todo esto?, de todos en el Sereitei tu serias el menos indicado para darme consejos sobre el amor, ya que eres un caso perdido con Rangiku

Ante esas palabras, Hisagi molesto abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo caer a su amigo de espaldas al suelo.

Hisagi: ¡si no he tenido suerte con Matsumoto, no es por qué no lo haya intentado, sino porque ella me ha rechazado en varias ocasiones, además no es como si no supiera como conquistar o tratar con las chicas, Rangiku no es mi primer amor ¿sabes?, he tenido otras novias en el pasado, así que pon atención debilucho miedoso, ve y dile ahora mismo lo que sientes a esa chica, quizás no sobrevivamos en esta aventura, así que es mejor ir sabiendo los sentimientos de esa persona que nos importa tanto, si ella te rechaza ahora podrás morir en paz cuando estemos en batalla, pero si ella te corresponde tendrás una Razón para mantenerte vivo y volver a casa! – le grito a su amigo en el suelo quien lo miro atónito por la revelación - ¡¿aun sigues aquí?!

Kira: ... ah ..

Hisagi: ¡te dije que fueras ahora que hay tiempo, idiota! – Hisagi se agacho y tomo de los ropajes a Kira levantándolo del suelo - ¡Así que vete ya! – lo tomo con más fuerza y lo lanzo por los aires lo más lejos posible – hay que ver lo imbécil y cobarde que puede ser, ¿Qué es tonto pedirme consejos de amor?, ¿por quién me toma, si el jamás ha tenido una novia en su vida? – dijo molesto entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta de Golpe.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-. En algún lugar del Gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Kira: atatataai… eso duele – dijo quejándose del dolor mientras se sobaba la espalda baja - ¡Maldito Hisagi, eso era innecesario!

Kira había terminado cayendo en las cercanías del 6º Escuadrón, para ser más precisos, a los pies de una de las tantas escaleras que había en esa Zona.

Juvia: ¿Kira? – pregunto desde lo alto de las escaleras

Kira: ¿eh? – volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la joven.

Juvia vestía con un vestido color verde de tirante ligero que le llegaba hasta media pierna, el cual estaba siendo ondulado por el viento hacia un costado junto con sus cabellos castaños

Kira: ju..juvia ...

Juvia: ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada al ver al chico tirado en el suelo - ¿te lastimaste?, ¿te duele algo? – corrió escaleras abajo y se hinco delante del joven posando su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de este - ¿estás bien? – volvió a preguntar preocupada

Kira: … - la miro con los ojos abiertos por unos instantes, se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, recordó las palabras de su amigo y trago saliva tomando una decisión – Juvia… yo…

¿?: ¡juvia!, ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó la voz de un hombre joven

Ukitake: tranquilo joven, ella aparecerá tarde o temprano dijo amablemente tratando de tranquilizar a su invitado.

¿?: ¡quiero ver a mi prometida, Capitán Ukitake!

Ukitake: tranquilo joven, ella aparecerá tarde o temprano, debe estar dando un paseo matutino, es una agradable mañana después de todo – dijo amablemente sin perder la paciencia.

¿?: quiero ver a mi prometida, Capitán Ukitake, he venido para eso solamente – declaro el hombre

Kira sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras, ¿prometido?, ¿acaso juvia estaba comprometida?, eso solo significaba…

Por otro lado, Juvia inclino la cabeza tristemente, no quería que Kira se enterara que ella estaba comprometida, ella amaba a Kira, no a su prometido, con una fuerte determinación levanto la cabeza para aclararle la situación al hombre que amaba…Pero… Kira se levantó del suelo dándole la espalda a Juvia

Kira: había venido a despedirme, ya que me iré en unos minutos a una misión muy importante.

Juvia: lo se… - dijo cabizbaja y triste al recordar que se iría lejos de ella

Kira: deberías ir con el – dijo con la cabeza gacha haciendo que Juvia levantara la suya con los ojos abiertos ante lo que él le había dicho – te está buscando tú... P.… p… Prometido – escupió la última palabra con dificultad

Juvia: Kira… yo… - dijo desesperada en un intento de aclarar la situación

Kira: espero que sean felices juntos – dijo antes de usar Shunpo para alejarse de ahí con el corazón herido.

Juvia: ¡KIRA, ESPERA! – Grito al hombre que se alejaba rompiéndole el corazón con esas palabras – por favor no digas eso – un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se abrazó a si misma encorvando el cuerpo

¿?: ¡Juvia!, juvia por fin te encontré – dijo un hombre peli blanco de ojos verdes, alto y fuerte con el cabello atado en una larga coleta, este vestía con un pantalón blanco y un haori blanco con líneas verdes en las mangas

Juvia: ¡Daichi idiota! – le grita al hombre en cuanto este llega hasta donde esta ella

Daichi: pero ¿qué te pasa?

Juvia: ¿Por qué rayos viniste?

Daichi: ¿Qué no es obvio que para ver a mi prometida?

Juvia: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy…! ¡Te Odio! – le grito una vez mas

Daichi: ¿sabes que tendrás que amarme tarde o temprano verdad? – dijo tranquilamente ignorando a su Prometida

Juvia: ¡eso jamás pasara!, ¡jamás aceptare que me hayan comprometido contigo!, tal vez mi familia sea muy tranquila, pero yo voy a pelear hasta el último suspiro de mi alma, jamás de los jamases me casare contigo – le aclaro al joven frente a ella.

Daichi: ¿hay alguien que te gusta?

Juvia: así es, y es mucho mejor que tú, menos engreído y superficial

Daichi: jajaja…. sabes que jamás te dejaran casarte con él, ¿verdad?

Juvia: …. – lo mira con cara de odio apretando los puños a sus costados – Pues no me obligaran a casarme contigo

Daichi: nuestro matrimonio se decidió desde que estábamos en la cuna Juvia, ¿crees que van a romper el acuerdo entre nuestros clanes solo porque tú te enamores de otro hombre?, a ninguno de los clanes les conviene eso, somos la pareja perfecta – dijo lo último sonriendo – además no voy a aceptar a nadie más como esposa si no eres tu – le amenazo – nuestro matrimonio se llevara a cabo como fue planeado y cualquiera que se atreva a impedirlo será cortado por mi espada **Masayoshi.**

Juvia le miro con odio contenido antes de alejarse de el

Daichi: ¿iras a ver a tu amante?

Juvia: iré a donde yo quiera ir, el que seas mi prometido no te da el derecho de controlar mis decisiones

Daichi: por ahora, jajá…-se burló maliciosamente

Mientras tanto Ukitake los miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras con el entrecejo ceñido, él se había mostrado todo el tiempo amable hacía con los demás, pero ese Joven Daichi ya le había colmado la paciencia, ¿decía que su boda no se podría evitar?, bueno pues eso estaba por verse, entrecerró un poco más los ojos mostrándose molesto y camino a paso decidido a su despacho, si quería salvar a su adorada sobrina tendría que apresurar un poco las cosas para…

.

.

Eran las Cuatro de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado volando ese día y la mañana había volado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los elegidos ya habían abandonado la sociedad de Almas rumbo a la interdimencion cuando menos se dieron cuenta los demás en el gotei 13, el Capitán General les había dedicado unas palabras de aliento a los valientes Shinigamis que partirían ese día.

Los capitanes también asistieron para darles animo a sus hombres, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus subordinados.

Rukia y Orihime consolaron a Juvia quien les explico la situación actual en la que se encontraba, Juvia estaba descansando en el regazo de Orihime después de haber estado llorando y Rukia trataba de animarla.

Rukia: ese tipo es un idiota Juvia te mereces a alguien mejor que él.

Orihime: Rukia Tiene Razón Juvia, no creo que te obliguen a casarte con alguien como el

Juvia: pero la familia Ukitake siempre cumple su palabra, dudo mucho que vayan a romper su promesa para evitar que me case con alguien a quien no amo.

Orihime: eso es cruel, juvia-chan, de ningún modo creo que pudieran hacer eso

Rukia: y ese idiota de Kira, como se atrevió a decirte algo como eso, será imbécil – al escuchar lo que había dicho Rukia, Juvia suelta en llanto una vez más - ¡ah...!, lo siento Juvia, no llores – trato de consolarla – no fue mi intención mencionar a ese idiota.

Juvia: ¡Lo amo! Justo cuando me le iba a confesar tenía que llegar ese estúpido chico mimado, no es justo, me arruino todo y para peor, Kira me deseo felicidad con ese imbécil – sollozo

Orihime: creo que nunca la había oído maldecir tanto a alguien… - dijo en voz baja

Rukia: siempre hay una primera vez para todo Orihime - "aun que dudo mucho que tú seas capas de maldecir a alguien algún día" pensó

Orihime: supongo…

Juvia: ¡ya lo decidí! – dijo incorporándose de golpe tomando por sorpresa a las jóvenes – cuando Kira regrese le diré toda la verdad y le confesare que lo amo – declaro decidida y en voz firme continua – y si no nos dejan estar juntos escapare de casa y renunciare al apellido Ukitake para siempre

Orihime y Rukia: ….

Juvia: ¿Qué les parece?

Orihime: pues…

Rukia: ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poquito? – dijo con una gotita resbalándole por la frente

Juvia: ¡NO!, ya me he decidido – dijo firme ante su decisión

Orihime: pero Juvia-chan… es muy … es… bueno… no sabemos que traerá el futuro

Rukia: Orihime tiene razón, estoy segura de que mi capitán no dejara que algo como esto suceda, no hay que apresurarnos hasta estar seguras de que rumbo es el que seguirá esta situación

Orihime: Rukia tiene Razón Juvia, cuando llegue el momento decidiremos que hacer con esto, mientras tanto, creo que es una buena idea que intentes confesarle la verdad una vez Kira y los demás regresen – dijo sonriendo

Juvia: si es que regresan – dijo triste pero después se reprendió mentalmente – no.… no debo pensar en esas cosas, el volverá, estoy segura – dijo con más ánimo y llena de esperanza

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.. En la interdimencion…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...

Después de haber caminado durante horas en el vacío sin fin, el grupo llego a una isla de piedra flotante en el espacio y se asentaron ahí para descansar.

Hisagi: ¿Qué te pasa, Kira?

Kira: ¿Eh? – dijo distraído

Hisagi: desde que partimos que te noto extraño, ¿Qué te sucede?

Kira: am ... nada ...

Hisagi: ¡Iduru! – le grito antes de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndolo volar un par de metros

Kira: ¡Pero que rayos te pasa!

Hisagi: ¿eh? Eso es extraño – dijo sorprendido con la boca medio abierta

Kira: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hisagi: usualmente siempre esquivas mis golpes sin importar que tan distraído te encuentres, es como un auto reflejo o algo así, pero esta vez… sea lo que sea que te tiene así debe de ser muy fuerte… - dijo pensativo y después un foco se ilumino en su mente – oye Kira

Kira: ¿Qué quieres? – dijo volviendo a sentarse en su lugar junto al teniente

Hisagi: ¿Cómo te fue con tu diosa?, ¿le dijiste lo que querías decirle? – Kira agacho la mirada dolido, parecía que le habían dado un gran golpe en el estómago porque tenía una cara que daba a entender que no tenía aliento o rastro de que le llegara el oxígeno al cerebro, al verlo Hisagi se asustó - ¡Ey… oye Kira! – Hisagi comenzó a moverlo para hacerlo volver en si - ¡¿Qué te pasa hombre?! Cualquiera diría que te rechazaron – la expresión de Kira se volvió sombría - ¿te rechazo?

Kira: peor que eso Shuhei

Hisagi: ¿eh… que quieres decir?

Kira: ella está comprometida – dijo llevando sus rodillas a su pecho, abrazándolas y ocultando su rostro – nunca tuve oportunidad

Hisagi: ¿com…comprometida?

Kira: estaba a punto de confesármele cuando apareció su prometido, no vi al sujeto, pero escuché claramente cuando dijo que ella era su prometida y que la estaba buscando

Hisagi: ¿Prometido eh?

Por alguna razón Hisagi había comenzado a despreciar esa palabra, quizás era porque últimamente la había estado escuchando muy seguido y ya estaba cansado de escucharla.

Hisagi: dudo mucho que ella este de acuerdo con ese matrimonio

Kira: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Hisagi: es obvio que le gustas más que el primate de Renji – dijo levantándose del suelo y empezar a caminar hacia la fogata que habían montado los del 7ª escuadrón

Kira se le quedo mirando mientras pensaba en esas palabras, es cierto que Juvia había demostrado no estar interesada en el Teniente Abarai, pero aun así… ¿sería posible…? ¿habría la remota posibilidad de que a ella le gustara el?, una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en su corazón y el teniente Iduru decidió aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza.

Kira se levantó y camino a la fogata para reunirse con Hisagi quien se encontraba preparando dos tragos de bebida, en cuanto sintió su presencia se giró para mirarlo

Kira: quizás tengas razón, por eso he decidido dar todo de mi para salir vivo de aquí para cuando volvamos declararle mis sentimientos a Juvia, creo que prefiero escuchar que no me ama de su propia boca – ante estas palabras Hisagi sonrió y le extendió uno de los vasos que traía en la mano a su compañero

Hisagi: ¡entonces brindemos por eso! – dijo orgulloso de su amigo

Kira: ¡Por supuesto!, pero cuando regresemos tú también te le tendrás que confesar finalmente a Matsumoto-san – le insistió

Hisagi: ¡Si, si! – ambos hombres rieron alegres cuando el sonido de un quejido estruendoso inundo el aire, haciendo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo.

Shinigami1: ¿Qué fue eso?

Shinigami 2: no lo se

Kira: Hisagi… - dijo serio

Hisagi: si…

.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... -Flash Volver ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Después de que Kira y Hisagi se habían logrado escapar de las garras de Rangiku Matsumoto, se encontraban caminando por las callejuelas del Gotei 13.

Hisagi: para serte sincero Kira, estoy demasiado ansioso.

Kira: eso explica por qué no tomaste más que media botella

Hisagi: tú tampoco bebiste mucho

Kira: si… tienes razón…

Mayuri: Finalmente los encontramos – al decir esto ambos hombres se giraron aterrorizados

Hisagi: Ca...Capitán Mayuri… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Mayuri: ¡Síganme! - le ordeno a los dos hombres

Hisagi y Kira se miraron unos momentos aterrorizados debatiéndose en si seguir al escalofriante Capitán del 12º Escuadrón o Salir corriendo lo más lejos de ahí.

Mayuri: ¿Qué están esperando?, ¡Apresúrense! – les grito a ambos tenientes llamando su atención.

Hisagi: Creo que no tenemos escapatoria – dijo después de tragar saliva.

Kira: eso parece ...

Ambos hombres caminaron a paso lento hacia donde se había ido el Capitán Mayuri y cuando llegaron hasta el este los hiso pasar a un cuarto en donde se encontraban su teniente Nemu, Stella y su teniente Akari, una joven de ojos grandes y azules, plana como una tabla y vestida con un traje muy parecido al que llevaba Juvia la primera vez que la conocieron, también estaban Urahara Kisuke y el capitán Kensei de la 9º División.

Kensei: Finalmente llegaron, ¿Dónde andabas Hisagi? - le pregunto a su subordinado

Hisagi: Fuimos secuestrados por Rangiku, Capitán

Kensei: eso lo explica todo

Stella: bueno, ya que los hemos encontrado finalmente apresurémonos a darles la información que necesitaran en esta arriesgada misión, ya que deben de ir a descansar lo más pronto posible para tener las energías necesarias si quieren sobrevivir

Urahara: Tan a prisa como siempre Stella – se quejo

Stella: y tu tan relajado – se la devolvió.

Mayuri: bueno, bueno ya, después se dan besitos si quieren - dijo molesto y por alguna razón medio celoso por su relación.

Urahara y Stella: ¡Ni loca/o! – dijeron al mismo tiempo cruzándose de brazos

Kensei: Hisagi, Kira, de todos los seleccionados para ir ustedes son los más capaces para recibir esta información - dijo ignorando al resto

Stella: dentro de la interdimencion encontraran peligros que no imaginan, no encontraran Menos o Hollows, bueno quizás alguno lo suficientemente desafortunado como para parar en esos parajes, cuando lleguen ahí tendrán que valerse de sus habilidades para crear caminos espirituales, hay muy pocas islas hechas de enormes piedras flotantes distribuidas por toda esa interdimencion, pero no están nada cercas una de la otra, es por eso que no muchos logran sobrevivir ahí, además de que se encontraran con monstruos, los cuales están hechos con las almas perdidas de los condenados o almas marchitas, las cuales se han fusionado contra su voluntad, son los deseos malditos de las personas, las pesadillas y los sueños olvidados, son una mezcla rara de tristeza, rencor, odio y maldad que escapo del infierno y encontró refugio en ese lugar, no importa a donde mires encontraras que este lugar está hecho de neblina rojiza y abismo negro, no distinguirán arriba de abajo una vez ahí, estas criaturas se ocultan en la neblina acechando para atacar, pueden poseer cualquier forma que se imaginen, pero hay algo que las diferencia, y eso es una franja blanca y gruesa que les cruza la cara de forma horizontal, situada a nivel de los ojos, al igual que los hollow poseen diferentes poderes y jerarquías, sin embargo su estructura social no ha sido casi estudiada ya que por años se evitó volver a cruzar esa interdimencion, es por eso que mi Teniente Akari, los guiara en esta Cruzada.

Akari: mi nombre es Akari Shimitsu y he estudiado las propiedades de las especies que habitan este lugar desde hace un par de meses cuando notamos una abertura interdimencional en el mundo humano, tratamos de seguirle el rastro, pero no encontramos la salida trayectorica de este cuando nos cruzamos con estas singulares criaturas, desde entonces las estudiamos, así que podre serles de ayuda si alguna de estas desagradables criaturas llegase a aparecer.

Hisagi: me parece muy bien – dijo agradecido

Kira: si… - estaba aliviado de saber que un experto los acompañaría

Urahara: una cosa más… - dijo acercándose a los jóvenes mientras rebuscaba entre las mangas de su haori - ¡ah!, aquí esta – saco de entre sus mangas un par de artefactos y se los entrego – con esto podrán tejer una red que no necesita sujetarse de un sólido, pueden usarla en caso de que alguno caiga fatigado o para llevar a los heridos, es una red muy resistente de uso ilimitado, con disparos ilimitados, tal vez les sea útil.

Mayuri: también tomen esto – les extendió unos artefactos raros – les ayudaran a potenciar el poder de su kido, colóquenselos en el pecho, son prototipos así que seguramente tendrán efectos secundarios, sentirán un dolor insoportable después de utilizarlo principalmente, los otros síntomas pueden variar.

Stella: así que tengan Cuidado, úsenlo solo cuando necesiten ayuda para vencer a sus enemigos – les sonrió amablemente a los hombres frente a ella.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - .. . - ... - Fin de flash Volver ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... -. .. - ... - ...

.

Kira y Hisagi miraron a Akari y esta les hiso un asentimiento de cabeza antes de acercarse a ellos.

Akari: se están preparando para atacar y al parecer por ese enorme gemido… - se escuchó otro enorme gemido tan fuerte que hiso que a muchos se les pusiera la piel de gallina – ... es uno gordo

En cuanto dijo eso una enorme criatura color Sangre salió de entre la bruma, con cola larga cubierta de pinchos y brazos tan anchos como los del Teniente Omaeda del 2º escuadrón, cabello despeinado e irregular tan largo como su cuerpo con una franja horizontal blanca a nivel de los ojos, vestido únicamente con un taparrabos y un garrote en mano.

Ataco sin piedad a un grupo de Shinigamis los cuales salieron volando en la misma dirección y que por poco caen fuera de la isla de piedra, de no haber sido por Kira quien haciendo uso del artefacto que le había dado Urahara, impidió su caída.

Hisagi desenvaino su Zanpaku-to y se puso en guardia, pero Akari se interpuso entre él y su objetivo.

Akari: no te precipites, es solo la distracción, fíjate en el suelo – le explico – hay sombras – Hisagi miro el suelo y tal y como dijo ella, habían sombras moviéndose en el suelo a sus pies

Hisagi: ¿Qué es eso?

Akari: son seres de sombra, se camufla Jean perfectamente a tal grado que podrías confundirlos con tu propia sombra.

Hisagi: ¿Qué hacemos?

Akari: salir del suelo, ¡ahora! – ordeno al Teniente

Hisagi: ¡TODOS, SALGAN DE LA ISLA!, ¡AHORA! -ordeno a todos tomando el rol de líder por el momento.

Todos se miraron entre sí por unos momentos hasta que uno de ellos grito de dolor, una de las sombras había salido del suelo, era una figura humanoide de color negro y remolinos de bruma rojiza, escuálida con una franja blanca horizontal a nivel de los ojos, y sus manos se transformaban en diferentes tipos de armas, había matado a uno de los Shinigamis tomándolo desprevenido, al ver la escena todos salieron corriendo de la isla.

Shinigami1: ¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?!

Shinigami2: ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa?!

Kira: ¡Hisagi, ¿viste eso?!

Hisagi: ¡sí!, ¿Cómo están los heridos?

Kira: los del 4º escuadrón se están ocupando de ello – dijo cuando por fin se reunió con su amigo – Akari, ¿Qué hacemos?

Akari: buscar una isla de carbón

Kira: ¿una qué?

Akari: isla de Carbón, debajo de ella hay lava, ellos son sensibles a ella y a la luz

Shinigami 3: Hisagi – san… ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo acercándose a ellos

Hisagi: encontrar una isla que parezca tener luz, avísales a todos – le ordeno

Shinigami4: ¡sí, señor!

Kira: ¿es que solo vamos a correr?

Akari: a ese grupo no lo hemos estudiado aun, casi nunca se dejan ver, no conozco sus puntos débiles

Hisagi: pues yo no me esperare hasta que lo descubran – se giró de golpe y tomo con fuerza su Zanpaku-to esperando que aquellos monstruos le dieran alcance

Kira: ¡¿pero que estas haciendo?! – dijo a la vez que se frenaba de golpe y giraba

Hisagi: ¡les daré tiempo… aprovéchenlo!

Kira: ¡estás loco!

Akari: yo que tu aceptaría su sacrificio

Kira: no dejare a mi amigo asi que… - no pudo terminar de decir la frase pues un grupo de Shinigamis lo arrastraron con ellos - ¡Su... Suéltenme!

Shinigami 4: no podemos dejar que usted también muera Teniente, si Hisagi muere, usted será nuestro líder

Kira: ¿Qué?

Shinigami 5: esas fueron las ordenes que nos dieron el capitán Hitsugaya y el capitán Ukitake-sama

Shinigami 6: ustedes son Tenientes muy fuertes, el resto los se gira por voluntad propia, pero nosotros tenemos la obligación de seguirlos.

Kira: ...

Akari: ...

.

.

Hisagi levanto su espada y la blandió contra sus enemigos cuando estos le dieron alcance, primero golpeo a una de las sombras la cual se desvaneció por unos momentos y reapareció detrás de él, Hisagi se voltea y dio un golpe con su Zanpaku-to de forma horizontal a nivel de los ojos y la criatura exploto en chispas luminosas, golpeo a otro más que se abalanzó contra él, era un ser cubierto de líneas en los brazos y en algunas partes del cuerpo, Hisagi atravesó con su espada la zona negra de su cuerpo y esta se volvió a regenerar, la criatura rio y acertó un golpe con una daga al Teniente haciéndolo sangrar.

La gigante criatura con cuernos en la cola llego hasta el herido Hisagi y usando su maso lo mando a volar varios metros en el aire.

Shinigami 1mujer: ¡oh, no!, ¡Hisagi-sama! – grito al ver volar al teniente por los aires

Shinigami 2 mujer: ¡no puede ser!

Shinigami 3 Mujer: ¡Hisagi-sama!

Shinigami 4 mujer: ¡debemos de ayudarle!

Shinigami 1: ¿estás loca?, esas cosas son demasiado fuertes, incluso alguien tan poderoso como lo es el teniente Shuhei solo ha sido capaz de derrotar a uno.

Akari: ¡sigan corriendo, no estaremos a salvo hasta llegar a una isla de Carbón!

Kira: suéltenme – dijo peleando contra quienes lo tenían sujeto

Shinigami 4: ¡no Teniente!

Kira lucho para zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros y cuando finalmente lo logro salió corriendo en ayuda de su amigo.

Hisagi se levantó y arrojo un ataque contra el enorme ser golpeándolo en una línea horizontal que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y este exploto en brillantes luces haciendo gemir al enorme monstruo y haciéndolo retroceder

Hisagi se quedó pensativo unos minutos hasta que uno de ellos lo ataco por detrás y lo hirió en la espalda haciéndolo gemir, tomo con fuerza su Zanpaku-to y atravesó la línea horizontal que estaba a nivel de sus ojos y este ser desapareció en medio de un gemido y brillantes destellos, haciendo que Hisagi se quedara pensativo.

Kira: ¡Hisagi!, ¡detrás de ti! – le advirtió a su amigo mientras seguía corriendo, Hisagi se giró y ataco al ser de las sombras con un golpe directo en el estómago y este se regenero en otro espacio – Hisagi, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto a su amigo situándose junto a él mientras sacaba su Zanpaku-to de su vaina.

Hisagi: si… Kira…

Kira: ¿sí?

Hisagi: cuando los golpeas en una zona obscura los atraviesas

Kira: ¿Cómo si fueran espejismos?

Hisagi: así es – afirmo – pero… cuando los golpeas en una zona rojiza desaparecen y aparecen en otro sitio

Kira: se tele transportan

Hisagi: algo así

Kira: ¿alguna idea de cómo vencerlos?

Hisagi: al parecer si los hieres en alguna zona donde haya una línea blanca esta desaparece, pero si los golpeas en la línea horizontal que está a nivel de sus ojos mueren, es casi como cuando le rompes la máscara a un Hollow

Kira: ya veo… el mismo sistema por así decirlo

Hisagi: así es – ataco a uno de ellos justo donde había dicho y este desapareció – podremos ganarles ahora que descubrimos su secreto

Kira: ¡eres un genio Hisagi! – le aserto un golpe a uno de ellos, pero este desapareció y apareció en otro lugar – al parecer le di a una de esas cosas rojizas

Hisagi: tienes que ser más certero si quieres sobrevivir – se quejó de dolor

Kira: ¿estás bien?

Hisagi: me escuece la herida de la espalda

Kira: ¿podrás pelear?

Hisagi: no bromees Kira, no pienso dejarte todo el mérito a ti, jejeje – bromeo a su amigo y corrió hacia una de las criaturas sombra para atacarla mientras un grupo de 3 se abalanzaban contra él.

Mientras tanto Kira luchaba contra dos de estos a la vez y de un golpe certero atravesó a ambos en la línea blanca haciéndolos desaparecer en una nube de brillos, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de girarse cuando otro grupo se abalanzó contra el obligándolo a defenderse, dio un par de patadas y atino varios golpes haciendo estallar a sus adversarios en cuestión de pocos segundos, tomo con más fuerza su Zanpaku-to cuando un Ogro enorme con líneas tribales color blancas esparcidas por su cuerpo apareció.

La enorme criatura lo miro con unos ojos del mismo color que el abismo negro que había a sus pies, parecía un cascaron vacío sin un alma dentro de él, en cuestión de segundos se abalanzó contra Kira con una enorme espada entre las manos, Kira corrió hacia él y salto encima de este hiriéndolo en una de las líneas en su brazo, cuando este aterrizo a espaldas del ogro, el brazo de la enorme criatura estallo en chispas de luz, seguido del enorme quejido de dolor del monstruo, encolerizado el Ogro se giró y comenzó a mover en todas direcciones su espada tratando de golpear al Teniente pero este le esquivaba con su Shunpo, nuevamente dio un brinco y le dio en el espacio blanco que había en su pecho, la criatura grito de dolor y en cuanto Kira saco su Zanpaku-to chispas estallaron al tiempo que la criatura se desvanecía entre el espacio y las chispas.

Kira: ¡Hisagi! ¡Si le aciertas a una de las ranuras que están en el pecho también mueren!

Hisagi: comprendo

Kira fue atacado por un grupo de 5 sombras, quienes lo hirieron en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que soltara su espada, otro lo hirió en la espalda ligeramente, el tercero no acertó el golpe, el cuarto rozo su hombro y el quinto lo hirió en el abdomen haciéndolo caer de dolor al suelo junto a su Zanpaku-to.

Hisagi: ¡Kira! – grito en cuanto vio la escena y corrió para auxiliar a su amigo cuando una enorme criatura más grande que alguno de los guardianes de las puertas del gotei 13 apareció de entre la bruma, traía en la mano un enorme garrote con púas de metal

Era una criatura color marrón con enormes manchas moradas y lo que parecía una enorme mascara de acero en su cara cubriendo parcialmente su cara, apenas se le veía medio cuerpo pues el resto aun lo tenía metido en el interior de la bruma rojiza, con un poderoso movimiento digirió su ataque contra Hisagi quien estaba a punto de llegar con su amigo y socorrerlo.

Akari: ¡no puede ser! – grito aterrada mientras abría los ojos al reconocer a la criatura - ¡salgan de ahí! – grito con todas sus fuerzas a los Tenientes en cuanto vio la trayectoria del ataque

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el Sereitei…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Juvia se levantó de la cama agitada, se había quedado a dormir con Orihime esa noche, tanto ella como su prima y Rukia se habían quedado dormidas en la misma cama, miro el reloj y eran las 3 en punto de la mañana, estaba asustada, tenía miedo, algo en su corazón la hacía sentirse intranquila, de repente comenzó a dolerle el pecho y se aferró a la cama mientras lloraba.

.

 **Notas del Capitulo:**

 **Daichi significa - "gran terreno"**

 **Y su espada Masayoshi significa - "Gobernante Rígido"**

.

 **.**

 **Saludos**

.

 **un agradecimiento a yuli2401 , a LadyBry y a Juvia, por sus comentarios la verdad me animaron muchísimo, especialmente los de Juvia y LadyBry, la verdad me dieron mucho en que pensar sobre el rumbo de esta historia, espero que les guste este capitulo y Juvia una enorme disculpa por lo de Kira y Juvia y el Prometido inesperado, pero amo el tema de Romeo y Julieta, así que... amo el drama, pero te prometo que estarán juntos.**

 **.**

 **LadyBry me gusta el tema de la misión para Rukia y ya había pensado lo del Té bajo lo cerezos pero eso lo pondré en una escena futura te lo prometo.**

 **.**

 **Spoilers**

 **no hay spoiler esta vez por que corte este capitulo por la mitad asi que son dos capítulos seguidos , besos**


	17. Intrusos

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Este capitulo Originalmente era mas largo, pero decidi cortarlo un poco haciendo dos capítulos, la verdad me di vuelo escribiendo este capitulo, me ha gustado mucho hacerlo.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 _ **Capitulo.- 17.**_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el Sereitei…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Juvia se levantó de la cama agitada, se había quedado a dormir con Orihime esa noche, tanto ella como su prima y Rukia se habían quedado dormidas en la misma cama, miro el reloj y eran las 3 en punto de la mañana, estaba asustada, tenía miedo, algo en su corazón la hacía sentirse intranquila, de repente comenzó a dolerle el pecho y se aferró a la cama mientras lloraba, Orihime se despertó al escuchar el llanto, se giró para ubicar el sonido y miro a su prima aferrada de las sabanas llorando mientras temblaba.

Orihime: Juvia… la llamo en voz baja tratando de no despertar a Rukia quien precia aun dormida – Juvia ¿estás bien?

Juvia: me siento preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento

Rukia: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo con voz de sueño mientras se incorporaba lentamente

Juvia: lamento haberlas despertado – dijo entre lagrimas

Rukia: Juvia ...

Orihime incorporo a su prima en la cama y la abrazo, acaricio con cariño sus largos cabellos castaños buscando consolarla y reconfortarla, Rukia tomo una de las sabanas y envolvió a las primas y a ella misma con ella mientras las abrazaba a ambas buscando darle seguridad a su nueva amiga.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Casa Inoue dentro del Gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Un hombre encapuchado aterrizo en el tejado de la casa y miro a todos lados buscando a algún vigilante, al comprobar que no había nadie hiso una señal en el aire y un grupo de 6 personas aterrizaron a su lado en el tejado, 3 de ellos saltaron al suelo y miraron a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien los estaba mirando, al no encontrar ningún alma alrededor abrieron de un golpe la puerta de la casa y entraron, mientras tanto el grupo del techo abrió una de las ventanas y entro a la casa, comenzaron a buscar por toda la casa, la revolvieron de pies a cabeza buscando algo.

Hombre 1: búsquenlo bien, no estaba en la casa del mundo humano, debe estar aquí, remuevan cada madero del suelo si es necesario, denle vuelta a la casa si así lo encuentran, destrocen la casa piedra a piedra hasta llegar a los cimientos si es necesario, quiero esa caja.

Hombres 2 al 5: ¡si señor!

Hombre 1: en cuanto a ustedes dos, los quiero arriba, tráiganme a la chica

Hombres 6 y 7: si señor – dijeron al pie de la escalera

Hombre 6: hay un cuarto con las puertas cerradas, debe estar ahí, señor

Hombre 1: muy bien, tráiganla ante mí el jefe estará muy complacido si se la llevamos

Hombre 7: sí, señor – subió las escaleras junto con el otro.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio y se dirigieron a la puerta que habían dicho, era la habitación de Inoue Orihime la cual se encontraba cerrada con llave, con mucho cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido abrieron la puerta utilizando un cuchillo para romper la chapa, cuando esta cayó al suelo haciendo sonar el ruido metálico contra el piso abrieron la puerta de golpe y entraron en el interior corriendo, pensando que por el sonido de la caída de la manija al suelo la chica se hubiera despertado o algo así.

Pero en cuanto entraron se toparon con una cama y habitación vacía, los dos hombres se miraron mutuamente buscando una explicación, se suponía que la chica Inoue estaría ahí, pero en lugar de encontrar a una hermosa chica peli naranja durmiendo en la cama se encontraron con una habitación vacía.

Hombre 7: ¿dónde está?

Hombre 6: no lo sé, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?, se suponía que estaría aquí

Soi fon: ¿buscaban algo? – pregunto cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Renji: Parece que Choji tenía razón – dijo mientras salía del interior del armario con Zanpaku-to en mano

Hombre 7: una trampa…

Renji: así es… - dijo sintiéndose superior – fue fácil adivinar sus intenciones, pensaron que como el guardián no estaba para vigilarla sería un blanco fácil

Hombre 6: jajaja… algo parecido – tomo su espada y la desenfundo a la vez que se ponía en guardia

Soi fon: Omeada – ordeno y este salió de debajo de la cama tomando desprevenidos a los dos hombres mandando volar la cama por el rápido y descuidado movimiento de su salida

.

…-…-…-…- en el piso de abajo…-…-…-…-

Hombre 1: parece que la despertaron… - miro al techo cuando escucho el sonido de algo caerse al suelo estrepitosamente

Hombre 7: ¡es una trampa! – grito mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras con Soi fon lanzándole ataques y este esquivándolos

Soi fon: ¡no escaparas! – grito persiguiéndolo

En cuanto vieron a la Capitana el líder del grupo ordeno retirada, pero cuando estos estaban a punto de salir Urahara y Stella les cerraron el paso

Stella: ¿se van tan rápido? – dijo con una voz medio seductora

Urahara: la fiesta apenas comienza

De repente por la ventana con el sonido de los cristales quebrándose abre paso a Yoruichi, quien con una patada había roto la ventana al tiempo que entraba por ella

Yoruichi: no escaparan de aquí – les amenazo a los hombres

El grupo de hombres desenvaino sus Katanas y se lanzaron contra los tres recién llegados, mientras en la parte de arriba Renji peleaba con el que se había quedado atrás en su intento de escape, con golpes furiosos el hombre encapuchado atacaba a Renji mientras este se defendía de el a la vez que le lanzaba uno que otro ataque, pero el muy cobarde trataba de huir lanzándole cualquier cosa que encontraba a su paso finalmente después de haberle lanzado un florero a la cara con toso y flores y agua, logro escapar, con el pelo y el rostro mojado Renji se limpió los ojos y corrió tras de él, su contrincante había salido por la ventana y subido al techo, cuando Renji le dio alcance logro derribarlo lanzándole una teja suelta a los pies, el hombre callo y rápidamente se incorporó, se lanzó en un ataque de frente en cuanto estuvo de nuevo en pie comenzando de nuevo a luchar pero esta vez parecía que no tenía la intención de huir.

.

…-…-…-…- en la parte de abajo…-…-…-…-

Cuanto menos se lo esperaron 4 de los hombres escaparon por la puerta principal, mientras dos de ellos morían a manos de Soi fon y Yoruichi, Omeada y Urahara les dieron caza, pero un vórtice apareció de la nada y estos entraron en su interior, Stella quien había salido en su ayuda al ver el vórtice se interpuso en el camino de los hombres frente a ella.

Stella: ¡esperen!, es muy peligroso – les advirtió

Omeada: ¿los va a dejar huir?

Stella: es un portal prohibido, si entran en el morirán, necesitan un talismán para pasar a salvo – les informo a ambos hombres y Omeada sudo frio.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el Tejado …-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Renji derribo una vez más a su adversario sobre el tejado, se abalanzó contra él y le coloco su Zanpaku-to sobre la garganta para inmovilizarlo.

Renji: no escaparas

Hombre 6: no ganaran esta Guerra

Renji: ¿Guerra?

Yoruichi llego en ese momento al tejado y contemplo la escena con satisfacción

Yoruichi: bien hecho Renji, los demás escaparon, pero este podría sernos de ayuda

Renji: ¿escaparon todos?

Yoruichi: dos de ellos están muertos en el comedor, dudo mucho que podamos sacarles mucho.

Renji: Quizás Mayuri pueda conseguir algo

Yoruichi: quizás… - se hinco junto a Renji y lo ayudo a voltear al intruso boca abajo para atarle las manos – levántate escoria – le ordeno al hombre en el suelo mientras lo alaba hacia arriba para levantarlo – Te arrepentirás de haber invadido esta casa

Hombre 6: ustedes se arrepentirán de haberle dado asilo a esa mocosa Bastarda – les amenazo

Yoruichi al escuchar lo que dijo sobre Orihime le soltó un gancho al hígado tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Yoruichi: si vuelves a referirte así a ella, te juro que te hare gritar de dolor – le amenazo con voz aterradora

Hombre 6: jajaja… no me das miedo Bruja – dijo con sarna a la mujer frente a el

Yoruichi lo pateo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar hasta el borde del tejado y miro a Renji haciéndole un gesto que le daba a entender que se lo llevara de ahí antes de que ella lo matara, Renji capto el mensaje y tomo al hombre tendido sujetándolo por uno de los brazos para levantarlo y llevárselo.

Yoruichi salto del tejado y camino hasta Urahara a paso lento tratando de calmarse antes de hablar nuevamente.

Yoruichi: ese bastardo

Urahara: ¿Te hiso molestar?

Yoruichi: llamo bastarda a Orihime

Urahara: ...

Yoruichi: ¿Por qué demonios te quedas callado?

Urahara: bueno… estaba pensando – miro hacia el cielo estrellado - que después de todo sus padres no se casaron…

Yoruichi: ¿y eso que?

Urahara: que muchos la llamarían Bastarda por ello, la "hija bastarda de uno de los Capitanes de la dimensión Celestial", no es un bonito título que lucir, la verdad.

Yoruichi: si, pero eso no fue culpa de Orihime, si no se casaron, no es porque no hayan querido, sino porque no pudieron

Urahara: sí... – suspiro al mismo tiempo que lo decía, pero si no hubiera sido por ellos, nuestra Orihime no hubiera nacido – Yoruichi lo miro con una sonrisa – ella es nuestro más grande tesoro

Yoruichi: nos ha salvado de varias maneras – dijo nostálgica – y ahora les hace falta a todos

Urahara: deben de aprender a vivir sin ella, después de todo los rumores ya están corriendo

Yoruichi: ¿rumores?, ¿Qué rumores? – pregunto confundida

Urahara: los rumores sobre su compromiso

Yoruichi: … - frunció la frente molesta y miro hacia otro lado – Matrimonio ¿eh?, todo esto se me hace demasiado, me pregunto con quién estamos lidiando esta vez

Urahara: ciertamente no son simples rebeldes

Yoruichi: así es…

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En las Cárceles…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Renji conducía al prisionero por las instalaciones hasta la que sería su celta temporal, hasta que fuera interrogado, mientras lo hacía recordaba la serie de eventos que lo habían llevado a terminar en la casa de Orihime esa noche.

.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - Flash Back ... - ... - ... - ... - ... -

Esa noche el Teniente Renji Abarai estaba caminando por las calles del Gotei 13, sus amigos de copas no lo habían invitado a beber con ellos esa noche y eso lo hacía sentirse molesto, pero además de eso estaba el asunto de Rukia quien lo había estado tratando como una basura desde el día que la había insultado.

Se sentía muy molesto consigo mismo y culpable a la vez, no soportaba ver que ella le ignorase y lo evitara, suspiro cansado y se dirigió a su habitación en la División, cuando estaba a punto de llegar vislumbro una pequeña silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna, parpadeo un par de veces mientras terminaba de subir los últimos escalones y se sorprendió al ver a Rukia recargada con los brazos cruzados en la puerta de su habitación, Cuando la Kuchiki sintió su presencia abrió los ojos y lo miro con enojo y decepción.

Rukia: veo que ya has llegado, ¿estuviste bebiendo?

Renji: bueno pues…

Rukia: da igual, no me importa nada de lo que tu hagas, si quieres morirte con el hígado arruinado es cosa tuya - al escucharla Renji se cabreo de que a ella no le importara

Renji: bueno si es así ¿Por qué diablos estas aquí?

Rukia: porque te daré la oportunidad de que te perdone

Renji: … - no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la chica

Rukia: ¿quieres que volvamos a ser amigos como antes, no es así?

Renji: ...

Rukia: ya veo – dijo desilusionada – no debí de haber venido entonces – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera, bajo unos cuantos escalones quedando más abajo que Renji

Renji: ¡espera! – dijo girándose asustado de que se fuera, Rukia se detuvo antes de bajar un escalón más, se giró levemente y lo miro un poco confundida, de veía un poco asustado y eso la tomo desprevenida, nunca lo había visto así antes

Rukia: …

Renji: ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto desviando la mirada de la de su amiga, Rukia sonrió por unos momentos antes de adaptar una expresión más seria

Rukia: si quieres que te perdone deberás de ayudarme con algunas cosas – trato de sonar lo más seria que pudo, pero en realidad no pudo lograrlo pues estaba feliz de ver que a su amigo le importaba arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero, aun así, haría todo lo posible para hacerlo pagar cada tanto por haberla humillado así.

Renji: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Rukia: quiero que me ayudes con un pequeño asunto – Renji la volteo a ver a los ojos esperando a que continuara – necesito que devuelvas esto a la oficina de Onni-sama – le entrego la carta con el sello celestial que había tomado por accidente cuando tomo las cartas de Oferta de matrimonio para ella – lo tome por accidente de la oficina, Byakuya nii-sama lo ha estado buscando y yo no quiero hablar sobre su contenido con él, por eso no puedo dársela a él y se vería muy extraño que yo fuera a dejarla en su oficina así que..

Renji: ¿lo leíste?

Rukia: si… por eso necesito que lo regreses por mí, ya lo busco en la oficina de la casa y no lo encontró, por eso debes de ponerla en su escritorio en el Escuadrón – le suplico al chico con cara desesperada, Renji al verla sintió que algo se movía en su pecho y no pudo evitar aceptar

Renji: está bien lo hare – se sonrojo ligeramente al verla tan desesperada.

Rukia: muchas gracias – dijo dándole una sonrisa antes de girarse y reírse en voz baja – te lo encargo, Renji – se encamino de nuevo hacia la Mansión Kuchiki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El teniente Abarai Renji la miro irse con un semblante intranquilo, verla partir lo hacía sentirse extraño y no sabía por qué, miro la carta en sus manos y suspiro, la guardo en su bolsillo y corrió usando Shunpo hacia las oficinas de su escuadrón, por suerte para el todos se habían ido a sus casas, entro sigilosamente a la oficina de su capitán, se agacho y abrió un de los cajones, saco la carta de su pantalón y la miro por unos segundos antes de meterla en el interior y cerrar el cajón, cuando se levantó se encontró con la mirada severa de su capitán quien lo veía decepcionado

Renji: Ca…Capitán... – retrocedió un par de pasos chocando contra la silla del capitán

Byakuya: jamás creí que llegaría el día en que mi fiel Teniente husmearía como un ladrón en mi Oficina – le acuso a su inferior

Renji: ¡no es lo que usted cree Capitán! – dijo apresurado ante la acusación

Byakuya: ¿así que me equivoco?, ¿Qué hacías entonces husmeando en los cajones de mi escritorio? – Renji palideció al no saber qué decir, no podía decirle lo de la carta y menos que Rukia le había pedido que la regresara - ¿acaso…?, ¿eres tu uno de los traidores? – dijo tomando el mango de su Katana

Renji: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo asustado y confundido - ¡NO!

Byakuya: ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

Renji: yo... yo… me pidieron que … - no podía decirle a su Capitán la verdad de por qué estaba ahí

Byakuya: pensé que Orihime era tu amiga, pensé que me eras leal, pero eres una rata traidora – le acuso y desenvaino su Zanpaku-to y apunto a su Teniente con ella.

Renji: ¡no es lo que piensa!

Byakuya: ¿entonces qué es?

Renji: yo ... yo ...

Byakuya: habla ahora o serás acusado de Traición Teniente Abarai

Renji: ¡vine a devolver algo que Rukia tomo de su oficina por accidente! – dijo aterrado por las palabras que su capitán le había dicho y por la Zanpaku-to del mismo sobre su pecho presionando ligeramente

Byakuya: ¿algo que Rukia tomo por accidente? – pregunto confundido

Renji: ¡sí! – dijo casi llorando

Byakuya: Muéstrame – le ordeno desconfiando de él y entonces retiro la punta de su Zanpaku-to del pecho de su teniente, últimamente entre los capitanes se estaba rumoreando que podría haber un traidor en la Sociedad de almas debido a lo que paso en el mundo humano en la casa de Orihime y el ataque que sucedió el día en el que ella fue trasladada a la Sociedad de Almas.

Renji en cuanto su capitán alejo su espada de él se agacho y cogió la carta del cajón de la había metido, entregándosela a su capitán con una mano temblorosa, si bien era cierto que había entrenado y mejorado sus habilidades, aun no era más fuerte que su capitán y el aura que su capitán estaba despidiendo de él era una realmente aterradora, Byakuya tomo la carta que su Teniente le había entregado y comprendió las cosas, su hermana había estado actuando extraña últimamente y si ella le había pedido a el que la regresara solo significaba que ella ya estaba enterada de su contenido, pero aun así su Teniente no debió de haber participado en ese asunto, por dos días le había estado preguntando a su hermana su había visto esa carta y ella lo había negado, tenía que castigar a los dos por eso, a Rukia por mentirle y evadir el tema y a Renji, por mentirle y haber entrado a hurtadillas a su oficina.

Byakuya: Muy bien te creo – Renji se relajó enormemente – pero – el cuerpo de Renji se Tensó – tendrás que ganarte tu perdón por haber entrado en mi Oficina sin permiso, ¿entendiste?

Renji: ¡Si señor! – respondió tenso

Byakuya: muy bien, entonces…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Fin del Flash Back…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Después de eso su Capitán le había Ordenado ir a ayudar a Urahara en la vigilancia de la casa de Orihime la noche siguiente, es por eso que había estado escondido en el armario de Orihime desde hace 5 horas hasta que los intrusos llegaron y ahora se encontraba ahí en las celdas escoltando a uno de esos intrusos a la que ocuparía hasta que fuera interrogado.

Pero su castigo no terminaba ahí, su capitán le había ordenado ser su esclavo hasta que se arrepintiera de haber entrado sin permiso a su Oficina, sinceramente no le hacía mucha gracia hacer enojar a su Superior así que no pudo objetar una prorroga a la situación, pues no quería morir a manos de este, las cosas que hacía por Rukia siempre lo metían en Problemas, pero el de imbécil siempre hacia lo que ella le pedía, no podía evitarlo, por alguna razón le gustaba ayudarla cada vez que ella le pedía ayuda con algo, suspiro cansado de ser el juguete de los hermanos Kuchiki y metió al prisionero en su celda para después regresar con los demás.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Mansión Kuchiki…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime miraba las estrellas a través de la ventana del segundo piso de la Mansión, la briza fresca soplaba en el exterior y Orihime anhelaba sentir su caricia sobre su piel, su Prima Juvia y su amiga Rukia, se acababan de quedar nuevamente dormidas hacia poco, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño, por alguna razón el calor se había apoderado de su cuerpo y no la dejaba dormir, miro un par de pétalos volando en la briza y se imaginó lo fresca que esta estaría a esas horas de la noche, cogió una de las batas en la habitación y se la coloco antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, camino en silencio hasta la puerta que daba al exterior de la Mansión, a los jardines, deslizo la puerta con delicadeza y el viento soplo agitando su cabello, Orihime se retiró unos cuantos mechones de su cara y parpadeo un par de veces antes de poner un pie descalzo sobre un escalón y bajar al césped fresco y húmedo por el Roció de la noche, camino un par de metros antes de comenzar a girar en círculos con los brazos extendidos sintiendo la briza nocturna y fresca golpeando delicadamente su cuerpo, de repente más pétalos de Cerezo comenzaron a caer de los árboles, a los ojos de Orihime parecía mágico el ambiente.

De repente escucho pasos sobre el césped y se detuvo en medio de un giro, quedando su cuerpo torcido y sus pies en punta, observo a Byakuya Kuchiki mirándola con una sonrisa contento, Orihime se enderezo e inclino respetuosamente

Orihime: Byakuya – sama, perdóneme, no sabía que estaba aquí

Byakuya: no te preocupes, no me molesta tu presencia y tampoco que hayas bailado con la brisa nocturna acompañada de las flores de Cerezo

Orihime: …. – se encorvo un poco incomoda y junto las manos para jugar con sus dedos nerviosa – aun así…

Byakuya: me alegra ver que estés feliz, hacía mucho que nadie disfrutaba de los cerezos y la briza nocturna conjuntamente desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo con nostalgia mientras acariciaba la corteza del Cerezo.

Orihime: lo siento mucho – expreso sus condolencias

Byakuya: puedes venir aquí cada vez que quieras, a los arboles les agrada tu presencia – dijo volteándola a ver con una sonrisa – y a mí también me gustaría verte disfrutar de este lugar – Orihime se sonrojo ligeramente por sus palabras.

Orihime: Kuchiki-sama ...

Byakuya: dime ...

Orihime: de casualidad… usted… no será… - de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta y no quiso continuar – no es nada…

Byakuya: cualquier cosa que te inquiete puedes preguntármela, señorita Inoue – dijo acercándose a ella lentamente

Orihime: por favor llámame Orihime, Señorita Inoue es un poco… no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así – dijo un poco sonrojada por pedirle que la llamara así, sabía que él era muy formal, después de todo pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes y elegantes de toda la Sociedad de Almas y pedirle que la llamara sin ningún honorifico, no solo significaba un nivel muy alto de confianza, si no que para el quizás no fuera apropiado ya que no se conocían lo bastante como para pedirle que la llamara así, pero no se sentía digna de que él le pusiera un honorifico a su nombre y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa

Byakuya: muy bien – dijo comprendiendo la situación y poniendo su mejor sonrisa le hiso una petición que la tomó por sorpresa – entonces podrías llamarme solo Byakuya, Orihime.

Orihime: ¡¿EH?! – se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un paso atrás sorprendida - ¡imposible!, no podría hacer nunca algo como eso Kuchiki-sama, eso sería…

Byakuya: la verdad no me importa que me llames así, pero la verdad me honraría muchísimo si me llamaras solo por mi nombre – Orihime sentía que estaba alucinando en esos momentos – hace mucho que nadie me llama solo por mi nombre – cerro los ojos y aparto la vista de la joven – se lo he pedido a Rukia en varias ocasiones pero ella se empeña en seguirme llamando Onni-sama, no me molesta pero al menos me gustaría que alguien me llamara por mi nombre de vez en cuando, pero solo aquellos que merecen mi respeto – Orihime se sonrojo aún más, el acababa de decir que ella se merecía sus respetos, eso era algo que no muchos escuchaban del Capitán más Formal y Frio del Sereitei, pero Orihime estaba descubriendo que en realidad no lo era tanto - ¿Podrías? – pregunto un poco apenado por la petición.

Orihime: si – sonrió tiernamente al Capitán Frente a ella, por alguna razón se sentía especial repentinamente, cerró los ojos intensificando su sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Byakuya Kuchiki latiera desesperadamente y que el color de pronto se agolpara en sus mejillas haciéndolas arder.

Byakuya: debo retirarme – le informo dándole la espalda tratando de ocultar su violento sonrojo de la chica – le aconsejo que usted trate de hacer lo mismo, no es bueno que una joven hermosa se desvele tanto, por favor trate de dormir – Orihime lo miro nuevamente sonrojada, era la segunda vez que el la llamaba hermosa – nos vemos en el desayuno, buenas noches – se despidió de ella mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

Orihime lo contemplo atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, Byakuya era como poesía en movimiento a sus ojos, sus movimientos eran tan fuertes y fluidos a la vez, poseían una estética única que jamás había visto antes, tenía porte y elegancia al andar, era como ver una obra maestra en movimiento y es por eso que no pudo alejar su vista de él hasta que desapareció por una de las puertas hacia el interior de la Mansión, suspiro cuando desapareció de su rango de visión, se sorprendió al notar que todo el tiempo en el que lo había visto partir había estado conteniendo la respiración, su pecho comenzó a agitarse un poco y eso la hiso sentirse un poco mareada, se sujetó de uno de los postes de la terraza que rodeaba la mansión y respiro lentamente para calmarse, de repente una mariposa rodeada de fuego apareció frente a ella haciendo que se olvidara de todo cuando la voz de Hiroki salió de ella.

Hiroki: hola querida princesa, perdona que te moleste tan entrada la noche, pero no podía dormir, tu rostro rondaba en mis pensamientos impidiéndome caer en los brazos de Morfeo, todo el día me la pase imaginando que es lo que estarías haciendo, recordé el maravilloso día que pasamos juntos, no sé si solo pueda ser tu amigo por ahora, pero te jure que aria lo que fuera por conocerte más y más cada vez, hasta que llegara el día en el que tú me miraras con otros ojos, espero poder tener la dicha de mirarte nuevamente en el futuro, descansa, mi bella Princesa

Orihime soltó una lagrima al terminar de oír la voz de Hiroki saliendo de la mariposa, porque alguien tan lindo tenía que haberse enamorado de ella, de alguien que ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía, sollozo unos momentos sentada en los escalones de la terraza, tomo aire para calmarse nuevamente y con voz quebradiza le hablo a la mariposa

Orihime: estoy lista para dar mi contestación – la mariposa revoloteo hasta su mano y se posó en su palma.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Mansión Shiwa…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hiroki Shiwa caminaba por su habitación inquieto de un lado a otro, cuando de repente una luz revoloteo fuera de su ventana, cuando esta capto su atención corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe dejando entrar a la Mariposa de fuego, la mariposa revoloteo a su alrededor antes de posarse sobre el borde de la ventana

Orihime: ¡Hola Hiroki-san!, estoy muy feliz de saber de ti, yo también recuerdo ese día que pasamos juntos, me alegro conocerte más, y también… espero poder corresponder tus sentimientos algún día… por el momento no puedo verte de nuevo, mi guardián no está en estos momentos y no estoy sola en ningún momento, así que… no puedo escabullirme para ir a verte, quizás en el futuro cuando decreten que ya pueden ir a visitarme mis pretendientes, podamos vernos de nuevo y conocernos mejor, espero que estés bien, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo a través de la mariposa si es posible

Rukia: Orihime… - se escuchó el murmullo de una aun dormida Rukia

Orihime: debo irme, espero volver a saber de ti, Buenas noches

Al terminar de emitir el sonido de la voz de Orihime la mariposa se consumió en cenizas.

Hiroki sonrió por el pedimento de la chica, ella quería que se siguieran comunicando, eso lo hiso sentir muy feliz, sonrió enormemente y se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama, tomo la almohada a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente sonriendo.

.

 ** _Fin del Episodio_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo_**


	18. Entre los cerezos y los sentimientos

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Este capitulo me ha quedado un poco mas largo que los demás, pero no lo suficientemente largo como para cortarlo.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

CAPITULO. - 18

.

A la mañana siguiente las tres chicas ya cambiadas bajaron las escaleras de la segunda planta hacia el comedor, Rukia y Juvia iban muy risueñas conversando sobre los planes de Rukia para vengarse de Renji.

Pero Orihime seguía pensando en la noche anterior, en la amabilidad y cariño de Hiroki y en la conversación que había tenido con Byakuya, en todas las sensaciones que experimento cerca de él y en las que sintió al verlo partir a su habitación, sin duda Byakuya Kuchiki era un Shinigami bastante único, era caballeroso, atractivo y misterioso… al pensar en eso sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y aún más al girar una esquina y ver a Byakuya Kuchiki parado en medio de un corredor con una sonrisa en la cara mientras contemplaba un arreglo de flores que sostenía una de las sirvientas de su casa, al principio no había reparado en la presencia de la Sirvienta, no hasta que este poso una de sus manos sobre el brazo de esta de forma cariñosa, ante esta acción Orihime sintió un piquetazo en el corazón que la inquieto por unos momentos, ambos se veían contentos, él le sonreía afectuosamente y ella a él.

Se detuvo súpitamente quedando a unos cuantos pasos más lejos de las chicas que continuaron caminando, Orihime se encorvo sobre si misma juntando sus manos en su regazo sin doblar los codos jugando con los pulgares tratando de descifrar ese pequeño malestar repentino, instantáneamente como si sintiera su presencia Byakuya se giró hacia las chicas y las saludo educadamente cuando llegaron hacia donde él estaba, al notar que la chica Inoue no las acompañaba comenzó a buscarla con la vista, cuando la localizo la vio cabizbaja y se preocupó por ella, empujando ligeramente a su hermana camino hacia la peli naranja y se paró frente a ella.

Byakuya: ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto sonando preocupado, cuando Orihime escucho su voz de incorporo rápidamente y lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que el notara que estaba justo ahí.

Orihime: si… - sonrió como siempre hacia cuando no quería preocupar a nadie.

Byakuya la miro por unos momentos antes de tomar su mano y guiarla hacia el comedor ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de las chicas y servidumbre, mientras que al mismo tiempo Orihime sintió su corazón saltar inquieto por unos momentos hasta que...

Rukia: Orihime… - corrió hacia ella y arrebato su mano de entre las de su hermano – hoy iremos a hacer un pic…

Byakuya: en realidad antes de que se vayan, quisiera hablar contigo por unos momentos – dijo un poco serio a su hermana haciendo que esta cesara de caminar

Rukia: …

Byakuya camino hacia Juvia y puso una mano detrás de su espalda guiándola hacia el comedor respetuosamente, cuando llego con su hermana e Inoue hiso lo mismo que con Juvia y guio a Orihime por el resto del camino hacia el comedor de forma educada y gentil, dejando a Rukia con la piel helada, después de unos momentos Rukia se sacudió sus temores y entro al comedor para reunirse con los demás, era imposible que su hermano hubiera descubierto a Renji, ese primate era ágil para pasar desapercibido, ¿cierto?.

El desayuno transcurrió con Normalidad para todos a excepción de Rukia, quien se sentía un poco nerviosa sobre el pedimento tan repentino que le había hecho su hermano anteriormente, miro de soslayo a su hermano adoptivo tratando de buscar algún indicio en su comportamiento que le dijera de que le quería hablar.

Después de tomar el desayuno Rukia trato de correr fuera del salón cuando fue detenida en su intento de huida por la voz de su hermano.

Byakuya: Rukia… - cerro los ojos mientras una de las sirvientas retiraba el plato frente a él – hablaremos en mi oficina – se levantó de la mesa sin hacer el menor Ruido y miro a la Sirvienta más cercana – Por favor has que preparen el té en mi escuadrón, me gustaría invitar a las señoritas a tomar el Té ahí.

Sirvienta: ¡sí, señor, hare que lo preparen todo para cuando lleguen!

Byakuya: muy bien, muchas Gracias

Juvia: es muy amable por invitarnos, Capitán Kuchiki, debe de estar muy ocupado ahora que varios miembros de su escuadrón están fuera en la misión.

Byakuya: no se preocupe señorita Juvia-san, un caballero siempre tiene tiempo para atender e invitar una taza de Té a señoritas tan amables y hermosas como ustedes – ante ese comentario tanto Juvia como Orihime se sorprendieron y sonrojaron al mismo tiempo abriendo ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa - ahora Rukia, vayamos a mi Oficina – dijo pasando su atención de las primas hacia su querida hermana.

Rukia: eh…si….

Rukia camino detrás de su hermano lentamente hacia la habitación que era su oficina entrando después de él, cuando su hermano cerró la puerta se giró para mirarla con una expresión seria que daba a entender que no aceptaría una mentira de su parte.

Byakuya: la otra noche… - comenzó yendo al grano - encontré a mi teniente Renji Abarai husmeando a hurtadillas entre los cajones de mi escritorio – hiso una pausa para ver la reacción de su hermana y noto que su cuerpo se ponía ligeramente rígido

Rukia: ¿ah… enserio?, jamás me imagine que él…

Byakuya: cuando lo confronte me dijo que tú le habías pedido que devolviera algo que habías tomado por accidente – la corto a la mitad de la Oración antes de que le soltara una mentira más – sabes que no me gusta que me mientan Rukia – dijo con los ojos cerrados – sé que lo hiciste por que habías leído la carta, ¿no es así? – Rukia asintió cabizbaja, su hermano la había descubierto y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal.

Rukia: Fue un accidente, tome la carta por error el día que me dijiste sobre las cartas de compromiso, no me di cuenta hasta que ya había leído todas y olvide devolverla – Byakuya la escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados - ¡Byakuya nii-sama…!, ¡dime la verdad, ¿qué piensas hacer con esa carta?! – Byakuya abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su hermana adoptiva, permaneció unos momentos en silencio pensando un poco su respuesta antes de hablar

Byakuya: cuando me entere del contenido de esa carta, me moleste muchísimo y más aún por todo lo que tuve que pasar con tu hermana, mi querida Hisana a quien ame con todo mi ser, no podía creer que me tomaran en cuenta para algo como esto y aún más sin avisarme o preguntarme siquiera si quería participar en esto

Rukia: nii-sama…

Byakuya: más sin embargo… cuando volví a ver a Orihime después de la última vez, yo… me sentí completamente diferente y sin notarlo me sorprendí cambiando de opinión, de repente decidí aceptar que me hubieran elegido para cortejarla, después al verla los siguientes días sentí lo mismo que sentía cuando conocí a Hisana… me di cuenta que comenzaba a pensar en ella sin darme cuenta y a querer saber más de ella y sobre que le gusta, estos días me encontré tratando de hacer todo perfecto para ella, quise alagarla, quise hacerla sonreír, sentí la necesidad de hacerla feliz, cuando vi uno de sus sonrojos sentí mi corazón acelerarse como nunca lo había hecho antes, quiero proteger su alegría, quiero protegerla y cuidarla, pero más que nada… quiero que ella me ame también, sé que es repentino esto que siento, hasta yo estoy sorprendido, pero no me imagino a nadie más a mi lado que a ella.

Rukia miro sorprendida a su hermano, ¿Dónde había quedado el Byakuya que era serio y que no expresaba casi sus emociones?, ¿Dónde había quedado su frialdad?, era como un nuevo Byakuya, más humano, más sensible, y eso le agradaba, nunca había visto a su hermano tan apasionado por algo o por alguien y el hecho de que fuera su mejor amiga Orihime quien hubiera hecho que cambiara de actitud la tenía sorprendida y agradecida.

Byakuya: sé que has tratado de alejar a tu amiga de mí, es comprensible después de haber descubierto esa carta, la aprecias mucho, debiste pensar que trataría de enamorarla solo por obligación, ciertamente aun te falta mucho que aprender sobre mí, Rukia

Rukia: perdón… pero ciertamente me importa mucho Orihime y no quería que la enamoraras solo por considerarlo tu deber ya que tú te tomas muy en serio este tipo de cosas y más porque te lo pedían tus superiores y no quería que tú y ella fueran infelices, pero al conocer ahora tus sentimientos sobre ella… me hace cambiar un poco de pensar, pero…. ¡aun así no permitiré que le hagas daño! – dijo en un estado de desesperación, en ese momento estaba experimentando diferentes sentimientos, felicidad, alegría, preocupación y un poco de miedo, sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Byakuya - ¡si la lastimas hare que te arrepientas nii-sama!, ¡jamás te lo perdonaría!, si quieres enamorar a Orihime tendrás que hacerlo cuando no esté presente por que no te dejare ilusionarla ni nada parecido, ¿entiendes?, la que al final decidirá con quien se queda es Orihime, onii-sama, así que has lo mejor que puedas por enamorarla justamente sin hacerla sufrir.

Byakuya: jamás haría nada que la lastimara – dijo sincero haciendo que el agitado corazón de su hermana se tranquilizara

Rukia: Onii…-sama…. – sonrió feliz a su hermano por su respuesta

Byakuya: pero volviendo al tema anterior – eso congelo a Rukia, había creído que ese tema ya estaba aclarado – no estuvo bien que le pidieras a Renji hacer eso a mis espaldas y me mentiste cuando te pregunte si la habías visto antes – dijo serio

Rukia: e… yo… - dijo nerviosa

Byakuya: como castigo por haberme mentido, tú y Renji limpiaran todo mi escuadrón de arriba abajo por un mes

Rukia: ¡Pero…!

Byakuya: espero que eso les enseñe a no mentirme y a no hacer cosas a mis espaldas

Rukia: ¡ah… muy bien! – dijo frustrada y derrotada, sabía que estaba mal mentirle a su hermano y que a él no le gustaba que hicieran cosas a sus espaldas, sabía que se merecía ese castigo, pero, aun así, el jamás la había castigado antes de esa manera, es cierto que abecés le hacia la ley del hielo, pero esta era la primera vez que la hacía cumplir un castigo.

Byakuya: bien, comenzaras desde esta tarde

Rukia: ¿desde hoy?

Byakuya: sí... – abrió la puerta y le hiso un ademan con la mano para que salieran de la habitación.

A paso lento los dos hermanos avanzaron de camino hacia el recibidor para reunirse con las primas, cuando llegaron donde ellas el cabeza de la Familia Kuchiki se disculpó por hacerlas esperar y comenzaron su camino hacia su escuadrón.

Orihime camino al lado de sus amigos rumbo al escuadrón que dirigía el cabeza de Familia de los Kuchiki, de vez en cuando ella miraba al Capitán en busca de algún indicio que le dijera en que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero por más que se esforzó para leer su rostro no lo logro, suspiro, definitivamente Byakuya Kuchiki era un misterio para ella, pero eso la hacía querer más de él.

Cuando llegaron al escuadrón se encontraron con un muy ajetreado Renji quien corría de un lado para otro con un par de columnas de papeles en sus manos.

Orihime: Renji… ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunto preocupada por los constantes intentos del teniente por balancear las columnas en sus manos para que no se le cayeran al suelo.

Renji: bueno… pues… - comenzó a decir, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la escalofriante mirada que le mostro su Capitán - ¡No, no!, ¡estoy bien, Orihime!, Gracias por preocuparte – dijo entre nervioso y aterrado mientras trataba de sonreír.

Juvia: ¿estás seguro?

Renji: ¡Si, sí...!, no se preocupen por mí – comenzó a correr fuera de la vista de los recién llegado, rumbo a un pequeño almacén.

Orihime: Renji… ¿no creen que el…?

Byakuya: No se preocupe por el Teniente Abarai, Señorita Orihime – la chica desvió su atención del Teniente en Fuga al Capitán del escuadrón – el solo está cumpliendo un pequeño castigo por desobedecer las reglas del escuadrón.

Orihime: ¿desobedecer las reglas…? – instintivamente giro su cabeza hacia Rukia quien parecía estar un poco Arrepentida por alguna razón.

Byakuya: Síganme por aquí, por favor – dijo comenzando a Guiarlas por un camino un poco escondido dentro de su escuadrón muy cerca de su Oficina.

Después de caminar un par de minutos llegaron a un pequeño patio rodeado por arboles de Sakura en pleno Florecimiento y debajo de un par de estos se encontraba una mesa servida con todo lo necesario para tomar el Té, las chicas abrieron la boca por lo maravilloso del pequeño paisaje frente a ellas, las Flores parecían bailar con el Aire antes de llegar al suelo.

De repente, saliendo de detrás de uno de los arboles les sonrió el Capitán Ukitake.

Ukitake: ¡Hola!, espero que no les moleste que tomemos el Té con ustedes

Byakuya: ¿Tomemos? – pregunto sin entender por qué usaba el Plural hasta que la pequeña Teniente del 11º escuadrón, Yachiru salió de detrás del Capitán Ukitake.

Yachiru: ¡HOLA! – saludo alegre e inocente

Orihime: ¡Yachiru - chan! – dijo contenta de volver a ver a la pequeña

Yachiru: ¡Hime-chan!, ¡Hola! – la saludo amistosamente mientras corría hacia ella y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hacia la mesa – ven, vamos a tomar el Té.

Byakuya: entonces hare que traigan más dulces – dijo sonriendo por la presencia de la pequeña del Sereitei.

Las horas pasaron volando entre risas y conversaciones animadas, mientras Yachiru comía un dulce tras otro y los "adultos" conversaban sobre el clima y los recuerdos del pasado.

Unos minutos después Juvia quien llevaba un vestido rosado con flores blancas en la parte de debajo de este se sentó sobre una roca y comenzó a tejer una corona de Flores junto con Rukia quien estaba junto a ella sentada en el suelo, vestida con su tradicional traje de Shinigami, tratando de descifrar el secreto para entrelazar los tallos de las flores con la hierba para hacer la corona, junto a ellas a un par de centímetros se encontraban Orihime y Yachiru sentadas en el pasto fresco.

Orihime vestía una larga falda verde claro que al estar sentada en el suelo le cubría parte de sus tobillos dejando poca piel expuesta, con una blusa ¾ de manga en color durazno, y Yachiru a su lado mientras Orihime le explicaba pacientemente y paso a paso como hacer la corona de flores de Sakura.

Orihime: ¡Muy bien Yachiru! – la felicito – ahora pasa ese extremo por aquí – dijo señalando con uno de sus finos dedos por donde debía de pasar la hoja, mientras que con la otra le colocaba una Sakura en su cabello detrás de la oreja de forma maternal, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por los dos Capitanes presentes quienes vieron con ternura el gesto de la Joven Inoue, pro al mismo tiempo Byakuya Kuchiki pensaba que esa era la más hermosa escena que había visto jamás, se sintió feliz al ver la paciencia de Orihime y las atenciones que tenía hacia la pequeña Teniente, sin darse cuenta un poco de esa felicidad se escapó de su cuerpo en forma de una dulce sonrisa.

En cuanto al Capitán Ukitaque él se sentía muy dichoso al ver a sus dos hermosas Sobrinas conviviendo tranquilamente y sonriendo sin preocupaciones pero también se angustio por unos momentos al recordar las situaciones que se podrían avecinar, estas sin duda podrían hacer sufrir a ambas y él no quería que eso les pasase, el deseaba su felicidad, por eso el aún no se había retirado del Gotei 13 a pesar de su delicada constitución, primero había decidido no dejar su puesto hasta que Juvia estuviera felizmente casada con el hombre que verdaderamente amaba y ahora al enterarse de que Orihime también era su sobrina, aun menos podía retirarse con la situación en la que ella se encontraba, el daría hasta la última parte de su alma para que ellas fueran felices, aun si moría en el intento, con esto en mente, giro su cabeza y miro a su querido ahijado sonriendo, abrió los ojos sorprendido por la dulzura que demostraba su sonrisa, se sintió feliz al verlo sonreír después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y se decidió que lo ayudaría a alcanzar nuevamente la felicidad.

Yachiru: ¿así está bien, Orihime?

Orihime: así está muy bien Yachiru-chan - le sonrió felicitándola a lo cual la joven Teniente sonrió feliz – ahora pasa este otro extremo por este lado y habremos terminado – Yachiru hiso lo que le dijo atando la última flor de cerezo en su lugar - ¡Muy bien!, terminaste Yachiru-chan

Yachiru: ¡Lo hice! – grito contenta - ¡lo hice, lo hice!, ¡miren lo hice! – les grito a los capitanes detrás de ellas al mismo tiempo en que les enseñaba la corona de flores terminada

Ukitake: ¡bien hecho Yachiru-chan, está muy bonita! – dijo sonriendo amable como siempre

Byakuya: me parece muy bonita – dijo igualmente sonriéndole a la pequeña

Yachiru: ¡Gracias! – les agradeció y luego se giró hacia Orihime - ¡Muchas gracias por enseñarme a hacerla Hime-chan!

Orihime: de nada Yachiru-chan – le sonrió mientras que Yachiru le colocaba la corona sobre la cabeza - …

Yachiru: se te ve muy bonita, ahora are más coronas para todos – dijo antes de correr a recoger más flores de Sakura

Orihime: … - sonrió al ver correr a Yachiru y se levantó del suelo para acercarse a la mesa con los capitanes y tomar una galleta

Byakuya: se te ve muy bien esa corona de Flores, Orihime – Orihime casi se ahoga con la galleta ante ese comentario, no se esperaba que él le dijera algo como eso - ¿estás bien?

Orihime: cof... cof.. si… cof.. solo… trague la galleta antes de masticarla bien primero

Ukitake: cielos, eso puede llegar a ser peligros, Orihime-chan - dijo preocupado

Orihime: si, lo siento - se disculpo

Ukitake: no te preocupes, solo ten cuidado

Orihime: si...

Ukitake: bueno, será mejor que me retire, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla – ahora, si me lo permites, Capitán Kuchiki, me llevare a Rukia al escuadrón, necesito que me ayude con algunas cosas

Byakuya: muy bien, Capitán, se la encargo – dijo dando un sorbo de té antes de contestar

Ukitake: bien, entonces me retiro

Ukitake se acercó a su Teniente y la llamo con voz amable, segundos después Rukia se levantó y camino junto al hacia su escuadrón, Juvia se levantó y camino hacia la mesa para tomar un sorbo de su Té y se sentó junto a Orihime

Juvia: me he divertido mucho, pero no puedo seguir escapando de mi realidad

Orihime: ¿estarás bien?

Juvia: si, siempre he lidiado con él, así que estaré bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Byakuya: si deseas puedo hacer que uno de mis subordinados te acompañe si deseas quedarte más tiempo

Orihime: muchas gracias, pero... me gustaría caminar de regreso sola – Byakuya bajo de golpe su taza de Té ante esa petición y Juvia se levantó de su asiento con una mano sobre su pecho en puño, preocupada – hace mucho que no tengo… algunos momentos a solas, todo el tiempo estoy acompañada de alguien y me gustaría… caminar de regreso sin ninguna compañía

Juvia: ¡Orihime!, sabes que no puedes hacer eso, ¡podrían atacarte!

Orihime: lo see, pero...

Byakuya: está bien si así lo deseas – interrumpió a las jóvenes

Juvia: ¿Qué está diciendo Capitán Kuchiki?

Byakuya: si ella desea regresar a la mansión Kuchiki sola, entonces no veo el por qué no pueda hacerlo

Juvia: ¡usted sabe que eso no es posible!

Byakuya: no se preocupe, señorita Juvia-san – entonces se giró hacia Orihime y le guiño el ojo, en esos momentos Orihime salió corriendo y Juvia hiso el intento de correr tras de ella, pero fue detenida por Byakuya Kuchiki que la tomo del Brazo impidiendo que fuera tras ella

Juvia: ¡Capitán!, ¿Qué está haciendo? – le cuestiono molesta al capitán - ¡ORIHIME, ESPERA!

Byakuya: pienso que es mejor darle un poco de espacio, ¿no lo cree?

Juvia: ¿que está diciendo?, sabe que no es posible dejarla sola, podrían atacarla

Byakuya: no estará sola, con ese guiño no solo le di a entender a Orihime que se fuera, sino que también le ordené a Renji que la vigilará desde lejos

Juvia: ¿Qué?

Byakuya: piensa en esto: un pájaro que nació en libertad, de pronto es encarcelado, es lógico que extrañe la libertad, ¿no lo crees?

Juvia: pues sí... pero…

Byakuya: un ave que extraña la libertad con el tiempo se deprime y muere – Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida por la reflexión del capitán – si Orihime se deprime nadie volverá a ser el mismo, es muy apreciada por todos en el Sereitei, tiene muchos amigos aquí, además de que si se deprime es muy probable que se convierta en un blanco fácil para quienes la están persiguiendo ¿no lo crees?

Juvia: sí... pero…

Byakuya: démosle unos momentos de libertad al ave y esta cantará con más intensidad sus canciones, en otras palabras, la alegría de Orihime no se extinguirá, es nuestra invitada, no nuestra prisionera, señorita Juvia – tomo un sorbo de su Té antes de levantarse – ahora si me disculpa debo revisar unos documentos que deben ser firmados

Juvia: … - miro al capitán abandonar el lugar y después de unos minutos ella hiso lo mismo.

Orihime corría por el Sereitei hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del escuadrón y comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo por las callejuelas del lugar, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a su destino, cuando finalmente entro a la Mansión, Renji finalmente pudo regresar a su escuadrón para reportarle a su capitán.

Byakuya: muy bien, Teniente Abarai – dijo al mismo tiempo en el que revisaba un par de documentos y después los bajo alejándolos de su vista y lo miro mejor – ahora… - le extendió un par de documentos – necesito que esto lo revises cuidadosamente y que después lo lleves al 4º Escuadrón, después ordenaras esos documentos de ahí – señalo el escritorio del Teniente el cual estaba lleno hasta el tope con varias columnas de documentos – deberás separarlos y ordenarlos en el archivo correcto, además de limpiar perfectamente bien cada centímetro de la oficina en cuanto me vaya.

Renji: ah… sí... capitán – dijo cansado de solo imaginarse el tener que leer cada documento para acomodarlo en el archivo correcto.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En otro lugar…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Rukia: wa… ya he terminado – dijo bajando una caja al suelo - ¡Capitán, ya he terminado!

Ukitake: ¡Bien hecho, Rukia-chan!, ¡ahora necesito que lleves esas cajas hacia el laboratorio del Capitán Mayuri! ¡¿podrías hacerlo?!

Rukia: ¡Claro, Capitán! – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Ukitake: ¡ya veo, muchas gracias!

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el 1º Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

El sonido de un Trueno había roto el silencio en el Gotei 13 y la lluvia no tardó en llegar.

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?! – grito exaltado

Capitán Mayuri: al parecer el ave no quiere cantar, capitán – dijo de lo más tranquilo

Capitán General Kyoraku: pensé que ya lo habías hecho hablar, capitán Mayuri – dijo decepcionado – esto ya me está haciendo poner los pelos de punta, no soporto esta situación tan complicada – suspiro

Choji: ciertamente deja mucho que decir

Stella: Estamos haciendo lo que podemos, al parecer es fuerte resistiendo las torturas Psicológicas, creo que tendremos que utilizar algunas Drogas, Quizás un pequeño coctel, ¿Qué piensas tu Mayuri?

Capitán Mayuri: solo si quieres matar sus neuronas, pero tengo en mente una nueva droga que podría servirnos en esta ocasión.

Capitán General Kyoraku: no me importa lo que tengan que hacer, solo hagan que hable, entre más rápido encontremos a estos hombres más rápido volverá la paz al mundo – dijo aún más exaltado – ahora vayan a resolver esto – se dejó caer sobre su silla en su escritorio, mientras los demás se iban del lugar – si esto sigue así me volveré loco

Nanao: Capitán…

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¿Qué sucede Nanao?

Nanao: un nuevo mensaje de la Dimensión Celestial, le recuerdan lo importante que es encontrar a los rebeldes – el capitán General suspiro cansado desde su silla y cerró los ojos – parece cansado, nunca lo habían presionado tanto antes

Capitán General Kyoraku: mmm… - bufo

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en el 6º Escuadrón ese mismo día, pero por la tarde…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

El Capitán Kuchiki revisaba los últimos documentos sobre su escritorio antes de volver a casa, cuando termino de firmarlo lo deposito sobre una cesta para que su Teniente lo llevara al primer escuadrón antes de retirarse a descansar, junto con otros más.

Renji: ya he terminado de acomodar todo en el archivero, Capitán – dijo cansado dejándose caer sobre su propio escritorio

Byakuya: muy bien, ahora limpia cada centímetro de la habitación cuando me vaya

Renji: si… Capitán – dijo casi llorando por el cansancio que experimentaba

Byakuya: y cuando hayas terminado... – se levantó de su silla para ponerse su Haori de Capitán – lleva estos documentos al 1º Escuadrón – para ese momento Renji se levantó mecánicamente y camino hacia la habitación de Servicio para sacar lo que necesitaría para limpiar la oficina – Me retiro – se despidió sin decir nada mas

Renji: ¡Muy bien Capitán! – dijo cansado aun dentro del pequeño cuarto.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Mansión Kuchiki…-…-…-…-…-...

La lluvia ya había cesado

Byakuya Kuchiki había entrado a la mansión cansado, a pesar de que ahora tenía menos trabajo sobre la espalda al estar sobre explotando a su subordinado, aun se sentía cansado, nunca había dejado que alguien hiciera su trabajo antes hasta ahora, él siempre se había encargado de llevar todo el papeleo del escuadrón para que todo estuviera en orden y a tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez que ponía a su Teniente a hacer trabajo de Oficina y aún más que hiciera parte de su propio trabajo de papeleo.

Camino cansado por los pasillos de la mansión y salió de esta hacia el patio para descansar un poco bajo la sombra de uno de los cerezos en él.

Orihime se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, estaba cansada de esperar todo el día encerrada hasta que Rukia regresara y no podía hacer que su prima se quedara con ella todo el tiempo, ellas tenían sus propias vidas y sus cosas por hacer, eso lo entendía, sabía que podía salir al patio cada vez que lo deseara pero se sentía incomoda con todos los sirvientes alrededor suyo preguntándole si se le ofrecía algo o si necesitaba algo, de modo que decidió encerrarse en su habitación hasta que su amiga llegara.

de pronto vio la silueta del Capitán Kuchiki pasar por enfrente de su habitación hacia uno de los cerezos, de repente sintió la necesidad de Tener por unos momentos su compañía, así que salió corriendo de su habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta legar a la planta baja, abrió la primera puerta que diera al patio y salió dando un salto para brincar los escalones, aterrizando apenas de pie sobre la tierra mojada, camino lentamente hacia donde estaba el Capitán pero a medio camino se detuvo dubitativa, ¿debía molestar al Capitán Kuchiki solo porque ella se sentía sola?, no era justo molestarlo por eso, él debía de estar muy cansado después de haber trabajado todo el día.

Con eso en mente retrocedió un par de pasos en silencio y se giró para regresar de nuevo hacia el interior de la Mansión, cuando de pronto una voz la detuvo en su huida.

Byakuya: ¿Señorita Orihime?

Orihime: ¿ah?... – Orihime se detuvo al escuchar la voz del Señor de la Casa pronunciando su nombre – Capitán Kuchiki – se giró para mirarlo de frente – No quería… - trato de disculparse

Byakuya: pensé que habíamos acordado llamarnos por nuestros nombres

Orihime: ¿ah?... ¡a, si!, lo siento es que es la costumbre y yo... bueno… - dijo nerviosa – no quería molestarlo, ¡adiós! – dijo apresuradamente y se giró para empezar a correr de regreso a su habitación, en cuanto dio un paso sobre el lodo fresco resbalo y cayo girando su cuerpo.

El capitán Kuchiki al ver que ella estaba por caer, corrió hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura, pero al correr hacia ella también piso un charco de lodo y cayo junto con ella al suelo quedando el encima del cuerpo de ella, frente a frente, pero protegiendo la cabeza de ella para que no se golpeara con nada al caer, Orihime quien había tensado su cuerpo al caer de repente sintió un cuerpo duro sobre el suyo y entonces abrió los ojos.

Orihime: … h.. – abrió los ojos como platos ante la visión que tenía frente a ella, el capitán Kuchiki estaba sobre ella cubierto de barro, el capitán levanto la cabeza y la miro al rostro preocupado, ante los ojos de Orihime él se veía hermoso, era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado por los nervios, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y aun mas de sus rostros que había quedado a escasos centímetros, el capitán Kuchiki se levantó en cuatro puntos aun encima de ella y la miro preocupado.

Byakuya: ¿se encuentra bien, Señorita Orihime?

Orihime: S…S…Si… - dijo tartamudeando por los nervios.

El Capitán Byakuya se levantó y la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, ambos estaban cubiertos de lodo, al parecer el pequeño charco de lodo era más profundo de lo que se imaginaban y ambos estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza de barro, especialmente Orihime quien había caído de lleno en el, pero aun así ante los ojos de Byakuya ella lucia muy hermosa, Orihime parpadeo al ver mejor al Capitán, su ropa estaba mojada por el acuoso lodo, ella pudo notar su bien trabajado abdomen y se sonrojo apartando al mismo tiempo la mirada de estos hacia su cabello en el cual había barro no tan diluido esparcido por él, siguió una línea de lodo que caía por su cabello hasta su cara y entonces se topó con sus intensos ojos, ambos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos por varios minutos que a ellos les parecieron segundos hasta que una ráfaga de viento frio de lluvia golpeo el cuerpo de Orihime haciéndola temblar de frio.

Byakuya: será mejor que entremos a la casa, al parecer volverá a llover, si seguimos aquí podría enfermar por el frio viento y eso no sería nada bueno, hare que le preparen un baño de inmediato – dijo alejándose de ella y subiendo los escalones que conectaban la casa con el patio

Orihime: Gra… Gracias – dijo temblando de frio.

Orihime entro con Byakuya al interior de la mansión a paso lento, al parecer ambos no querían separarse tan pronto pero una vez entraron al pasillo principal ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, Orihime entro a su habitación para quitarse la ropa mojada y lodosa, entonces una de las sirvientas entro a su habitación y le informo que su baño estaba listo, en la mansión Kuchiki los baños no estaban dentro de las habitaciones sino que estaban en la parte este de la Mansión, era un baño con aguas termales al aire libre, eran tres baños, uno para Mujeres, otro para hombres y uno mixto, la sirvienta guio a Orihime hacia el que era exclusivo para mujeres.

Sirvienta: aquí es señorita, hemos preparado el baño para usted, por favor disfrute de las aguas termales después de tomar su baño si así lo desea

Orihime: Gracias – le agradeció antes de entrar y en ese momento cuando se giró vio que el Capitán Kuchiki entraba en otra habitación vestido únicamente con una bata de baño

Sirvienta: parece que ambos están cubiertos de lodo – dijo en voz baja pero no lo suficiente bajo como para que Orihime no la escuchara.

Orihime cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en la puerta, recordó cuando ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, el sobre ella y como había sentido la firmeza y el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella, recordó sus rostros a escasos centímetros y el inconfundible deseo que sintió por querer besar sus labios, se sonrojo al recordar sus sentimientos en esos momentos y toco sus labios, ¿Qué se sentiría besar esos labios tan prohibidos y deseables?, recordó la vez que estuvo a punto de besar a Ichigo, cuando estaba a punto de ir a Hueco mundo con Ulquiorra, recordó que no había sido capaz de besarlo y pensó que jamás podría hacerlo con Byakuya, con eso en mente se desvistió y puso su ropa en una canasta, tomo algunos productos de baño y entro a las regaderas, se sentó en un banquillo y comenzó a mojarse con la regadera para humedecer su cuerpo y posteriormente enjabonarse el cuerpo.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Mientras tanto en el baño de Hombres…-…-…-…-…-...

Kuchiki Byakuya había entrado a las aguas Termales para relajar su cuerpo, después de haberse duchado, nuevamente pensó en ese pequeño momento en el que tanto su cuerpo como el de Orihime habían entrado en contacto, sintió su delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo, su respiración en su cuello, después cuando levanto el rostro, sus rostros a escasos centímetros del otro, sus ojos Grises, sus carnosos labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos, y el incontrolable impulso que sintió al quererlos probar con los suyos, suspiro sonrojado y se puso una toalla mojada sobre la frente mientras se recargaba contra unas rocas para descansar con los brazos apoyados sobre estas.

.

.

…-…-…-...- En el 12º Escuadrón, en el laboratorio del Capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi…-…-…-…-

Stella: ese Cabron es muy Resistente, ha resistido todas las drogas que le hemos administrado – dijo observando al detenido desde otra habitación por medio de un espejo falso

Choji: al parecer se llama Katashi Iwa, pues sí que es fuerte como una roca este sujeto

Juvia: ya he llegado, tío – dijo entrando a la habitación – me dijeron que querías que viniera, ¿Qué sucede?

Choji: si, ves a ese hombre – señalo con una mano al hombre detrás del espejo

Juvia: si, ¿Qué sucede con el?, ¿Por qué lo tienen cautivo?

Stella: anoche invadió junto con otros rebeldes el hogar de Orihime en el Gotei 13, los otros escaparon, pero, Renji logro capturar a este.

Capitán Mayuri: hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por sacarle información, incluso probé mis nuevas drogas en él, pero no parece que causen el efecto deseado en él.

Urahara: ¿quizás no eres tan buen científico como te lo tenías Creído, Mayuri-san? – se burló el sombrerero haciendo que el Capitán Kurotsuchi le arrojara un vaso con un extraño contenido verde a la cara la cual el esquivo con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Capitán Mayuri: ¡Repite eso y no podrás dormir tranquilo nuevamente en tu vida, Urahara! – le amenazo molesto mientras era detenido por Stella y Nemu de los hombros para evitar que atacara al hombre.

Urahara: ara... ara… pero que sensible te has vuelto, Mayuri-san

Choji: como sea- dijo restándole importancia a la situación – necesitamos que entres en su mente y descubras todo lo que puedas, queremos que indagues que hacían y que buscaban en la casa de Orihime, también si se puede sus intenciones para con ella, la sociedad de Almas y el equilibrio

Juvia: eso… es mucho que investigar…- dijo preocupada – no sé si su mente resista, por lo que me han dicho es mentalmente fuerte, si entro en él, podría…

Choji: ¡No me importa si conviertes su cerebro en un huevo frito! – dijo bruscamente tomándola por sorpresa haciendo que se asustara – ¡solo saca toda la información que necesitamos de ese infeliz!

Juvia: Pe.… pero… - dijo asustada por el tono de su Tío – eso podría… yo no… podría hacerle eso a alguien…. Ni si quiera si es un enemigo… yo…

Choji: ¡MALDICION! – grito frustrado y arrojo una silla por encima de la cabeza de su sobrina hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, haciendo que la joven se agachara asustada y temblando

Stella: ¡CHOJI!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – se interpuso entre él y su sobrina - ¡detente!

Choji: ¡Esta Familia!, ¡ESTA ESTUPIDA FAMILIA! – arremetió contra unos vasos de química que estaban en una mesa arrojándolos con sus manos al suelo de un golpe - ¡todas las mujeres de esta familia son iguales, no soportan dañar a nadie, ni siquiera al enemigo sin importar que su vida o la de quienes aman estén en riesgo!, ¡ME ENFERMA QUE SEAN ASI! – Salió de la habitación molesto cerrando la puerta de Golpe tras de sí, haciendo que esta se agrietara

Stella: ¡¿SERA CABRON?! – Grito molesta por la actitud de su pariente (ella era adoptada, por eso no era como Orihime o Juvia)

Urahara: Tranquilízate pequeña, solo esta frustrado por todo lo que está pasando – dijo agachándose para quedar a su nivel, la tomo de los brazos y la ayudo a levantarse – todo lo que está pasando, lo tiene con los nervios de punta, por favor entiéndelo y perdónalo.

Juvia: jamás me había hablado así… - dijo asustada – el nunca…

Stella: por favor perdónalo, Juvia – se giró y tomo a su sobrina de los hombros – pero por favor intenta descubrir todo lo que puedas de él, es importante

Juvia: ¡s… si!

En ese momento el Prisionero grito de dolor y se retorció en su asiento, Mayuri y los otros corrieron para controlar la situación.

.

…-…-…-…- En el interior de la mente del sospechoso…-…-…-…-…

Voz: ¡Me fallaste! – dijo una silueta negra

Katashi: ¡no!, ¡no! – grito mientras se encontraba hincado en lo que parecía ser un desierto con enormes piedras dispersas

Voz: dejaste que te capturaran, ¡has fallado!

…-…-…-…- Fuera de su mente…-…-…-…-…

Juvia: parece…

Stella: ¿Qué...?

Juvia: tortura mental – informo a los presentes - ¡Voy a entrar! – confirmo

Stella: ¡No!, no Juvia espera… - la joven, hiso caso omiso y entro en una especie de trance

Mayuri: ¿Qué sucede?

Stella: ¡nunca había estado dentro de la mente de alguien con alguien más adentro! – dijo desesperada

Urahara: bueno, pues es el momento justo para que lo experimente – Stella lo miro molesta mientras trataba de tomar uno de los brazos del hombre y sujetarlo mejor a la silla en la que estaba retorciéndose.

…-…-…-…-…- Dentro de la mente del sospechoso…-…-…-…-…

Juvia había unido su mente con la del sospechoso y se mantuvo en silencio para escuchar cualquier cosa que le indicara que es lo que sucedía al mismo tiempo en el que se escondía detrás de una gran roca.

Voz: ¿Qué tanto les dijiste?

Katashi: ¡Nada!, ¡no dije nada! – se lamentó en un quejido – no les he dicho nada, mi señor… waaaa… - grito de dolor sujetándose la cabeza

Voz: bien, entonces me asegurare de que siga siendo así

Katashi: ¿Qué hará?

Voz: jajajajajaja….

En ese momento el hombre comenzó a retorcerse aún más de dolor y gritar desesperadamente

Juvia: ¡No lo creo! – dijo rompiendo su silencio y corrió fuera de su escondite– ¡Por el poder de los cielos yo te expulso de esta mente! – Grito haciendo que una fina luz verde inundara el lugar haciendo a la criatura retroceder

Voz: ¿Crees que me detendrás, pequeña niña?, no tienes idea de con quién te metes – en ese momento una onda de luz negra salió de su cuerpo y la golpeo haciéndola caer al suelo

Juvia: ¡No me vencerás! – Grito al mismo tiempo en el que se levanta del suelo y corría hacia él desenvainando su espada – ¡MAI- EMI, BENDICE TODO A TU PASO! – Grito atinándole un golpe al extraño ser haciendo que este gritara de dolor y desapareciera con un grito

.

…-…-…-…- Fuera de la mente del sospechoso…-…-…-…-…

Juvia despertó de su trance con un gemido de dolor, cayó al suelo y se tocó la parte derecha de su abdomen, de repente su costado comenzó a sangrar sin explicación alguna

Stella: ¡Juvia! – dijo asustada – Juvia, ¿Qué te paso?

Juvia: Tengo que ir hacia Orihime, van a atacarla Psíquicamente… tengo que ir… - trato de levantarse

Mayuri y Stella se miraron perplejos por unos momentos, pero quien rompió contacto primero fue el Capitán Mayuri quien corrió para tomar el teléfono de su despacho y hacer una llamada.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Mansión Kuchiki, en el Baño de Mujeres…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime acababa de salir de las cálidas aguas Termales y se había vestido con la bata de baño más cercana a su disposición cuando de repente le comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, dolor que la hizo perder el equilibrio y trastabillar un poco haciéndola chocar contra la puerta entre las duchas y las termas, se recargo en está tratando de aliviar el dolor con un ligero masaje en sus sienes pero repentinamente su cuerpo se congelo al escuchar una voz muy conocida dentro de su mente, era la misma voz que la había atormentado en sus sueños días atrás.

...-…-…- En la mente de Orihime…-…-…-…-

Voz: Te encontré… - dijo de forma tétrica en la cabeza de la joven y en ese momento Orihime vio la silueta de un Hombre en su mente

…-…-…-…- Fuera de su mente…-…-…-…-

Orihime: ¡NO…! – gimió sintiendo que le estallaba la cabeza - ¿Quién eres?

…-…-…-…- Dentro de su mente…-…-…-…-

Voz: ¿tan Rápido me has olvidado, Pequeña Princesa?, pensé que nos habíamos conocido muy bien la otra noche….

…-…-…-…- Fuera de la mente de Orihime…-…-…-...-

Orihime: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto…? – Orihime retrocedió hasta caer nuevamente en el interior del agua de las Termas - ¡KYAAAA! – Grito al sentir intensificarse el dolor en su cabeza.

En esos momentos Byakuya Kuchiki había pasado por la puerta de los baños y escucho el grito de la joven, se giró al escucharla gritar y llamo a la puerta para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien

Byakuya: ¿Orihime?, ¿Orihime estas bien?, escuche un grito – espero por una respuesta que no llego y entonces insistió en su llamado - ¿Orihime? …

Orihime: ¡KYAAA! – volvió a gritar desde dentro del baño.

El capitán Kuchiki entro corriendo al baño en cuanto escucho el segundo grito, la busco con la vista y no la encontró en la primera sección del baño, avanzo sin perder tiempo y abrió la puerta entre las termas y el baño, con cautela entro en el lugar, pero no la encontró por los alrededores, avanzo hacia la orilla de las termas buscándola y miro con horror a la joven yaciendo en el fondo del agua, sin pensárselo dos veces entro y nado hacia donde estaba y la saco del agua.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…- En la mente de Orihime…-…-…-…-…-

Voz: no escaparas más de mí, pequeña

Orihime se encontraba atada de pies a cabeza con una extraña cuerda, la cual cada vez más le impedía respirar.

Orihime: ¡Déjame ir! – le suplico mientras luchaba por liberarse - ¡por favor! – lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos desesperadamente, el miedo la había inundado en esos momentos

Voz: jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJJA! – rio a todo pulmón – pronto pequeña, pronto, ahora escúchame con atención…

Orihime: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo apenas con fuerzas

Voz: quiero tu vida, Orihime… y la de todos en mis manos y para eso… te usare de una forma que no podrás oponerte – en ese momento el dolor en su cuerpo y mente se intensifico - ¡tú me darás el poder para lograr mis objetivos!

…-…-…-…-Fuera de su mente…-…-…-…-

Byakuya: ¡Orihime! – dijo en el momento en el que la saco del agua, la joven apenas respiraba - ¡Orihime, despierta! – le suplico y después la cargo hasta la orilla

Orihime: Auxilio… - gimió en voz baja – déjame ir…

Byakuya: ¡Orihime, Resiste! – le grito a la joven en sus brazos - ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN!, ¡AYUDA! – en ese momento una de las sirvientas llego Corriendo

Sirvienta: ¿Qué sucede señor? – dijo en cuanto llego, pero en cuanto vio a la joven inconsciente en los brazos de su señor se asustó - ¡traeré ayuda de inmediato! – grito saliendo de la habitación a toda carrera para buscar a alguien

Byakuya: Orihime resiste, me escuchas, por favor resiste – le rogo apoyando su frente contra la de la joven y comenzó a llamarla en voz baja al oído

.

…-…-…-…-…- En la mente de Orihime…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime estaba comenzando a sentirse muy cansada en esos momentos, ya no podía pelear contra el incontrolable dolor que la inundaba en cuerpo y mente, sentía que su alma comenzaba a serle robada, sintió terror, pero no tenía la fuerza para defenderse, para luchar contra lo que la ataba, se sentía pesada, sus parpados se sentían pesados, incluso respirar le parecía doloroso.

Voz: eso es… solo ríndete – le aconsejo – estarás bien en mis brazos – la silueta negra se acercó a ella y le acaricio el rostro – te ayudare a despertar tu verdadero poder, solo tienes que entregarte a mi control – le hablo al oído con una voz ronca – déjate vencer por la oscuridad – se alejó de ella después de decir eso – adoro ver cómo te resistes, pero no falta mucho para que te dejes vencer – se burló y la miro con unos ojos Azules y Fríos

En esos momentos Orihime sintió que esos ojos absorbían la poca energía que le quedaba por seguir luchando, su mente se nublo unos segundos después y su cuerpo cayo débil sin fuerza aun atrapado en una especie de telaraña atada al vacío, sintió terror al sentirse tan bacía por dentro, pero de repente escucho un susurro en su oreja izquierda, un susurro tan dulce y cálido que comenzó a inundar su cuerpo frio y sin fuerzas, era una voz conocida, era una voz que la hacía sentir segura y esta decía su nombre de forma repetitiva e incesante, la llamaba con desespero y amor, un calor más fuerte que la obscuridad comenzó a inundarla por dentro y recuperando las fuerzas abrió los ojos mirando a su agresor.

Orihime: ¡jamás! – le dijo con voz firme - ¡jamás dejare que me uses para dañar a otros! – en ese momento una brillante luz inundo el cuerpo de Orihime y comenzó a extenderse en todas direcciones haciendo que la misteriosa silueta retrocediera

Voz: ¡No puedes hacer esto!, ¡TU… ERES MIA! – grito antes de desaparecer en medio de la brillante luz blanca que inundaba el espacio

…-…-…-…- Fuera de la mente de Orihime…-…-…-…-

El Capitán Mayuri, Stella, Urahara y Juvia habían llegado a la Mansión Kuchiki y estaban corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado las sirvientas que estaban ambos, también les dijeron que la peli naranja estaba inconsciente y que estaban a punto de pedir ayuda cuando ellos llegaron.

Cuando llegaron a los baños una enorme luz brillante y blanca los segó haciéndolos retroceder y chocar contra la pared, Byakuya se aferró al cuerpo de Orihime en cuanto la luz lo alcanzo, esa luz había salido del cuerpo de la peli naranja como en una onda furiosa por unos momentos y después se detuvo regresando nuevamente a su cuerpo

Orihime despertó en esos momentos y aspiro de nuevo aire en sus pulmones, con sus manos se aferró a la espalda del capitán que la abrazaba y trato de restablecer su respiración, el capitán se alejó de ella en cuanto sintió que la joven volvía a tratar de respirar y la sostuvo en su regazo con preocupación

Byakuya: Orihime… tranquila… no te desesperes, ya ha pasado todo, ahora estas bien

Orihime se volvió a aferrar al capitán, pero en esta ocasión se aferró a su pecho y comenzó a llorar, el Capitán acaricio su cabello buscando consolarla y la abrazo de forma protectora haciendo que la joven se volviera a sentir segura como cuando estaba luchando en su mente

Orihime: escuche… - dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de tomar aire – escuche tu voz en mi oído... – sollozo – me guio en la oscuridad – en esos momentos el grupo había entrado a los baños y estaba contemplando la escena – me guio en la oscuridad – repitió nuevamente aferrándose con más fuerza al pecho de Byakuya – me había atrapado...

Byakuya: ¿Quién?

Orihime: ojos… unos ojos Azules… ¡me estaban torturando!, quería apoderarse de mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos – sollozo con fuerza – ¡me tenía atrapada, no podía luchar contra él, casi me ahogaba! – tembló en los brazos del Capitán y este la abrazo con más fuerza

Byakuya: todo está bien, todo estará bien ahora

Juvia: Orihime…. – contemplo la escena atenta a las palabras de la joven

Stella: ojos Azules…. – repitió en voz baja pensativa.

.

 **Fin del Episodio, nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo**

 **.**

 _ **Notas:**_

 **El nombre del Rebelde es Katashi que significa: Chico firme, serio y muy disciplinado**

 **Y su apellido Iwa significa: Roca**

 **La Zanpakuto de Juvia significa:**

 **Mai: Baile o Danza y Emi significa: Bendición de belleza, en otras palabras, danza de la Bendición de la Belleza o algo parecido**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saludos:**_

 **un saludo a mi Fan numero 1 Juvia quien siempre me deja muy buenos comentarios y en el capitulo anterior no fue la excepción, lamento haberte roto el corazón con lo de Kira, en cerio perdóname**

 **A mi Fan numero 2 LadyBry un enorme saludo y un agradecimiento por tus comentarios, a mi también me gustaron hacer las escenas de las chicas abrazadas con las mantas y la escena de Orihime bailando la verdad es que me encanto mucho hacerlas y me encanta la idea que les haya gustado mucho, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **También otro agradecimiento a Guest?, la verdad no se si ese sea su nombre o si no firmo su comentario, pero me gustaron mucho sus tres comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y que te haya enganchado de principio a fin, eso me hace muy feliz y te agradezco por leer este Fanfic aun que te guste mas el IchiHime, me alegra que te haya gustado este Fanfic, agradezco mucho tu apoyo por esta historia, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero saber mas de ti y sobre tus ideas para esta historia**

 **.**

 **Como ya saben sus ideas contribuyen mucho en el desarrollo de esta historia, muchas cosas que me han dicho las tengo en cuenta para capítulos futuros, por eso recibo simpre con los brazos abiertos todos sus comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos aun que hasta el momento no ha habido ninguno negativo y eso me hace muy feliz, se los agradesco enormemente por todo su apoyo y lamento haber tardado en subir este capitulo pero la inspiración me hiso falta estas semanas mas aparte por pensar que hare en mi cumpleaños que es en un par de días, bueno 24 hrs. y la verdad no quería retrazarme mucho con este capitulo y tenia mi mente hecha un lio por eso y así**

 **.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten mucho y ya saben que espero sus comentarios con enormes ansias y con muchas ganas de mejorar, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por favor dejen sus comentarios, eso me aria muy FELIZ.**


	19. La mente de Orihime Inoue

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene vocabulario subido de tono ya en la parte final, en el 12º escuadrón**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 _ **CAPITULO 19**_

.

Después de haberse enfrentado con la misteriosa silueta obscura en la mente de Katashi Iwa, Juvia había salido gravemente herida, una herida Psíquica se había manifestado en su cuerpo, haciéndola perder las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, sin embargo, después de haber peleado con la misteriosa criatura un flujo de sus pensamientos se mezclaron con los propios y la llevo a la inconfundible conclusión que esta misma entidad que había tratado de destruir la Psique del prisionero, había decidido no perder más tiempo con ellos e ir de lleno hacia su objetivo principal.

Al comprender esto Juvia no perdió más tiempo y les advirtió a los presentes en la sala de interrogatorios las nuevas intenciones de su intruso, sin perder más tiempo el grupo salió de los cuarteles de la 12ª División rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki donde se encontraba la joven Inoue en peligro.

Juvia ayudada por su tía Stella y Urahara logro llegar apenas de pie hacia donde se encontraba la joven, pero al llegar se encontraron con una misteriosa Luz extremadamente brillante de color blanco azulado, la luz duro unos segundos pero aun así esta logro segarlos por lo extremadamente brillante que era, cuando volvieron a ser capaces de ver nuevamente por su cuenta, Juvia entro a la habitación sin la ayuda de nadie para verificar que fue lo que había pasado y cuál era la situación actual de su prima.

Cuando entro a la habitación, contemplo a su querida prima aferrada de los ropajes del capitán Kuchiki, hecha un mar de lágrimas y tratando de explicar sin mucho sentido que es lo que la había llevado a esa situación actual, Juvia no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio escuchando las inentendibles y confusas declaraciones de su prima, al mismo tiempo Stella había entrado justo para escuchar las últimas palabras de su sobrina antes de que esta cayera desmayada por el agotamiento.

Stella: Ojos… Azules… - pronuncio en voz baja pensativa.

Minutos después de que hubieran llegado, Orihime fue trasladada a la 4º División en donde fue atendida por la mismísima Capitana del escuadrón, Isane Kotetsu, quien además de Curar el debilitado cuerpo de la peli naranja también atendió las heridas de la joven Juvia.

Capitana Isane: ¿Qué sucedió?, pensé que ambas estaban a salvo dentro del Gotei 13, pareciera que las hubiesen atacado – dijo medio dormida

Hanataro: no me diga…. – "la capitana cuando esta medio dormida dice cosas extrañas y sin sentido" pensó el joven Shinigami, ahora Teniente

Capitana Isane: Hanataro, encárgate de la señorita Juvia, yo me encargare de Orihime

Hanataro: ¡sí! - corrió haca donde descansaba la joven mencionada mientras su capitana caminaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba la peli naranja para auxiliarla

Capitana Isane: - pensando por el camino "dijeron que fue un ataque Psíquico, si es así...", entro a la habitación y se dirigió a Rukia, Renji y Yoruichi quienes estaban ahí – FUERA – hablo firmemente - ¡ahora! – les ordeno

Rukia: ¿Qué sucede Isane? – pregunto confundida por el tono de voz de la siempre calma Isane

Capitana Isane: necesito que todos abandonen la habitación – se giró hacia dos chicas de su escuadrón que acababan de llegar – necesito que vigilen esta puerta, nadie entra a menos que yo salga, ¿entendieron?

Tara: ¡Sí! – (2da al mando) una joven un poco menor que Isane (un par de décadas, cof.. cof…) con cabello de sirena (pelo rosa con degradado en las puntas color azul), largo hasta la cintura y ondulado, ojos verdes, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, no le sobraba ni faltaba nada, muy al contrario que su compañera, quien carecía de todo, pestañas largas y onduladas color rosa, tenía una apariencia sumisa pero al momento de la pelea siempre era la primera en atacar, tenía un lado Yandere que siempre trataba de ocultar a los demás, en especial a su querida capitana por la cual tenía sentimientos, los cuales ella consideraba prohibidos

Merumi: ¡si, capitana! – (3ra al mando) una joven delgada y alta, no lo pareciera a simple vista, pero debajo de ese aire de debilidad se escondía una joven bastante fuerte como para sostenerle unos cuantos raund al mismísimo Kempachi Zaraki, siempre mostraba una sonrisa a sus adversarios, tenía el cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta alta, con un enorme fleco que cubría su ojo derecho el cual era de color violeta mientras que el izquierdo era de color negro

Capitana Isane: Tara, tú te quedaras conmigo aquí dentro, vigilaras la puerta en caso de que Merumi falle y alguien intente abrirla

Tara: ¡sí! – dijo complacida de estar en la misma habitación que su amada capitana

Yoruichi: Espera Isane ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Capitana Isane: usare una técnica que me heredo la Capitana Unohana, quien entro en la mente de Orihime seguro debilito parte de ella, entrare y restaurare cualquier grieta que encuentre

Rukia: ¿Grieta?

Capitana Isane: una mente que fue inundada con el miedo y la soledad puede colapsarse fácilmente, Orihime venció a su atacante, ¿cómo?, no lo sé, pero es seguro que quedaron vestigios de lo que él le hiso dentro de su mente, debo cerrarlos para que cuando nuevamente intenten atacarla mentalmente ella no caiga fácilmente en sus trampas

Yaruichi: si, pero ¿Qué son esas Grietas de las que hablas?

Capitana Isane: son puertas abiertas a sus recuerdos, si el accede a ellos sabrá como usarlos en su contra, de ahí nacen las manipulaciones mentales, en fin, es mucho que explicar y tenemos poco tiempo, ¡ahora salgan! – empujo a ambas mujeres al exterior de la habitación y miro a Renji- ¡usted también salga!

Renji: ¡si, señora! – dijo y después salió de la habitación a paso firme.

Rukia: Isane… - no pudo terminar de replicar cuando Isane le cerró la puerta en la cara – ah…. -una gota de sudor bajo por sus sienes – pero… aun no nos dijo por que debíamos salir…

.

…-…-…- Dentro de la habitación…-…-…-…

Isane cerró los ojos y se giró hacia su subordinada

Tara: no se preocupe resguardare la puerta con mi vida – se apresuró a decir

Isane: por favor hazlo, una vez comience el ritual tanto Orihime como yo quedaremos vulnerables físicamente, si somos interrumpidas es probable que la mente de una se fusione con la otra de forma irreversible

Tara: ¿quiere decir…? – dijo asustada

Isane: la psique de una de las dos podría desaparecer – abrió los ojos mostrando determinación

Tara: ¡pero capitana eso es peligrosísimo! – corrió hacia ella preocupada

Isane: todo estará bien siempre y cuando no nos alejemos más de dos metros la una de la otra – dijo para tranquilizarla

Tara: pero aun así… - la sola idea de perder a su querida Capitana la ponía nerviosa

Isane: Tara, Confió en ti – se alejó de la chica y camino hacia donde descansaba Orihime.

Isane Kotetsu se había vuelto la capitana del 4º escuadrón cuando su Capitana Yachiru Unohana falleció, Unohana le había enseñado muchas cosas estando en vida, algunas de las cuales eran técnicas prohibidas por considerarse peligrosas para el usuario o para ambos individuos, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que tendría que usar una de esas Técnicas.

Isane se acercó a la cama en al que reposaba el cuerpo de Orihime y acerco una silla a la cabecera, la observo por unos segundos antes de sentarse y suspiro para calmar sus nervios, puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Orihime y cerró los ojos.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-En el Interior de Orihime…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Después de unos minutos de concentración, Isane había podido entrar en el interior de la mente de Orihime, cuando abrió los ojos vio un campo de Flores incendiándose a su alrededor, pero solo en ciertas zonas, Isane se imaginó que era debido a la interrupción del intruso que había jugado con su mente, Recordó cuando había entrenado esa técnica con su antigua Capitana, ahora que lo pensaba, el mundo interior de Orihime y el de Unohana eran bastante parecidos, y se preguntaba… si de no haber sido alterado por el enemigo, ¿sería igual de pacifico que el de su ex Capitana?

Isane camino por el caótico mundo que en ese momento era la mente de la dulce Orihime, la intromisión de quien la ataco Psíquicamente había dañado diferentes espacios de su mente, pues en ella se mostraban vestigios de oscuridad y caos, pues donde se notaba que antes existía luz y paz Ahora no se encontraba ni pizca de estos, los campos de flores en su mente se estaban secando y convirtiendo en polvo, incluso algunos estaban ardiendo en llamas, si ella no reparaba los daños causados a su mundo interno, Orihime no volvería a ser la misma, se volvería una persona indecisa, triste, angustiada, temerosa y cobarde, si eso sucedía no sería capaz de defenderse a sí misma del enemigo y todos estarían en peligro.

Isane entro en un remolino de oscuridad con paso firme y desapareció para aparecer en otro lado, se encontraba en una sala con sillones y una mesa de café, se veía que era un lugar cálido y familiar pero el ambiente aun así se sentía frio y vacío, camino por la sala hasta llegar a una puerta por la que parecía salir una pequeña y tenue luz desde debajo de esta, Isane tomo un poco temblorosa la perilla de la puerta y la giro, al hacerlo escucho desde el interior un llanto infantil, suspiro tomando valor y abrió la puerta lentamente, en su interior habían varios abrigos colgados, abrigos descoloridos por el tiempo sin rastro de haber sido usados recientemente, en su interior escucho el ruido de una pequeña respiración agitada, corrió los ganchos en los que colgaban los abrigos uno a uno descubriendo en el fondo la silueta de una niña de 3 años hecha un ovillo en el rincón más lejano del pequeño armario, cuando termino de recorrer los abrigos se hinco frente a ella y le sonrió amistosamente, la pequeña peli naranja se arrincono aún más contra el muro.

Isane: ¿porque tienes miedo? - pregunto con voz dulce a la pequeña frente a ella

Niña: ellos van a venir a ver a mamá - dijo temerosa

Isane: ¿quiénes?

Niña: los hombres malos - dijo encogiéndose aún más contra la esquina

Isane: ¿qué hombres malos? - pregunto angustiada por el temor que manifestaba la niña en esos momentos.

Niña: ellos vienen y le hacen cosas a mamá, y cuando vienen mamá es mala con ni- san y conmigo - dijo cubriéndose la cabeza - ella y uno de ellos son muy malos con ni- san- cayo una lagrima desde sus ojitos llorosos.

Isane: te prometo que nadie te hará daño - tomo las manitas de la pequeña entre las suyas e hiso que la mirará a la cara - te sacare de aquí - ayudo a levantarse a la niña y la saca a pasos lentos de la pequeña habitación - confía en mi

En ese momento una Voz muy molesta hablo desde una de las habitaciones, parecía ser un hombre muy molesto por su tono de voz, en ese momento la niña regreso al interior del armario y se hinco frente a la pared tapándose sus pequeños oídos con fuerza

Isane: tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien, Te lo prometo - le aseguro a la temblorosa niña, la niña parecía querer calmarse ante la voz tranquilizadora de la capitana, pero nuevamente la voz encolerizada rompió la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Voz encolerizada: ¿dónde está esa mocosa?, cuando la encuentre le voy a dar su merecido y a ese hijo tuyo también.

Mujer: cálmate o llamo a la policía

Voz encolerizada: no me amenaces Mujer, NO, si sabes lo que te conviene - dijo amenazando a la mujer en el mismo espacio que él.

La niña tembló cuando escucho los gritos procedentes de la otra sala, ella le tenía miedo a ese señor que no era su padre, pero una voz amable la izo mirarla nuevamente.

Isane: no pasara nada, no tengas miedo, Orihime.

Sora: ¡Orihime!, ¡por favor ábreme Orihime!, ya estoy aquí, todo estará bien, no puedo abrir la puerta, ¡por favor ábreme!

Orihime: ¡Sora ni - san! - Grito a su hermano del otro lado de la puerta mientras se aferraba temblorosa a los brazos de Isane - Onii-san ¡Ayúdame! - le grito asustada

voz encolerizada: ¡ahí estas! - grito en cuanto la vio.

Era un hombre fornido, con barriga de borracho y un par de tatuajes en los brazos, tenía el cabello echado hacia atrás, con pintas de malote, en cuanto vio a la pequeña comenzó a sacarse el cinturón de los pantalones.

Sora: ¡Orihime!, ¡ábreme por favor, alguien cerró la puerta, no la puedo abrir!, ¡Orihime ábreme!

Orihime: ¡Sora-nii, Sálvame! – grito asustada la pequeña aun en brazos de la Capitana

Isane: ¡Orihime, escúchame bien! – separo a la pequeña y la tomo de los hombros – necesitamos abrir esa puerta – le hablo con voz firme pero dulce a la vez - ¿me escuchaste?, necesitamos abrirla – ante las palabras de la mujer Orihime asintió con la cabeza lentamente

Hombre molesto: ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña?!, ¿Crees que puedes huir de mí?, pequeña alimaña, ven para acá

Sora: ¡Orihime! – la voz del hermano sonaba cada vez más preocupado, por la seguridad de la pequeña - ¡Abre la puerta! – dijo suplicante

Orihime: tengo miedo… - le dijo entre lágrimas a la Capitana

Isane: lo sé – le observo con cariño y comprensión – pero debes abrir la puerta, solo así estarás a salvo de ese hombre, solo así… tu Onii-san y tu vivirán sin miedo

Orihime: ¿Cómo lo…?

Isane: te lo prometo – le aseguro con una sonrisa cargada de Fe

Orihime miro a la Capitana por unos momentos antes de correr hacia la puerta y tomar la perilla, la pequeña trato de girarla, pero esta apenas se movía

Orihime: ¡no puedo, está muy dura!

Isane: ¡tú puedes Orihime, sigue tratando! – se acercó a la niña con las manos en puño tratando de darle animo

Hombre Molesto: ¿A dónde crees que vas? – decía mientras se iba acercando más y más a ellas, con el cinturón en sus manos

Orihime: ¡No!, ¡Aléjate! – se dejó caer al suelo con las manos en sus oídos

Isane: ¡Orihime, abre la puerta! – le suplico a la niña

Orihime: Tengo mucho miedo…. – dijo temblando

Isane: ….

Sora: ¡Orihime, por favor ábreme!, ¡Orihime!

Isane: Orihime, escúchame, escucha a tu hermano – le pidió – escúchalo, él te necesita al igual que tú a él, si abres esa puerta ustedes estarán juntos nuevamente, saldrán de aquí… ya no tendrás más miedo, ese hombre ya no volverá a lastimarte jamás – ante las palabras de la Capitana Orihime la volteo a ver - ¡Te lo prometo! – le aseguro a la niña frente a ella

Orihime se levantó con piernas temblorosas y se aferró al pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarla, al principio parecía no querer girar, pero después esta se giró fácilmente y tiro de ella con todas sus fuerzas, apenas logro abrirla un poco, una luz blanca salió de la pequeña abertura.

Isane: eso es, Orihime, no te detengas

Hombre molesto: ¡no podrás escapar, Orihime!

Isane: no lo escuches Orihime, tu eres más fuerte que el – dijo en cuanto noto a la pequeña tensarse de miedo – abre la puerta

Sora: Orihime, abre la puerta, ábrela, ábrela, ábrela…. – su voz sonaba desesperada

El hombre se acercaba más y más, poco a poco Orihime fue capaz de abrir un poco la puerta, hasta que esta estaba abierta unos 20 cm, fue cuando el hombre estaba a punto de golpear a la niña con su cinturón, pero la puerta se terminó de abrir de golpe, haciendo que tanto Orihime como la Capitana se cubrieran los ojos ante la intensa luz que salía de la puerta, Isane alcanzo a ver una silueta blanca envuelta en luz que se lanzaba contra el hombre malo, cuando Isane abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba nuevamente en el prado de flores, se giró y el portal por el que había entrado ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba un gran árbol con un columpio colgado de una de sus ramas, se acercó lentamente al árbol y poso su mano en la corteza.

Niña: ¡Gracias! – dijo saliendo de detrás del árbol, Isane se sorprendió por la repentina aparición

Isane: Gra...gra… de nada…

Niña: si no hubiera sido por ti yo seguiría atrapada en esa habitación – dijo sonriendo a la mujer frente a ella

Isane: Disculpa… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Niña: yo… tengo 4 y medio

Isane: ¿4 y medio?

Niña: ¡SIP!, soy la Orihime de 4 años y medio – sonrió juguetona – aun te faltan muchas Orihimes que salvar – le informo a la mujer frente a ella antes de correr hacia el columpio – Amo este columpio, ni-san lo construyo para mí cuando nos mudamos de casa de mamá y el hombre malo, se subió en el y comenzó a balancearse – Necesitas encontrar a las otras Orihimes, solo así volveremos a ser una misma

Isane: ¿una misma?

Orihime: Creía que lo sabias todo… - dijo desilusionada - ¿eres o no la sucesora de Unohana?

Isane: ¡si, lo soy!

Orihime: entonces deberías saber que hay más de una manera de arreglar una mente

Isane: si…

Orihime: las otras Orihimes están atrapadas en recuerdos dolorosos – le informo mientras comenzaba a balancearse de nuevo en el columpio – todavía no las conozco... pero…. Quiero verlas, quiero estar con ellas

Isane: claro que si, después de todo eres parte de ellas

Orihime: yo siempre seré la parte infantil de Orihime – dijo sonriendo – siempre estaré ahí para ellas, pero las necesito, por favor date prisa en encontrarlas y reunirnos – le pidió antes de brincar del columpio y correr hacia el campo en llamas

Isane: ¡espera, eso es muy peligroso! – comenzó a correr detrás de la niña – ¡Orihime!, ¡espera!

Orihime: es ahí – se detuvo y señalo un vórtice oscuro – ahí está la siguiente – se giró y miro a la Capitana – asegúrate de reunirla con Tatsuki – Isane volteo a verla sorprendida

Isane: ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Tanto…?

Orihime: no es la primera vez que alguien intenta destruir la mente de Orihime, ya nos han separado antes

Isane: ¿Cómo…?, ¿Cuándo? Y...

Orihime: ¿Quién? – se rio un poco – no lo sé, solo sé que ya había pasado antes, fue cuando Sora ni-san falleció… - dijo triste desviando su mirada – ese día… estábamos muy cansadas y tristes, pero… Tatsuki nos salvó – seco sus lágrimas y miro a la capitana - ¡Solo Tatsuki podrá ayudarte!, ¡búscala y llévanos con ella! – le pidió antes de correr hacia el columpio nuevamente

Isane: Tatsuki…. – dijo mirando a la pequeña Orihime mientras corría, después se giró hacia el vórtice y entro.

Al entrar miro unas imágenes proyectadas en un cuarto oscuro, en ellas se mostraba a una pequeña niña de entre unos 11 o 12 años siendo molestada por sus compañeras de clase, ellas se burlaban de ella y de su cabello, en algunas imágenes ellas la golpeaban, en otras le tiraban del cabello con fuerza, todas estas imágenes desaparecieron y dieron lugar a una sola en el centro de la habitación, en ella se mostraba como esas niñas que la molestaban le estaban cortando su cabello largo con tijeras mientras esta lloraba, la joven corría a casa mientras lloraba molesta, frustrada, molesta consigo misma por no tener la fuerza para defenderse después, una pelea entre ella y su hermano por unas horquillas que a ella le parecían infantiles, una despedida sin respuesta, después… el sonido de una sirena de ambulancia, la pequeña Orihime llorando, suplicándole a su hermano que no la abandonara, después oscuridad, las imágenes que se habían proyectado ante ella como una película habían desaparecido, solo había silencio en la sala y oscuridad, Isane camino a tientas por la habitación hasta que choco con una puerta de madera sólida, a tientas encontró el pomo y lo giro, cerró los ojos un momento antes de adaptar sus ojos a la luz.

Del otro lado de la puerta había un parque con niños jugando, Isane comenzó a buscar con la vista a la pequeña Orihime y a Tatsuki, por lo que recordaba de las imágenes y de lo que había dicho la Orihime de 4 años y medio, esta Orihime estaba enfrentando sola la muerte de su hermano, de modo que era un blanco fácil para quien quisiera dañarla.

Camino por el lugar hasta que encontró a una niña peli negra golpeando a un niño que molestaba a otra niña

Niña peli negra: y la próxima no seré tan piadosa contigo, debes de aprender a no meterte con los débiles – le reprendió enojada

Niño: s.…si… ¡sí! – dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar

Niña: muchas gracias Tatsuki-kun

Isane: ¡hola! – saludo a las niñas – disculpen, ¿no han visto a una niña llamada Orihime?

Niña: ¿Orihime?

Tatsuki: no

Isane: ya veo… - dijo pensativa – ¡ah!, oye, ¿te llamas Tatsuki, ¿verdad?

Tatsuki: si…

Isane: ya veo, tienes un muy bonito nombre – dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara un poco

Tatsuki: mmm… ¡no lo soy! – dijo avergonzada girándose a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho

Isane: jeje… perdona, perdona…, Oye Tatsuki -chan

Tatsuki: mm… - se giró a mirarla

Isane: ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Tatsuki: ¿un favor?

Isane: si – sonrió feliz - ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar a una niña llamada Inoue Orihime?

Tatsuki: ¿Orihime?

Isane: si, veras ella perdió a su familia hace poco en un accidente y está muy sola en estos momentos

Tatsuki: muy sola…

Isane: ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarla? – la pequeña peli negra asintió – bien

Tatsuki: ¿Cómo es ella?

Isane: ella es de tu misma edad, tiene el cabello naranja y corto hasta los hombros, ojos grises y es un poco tímida en ocasiones

Tatsuki: ¿Cabello Anaranjado…?, me recuerda un poco a Ichigo…

Isane: bien, que te parece si yo la busca de este lado – dijo señalando a su izquierda – y tú por ese lado – dijo señalando el lado contrario

Tatsuki: ¡sí!

Isane: ¡Muy bien! – comenzó a alejarse de la niña – te lo encargo entonces

La pequeña Tatsuki la miro alejarse y entonces corrió hacia la dirección que le habían indicado para ir a buscar a la tal Orihime, corrió recorriendo todo el parque hasta que finalmente la encontró debajo de la sombra de un árbol llorando junto a un niño que parecía estarla molestando.

Niño: eres una molestia, ¿lo sabias?, ¡una molestia!, tu simple presencia trae caos y sufrimiento a los demás, nadie te quiere niña

Orihime: ¡Déjame sola! – sollozo – no quiero oírte… buaaa…

Niño: eres una molestia, no deberías de haber nacido niñita

Tatsuki: ¡Oye, déjala en paz! – le grito empujándolo lejos de ella haciéndolo caer al suelo - ¡Vete de aquí!

Niño: ¡me las vas a pagar por esto! – se levantó furioso – maldita mortal – dijo entre dientes mientras se alejaba de las dos niñas

Tatsuki: ¿estás bien? – dijo inclinándose hacia la niña

Orihime: ¡Gracias! – dijo llorosa

Tatsuki: no es nada, me llamo Tatsuki – le extendió una mano

Orihime: y yo Orihime – le tomo la mano y la apretó ligeramente

Tatsuki: Orihime… - la niña sonrió al ver el rostro de la pequeña frente a ella, parecía ser una niña dulce y tierna - ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

Orihime: todos me odian – dijo haciéndose un ovillo contra el árbol

Tatsuki: ¿Quiénes?

Orihime: ¡Todos!, mi mamá, mi padrastro, mis tíos, las niñas de mi escuela, todos, incluso ese niño

Tatsuki: yo no te odio

Orihime: ¿deberás?

Tatsuki: ¡sí!

Orihime: … ¡mientes!

Tatsuki: ¡por supuesto que no!, y te lo demostrare – tomo de la muñeca a la peli naranja y la jalo hacia ella – desde ahora en adelante yo seré tu mejor amiga y te protegeré de todos - le sonrió amigablemente a la llorosa niña

Orihime: ¿amigas?

Tatsuki: ¡Soy muy fuerte, así que te protegeré, Orihime, es una promesa! – sonrió enérgicamente haciendo sonreír a la pequeña Orihime

Mientras tanto Isane observaba la escena desde lejos mientras sonreía

Isane: la pequeña Orihime tenía Razón, Tatsuki era la mejor medicina en estos momentos – sonrió con ternura al ver a las nuevas amigas, en ese momento un portal de luz blanca se abrió detrás de ella, de este salió un hombre vestido con un traje de Shinigami Celestial, pero por alguna razón era muy diferente al del resto de Shinigamis Celestiales que había visto, tenía un aura muy… inquietante, generaba respeto de solo verlo, generaba paz y confianza… tenía el cabello de color castaño rojizo y usaba una máscara blanca para cubrir su rostro, la cual tenía detalles pintados en azul celeste - ¿Quién…? – sentía que apenas podía hablar en su presencia

El hombre se giró a mirarla e Isane sintió que por unos momentos el hombre le sonrió debajo de la máscara antes de regresar al interior del portal, Isane se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos hasta que nuevamente se encontraba en la pradera de Flores.

Orihime: ¡Muchas gracias! – corrió y la abrazo fuertemente

Isane: Orihime… -chan…

Orihime: gracias por reunirnos a Tatsuki y a mí, sin ella no habría podido salir de mi dolor

Isane: todo lo hiso ella

Orihime: pero tú la guiaste, quien entro en mi mente trato de borrar mis recuerdos con Tatsuki, pero gracias a ti, pude reencontrarme con ellos

Isane: de nada…

Orihime: el niño que viste en el parque es una manifestación de quien me hiso esto, en el parque fue la primera vez que intento hacerme daño mentalmente, él puede cambiar de forma, Isane

Isane: ¿ese niño?

Orihime: no es un niño, es 10 años mayor que yo y es malo, no lo había vuelto a ver desde hace muchos años, Isane

Isane: comprendo

Orihime: debes buscar a las demás Orihimes, debemos volver a ser una misma

Isane: lo sé – se alejó de la niña y comenzó a caminar hacia otro remolino oscuro

Orihime: ¡espera! – la Capitana se detuvo y se giró – debes hacerme recordar que no estoy sola – le pidió suplicante – por favor – se giró y corrió hacia un pequeño estanque con peces

Isane la miro alejarse y suspiro, hasta el momento las distintas Orihimes que había encontrado eran muy diferentes unas de las otras debido a su madures, se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería la siguiente Orihime que se encontraría?, con determinación a averiguarlo entro en el remolino y apareció en una aula de clases vacía, era el instituto de Karakura donde se encontraba, miro a su alrededor y vio a una Chica peli naranja de 15 años sentada en uno de los pupitres situados a un lado de la ventana que daba al patio, Isane se acercó de forma silenciosa a la joven y se asomó por su hombro para ver qué era lo que estaba observando.

En la parte de abajo habían un grupo de muchachos corriendo detrás de un balón de Futbol y entre ellos se encontraba su amiga Tatsuki, se veía muy feliz corriendo con los demás, después, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol estaban Sado e Ichigo con Asano y Mizuru, tomando el almuerzo, por otro lado estaba Uryuu sentado en una banca leyendo, Orihime suspiro cansada, sentía miedo de bajar y convivir con los demás, ese era su primer día de Clases en el instituto de Karakura y no sabía cómo comportarse ante los demás

Isane: ¡Hola! – la saludo amablemente sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo estás?, me llamo Isane

Orihime: ¡hola!, ¡Soy Inoue Orihime!

Isane: un placer conocerte Orihime, dime… ¿por qué no estas con tus amigos haya abajo?

Orihime: ¿eh…?, bueno pues – dijo nerviosa – yo … este…. – se giró y miro a sus amigos jugando con el balón – es mi primer día de Clases

Isane: eh…

Orihime: y no conozco a nadie más que a Tatsuki-chan y… no sé cómo comportarme delante de los demás, hace mucho se burlaban de mí y de mi cabello y aun que Tatsuki siempre me defendía aun así me excluían y… no quiero experimentar otra vez la soledad, además no quiero que Tatsuki se pierda de nada por mi culpa – dijo tristemente

Isane: mmm… pero sabes algo Orihime

Orihime: ¿…?

Isane: en estos momentos tu amiga Tatsuki se está perdiendo de pasar tiempo contigo – Orihime la miro sorprendida – es tu mejor amiga, ¿no es así?, además de que no sabrás si les agradas a tus compañeros si no lo intentas, ¿no lo crees?, quizás sean buenos amigos – dijo mirando a Uryuu, Sado y a Ichigo – muy buenos amigos, estoy segura, además de que ahora tienes nuevos compañeros, quizás no piensen igual que los compañeros que tenías antes, además no eres la única con un tono de cabello diferente en toda la escuela, estarás bien, no estás sola

Orihime: supongo… que tienes Razón – sonrió mirando sus manos por un momento antes de levantarse – muchas Gracias, Isane -san, me has levantado el ánimo – dijo sonriendo – pero… aun me siento nerviosa

Isane: Te acompañare

Orihime e Isane bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás, Orihime estaba a punto de despedirse de Isane y agradecerle por su ayuda cuando una pelota se estampo contra su cabeza y la hizo caer al suelo

Tatsuki: ¡Orihime!

Ichigo: ¿Orihime? – pregunto en cuanto escucho el nombre de la mencionada y se giró a ver qué había sucedido

Sado: parece que la golpeo el balón el al cabeza – dijo un poco inquieto

Asano: ¡oh, noo!, la pobre Orihime -chan

Misuru: ¿estará bien? – dijo preocupado

Uryuu: …. Inoue…. – dijo preocupado para sí mismo y después se levantó del banco y corrió a ayudarla junto con los demás

Tatsuki: Orihime ¿estás bien?

Ichigo: Oye… ¿te duele algo?

Sado: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Uryuu: trata de no levantarte rápidamente podrías marearte – dijo situándose a su lado y tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse

Tatsuki: Orihime… - dijo muy preocupada

Orihime: auchhh… itaii…

Uryuu: ¿te duele mucho? – pregunto un poco sonrojado

Ichigo: llevémosla a una de las bancas para que se recueste, un golpe en la cabeza es peligroso

Uryuu: mejor llevémosla a la enfermería – dijo contratacando la oferta del peli naranja

Ichigo: no deberíamos moverla mucho, se golpeó la cabeza con el balón

Uryuu: entonces la cargare hasta la enfermería

Ichigo: ¿tu solo?

Uryuu: ¡sí!, ¿algún problema con eso?

Ichigo: ¡sí!, no creo que seas capaz de llegar muy lejos con ella en brazos

Orihime: Tatsuki – chan… me duele la cabeza…

Tatsuki: ¡Orihime, resiste! – le pidió a su amiga - ¡oigan ustedes dos, silencio!, ¡hacen que a Orihime le duela la cabeza!

Uryuu e Ichigo: ¡¿eh?!, ¿oye estas bien? – dijeron al mismo tiempo dejando de pelear entre ellos

Al final terminaron llevando a Orihime a la enfermería, entre Ichigo y Uryuu la habían llevado hasta ahí, la enfermera les había dicho que no era nada grave pero que debía de quedarse en la enfermería hasta que le dejara de doler la cabeza, tras tranquilizar a los muchachos los envió de vuelta a su clase dejando a Orihime descansar, Isane entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a la cama de Orihime

Isane: parece que tienes muy buenos amigos, ¿no lo crees?

Orihime: ¿amigos…?

Isane: ¡sí! – dijo sonriente a la joven en la cama

Orihime: supongo… que seremos buenos amigos en un futuro – sonrió

Isane: ¿te fijaste en cómo se acercaron a ayudarte, ¿verdad?, estoy segura de que así será, no estás sola Orihime

Orihime: no estoy sola… si… Tienes razón – dijo antes de quedarse dormida

Isane suspiro aliviada, al parecer había logrado su objetivo, se disponía a levantarse de la silla cuando todo a su alrededor desapareció, nuevamente estaba en el campo de flores, miro a su alrededor en busca de la Joven Orihime de 15 años, pero no la encontró hasta que, bajo su vista al suelo, estaba dormida junto a ella, sobre el césped, rodeada por flores de colores de varios tamaños, adormilada la joven abrió lentamente los ojos parpadeando un par de veces antes de abrirlos por completo

Orihime: ¿Isane…? – pregunto adormilada

Isane: aquí estoy, Orihime – le aseguro a la joven somnolienta

Orihime: muchas gracias por sacarme de la soledad en la que estaba entrando – dijo más despierta – había olvidado como es que nos habíamos conocido Uryuu, Sado y yo

Isane: ¿e… Ichigo? – pregunto Confusa

Orihime: a Ichigo ya lo había conocido antes, el día en que Oni-san murió – dijo un poco triste – si no hubiera sido por ti, mis recuerdos que tengo con ellos hubieran desaparecido – dijo feliz y aliviada – ahora solo faltan algunas Orihimes que salvar

Isane: ¿tú sabes en cuantos pedazos se fragmento la mente de Orihime?

Orihime: solo unas más y terminaras – dijo sonriendo

Isane: no lo sabes ¿verdad?

Orihime: ejejje… no – una gotita de sudor bajo por sus cabezas – lo siento – se disculpo

Isane: no te preocupes, Orihime-chan… - observo un vértice negro a lo lejos – creo que es momento de seguir adelante

Orihime: si – dijo también mirando el vórtice a lo lejos – me gustaría acompañarte, pero no puedo

Isane: no hay problema, Orihime – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una sonrisa – te veré pronto

Orihime: si… - dijo antes de volver a caer dormida sobre el césped.

Isane entro al vórtice dejando atrás a una muy cansada Orihime de 15 años, al parecer ahora se encontraba afuera de la casa de Orihime, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin llamar, cuando entro se encontró con una muy deprimida Orihime sujetando fuertemente una libreta entre sus brazos.

Orihime: no puedo – dijo entre lágrimas – no puedo hacerlo – sollozo débilmente – Kurosaki-kun… ¡perdóname! – sollozo aún más fuerte que antes mientras se aferraba a la libreta – soy demasiado débil… - lagrimas cayeron desde sus ojos – no puedo defenderlos, no puedo defenderme – se levantó y miro su brazo aun vendado – ¡soy una Inútil!

Isane: Orihime – dijo triste mientras trataba de acercarse a la joven, pero al tratar de tocarla la atravesó - ¡no puedo tocarla! – dijo alarmada por la situación - ¡Orihime, ¿me escuchas?! – no obtuvo respuesta – no me escucha… que hare… - dijo preocupada por la situación

De repente todo se oscureció y la escena cambio, estaba Orihime sentada en su sala con la mirada triste mientras la Teniente Matsumoto tomaba un baño en su ducha, Orihime parecía muy triste, pero también se veía un poco frustrada, Isane se acercó a la joven y le toco el hombro, pero nuevamente la atravesó.

Isane: tampoco puedo Tocarla…. ¿Qué debo de hacer entonces?, ¿Cómo voy a poder intervenir? – Isane volteo a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que debía de hacer, camino por la habitación examinándola de pies a cabeza, hasta que se tropezó con una alfombra y cayó al suelo haciendo ruido, al escuchar ruido Orihime volteo al lugar de donde Provenía – auch… - se quejó - ¿eh?, ¿puede verme ahora? – se preguntó al ver que Orihime miraba en su dirección - ¡Oye, Orihime! – al no ver nada la chica se volvió a ver las noticias – parece que no – dijo derrotada - ¡Kamisama, dime que debo de hacer! – grito frustrada – no entiendo, ¿Por qué volteo si no puede verme?, ¿haba sido el sonido del golpe?

En ese momento Isane se levantó y empujo un objeto al suelo haciendo ruido, Orihime volteo al escuchar la caída de un objeto al suelo y se levantó en cuanto lo localizo, junto el objeto y lo dejo en su lugar.

Isane: ¡eso es!, ¡Ruido!, ¿Pero…?, ¿Que tengo que lograr hacer?, ¿Qué ganare haciendo ruido? – entonces escucho a Matsumoto en la ducha – o quizás…. – se acercó a la puerta del baño e hiso un poco de ruido dejando caer una cubeta al suelo, inmediatamente Orihime se levantó y fue a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Orihime: ¿está todo bien, Rangiku-san?

Matsumoto: si, Orihime-san

Orihime: ya veo… - dijo un poco cabizbaja

Rangiku: ¿sucede algo?

Orihime: bueno….

Rangiku: sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Orihime…

Isane contemplo la escena frente a ella con asombro, al parecer Orihime era un poco reservada en los asuntos del corazón y un poco inocente en los temas de Celos, se sorprendió de la manera en la que la teniente Matsumoto lo había manejado, se asombró de la familiaridad que tenían ambas y por un momento recordó a su capitana, le recordaba los momentos que pasaban juntas, sonrió cuando vio a Orihime y a Rangiku reír felices fuera del baño y entonces cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró en un jardín de rosas situado en un laberinto

Orihime: ya casi terminas lo que has venido a hacer Isane – dijo saliendo de detrás de un arbusto de rosas

Isane: Orihime

Orihime: no podía verte o escucharte, pero me supiste guiar, me ayudaste a encontrar a una amiga que me ayudara con mi situación, termine de encontrar en Rangiku la amiga que necesitaba y que siempre había tenido

Isane: ¿Por qué el laberinto?

Orihime: ¿?

Isane: tu yo de 4 años y medio estaba en un columpio, el cual lo había hecho Sora cuando se mudaron de casa de sus padres, después el lago donde…

Orihime: el columpio marca el inicio de una infancia agradable

Con mi yo de 12 años fue el lago, el cual son mis Sentimientos turbios y mi dolor convertidos en un lago, que es donde Tatsuki y yo nos conocimos, cerca del árbol donde me encontró había un pequeño lago, siempre íbamos ahí a jugar, el lago es un lugar agradable para mí en donde olvido mi tristeza

En mi yo de 15 años fue la pradera de flores, porque así me siento cuando estoy con mis amigos, me siento aceptada, me siento en paz

Conmigo, mi yo de 16 y medio son mis indecisiones sobre el amor y mis sentimientos, eso es lo que representa el laberinto, aunque jamás vea la salida, siempre habrá amigos que me ayudaran a salir adelante, mis amigos aquí están representados por las rosas – dijo señalándolas – hay una de cada color, cada una representa a un amigo que he tenido y que ha dejado su huella en mí, ellos me guían a diferentes lugares del laberinto, pero me enseñan diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo.

Isane: ya veo…

Orihime: aún faltan por encontrar a la Orihime que se siente culpable por traicionar a Ichigo, a la Orihime que cuido a Ichigo durante el tiempo que perdió sus poderes y a la Orihime que fue atacada por el hombre de ojos Azules

Isane: aún faltan 3…, ¿quieres decir que son 7 los fragmentos en que se rompió el alma de Orihime, cuando invadieron su mente?

Orihime: si – dijo cabizbaja

Isane: entonces tengo que darme prisa

Orihime: si , la salida del laberinto está siguiendo las rosas azul oscuro

Isane: ¿las rosas Azul oscuro?

Orihime: si, Uryuu siempre me ayuda a salir de los problemas más difíciles, así que es lógico que las rosas de su color te ayuden a salir del laberinto

Isane: ¿él siempre te ayuda a salir de problemas difíciles?

Orihime: si, es muy amable, siempre puedo contar con el cuándo necesito ayuda con algo

Isane: oh…. – una gotita de sudor bajo por su cabeza

Orihime: ¿sucede algo? – pregunto curiosa?

Isane: ¡Oh… no es nada, adiós! – dijo comenzando a correr por el camino que le había dicho la capitana.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el 12º Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-

Capitán Mayuri: llevamos toda la noche tratando de sacarle algo a este desgraciado y no hemos logrado nada

Choji: ¿Juvia logro algo? – ante esa pregunta el Capitán Mayuri parpadeo perplejo

Capitán Mayuri: ¿Cómo…?, ¿no lo sabes?, anoche alguien trato de hacer papilla la mente de nuestro prisionero y Juvia intervino a tiempo

Choji: ¿Cómo?

Capitán Mayuri: si, si… Juvia logro sacarlo de su mente, pero inmediatamente después de vencerlo resulto herida y perdió mucha sangre.

Choji: ¿la hirieron Psíquicamente?

Capitán Mayuri: si, y no solo eso, sino que también atacaron Psíquicamente a Orihime y casi se apoderan de su mente para convertirla en una simple marioneta – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ganándose un golpe de parte de Urahara en la cabeza

Urahara: Podrías tener mas tacto cuando des este tipo de noticias, ¿sabes? – dijo molesto sujetando la bandeja de acero con la que le había pegado al capitán

Capitán Mayuri: mm…, ¿debería?

Urahara: ¡Sí!

Choji: ¡VOY A MATARLO, A EL Y A SU JEFE CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE! – dijo encolerizado

Capitán Kuchiki: ¡permítame hacerlo yo mismo! – dijo entrando por la puerta del laboratorio

Capitán Mayuri: Capitán Kuchiki, que inusual tenerlo por aquí – dijo un tanto curioso

Choji: Capitán Kuchiki – se acercó al hombre recién llegado

Capitán Kuchiki: honorable Choji Inoue, permítame ser yo quien le saque a golpes el paradero del hombre al que sirve – le pidió con respeto y con ira contenida

Choji: … joven Kuchiki…

Urahara: ¿buscas venganza, acaso? – pregunto inquisitivamente al hombre frente a el

Capitán Kuchiki: bueno… yo... – cubrió la parte baja de sus ojos y su nariz con la palma abierta de su mano para ocultar un ligero sonrojo – ella fue atacada en mi Mansión, lugar donde se suponía que estaría a salvo, pero… - se giró hacia el hombre de la dimensión Celestial – le he fallado, debo recuperar mi honor, buscando a quien se atrevió a herir a su sobrina estando ella bajo mi custodia.

Choji: aprecio lo que me estas ofreciendo, y no necesitas pedirme perdón, la cuidaste lo mejor que pudiste, nadie esperaba un ataque Psíquico de parte del enemigo

Capitán Mayuri: yo tengo Curiosidad de ver como lograras sacarle la información al hombre que nosotros no hemos podido hacer hablar

Capitán Byakuya: será un placer mostrarles como lo hacemos en mi familia – dijo con voz ensombrecida

Capitán Mayuri: ¡adelante! – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar mientras le abría la puerta hacia el cuarto de interrogatorios

Urahara: hey… Mayuri… ¿Por qué…? – dijo un poco nervioso y preocupado por el prisionero

Capitán Mayuri: jamás había visto al Capitán Kuchiki tan molesto, además no me digas que no sientes curiosidad por ver como lograra que el prisionero hable

Urahara: pues si…

Choji: yo también tengo curiosidad, ese joven se veía muy decidido, me intriga como lograra sacarle la verdad a ese hijo de…

Capitán Mayuri: sí... si… - dijo interrumpiéndolo – pero mas que nada no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de estudiar las técnicas del Grandioso Capitan Byakuya Kuchiki – dijo sacando una cámara con trípode para acomodarla y grabar todo – no dejare escapar ni un detalle – tomo un block de notas y comenzó a garabatear algo inentendible.

Urahara: nunca cambiaras – dijo frustrado – aunque ciertamente esto podría traer consigo algunos buenos hallazgos en lo que a interrogatorio de refiere – dijo sacando de una de sus mangas una libreta pequeña y un lápiz

Choji: Científicos – dijo bufando molesto – todos son iguales – tomo su haori y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos científicos atrás.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el 4º Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Juvia estaba despertando después de haber perdido mucha sangre, le dolía la cabeza y aun se sentía débil, miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer en donde estaba y de recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Recordó haber visto a su prima hecha un mar de lágrimas en los brazos del Capitán Kuchiki, una luz en cegadora color Blanco y haber escuchado que alguien hablaba de unos ojos Azules tan fríos como el hielo, después todo se le nublo, eso era, se había desmayado después de eso, se aseguró a si misma que debía de estar en el 4º escuadrón, después de todo había resultado herida en su pelea Psíquica y había perdido mucha sangre, debía de estar en el 4º Escuadrón, no había duda de ello.

Juvia se sacó de encima las sabanas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de apoyar los pies en el suelo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una voz la detuvo

Hanataro: ¡no por favor, no lo haga, todavía está débil, señorita! – entro corriendo con una bandeja de medicamentos entre las manos.

Juvia: lo siento… pero quería levantarme de la cama, me siento un poco entumida, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

Hanataro: desde anoche, señorita Juvia – le informo parándose a su lado mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche junto a la cama – permítame ayudarla a levantarse

Juvia: si, por favor – agradeció amablemente al muchacho - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto cuando este ya la estaba sosteniendo de los brazos para levantarla

Hanataro: soy el Teniente del 4º escuadrón Hanataro Yamada, a su servicio, señorita – dijo sonriente y tímido a la vez

Juvia: encantada, Teniente Hanataro, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi – dijo agradecida

Hanataro: no es nada – dijo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran todavía.

Juvia: por favor me gustaría sentarme frente a la ventana – dijo señalando una silla que estaba situada junto a una gran ventana abierta por la cual entraba aire fresco

Hanataro: ¡sí!

Juvia: muchas gracias – dijo cuando ya se encontraba sentada en la silla – dime Hanataro, ¿sabes si mi prima Orihime está bien?

Hanataro: Inoue Orihime está siendo atendida personalmente por la Capitana Isane – le informo

Juvia: ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto preocupada

Hanataro: después de que te desmayaras en la mansión Kuchiki ella también se desmayó y las trajeron aquí a ambas – le informo – la capitana las examino a ambas y me puso a cargo de tu cuidado, ella encontró vestigios en Orihime del enemigo, al parecer este causo algunos daños en su mente, los cuales deben de ser reparados para que Orihime vuelva a la normalidad.

Juvia: ya veo… daños como los que le casaron, podrían modificar su personalidad, debo de ayudarla – dijo tratando de levantarse

Hanataro: ¡No!, por favor no se exija demasiado – dijo tratando de hacer que se quedara sentada en su lugar – además no podría hacer nada, la capitana ha sellado la habitación, al parecer está haciendo algún tipo de ritual o algo por el estilo

Juvia: ¿sello la habitación?

Hanataro: ¡sí!

Juvia: ya veo… de ser así, ella debe tener conocimientos de cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, solo espero que pueda arreglarlo todo – dijo un poco más tranquila.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…...-…-…-…- En el 12º Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Urahara y el Capitán Mayuri estaban tomando notas de todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacia el Capitán Byakuya, al parecer el Capitán era un poco más violento de lo ¿usual?, no era mucho más violento en sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

El Capitán había desatado al prisionero y le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse, eso había logrado que el prisionero se riera en su cara, pero a Byakuya Kuchiki no le importara que ahora se riera, tarde o temprano lo tendría a sus pies suplicándole piedad mientras le decía todo lo que quería escuchar.

El capitán había demostrado sus destrezas en el combate mano a mano con rápidos movimientos y esquivando golpes a la vez que los repartía en el cuerpo de su oponente, un par de veces lo había estrellado contra el piso en uno de sus rápidos movimientos para derribarlo y en algunos más lo había estampado contra las paredes de la habitación haciéndolo sangrar y perder un par de dientes, pero este no parecía quererle decir aun nada, a pesar de estar muy adolorido, Finalmente, cuando ya se había cansado le entrego un arma a su contrincante

Byakuya: toma tu espada – dijo arrojándosela a los pies – tómala y pela con todo lo que tengas, si me ganas te dejare ir, pero si pierdes tendrás que decirme todo lo que quiera saber – dijo molesto a su contrincante

El hombre solo rio y tomo su espada entre sus manos, cuando estaba a punto de recogerla tomo uno de los objetos tirados en el suelo y se lo lanzo al rostro al mismo tiempo en el que le soltaba un golpe con su Catana, Byakuya logro desviar el proyectil, pero al no esperarse esa acción tan cobarde resulto herido en el brazo izquierdo

Byakuya: miserable cobarde, hare que te retuerzas de dolor

Katashi Iwa: jajaja… inténtalo niño consentido jajaja…

Byakuya desenvaino a Senbonsakura y apunto con ella a su adversario antes de correr detrás de él y asestarle un par de golpes los cuales este a duras penas logro esquivar, y así continuo la pelea, el pobre hombre a duras penas podía esquivar los ataques del capitán Kuchiki, mas sin embargo este no sudaba ni una gota de cansancio, continuo atacando a su adversario una y otra y otra vez, hasta hacerlo caer al suelo en tres ocasiones seguidas, el hombre continuo esquivando y tratando de atinarle algún golpe al Capitán, mas sin embargo le faltaban años luz para comparar su fuerza con la del Capitán Kuchiki, si bien Byakuya debía reconocer que era buen espadachín, este había tomado el camino equivocado y debía pagar las consecuencias.

Después de perder el tiempo combatiendo con tan débil oponente el Capitán Byakuya decidió que debía de torturarlo un poco más, si quería hacerlo hablar, fue entonces que comenzó a hacerle pequeñas y dolorosas cortadas a su oponente haciéndolo sangrar y quejarse del dolor

Katashi iwa: ¡gyaaa…! – se quejó cuando la espada del Capitán le hiso un corte en el brazo derecho

Byakuya: esto solo se detendrá si hablas, dinos donde está tu amo o que es lo que planea hacer con la señorita Inoue

Katashi iwa: jajaja… la perra bastarda de los Inoue, querrás decir – se burló haciendo enojar aún más al capitán.

De un rápido movimiento el capitán lo mando a volar al otro lado de la habitación de un golpe

Katashi Iwa: ¡Mal… maldito! – se quejó mientras trataba de separarse de la pared, pero Byakuya se había situado a su lado y lo había tomado por el cabello, para estrellarlo contra la pared nuevamente

Capitán Byakuya: ¡si vuelves a insultar a la Señorita Orihime, vas a arrepentirte de haber nacido! – dijo con un aura oscura saliéndole del cuerpo - ¡¿me escuchaste?! – lo tomo con más fuerza y lo estrello contra la pared nuevamente haciendo que esta se agrietara más de lo que ya estaba

Katashi Iwa: ¡Maldito niñato!, te creer tan la gran cosa solo por ser llamado Capitán, no eres más que un mocoso que no sabe nada de este mundo

Capitán Kuchiki: entonces dímelo, ¿o prefieres que te lo saque a golpes?

Katashi Iwa: jajajaja…. Mira todo lo que puede provocar una mujer – dijo burlonamente – me das asco niño, ¿acaso ya te has acostado con ella?, dime, ¿Qué tan buena es en la cama esa mujerzuela?, ¡apuesto a que lo gozaste!, jajajajaj

Byakuya: ¡Miserable! – le lanzo un golpe al hombre, pero este lo esquivo - ¡jamás me atrevería a faltarle el respeto así a Orihime!

Katashi Iwa: pero admite que te gustaría llevártela a la cama, de todos modos ¿quién podría culparte?, solo piensa en ello, con esas curvas que tiene nadie podría resistirse, ajajaja – rio como lunático ante sus palabras haciendo Cabrear aún más al Capitán Kuchiki

Byakuya: ¡Miserable!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a sugerir o a pensar en eso?! – arremetió contra el con el mango de su espada mandándolo a volar lejos al mismo tiempo en el que le sacaba el aire - ¡es tu última advertencia, si vuelves a hablar así de la Señorita Inoue Orihime, Te hare pagar caro por tu atrevimiento! – le advirtió por última vez

Katashi Iwa: ¿me adviertes? ¡Jajajajajaja!, niñito tonto, no importa lo que hagan conmigo, ella jamás subirá al trono, nadie lo permitirá, ¡jajajajajaj!

Byakuya: ¿al trono?

Katashi Iwa: la princesita jamás tomara el mando de los Inoue, jamás será la próxima Cabeza de Familia, no mientras nuestro Amo pueda evitarlo

Byakuya: ¿entonces tu amo es alguien que se beneficiaría si Orihime no toma el lugar del cabeza de Familia del Clan Inoue?

En cuanto dijo eso Katashi Iwa abrió los ojos a mas no poder aterrado.

Katashi Iwa: ¡Gyaaaa! ¡No puede ser abrí la boca, van a matarme si se enteran!, ¡esto es tu culpa! – dijo señalando al Capitán con su espada

Byakuya: entonces si de todos modos te van a matar, ¿Por qué no me dices eso que se supone no debes decirme?, después de todo eres hombre muerto – dijo disfrutando de la situación en la cual se encontraba su contrincante.

.

.

.

 **Fin del episodio**

.

 ** _NOTAS SOBRE EL CAPITULO_**

 **.**

 **NOTA 1:_ En el primer recuerdo en el que entra Isane, recuerden que se rumoreaba que la mamá de Orihime era Prostituta o que le gustaba estar en la compañía de varios hombres, de ahí que ella no pueda cuidar a sus hijos y que al ser golpeado de niño Sora decidiera alejar a su pequeña hermana de ese entorno, de ahí me inspire para ese recuerdo**

 **NOTA 2:_ los vórtices representan los daños Psicológicos que el intruso causo en los recuerdos de Orihime**

 **NOTA 3:_ Cada Orihime que aparece representa una etapa de duelo Psicológico de Orihime, son los elementos dañados de su memoria, son sus sentimientos y personalidades que la ayudan a afrontar sus temores y sus decisiones con seguridad.**

 **NOTA 4:_ ¿por que tanta Luz blanca?, recuerden que Orihime pertenece a una Familia que desciende de los hijos del Rey Celestial, de modo que se considera luz Brillante como un poder que aleja al mal.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **.**_

 **un enorme Saludo a mi Fan no.1 Juvia quien siempre me alegra con sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ese momento ByaHime que incorpore al Fic, y te diré que habrá muchos momentos como ese en el futuro.**

 **un cálido Saludo a LadyBry quien siempre va un paso por delante de mis ideas, ciertamente me has leído la mente, una de las cosas que tengo pensado incorporar a los capítulos es precisamente tu idea, con tal de que ambos pasen tiempo juntos.**

 **Otro enorme Saludo para Ichihimefan26 te debo el beso en este capitulo pero solo te diré que en el siguiente si habrá uno, quizás pequeño pero servirá para mover el mundo de Orihime, no digo mas, para no crear Spoilers, pero si te confirmo que en el Siguiente tu deseo se hará Realidad.**

 **.**

 ** _Adelantos:_ **

**Como ya he Spoileado habrá mas momentos ByaHime o ByakuHime.**

 **Aparecerán nuevamente nuestros queridos Hisagi y Kira, aun que solo por unos momentos pero aparecerán, no les dejo a medias la pelea en la inter Dimensión.**

 **Y como ultimo habrá Beso, no diré en que momento, ni si al final o al principio del Capitulo pero habrá beso.**

 **Por ultimo una disculpa por tardar tanto con el capitulo pero por motivos familiares no pude actualizar el Capitulo a pesar de ya tenerlo terminado.**

 **.**

 **Eso es todo por el momento, me despido y les dejo un enorme abrazo y beso a quienes se han sumado a leer este Fanfic asi como también les agradezco por su apoyo a este mismo.**

 **muchas gracias, espero sus comentarios, pero sobre todo que este Capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**


	20. Regresando a laRealidad y un tierno Beso

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **ANTES DE COMENZAR me gustaría muchísimo darles una enorme disculpa a todos, por no haber actualizado recientemente, pero es que tuve un pequeñísimo accidente con las escaleras el cual causo que me lesionase la muñeca y se me dificultara moverla durante un tiempo, finalmente después de mucho cuidado, casi he logrado moverla con "normalidad" y estoy de vuelta, espero poder actualizar mas seguido y como disculpa he hecho este capitulo mas largo de lo que normalmente los hago.**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

CAPITULO 20

Después de haber entrado al último vórtice, Isane salió disparada hacia el exterior del ultimo recuerdo modificado de Orihime, parpadeo aturdida por unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente, miro el vórtice cerrarse frente a ella.

Orihime: gracias Isane- san me has ayudado muchísimo - dijo alegremente a la capitana - pero me temo... - su sonrisa se fue apagando lentamente conforme lo decía - Que aún falta uno más - miro un vórtice que estaba situado a unos 6 metros de donde ellas estaban, este era más negro y más grande que los otros vórtices a los que Isane había entrado antes - Isane...

Isane: No te preocupes, estaré Bien, saldremos de esta Juntas - le aseguro a la Joven a su lado, haciendo que esta sonriera agradecida.

Sin decir una palabra más Orihime ayudo a Isane a ponerse de pie después de la caída que había experimentado, esta le agradeció y después camino con paso firme hacia el gran y desafiante Vórtice, se detuvo unos momentos antes de entrar para tomar aire.

Cuando entro Isane se encontró con un panorama carente de vida y de luz, camino confundida por el espacio, era muy distinta la atmosfera que envolvía el lugar, al contrario de los demás lugares en los que había estado este parecía tener un aire maligno.

Avanzo con paso veloz adentrándose cada vez más en el frio lugar, por varios minutos no observo nada más que oscuridad frente a ella, hasta que...

Isane: ¡¿Orihime?! - corrió al ver a la peli naranja recostada sobre el suelo exhausta - ¡Orihime, resiste! - se hinco junto a ella cuando llego a su lado para tomarle el pulso, era débil pero estable - todo estará bien - se sentó en el "suelo" junto a ella y apoyo su cabeza en su regazo.

Aguardo unos minutos hasta que la chica despertó, sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente, miro a la capitana frente a ella y le sonrió débilmente.

Orihime: Isane ...

Isane: Orihime - Orihime sonrió al comprobar que se trataba de su amiga.

Orihime: me alegra... Mucho… Verte... - dijo entrecortada por el cansancio

Isane: Cuéntame que sucedió - le pidió

Orihime: el... Era muy fuerte...debes tener cuidado Isane - dijo a la vez que trataba de levantarse, se apoyó con sus manos girando su torso, sud brazos le temblaban al no ser capaces de mantener su propio peso

Isane: debes descansar - dijo tratando de detener a la joven tomándola por los hombros para evitar que colapsara de nuevo por falta de fuerzas.

Orihime: rastros de su riatsu sigue presente en este lugar, me debilita, lanzo un ataque justo cuando había logrado expulsarlo, algo en mi lo hiso y él lo ataco - se enderezo con ayuda de la Capitana poniéndose de rodillas - mientras no me deshaga de eso que el dejo atrás no poder salir de aquí.

Voz: ¡no escaparas! - hablo en voz alta para advertir de su presencia - ¡te encontrare, pequeña princesa!

Orihime: no dejes que me encuentre, no podría resistir otro debate interno por el control de mi mente - le suplico a la mujer frente a ella - tiene horas tratando de lograrlo.

Isane: Orihime, es... Es solo un vestigio, tu puedes vencerlo, no tiene tanto poder sobre ti como el original - le dijo a la joven de forma seria y segura - podemos vencerlo - dijo dándole animo a la joven mujer frente a ella.

Orihime: estoy muy débil para hacer eso - dijo exhausta - odio ser débil... siempre... Complico las cosas... Si no hubiera sido tan débil esto no habría sucedido - dijo comenzando a llorar.

Isane: Orihime...- sintió pena por la muchacha por unos minutos, pero después comenzó a recordar todo lo que había visto en ella de sus recuerdos, todo el dolor que había sufrido y aún seguía en pie, el amor por sus amigos y sus seres queridos, ella siempre había salido adelante y los había protegido de la mejor manera que su cuerpo y sus habilidades le permitían hacerlo, recordó todo lo que ella había visto en la joven, ella no era débil, si le preguntaban en su opinión Orihime era la mujer más fuerte de todos los que ella conocía, física, mental y espiritualmente, así que con toda la sinceridad y la confianza depositada en cada silaba de su voz le dijo - ¡Tu no eres débil, Orihime-chan!, por todo lo que he visto, y por todo lo que te conozco sé que no eres débil, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, cualquiera en tu lugar no habría luchado como tú lo has hecho todos estos años, ¡No puedes dejar que ese Idiota te gane!, no te des por vencida - le pidió a modo de súplica - Levántate y enfréntalo - le ordeno a la joven haciendo que esta la mirara con total atención.

Orihime miro asombrada a La capitana, no era la primera vez que le hablaban así, recordó las veces en que Rukia y Matsumoto la habían apoyado cuando se sentía deprimida, miro con atención sus brazos y mientras pensaba en las palabras de sus amigas, Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Tatsuki, Isane, Y Yoriuchi, ellas decían que era fuerte, y su hermano le había dicho que si más de una perdona decía lo mismo una y otra vez, entonces debía de ser verdad.

Vio el rostro de sus amigas una a una y sintió como de nuevo la energía inundaba su cuerpo, reunió sus fuerzas para levantarse y enfrentar lo que la estaba buscando, en cuanto puso un pie con firmeza en medio de la nada, el espacio se comenzó a llenar de luz apartando la oscuridad a su alrededor y como un relámpago que corta el aire, la luz, corto a la oscuridad y esta desapareció.

Isane vio todo Blanco a su alrededor antes de cerrar los ojos por unos momentos y al volverlos a abrir se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en el interior del vórtice, si no que este estaba comenzando a cerrarse, la expulsión del recuerdo no había sido tan violento como el anterior que la había arrojado hacia afuera antes de cerrarse, por el contrario este se iba cerrando al mismo tiempo en que se hacía cada vez más pequeño, eso la había tomado por sorpresa y se maravilló por lo diferentes que habían sido cada uno de los recuerdos así como su forma de cerrarse, sin duda esto le había dejado un enorme conocimiento sobre el mundo mental y sobre su amiga Orihime

Orihime: Isane -san - la capitana se giro

Isane: Orihime...- se giró sorprendida, la había tomado desprevenida

Orihime: Muchas Gracias por sacarme de ahí, sentía como mi fuerza de Voluntad se evaporaba de mi cuerpo, pero...

Isane: venciste a tu agresor, la sensación de contraataque que sentiste era falsa, yo no sentí ninguna presencia más que la nuestra en ese lugar, todo estará bien - dijo para tranquilizarla y agrego - he restaurado cada memoria que tu agresor toco para lastimarte, en teoría volverás a ser la misma.

Orihime: eso es lo que me preocupa - dijo cabizbaja y para mí misma, pero Isane logro escucharla

Isane: tu puedes cambiar si así lo deseas - se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos - no hay nada que no puedas hacer, Orihime - le aseguro con una mirada cargada de confianza.

Orihime la miro sorprendida por unos momentos, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le agradeció una vez más por toda su ayuda, una vez que se separaron una enorme columna de luz capto su atención, ambas se miraron anonadadas por la visión que tenían frente a ellas, la enorme columna no estaba muy lejos de ellas, y por algún motivo parecía llamarlas hacia ella.

Isane y Orihime caminaron a paso lento hacia la enorme columna luminosa, cuanto más se acercaban a ella, sentían un inmenso calor envolver si cuerpo, pero no era un calor desagradable ni abrazador, todo por el contrario, era un calor cálido y agradable, que las hacía sentir seguras, cuando llegaron bajo la columna a su alrededor se formó un pentagrama blanco, eran una serie de círculos encontrados entre sí que estaba dentro de otro circulo más grande, poco a poco las demás Orihimes de distintas edades se fueron acercando hacia el pentagrama y se situaron justo en medio de un circulo individual, cada una dentro de un circulo, dejando libre solo uno para la Orihime que acompañaba a la capitana del 4to escuadrón.

Orihime: ¿qué está sucediendo?

Isane: creo... Que ha llegado la hora de que te fusiones con tus otras yo y vuelvan a ser una sola, no solo parte de un recuerdo sino... Parte de un todo.

Orihime analizo las palabras de la capitana, por algún motivo sentía que tenían sentido, con un cálido abrazo se despidió de la capitana para después correr al interior del único circulo que quedaba vacío, miro una última vez a la capitana antes de que una intensa luz azul las envolviera a todas y una onda expansiva de energía saliera disparada en todas direcciones, por milésima vez Isane cerró los ojos para protegerlos de la intensa luz que rodeaba el lugar, cuando los volvió a abrir se maravilló al ver a su alrededor un enorme campo repleto de flores de diversos colores, se inclinó para tomar una flor muy extraña que no había visto nunca antes, pero cuando sus dedos estaban a milímetros de tocarla los pétalos de la flor se desprendieron y formaron un grupo de mariposas que comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor para después alejarse volando hacia un gran árbol situado en una colina lejana.

Isane siguió a las mariposas y mientras se iba acercando más y más hacia la colina, se dio cuenta de que esta era más alta de lo que a simple vista aparentaba, cuando finalmente logro llegar se encontró con una bella joven recostada sobre la hierba bajo la agradable y fresca sombra del enorme árbol, miro alrededor, todo parecía estar tan en perfecta armonía, el laberinto, el riachuelo, los campos de flores, todo se veía más reluciente y vivaz que antes, así era Inoue Orihime, su amiga, la chica por la que había arriesgado su propia seguridad al entrar a su mente para rescatarla y guiarla de vuelta al camino correcto, respiro profundamente al contemplar el mundo interno de Orihime, era tan pacífico y brillante como lo era ella, sonrió al pensar que sería una lástima cuando llegara el momento de partir, su mundo era tan agradable que no sentía la menor gana de abandonarlo, se sentó sobre el fresco pasto al lado de la joven con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de la fresca Brisa del Viento, cuando una agradable voz la interrumpió.

Unohana: has hecho un gran trabajo, mi querida Isane – dijo con su voz tan gentil que la caracterizaba

Isane: ¡CAPITANA! – abrió los ojos sorprendida buscando a la mujer a la que ella había considerado como una madre – Capitana… - lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al contemplar a la mujer frente a ellas, contemplándolas con cariño.

La excapitana del 4º escuadrón abrió los brazos como indicándole a su exteniente que se acercara a ella, inmediatamente después de ese gesto la actual capitana se levantó para correr hacia la mujer y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas envuelta en lágrimas, cuando llego hacia ella sintió su cálida presencia y su refinado perfume tan único.

Isane: Capitana… - sollozo en sus brazos

Unohana: sh… tranquila – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con el mayor cariño posible que le pudiera transmitir y beso su frente de forma afectuosa tras separarla un poco para mirarle el rostro – lo has hecho muy bien, Isane, estoy Orgullosa de ti

Isane: Jamás lo habría podido hacer sin su ayuda Capitana, si usted no me hubiera enseñado esa técnica, jamás habría logrado ayudar a Orihime

Unohana: debes de entrenarte más en este tipo de Técnicas Isane, el enemigo que nos amenaza en esta Ocasión es muy poderoso en técnicas de manipulación de la mente, te recomiendo que busques a alguien que te pueda enseñar sobre ello, necesitaras conocerlas para defenderte y para defender a todos en el Sereitei – le advirtió a la capitana – mantente a salvo, Isane – se despidió de la capitana antes de desaparecer envuelta en una nube de Mariposas, las cuales salieron volando hacia la puesta del sol que comenzaba a formarse en el Horizonte.

Isane: Capitana… - una última lagrima salió de sus Ojos antes de sonreír llena de Felicidad, si no hubiera venido aquí, no habría podido ayudar a su amiga y no habría podido volver a hablar con su Capitana, y más importante a un, no habría podido escuchar la recomendación y la advertencia que le había dado su capitana sobre el enemigo, camino hacia la joven y se hinco junto a ella – Orihime – le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

Lentamente la joven fue abriendo sus ojos, se incorporó poco a poco quedando sentada de modo que se parecía a una Sirena, mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos en un intento por no quedarse de nuevo dormida.

Orihime: Isane… - dijo abriendo los ojos completamente al tener una mejor vista del lugar en donde estaban - ¡¿Qué sucedió?!, ¡¿Dónde estamos?! – dijo un poco alarmada mirando en todas direcciones, lo último que recordaba era haber estado llorando en los cálidos brazos del Capitán Kuchiki.

Isane: Tranquila Orihime, todo está bien, estamos en tu mundo interior

Orihime: ¿mi mundo interior?

Isane: así es, todos tenemos un mundo dentro de nuestra mente, de ahí el dicho que dice "Cada cabeza es un mundo"

Orihime: ya veo… - dijo pensativa analizando la información que se le había dado sobre su paradero - ¡eh… pero ¡¿cómo llegamos aquí?! – Pregunto alarmada

Isane: después de que te atacaran mentalmente, caíste en un profundo estado de letargo, por lo que pensé que quizás el enemigo había lastimado tu mente y en realidad no me equivoque

Orihime: ¿mi mente?

En ese momento los espíritus de los Shun Shun Rikka aparecieron a su alrededor en forma de esfera, dieron un par de vueltas a su alrededor antes de tomar su forma humanoide.

Ayame: Así es Orihime

Lily: estamos dentro de tu mundo interno, aquí es donde nosotros vivimos, así como la zampakuto de Kurosaki vive dentro de el

Shun'ō: y eso es porque somos parte de ti

Hinagiku: nos alegra mucho que hayas regresado a ser tu misma Orihime

Shun'ō: este lugar no era el mismo sin ti, Orihime

Tsubaki: ¡ya era hora de que llegaras, niña tonta!, ¡un poco más y todos hubiéramos sido consumidos por las llamas! – dijo apareciendo de repente frente a Orihime y regañándola

Baigon: ¡Cálmate Tsubaki! – dijo deteniéndolo del brazo – ahora ya todo está bien, Orihime está aquí de nuevo, estaremos bien

Orihime: ¿Fuego?

Isane: así es, cuando entre aquí, este lugar no se veía tan majestuoso como es ahora – dijo volteando a ver a una libélula y siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista – este lugar era caótico, había fuego por todos lados y vórtices que me llevaron a tus recuerdos alterados por el enemigo.

Orihime: mis recuerdos…

Isane: logre repararlos todos - se apresuró a decirle para no alterarla – todos y cada uno de ellos, no te preocupes, volverás a ser la de siempre, tu personalidad no cambiara – le aseguro

Orihime escucho sus palabras y asintió para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero internamente había tomado una decisión, en definitiva, no dejaría que su personalidad se interpusiera entre su seguridad y la de sus amigos, había tomado una decisión y solo había pocas personas que entenderían los sentimientos que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, pero para su mala Fortuna solo una de ellas estaba en la Sociedad de Almas.

Isane: llego el momento de irnos

Orihime: ¿irnos?

Isane: así es, de regreso al mundo Real, fuera de tu mente

Orihime: ¿Cómo hago eso?

Isane: solo tienes que despertar, pero hazlo cuando yo ya me haya ido – le pidió – si no es así… yo… nuestras mentes se fundirán en una sola y una de las dos desaparecerá en la nada – le advirtió a la joven peli naranja

Orihime: de acuerdo – dijo comprendiendo lo peligroso de la situación.

Después de que Orihime le respondiera, Isane se recargo contra la corteza del Árbol y cerró los ojos por unos momentos ante la atenta mirada de Orihime

Isane: este es un lugar muy pacífico y agradable, desearía jamás irme de aquí – abrió los ojos y le sonrió a la Peli naranja – nos vemos del Otro lado – la Capitana volvió a cerrar los ojos y al cabo de unos Segundos desapareció en un millón de partículas desintegrándose del lugar.

Tsubaki: al menos se despidió

Hinagiku: al menos podrías ser más agradecido, ella nos salvó y devolvió a Orihime sana y salva después de todo

Lily: así es, es una buena persona la nueva Capitana del 4° escuadrón – dijo sonriendo con las manos en las caderas

Shun'ō: mmm…, ¿Qué sucede Orihime? – pregunto al verla un poco decaída, en ese momento los 6 Rikkas se giraron a verla

Orihime: he estado pensando… que necesitamos ser más independientes si no queremos que nadie salga lastimado

Shun'ō: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Orihime: Fortalecernos – dijo decidida – necesitamos entrenar más duro que nunca y mejorar nuestras habilidades – dijo llena de determinación poniéndose de pie de golpe

Ayame: ¿eso suena Fantástico!

Tsubaki: ya era hora de que te pusieras a trabajar en serio con tus habilidades, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más me ibas a dejar fuera del Juego

Hinagiku: ¡ya, Tsubaki!, mejor di que extrañas ser útil para Orihime – esto hiso que el Rebelde Rikka se sonrojara ligeramente

Tsubaki: yo siempre he sido Útil – dijo enojado

Lily: pero te entristece que no te necesite tanto como a nosotros – dijo abrazando por los hombros a Baigon y a Hinagiku.

Tsubaki: ¡mmmMMM…! – luchando por no estallar - ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTAN UNOS INUTILES COMO USTEDES!, YO HE DEFENDIDO A ORIHIME EN VARIAS OCACIONES TAMBIEN

Hinagiku: pero no igual como nosotros

Lily: o más veces que nosotros – dijo burlonamente al pobre Rikka rebelde haciendo que este se enojara aún más y decidiera comenzar a alejarse

Orihime: mo… basta ya con eso – alcanzo a atrapar a Tsubaki antes de que se fuera y lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza – Todos son igual de útiles e importantes para mi

Tsubaki: mm… - sonrojado – ya... ¡ya suéltame! – dijo comenzando a luchar por soltarse del agarre de Orihime mientras los demás comenzaban a reírse por la escena, hasta que un Ciervo apareció frente a ellos captando su atención.

Orihime: … un Ciervo… - parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar a Tsubaki

Ayame: ¿Por qué hay un Ciervo aquí?

Ciervo: busca tu amuleto, Orihime – la chica parpadeo rápidamente sorprendida ante la repentina petición del Ciervo – el collar… búscalo

Orihime: ¿ha... ha… habla…?

Ciervo: busca el collar, Orihime – dijo por última vez antes de que de su cuerpo se desprendiera una ligera luz y se desvaneciera.

Orihime: ¿Qué… ¿Que fue eso? – como respuesta el Ciervo hiso un sonido y comenzó a alejarse del lugar dando saltos hacia un pastizal

Ayame: eso fue…

Lily: rarísimo ...

Tsubaki: ¿Qué demonios era eso?, ¿seguros que esa mujer no altero algo dentro de la mente de Orihime?

Shun'ō: mmm… - se quedó pensativo viendo al Ciervo perderse entre la hierba alta – no debemos preocuparnos por eso – dijo a los demás haciendo que se giraran hacia el

Tsubaki: ¿Cómo esperas que no nos preocupemos, si jamás había habido nada más que mariposas, luciérnagas, peces, libélulas…?, ¡Eh... Espera…?, ¡¿Desde cuándo ha habido animales en la mente de Orihime?

Baigon: pues jamás, pero…

Shun'ō: Como dije…. ¡NO HAY DE QUE PREOCUPARNOS! – les grito a los demás que ya estaban empezando a entrar en paico por la situación

Ayame: pero… Shun'ō, ¿cómo esperas que no nos preocupemos si esto jamás había pasado antes? – pregunto preocupada mirándolo a los ojos

Shun'ō: el mundo de Orihime está Evolucionando, es natural que ocurran este tipo de cosas

Lily: ¿Cómo sabes que es natural?, esto también sucede en las mentes de los demás

Shun'ō: me preocuparía si alguien más a parte de nosotros estuviera aquí, esos son solo animales inofensivos, no representan ninguna amenaza para nosotros o para Orihime

Orihime: ¿Amenaza?, ¿Evolución?

Shun'ō: tu personalidad se hace más fuerte – le contesto sonriéndole mientras se acercaba más a ella – ahora – giro a su alrededor una vez – ¡es hora de ir a casa! – dijo animadamente

Orihime observo el lugar una última vez antes de despedirse de sus queridos Rikkas, cerró los ojos y se concentró en despertar.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-… Fuera de la mente de Orihime, Sociedad de Almas…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

La Segunda al mando Tara ya había comenzado a sobre Preocuparse por la situación, habían pasado dos días desde que la capitana había mandado sellar la habitación para evitar otro posible ataque y así curar las heridas mentales de la joven Inoue, dio una vuelta alrededor de la habitación una "un millonésima" vez antes de volver a acercarse a la cama y observar preocupada a ambas mujeres.

Tara: Capitana Isane…. – dijo mortificada casi al borde del llanto, cuando la Joven Capitana comenzó a moverse nuevamente después de dos días - ¡Capitana! – se inclinó hacia ella para mirarla mejor, al parecer su Capitana había regresado a su cuerpo, la capitana respiro cansada, como si estuviere plácidamente Dormida, la joven segunda al mando suspiro aliviada y se sentó a su lado para contemplarla mejor, lentamente y sin notarlo comenzó a acercar cada vez más su cara a la de la Capitana, cautivada por su singular belleza hasta que sin notarlo sus labios estuvieron a solo un centímetro de tocarse unos a otros – Capitana… - susurro en voz baja sintiendo a su corazón latir aceleradamente, trago saliva antes de decidirse completamente y comenzar a acercar sus labios aún más a los de la Capitana, pero en cuanto sus labios estuvieron a solo milímetros de tocarse la capitana abrió sus cansados Ojos haciendo que la joven del cabello de Sirena saliera Disparada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, completamente roja por ser descubierta en tan vergonzosa situación

Capitana Isane: mm… ¿Tara? – pregunto por su subordinada, le había parecido haberla visto cuando abrió los ojos, pero al parecer no estaba donde la había visto, se incorporó en la silla y se tallo los ojos en un intento por alejar el sueño de ella - ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Tara: aaa…aa.… esto... – dijo en un intento por articular palabras coherentes y con sentido, aun se encontraba demasiado avergonzada, pero al parecer su capitana no había notado la peligrosa cercanía que había entre sus caras y aun mas de sus labios.

Isane: tara, ¿cuánto tiempo paso desde que me quede dormida?

Tara: aproximadamente 2 días...

Orihime despertó al poco rato y fue recibida por la amable sonrisa de la Capitana Isane quien estaba sentada a su lado en una silla de madera.

Capitana Isane: ¡Bienvenida!

Orihime: estoy de vuelta.

Tara: Capitana ya casi es hora de la comida - le informo preocupada por su salud aliviada por el cambio de tema, pues no quería que le preguntara por lo que había sucedido en esos dos días de su ausencia.

Capitana Isane: justo a tiempo - se giró a verla sonriente y con los ojos cerrados- por favor has que le traigan algo delicioso a Orihime - chan

Tara: eh... Si Capitana, pero... ¿Y usted?

Capitana Isane: yo comeré en cuanto me haya asegurado de que físicamente todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

Tara: muy bien Capitana...

A paso lento la chica de cabello de sirena salió de la habitación tomando a su compañera por sorpresa durante unos segundos.

Tara: todo ha terminado, el proceso fue un éxito, avísale al primer escuadrón - la joven asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo del escuadrón.

Dentro de la habitación Orihime miro a Isane interrogante y esta a su vez la miro divertida.

Isane: era una pequeña excusa para quedarme a solas contigo, tardaste un poco en volver, ¿todo está bien?

Orihime: todo está perfecto - le sonrió sinceramente a la Capitana.

Isane: comprendo... - miro por la ventana unos segundos antes de encaminarse hacia ella y abrirla - es un bonito día - sonrió al recordar a su capitana, días como esos eran sus favoritos, días no muy calurosos y con brisas agradables, suspiro al sentir la brisa fresca entrando por la ventana.

Orihime: Isane- san - dijo para llamar su atención - ¿Cuándo poder salir?

Isane: mañana mismo - dijo volteando a verla - por la tarde sería lo ideal, mientras tanto practicaremos ponerte de pie, después de todo has estado dos días enteros inconsciente y debes volver a acostumbrarte a tu cuerpo.

Orihime: ..., muy bien - dijo a la vez que miraba sus piernas cubiertas por una sábana blanca, estaba a punto de hacer un intento por levantarse cuando alguien abrió rápidamente la puerta.

.

.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- en el Primer Escuadrón algunos minutos antes...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

.

El Capitán Kyoraku estaba escuchando atentamente el informe que el Capitán Kuchiki le estaba contando después de haber interrogado al prisionero.

Capitán Kuchiki: según el prisionero los rebeldes que de ocultan en la interdimension están ocultos aquí - saco un pergamino y lo deposito sobre la mesa para después extenderlo y revelar un mapa hecho a mano - el mismo prisionero lo dibujo.

Capitán Kyoraku: ¿cómo podemos saber si es verdadero?, podría estarnos diciendo lo que queremos escuchar solo para librarse

Capitán Kuchiki: con todo respeto, Capitán, pero ningún Prisionero me ha mentido cuando le he interrogado.

Capitán Mayuri: sin duda la técnica de interrogación del Capitán Kuchiki es muy diferente a la que utilizamos en mi escuadrón, pero sin duda fue muy efectiva, debo admitir que aun que prefiero la tortura inducida por Químicos y Fármacos me estoy proponiendo utilizar sus técnicas en el futuro - dijo un tanto pensativo.

Capitán Ukitake: Byuakuya sabe identificar si una persona le está mintiendo o no, después de todo es el líder del clan Kuchiki y mi ahijado- dijo hinchado de Orgullo a su mejor amigo - no dudaría en su juicio ni por un momento.

Capitán Kyoraku: ya veo, … bien, entonces mandaremos esta información a nuestros hombres en la interdimencion, esto les será de gran ayuda sin duda - dijo tomando el pergamino entre sus manos para mirarlo mejor - ahora respecto a nuestro enemigo... - bajo el papel depositándolo nuevamente en la mesa - ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?

Capitán Kuchiki: por lo que nos contó el prisionero parece que es alguien realmente influyente, perteneciente a una buena Familia, hábil en el uso de armas y en el control de la mente, además de que es hábil en el arte del engaño, podría ser cualquiera, si sus técnicas se parecen a las de Aizen.

Capitán Kyoraku: eso sí sería un problema, si puede ser cualquiera, eso quiere decir que es capaz de ocultar su presencia, deberemos estar muy atentos si es así, no queremos más incidentes como cuando la ejecución de la Teniente Rukia.

Byakuya escuchaba atentamente lo que su líder le decía cuando la puerta de la Oficina del Capitán General se abrió haciendo ruido.

Merumi: Perdone por la interrupción Capitán, pero… - dijo un tanto agitada por la carrera, aun no estaba muy acostumbrada a correr entre los escuadrones

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Porque estas tan agitada?, ¿Sucedió algo?

Merumi: La capitana Isane ha terminado el proceso de recuperación y tanto ella como Inoue Orihime están nuevamente de vuelta sanas y Salvas, al parecer la personalidad de Inoue Orihime no fue muy afectada por el intruso que entro a su mente hace dos días.

Capitán Kuchiki: Pero... ¿ella está bien? – pregunto preocupado

Merumi: está en perfectas condiciones la Capitana dice que ella volvió a la normalidad, ella reparo lo que él intruso daño y su personalidad y comportamiento no fueron alterados

Tras decir eso el Joven Capitán volteo a ver a su Padrino, quien al ver su cara asintió hacia el dándole el permiso de retirarse, e inmediatamente este salió corriendo rumbo al 4to Escuadrón.

Capitán General Kyoraku: Estos Jóvenes…. – dijo viéndolo partir

Capitán Mayuri: Se le despertaron las Hormonas… - comento con el entrecejo ceñido

Capitán Ukitake: ¿Puedes culparlo?, después de tanto tiempo, el por fin vuelve a sentir amor por alguien

Capitán Mayuri: si, pero él no es el único que va tras la Princesa, ¿Recuerdan? – ambos Capitanes voltearon a verlo, incluida la chica del 4to escuadrón – hay muchos otros con el mismo objetivo, todos con diferentes intenciones.

Capitán General Kyoraku: Si, pero al final quien decidirá será ella

Capitán Mayuri: si, pero eso no quiere decir que el será el elegido, no importa cuánto se esfuerce en conseguirlo, muchos se quedaran con las manos vacías y el podría ser uno de ellos.

Capitán Ukitake: Rezo a Dios por que él sea el afortunado.

Capitán Mayuri: ¿Y qué pasa con Hisagi?, pensé que era uno de tus Favoritos para quedarse con tu sobrina

Capitán Ukitake: si… pero ahora mismo él se encuentra en un debate interno por sus sentimientos, y hasta que no se decida, no podre apoyarlo sobre esta situación

Capitán General Kyoraku: apoyando a dos pretendientes eh…

Capitán Ukitake: ambos merecen la Felicidad, pero se dice que, para obtener la felicidad, primero hay que ganarla

Capitán Mayuri: mmm…

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En algún lugar de la Sociedad de Almas…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Juvia Caminaba por las ultimas calles del Gotei 13, estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas cuando alguien grito su nombre.

Choji: ¡Juvia! – grito mientras corría hacia ella

Juvia: Tío Choji – se giró para recibirlo

Choji: ¿A dónde vas?

Juvia: iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo y sus alrededores

Choji: iré contigo

Juvia: …, No gracias, prefiero ir sola – dijo apresurada por deshacerse de su tío

Choji: ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

Juvia: exacto… - dijo un tanto apenada

Choji: quería pedirte perdón por cómo te traté el otro día en… fui un idiota, discúlpame – Juvia desvió su mirada de su tío hacia la puerta

Juvia: se por qué lo hiciste, no estoy molesta contigo por eso – se giró de lado – has tenido mucha presión sobre tus hombros, tanto tu como el Capitán General Kyoraku, es natural que llegado el momento exploten.

Choji: jamás haría nada para lastimarte, eres mi adorada sobrina

Juvia: lo sé, pero aún estoy impactada por lo de la silla

Choji: no tengo palabras para disculparme

Juvia: está bien… lo superare pronto – se giró y le sonrió – ahora debo continuar mi camino, volveré antes del anochecer, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo, Tío? – dijo para aligerar un poco las cosas

Choji: si – dijo sonriendo al ver el cambio de humor de su Sobrina.

Juvia: ¡Bien! – dijo por ultimo antes de salir del Gotei 13

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el 4to Escuadrón, cuarto de Orihime …-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La puerta se abrió de golpe tomando por sorpresa a las dos mujeres

Capitán Kuchiki: ¡Disculpe la intromisión! – dijo entrando a la habitación, un tanto apenado por haber hecho sonar la puerta tan descuidadamente

Capitana Isane: Capitán Kuchiki – dijo girándose a ver al recién llegado, pues ambas mujeres le daban la espalda a la puerta

Orihime: Byakuya-sama… - dijo girando su torso hacia la dirección en la que estaba el Capitán

Capitán Kuchiki: Orihime… - desvió inmediatamente su mirada de la capitana hacia la joven en cuanto localizo su voz

Capitana Isane: Byakuya -sama… Orihime… - dijo pensativa en voz baja al escuchar hablar a ambos jóvenes, Orihime no lo había llamado "Capitán" y le dijo Byakuya – sama en lugar de Kuchiki-sama, y El Capitán Kuchiki la había llamado directamente por su nombre, en cuanto analizo por qué se llamaban así se sonrojo ligeramente – los… los dejare solos – dijo sonrojada saliendo de la habitación

Tara: he traído la comida para Ino... – fue interrumpida por la capitana quien la jalo hacia ella sacándola de la habitación haciendo que la bandeja se le resbalara de las manos, pero afortunadamente los agudos reflejos del Capitán hicieron que este la atrapara en el aire

Capitana Isane: Fíjate lo que haces Tara – regaño cariñosamente a su Subordinada y se giró hacia el Capitán – Te encargamos que ella coma adecuadamente, adiós – empujo a su subordinada fuera de la habitación, cerrando detrás de ella la puerta una vez salió de la misma.

Tara: pero ¿que fue eso Capitana?

Capitana Isane: debemos dejarlos solos a esos dos, ¿me has entendido? – le cerro el ojo con complicidad antes de girarse y caminar rumbo a su oficina

Tara: ¿solos? – oculto sus sonrojadas mejillas con sus manos en un intento por que nadie las viera, giro levemente su cabeza para mirar la puerta y después salió corriendo detrás de su capitana, había captado muy bien el mensaje.

.

…-…-…- Dentro de la habitación…-…-…-…-

Orihime: Byakuya – Sama – dijo comenzando a ponerse colorada por la intensa mirada que le dirigía el hombre junto a la puerta

Byakuya: Orihime… - camino hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama y deposito la bandeja sobre ella antes de sentarse en la cama junto a la joven peli naranja - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto mirándola a la cara

Orihime: Bi... Bie... – trato de articular la Palabra "Bien", pero la intensa mirada del Capitán la había dejado sin palabras y la ponía un tanto nerviosa, así que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

Byakuya: ya veo…, ¡me alegra Saberlo! – dijo un poco más relajado

Orihime volteo hacia la ventana en cuanto escucho el pequeño trinar de un pájaro que se había posado sobre el marco de esta

Byakuya: un Colibrí… por lo general no se acercan mucho a las personas – Orihime volteo a verlo atenta a sus palabras

Orihime: tienes razón – en eso Byakuya se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir su mirada sobre su rostro - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al ver el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del capitán

Byakuya: nada, es solo… que recordé el significado de nombre del Colibrí – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Orihime: ¿Cuál es…? – dijo hipnotizada por sus ojos

Byakuya: Espiritualmente el Colibrí significa Amor y Felicidad, es el ave del amor, se dice que cuando una pareja lo ve está destinada a ser feliz… - dijo lo último disminuyendo el tono de su voz al sentirse atrapado por los grises ojos de la chica frente a él.

En ese momento ambos sintieron una enorme conexión, ambos se sentían tremendamente atraídos el uno por el otro y fue en ese momento en que sus labios se juntaron mutuamente sin pedir permiso, uniéndose en un dulce y cálido beso que hiso que sus almas se llenaran de calidez y de paz, obligándolos a olvidar el tiempo y perderse en el espacio.

Delicadamente Byakuya deposito su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Orihime acariciándola con delicadeza, Orihime se estremeció al sentir la cálida caricia del Capitán sobre la piel de su mejilla, el tacto era cálido y la hacía sentirse querida, lentamente ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del capitán, sintiendo su duro pecho bajo la tela, lentamente fue llevando una de sus manos hacia el cuello del Capitán pero este le gano la idea, al ser el quien pusiera su mano libre primero detrás del cuello de ella para profundizar el beso, lentamente y pidiendo permiso la lengua del capitán toco la unión de los labios de la joven, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, tímidamente la joven fue abriéndola para permitirle el paso, no mentiría, estaba nerviosa, esa era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de beso y no dudo en cerrar los ojos con más fuerza al sentir la lengua del Joven Kuchiki jugar con la suya.

El capitán por otro lado sintió la inexperiencia de la joven y decidió parar el beso por temor a estarla forzando a hacer algo que ella realmente no quisiera hacer, si bien era cierto que ella no se había negado, ni había rechazado el beso, pero al ser ella de carácter tímido y noble, no estaba seguro al 100% si esto era lo que ella realmente quería, no sabía quién había iniciado el beso, pero no le quedaba duda que había sido el quien había actuado primero, no quería alejarse de la joven así que había decidido profundizar el beso sin dejarle salida al rodear su cuello con su mano, la amaba y deseaba transmitirle sus sentimientos pero sentía que sería mejor esperar a que ella le diera una razón que le confirmara que ella también sentía lo mismo

Con eso en mente el Joven heredero Kuchiki se separó de los labios de la Joven Inoue, quien al sentir sus labios separarse de los suyos abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como el Capitán se ponía de pie dándole la espalda.

Byakuya: lo lamento, no sé qué es lo que me paso, por favor no piense mal de mí – dijo un tanto arrepentido por sus palabras

Orihime se incorporó en la cama y lo miro sin comprender del todo la situación, ¿él se había arrepentido de haberla besado?, o ¿había sido un error?, no comprendía muy bien la verdadera razón de ese beso, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que se había producido este, solo sabía que una vez que sus labios se habían unido ella quería probar más de ellos, no se sentía incomoda ni invadida como en los demás besos que había recibido antes, y se cuestionó a si misma ¿Por qué ese beso no le había molestado como a él?, ¿Por qué ella no se sentía arrepentida de que ese beso sucediese? Con eso en mente siguió mirándolo con la pregunta en su rostro, pero este ni siquiera la miro para saber sus sentimientos, solo se había quedado estático dándole la espalda.

Ambos luchaban contra sus sentimientos, Orihime tratando de comprender la situación actual a la vez que trataba de analizar y comprender el por qué se sentía así por la reacción del capitán y por su propia reacción al no haber apartado antes al capitán, y Byakuya… sabía que si la miraba nuevamente se abalanzaría hacia sus labios y la devoraría nuevamente, no permitiría que ella se alejase de él, le diría sus sentimientos sin tomar en cuenta los suyos y sabía que si lo hacia ella estaría confundida y quizás le odiaría, así que sin mirarla salió de la habitación sin despedirse dejando aún más confundida a la joven Inoue quien esperaba alguna explicación o escusa de su parte.

Orihime lo miro partir en silencio a la vez que sentía como un pedazo de su corazón se rompía y una lagrima solitaria salía por uno de sus ojos resbalándose por su mejilla hasta caer en las sabanas de su cama, ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?, ¿Por qué su pecho no dejaba de doler?, ¿Qué es lo que sucedía?, ¿Por qué estaba tan confundida?, en ese momento entro Rukia por la puerta azotándola contra la pared y Gritando su Nombre.

Rukia: ¡Orihime! – grito al ver a su amiga despierta - ¡Orihime, estas bien! – corrió hacia ella y la abrazo - ¡Por dios!, estaba tan asustada, ¡dos días!, fueron dos días en los que no me dieron Razón de ti, Orihime – se separó de su amiga y la miro de pies a Cabeza – dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Orihime: Estoy bien, Rukia-Chan – dijo volviendo a ser la misma de siempre, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos de tristeza

Rukia: ¡Qué bueno! – dijo sumamente Feliz

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el Gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Byakuya Kuchiki se encontraba caminando rumbo hacia su escuadrón cuando sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por el Joven Capitán Toshiro

Hitsugaya: me pareció muy cobarde tus acciones – dijo mirando al Capitán frente a el

Byakuya: ¿a qué te refieres?

Hitsugaya: tú sabes a que me refiero – dijo molesto mirando al Capitán – creía que tus Valores eran mejores que los míos

Byakuya: insisto en que no sé de qué me estás hablando

Hitsugaya: hablo de la forma en la que besaste a Orihime, y después te fuiste como si nada importante hubiera pasado

Byakuya: ese beso no debió pasar

Hitsugaya: Creía que la amabas

Byakuya: así es, la Amo

Hitsugaya: ¿entonces por qué…?

Byakuya: ¡Por qué no quiero que me Odie!, no quiero que tenga malos sentimientos hacia mí, por eso.

Hitsugaya: ese beso de dio por algo

Byakuya: si… o quizás yo lo forcé – dijo cabizbajo – la verdadera Razón del por qué sucedió nunca lo sabré, pero sí sé que no quiero lastimar a Orihime, por eso hice como si no hubiese sucedido nada

Hitsugaya: ¿y se te ocurrió pensar que quizás al ignorarlo, la lastimaste?

Byakuya: … - se giró a verlo sin habla - creo que… cuando le confiese mis verdaderos sentimientos me disculpare con ella, o quizás antes…

Hitsugaya: hazlo… - se giró dándole la espalda con los ojos cerrados

Byakuya: te importa mucho Orihime – Hitsugaya abrió los ojos

Hitsugaya: es una buena amiga y me importa mucho – comenzó a alejarse del lugar dejando solo al Capitán

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en algún lugar de la Sociedad de Almas…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Juvia caminaba hacia el bosque dejando atrás el pueblo más cercano al Gotei 13, se había colocado una capa verde con capucha que cubría su vestido blanco con holanes amarillos y su pantalón corto igualmente blanco con la orilla amarilla.

Caminaba por el bosque siguiendo las instrucciones de un pequeño mapa que la guiaba al encuentro de un misterioso informante, camino hasta toparse con un arroyo que se dividía en dos formando una pequeña isla con un gran árbol en medio antes de volverse a juntar de nuevo y seguir su camino, brinco dando saltitos sobre un par de rocas que sobre salían del agua para llegar a la islita, se recargo sobre la corteza del árbol para descansar unos momentos cuando escucho la voz de su informante

¿?: ¡Bienvenida!

Juvia: ¿Tu eres quien me envió ese misterioso mensaje con la mariposa de Fuego? – pregunto separándose del árbol y tomando una posición defensiva

Hiroki: así es, mi nombre es Hiroki Shiwa

Juvia: ¿Shiwa?, perteneces a la familia de los Dragones de fuego que fue enviada a la Tierra hace años – dijo en cuanto reconoció su apellido

Hiroki: así es y tú eres Juvia Ukitake la hija menor del vice capitán del escuadrón celestial 003, ¿no es así?

Juvia: ambos conocemos quienes somos, ¿pero por qué me has llamado?

Hiroki: quiero advertirte

Juvia: ¿advertirme?, ¿sobre qué? – pregunto Curiosa

Hiroki: sobre mi tío Ryu Shiwa

Juvia: ¿el Honorable Ryu Shiwa?, ¿Qué sucede con el?, espera… ¿tu tío?, ¿eso quiere decir que tú eres el heredero Legitimo del Clan Shiwa?

Hiroki: así es, pero te agradecería mucho que no divulgaras mi nombre, si se enteraran que yo traicione a mi tío mi vida estaría en peligro

Juvia: Comprendo, pero… ¿Qué es tan peligroso que pondría en riesgo tu vida?

Hiroki: mi tío cree que no lo sé, pero él siempre está manejando mi vida a su conveniencia, incluso cree que no sé qué el mato a mi padre para quedarse con el control del Clan Shiwa, escúchame, él está sediento de Poder y no ha dudado ni por un solo instante en involucrarnos en esta absurda guerra de poder

Juvia: ¿quieres decir que el Clan Shiwa está detrás de esto también?

Hiroki: así es, mientras mi tío tenga el poder sobre el Clan así será, por eso te estoy advirtiendo

Juvia: pero… ¿por qué lo haces?, si resulta a su favor tu clan resultaría beneficiado, ¿no es así?

Hiroki: al principio no me importaba si ganábamos o no, con tal de seguir el aparente destino que se presentaba frente a mí, pero fue gracias a Orihime que decidí tomar las riendas de mi propio destino y hacer con el algo que a mí me gusté

Juvia: Orihime…, ¿Cómo la conoces?

Hiroki: soy aquel que está enamorado de ella y que ya le ha robado un beso antes

Juvia: eres el del…

Hiroki: dejando eso de lado, deben de estar bien atentos, mi tío ya sabe que han capturado a uno de los seguidores de la Organización y no está dudando en hacer algo para ganarse la confianza del jefe aun cuando me prometió no hacer nada en contra de Orihime siempre y cuando yo la cortejara, pero, aun así, como te darás cuenta una vez que trates con él, su palabra no vale nada.

Juvia: comprendo

Hiroki: esta noche, mandara a un grupo a atacar la Sociedad de Almas, su Objetivo es un Medallón que estaba oculto en la Casa de Orihime en el mundo Humano y claro está, también Orihime

Juvia: ¿un medallón?

Hiroki: así es

Juvia: ya veo… - se quedó pensativa, no había oído nada de algún medallón en la casa de Orihime, sin duda tendría algo para preguntarle a su tío cuando lo viera esa noche para cenar.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el 4to escuadrón, habitación de Orihime unas horas después…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Rukia se había asegurado que su amiga comiese algo de lo que le habían traído, le había costado un poco convencer a su amiga ya que esta insistía en no sentir la menor Hambre, deposito la bandeja semi vacía sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a conversar con Inoue, quien le estaba contando todo lo sucedido dentro de su mente.

Rukia: ¿animales?

Orihime: así es, Shun'ō me dijo que no me preocupase por eso

Rukia: ahora que lo mencionas, no hay muchos registros que hablen sobre criaturas aparte de las Zanpakuto que vivan dentro del mundo interno

Orihime: los demás Rikkas también decían lo mismo… pero Shun'ō dice que no debíamos preocuparnos por eso – dijo pensativa – ¡ah! – dijo recordando al Ciervo – pero antes de eso, apareció un Ciervo Frente a nosotros y me dijo: "Busca el medallón Orihime" – dijo tratando de imitar la Voz del animal y poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza simulando unas pequeñas astas

Rukia: ¿Un Medallón?

Orihime: así es – dijo bajando las manos de su cabeza

Rukia: ¿sabes a que se refería con eso?

Orihime: la verdad es que no tengo idea de a que se Refería con lo del Medallón

Rukia: mmm… quizás deberíamos de Preguntarle al respecto al Capitán General, quizás él sepa algo – dijo pensativa

Orihime: ..., Rukia-chan ...

Rukia: ¿Qué sucede?

Orihime: necesito empezar a entrenar una vez salga de aquí

Rukia: ¿Entrenar?

Orihime: no puedo quedarme de Brazos cruzados mientras los demás se arriesgan por mí, si bien es cierto que el enemigo es más fuerte que los demás, necesito saber defenderme un poco más por mí misma

Rukia: Orihime… - parpadeo un par de veces - ¡ok!, te apoyare en todo lo que pueda – dijo sumamente animada, pero después recordó lo de su castigo – solo que hay un pequeñito problemita…

Orihime: ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundida por el cambio de ánimo de su amiga

Rukia: que aún estoy castigada por mentirle a mi Onii-Sama… - dijo desanimada

Orihime: ya veo…

Rukia: pero…podrías pedirle a Byakuya Onii-sama que te ayude a entrenar – dijo un poco más entusiasmada

Orihime: a... Byakuya-Sama… - al decir su nombre sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse y se cubrió con las sabanas el rostro – ¡ni hablar!

Rukia: ¿eh...?, pero ¿Por qué?, Onii-sama es muy buen maestro – le aseguro

Orihime: no podría mirarlo a la cara

Rukia: ¿eh?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?

Orihime: pues...

Rukia: jajá, no me digas que se besaron – dijo en broma – porque si es así...

Orihime: pues…. – se sonrojo a mas no poder debajo de las sabanas

Rukia: ¡¿EHH…?,¿QUE HAS DICHO?! – grito sorprendida - ¡¿TU Y ONII-SAMA SE BESARON?! – grito tan fuerte que todos en el pasillo escucharon

.

…-…-…-…-…- Fuera de la habitación a solo pasos de la Puerta…-…-…-…-…-

Kyoraku: ara, ara ...

Nanao: parece que el Capitán Kuchiki no pierde el tiempo

Kyoraku: muy veloz tu ahijado, Ukitake

Ukitake: …, Cielos – dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

Kyoraku: me huele a que habrá boda Pronto – dijo girándose para recargarse contra la pared – creo que está llegando el tiempo para abrir una buena botella de Sake

Ukitake: creo que te estas apresurando un poco, quizás no haya pasado más allá de eso, después de todo, Byakuya está un poco Oxidado y Orihime es nueva en este tipo de cosas…

Nanao: un beso con el Capitán Kuchiki… - dijo pensativa – me pregunto cómo habrá sido…

.

…-…-…- Dentro de la habitación…-…-…-

Rukia: Tienes que contarme cómo es que paso eso, ¿en qué momento?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?

Orihime: esto… - sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente de Rojo – justo antes de que llegaras

Rukia: ¿queeee…?

Orihime: pero no fue… quiero decir – continuo nerviosa – no fue dado con la intención de darlo, quiero decir…

En esos momentos la tierra tembló con violencia haciendo que la joven Rukia callera sobre la cama.

Rukia: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Orihime: ¡Terremoto…!

Rukia: ¡no lo creo, no son comunes en el Sereitei! – grito a su amiga antes de que la violenta sacudida terminara.

Ukitake: ¿Están todas bien? – pregunto preocupado mientras entraba por la puerta y examinaba con la vista a las dos jóvenes.

Rukia: Creo que si…, ¿Tu estas bien, Orihime? – volteo a ver a su amiga mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y recobrar el equilibrio

Orihime: si, ¿y tú Rukia-chan?

Rukia: si – se giró hacia su Capitán - ¿Qué ha sido eso, Capitán?

Kyoraku: al parecer nada bueno, sin dudas… - se acomodó su sombrero antes de entrar a la habitación

Juvia: ¡Capitán! – entro corriendo a la habitación – me dijeron que estaría aquí, quise hablar con usted antes que con mi tío – se posiciono frente a él

Ukitake: ¿Qué sucede, Juvia?

Juvia: anoche recibí un misterioso mensaje que me guio hasta un bosque, ahí me esperaba un joven de nuestra edad que me informo de algo sumamente importante

Kyoraku: ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Juvia: van a atacar esta noche el Gotei 13 – ante esta advertencia todos en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos

Orihime: ¿un ataque?

Juvia: así es, me dijo que vendrían en búsqueda de un Medallón

Kyoraku: ¿un medallón?

Juvia: así es – al escuchar su confirmación ambos capitanes voltearon a verse – ustedes saben dónde está, ¿no es así? – pregunto al ver sus reacciones

Kyoraku: tal vez – dijo pensativo e inocente

Ukitake: hemos escuchado de su aparente paradero, pero no estamos seguros de donde este, o que tipo de instrumento sea – se apresuró a decir para desviar el tema

Kyoraku: ¿solamente buscan el Medallón?

Juvia: no, también buscan a Orihime – volteo a ver a su prima postrada en la cama – debemos ocultarla

Kyoraku: ja... no creo que eso sea necesario, señorita, recuerde que se encuentran en el Gotei 13

Juvia: si, pero usted Recuerde que van a por dos Objetivos, si es así, no serán solo un pequeño grupo de individuos de poco nivel Espiritual, se están enfrentando a todo el Gotei 13 el cual está debilitado por la ausencia de un gran número de Shinigamis que han ido en una honorable misión, quienes nos atacaran seguramente serán muy fuertes – concluyo la joven mujer mirando a todos a su alrededor

Orihime: - "vienen por mi" – pensó la chica e inmediatamente trato de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por su amiga y su prima – Juvia, Rukia...

Rukia: Tus piernas aún están muy débil como para pensar en ponerte de pie

Juvia: debes descansar y apoyarte en nosotras, Orihime

Orihime escucho las peticiones de sus amigas y solo por esta ocasión decidió que aceptaría su ayuda

Orihime: está bien

En esos momentos entraron por la puerta los Capitanes Hitsugaya y Byakuya.

Hitsugaya: Capitán General

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¿Qué sucede?

Capitán Hitsugaya: un grupo de intrusos trata de romper la barrera

Capitán Ukitake: ¿Qué has dicho?

Capitán General Kyoraku: parece que nuestros invitados llegaron antes de tiempo – dijo mirando a todos en la habitación, especialmente a Orihime, quien frunció el ceño decidida a dar todo de sí, nunca jamás seria nuevamente la damisela en peligro que necesita que la salven todo el tiempo.

.

.

 **COMENTARIO:**

 **ahí esta señores, me pidieron beso, y hubo beso, quizás no como esperaban pero lo hubo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente Capitulo?, no lo se con exactitud, solo se que habrá pelea y que Orihime vencerá su inseguridad y le pedirá a Byakuya que la entrene, Hisagi aparecerá en escena de nuevo y sucederá algo mas con Rukia y Renji**

 **.**

 **SALUDOS PARA:**

 **.**

 **un enorme saludo para mi Fan Numero 1 Juvia, quien siempre me escribe un comentario, me alegra saber que sigues leyendo este Fanfic, te mando un beso, hermosa**

 **.**

 **otro saludo para Ichihimefan26  quien fue la primera en publicar un comentario en el episodio anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y por tu apoyo, te mando un enorme abrazo y te diré que ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo Fanfic Ichihime - giño, giño**

 **.**

 **LadyBry te adoro, tus Comentarios son unos de los que mas espero cada vez que actualizo, me encanta tu apoyo a este Fanfic, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capitulo también, besos**

 **.**

 **un saludo a Ryu Mikazuki quien me escribió dos veces en los comentarios del episodio pasado, la verdad es que lo he pensado mucho y estoy segura de que si lo quiero poner con alguien a Hitsugaya, ya me dirás tu con quien te gustaría que se quedara, había pensado dejarlo con Momo pero no estoy muy segura y Si, Ichigo y Uryuu volverán a aparecer en escena mas adelante y mas por que tengo planeado poner un poco de Salseo, Espero saber mas de ti en tus comentarios**

 **.**

 **Miryle bienvenida, gracias por tu comentario, claro que abra mas capítulos, solo que me tarde por lo que ya les conté, y espero traerles mas capítulos si mi muñeca no se opone, un beso enorme y tengo planeado hacer varios finales alternativos así que si habrá Ichihime, besos**

 **.**

 **ADELANTOS:**

 **así es queridos amigos, después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido hacer varios finales alternativos en este Fanfic, debido a que ya me lo habían mencionado antes, pues a algunos de ustedes les gustaría que nuestra hermosa Orihime termine con Ichigo, o con Uryuu, con Byakuya, con Hisagi, o con Hirioki**

 **entonces, pues, decidí darles ese gusto para que cada uno de ustedes tenga su final de la historia con el chico que mas aprecio y afinidad tengan para Orihime.**

 **espero les guste esta idea, y que me digan que les parece en sus comentarios, sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes dejándoles un enorme beso y mis agradecimientos por apoyar y leer este Fanfic, Muchísimas Gracias.**


	21. Invacion al Gotei 13

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **ANTES DE COMENZAR me gustaría muchísimo darles una enorme disculpa a todos, por no haber actualizado recientemente, pero es que estuve en exámenes de la Universidad y aparte me dio Chyncongunya o como se llame y estuve muy mal, me fue de la patada, asi que como disculpa he actualizado doble capitulo, como recompensa por su tiempo de espera y su apoyo**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

CAPITULO 21

Despues de dar la orden de que todos se prepararan para el ataque, el Capitán General se dirigio al Capitan Kuchiki.

Capitán General Kyoraku: prepara a tus hombres para la batalla, repeleremos el ataque antes de que logren traspazar la barrera.

Capitán Kuchiki: si señor - dijo antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a su escuadron.

Capitán General Kyoraku: Ukitake- san – se giró a mirarlo

Capitán Ukitake: ¡Sí!

Capitán General Kyoraku: cubriremos la puerta 2 y 3, trae a tus hombres, nos veremos ahí - dijo mirándolo a los ojos y después se dirigió a las jovenes, en cuanto a ustedes tres, por ningun motivo deberan salir de esta habitación, ¿me entendieron?

Todas: ¡sí!

Capitán General Kyoraku: Muy bien, estaran asalvo aqui - añadio antes de girarse e irse de la habitación.

Orihime miro al Capitan marcharse en silencio y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por todas las molestias que le estaba ocasionando a sus amigos y a las personas que le importaban.

De no ser por ella Hisagi y los demas no tendrian por que estar arriesgando su vida en una inter dimensión desconocida, sus amigos en la sociedad de almas no tendrian que estarla cuidando todo el tiempo y sus amigos en Karakura no la estarian extrañando.

Cerro los ojos frustrada a la vez que apretaba las sabanas que la cubrian de forma impotente.

Juvia miro a Rukia y con voz firme le dijo.

Juvia: no podemos quedarnos qui sin hacer nada, en la dimension Celestial ya habrían puesto a Orihime bajo resguardo absoluto

Rukia: aquí no es la dimencion Celestial, aqui se hacen las cosas de diferente manera y si el Capitán General dice que aqui Orihime estara a salvo, entonces quiere decir que si lo estará - le contesto un poco moloesta por la falta de confianza hacia el Gotei 13, mientras Orihime las escuchaba aun con los ojos cerrados.

Juvia: ... - la miro ceñuda pero no dijo nada por unos segundos y suspiro - quizás aquí hagan, así las cosas, pero yo no puedo evitar actuar como me enseñaron, perdoname, pero hasta que esta situación termine no estaré tranquila - dijo para despues tomar el mango de su Zampakuto y girarse hacia la puerta – are guardia en la puerta.

Rukia: ... - la miro con una ceja levantada antes de relajarse y mirar a Orihime, cuando lo hiso la miro cabizbaja y apretando las sabanas de la cama con fuerza, se disponía a tomarla de la mano para así reconfortarla un poco, pero en cuanto acerco su mano a la suya un gran temblor seguido de un enorme estallido la hiso perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas sobre el piso

Juvia: ¿pero que...? - dijo sosteniendose de un pesado mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Rukia: creo que... Se ha roto la barrera - dijo asustada mirando a la otra chica a los ojos

Juvia: ¡¿Que?!

Rukia: ¡que se ha roto la barrera! - grito para hacerse oír por sobre el ruido que se oia por el mini terremoto que había ocasionado el rompimiento de la barrera

Juvia: ¡si te escuche, pero lo que estoy preguntando es ¿como es eso posible si está hecha con roca espiritual?!

Rukia: ¡¿y yo como diablos voy a saberlo?!- dijo antes de que el suelo dejara de temblar bajo sus pies.

Orihime: ¿están bien? - pregunto preocupada por ambas

Rukia: si – confirmo tratando de ponerse de pie nuevamente sin sentir vertigo por la violenta sacudida

Juvia: ¿si, y tú? - pregunto igualmente preocupada

Orihime: si - miro por la ventana- me pregunto si los demas tambien lo estaran...

.

.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- cerca de la barrera...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

.

El Capitán Kuchiki acababa de llegar al lugar cuando el terremoto habia acabado, detras de el venían corriendo los pocos hombres que quedaban en su escuadron debido a que la gran mayoría habían sido requeridos para la mision a la interdimencion.

Cuando llego se encontró con el muro que limitaba al Gotei 13, con un gran agujero en una de sus partes y mucho polvo y escombros esparcidos en el área, el capitán cubrio su nariz para evitar aspirar el polvo en el aire que aun flotaba a su alrededor por el pequeño derrumbe, y fue ese el momento en el que el enemigo aprovecho para lanzar su primer ataque, en un parpadeo el capitán Kuchiki ya se encontraba fuera del alcanze de una daga que volaba en su dirección y al mismo tiempo había desenvainado su Zanpakuto de su funda y se habia colocado en guardia esperando el siguiente ataque.

Fue en ese momento en el que un grupo de hombres salió de entre las nubes de polvo para atacar al capitán, pero no contaban con que el Teniente Abarai Renji detuviera el primer ataque contra su Capitán utilizando a su Zabimaru en su contra, mandandolos a volar por los aires hasta chocar contra uno de los muros aun en pie.

Capitán Kuchiki: llegas tarde Renji - le reclamo a su subordinado

Renji: lo siento Capitán, peri tenía que encargarme de algo antes

.

.

...-...-...-...- Flash Back ...-...-...-...-...

Momentos antes del terremoto producido por el derrumbamiento de la muralla de piedra espiritual, el Teniente Abarai Renji se encontraba terminando de acomodar los documentos en el escritorio de su Capitán cuando lo sorprendió la violenta sacudida de la barrera al romperse haciendo que todos los papeles y cosas en el escritorio salieran volando por todos lados creando un verdadero desastre a su alrededor.

Renji vio molesto el resultado final de su arduo trabajo y se sintio a punto de estallar en cólera por lo sucedido, cuando de repente entra en la oficina uno de los Shinigamis de su escuadrón avisándole que su capitan los necesitaba a todos en el borde sur de la barrera y sin dar más explicaciones este mismo desapareció de su vista para avisarle a los demas.

Renji suspiro cansado y miro nuevamente el desorden a sus pies, seria mejor que se apresurara a limpiar ese desorden si es que no queria hacer esperar a su Capitán, pues ya le había sentenciado este las consecuencias de si no lo hacia

Así que, sin más opción, comenzó a limpiar todo apresuradamente para llegar a tiempo a donde le mandaban ir.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…- fin de Flash Back…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Renji se situó junto a su capitán y repelió junto a él, el siguiente ataque de los invasores, poco a poco los demás miembros de su escuadrón fueron llegando a la pelea que se estaba ejecutando en el lugar, mientras que al mismo tiempo más invasores se abrían paso hacia el interior del Gotei 13, siendo repelidos por los miembros del escuadrón 6.

Por otro lado un nuevo estallido se hiso escuchar en las puertas lejanas del Gotei 13, una bala de Cañón hecha con fragmentos de piedra espiritual había arrancado las bisagras de la pesada puerta y volado parte de la pared que la sostenía, sobre los escombros que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo se encontraba un hombre mayor vestido con ropajes finos quien portaba una muy bien trabajada mascara de madera que mostraba una expresión feroz a sus adversarios, detrás de él un gran número de hombres le seguían.

Hombre 1: ¡señor!

Hombre mayor: ¡traigan a la chica! – hiso una pausa mientras el humo que le rodeaba se disipaba con el viento - ¡y maten a cualquiera que trate de interferir!

Hombres: ¡SI! – gritaron al unísono mientras levantaban sus espadas en el aire apuntando hacia el cielo en una pose de guerra para después correr hacia el interior del Gotei 13, sin embargo, los primeros en entrar fueron aplastados por el Bankai del Capitán Komamura quien salió de detrás de un árbol mostrando su imponente presencia

Capitán Komamura: ¿iban a alguna parte?

Capitana Soifon: ¡no son bien venidos aquí, intrusos!

Capitán General Kyoraku: por favor márchense y no tendremos que ocuparnos de ustedes – dijo haciendo acto de presencia

Capitán Ukitake: ¡por favor! – pidió amablemente a los recién llegados

Hombre Mayor: … - les miro ceñudo detrás de la máscara y después añadió – Si insisten en detener nuestro paso… ¡Morirán! – grito para después desaparecer de su vista y aparecer frente al Capitán General con su espada desenvainada e intentar asestarle un golpe directo en el hombro, sin embargo, este fue capaz de frenarlo a tiempo utilizando como escudo su Zanpakuto aun dentro de su Vaina – muy rápido – le reconoció al capitán a la vez que se alejaba de él dando un salto hacia atrás

Capitán Ukitake: ¡¿Syunsui estas Bien?! – dijo llegando a su lado cuando el hombre se alejo

Capitán General Kyoraku: estoy bien – le miro con su sonrisa característica para restarle importancia – es bastante fuerte el Viejo – dijo moviendo la mano que había utilizado para parar el golpe, pues esta le calaba un poco por el impacto que había recibido y por la fuerza que había aplicado en ella para parar el golpe.

Hombre mayor: Bastante más fuerte de lo que esperabas ¿eh? – se burló del Capitán – Vayan muchachos – les ordeno para que comenzaran a dispersarse

Soifon: ¡no escaparan! – grito para después correr detrás de un grupo de intrusos y darles caza, al igual que el Capitán Komamura quien Corría detrás de otro grupo más grande junto con algunos de sus subordinados detrás de él.

Hombre mayor: bastantes molestias por una simple chiquilla – les dijo a los dos capitanes restantes – deberían de dejar que nos no la llevásemos de aquí, así no tendrían tantos problemas por su causa

Capitán General Kyoraku: Inoue Orihime es una invitada y una amiga del Gotei 13, protegerla no es un deber, es un privilegio para todos nosotros – Ukitake le miro sorprendido y agradecido a la vez

Hombre Mayor: ¡jajajaja…!, Tontos -se burló de ellos para después tomar con ambas manos su espada y separarla en dos iguales, para después lanzarse contra ellos blandiendo ambas espadas contra ellos

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la zona Suroeste...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Un grupo de intrusos corría siendo perseguidos por otro Grupo de Shinigamis con la insignia del 10ª escuadrón en sus brazos

Shinigami: ¡Alto ahí, cobardes! – grito mientras les pisaba los talones

Intrusa: ¡¿Cobarde yo?, ahora veras quien es una Cobarde! – dice para después girarse con espada en mano hacia sus perseguidores deteniéndose en el proceso

Intruso 1: ¡Mika!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – le pregunto a su compañera

Mika: sigan adelante, me hare cargo de ellos – dijo segura de sus habilidades

Shinigami: ¡alto! - grito al ver que los demás corrían dejando a una de ellos atrás

Mika: ¡Alto ustedes chicos! – dijo desde detrás de su máscara la cual le cubría la mitad del rostro dejando su boca al descubierto

El grupo de Shinigamis se detuvo cuando ella les apunto con su espada, a excepción de tres de ellos que siguieron corriendo detrás de los intrusos por orden de su líder (que era el que les pisaba los talones a los intrusos)

Shinigami: ¿eres bastante valiente como para enfrentarnos?, ¿o bastante tonta? – le pregunto en tono burlón haciendo enfadar aún más a la irascible chica

Mika: ¡jum!, ya lo veremos – dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla

Shinigami: me gusta tu actitud niña, mi nombre es Akihiko Mori y soy el 4to al mando en el Décimo escuadrón.

Mika: ¿El 4ª al mando?, veamos de lo que eres capaz niño, mi nombre es Mika Tsukino y soy quien los mandara a la tumba a todos ustedes – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa medio torcida para infringir miedo lo cual no logro provocar en el

Akihiko: ya lo veremos – sonrió pícaramente jugando con ella haciéndola enojar y provocando que ella atacara primero.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En algún lugar cerca del 4º Escuadrón de Protección…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Intruso 2: ¿deberás fue una buena idea dejar sola a Mika con ese grupo de Shinigamis, Raiden? – le pregunto a quien se había detenido antes cuando Mika se había detenido a hacerle frente a sus perseguidores

Raiden: No tengo la menor duda de que les dará una buena lección a esos perdedores – declaro confiado – de todos modos, tenemos una misión que completar, así que deja de estarte preocupando por ella y concéntrate en el objetivo

Intruso 2: ¡Si Señor!

.

…-…-…-…-…- Dentro del 4° Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-

Hanataro: esto se está poniendo Feo – dijo mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana

Tara: ¡Teniente Hanataro! – dijo corriendo hacia el - ¡Teniente!

Hanataro: ¿Qué sucede Tara?

Tara: la Capitana le manda llamar – dijo entre cortada por la agitación, lo había estado buscando por toda la base

Hanataro: …mmm…

Tara: ¿no piensa ir? – dijo un tanto desesperada por la tranquilidad que despedía el Teniente

Hanataro: mmm… - dijo pensativo tomándose de la barbilla para pensar mejor

Tara: ¿Teniente? – dijo lo más amable que pudo para no sonar irritada

Hanataro: mmm…

Tara: ¡¿Teniente?!- dijo un poco más irritada mirándolo fijamente

Hanataro: mmmm…. Supongo que debo ir primero

Tara: ¡OBVIO! – dijo cayendo de lado por unos momentos, había momentos en los que pensaba que a su Teniente no le carburaba muy bien el cerebro y eso la frustraba al grado de querer golpearlo de vez en cuando como a los televisores viejos a los que se les pegaba en la superficie con la esperanza de que estos funcionasen correctamente de nuevo.

Con paso lento el Teniente fue avanzando rumbo al despacho de la Capitana mientras la joven Shinigami lo observaba desde lejos frustrándose a cada momento más y más, molesta bufo maldiciendo en voz baja para después salir corriendo en dirección a su Teniente y agarrarlo por el brazo para correr con el hacia el despacho de su amada capitana mientras su cabello de Sirena y su Teniente papaloteaban en el aire por la carrera de lo rápido que esta corría.

.

…-…-…-…- En la habitación de Orihime unos minutos después…-…-…-…-

Un nuevo estallido se hiso presente, pero esta vez el estruendo de la explosión había sonado más fuerte que las veces anteriores, lo cual indicaba que este se había producido cerca de su ubicación, Con el Kamisama en la boca Juvia desenvaino su Zanpakuto y lo apunto en dirección hacia la puerta en caso de que algún intruso tratase de entrar por ella, mientras que Rukia hacia lo mismo mientras se situaba junto a su amiga Orihime quien aún estaba postrada en la cama sin poder moverse debido a la debilidad de sus piernas.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en la Pelea con los Intrusos…-…-…-…-…-…-

…-…-…- Con el Capitán General…-…-…-

Hombre Mayor: sois muy hábiles en el combate – les dijo a ambos hombres – pero puedo sentir que ya se estáis cansando los dos

Capitán Ukitake: lo mismo decimos de ti

Hombre Mayor: saben que están perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no es así?, eventualmente la chica terminara en nuestras manos y ustedes ya no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¿Qué es lo que buscan hacer con Orihime?

Hombre Mayor: como se nota la ignorancia del Gotei 13, ¿acaso no conocen quien es ella?

Capitán ukitake: ¿a qué te refieres?

Hombre Mayor: Así que no lo saben – confirmo sus sospechas – entonces no les diré nada, perderán por su ignorancia Shinigamis tontos – termino de decir e inmediatamente después lanzo un ataque en contra de ambos capitanes

.

.

…-…-…-…-…- en la Batalla cerca del 4° Escuadrón…-…-…-

Mika: eres hábil – dijo entre cortada por el cansancio – no… pensé … que… que fueras tan bueno

En esos momentos los miembros del Grupo de Shinigamis que la habían estado persiguiendo para detenerla a ella y a sus compañeros yacían tirados en el suelo heridos o Exhaustos por la lucha contra la Chica peli rosa, a excepción del chico que los guiaba

Akihiko: lo mismo digo – dijo apenas con Fluidez debido a su agitación

Mika: ¡basta de juegos! – dijo poniéndose seria e incorporándose una vez que recupero el aliento – no permitiré que me comparen con alguien como tu

Akihiko: ¿comparar?, pero si no me llegas ni a los talones – le acuso a la chica

Mika: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – dijo irritada

Akihiko: lo que escuchaste niñita – rio despreocupadamente por unos segundos antes de tener que esquivar un ataque de frente que le había propinado la chica encolerizada para hacerlo callar

Mika: ¡CALLATE! – dijo cuándo había tratado de atinar el golpe en contra de su adversario - ¡me tienes harta!, no seguirás burlándote de mí! – la chica le acuso con el dedo índice para hacer énfasis a sus palabras – ¡tu… morirás por mi mano!

Akihiko: muéstrame lo que tienes – dijo provocándola

Mika: ja… tú lo has pedido – empuño su espada con Fuerza y esta se transformó en una Zanpakuto

Akihiko: Pero ¿qué? – dijo sorprendido ante lo que veía

Mika: no todo lo que no brilla es cobre… y no todo lo que brilla es Oro – dijo sonriendo victoriosa de haberlo sorprendido – ¡BANKAI! – una fuerte luz blanca salió desde su Zanpakuto serpenteando desde el mango hasta la punta de la Espada, cambiando su color de uno plateado a uno Blanco nieve, cuando termino de cambiar de color del mango de la Zanpakuto se formó una empuñadura más larga, formando una Lanza como resultado final, era una lanza de hielo que destellaba cristalina con el sol, los labios de la joven se habían tornado de un hermoso azul hielo al igual que su máscara, la cual ya no Hera de madera si no de hielo solido adornada con espirales pequeñas en relieve también hechas de hielo – Renace "Yukiko" y congélalo todo – miro seria al hombre frente a ella buscando su reacción y para su satisfacción este se mostraba sorprendido y un tanto confuso

Después de recuperar el hilo de la situación el joven Shinigami sonrió de Oreja a Oreja mirándola satisfecho por la situación, ciertamente no se lo esperaba, sin embargo, también tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella ocultaba algo desde el principio.

Akihiko: veamos de que estas hecha

Mika: lo mismo digo

Akihiko: ¡BANKAI! – grito e inmediatamente su Zanpakuto se transformó en un pesado guante de piedra en su mano izquierda y en un grueso escudo sobre su brazo derecho – Iwao, el hombre de piedra destrózalo todo.

Mika: interesante… - le miro con la comisura de su labio levantada en una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa torcida – ¡veamos quien es el mejor entonces! – grito corriendo hacia el con su lanza.

.

.

.…-…-…-…-…-4to escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-

Capitana Isane: Tengo el presentimiento de que estaremos bajo a taque en cualquier momento – le compartió sus preocupaciones a su Confiable Teniente

Teniente Hanataro: que es lo que piensa hacer al respecto, Capitana

Capitana Isane: pelearemos contra quien intente ingresar a estas instalaciones – ante esas palabras Hanataro sonrió, sabía que su capitana tenía dudas sobre qué es lo que debería hacer, cuando de tomar decisiones se trataba, sabía que le costaba confiar en ella misma en esas situaciones y le alegraba que finalmente no le pidiera consejo sobre ello, si no que ella misma decidiera que hacer al respecto de la situación - ¡Hanataro! – llamo su atención

Hanataro: ¡Sí!

Capitana Isane: lleva a un grupo de los más fuertes hacia donde están las chicas y que las resguarden, Tara ira con otro grupo y se quedaran en la entrada para repeler su llegada, en cuanto a mi aguardare los resultados desde la zona central del escuadrón, seré el paso intermedio para llegar a Orihime, si intentan ir hacia ella, tendrán que vencerme primero.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Con el Capitán Kuchiki y Renji…-…-…-. -…-….-….-…-

Renji: ¡MALDITOS! – grito mientras se quitaba de encima a uno de los atacantes - ¡¿de dónde salen tantos?!

Capitán Kuchiki: ¡concéntrate Renji!

Renji: ¡si capitán!

Renji miro a su alrededor y vio a una joven con una máscara blanca de madera sentada en medio del derrumbe, en sus manos tenía una Zanpakuto desenvainada que tocaba con la punta el suelo y de esta se veía como una especie de silueta serpenteante que llegaba hacia él.

Renji: ¡¿una ilusión?! – dijo sorprendido, todo ese tiempo había estado peleando contra unas meras ilusiones, la chica al verse descubierta sonrió pícaramente al Teniente y se deshizo de su chaqueta la cual le cubría gran parte del cuello y cabeza, dejándola que se la llevara el viento al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba de los escombros donde estaba sentada, usando Shunpo corrió hacia el con su Zanpakuto en mano y apareció justo detrás de él y lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un beso en la mejilla al teniente - ¡¿pero qué?! – dijo sonrojado al ser tomado por sorpresa

Chica: eres lindo – dijo juguetonamente con una voz suave y seductora – pero, somos enemigos, por lo que debes morir – dijo lo último subiendo el tono de voz y arremetiendo contra el teniente

Renji: lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo – le dijo a la chica quien parecía un poco desilusionada por sus palabras

Chica: que lastima porque tú el mío si – le propicio un golpe con el mango de su Zanpakuto sacándole el aire, haciendo que el Teniente se sujetara el estómago, tomo con una mano la barbilla del teniente y sonrió cuando este la miro a sus ojos color Ámbar – desearía que estuviéramos en el mismo bando cariño – sin previo aviso le beso en la mejilla una vez más, cuando el Teniente sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla inmediatamente retrocedió alejándose de ella

Renji: ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?! – dijo extremadamente sonrojado

Chica: mi nombre es Hana no lo olvides, Ca -ri -ño – dijo canturreando la última palabra con énfasis.

…-…-…-…- Con el Capitán Kuchiki…-…-…-…-

Hombre: eres hábil chiquillo, me impresionas, pero me pregunto que harás cuando te enfrentes a mi Bankai

Capitán Kuchiki: ¿Bankai? – dijo deteniéndose

Hombre: así es, Ban-kai – remarco el nombre de la técnica para hacer énfasis en su importancia – los más importantes aquí presentes poseemos uno – dijo orgullosamente haciendo que Byakuya frunciera el entre cejo analizando sus palabras – por tus ropas eres un Capitán, debo decir que esta será la primera vez que me enfrentare a uno, será una experiencia inmemorable, aunque… me gustaría mejor haberme enfrentado a alguien más fuerte que tú, alguien como el ex antiguo capitán del gotei 13, ese sin dudas estaría a mí mismo nivel – dijo burlonamente despreciando al capitán

Capitán Byakuya: mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki y soy uno de los Capitanes más fuertes de todo el Gotei 13, mi familia entera ha estado al servicio de la sociedad de las almas, se me considera uno de los capitanes más capaces de todo el Gotei, no se atreva a subestimar mi fuerza y aun mas no se atreva a comparar las suyas con las del antiguo Capitán General.

Hombre: hum…. ya veremos

.

…-…-…-…-…- Con el Capitán Mayuri…-…-.

Capitán Mayuri: Nemu

Nemu: ¡¿Si capitán?!

Capitán Mayuri: puedes atrapar a los que consideres nos serán útiles – le autorizo a su Teniente – harán falta algunos para probar nuestro invento

Nemu: ¡Si capitán! – dijo antes de comenzar a correr y a atacar a quienes estaban frente a ella.

Hombre 2: mandas a tu Teniente a luchar y tú no harás nada, ¿Capitán?

Capitán Mayuri: ¿Eso debe de importarte a ti? – le miro de reojo sin voltearse a verlo de frente

Hombre 2: jajaja… supongo que no…. Pero es por eso que no soporto a los Capitanes como tú – en ese momento un destello rojo salió desde el orificio del ojo de la máscara - ¡Bankai!

Capitán Mayuri: ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto confundido

Después de que el misterioso hombre dijera aquellas palabras a las cuales el Capitán Mayuri solo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de la boca de Capitanes y de alguno que otro teniente, una onda de viento y humo hiso que sus ropajes volaran alborotados y tuviera que cubrirse un poco la cara, cuando el humo se disipo frente a él estaba un hombre desaliñado vestido con un haori descolorido color morado y una Zanpakuto que le doblaba el tamaño simulando una lanza dorada de un extremo y del otro lo que parecía ser un cañón.

Capitán Mayuri: …. – lo miro con expresión sorprendida por unos instantes hasta que la comisura de sus labios comenzó a curvarse lentamente hacia una mueca lo suficientemente clara como para decir que era una sonrisa - ¡Interesante! – admitió maravillado – veamos de lo que Heres capaz de hacer con ese extraño poder tuyo

.

.

.

…-…-…-…- a las afueras del Gotei 13, durante el ataque…-…-…-…-

Un chico pelirrojo miraba todo lo que sucedía desde la seguridad de un árbol, su semblante era caótico, estaba en medio de una disputa mental, con un suspiro profundo tomo con ambas manos la máscara que varios minutos antes le había entregado su familiar en las manos y la miro despreciativamente por unos minutos, suspirando resignado finalmente se la coloco en el rostro para cubrir su identidad, logrando con esto que su cabello cambiara a un color más oscuro dejando de ser rojo a ser uno negro y que sus ojos verdes también se convirtieran en unos negros y vacíos ojos, ato las cintas a su cabeza para sujetar la máscara y miro hacia las instalaciones del Gotei 13 impotente una última vez antes de saltar hacia el suelo y correr hacia el interior.

.

…-…-…-…-con los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku…-…-…-…-

Hombre mayor: son unos estorbos para nuestra victoria, deberían unirse a nosotros así tendrán un futuro asegurado en nuestro orden

Capitán General Kyoraku: no gracias, nos gustan las cosas tal y como está justo ahora – en ese momento un pedazo de pared cayó al suelo haciendo ruido – bueno casi como están ahora, lo que quiero decir es que…

Capitán Ukitake: concéntrate Kyoraku

Capitán General Kyoraku: em… si… - tomo su Zanpakuto con más fuerza y miro de nuevo al hombre frente a ellos.

Hombre mayor: son desesperantes – en ese momento el joven llego y se paró junto a el – llegas tarde jovencito

Hiroki: lo siento Tío

Hombre mayor: bien, al menos ya estás aquí, después hablaremos sobre qué fue lo que te retraso, ahora ve por ella – al decir esto Hiroki paso por en medio de ambos capitanes con su Shunpo haciendo que ambos desviaran sus miradas por una fracción de segundo para detenerlo, pero fue regresada su atención bruscamente por el hombre mayor con quien anteriormente habían estado peleando - ¡ustedes son míos! – dijo cuándo llevo sus espadas hacia el frente para atacarlos – ¡no se distraigan!

Los capitanes frenaron su ataque con sus Zanpakutos y lo repelieron hacia atrás haciéndolo retroceder por primera vez en toda la pelea

Capitán Ukitake: ¡basta de esto y retira a tus hombres! – dijo enojado

Hombre mayor: esto no terminara hasta que el trono sea ocupado nuevamente por quien es el heredero legitimo

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¿El heredero legitimo? – preguntó en voz baja para sí mismo

Hombre mayor: cuando él se siente de nuevo en el trono quienes lo apoyaron recibirán lo que se merecen.

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¿Qué tienen que ver las disputas por el trono celestial con Orihime Inoue?

Hombre mayor: ella es la piedra angular que ayudara a que eso pase

Capitán Ukitake: ¿Por sus poderes? – como respuesta el hombre mayor solo rio antes de continuar con sus ataques más activamente que antes.

.

.

…-…-…-…- a las afueras del 4to Escuadrón…-…-…-…-

Tara: ¡estén alertas!

Subordinados: ¡si, señora!

Tara: ¡quiero que estén atentos a cualquier sonido o cosa sospechosa que encuentren y escuchen, el enemigo ya está dentro del Gotei 13, y no dudara en acabar con ustedes si titubean en…

Raiden: ¡ni yo mismo lo habría dicho mejor dulzura! – grito al mismo tiempo en el que salía desde detrás de unos arbustos y le lanzaba una cuchilla que parecía ser un Kunai

Tara: ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – dijo cubriéndose con su Zanpakuto para evitar el golpe del cuchillo, al mismo tiempo en el que se sentía ofendida por ser atacada con tan insignificante arma.

El chico salto hacia ella y cayó a un par de metros de distancia, cuando aterrizo corrió hacia ella tomando el mango de su Zanpakuto con su mano derecha, pero sin desenvainarla, mientras su grupo corría detrás de él listos para atacar a quienes les impedían el paso, la joven con cabellos de sirena gruño al ver aproximarse al intruso que parecía de su misma edad.

Tara: o eres valiente… o eres Idiota…. – dijo en voz baja viendo el acto tan imprudente de su enemigo, llevo su mano al mango de su zanpakuto y la desenvaino mientras de ponía en guardia lista para enfrentarlo

Raiden: me han llamado ambos, y la verdad…. No me importa – con la Zanpakuto aun en su vaina golpeo el hombro de la chica haciendo que soltara súbitamente su arma y esta callera estrepitosamente al suelo levantando polvo – la verdad… yo me considero solo como… el mejor en el tablero, jajaja – rio sintiéndose supremo por haberla vencido tan fácilmente

Tara: ¿Cómo…? – se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia el frente, unos segundos antes lo había tenido a un par de metros frente a ella y en menos de un segundo él ya estaba a su lado y le había asestado un golpe que la había obligado a dejar caer su pesada Zanpakuto – mi Takeo-yuu… él ni siquiera me dejo utilizarlo… ¿Qué clase de técnica tiene su Zanpakuto? – cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetando su hombro, el cual se sentía sumamente entumido y adolorido

Raiden: una técnica que no eres merecedora de ver nuevamente – dijo pasando de largo a la Chica, avanzando hacia el interior del escuadrón, cuando abrió las puertas se encontró con varios shinigamis impidiéndole el camino, haciendo que se detuviera y los mirara divertido – parece… que comenzó la fiesta – los miro a todos ponerse en guardia para después añadir- lastima… que se tengan que ir a dormir tan pronto – deslizo un poco la hoja de su Zanpakuto fuera de su vaina haciendo que un pequeño destello color ámbar brillase en toda la estancia, inmediatamente todos los que habían mirado el destello cayeron al suelo desmayados

Capitana Isane: ¡CUBRAN SUS OJOS! – Grito en cuanto vio la técnica del muchacho, haciendo que este chasqueara la lengua molesto cuando la escucho gritar

Raiden: la Capitana ha aparecido – escupió la primera palabra con asco y después añadió – veamos qué tan buena eres Capitana, pero ahora no… me ocupare de ti más tarde, ahora por mientras y en mi lugar se hará cargo de ti mi querido amigo – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que un hombre alto y corpulento pasara con un enorme martillo en las manos – te presento a Hotaka, quien a pesar de que su nombre signifique que sea alguien a quien le gustan hacer las cosas despacio, no se aplica para nada a su personalidad – rio mientras el hombre corría hacia la capitana para atacarla, con su martillo en alto.

Mientras corría hacia la capitana otros Shinigamis intentaban detener al enorme sujeto en su ataque, pero este era muy fuerte, con un par de golpes mando a volar a 5 Shinigamis en varias direcciones cada vez que abanicaba su gran maso, cuando estuvo a un par de metros la capitana, ella utilizo Shunpo y le ataco de frente haciéndolo retroceder con una herida en el rostro.

Capitana Isane: tendrás que hacer más que eso para vencerme – declaro al hombre del maso y miro al hombre que se había quedado detrás pero ya no estaba ahí - ¡Desapareció! – dijo sorprendida y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones buscándolo.

Hotaka: ¡estas luchando contra mí! – le recordó a la Capitana sacándola de su concentración en el otro sujeto – ¡no creas que me vencerás con solo un golpe de tu Zanpakuto, no te creas tan superior a mí!

Isane esquivo el golpe del mazo saltando por encima de este e impulsándose con el salto hacia el hombre y le golpeo con su Zanpakuto en el hombro hiriéndolo levemente

Capitana Isane: mi Zanpakuto no le hiso gran cosa, tiene mucha fuerza espiritual dentro de él, creo que tendré que ponerme más seria – dijo aumentando su presión espiritual para atacar nuevamente a su rival.

.

.

…-…-…-…- fuera de la habitación de Orihime en el 4º escuadrón…-…-…-…-

Hanataro: no olviden que deben de atacar al enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, es de suma importancia que no pasen esas puertas y ataquen a Ori…

Raiden: …hime… - completo interrumpiendo al Teniente

Hanataro: han llegado

Shinigami1: el enemigo ha llegado hasta aquí

Shinigami2: eso quiere decir que han vencido a nuestra capitana

Shinigami3: oh... no… que haremos, debe ser demasiado fuerte si venció a nuestra capitana…

El frenesí comenzó a aumentar ante las millones de preguntas de quienes acompañaban al joven Teniente, un frenesí lleno de incertidumbre y miedo por la situación actual

Raiden: jajaja… los del 4º Escuadrón son una bola de gallinas buenas para nada – este comentario hiso que Hanataro cerrara la boca y adoptara una expresión más fiera

Hanataro: el 4º escuadrón no es como dices, y yo te lo demostrare – dijo tomando su zanpakuto entre sus manos – Además de que es imposible que alguien como él haya podido derrotar a nuestra capitana, debió de haberse escabullido mientras ella peleaba con los demás – les dijo a los demás para calmarlos – podemos con el – les aseguro

Raiden: ya veremos – dijo sacando un poco más el filo de su Zanpakuto fuera de su vaina mostrando más de la afilada hoja – traten de vencerme

Avanzaron velozmente un grupo de 6 Shinigamis hacia él, pero fueron repelidos por una onda de luz color ámbar que los cegó e hiso retroceder bajo la atenta mirada de Hanataro, e inmediatamente otro grupo más se acercó a remplazarlos en la pelea, sin embargo, sus golpes eran desviados por las manos del intruso, mandándolos a volar por los aires uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron de pie 5 Shinigamis y el teniente Hanataro

Raiden: como dije, no son rivales

Hanataro: no teman – les dijo a sus hombres - aún no ha terminado – dijo avanzando hacia el intruso mientras tomaba con fuerza en su mano su Zanpakuto sin retirarla del forro

Raiden: ¡ah... ¿no?!, ¿crees que puedes vencerme, debilucho?

Hanataro: no lo creo…. – dijo serio – pero lo intentare – dijo lleno de determinación para después desaparecer de su vista y después aparecer detrás del sujeto dejándolo con la boca abierta por el repentino movimiento del escuálido chico

Raiden: - pensando "es pequeño y rápido, se movió sin que si quiera lo notara" cubrió un golpe a su espalda y salto para quedar lejos del Teniente "no permitiré que me vuelva a tomar por sorpresa un escurridizo debilucho como el, no es rival para mí", Continúo atacándolo y defendiéndose del pequeño Hanataro

Hanataro: - pensando" es hábil, no hay duda de que tuvo que habérsele escurrido de la pelea a nuestra capitana, pero lo que él no sabe es que yo también tengo un as bajo la manga", "aunque para usarlo, debo de estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, pues solo tengo una oportunidad"

Hanataro y el continuaron peleando con todas sus fuerzas, Raiden esquivando los ataques del Teniente y Hanataro tratando de asestarle un par de golpes, ante los ojos de los espectadores solo se veían un par de figuras humanoides yendo de un lado hacia otro y de vez en cuando se veían sus cuerpos estáticos tratando de repeler el ataque del otro, un salto por aquí, un salto por haya, un ataque directo una defensa baja, un golpe sucio por parte de Raiden hiso que Hanataro retrocediera adolorido sosteniéndose el estómago, le había pateado el estómago en un intento por quitárselo de encima.

Raiden: eres hábil chico, pero no eres rival para mi

Hanataro: y tú eres muy fuerte para mí, pero yo soy más inteligente que tu – le sonrió por unos momentos antes de desaparecer de su vista y le acertara un par de golpes en la espalda con su Zanpakuto.

Raiden se volteo para hacerle frente, su espalda no sangraba en lo absoluto, pero aun así se sentía incómodo, golpeo una vez más al Teniente en el rostro, pero este terco en su empeño por asestarle un nuevo golpe con su Zanpakuto siguió con su ataque y le roso la mejilla con el filo de la espada, después de un par de golpes más Hanataro le lanzo su ataque final al intruso, tomándolo por sorpresa con su **Hisagomaru.**

 **Hanataro: ¡Akeiro Hisagomaru!** – grito cuando la barra medidora Roja de su Zanpakuto estuvo completamente llena, haciendo que esta se transformase en un pequeño escalpelo, corrió lo más deprisa que pudo y lo encajo en el pecho de su enemigo hiriéndolo gravemente (Recordemos que el ataque especial de la Zanpakuto de Hanataro es similar a la de un Zero)

Raiden: ¡Gha! – grito al recibir el golpe del Teniente directamente sobre su pecho.

Hanataro: ¿lo hice? – se preguntó a si mismo observando la escena

Raiden: ¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo has podido herirme? – dijo apretándose el pecho con fuerza para evitar que más sangre fluyera fuera de él, mientras el humo resultante del ataque se desvanecía poco a poco revelando sus heridas a los espectadores.

Shinigami 1: ¡el Teniente Hanataro le ha herido gravemente!

Shinigami 4: ¡Viva nuestro Teniente!

Shinigamis: ¡Viva!, ¡Viva! – dijeron al unísono animados mientras Hanataro los miraba sin mucho ánimo, pues él no creía que hubiera hecho gran cosa en realidad (siempre tan humilde por eso lo amo, es tan lindo e inocente)

Raiden: ¡¿crees que con eso me has ganado?! – respiro entre cortadamente sosteniéndose la herida adolorido - ¡¿crees que con solo eso puedes vencerme?!, ¡JAMAS! – desenfundo completamente su Zanpakuto tomando por sorpresa a todos por su repentino acto, Hanataro se puso en guardia en cuanto lo vio acercarse a él - ¡TE MATARE! – declaro abiertamente amenazando al Teniente

La Zanpakuto se movió violentamente en la dirección del escuálido Teniente, tan filosa y fría corto el viento en su camino hasta el joven Hanataro, pero este le esquivo como pudo haciéndose a un lado, dejando pasar la afilada hoja de metal dorada cerca de su rostro rosándole la mejilla.

Hanataro: ¡eso estuvo cerca! – dijo un poco asustado limpiándose la mejilla – lo he esquivado por apenas unos milímetros, debo tener cuidado

Shinigami3: ¡Tenga cuidado Teniente!

Shinigami 2: ¡Usted Puede, Teniente Hanataro!

Hanataro: Chicos…. – miro en su dirección con una expresión sencilla de agradecimiento

Raiden: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a esquivar mi ataque?, insecto!

Hanataro: …. – le miro serio sin mucho ánimo por contestarle algo

Raiden: te voy a … - se sostuvo la herida que comenzó a sangrar más fluidamente, se disponía a continuar con su ataque cuando una mano le tomo por el hombro – um… Hiro…ki….

Hiroki: yo me carga liebre

Raiden: aun puedo pelear…

Hiroki: es una orden – dijo adelantándosele tomando la posición de líder que le correspondía

Hanataro: …eh… - miro al recién llegado de pies a cabeza por unos instantes en cuanto entro en su rango de visión y después se puso en guardia esperando por su primer movimiento, a pesar de que su Zanpakuto se encontraba un poco inutilizable por el momento, hasta que se recargara, él le daría toda la pelea que fuera capaz de darle con tal de mantenerlo fuera de la habitación en la que estaban sus amigas.

Hiroki: eres admirable a pesar de no tener tu Zanpakuto en óptimas condiciones trates de defender a tus amigos – le dijo al Joven teniente quien bajo solo por una fracción de segundo la guardia al escuchar las palabras del recién llegado, al parecer todos sabían que Inoue Orihime se encontraba exactamente en esa sección del 4º Escuadrón, lo que confirmaba la teoría de que en las filas del Gotei 13 había un traidor.

Hanataro: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que tras esta puerta se encuentra Inoue Orihime?

Hiroki: digamos que es solo un pequeño instinto el que me lo dice

Hanataro: ¿instinto?

Raiden: Hiroki, ¿Qué estas esperando?, acaba con esos debiluchos buenos para nada y completa la misión

Hiroki: paciencia, Raiden

Raiden: ¡Pero...! – comenzó impaciente pero la mirada severa de Hiroki lo detuvo – sh… como quieras – renegó desviando la mirada y comenzando a atender sus heridas

Hiroki: - pensando "no tiene por qué ser así", camino hacia ellos a paso lento, "aún se pueden revertir las cosas, ¿Cierto?, ¿puedo hacer algo para cambiar esto sin levantar sospechas?" – tomo con fuerza el mango de su Zanpakuto y de un solo movimiento fluido la saco de su vaina y pronuncio las palabras Bankai de forma insegura mirando a los Shinigamis frente a el – Diosa de las sombras baila – su Zanpakuto se convirtió nuevamente en una enorme lanza, pero algo era diferente esta vez, al contrario de su Shikai que solo era una simple lanza, su bankai era mucho más pesado y afilado que antes a simple vista, con un rápido movimiento lanzo su ataque contra quienes estaban frente a él dejándolos inmovilizados en sus lugares mientras el pasaba de largo por su lado dejándolos desconcertados.

Hanataro: ¡NO! – grito al verlo correr en dirección al cuarto donde estaban las chicas, pero Hiroki hiso caso omiso de su petición, a la vez que el tal Raiden reía, ante las caras impotentes de los shinigamis - ¡no puede ser! – dijo forcejeando con su cuerpo tratando de moverlo, pero no obtenía respuesta de este en lo absoluto por más que tratase de moverse

Raiden: ¡Es inútil niño!

Hanataro: ¡¿Podrías callarte?!, estoy harto de estarte escuchando, durante toda la pelea no has hecho nada más que vanagloriarte y decir lo superior que eres de los demás

Raiden: jajaja… sí que tienes agallas niño, pero yo en tu lugar no enfrentaría así al enemigo, no siendo una de las víctimas de la técnica del Bankai de Hiroki

Hanataro: … - le miro ceñudo, al parecer el intruso no tenía la menor intención de mantenerse en silencio y cuidar solamente de sus heridas

Raiden: mi Katsu Kohaku, puede hacer que las personas caigan dormidas con solo ver su reflejo, si las toco con ella, caen al suelo cansados y sin fuerzas en la zona donde los toque, ahora… si te corto con ella tu fuerza se debilita gradualmente hasta que caes al suelo completamente dormido, incluso si lo deseo puedo meter pesadillas en tu cabeza durante semanas, pero la Diosa de las sombras de Hiroki es otra cosa muy diferente, ella puede manipular tu cuerpo al manipular tu sombra

Hanataro: ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – dijo sorprendido con los ojos abiertos y después miro hacia el suelo, bajo sus pies su sombra estaba unida a la de los demás Shinigamis que no se podían mover

Raiden: tu sombra y la de tus subordinados están unidas, es por eso que ninguno de ustedes se puede mover por su cuenta sin causar un movimiento involuntario a los demás, ahora imagínate si él se robara tu sombra – dijo con malicia – de – sa- pa- re- ce- ri- as – canturrio la respuesta haciendo que Hanataro se sintiera aún más preocupado por la situación – y eso solo durara hasta que Hiroki deshaga su Bankai.

Hiroki avanzo a toda velocidad hacia la habitación en donde sentía que se encontraba Orihime, y mientras lo hacía, sentía que su corazón se oprimía sobre su pecho a cada paso que daba, a cada centímetro que acortaba la distancia de su presencia y la suya, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho y sus latidos se aceleraban, sabía que ella no esperaría verlo ahí en esos momentos, sabía que talvez ella se decepcionaría por el camino que él estaba tomando, pero en esos momentos nada le importaba más que estar junto a ella y verla de nuevo, estando ahí, en la misma habitación que ella, tomaría la decisión definitiva que cambiaría el destino que le deparaba, el Cambiaria las cosas, lo haría, de eso estaba seguro.

.

 _ **Notas Curiosa:**_

.

 ***El nombre de la Intrusa es Mika que significa Bella y lista, Su apellido Tsukino significa campo de luna**

 **Y su Zanpakuto se llama Yukiko que significa Hija de la Nieve**

 **.**

 ***El nombre Akihiko significa Príncipe resplandeciente, su apellido Mori significa Bosque**

 **Y su Zanpakuto Iwao que significa hombre de piedra**

 **.**

 ***Raiden significa dios de la tempestad**

 **Su Zanpakuto Katsu que significa victorioso y Kohaku que significa ámbar por lo tanto el nombre de su Zanpakuto es Ámbar victorioso**

 **.**

 ***La Zanpakuto de Tara se llama Takeo-Yuu que significa Takeo: "Guerrero" y Yuu: "Superior" por lo tanto su nombre significa Gurrero Superior**

 **.**

 ***Recordemos que Hisagomaru es la Zanpakuto de Hanataro, y significa Calabaza en japonés y su Shikai completo es Akeiro Hisagomaru que significa Calabaza carmesí**

 **.**

 _ **Saludos**_

 **.**

 **yuli2401 hermosa muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que esta siga siendo tu pareja favorita y también que e aya gustado el beso, saludos y un beso enorme por haber sido la primera en comentar el Capitulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

 **.**

 **Ichihimefan26 me gusto tu comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te siga gustando este Fanfic, espero que este Capitulo y el siguiente también sean de tu agrado, un beso**

 **.**

 **LadyBry me alegra mucho que te gustara como describí el mundo de Orihime, la verdad yo también pienso de esa manera de Orihime, por eso es uno, si no es que es mi súper personaje favorito, por que es fuerte y es un personaje que tiene mucho que dar a mi parecer y la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas planeadas para ella en este Fanfic, una de ellas es que despierte un nuevo poder, pero para ello hará falta la ayuda de un viejo amigo, me alegra que apoyes lo de los finales alternativos, es algo que me gustaría hacer también, la verdad espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo y del siguiente, te mando un enorme beso y un fuerte abrazo, siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios.**

 **.**

 **Un ultimo saludo a mi Fan numero 1 Juvia, espero saber pronto de ti, nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo, un beso hermosa, espero te guste este capitulo**

 **.**

 _ **Adelantos**_

 **.**

 **pues adelantos no hay en esta ocasión porque he actualizado doble esta vez, asi que ya tiene doble capitulo quizás en el siguiente les haga un spoiler o algo así, ya veré**


	22. el Plan de Hiroki y laDesicion deOrihime

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Bono por la larga Espera. Atte.- Orihime94**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.** Capítulo 22

Raiden: Hiroki, ¿Qué estas esperando?, acaba con esos debiluchos buenos para nada y completa la misión

Hiroki: paciencia, Raiden

Raiden: ¡Pero...! – comenzó impaciente pero la mirada severa de Hiroki lo detuvo – sh… como quieras – renegó desviando la mirada y comenzando a atender sus heridas

Hiroki: - pensando "no tiene por qué ser así", camino hacia ellos a paso lento, "aún se pueden revertir las cosas, ¿Cierto?, ¿puedo hacer algo para cambiar esto sin levantar sospechas?" – tomo con fuerza el mango de su Zanpakuto y de un solo movimiento fluido la saco de su vaina y pronuncio las palabras Bankai de forma insegura mirando a los Shinigamis frente a el – Diosa de las sombras baila – su Zanpakuto se convirtió nuevamente en una enorme lanza, pero algo era diferente esta vez, al contrario de su Shikai que solo era una simple lanza, su bankai era mucho más pesado y afilado que antes a simple vista, con un rápido movimiento lanzo su ataque contra quienes estaban frente a él dejándolos inmovilizados en sus lugares mientras el pasaba de largo por su lado dejándolos desconcertados.

Hanataro: ¡NO! – grito al verlo correr en dirección al cuarto donde estaban las chicas, pero Hiroki hiso caso omiso de su petición, a la vez que el tal Raiden reía, ante las caras impotentes de los shinigamis - ¡no puede ser! – dijo forcejeando con su cuerpo tratando de moverlo, pero no obtenía respuesta de este en lo absoluto por más que tratase de moverse

Raiden: ¡Es inútil niño!

Hanataro: ¡¿Podrías callarte?!, estoy harto de estarte escuchando, durante toda la pelea no has hecho nada más que vanagloriarte y decir lo superior que eres de los demás

Raiden: jajaja… sí que tienes agallas niño, pero yo en tu lugar no enfrentaría así al enemigo, no siendo una de las víctimas de la técnica del Bankai de Hiroki

Hanataro: … - le miro ceñudo, al parecer el intruso no tenía la menor intención de mantenerse en silencio y cuidar solamente de sus heridas

Raiden: mi Katsu Kohaku, puede hacer que las personas caigan dormidas con solo ver su reflejo, si las toco con ella, caen al suelo cansados y sin fuerzas en la zona donde los toque, ahora… si te corto con ella tu fuerza se debilita gradualmente hasta que caes al suelo completamente dormido, incluso si lo deseo puedo meter pesadillas en tu cabeza durante semanas, pero la Diosa de las sombras de Hiroki es otra cosa muy diferente, ella puede manipular tu cuerpo al manipular tu sombra

Hanataro: ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – dijo sorprendido con los ojos abiertos y después miro hacia el suelo, bajo sus pies su sombra estaba unida a la de los demás Shinigamis que no se podían mover

Raiden: tu sombra y la de tus subordinados están unidas, es por eso que ninguno de ustedes se puede mover por su cuenta sin causar un movimiento involuntario a los demás, ahora imagínate si él se robara tu sombra – dijo con malicia – de – sa- pa- re- ce- ri- as – canturrio la respuesta haciendo que Hanataro se sintiera aún más preocupado por la situación – y eso solo durara hasta que Hiroki deshaga su Bankai – dijo refiriéndose a la atadura

Hiroki avanzo a toda velocidad hacia la habitación en donde sentía que se encontraba Orihime, y mientras lo hacía, sentía que su corazón se oprimía sobre su pecho a cada paso que daba, a cada centímetro que acortaba la distancia de su presencia y la suya, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho y sus latidos se aceleraban, sabía que ella no esperaría verlo ahí en esos momentos, sabía que talvez ella se decepcionaría por el camino que él estaba tomando, pero en esos momentos nada le importaba más que estar junto a ella y verla de nuevo, estando ahí, en la misma habitación que ella, tomaría la decisión definitiva que cambiaría el destino que le deparaba, el Cambiaria las cosas, lo haría, de eso estaba seguro.

Recorrió los últimos pasos por el pasillo caminando para tratar de acompasar su respiración, cuando llego finalmente frente a la puerta pudo ver una silueta moverse intranquila desde el otro lado, Hiroki sonrió al imaginarse a una de las chicas que siempre acompañaba a Orihime parada detrás de esta haciendo guardia para repeler al enemigo en cuanto entrara, movió una vez más su lanza en dirección a la puerta y un ruido sordo se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación, abrió la puerta de par en par y observo la escena que había dentro, en el suelo a pocos centímetros de la puerta se encontraba la prima de Orihime, Juvia tirada en el suelo con su Zanpakuto desenvainada aun lado de ella, la chica pelinegra de cabello corto a la que él había identificado como Rukia Kuchiki, Shinigami y mejor amiga de la Inoue se encontraba junto a ella con la Zanpakuto en alto apuntándole.

Hiroki: no es mi intención lastimarlas

Rukia: Entonces retírate con los tuyos – dijo firme en su lugar sin quitarle la vista de encima

Hiroki: no están bajo mi mando – dijo ignorando a la chica Kuchiki y mirando a Orihime a los ojos – no pude hacer mucho para evitarlo – miro a Juvia en el Suelo como pidiéndole perdón desde detrás de la mascara

Orihime: Hiroki…. – dijo en voz baja para sí misma, había reconocido la presencia del Joven Shiwa desde que este había entrado por las puertas del 4º escuadrón de protección, miro a sus amigas preocupada, pues no sabía que intenciones tenia Hiroki para con ellas, sabía que al menos con ella, el trataría de llevarla hacia su líder, pero sabía que, si sus amigas intentaban detenerle, podrían salir heridas y ella no quería eso.

Como intuyendo sus pensamientos Hiroki agito nuevamente su lanza haciendo que Juvia y Rukia no pudieran moverse de sus sitios, quedando Rukia en una posición defensiva y Juvia en una posición semi inclinada pues en esos momentos se estaba tratando de levantar del suelo con espada en mano.

Orihime: ¡Chicas! – grito en cuanto vio que no se movían - ¡Hiroki-kun ¿Qué les has hecho?!

Hiroki: no pueden moverse, las he inmovilizado por el tiempo suficiente como para poderte llevar lejos de este lugar – dijo acercándose a ella con pasos lentos para no asustarla

Orihime: así que es este el camino que has decidido seguir, Hiroki… - dijo un poco triste por la decisión del muchacho y con la cabeza baja mirando hacia otro lado

Hiroki: si y no – esto hiso que Orihime levantara la vista y le mirara a los ojos esperanzada – te sacare de aquí…

.

…-…-…-…- En la pelea de Byakuya Kuchiki…-…-…-…-

Hombre: eres bueno niño…

Capitán Kuchiki: dispérsate… ¡Senbonzakura! – desplego su Shikai ante su enemigo y le rodeo con los millones de pétalos dejándolo sin salida

Hombre: muy bonito… pero… no me ganaras con eso… - chasqueo la lengua y una explosión se hiso presente entre ambos hombres logrando que parte de los pétalos se desviaran de la barrera y cubrieran a Byakuya para resguardarlo de la onda explosiva – muy lento – dijo cuándo los pétalos de Cerezo de alejaron de Byakuya para volver a donde estaban y atacarlo, desvió algunos ataques hechos con su Senbonzakura antes de asestarle un golpe al capitán con su Zanpakuto en el brazo, haciéndolo sangrar, el hombre se burló del capitán llamándolo débil pero este solo lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido antes de lanzar de nuevo tras de el a sus pétalos de Cerezo - ¡¿es que acaso no sabes hacer nada más que jugar con esas ridículas flores?! – el ceño de Byakuya de frunció aún más y con un movimiento rápido del mango de su Zanpakuto logro atrapar con los pétalos al intruso dejándolo sin poder moverse - ¡¿Pero qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!

Byakuya: Por que fuiste atrapado por mis ridículos pétalos de cerezo – le dijo entre molesto y un poco divertido por al fin haberlo atrapado, ahora sentiría el poder de su Shikai en carne propia – si eres tan bueno como para haberle hecho frente a nuestro antiguo Ex Capitán General, serás capaz de sobrevivir a esto – movió una vez más el mango de su zanpakuto y los pétalos se unieron para formar una enorme esfera que rodeo por completo al intruso, un movimiento más de muñeca y los gritos de dolor del intruso no se hicieron esperar, mientras Byakuya miraba la escena serio – al parecer no - se giró y miro a su teniente luchando con una chica que parecía estarle coqueteando, ante esa visión solo atino a levantar una ceja.

.

…-…-…-…-…- en la pelea con Renji…-…-…-…-

Renji: ¡déjame en paz! – le grito a la chica tratando de escapar de ella

Hana: ¡eres tan lindo! – dijo completamente enamorada del Teniente

Renji: ¡Deja eso ya! – puso su Zanpakuto entre ambos para alejarla

Hana: umm… eres súper lindo…

.

…-…-…-…-…- en algún sitio del Gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-

Kensei: ¡bien hecho Mashiro! – le felicito a su Teniente

Mashiro: ¡EY KENSEI, has algo tú también!

Kensei: nop… tú lo estás haciendo muy bien Mashiro – dijo cruzado de brazos mientras la observaba

Mashiro: joo… ¡KENSEI! – renegó a su Capitán mientras golpeaba a uno de los intrusos con una de sus muy famosas patadas, mandándolo a volar por los aires directo hacia una arboleda

.

…-…-…-…-…- cerca de la barrera que separaba a los 13 escuadrones con el resto de la sociedad de almas…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hitsugaya: ¿Dónde está? – pregunto mirando de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada a su amiga y al intruso que la llevaba consigo - ¡Demonios los perdí! – renegó al no encontrarlos

.-.-.- por otro lado.-.-.-.

Hiroki: aquí estarás a salvo – le dijo mientras entraba al interior de una cueva que estaba a unos cuantos metros de una de las salidas del Gotei 13 por donde los intrusos habían entrado con anterioridad.

Hiroki la llevaba cargada en brazos pues Inoue aún no era capaz de caminar por si misma debido al largo periodo de reposo que había tenido antes, con cuidado la sentó en una gran roca que estaba dentro de la cueva y la observo indefensa mientras ella se intentaba cubrir un poco con la sabana que le cubría los hombros, pues dentro de la cueva se colaba un poco del aire nocturno y frio que corría en el exterior.

Hiroki: aguardaremos aquí hasta que todo termine

Orihime: ¿cómo se darán cuenta de que ya no estoy ahí?

Hiroki: cuando noten que no he llegado contigo enviaran a alguien más a buscarnos, así se darán cuenta de que ninguno de los dos está donde debería y ordenaran retirada

Orihime: ¿estás seguro?

Hiroki: un poco… lo importante… es que tu estarás a salvo, Orihime... – tomo sus manos entre las suyas para darle seguridad mientras se hincaba sobre el suelo con una rodilla en este tomando una pose de caballero dejando su lanza junto a el

Hitsugaya: ¡Suéltala! – dijo entrando en la cueva, cuando por fin había logrado sentir la presencia espiritual de Orihime

Orihime: ¡Hitsugaya -san! – Hiroki se levantó del suelo y tomo su lanza entre sus manos – Hiroki, no le hagas daño – le pidió al hombre que aún estaba frente a ella – Hitsugaya – kun…

Hitsugaya: ¿le conoces Orihime? – pregunto bajando un poco su Zanpakuto, pero sin bajar del todo la guardia.

Orihime: Hitsugaya – kun él no me hará daño, es un amigo – le dijo la chica al Capitán buscando que ambos hombres no se mataran al tratar de defenderla

Hitsugaya miro al muchacho junto a su amiga, a simple vista no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza, pero si su amiga confiaba en él, el haría un intento desesperado por darle un voto de confianza, bajando lentamente su Zanpakuto deshizo su Bankai para entrar mejor en la cueva, pues sus alas de hielo se lo impedían, Orihime como respuesta ante la reacción de su amigo, sonrió agradeciéndole el voto de confianza hacia Hiroki.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Un par de horas después, con El Capitán General Kyoraku…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hombre mayor: ese chico ya se está tardando demasiado… - dijo molesto mirando en la dirección en la que su Sobrino se había ido varios minutos atrás – jamás se había tardado tanto en sus Encargos, algo más debe de estar pasado ahí – miro a ambos capitanes por unos momentos para después llamar a su lado a un hombre que había estado oculto entre las ruinas de la muralla desde hacía mucho tiempo – ¡búscalo! – solo escucharon que le ordenaba al hombre

Kyoraku hiso el intento de detenerlo pero sabía que si se movía seria interrumpida su acción por el hombre mayor con el que habían estado peleando y no se equivocó, pues cuando Ukitake trato de detenerle, el anciano arremetido contra los dos, pero esta vez fue el quien detuvo el ataque por su cuenta utilizando a sus Zanpakuto gemelas, le aserto un ataque al viejo haciéndolo retroceder varios metros hacia atrás, sangre broto del pecho del anciano quien adolorido se apretó la herida para evitar que se derramase más de su sangre y lo maldijo al mismo tiempo en el que retrocedía un par de pasos más.

Capitán General Kyoraku: te he dado muchos permisos, pero en estos momentos no estoy de muy buen humor – señalo la dirección en la que se escuchaban las batallas - ¡Retira a tus hombres ahora!

Como respuesta el viejo solo rio un poco hasta que regreso el hombre al que había mandado minutos antes en búsqueda de su sobrino

Capitán Ukitake: ¿un rastreador? – pregunto al ver regresar tan rápido al muchacho

El viejo gruño en voz alta algunas maldiciones y entonces miro enojado a ambos capitanes

Hombre mayor: ¡han ganado esta vez Shinigamis! – se levantó de entre los escombros adolorido - ¡Pero la próxima vez no la tendrán tan fácil! – se apoyó del hombro del hombre que acababa de llegar y salieron del alcance de la vista de ambos capitanes, seguidos de estos las siluetas de los demás intrusos les seguían de cerca, llevando consigo a sus heridos, abandonando el Gotei 13

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- algunos minutos después cuando todo estaba volviendo aparentemente a la normalidad.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitán General Kyoraku: parece ser que nuestro enemigo, así como llego se fue – dijo mirando el desastre que había a sus pies una vez que algunos de los Shinigamis habían confirmado a su capitán la ausencia del enemigo en las instalaciones

Capitán Komamura: Mi escuadrón tomara guardias en las zonas de ataque, cuidaran que nadie intente entrar sin la debida autorización

Capitán Mayuri: mi equipo ha logrado capturar a algunos especímenes un tanto extraños, quizás podamos escudriñar sus secretos, mi escuadrón estará muy ocupado a partir de ahora hasta que logremos sacar un poco de información sobre estos sujetos – informo al capitán general, empezando a tomar camino hacia su escuadrón

Capitán Kuchiki: la zona que mi escuadrón protegió está libre de intrusos también, no ha quedado nadie en pie – dijo serio acomodándose su Haori de Capitán

Capitán Ukitake: ¡Bien hecho, Byakuya! – dijo orgulloso de su ahijado

Capitán Kensei: todo en orden también con mi escuadrón, aunque somos pocos logramos darles pelea, ¿no es así Mashiro?

Mashiro: pero si usted no hiso nada – se quejó la Teniente ante su capitán haciendo que algunos se rieran por su comentario

Capitana Soifon: no es nada que no me esperara – dijo desilusionada y después miro a su Teniente Omeada – supongo que estoy rodeada - comento en voz baja

Capitana Isane: ¡Capitán! – dijo en cuanto vio aparecer al grupo de capitanes a la distancia y corría hacia ellos

Rukia: ¡Capitán Comandante! – se le unió a la capitana corriendo detrás de ella

Juvia: ¡Capitán General!, ¡Tío! – grito corriendo detrás de ambas mujeres

Cuando las tres mujeres lograron llegar hasta el Capitán General y los demás Capitanes se detuvieron alrededor del primero y le gritaron la situación actual

Capitana Isane, Rukia y Juvia: ¡Orihime no está por ningún lado! – gritaron de forma dispareja las tres, de forma que lo que habían dicho no se les había entendido

capitán General Kyoraku: ¿Qué sucede chicas?, de una en una o no podre entenderlas – dijo confundido tratando de entender la situación

Capitana Isane: Capitán lo que sucede es que…

Juvia: nada de esto habría pasado si hubieran puesto a Orihime bajo resguardo como sugerí – dijo interrumpiéndola

Rukia: Orihime desapareció de su habitación, Juvia y yo estábamos con ella cuando sucedió - dijo apresuradamente después de que Juvia había terminado de hablar

Juvia: todo paso tan rápido que no sabemos que paso, en un parpadeo, fue... tan rápido… - dijo apresuradamente después de que Rukia termino su frase

Capitana Isane: no hay testigos que confirmen que ella salió del 4° escuadrón, nadie la vio salir con ninguno de los intrusos, mis hombres ya la buscaron, pero no hay señales de ella por ningún lado – dijo sumamente mortificada

Cuando concluyo la capitana todos contuvieron la respiración, ¿Cómo había sido posible que Inoue Orihime, una chica que había estado bajo la protección de los trece escuadrones hubiera desaparecido sin más de una habitación con dos testigos sin dejar el menor rastro de evidencia?, en esos momentos cuando el Capitán General estaba a punto de dar la orden para rastrear a los intrusos tres figuras aparecieron delante del grupo.

Uno de ellos era el Capitán Hitsugaya, quien venía un poco sucio, pues le había caído tierra del interior de la cueva en donde estaban refugiados, las otras dos figuras pertenecían a Inoue Orihime y a uno de los intrusos, el cual inmediatamente fue reconocido por Ukitake y por el Capitán Comandante Kyoraku, quienes la verlo dudaron en si debían de tener cuidado con él o si debían de darle un voto de confianza, pues no pareciese que intentase robarse a la chica Inoue sino más bien, era como si la estuviese devolviendo a ellos.

El chico deposito con cuidado los pies de Orihime en el suelo y la ayudo a caminar hacia el interior del gotei 13, siendo observados por todos, inmediatamente Rukia corrió hacia su amiga y se colocó al otro lado de ella para apoyarla en su hombro y ayudarla a caminar un poco mejor.

Capitán General Kyoraku: Hitsugaya, ¿Qué significa esto? – le pidió aclarar el misterio al más joven de los Capitanes

Hitsugaya: al parecer es un amigo de Orihime – ante esas palabras Byakuya miro más detenidamente al hombre que ayudaba a Orihime a andar

Capitán Ukitake: tú eres quien fue enviado por el anciano antes, ¿no es asi?

Hiroki: mi familiar me ordeno hacerlo, asi es – le contesto la pregunta al capitán de forma educada – pero no es mi deseo dañar a tan bella flor - Byakuya frunció el ceño molesto por ese comentario tan libertino, ¿Qué relación tenía con Orihime como para llamarla de esa manera?

Capitán General Kyoraku: desobedeciste a tu pariente, ¿no tendrás problemas?

Hiroki: no si no se descubre quien soy, ni que es lo que he hecho en realidad, dejo a Inoue Orihime en sus manos – soltó a Orihime dejándole todo su peso a Rukia para que la ayudara a continuar, en ese momento Isane se dejó ir hacia donde estaban las chicas para asegurarse de que Orihime estuviera bien

Orihime: ¡Espera! – le detuvo girándose y tomándolo de la manga del Haori – Gracias – le dedico una sonrisa amistosa, gesto inocente que hiso sentir a Byakuya celoso, pero que hiso sentir al joven Shiwa muy dichoso.

Hiroki: no tienes por qué agradecérmelo – se despidió antes de usar Shunpo y desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes

Capitán General Kyoraku: un inesperado aliado, ¿Qué otras sorpresas nos traerá esta situación? – le pregunto a su amigo Ukitake quien solo atino a mover la cabeza indicándole que no tenía la más minima idea.

Después de que Isane de asegurara de que Orihime estuviera sana y salva las actividades en el Gotei 13 se reanudaron con la mayor normalidad posible asi como la pronta acción para reparar lo que los intrusos habían dañado cuando llegaron, Orihime había sido llevada nuevamente al 4° escuadrón en donde recibía las visitas de su querida prima Juvia y de su amiga Rukia y muy de vez en cuando la visita nocturna del capitán de la 6° división y del Capitán Hitsugaya.

.

…-…-…-…-…- cinco noches después de lo ocurrido…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hitsugaya: ¿hasta cuándo vas a visitarla en un horario normal? - le pregunto cansado por la actitud del Capitán

Byakuya: ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de seguirme en las noches?

Hitsugaya: me preocupa esta nueva situación igual que a ti

Byakuya: entonces ya tienes tu respuesta

Hitsugaya: esa no era toda la respuesta que quería escuchar de tu parte, dime ¿Por qué no la visitas cuando esta despierta aun?

Byakuya: tú sabes lo que paso antes – dijo refiriéndose al beso que el mismo había roto

Hitsugaya: se hombre y enfréntalo, dile cómo te sientes en realidad

Byakuya: he perdido la practica – se rio sin muchas ganas al recordar su pasado

Hitsugaya: ¿será que aún no olvidas a Hisana?

Byakuya: jamás podría olvidarla o remplazarla – le comento al más joven de los Capitanes – es solo que no quiero que todo termine tan rápido como con Hisana

Hitsugaya: estas asustado entonces

Byakuya: un poco, sé que lo que siento por Orihime es fuerte, incluso más que lo que sentía alguna vez por Hisana, pero no quiero lastimarla

Hitsugaya: Orihime es fuerte, créeme cuando te digo que lo es – dijo sonriendo mientras veía en el interior de la habitación a Orihime durmiendo

Kyoraku: parecen dos fantasmas velando el sueño de una joven doncella – dijo apareciendo detrás de ellos tomándolos por sorpresa – como dijo Hitsugaya, Orihime es fuerte – hiso una pausa para mirar a la chica en el interior de la habitación dormitando – ella decidirá con quien se queda al final, de eso no tengan la menor duda, a ella no la lastimarán, en todo caso quienes saldrán lastimados son ustedes – les aclaro a ambos jóvenes.

Byakuya: eso espero yo – respiro profundamente para después salir de la habitación y marcharse rumbo a su mansión.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en la Mansión Kuchiki…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Por otro lado, Rukia había escuchado de la boca de una de las Shinigamis del 6to escudaron que Renji había estado coqueteando con una de las intrusas y estaba sumamente molesta con él, caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación buscando la mejor manera de vengarse de ese odioso mandril, si en realidad supiera que era la intrusa la que le coqueteaba a él.

.

…-…-…-…- en el 6to Escuadrón. -…-…-…-

Renji se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama de su habitación, ¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora como para que Rukia se enojase de esa manera con él?, miro desesperado el reloj haciendo Tic-tac en la pared, con aire molesto le arrojo una almohada haciéndolo caer precipitadamente al piso ocasionando que este se rompiera, aún más molesto se levantó de la cama y comenzó a juntar los pedazos de Reloj esparcidos por el piso, cuando termino suspiro y salió hacia el exterior de su habitación para tomar aire fresco, se recargo en la barandilla de madera y miro hacia el cielo buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas, ¿desde cuándo Rukia se enojaba tanto con él?, ¿Por qué razón estaba tan enojada?, ¿Qué había hecho el para enojarla?, estuvo dándole vueltas a la situación hasta que el sueño lo alcanzo finalmente y regreso a su habitación, pero una última pregunta lo asalto en la mente, ¿desde cuándo a él le importaba tanto que Rukia estuviese enojada con él?

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Al día siguiente…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime se levantó de la cama, temprano en la mañana, hacia algunos días que había podido volver a caminar con normalidad y por su cuenta, se retiró los ropajes que le habían prestado en el 4to escuadrón y se vistió con una blusa suelta color verde aguamarina con tirantes finos y un pantalón largo azul, se puso unos Zapatos color verde con un moñito al frente, cepillo su cabello y se lo sujeto en una coleta baja de lado, la noche anterior había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás , con paso decidido salió de la habitación topándose con el joven Teniente Hanataro quien estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta con su desayuno en las manos.

Hanataro: ah… ¡Buenos días Orihime!, veo que ya te levantaste, te traje el desayuno – le dijo sonriente.

Orihime miro al teniente frente a ella y le saludo con una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado y sosteniéndole la puerta para que pasase al interior.

Orihime: ¡Buenos días Hanataro-kun! – le saludo amigablemente

Hanataro: veo que llegue a tiempo con el desayuno – dijo depositando la bandeja con la comida en una mesa

Orihime: tenía planeado saltarme el desayuno en esta ocasión – admitió culpable

Hanataro: ¡no deberías de hacer eso! – dijo preocupado – es malo para la salud saltarse el alimento más importante del día Orihime

Orihime: si, Lo siento – dijo un tanto incomoda al ser regañada por el joven Teniente.

Hanataro: me alegra que lo entiendas – dijo aliviado invitándola a sentarse a la mesa

Orihime: gracias – dijo aceptando su invitación y se sentó en la mesa para tomar el desayuno

Hanataro era tan amable con ella, siempre tan amigable, sensible y buen chico, siempre hacia sentir a Orihime cómoda, cuando él estaba presente en la habitación Orihime no podía expresar con palabras la sensación que la presencia de Hanataro le provocaba, para ella él era el chico más amable de todo el planeta, se sentía agradecida de conocer a alguien como él, él era de esos amigos a los que le gustaba atesorar y sabía que podía contar con él y más ahora que estaba a punto de hacer algo completamente loco y fuera de razón, con una sonrisa le miro pidiéndole perdón por lo que le iba a pedir dentro de poco.

Orihime: Hanataro - kun ...

Hanataro: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sentándose junto a ella, pues siempre que le llevaba las comidas se sentaban juntos a platicar mientras la chica tomaba sus alimentos

Orihime: necesito pedirte algo que tal vez no te guste – dijo cabizbaja mirando sus alimentos frente a ella y jugando con sus manos en su regazo buscando las palabras adecuadas para comunicarle sus sentimientos – necesito tu ayuda… para algo… - apretó sus manos en puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos con determinación y comenzar a hablar nuevamente – Necesito….

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en el 6to Escuadrón, 9:36 am…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Después de tomar el desayuno y de haber hablado con Hanataro, Orihime se dirigió hacia las instalaciones del 6° escuadrón con paso decidido, camino por los pasillos llamando la atención de todos los Shinigamis presentes, pues era extraño ver a una mujer tan bella como ella caminando por el escuadrón, cuando llego a las puertas que daban paso a la Oficina del Capitán Kuchiki se detuvo temblorosa antes de tocar, sus piernas y sus brazos le temblaban como gelatina, sintió que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían y la harían caer al piso sin fuerzas, cerró los ojos por unos momentos y respiro profundamente por la nariz, contuvo el aire por unos segundos y después lo soltó por la boca para lograr así tranquilizarse un poco, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos levanto la mano decidida para llamar a la puerta pero cuando su puño estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la madera de la puerta, una voz la saco de su concentración.

Byakuya: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Al escuchar la voz del Capitán Kuchiki, Orihime sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, e inmediatamente se giró para estar de frente a él, le miro a los ojos por unos momentos antes de ocultar su mirada con su fleco para ocultar su nerviosismo, pues cuando había mirado su ojos había recordado el beso que se habían dado en su habitación en el 4° escuadrón el día que había despertado, trago saliva nerviosa y lo miro tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, sin que sus mejillas se sonrojasen por el recuerdo.

Orihime: bueno… pues… este… yo… quería… yo quería…

Byakuya miro la timidez en el cuerpo de la joven y se sintió dichoso, al saber que era el quien la ponía en ese estado, con solo su presencia, la observo frente a él, tan hermosa y llena de vida, sentía ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo para no incomodarla

Byakuya: entremos a mi oficina – le ofreció cuando se dio cuenta que algunos Shinigamis de su escuadrón se comenzaban a juntar para ver la escena que ambos hacían en la puerta de la oficina del capitán, incluso algunas de las Shinigamis habían empezado a cuchichear sobre ambos, y sabía que si no hacía algo al respecto nadie trabajaría con normalidad ese día y ya de por si las cosas estaban difíciles por falta de personal en el escuadrón, el trabajo estaba por las nubes en esos momentos – estaremos más cómodos ahí – dijo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a entrar, gesto que Orihime agradeció pues no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza en las piernas como para entrar por su propia cuenta.

Cuando entraron Byakuya le ofreció prepararle una taza de Té, pero Orihime se reusó pues sabía que si se sentaba, sería incapaz de pararse por su cuenta más tarde, Byakuya se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio y la miro esperando a que la chica le dijera la razón de su visita, Orihime se situó detrás de uno de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del capitán y se sujetó fuertemente del respaldo buscando nuevamente las fuerzas que la habían traído hasta ahí, para pedirle lo que había estado pensando desde hacía tiempo.

Orihime: Capitán Kuchiki-sama – comenzó haciendo que el Capitán se enderezara en su asiento para escucharla con atención – yo... – trago saliva antes de continuar – desde hace algún tiempo le había pedido a Kuchiki Rukia que me ayudase a entrenar, pero… ha estado demasiado ocupada en su escuadrón y ella me sugirió pedirle a usted ayuda – Byakuya la miro con más atención cuando ella termino de pronunciar esas palabras – mi deseo es ayudar en todo lo que pueda, no quiero ser por siempre la damisela en peligro que no puede defenderse por no tener la suficiente experiencia en combate o en técnicas de defensa, si puedo ganar tiempo luchando con el enemigo, si puedo defenderme un poco, no importa lo poco que sea, siempre y cuando logre liberarles un poco de carga sobre sus hombros… Capitán Kuchiki… ¿Podría ayudarme en esto que le pido – se inclinó suplicante ante el Capitán

Byakuya la miro quieta frente a él, debía reconocer que no le gustaba verla en aquella posición, comprendía su deseo, pero entre todos los capitanes presentes, sentía que él era el menos indicado para ayudarle a entrenar y desarrollar sus habilidades, pero ella le había tenido la suficiente confianza como para pedirle aquello directamente y no podía rechazarla, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta situarse frente a ella, con cuidado la tomo de los hombros con sus fuertes manos haciéndola estremecerse una vez más por su tacto y la enderezo para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos

Byakuya: será un honor… enseñarle señorita – Orihime sonrió ante sus palabras y le agradeció por su ayuda.

.

.

Los siguientes días, estuvieron llenos de duros entrenamientos para Orihime, todos los días en las mañanas y por las tardes el Capitán Kuchiki se encargaba de vigilar su entrenamiento y de ayudarla con las técnicas de Kido, en las cuales la chica no era muy buena al ser ella una humana y no tener total control sobre su Riatsu y energía espiritual, poco a poco y con el tiempo, Orihime fue mejorando en sus habilidades para el combate y en su rendimiento de pelea.

De vez en cuando personas como su Tío Choji, su prima Juvia, Rukia, Hanataro, Isane, Yoruichi, Hitsugaya y el Capitán Ukitake se pasaban a ver el arduo entrenamiento que ambos sostenían, mirándolos desde lejos para no molestarlos, pero quienes más pasaban tiempo observándolos eran Juvia y Ukitake, quienes les llevaban de vez en cuando algo de comer a los jóvenes.

Byakuya: estas mejorando bastante rápido, Orihime – la felicito haciendo que la chica sonriera agradecida por el comentario

Orihime: tengo un buen maestro después de todo – dijo Orihime enderezándose mientras tomaba la mano que Byakuya le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse – aun que me gustaría también mejorar en mis habilidades de Kido – admitió cabizbaja al recordar que en eso le iba bastante mal, sabía que no era su culpa que no pudiera controlar esas técnicas pero sabía que sus enemigo si eran capaces de utilizarlas en su contra y que no siempre podría defenderse de ellas, además de que eran otro tipo de ataque y defensa que podría serle útil en un futuro para defenderse a ella misma y a sus amigos

Byakuya: lamento no poder ayudarte con eso – se disculpó con la chica y después se acercó a ella tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara

Orihime: lo sé – se disculpó con él y se alejó dejándolo con la mano en el aire al nivel en donde había estado su barbilla momentos antes, se alejó de él pensativa, el momento de llevar a cabo su plan se había acercado, sabía que muchos estarían tristes por su decisión e incluso quizás decepcionados, pero era algo que ella misma sentía que debía de hacer por su bien y por el de los demás.

Byakuya se acercó a ella y con cuidado la giro hacia el para mirarla mejor, desde que habían empezado a entrenar esa mañana la había notado un poco distraída y a él le preocupaba verla en ese estado, como si algo le molestara, como si no pudiera escapar de algo.

Byakuya: ¿estás bien?

Orihime: si… lamento haberte preocupado – se disculpó y miro a los ojos buscando la aceptación de sus palabras

Byakuya se debatió mentalmente si debía o no creerle, sabía que la chica no quería preocuparlo, pero aun así decidió darle por su lado y la soltó, cuando lo hiso Orihime se despidió de él y se fue rumbo a su habitación en la Mansión Kuchiki dejando al Capitán en el campo de entrenamiento mientras le veía alejarse.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-Esa noche…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime miro las estrellas desde su habitación acongojada, no estaba al 100% segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer si quería tener éxito en proteger a sus amigos.

Rukia: ¡Orihime!

Orihime: adelante

Rukia: la cena esta lista

Orihime: ya voy – se bajó del taburete en el que estaba sentada y corrió hasta la puerta para encontrarse con su amiga – gracias por avisarme, Rukia-san

Así ambas chicas bajaron hasta el comedor y se sentaron a la mesa junto con el Capitán Kuchiki quien acababa de llegar hacía pocos minutos a la mansión para tomar la cena junto a las jóvenes, la cena transcurrió con normalidad, mientras Byakuya y Orihime le contaban a Rukia sobre los resultados de sus entrenamientos juntos, Rukia se sorprendió por los excelentes Resultados que su amiga estaba teniendo, pues ya ni cuando habían entrenado juntas para la batalla de invierno, Orihime había tenido tan impresionantes resultados.

Rukia: ¡Increíble!, sabía que si entrenabas con Nii-sama lograrías buenos resultados, pero nunca pensé que tan buenos – dijo sorprendida a su amiga

Orihime: es que Byakuya – sama es muy buen maestro – alago la chica al Capitán dándole todo el mérito de los resultados – sin su ayuda, jamás lo habría logrado – lo miro con gratitud ocasionando que el joven se sonrojara ligeramente

Rukia miro a ambos sonriente, al parecer ambos se estaban llevando bastante bien, si esto seguía así quizás ambos tendrían la oportunidad de ser algo más que solo conocidos, Rukia sonrió ante esa idea y continúo conversando con ambos alegremente.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-Mas tarde esa noche…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Cuando termino la cena Orihime se despidió del Capitán y de su amiga, diciéndoles que se encontraba muy cansada por el arduo entrenamiento de esa tarde y que deseaba irse a descansar

Cuando llego a su habitación se encerró con llave y entro al baño para meditar un rato bajo el chorro del agua, al salir se colocó nuevamente sus Shun Shun Rikkas.

Shun'ō: ¿Estas completamente Segura de esto Orihime? – dijo saliendo desde su Horquilla izquierda

Orihime: un poco – admitió su inseguridad ante su pequeño amigo

Lily: aun Puedes echarte para atrás, aun no es muy tarde – dijo saliendo igualmente de su Horquilla Izquierda, inmediatamente después de ella, salieron los demás Rikkas

Baigon: ¡SI ORIHIME DECIDIÓ IR, NOSOTROS DEBEMOS DE APOYARLA! – dijo fuertemente a los demás, levantando la voy por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Tsubaki: parecen tontos, recuerden que Orihime nos tiene a nosotros para protegerla – se recargo en el hombro de Orihime con actitud superior mirándolos a todos

Hinagiku: si tan seguro estas de eso, ¿Por qué hace rato estabas tan preocupado?

Tsubaki: am… bueno – dijo nervioso perdiendo su antigua actitud mientras buscaba alguna respuesta que lo hiciera seguir continuando parecer malote ero no encontró palabras para excusarse

Orihime: chicos – sonrió agradecida por tener amigos como ellos – gracias por preocuparse siempre por mi

Tsubaki: bueno pues date prisa y arréglate que ya va a ser hora – la regaño por haberse puesto sentimental y después se giró hacia los demás – ¡órale ustedes de vuelta a las horquillas, ¿Qué no ven que Orihime se tiene que arreglar?!

Ayame: ¡Pero que mandón te has vuelto Tsubaki! – dijo divertida

Tsubaki: ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Lily: la verdad si – admitió la chica

Shun'ō: bueno, ya, ya… Regresemos – les pidió a todos

Cuando regresaron a sus horquillas Orihime comenzó a arreglarse, se vistió con un pantalón de licra negro con líneas deportivas blancas a los costados que le llegaba hasta media pierna y con una blusa de manga larga color tinto con un escote en "V" poco pronunciado, se calzo unas deportivas tintas con negro y agujetas blancas, se ató el cabello en una media cola y apago la luz de su habitación, se aseguró una última vez que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada bajo llave y corrió hasta la ventana de su habitación.

Miro a través del cristal por los alrededores antes de abrirla de par en par para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera por los alrededores y la viera, dio una última mirada al patio antes de sacar de debajo de la cama un gran bulto, el cual consistía en varias sabanas atadas una a la otra, ato una a la pata de la pesada cama y arrojo el resto ventana abajo, la soga que se había fabricado con las sabanas era lo suficientemente larga como para que la última de ellas rosara apenas el suelo con la punta.

Asegurándose de tener bien puestas sus horquillas se sentó en la orilla de la ventana para después pasar una pierna hacia el exterior y aferrarse a la sabana con todas sus fuerzas, lento pero seguro, Orihime descendió por las sabanas hasta tocar el suelo, cuando finalmente sus dos pies estuvieron sobre el suelo hecho a correr en dirección a uno de los Sakuras más cercanos y ocultarse detrás de él, miro a todos lados asegurándose de no haber sido vista y después trepo por la corteza hasta llegar a la primera rama, miro nuevamente que nadie la estuviera viendo, la verdad estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, se sentía como una ladrona que trataba de escaparse del lugar del crimen, siguió escalando hasta estar lo bastante cerca de la muralla que separaba a la mansión Kuchiki del resto del Gotei 13 y salto hacia ella, sujetándose con ambas manos para no caer, subió una rodilla para lograr anclarse a la barda y así pasar al otro lado, dejándose caer en cuclillas, miro una vez más lo alto de la barda antes de salir corriendo ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche, hacia donde se abrían las puertas Senkaimon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SPOILERS**_

.

 **Hola a todos espero que les hayan gustado estos dos Capítulos que he subido conjuntamente, como ya he comentado con anterioridad, hare Finales alternativos con los distintos personajes interesados en Orihime los cuales son:**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Uryu Ishida**

 **Hisagi Shuhei**

 **Hiroki Shiwa**

 **Byakuya Kuchiki**

 **.**

 **Debo decir que cada final será diferente y ocurrirá de forma distinta, cuando llegue al final pondré una nota en donde diré el orden de los finales con cada chico, pero si quieres pasarte a leer todos adelante, esto es solo un adelanto, no quiero decir que ya la vaya a terminar, tengo planeados unos 5 capítulos mas en el Fanfic, pues aun me faltan resolver unos asuntos con Ichigo y Uryu para conectar su amor hacia Orihime, Resolver el misterio del padre de Orihime y sobre el traidor que quiere acabar con la sociedad de Almas, además de la pelea en la interdiemencion que la deje a medias.**

 **.**

 **Otro Spoiler**

 **.**

 **Orihime adquirirá un nuevo poder pero para ello necesitara la ayuda de un viejo amigo**

 **.**

 **¿a donde va Orihime?, ¿Con quien se encontrara?, ¿Qué es lo que le pidió a Hanataro?, ¿descubrirán que Hiroki la ayudo?, ¿tendrán consecuencias sus acciones?, ¿aparecerá finalmente el enemigo?, ¿Quién ayudara a Orihime a adquirir sus nuevos poderes?.**

 **Si sabes la respuesta a alguna de estas preguntas o tienes una idea por mas descabellada que sea, te invito a dejarlo en los comentarios, tu opinión puede ayudar mucho a continuar esta historia y a darme a conocer si esta te esta gustando y de que manera la puedo moldear para que sea de tu agrado.**

 **nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios**


	23. Bye bye Gotei 13 y unosPlanes Retorcidos

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **una enorme disculpa pero no pude actualizar antes por los exámenes de la universidad, lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones por lo que espero y mis familiares me dejen tiempo para escribir y actualizar antes del día 25 de diciembre, no prometo nada por que conociendo a mis familiares me tendrán de un lado para otro con los adornos navideños y las preparaciones de los regalos y demás.**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 _ **Capitulo 23**_

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-Flash Back…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime miro las estrellas desde su habitación acongojada, no estaba al 100% segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer si quería tener éxito en proteger a sus amigos.

Rukia: ¡Orihime!

Orihime: adelante

Rukia: la cena esta lista

Orihime: ya voy – se bajó del taburete en el que estaba sentada y corrió hasta la puerta para encontrarse con su amiga – gracias por avisarme, Rukia-san

Así ambas chicas bajaron hasta el comedor y se sentaron a la mesa junto con el Capitán Kuchiki quien acababa de llegar hacía pocos minutos a la mansión para tomar la cena junto a las jóvenes, la cena transcurrió con normalidad, mientras Byakuya y Orihime le contaban a Rukia sobre los resultados de sus entrenamientos juntos, Rukia se sorprendió por los excelentes Resultados que su amiga estaba teniendo, pues ya ni cuando habían entrenado juntas para la batalla de invierno, Orihime había tenido tan impresionantes resultados.

Rukia: ¡Increíble!, sabía que si entrenabas con Nii-sama lograrías buenos resultados, pero nunca pensé que tan buenos – dijo sorprendida a su amiga

Orihime: es que Byakuya – sama es muy buen maestro – alago la chica al Capitán dándole todo el mérito de los resultados – sin su ayuda, jamás lo habría logrado – lo miro con gratitud ocasionando que el joven se sonrojara ligeramente

Rukia miro a ambos sonriente, al parecer ambos se estaban llevando bastante bien, si esto seguía así quizás ambos tendrían la oportunidad de ser algo más que solo conocidos, Rukia sonrió ante esa idea y continúo conversando con ambos alegremente.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-Mas tarde esa noche…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Cuando termino la cena Orihime se despidió del Capitán y de su amiga, diciéndoles que se encontraba muy cansada por el arduo entrenamiento de esa tarde y que deseaba irse a descansar

Cuando llego a su habitación se encerró con llave y entro al baño para meditar un rato bajo el chorro del agua, al salir se colocó nuevamente sus Shun Rikkas.

Shun'ō: ¿Estas completamente Segura de esto Orihime? – dijo saliendo desde su Horquilla izquierda

Orihime: un poco – admitió su inseguridad ante su pequeño amigo

Lily: aun Puedes echarte para atrás, aun no es muy tarde – dijo saliendo igualmente de su Horquilla Izquierda, inmediatamente después de ella, salieron los demás Rikkas

Baigon: ¡SI ORIHIME DECIDIÓ IR, NOSOTROS DEBEMOS DE APOYARLA! – dijo fuertemente a los demás, levantando la voy por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Tsubaki: parecen tontos, recuerden que Orihime nos tiene a nosotros para protegerla – se recargo en el hombro de Orihime con actitud superior mirándolos a todos

Hinagiku: si tan seguro estas de eso, ¿Por qué hace rato estabas tan preocupado?

Tsubaki: am… bueno – dijo nervioso perdiendo su antigua actitud mientras buscaba alguna respuesta que lo hiciera seguir continuando parecer malote ero no encontró palabras para excusarse

Orihime: chicos – sonrió agradecida por tener amigos como ellos – gracias por preocuparse siempre por mi

Tsubaki: bueno pues date prisa y arréglate que ya va a ser hora – la regaño por haberse puesto sentimental y después se giró hacia los demás – ¡órale ustedes de vuelta a las horquillas, ¿Qué no ven que Orihime se tiene que arreglar?!

Ayame: ¡Pero que mandón te has vuelto Tsubaki! – dijo divertida

Tsubaki: ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Lily: la verdad si – admitió la chica

Shun'ō: bueno, ya, ya… Regresemos – les pidió a todos

Cuando regresaron a sus horquillas Orihime comenzó a arreglarse, se vistió con un pantalón de licra negro con líneas deportivas blancas a los costados que le llegaba hasta media pierna y con una blusa de manga larga color tinto con un escote en "V" poco pronunciado, se calzo unas deportivas tintas con negro y agujetas blancas, se ató el cabello en una media cola y apago la luz de su habitación, se aseguró una última vez que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada bajo llave y corrió hasta la ventana de su habitación.

Miro a través del cristal por los alrededores antes de abrirla de par en par para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera por los alrededores y la viera, dio una última mirada al patio antes de sacar de debajo de la cama un gran bulto, el cual consistía en varias sabanas atadas una a la otra, ato una a la pata de la pesada cama y arrojo el resto ventana abajo, la soga que se había fabricado con las sabanas era lo suficientemente larga como para que la última de ellas rosara apenas el suelo con la punta.

Asegurándose de tener bien puestas sus horquillas se sentó en la orilla de la ventana para después pasar una pierna hacia el exterior y aferrarse a la sabana con todas sus fuerzas, lento pero seguro, Orihime descendió por las sabanas hasta tocar el suelo, cuando finalmente sus dos pies estuvieron sobre el suelo hecho a correr en dirección a uno de los Sakuras más cercanos y ocultarse detrás de él, miro a todos lados asegurándose de no haber sido vista y después trepo por la corteza hasta llegar a la primera rama, miro nuevamente que nadie la estuviera viendo, la verdad estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, se sentía como una ladrona que trataba de escaparse del lugar del crimen, siguió escalando hasta estar lo bastante cerca de la muralla que separaba a la mansión Kuchiki del resto del Gotei 13 y salto hacia ella, sujetándose con ambas manos para no caer, subió una rodilla para lograr anclarse a la barda y así pasar al otro lado, dejándose caer en cuclillas, miro una vez más lo alto de la barda antes de salir corriendo ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche, hacia donde se abrían las puertas Senkaimon.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-Fin de Flash Back…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

.

Orihime continúo corriendo por las calles del Gotei 13, siendo cobijada por el manto de la oscura noche de la vista del resto de los Shinigamis, sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo después de haber abandonado la mansión Kuchiki, su corazón latía a mil por hora acompañado con la leve sensación de Traición hacia sus amigos que durante tanto tiempo se habían preocupado por mantenerla a salvo.

Paro por unos segundos al inundarla la culpa, miro hacia atrás preocupada por lo que estaba dejando atrás, recordó a Hisagi y a Byakuya que la habían estado animando y protegiendo, a su amiga Rukia, Rangiku, Juvia, Isane, las chicas habían hecho de todo por levantarle el ánimo cuando estuvo deprimida los primeros días, Ichigo – kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Karin, yuzu… a todos los que había dejado atrás para venir a la sociedad de almas para mantenerla a salvo, miro el techo de la Mansión Kuchiki a lo lejos y pensó nuevamente en el por qué estaba haciendo esto, se giró mirando al frente decidida a continuar su camino, solo un pie delante del otro y comenzaría a moverse, solo un pie adelante del otro avanzando más rápido y estaría corriendo de nuevo, pero por alguna razón su mente aun con dudas no dejaba a su cuerpo hacer lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos.

El grito de un Shinigami la saco de su batalla interna y se ocultó detrás de unos barriles que estaban amontonados cerca de donde estaba.

Shinigami: ¡OYE TAKANO!, ¡DATE PRISA CAPULLO QUE YA SON MAS DE LAS DOS DE MAÑANA!

Takano: ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Cielos si tanto quiere que me apresure debería de ayudarme con Ryoma – dijo molesto mientras cargaba a uno de sus compañeros que estaba muy pasado de copas - ¡JODER!, como pesa este condenado…

Orihime los miro pasar cerca de donde ella estaba oculta mientras permanecía inmóvil para no llamar la atención, cuando el grupo de Shinigamis estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella pudiese salir fuera de su escondite continuo su camino corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana rumbo a su destino, ahora ya no había duda en su mente, pues había tenido el tiempo suficiente mientras se ocultaba para pensar una vez más el por qué estaba haciendo esto.

Cuando llego a la cumbre de las largas escaleras que daban paso a la zona de apertura de las Puertas Senkaimon respiro cansada por la larga carrera, mientras se sujetaba con las manos de las rodillas para no caer al suelo por la agitación de la carrera, cuando se recuperó un poco avanzo hacia la tercera puerta y miro alrededor buscando a alguien.

Orihime: ¿Hanataro? – pregunto a la oscuridad por su amigo

Hanataro: aquí estoy Orihime – dijo saliendo desde detrás de una columna

Orihime: perdona la espera – se disculpó con el muchacho

Hanataro: NO… no hay problema – se apresuró a decir el chico para después mirar hacia atrás – de hecho, soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón por que…. – comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero después comenzó a bajar la voz incomodo mientras miraba hacia atrás suyo

Rangiku: no pudo evitar decírmelo a mí – dijo elegantemente saliendo desde las sombras que hacían los pilares con la luz de la luna.

Orihime: ¡Rangiku-san! – dijo sorprendida

Rangiku: ¿acaso creíste que podrías embarcarte a una aventura tu sola sin mí?, alguien tiene que protegerte – dijo lo último mirando a Hanataro.

Hanataro: después de que me obligo a decirle lo del plan aún se pone a subestimar mi fuerza- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

Orihime: Rangiku – san… - preocupada

Rangiku: no acepto una negativa a mi ayuda, iré con ustedes

Orihime: Rangiku - san, ¿estas segura?

Rangiku: tan segura como que el cielo es azul - contesto la teniente para después acercarse a la joven y tomarla de las manos - todo saldrá bien, estoy segura - Orihime sonrió ante el gesto de su amiga.

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia Hanataro quien ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Senkaimon, este al sentir las miradas sobre él se giró y les sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, para después volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, al contrario del resto de las demás puertas Senkaimon por las que se acostumbraba Viajar, Hanataro abrió una un poco más chica que el resto, esta puerta se usaba únicamente por miembros del 4to escuadrón en casos de emergencia de modo que era mucho más fácil de invocar que el resto de las demás puertas.

Hanataro: ¡Listo! - dijo completamente animado por haber sido capaz de abrirla, pues esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Rangiku: ¡Bien hecho Hanataro!

Orihime: muchas gracias - se acercó al chico y lo abrazo agradeciéndole - nuevamente, perdona que te haya pedido que hicieras algo como esto por mí, sé que te estoy metiendo en problemas y que si te descubren...

Hanataro: no importa que se den cuenta - la interrumpió - no me importa siempre y cuando haya podido ser capaz de ayudarte - le dijo mirándola a los ojos directamente, sus palabras y su mirada hicieron sentir a Orihime realmente afortunada por contar con amigos tan buenos como Hanataro

Orihime: gracias - le volvió a decir al chico aun frente a ella.

Hanataro: no ha sido nada - dijo con la modestia y timidez que lo caracterizaba - ahora... Deben darse prisa si no quieren que alguien las vea - dijo volviéndose a poner serio mirando alrededor

Orihime: gracias Hanataro - dijo una vez más antes de abrazarlo nuevamente tomándolo nuevamente por sorpresa antes de salir corriendo en dirección al portal de la puerta Senkaimon

Rangiku: no te preocupes, yo la cuidare - le aseguro segura de sí misma al joven teniente del 4 to escuadrón

Hanataro: cuento contigo - le contesto serio y preocupado a la vez

Rangiku asintió a lo que él le había dicho y corrió detrás de Orihime entrando en la puerta Senkaimon, cuando diviso a Orihime a lo lejos del camino corrió con más velocidad hasta posicionarse a su lado y correr como iguales por el camino, Orihime volteo a verla cuando sintió su presencia a su lado y le sonrió antes de volver su vista al frente concentrarse en llegar hacia el otro lado lo más deprisa posible, mientras tanto al otro lado Hanataro miraba preocupado el portal con la impotencia marcada en la cara cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de alguien acercándose e inmediatamente cerró la puerta para evitar que su pequeño plan se descubriera, comenzó a correr rumbo a su escuadrón tomando el camino contrario a donde procedía el ruido de los pasos.

Terminando de subir las escaleras estaban el Capitán General Kyoraku, el Capitán Ukitake y Choji quien acababa de volver de un viaje de algún lugar de la Sociedad de Alamas.

Choji: me alegra mucho que la situación haya sido bien manejada y no se preocupen de los gastos de las reparaciones, la Dimensión Celestial se hará cargo de ellos y también de la mano de obra para que no se rompan las medidas de seguridad del Gotei 13 - les informo a ambos hombres situándose junto a unos enormes pilares

Capitán General Kyoraku: les agradecemos la ayuda con eso, se los encargamos entonces - se inclinó ligeramente agradeciendo por la ayuda que les iba a prestar.

Choji: por otro lado, ¿cómo están mis sobrinas?, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente como para irles a dar una visita a ambas, los preparativos me han tenido realmente ocupado estos días.

Ukitake: ¿es realmente necesario hacerlo? - pregunto mortificado al escuchar las palabras de su pariente.

Choji: me temo que si - dijo rendido - son órdenes del consejo celestial, no piensan permitir que Orihime siga aquí más tiempo, alguien les ha metido en la cabeza que es mejor que ella abandone su existencia terrenal y se vuelva parte de nosotros.

Ukitake: pero eso es...

Kyoraku: no pienso que sea necesario hacer eso - interrumpió el Capitán General - Orihime está a salvo aquí, hemos sabido manejar las situaciones que se nos han presentado hasta ahora.

Choji: lo sé, pero el consejo celestial opina que no está a salvo aquí

Ukitake: ¿y qué opina el consejo de ancianos?

Choji: los sabios se han encerrado en su torre desde que Orihime llego a la sociedad de almas y no han vuelto a salir de ahí

Ukitake: ¿no han hecho contacto?, entonces ¿quién está tomando las decisiones es el consejo celestial?

Kyoraku: ¿Qué pasa con el Emperador y el Rey?

Choji: el emperador se retiró a su castillo del norte para descansar y el Rey Celestial no ha salido de su estudio, nadie lo ha visto en mucho tiempo

Ukitake: entonces quien lleva las riendas es el consejo de líderes nobles - concluyo el capitán

Choji: me temo que si... - hiso una pausa frustrado antes de girarse hacia los enormes pilares - tratamos de persuadirlos de su decisión lo mejor que podemos pero no hemos logrado mucho, espero que el Rey regrese pronto a la realidad por el bien de Orihime...- ante esas palabra tanto Kyoraku como Ukitake fruncieron el ceño pues no estaban muy felices de escuchar eso, no era justo que la vida de Orihime dependiera de un ser que no tenía la suficiente determinación para gobernar mientras su padre el emperador estaba ausente, sin duda no sería un buen líder en el futuro para ellos.

Después de que Choji les indicara que estaba listo para partir, Ukitake y Kyoraku se situaron cada uno en frente de uno de los enormes pilares, tomaron su Zanpakuto aun en su vaina y aumentaron su riatsu de forma considerable antes de hincarse en el suelo con las manos y su Zanpakuto tocando el suelo, para de esa forma abrir la puerta Senkaimon que daba paso a la dimensión Celestial, cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta ambos hombres se levantaron y miraron el resultado.

Kyoraku: ¿tienes la llave del otro lado?

Choji: por supuesto - dijo sacando de su bolcillo una gran pieza de metal que tenía la forma de una llave- nunca salgo sin ella - la guardo en su bolsillo

Ukitake: se más cuidadoso cuando la saques de tu bolsillo, nunca sabemos si habrá alguien listo para robarla - dijo alarmado mirando a todas direcciones.

Choji: no te preocupes - dijo despreocupado sacándola y comenzando a jugar con ella, lanzándola en el aire y atrapándola bajo la preocupada mirada de su pariente - esta llave no funciona con nadie más que con migo, querido primo - extendió la llave y se las enseño - si ven de este lado, tiene mi sello labrado, cuando lo impregno con mi riatsu, la llave se activa y la gran puerta del otro lado me reconoce, es una medida de seguridad que hemos utilizado para no revelar la verdadera llave del rey, estas son solo copias baratas de ella en menor escala, son como un pase vip único y solo pocos lo tienen - guardo la llave en su bolsillo nuevamente

Kyoraku: me parece una buena idea - dijo rascándose la cabeza

Choji: bueno, es hora de despedirnos, los veré pronto - dijo amablemente a los hombres frente a él y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta Senkaimon.

Inmediatamente después de que entrara Ukitake cerró la puerta Senkaimon para asegurarse de que nadie más entrara en ella, nadie que no debiera entrar al menos.

Mientras tanto Choji Inoue caminaba a paso tranquilo en línea recta mientras tarareaba una canción animadamente, las cosas estaban saliendo bien a su parecer, Orihime y Juvia estaban a salvo, ambas se llevaban muy bien y eso era bueno, miro al frente alentado por llegar lo más pronto posible y descansar después de su largo viaje, había sido enviado por los miembros del consejo de nobles a buscar a un antiguo miembro con el propósito de que este les ayudara con los preparativos para que Orihime se les uniera en la Dimensión Celestial sin correr el riesgo de que su alma fuera a las filas del juicio o a las filas de reencarnación, eso era algo que a él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, que su pequeña sobrina tuviera que dejar todo atrás por el capricho de un grupo de nobles idiotas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se topó con una enorme puerta hecha de oro sólido, al frente tenía un par de clavijas gruesas hechas del preciado metal, y tenía un hermoso grabado con plata en la parte inferior la cual mostraba la creación del universo.

Admiro la pieza frente a él por unos segundos antes de tomar su llave, la observo cuidadosamente y elevo su riatsu, enfocando su energía en la pieza de metal mientras que con esta tocaba la puerta haciendo que sonara casi inaudiblemente el leve choque de los dos metales tocándose, cuando lo hiso el rechinar de una puerta abriéndose se hiso presente y una pequeña puerta se formó en uno de los extremos de esta. Dando paso hacia el interior.

Choji entro al interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que esta sonara y una luz imperceptible a simple vista recorriera los bordes de esta uniéndola con la más grande para hacerla parte de una misma, inmediatamente después de que se asegurara de que la puerta había cerrado completamente, Choji camino rumbo al Palacio Celestial, al ser un Inoue era saludado por todos aquellos a los que se cruzaba en el camino, con educación fue saludando a cada uno por igual, deteniéndose en un par de ocasiones a conversar con algunos de los capitanes o Tenientes del Gotei Celestial.

Niara: Capitán – se le acerco una hermosa chica morena de ojos violetas y pelo castaño cobrizo ondulado, el cual le llegaba hasta media espalda, la chica era esbelta de muy buena figura y de un cutis muy limpio, tenía un pequeño lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo y unas pestañas no muy largas que hacían resaltar sus ojos, vestía un pantalón Blanco de Shinigami Celestial con una blusa corta ceñida al pecho, era más bien como una especie de Top de una sola manga, igualmente blanca, con una franja en la parte inferior en color azul, y su insignia de Teniente la llevaba amarrada a su brazo derecho – aquí tiene su Haori – dijo entregándole la prenda y su insignia de capitán.

Una vez que se la puso sobre sus ropas, Camino orgulloso portando su insignia del escuadrón Histológico mientras ella lo seguía, le sonrió agradeciéndole su gesto y camino lado a lado con ella el resto del camino hacia el imponente Palacio frente a ellos.

Una vez hubieron llegado a la entrada el Capitán saludo a uno de los guardias quien este a su vez le contesto el saludo y le permitió la entrada a él y a su Teniente al interior del Palacio, cuando llegaron a una especie de pasillo con varias puertas se topó con un grupo de Nobles que iban saliendo del interior de una de ellas, se trataba del Consejo de Nobles, uno de los 4 Consejos que Lideraba y ejecutaba las decisiones del emperador, cuando no había Emperador que Gobernara los 4 consejos tomaban las decisiones por el bien del Universo.

El primer Consejo estaba conformado por el Emperador, el Rey y su Familia y eran liderados por el siguiente al Trono en caso de no haber emperador, ellos eran quienes tomaban las principales decisiones y después las pasaban a los demás consejos para su aprobación, si la mayoría de los consejos estaba a favor la ordene era llevada a cabo por el consejo de nobles y la guardia real.

El segundo Consejo era el consejo de los Ancianos, hombres que tenían de edad aproximadamente casi lo mismo que la existencia del universo, los cuales eran considerados sabios, claro que no todos tenían la edad del universo pero si la suficiente experiencia como para ser llamado sabio y entrar en este Consejo, ellos por lo general apoyaban las decisiones del Emperador y cuando no les agradaba algo se lo hacían saber sin pelos en la lengua, por lo general eran pacíficos y calmados y nunca actuaban sin una verdadera razón que justificara sus acciones.

El tercer Consejo era el consejo de los Nobles también llamado solo como Consejo Celestial, este estaba constituido por las familias Nobles principales que habitaban en la Dimensión Celestial, la cual rara vez se encontraba de acuerdo con el consejo de nobles de la Sociedad de Almas, por lo general cuando el Rey era incapaz de decidir ellos tomaban las decisiones por su cuenta si se les dejaba hacerlo

Y por último el Cuarto Consejo era el consejo de las Doncellas, el cual estaba constituido por vírgenes sanadoras con poderes extraordinarios, entregadas al poder de la luz, ellas eran como las monjas de la dimensión Celestial y se encargaban de velar por la salud de los niños y personas desamparadas de la Tierra, eran como una especie de Ángeles Guardianes para ser exactas, ellas no se metían en las decisiones que se tomaban a la ligera y siempre estaban en desacuerdo con los nobles pero en algunas ocasiones preferían no meterse en sus asuntos si el rey o el emperador no estaba al mando.

Por lo cual en esta situación eran los del Consejo de Nobles quienes tenían el poder absoluto sobre las decisiones que se tomaban para el supuesto bien de todos.

Choji los miro desde lejos y le indico a su Teniente la retirada para evitar toparse de cara con ellos, pero cuando estaba a punto de girarse uno de los nobles lo encontró y le llamo.

¿?: ¡Ah.. ¡Capitán Choji!, ¡Bienvenido!, justo el hombre del que estábamos hablando – dijo un hombre de su misma edad con una barba de candado bien cuidada, vestido con ropas finas

Choji: Albert Weber – se giró dándole una sonrisa falsa – cuanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes

Albert: ¿has encontrado al gran Maestro?

Choji: No – dijo firme enfrentando a los hombres frente a el

Ren: ¡tú incompetencia está cansando al Consejo!

Choji: ¡No es mi culpa que el Gran Maestro Jonsu no se haya dejado ver desde hace décadas! – les contesto subiendo la voz

Dante: ¡pero es tu deber buscarlo para llevar a cabo el ritual para Orihime Inoue! – dijo autoritario un hombre mayor con barba larga que imponía respeto con solo verlo, vestía finas ropas de color verde oscuro y varios anillos de distintos tamaños en sus dedos, llevaba un elaborado amuleto colgado de su cuello el cual era bastante parecido al de la Familia Shiwa, solo que este tenía grabada la imagen de un árbol con las raíces expuestas – necesitas ser más exhaustivo con tus búsquedas, debes encontrarlo antes de que nuestros enemigos encuentren la manera de hacerse con la chica

Choji: lo sé, pero…

Dante: no te atrevas a cuestionar nuestra decisión, hemos llegado a una decisión unánime sobre esta situación y deberá llevarse a cabo, es por el bien de todos.

Choji: lo sé, pero aun así…

Dante: ¡no por que seas miembro de la familia real te creas con el derecho de desobedecer nuestras ordenes, recuerda que solo perteneces a la tercera rama de la familia imperial! – dijo con Autoridad y reproche al hombre frente a él, Choji solo se le quedo mirando con mala cara – en estos tiempos difíciles en que su majestad no puede tomar decisiones somos nosotros quienes velamos con el bien del pueblo – dijo más calmado recobrando su compostura

Choji: si, Señores…. – dijo molesto antes de retirarse

Alvar: creo que fuiste muy duro con el – dijo saliendo de entre las sombras de los pilares que formaban un arco, era un hombre joven como de la edad de Orihime y sus amigos, sin duda era él más joven de los miembros del consejo de Nobles, tenía los ojos grises igual que los de Orihime y el cabello largo como Byakuya, atado en una coleta baja, su tono de cabello era de un inusual color violáceo, sus vestimentas por otro lado eran bastantes simples a comparación de las del resto del consejo de Nobles

Dante: Alvar, mi querido muchacho, aun eres joven como para entender cómo funcionan las cosas aquí en el palacio – se escudó ante la acusación del más joven del grupo

Alvar: deberías enseñármelas entonces, porque no me convence mucho tu manera de hacer las cosas, siento que manipulas al resto de los nobles para tu propia conveniencia – dijo a la ves en que se recargaba en otro pilar más cercano al grupo de forma relajada

En el preciso momento en el que termino de decir aquello las voces de los demás nobles no tardaron en ser escuchadas, murmullos de una posible conspiración no se hicieron esperar, mientras otros más preguntaban por la verdadera razón de no haber visto a su rey en los últimos meses, mientras esto continuaba Dante no hacía más que mirar de forma nada grata al menor del grupo, mientras que este a su vez lo veía de forma desafiante, Dante estuvo a punto de romper el barullo para reclamarle al niño por su osadía de acusarlo en algo tan ruin cuando una Voz al otro lado del pasillo se hiso escuchar

¿?: ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo entrando majestuosamente a la sala un hombre que solo era un par de años mayor que Orihime y sus amigos aparentemente, pero que en realidad tenia ya varias décadas en sima, era 40 años más grande que Byakuya, llevaba puesto un majestuoso traje en color verde agua con finos bordados en las mangas y en el borde de su haori, llevaba un kenseikan que recogía su largo cabello de forma lateral y que lo llevaba a reunirse hacia el otro lado con el resto de su cabello, este era de un color inusualmente anaranjado al igual que el de Orihime el cual le llegaba hasta media espalda o eso parecía, y sus ojos eran de un peculiar azul hielo, tan fríos como este último lo era, imponía respeto y miedo a sus adversarios, así como a quienes estaban por debajo de él, miro al grupo de hombre frente a él y repitió una vez más la pregunta

Ren: Alvar acaba de hacer una acusación muy grave en contra de Dante – ante estas palabras el recién llegado entre cerro los ojos examinando cuidadosamente las palabras del hombre que se había atrevido a hablar primero para contestar su pregunta

¿?: ¿Qué ha dicho? - pregunto curioso

Alvar: tan solo me preguntaba si las decisiones del Consejo de nobles no se estaban basando en acciones egoístas, Príncipe Arion – dijo sin la mínima pizca de respeto hacia su Príncipe

Albert: ¡Alvar! Ten más respeto hacia tu futuro Rey – le reprimió el hombre al menor

Alvar: no tengo por qué hacerlo - dijo descruzándose de brazos al tiempo en el que se acercaba aún más al resto de los nobles – y todos lo saben bien – dijo mirándo a todos a los ojos y después camino hasta posicionarse al frente del grupo – el Príncipe Arion pertenece a la segunda rama de la familia imperial y solo tiene el derecho de gobernar en caso de que no haya un heredero aparente en la línea de sucesión, siempre y cuando el Rey muera antes que el Emperador lo haga – dijo mirándolos una vez más a la cara y después se enfrentó al Príncipe detrás de él - o en caso de que no exista alguien con mas poder que el - dijo en voz baja recordando las palabras de su padre.

Alvar quería decir más que aquellas palabras, quería abrirle los ojos al resto de nobles con la verdad que se estaba ocultando, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, su padre se lo había encomendado antes de morir, al igual que un juramento que no dudaría en cumplir llegado el momento

Arion: verdad hay en tus palabras joven Alvar, se cuál es mi lugar y no lo niego – dijo humildemente, pero solo Alvar noto que no era verdad lo que quería reflejar – velo por la salud de mi amado tío quien ha estado indispuesto estos últimos meses – hiso una pausa y miro a los nobles – y velo con la confianza depositada en nuestros nobles quienes velan por el bien de nuestro mundo – dijo agradecido tratando de aligerar las cosas – así como confió en las buenas razones de Lord Dante quien a lo largo de su vida no ha hecho nada que dañe a nuestro mundo, confió plenamente en sus decisiones – termino mirando al susodicho para después hacerle una leve reverencia antes de retirarse

El resto de nobles olvido la acusación del más joven después de eso y llegaron a la conclusión de que Dante no era capaz de hacer las cosas de las que se le acusaban, Alvar miro al joven príncipe retirarse con frustración, el muy habilidosos se las había arreglado para manipular la situación nuevamente a su conveniencia, él sabía que no podía dejar que descubrieran a Dante, era uno de sus cómplices en lo que fuera que estuviera tramando en esos momentos, apretó sus puños a sus constados mirando la espalda de Arion molesto.

Arion al sentir una mirada puesta en su espalda giro levemente la cabeza y miro al joven Alvar quien lo miraba con mala cara, este sonrió victorioso al más joven haciéndolo enojar aún más, logrando que se retirara de la sala y del bullicio que hacían los demás nobles, había logrado quitarles credibilidad a las palabras del mocoso, ese era un cabo suelto que tendría que arreglar si no quería que su teatro se descubriera por culpa del niño.

.

.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- en los Jardines del palacio...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Una vez estuvo fuera en los jardines Reales, se adentró en uno de los laberintos y cuando se aseguró de que nadielo seguía arremetió en contra de uno de los floreros de piso que estaban en el lujoso jardín ubicado en el medio del laberinto, ese mocoso se las pagaría el día en el que tuviera la oportunidad, si había algo que a Arion Inoue no le gustaba era que lo hicieran menos y aún más que le recordaran que jamás seria el Siguiente emperador de la Dimensión Celestial a menos que su tío, el Rey, muriera.

Arrojo otro florero al suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos a la vez en que el agua se esparcía por el césped, aun había otro cabo suelto que solucionar, no solo era deshacerse de su tío y ganarse la confianza del resto de los nobles, aún quedaba un cabo suelto que arreglar, y ese era la estúpida de su pariente que su estúpido tío había engendrado con una estúpida humana, la joven estaba creando más polémica en sus planes de los que creía, Él debía ser el próximo Rey, y esa Chiquilla no se lo impediría, antes la mataría si se atrevía a interponerse en su camino, alguien tan impura como ella no merecía usurpar su derecho con su presencia, si ella se interponía arruinaría todos sus planes, es por eso que había manipulado a Dante de persuadir al resto de nobles para que trajeran a Orihime a la dimensión Celestial, los poderes que la chica poseían eran algo valioso que no se debían perder y él se encargaría de usarlos apropiadamente para su beneficio, corrompería a la chica y la usaría para asesinar a su Tío el Rey y a ella la meterían a un calabozo por asesinato, rio maliciosamente al recordar una vez más su plan, la heroína seria todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba que fuera, ella no traería orden, sino desgracia y el seria quien la detendría, de esa forma se aseguraría de que lo miraran como el más apto para asumir el Trono, Rio con malicia una vez más hasta que fue interrumpido por una hermosa chica.

Niara: veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho – dijo saliendo de entre unos arbustos con rosas sin hacerse el menor daño

Arion: Niara – dijo recuperándose del pequeño susto que le había provocado la morena – me habías asustado

Niara: lo see… ese fue mi objetivo desde el principio – dijo acercándose a él de forma muy femenina, Arion sabía que la chica se sentía atraída hacia él y no la culpaba por ello, es más, le resultaba conveniente para espiar a su tío y sus movimientos en las demás dimensiones

Arion: ¿mi tío…?

Niara: está en la habitación del Rey pasándole el reporte de su última misión, el Rey no sospecha nada, según parece – dijo a la vez que se colgaba del hombro del Príncipe de forma coqueta – la chica Orihime está en la mansión Kuchiki.

Arion: ¿con uno de los pretendientes?

Niara: al parecer como dijo el mayor de los Shiwa, su guardián no se encuentra en el Gotei 13, y Ukitake junto con el Capitán General decidieron que estaría a salvo con los Kuchiki – se repego aún más al cuerpo del príncipe de forma insinuante, pero a la vez siendo sutil

Arion: los Kuchiki siempre han sido una molestia y aún más desde que gran parte de su clan se quedó en esta dimensión, su líder Byakuya Kuchiki es un cabo que no dudare en atar cuando tenga en mi poder a Orihime

Niara: ¿Tanto odias a los Kuchiki?

Arion: son una molestia para mis planes, siempre leales a sus principios, siempre nobles y correctos, su forma de ver las cosas me molesta, son desesperantes - dijo frustrado y tratando de no levantar la voz

Niara ríe unos momentos antes de hablar – yo diría que les tienes envidia – dijo coquetamente para aligerar el ambiente

Arion: ¿envidia?

Niara: una vez estuvieron a punto de quitarte tu puesto, fue el pequeño Byakuya quien se ganó el corazón de él emperador, ¿recuerdas?, el favorito de la corte – giro de manera graciosa y se colgó del otro brazo del príncipe – su poder rivaliza con el tuyo, si no eres tú el próximo Rey lo será el – dijo de manera cizañosa – aunque no sea un Inoue, recuerda que pertenece a una de las tres familias de sangre pura, fueron de los primeros en nacer cuando se creó el universo – dijo haciendo memoria de lo que había aprendido en la academia celestial

Arion: es por eso que debo deshacerme de él en cuanto pueda, tanto él, como Orihime y el Rey se interponen en mi derecho para Gobernar esta dimensión – Niara Ríe ante las palabras de Arion, es justo lo que ella quiere que suceda, ella quiere gobernar al lado de Arion, lo quiere a él y solo a él como su rey y como su consorte, aunque ella no sabe que el solo la utiliza para sus fines y que una vez que se haya asegurado de que había cumplido su cometido la inculparía de cualquier cosa solo para deshacerse de su molesta existencia para siempre, Niara era manipula ble y el usaría eso hasta lograr lo que quería.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Datos Curiosos:**_

 _ **.**_

 **Niara** significa: aquella que tiene grandes propósitos y es de Origen Africano, la verdad me encanto el nombre cuando lo leí

Y su apellido es **Simao** el cual me lo saque de una enorme lista de apellidos de todo el mundo y la verdad no sé qué signifique

 **Albert** significa: Noble y Brillante y es de Origen Alemán

Y su apellido Weber significa: Tejedor (Saquen un poquito de conclusiones malignas) también es alemán el apellido.

 **Jonsu** : Dios lunar, egipcio asociado con la medicina, protector de los enfermos, ahuyentaba a los malos espíritus. Al estar asociado a la luna, también representaba la fertilidad de la Tierra, el poder germinador y los nacimientos

 **Alvar** : Nombre de origen germánico, variante de Álvaro. Su significado es "totalmente prudente". (este es casi como Ukitake)

 **Arion** nombre griego que significa Músico y sus poderes tienen que ver mucho con la hipnosis a partir de los sonidos

.

.

 _ **Spoilers:**_

 **¿Se dieron cuenta de la pequeña pista que les deje?**

 **¿quien es este tal Arion?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con el que ataco a Orihime?**

 **¿Que sucederá con Orihime?, ¿encontrara a quien esta buscando?**

 **¿Quien es Jonsu?, ¿y en que puede afectar el a Orihime?**

 **Apuesto a que no se esperaban que Fuera Niara y no Choji el malo ;)**

 **.**

 **Espero tu comentario al respecto, por favor comenta para saber como te ha parecido la historia, recuerda que todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta para la continuación y el rumbo de la historia, así que te agradecería muchísimo que me dieras tu opinión sobre el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y Felices Fiestas a todos!, les mando un enorme y fuerte abrazo, hasta la proximaaa!**


	24. Un Dia Nevado lleno de Emosiones

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **HOLA chicos aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, una disculpa por no subirlo antes del dia 25 pero como ya les había comentado, mis familiares me tuvieron muy ocupada con los preparativos, ayer iba a actualizar capitulo pero como estoy haciendo los exámenes semestrales tuve que estudiar muchísimo, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo.**

 **OTRA COSA UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR NO HABER MANDADO SALUDOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PERO ES QUE EL CAPITULO LO SUBI EN MI TRABAJO, DE MODO QUE NO TUBE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA MANDAR SALUDOS POR QUE COMO TRABAJO EN UNA FARMACIA EN LAS HORAS DE CONSULTA SE ME LLENA DE CLIENTES Y COMO ADEMAS NO QUERIA DEJARLOS ESPERANDO MAS TIEMPO POR LA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION ACTUALICE LUEGO LUEGO EN CUANTO TERMINE EL CAPITULO, DE MODO QUE ES POR ESO QUE NO MANDE SALUDOS PERO EN ESTE CAPITULO SI LOS MANDARE**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 **.**

 _ **Capitulo 24**_

 _ **.**_

Orihime continuo corriendo junto con Matsumoto por el pasillo que se había formado frente a ellas con forme avanzaban, hasta que una puerta se formo a pocos metros de ellas, la puerta era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que ambas pasaran una después de la otra, Orihime dirigió su mano hacia la puerta para en cuanto llegara a ella, abrirla sin perder tiempo, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de alcanzarla esta se abrió dejándolas pasar, pero para desdicha de Orihime quien no controlaba del todo su Riatsu como sus demás compañeros el camino bajo sus pies se acabo y cayo precipitada al suelo en caída libre.

Rangiku: ¡Orihime! - grito en cuanto la vio caer, se apresuro a salir por la puerta "Senkaimon" y se dio cuenta del por que la joven había caído, la salida de la puerta hacia el mundo humano no había sido corregida desde la batalla de invierno con Aizen hacia ya mucho tiempo y esta daba directo a un espacio situado en el cielo que fue por donde los refuerzos de la 4ta divicion habían usado para llegar, se apresuro para alcanzar a su amiga y rescatarla de una muerte segura, pero la joven Inoue ya llevaba varios metros de ventaja - ¡maldición! - maldijo al no ser capaz de alcanzarla, jamas se imagino que un cuerpo humano pudiese ser tan pesado en caída libre, pero así era y la ligereza de su cuerpo espiritual no ayudaba en nada para igualar su caída y salvarla.

Orihime estaba ya a unos 5 metros de tocar el suelo cuando Rangiku comenzó a maldecir nuevamente, mientras tanto justo debajo de ellas un grupo de tres jóvenes, dos chicas y un hombre conversaban en medio de la calle, el mas viejo, trataba de levantares el animo a los menores mientras ellos solo lo escuchaban sin animo alguno, Ichigo estaba apunto de moverse de su lugar, estaba frustrado por los incesantes intentos de su padre por levantar les el animo, cosa que no sucedía para nada, pues tanto el como sus amigos y en especial sus hermanas se sentían aun mas deprimidas, Sado, se giro para indicarle a Ichigo que lo siguiera pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito en el aire, este aun que se escuchaba lejano, podía oír una similitud con uno de sus recuerdos.

Sado: ¡Ichigo! - llamo la atención de su amigo evitando que este se moviera de su lugar y también captando la atención de los demás por la forma en que había hablado tan repentinamente

Ichigo: ¿Que seduce, Sado? - dijo un poco sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su amigo, pues antes al igual que los demás se veía deprimido pero ahora se veía alerta

Uryu: ¿Sado, que sucede? - dijo mirando a su amigo a la vez en la que se ponía en estado de alerta

Sado: escuchen - dijo poniéndose una mano cerca de su oído para tratar de oír mejor

En cuanto todos pusieron atención, lograron escuchar un leve sonido que se asemejaba a un grito que poco a poco se iba intensificando mas y mas, dejándolos sin la menor duda de que se trataba de hecho de un grito de mujer, y no de cualquier mujer si no que en realidad se parecía muchísimo a un grito de Orihime, que aun que pocas veces la habían escuchado gritar, aun tenían el recuerdo de su voz haciendo tal acción.

Ichigo: esa es... - no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, ¿seria verdad?

Uryu: Inoue... - completo su amigo mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a la chica

Yuzu: ¿en donde?, ¿en donde esta? - pregunto buscando la procedencia de la voz de quien ella consideraba su hermana mayor

Karin busco igualmente con la mirada a al chica peli naranja pero al igual que los demás no la encontraba, hasta que atino a voltear hacia arriba y abrió la boca horrorizada por lo que veía, Orihime estaba cayendo del cielo, asustada trato de articular palabra para advertirles a los demás y que la ayudaran, pero cuando por fin logro articular coherente mente Orihime ya estaba mas cerca de ellos.

Karin: ¡a...a... Arriba! - grito la chica mientras apuntaba en la dirección en la que estaba cayendo al joven peli naranja, inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia donde la hermana menor de Ichigo apuntaba pero fue demasiado tarde para Orihime y para Ichigo, pues esta había caído justo encima de el.

Todos se apresuraron a ayudar a la joven caída del cielo pasando de largo al hijo mayor de la familia Kurosaki, Uryu e Isshin se apresuraron a asegurarse de que la chica aun estuviera con vida, mientras que sado trataba de alejar a las hermanas de Ichigo de la escena, para evitar que se interpusieran con lo que estaban haciendo Isshin y Uryu.

Isshin: parece que esta bien - dijo una vez se cercioro de que la chica no habia sufrido daños - por un vez el inutil de mi hijo sirvio de algo

Uryu: en eso concuerdo con usted, señor Kurosaki - Uryu tomo a Orihime en brazos para partarla de Ichigo y la recosto sobre la banqueta apoyando su cuerpo en su torso a al vez en que sonreia disimuladamente.

Ichigo despertó al poco rato aturdido y maldiciendo, pero en cuanto vio a Orihime su semblante cambio y se apresuro hacia donde la chica estaba, bajo la celosa mirada de Uryu quien no pudo evitar tratar de alejar un poco a la inconsciente chica con el pretexto de que necesitaba aire para recomponerse, acción por la cual Isshin rió disimuladamente diciendo algo acerca del corazón de los jóvenes y sus inseguridades, miro a sus hijas quienes esperaban una confirmación de parte de su padre y este les asintió diciéndoles que la chica se encontraba bien, en cuanto les dio la noticia las dos jóvenes se apresuraron a correr junto a Orihime echando a Ichigo a un lado de forma brusca, provocando que este cayera de espaldas.

Ichigo: oigan tengan cuidado - se quejo de forma no violenta con sus hermanas, pero después se giro al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose - Urahara-san...

Urahara salio de detrás de un poste de luz y los saludo levantando ligeramente su sombrero de rayas de forma cordial, se acerco a la chica y la examino detenidamente para después girarse hacia Rangiku que acababa de llegar y se veía cansada por su carrera contra el viento.

Rangiku: lo siento mucho, no pude salvarla a tiempo - dijo disculpándose mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Todos: ¡Rangiku-san! - dijeron todos al reparara en la presencia de la teniente por primera vez, pues solo se habían concentrado en la chica.

Urahara: ¿Por que razón están aquí? - pregunto serio mirando a la teniente

Rangiku: no puedo decirlo... eso solo nos incumbe a Orihime y a mi... - su respiración aun seguia agitada

Urahara: entiendo... -tomo el mango de su Zanpakuto y la movió en círculos pensativo - entonces nadie debe de saber que están aquí, deberemos mantener el secreto y para lograrlo debemos de poner a Orihime a salvo pronto, claro que no puede quedarse en su casa, después de todo esta destrozada... - dijo pensativo - supongo que deberá quedarse en la tienda entonces - concluyo mirando a Isshin Kurosaki

Isshin: me parece bien

Rangiku: entonces... ¿no nos detendrás? - pregunto un poco incrédula

Urahara: sospecho que esta fue una decisión que Orihime tomo, de nada serviría llevarlas de regreso a la sociedad de almas si intentaran hacerlo de nuevo - concluyo mirando a la teniente a los ojos - no diré nada, si preguntan, no las he visto por aquí desde que Orihime dejo esta dimensión junto con Hisagi, pero debo saber si hay alguien mas involucrado, en caso de que se descubra todo, alguien deberá desviar la atención hacia otro lado para que no rueden cabezas

Rangiku miro preocupada la situación, si bien habían querido pasar desapercibidas mientras buscaban al amigo de Orihime, esa idea había quedado en el olvido desde el momento en el que el torpe de Hanataro había olvidado configurar la salida del Senkaimon en un lugar seguro, recordaría hacérselas pagar de alguna manera en cuanto lo volviese a ver, suspiro resignada al pensar en las palabras de Urahara, si esto se descubría el primero que pagaría los platos seria Hanataro, claro en caso de que descubrieran que había sido el quien las había ayudado a escapar del Gotei 13, la segunda seria la de Byakuya Kuchiki por haber permitido que ella se escapara teniéndola a su cuidado y por ultimo la de ella misma por no haberlos detenido en cuanto se entero del plan y claro por no haber avisado a los demás de su descabellado plan el cual podría poner la vida de los demás y el equilibrio en problemas graves.

Rangiku: Hanataro - iso una pausa y agrego - Orihime orquesto todo esto junto con Hanataro cuando estuvo internada en las instalaciones del 4to Escuadrón

Ichigo y Uryu: ¡¿Internada?! -preguntaron al unisono preocupados

Ichigo: ¡Oye Urahara!, ¿Cuando nos ibas a contar sobre esto? - pregunto Ichigo molesto enfrentando a Urahara quien lo ignoro completamente y se centro en las palabras de la Teniente

Rangiku: días después note a Hanataro muy preocupado y mas torpe de lo normal, así que lo acorrale en su oficina e ise que me confesara todo, al principio me vi tentada a decirle a mi capitán pero después recordé que si Orihime piensa que esto podría ser de ayuda para todos, quizás... tengo la certeza de que podría resultar bien, no podía dejar a Orihime en manos de Hanataro claro esta, así que le obligue a quedarse en el Gotei 13 y yo vine en su lugar -concluyo su explicación la mujer de grandes dotes, tratando de no revelar la razón por la que se encontraban ahí ambas.

Urahara: bien... - se recargo pensativo en su bastón - supongo que deberé idear un plan del por que Hanataro abrió la puerta Senkaimon el día en el que desaparecieron... - miro el cielo unos instantes antes de girarse hacia el resto del grupo - parece que comenzara a nevar dentro de poco, sugiero que nos apresuremos a llegar a la tienda, si no queremos que Orihime coja un resfriado

Ante las palabras del Ex Capitán los mas jóvenes se apresuraron a levantarse del lugar,permitiendo que fuera Sado quien llevara a Orihime al ser este el mas fuerte del grupo, ya que la tienda de Urahara les quedaba un poco lejos de donde estaban.

.

.

.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-. ..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... -...-...-...-...-...-...-...- en la Tienda de Urahara -...-...-...-... -...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-. ..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... -...-...-...-

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de Urahara, Tesai se apresuro a guiarlos dentro de una habitación limpia y ordenada, la cual el había preparado con anterioridad al enterarse que llevarían a Orihime, Urahara había usado un intercomunicador para ponerse en contacto con su colega antes de llevar a la joven, cuando Sado deposito a Orihime en la cama todos se retiraron del lugar para dejarla descansar, Ichigo y Uryu miraron a Urahara pidiendo una explicación sobre lo que había dicho Rangiku de que Orihime había estado internada en el 4to Escuadrón, pues este había pasado una temporada en el gotei 13 y obviamente se le había pasado contarles sobre la verdadera situación en la que su amiga se encontraba.

Urahara les explico todo a los jóvenes quienes no dudaron en hacerle preguntas cada vez que se quedaba en silencio, no permitirían que les siguiera ocultando la verdad de los sucesos, si su amiga necesitaba ayuda, ellos no dudarían en arriesgar sus vidas por ella, Sado se había ido a los pocos minutos en que Urahara había terminado de contarles todo lo que sabia y cuando regreso, una muy enérgica chica lo acompañaba, era Tatsuki quien había llegado corriendo seguida de Sado y no dudo en hacerle frente a Urahara por haberles ocultado la verdad durante todo ese tiempo, Urahara trato de calmarla pero en lugar de tranquilizarla solo lograba alterarla mas y mas hasta que fue interrumpida por Uryu quien después de hablar por unos momentos con ella logro tranquilizarla, cuando finalmente se calmo, Tesai la llevo a la habitación en la que estaba descansando Orihime, Urahara y Tesai se habían asegurado de que la rodeara con un campo que le permitiera recuperarse de la caída lo mas pronto posible, Tatsuki miro la escena frente a ella, Orihime parecía dormir muy plácidamente en esa cama, sin pensarlo, sus piernas le fallaron y cayo al piso llorando de felicidad, no era un sueño, eso definitivamente no era un sueño, su amiga se encontraba nuevamente en el mismo espacio que ella, sin pensarlo se levanto como pudo y corrió a la cama en donde estaba recostada Orihime, acaricio su cabello y lloro de felicidad al sentirla tan real, había tratado de ser lo mas fuerte posible frente a los demás y en especial frente a las hermanas de Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin, pero en esos momentos ya no podía ser fuerte, ella había extrañado a su amiga con demasía,la abrazo fuertemente pero con cuidado de no despertarla, tenia miedo de que si la apretaba con fuerza esta de desvanecería y el sueño terminaría recordando le lo sola que se sentía sin ella.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Orihime despertó sintiendo algo pesado sobre ella, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos hasta encontrarse a su amiga recostada sobre la cama abrazándola, al principio no había reconocido el tacto de su cuerpo junto al suyo, hacía meses que no la veía y ya está olvidando como se sentía su energía, reprimió unas lágrimas tratando de no llorar y despertarla, para ella también era como un sueño el estar nuevamente juntas, quería disfrutar de ese momento lo más que pudiera antes de despertar y continuar su camino, pero la llegada de Ichigo a la habitación le confirmo que no estaba soñando.

Orihime: Ichigo... - dijo incrédula a lo que veía frente a ella en voz baja pues no quería despertar a Tatsuki

Ichigo: Inoue... - dijo el peli naranja con una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación en su rostro - ¿estás bien, Inoue -san?

Orihime: Ichi… Kurosaki -kun – se interrumpio a si misma antes de completar la palabra e Ichigo sonrio ampliamente al el también confirmar que no estaba en un sueño

Ichigo: ¡Bienvenida, Inoue-san! – dijo sonriente a su amiga.

.

Después de unos minutos Orihime se vistió con unas ropas que Uryu le habia dejado a Urahara la noche anterior para que Orihime se cambiara en cuanto despertara, le habia tomado varios minutos salir de la cama sin despertar a su querida mejor amiga antes de comenzar a vestirse e Ichigo habia abandonado la habitación una vez le habia entregado la ropa para darle privacidad.

Uryu habia pasado toda la noche confeccionando la ropa que en esos momentos Orihime estaba vistiendo, y una ves que los habia termiando se los habia entregado a Urahara, muy temprano por la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar a la clínica de su padre.

El conjunto constaba de una blusa de algodón un poco señida a su pecho, con corte imperio bajo el busto en color café claro, con mangas largas que le llegaban a mitad de los puños, sin dudas pensados para que la joven pudiera jalarlos un poco y asi cubrir sus manos del frio en caso de sentirlo, un pantalón de gamusa en color tinto, una chaqueta color beige con tela de borrego por dentro para abrigarla del frio, la chaqueta tenia una capucha también aborregada con un contorno de peluche rodeándola, y unos calcetines largos del mismo color que su pantalón cubrían sus pies del frio, tomo las botas largas para nieve que le habia ofrecido Tesai y se las coloco una vez habia llegado a la entrada de la tienda en donde Ichigo la estaba esperando, listo para salir con ella a caminar.

Ichigo vestia con una camisa de manga larga en color beige debajo de un grueso abrigo color verde oscuro con borrego en el interior, una bufanda color carmín colgando de su cuello, unos guantes oscuros cubriendo sus manos del frio, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unas botas cafe oscuro para la nieve, miraba a Orihime desde el exterior de la tienda con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, gesto que hiso sonrojar a la chica por unos momentos antes de correr hacia el como habia hecho hacia bastante tiempo cuando se lo encontraba de camino a la escuela, pero esos recuerdos ya estaban en el pasado, ahora ya no corrian juntos a la escuela cuando se les hacia tarde, ahora cada uno asistia a la universidad y trabajaba medio tiempo, Recordo esos tiempos mientras llegaba con su antiguo amor.

Ichigo: Inoue ...

Orihime: ¿si?, Ichig.. Kurosaki-kun… - dijo sonrojada su nombre, aun no se atrevi a lamarlo por el, asi que habia optado por llamarlo como siempre lo hacia

Ichigo pareció notar algo inusual en la mirada de la chica, notaba su nerviosismo un poco más controlado cuando él estaba junto a ella, pero no dijo nada al respecto solo comino a su lado varios metros hasta llegar a un parque cercano.

Ichigo: te ves muy bien Orihime – dijo olvidando llamarla por su apellido en lugar de su nombre, acción que tomo desprevenida a la chica logrando que esta se sonrojara

Orihime: ¿eh?... eto… Gracias, Kurosaki-kun… - trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo jugando con las mangas de la blusa que sobresalían por debajo de las mangas de la chaqueta – tu… tú también te vez muy bien Kurosaki-kun – le devolvió el cumplido al chico junto a ella al mismo tiempo en el que trataba de controlar sus nervios al estar cerca de él, tarea que le estaba resultando bastante complicada a la peli naranja.

Ichigo: gracias, Inoue – san – dijo sonriendo tímidamente mirando de reojo a la chica mientras seguían caminando por el parque, para evitar que ella notara su ligero sonrojo.

Desde que la chica había abandonado el mundo humano él y todos los demás se habían sentido miserables e incompletos, era grato para el no sentirse nuevamente así por el momento, recordó los días en los que Orihime no estaba a su alrededor, para él había sido confuso sentirse de la forma en la que se había estado sintiendo, pues el mismo en el pasado se había alejado de sus amigos para entrenar o para no lastimarlos cuando él se sentía deprimido e inútil, incluso en la batalla de invierno con Aizen se había tenido que alejar de Orihime al haber sido esta secuestrada por el enemigo, pero nada de eso se le comparaba con los sentimientos que había estado sintiendo desde su partida a la sociedad de almas, la chica le hacía sentir un enorme vacío en su interior cuando no estaba, quizás era porque las veces anteriores él sabía que regresaría con ellos más adelante, sabía que volverían a estar juntos de nuevo, no importa cuánto se alejaran uno del otro, siempre volverían a coincidir en el espacio de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente, Orihime se había marchado para siempre a la sociedad de almas para mantenerse a salvo de un enemigo que ni siquiera conocían sí podrían combatir.

Su rostro reflejo un poco de frustración al pensar en aquello, había tratado de mantenerse en calma junto a Orihime pero ya no podía guardar por más tiempo sus sentimientos, durante el tiempo en que Orihime no estaba, el mismo se había dado cuenta de algo sumamente importante para él, Orihime significaba algo bastante importante en su vida, algo que él quería recuperar, algo por lo que lucharía para que no volvieran a alejar de él, algo que no quería perder de nuevo y que defendería con su propia vida, así es, el sentía sentimientos bastante fuertes hacia Orihime, sentimientos de los que no se había dado cuenta antes, sentimientos que Matsumoto sabía que el tenia, al haber defendido tan efusivamente a su amiga cuando sospecharon que ella era una traidora en el pasado cuando se había marchado con Ulquiorra a Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo amaba a Orihime Inoue, y solo su ausencia física le había abierto los ojos a esa verdad, nos e había dado cuenta de cuando había sido el momento en el que había dejado de verla como una compañera de equipo y amiga, ahora ella era mucho más que eso y él sabía que tenía que decírselo, quizás sus sentimientos si fueran correspondidos, quizás tenía una oportunidad con ella, pero si no era así, el no dejaría de luchar por ella, no la abandonaría, no dejaría que ella sufriera daño alguno, no importaba cual fuera su respuesta, el estaría ahí para ella cuando lo necesitara.

Ichigo detuvo su caminar para hacerle frente a la situación y confesar sus sentimientos, respiro profundamente antes de girarse a la chica que se había quedado un par de pasos detrás de él, estaba decidido, se lo diría en ese mismo momento.

Ichigo: Inoue… - comenzó a decir de forma decidida, pero al ver a la joven se detuvo - ¿Qué sucede, Inoue? – pregunto preocupado por la actitud de la chica, pues esta se encontraba un par de pasos detrás de él, la chica temblaba ligeramente con las manos juntas en puño, muy cerca de su pecho y rostro, se veía bastante frágil ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella

Orihime: tengo…

Ichigo: ¿Tienes…?

Orihime: Tengo frio en las manos – dijo débilmente sonrojándose mientras le mostraba sus manos a Ichigo, sus dedos estaban bastante pálidos, sin duda se estaban congelando por el frio, pues ya llevaban bastante tiempo afuera en la nieve.

Ichigo suspiro aliviado cuando comprendió la situación y sonrió con ternura por unos momentos antes de tomar las manos de Orihime entre las suyas, tomando a Orihime por sorpresa logrando que esta se sonrojara ligeramente al sentir el tacto del chico que durante tanto tiempo había amado en secreto, Ichigo hiso fricción con sus manos sobre las de Orihime para calentarlas durante unos momentos antes de llevarlas a sus labios y soplar aire caliente sobre ellas para calentarlas aún más, acto que logro que Orihime se pusiera completamente colorada y nerviosa, no se había esperado eso de Ichigo, el nerviosismo había intentado traicionarla haciendo que sus piernas se debilitaran mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a la cercanía que de pronto habían tomado sus cuerpos, Ichigo que aún seguía soplando su aliento caliente sobre las manos de Orihime miro a la chica a los ojos con intensidad tratando de contenerse para no robarle un beso en ese mismo instante a la chica que por tanto tiempo había extrañado y soñado por su ausencia, Ichigo ya no aguantaba mas, estaba decidido a confesarle justo en ese momento sus sentimientos a la chica, cuando de repente una Tercera voz rompió el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

Uryu: ¡Orihime! – dijo corriendo en dirección a la chica y su amigo

Orihime: Ishida-kun… - dijo mirando al chico de lentes acercarse a ellos

Ichigo: ¿Orihime...? – se preguntó en voz baja sin que Orihime lo escuchara, ¿desde cuándo el la llamaba directamente por su nombre?

Orihime: ¡Buenos días, Ishida-kun! – lo saludo con una sonrisa en cuanto el chico les dio alcance, Uryu sonrió ante el gesto de Orihime y después miro a Ichigo tratando de disimular sus celos

Uryu: Ichigo, tu padre te está buscando en la tienda de Urahara, será mejor que vayas a verlo – dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía, pero Ichigo noto algo raro en su voz, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se retiró del lugar rumbo a la tienda de Urahara después de despedirse de Orihime y haberle agradecido a Uryu por pasarle el recado.

Orihime: Ishida-kun… - comenzó la chica con la intensión de agradecerle por haberse tomado las molestias de confeccionar unas ropas tan lindas peor fue interrumpida por el chico

Uryu: Te vez realmente linda, Orihime – dijo nervioso tratando de ocultar su ligero sonrojo al haber dicho aquellas palabras que nunca se había atrevido a decirle tan abiertamente a la chica

Orihime: … Gracias – ese comentario no se lo había esperado, por lo general Ishida no decía ese tipo de cosas a las chicas, él siempre decía algo como "te vez bien" o "luces bien" o "ese atuendo se ve muy bien en ti", parpadeo confundida por unos momentos antes de acercarse más a su amigo – eso es porque fueron confeccionadas por ti, Ishida-kun – dijo sonriendo al muchacho – siempre haces las cosas más bonitas que haya visto jamás – dijo elogiando el talento del chico – siempre haces que las cosas más simples luzcan realmente bonitas – continuo antes de sentarse en un banco que estaba a espaldas del peli negro

Uryu: en realidad… es todo lo contrario Inoue-san… - dijo antes de sentarse a su lado en la banca para después ver los copos de nieve caer desde el cielo

Orihime: ¿a qué te refieres?

Uryu: a que tú eres la que hace que todo lo que hago se vea hermoso – hiso una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo violentamente al analizar lo que le había dicho a su amiga, cubrió parte de su rostro con su mano enguantada para evitas que la chica viera su sonrojo al mismo tiempo en que se giraba dándole la espalda, había hablado sin pensar eso último, Orihime se sonrojo ligeramente por las palabras de su amigo, nadie le había dicho algo semejante en toda su vida, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Uryu hablo de nuevo – lo que quiero decir es… - se detuvo, estaba harto de ocultar sus sentimientos a la chica que amaba, él sabía que ella jamás le correspondería, pues estaba enamorada de Ichigo, pero al menos el haría el intento de transmitirle sus sentimientos, no importaba su respuesta el ya no tenía miedo de una negativa, durante el tiempo en el que la chica no había estado se había sentido miserable, extrañaba su risa, extrañaba su presencia, extrañaba su voz, la extrañaba a ella, había tomado la decisión de confesarle sus sentimientos aunque sea una sola vez si es que la volvía a ver de nuevo, se había encontrado a si mismo rogándole a las estrellas por volver a verla aunque fuera unos instantes más, de tenerla en sus brazos y consolarla como antes había hecho, de cargarla en sus brazos cuando la rescataba para evitar que los enemigos la dañaran, cuando estos eran demasiado fuertes para ella, extrañaba ponerla fuera de peligro, sentirla cerca de él, su perfume que lo volvía loco, sus ojos, su boca, toda ella, se armó de valor y se giró nuevamente a ella para hacerle frente a sus emociones descontroladas, emociones que solo ella despertaba en él,… el.. el que siempre se mostraba tranquilo y sereno no importaba la situación que enfrentaran, el que solo mantenía la calma y analizaba las posibilidades, calculador, serio… ahora era dominado por las emociones que provocaba en el su más grande amiga y ahora amor de su vida, pues solo tenía ojos para ella desde hacía bastante tiempo, ella por la que no había dudado en ir solo a enfrentarse a Aizen y a cuanto espada se le pusiera en frente para rescatarla de su prisión, había llegado el momento que tanto tiempo había estado aguardando, era ahora o nunca – Inoue… yo… - se detuvo al ver a la joven nuevamente con las manos en puño tratando de calentarlas – Orihime… tu…, demonios, olvide hacerte unos guantes – tomo las manos de Orihime y las calentó con las suyas por unos momentos.

Orihime: Gracias, Ishida-kun – le agradeció por su gesto

Uryu: fui descuidado, Inoue, lo lamento

Orihime: no te preocupes, después de todo es normal que te hayas olvidado de ellos, después de haberme hecho un traje tan bonito como este

Uryu: eso no es excusa, ¿Qué pasaría si tus dedos se congelan o sufren algún daño por mi culpa? – dijo sumamente preocupado por el bienestar de la chica – sería muy doloroso si te llegases a cuartear los dedos por el frio – dejo sus manos para retirarse sus propios guantes y colocárselos a la chica

Orihime: ¡Uryu, no! – se apresuró a decir la chica en cuanto lo vio colocarle sus guantes – si haces eso ….

Uryu: estaré bien – dijo para tranquilizarla – yo aguanto más el frio que tu créeme – le sonrió para tranquilizarla

Orihime: Ishida-kun… - Orihime lo miro por unos instantes antes de sonreír asintiendo la cabeza, aceptando su gesto y preocupación, ¿Por qué Ishida era tan bueno con ella?, ¿Por qué siempre se preocupaba por ella? – gracias por siempre preocuparte por mí, Ishida-kun – dijo agradecida

Uryu noto que sus manos aun sujetaban las de Inoue y se sonrojo ligeramente pero no aparto sus manos de las suyas, no quería hacerlo, se sentía cómodo con ellas entre las suyas, incluso Inoue no había hecho el gesto de querer apartarlas de las suyas, quizás no se había dado cuenta de que el aun las sostenía, sea cual fuera la razón se aprovecharía de esos momentos para disfrutar de la sensación que sentía.

Orihime se sentía cómoda junto a Uryu, siempre se había sentido cómoda junto a él, con Uryu era bastante fácil hablar, podía contarle una y mil cosas y él siempre estaba ahí para escucharla pacientemente, no le cabía dudas de que Uryu era un gran amigo… amigo… Uryu era su amigo, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, entonces ellos dos solo eran amigos, ¿cierto?, pero si es así… ¿por qué razón sentía que esa palabra no pegaba para nada con él?, inclino la cabeza pensativa y alejo sus manos de las de su amigo, haciendo sentir a este secretamente decepcionado por el gesto sin ser su intención, paso un cabello rebelde por detrás de su oreja mirando hacia el frente y reparo en una figura que estaba a lo lejos mirando a ambos jóvenes, inmediatamente se puso en guardia olvidando su confusión sobre lo que sentía por Uryu y se concentró en el sujeto que los miraba desde lejos, Uryu al notar el cambio de actitud de sus amiga dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella miraba y se dio cuenta del motivo de su cambio, inmediatamente se puso de pie tomando una postura que mostraba que estaba seguro de sí mismo.

El hombre que los estaba observando estaba vestido completamente de blanco, sus ropas se veían algo polvorientas y viejas, pero reflejaban que en años pasados habían sido magnificas prendas de gala, un Haori gastado en color verde cubría sus hombros y una máscara de porcelana blanca con delineados triviales igualmente de color verde cubría su rostro, el hombre dio media vuelta en cuanto se percató de las acciones de ambos chicos y al hacerlo señalo un árbol que estaba a su izquierda, giro levemente la cabeza en dirección a ambos, Orihime sabía que no podía ver sus ojos pero sintió como estos la observaban a ella, se preguntó si este singular hombre estaría tratando de darle algún tipo de mensaje a ella, como su hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos el hombre asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos jóvenes.

Orihime: ¡ESPERA! – se levantó gritando mientras extendía una mano hacia el hombre que ya no estaba, había dado un par de pasos en su intento por alcanzarle, algo en él le había resultado sumamente familiar, como un lejano recuerdo en algún sueño ya olvidado.

Uryu: Inoue…- dijo llamando su atención sin saber que más hacer en esa situación.

Orihime le miro segura antes de avanzar a paso firme hasta el árbol que anteriormente el hombre había señalado, Uryu se unió a ella, no quería dejarla sola, no en caso de que eso fuera una especie de trampa, ambos llegaron hasta el lugar que el misterioso hombre había señalado y comenzaron a buscar alguna pista, Uryu miro detenidamente la corteza del árbol, mientras Orihime miraba las ramas y las raíces buscando algún indicio de lo que fuera quería decirles el hombre con su acción.

Después de buscar por algunos minutos Uryu se giró de posición para mirar desde otro Angulo al árbol y encontró una forma muy singular tallada sobre la corteza.

Uryu: Orihime… - la chica camino hacia donde él estaba y miro aquello que su amigo le señalaba – se parece a…

Orihime: mis horquillas... – dijo mirando a su amigo y este asintió.

Orihime se quitó las horquillas del cabello y las introdujo sobre las ranuras que tenían la forma de ellas, segundos después de que Orihime retirara sus manos de la corteza una pequeña luz dibujo el contorno de una pequeña puertecilla alrededor de donde estaban las horquillas incrustadas.

Orihime: ¿una puerta…?

Uryu: creo que deberías abrirla – dijo acomodándose los lentes mientras miraba la pequeña puerta

Orihime asintió a lo que su amigo le dijo y con un poco de temor toco el borde de la puertecilla

Orihime: no tiene perilla, ¿Cómo podría… - en cuanto dijo eso una pequeña luz dorada proveniente de las horquillas formo una perilla - …abrirla…?

Miro la escena frente a ella, ¿era real lo que acababa de suceder?, ¿las horquillas habían reaccionado a su comentario y habían formado una perilla?, o ¿habían sido ayame y los demás?, con esas preguntas confundiendo su mente, Orihime dirigió su mano hacia la perilla y la giro, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose no se hiso esperar inmediatamente después de que hubiese girado la perilla, Orihime había retirado su mano pues la puertecilla se había terminado de abrir sola y eso la asusto a ella y a Uryu lo hiso ponerse nuevamente en guardia, con un poco de temor, Orihime se asomó para ver lo que había detrás de la puerta, abrió los ojos sorprendida, era como si el interior del árbol estuviese hueco, no había madera dentro del árbol, era como si solo existiese la corteza, miro hacia arriba y vio el cielo azul, lo cual era imposible pues el cielo estaba nublado y había comenzado a nevar nuevamente, miro a Uryu desconcertada y el chico se acercó para ver lo que la chica había visto, Orihime se hiso a un lado para permitirle al chico que se acercara a ver, cuando Uryu metió su cabeza al interior del árbol se dio cuenta de lo que su amor secreto había visto.

Uryu: ¡impresionante…!, es… es...

Stella: Otro Espacio – interrumpió las palabras del joven, haciendo que ambos se giraran asustados a verla – yo diría más bien Otra Dimensión, una de tantas que existen desde hace millones de años

Uryu: ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto poniéndose en guardia mientras sacaba su arco para apuntarle

Stella: pero que impertinente chiquillo – hiso un movimiento de manos y el arco de Uryu se desvaneció

Uryu: Pero ¿qué…?

Stella: nadie amenaza a un miembro de la familia... – comenzó segura de sí misma, pero se detuvo a media frase y añadió – quiero decir… yo...

Orihime: tía Stella…

Uryu: ¿tía?

Stella: así es…, pero…, espera, ¿Cómo…?, ¿Cómo me conoces Orihime? – pregunto a la chica, pues no habían tenido la oportunidad de presentarse formalmente con anterioridad, pues se había pasado todo el tiempo desde que llego metida en el laboratorio con Matsuri

Orihime: Juvia me conto sobre ti, dijo que eras…

Stella: ¿adoptada?

Orihime: no, dijo que siempre aparecías cuando menos se lo esperaba uno y que eras científica

Stella: ya veo… se acercó a la chica y la abrazo – me alegra que por fin nos conozcamos

Orihime: eres tal como Juvia te describió – correspondo el abrazo

Stella: aun no debes entrar ahí Orihime – dijo una vez se separó de su sobrina

Orihime: ¿Entrar?

Stella: aun debemos arreglar unos asuntos antes de que seas capaz de entrar ahí

Orihime: ¿sabías que vendría?

Stella: te he estado vigilando por órdenes de tu padre desde que saliste del vientre de tu madre, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, aunque… últimamente has cambiado bastante, debo suponer que una parte de ti ha cambiado bastante desde el ataque Psíquico que sufriste, solo espero que para bien

Orihime: créeme, así es – dijo segura mirando a su pariente a los ojos.

Stella: eso veo… - la tomo de los hombros y le transmitió su confianza sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, Orihime sonrió antes de mirar a su amigo

Orihime: tía Stella, él es Ishida-kun, mi amigo – dijo apartándose de su tía para hacer las presentaciones

Uryu: mucho gusto, señora – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para mostrar respeto, le había afectado un poco escuchar de boca de Orihime sus palabras, palabras que él no quería escuchar, pero que sabía muy en el fondo que esa era la única manera en la que la chica lo veía, amigo, un amigo, un amigo en el que ella podía confiar, un amigo con el que ella podía contar siempre, pues bien, si era así, el sería el mejor amigo que ella tendría, sonrió en dirección a su amiga y miro después a la tía.

Stella: es un placer muchacho, te agradezco mucho por todo lo que has hecho por mi adorada sobrina

Uryu: no es nada, para eso son los amigos – esas palabras hicieron sentir un poco mal a Orihime, sensación que ella no se explicaba todavía por qué la sentía.

.

.

.

Por pedimento de su tía caminaron rumbo a la tienda de Urahara, en donde los esperaban el propietario de la tienda, Tesai, Isshin Kurosaki con sus hijas y su hijo, Rangiku, Tatsuki y el padre de Uryu, Ryuken Ishida.

Stella: vaya, parece que nos están esperando todo un comité – dijo un poco divertida mirando al grupo frente a la tienda

Uryu: ¿Por qué mi padre está aquí?

En esos momentos Tatsuki quien estaba hablando con las hermanas de Ichigo volteo y los vio, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la silueta de Orihime corrió hacia ella, siendo seguida por las hermanas menores de Ichigo, quienes le ganaron la carrera y se dejaron ir contra Orihime, tirándola al suelo por la carrera, haciendo que callera sobre un montón de nieve que se había acumulado la noche anterior.

Yuzu: ¡One-sama! – grito en cuanto su cuerpo choco contra el de la mayor

Karin: ¡Orihime! – grito mientras saltaba en un intento por ganarle a su hermana la carrera y ser la primera que abrazara a la peli naranja

Tatsuki: ¡OIGAN! – les grito a las chicas apresurando más el paso para llegar hacia donde estaban

Orihime: Yuzu, Karin… - dijo despegando la cabeza de la nieve mientras se recuperaba de la caída.

Yuzu: One-sama… bua… - sollozo la chica en cuanto esta levanto también la cabeza

Karin: oye Yuzu... – dijo llamándole la atención a su hermana

Yuzu: te extrañe mucho – dijo ignorando a su hermana y apretando aún más sus manos sobre la cintura la Orihime para intensificar el abrazo

Cuando Tatsuki llego alejo como pudo a las dos hermanas para tomar sus lugares abrazando a su amiga como si no hubiese un mañana mientras intentaba alejar a las hermanas con sus pies para mantenerlas lejos de su Orihime, mientras lo hacia Yuzu intentaba alcanzar a Orihime con sus manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro mientras era alejada con el pie izquierdo de Tatsuki que se encontraba sobre su mejilla alejándola lo más posible, mientras tanto Tatsuki tenía una pierna elevada en flexión para alejar a Karin quien tenía su torso sobre su pie mientras agitaba sus manos para alcanzar a la peli naranja y movía sus pies en un intento por darse impulso y salir de esa posición para lograrlo, parecía un gato tratando de nadar o uno de esos perros que salía en los videos a los cuales se les saca del agua y continúan nadando, ambas chicas tanto Tatsuki como Karin vociferaban una en contra de la otra mientras Orihime trataba de calmarlas a todas y claro tratando de que el aire siguiera llegando a sus pulmones pues Tatsuki estaba comenzando a aplastarla cada vez más con su peso y el de las demás cada vez que estas luchaban para acercársele.

Ichigo: ¡Oigan, ya basta! – grito, pero fue ignorado por sus hermanas - ¡¿Qué no me escucharon?! – grito mientras corría a socorrer a la chica de sus hermanas y su amiga que se habían vuelto locas

Uryu: ¡Chicas ya basta, no ven que están lastimando a Inoue! – dijo intentando apartar los brazos de Tatsuki de la cintura de Orihime mientras esta intentaba no soltarse y de repente comenzó a pelear con Uryu jalándole del cabello, Uryu para defenderse uso sus manos tratando de apartar a la chica de él.

Cuando Ichigo llego intento ayudar a su amiga, pero en cuanto extendió el brazo Karin y Tatsuki lo tomaron del pantalón, haciendo que este callera al sobre la nieve de bruces

Ichigo: ¡pero ¡¿qué les pasa, se han vuelto locas?!, ¡Suéltenme! – dijo forcejeando con su hermana y con su amiga.

Uryu comenzó a pelear con Ichigo pues este le había pegado una patada en su intento por zafarse de sus hermanas, provocando también que Uryu golpeara a Karin y esta le mordiera la pierna pues el golpe había terminado por parar cerca de su boca, Karin se quejó y le soltó un par de palabras al peli negro, mientras este alegaba que había sido culpa de Ichigo e Ichigo que era culpa de Tatsuki y así siguieron mientras Orihime sentía el peso sobre ella acrecentarse cada vez más hasta que una fuerte mano la tomo del brazo y la sacaba de debajo de los demás, gracias a dios que Tatsuki ya la había soltado y se había puesto a pelear con Uryu o si no, no hubiera salido completa de debajo de la nieve.

Sado: ¿estás bien, Inoue?

Orihime: sado kun…, gracias – dijo amable a su amigo y este la bajo lentamente al suelo – eso estuvo cerca – dijo respirando nuevamente con normalidad

Sado: todos están muy emocionados con tu llegada Inoue – dijo mirando a la chica a la cara para después inclinarse y darle un abrazo tomándola desprevenida

Uryu: ¡Oye Sado..! – comenzó celoso pero después fue interrumpido por Yuzu quien accidentalmente le había caído encima después de haber logrado librarse del pie de Tatsuki

Orihime correspondió al abrazo de su amigo con una sonrisa, era la primera muestra de cariño que recibía de el en mucho tiempo.

.

.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Mientras tanto con los adultos…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Urahara: ¡Bienvenida Stella!, espero que tu viaje haya sido agradable

Stella: gracias por recibirme caballeros – dijo cuando por fin se detuvo frente a ellos – es un placer volver a verlos después de tantos años, Ryuken, Isshin, están más viejos

Ryuken: eso es porque no somos como tu Stella – dijo acomodándose los lentes un poco molesto por su comentario tan poco cordial

Isshin: ha pasado tiempo – dijo sobándose la nuca, no le gustaba mucho escuchar que se estaba poniendo viejo.

Tesai: ¡Bienvenida Stella-dono! – saludo formalmente

Stella: gracias Tesai – dijo agradecida mirando al grandote - ahora… - miro a los chicos aun peleando en la nieve - ¿Qué tal si separamos a esos niños y nos ponemos serios?

Rangiku: mmm… eso va a ser un poco difícil, Stella

Stella: ¿y por qué, Rangiku-san?

Rangiku: Ichigo y Uryu ya se agarraron a golpes, lo único que podría separarlos sería un hollow o que Orihime estuviera en peligro

Stella: ¿tanto así?

Urahara: por desgracia, ese par está enamorado de Orihime-chan así que…

Stella: ena… ¿enamorados? – pregunto Sorprendida – ¿están enamorados de ella? – se giró hacia ambos padres

Ryuken: el lleva bastante tiempo enamorado de la chica, así que…

Isshin: se acaba de dar cuenta no hace mucho que había estado enamorado de Orihime desde hace ya tiempo – dijo rascándose una mejilla un tanto apenado por la lentitud de su hijo

Ryuken: típico de tu hijo

Isshin: jeje.. si… - dijo con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la frente

Stella: entonces, ¿Cómo hacemos para separarlos? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Rangiku: ah.. tengo una idea – dijo de repente muy segura de si y después comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Sado y Orihime, cuando llego ambos voltearon a verla – Orihime…- dijo llamando su completa atención y le sonrio antes de inclinarse sobre ella y darle un tierno beso en los labios, acción que tomo por sorpresa a la chica, pero Rangiku la tomo de los hombros para evitar que retrocediera.

Sado se quedó helado en su lugar observando la escena sin comprender que había pasado para que sucediera eso, Tatsuki Grito a Rangiku en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Ichigo soltó a uryu haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente (y eso que acababan de levantarse recién en medio de la pelea) y corrió hacia Rangiku para gritarle mientras la empujaba lejos de la chica, Uryu se levantó y se acomodó los lentes antes de correr en la misma dirección que Ichigo, cuando llego tomo la mano de Orihime y la alejo de Ichigo alegando que la chica necesitaba aire para recuperarse de la impresión.

Ichigo: ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! – le grito a la mujer de grandes proporciones

Rangiku: pues..

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SALUDOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UN ENORME SAUDO PARA:**_

yuli2401  por su enorme apoyo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia te deseo un Feliz año y que hayas tenido muy bonitas navidades junto con tus seres queridos, te mando un enorme abrazo y muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia.

.

LadyBry quien sigue leyendo mi mente, chica tenemos mentes conectadas, pensamos casi igual, me encantan tus comentarios, me emociono cada vez que los leo, te agradezco todo el apoyo que le das a esta Historia, igualmente un enorme abrazo y un beso con mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año que ya traemos encima, espero que hayas pasado una bonita navidad, mil gracias por seguir el Fic.

.

Ichihimefan26  otro enorme abrazo y un enorme agradecimiento por seguir leyendo este Fanfic, me alegra que te gusten estos nuevos capítulos y espero mucho que te gusten estos momentos Ichihime que he escrito pensando en ti, saludos y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año, muchas gracias por seguir el Fanfic, un beso.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **SPOILERS (MUAJAJAJ)**_

.

Solo diré que el siguiente capitulo tratara sobre el amor y sobre el misterioso amuleto que había encontrado Urahara en la antigua casa de Orihime, surgirán nuevos sentimientos de quien menos nos no lo imaginamos, abra una pelea, Hisagi descubrirá algo nuevo (bueno quizás no en el siguiente capitulo pero por ahí aparecerá), se enteraran del escape de Orihime, Rukia tratara de abrir su corazón pero será interrumpida por una loca yandere, como dije, abra AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, Amor Volando en el Aire.

.

Así que si les gusta la idea, por favor déjenme saberlo en los comentarios, porfa, me gustaría muchísimo que opinéis sobre esto, para saber que les parece la idea, y si quieren que haga la aparición de algún personaje también, por favor díganmelo, ya saben que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar la calidad de la historia y a decidir el rumbo de ella.

Sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes con un lindo beso y mis buenos deseos para este nuevo año, adiós y hasta pronto.


	25. A Flor de Piel

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **HOLA chicos aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, me alegra muchísimo que les este gustando :)**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

.

... …-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Sociedad de almas…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-En el Gotei 13, Mansión Kuchiki…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- 09:00 Am, varias horas antes de que Orihime despertara en el mundo humano…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Rukia había ido a despertar a su amiga, tenía todo el día planeado para pasar juntas, sin duda ahora que ya estaba más libre de su castigo la ayudaría a entrenar un poco con el manejo de su Riatsu, sin duda haría que su Onni-sama se sintiera orgulloso del manejo de Riatsu de la joven Inoue, claro si lograba incrementarlo, pero sabía que Orihime podría lograrlo si se lo proponía.

Toco la puerta un par de veces antes de anunciar que entraría, abrió la puerta despacio cuando no escucho respuesta de su amiga, sin duda aun estaría dormida, se introdujo a hurtadillas para asustarla, pero se encontró con una cama vacía

Rukia: Orihime…, ¿Orihime? – la llamo - ¿se habrá levantado ya? – camino por la habitación buscando a su amiga hasta que algo en la cama llamo su atención, era una nota, la tomo entre sus manos y la desdoblo para leerla, en cuanto termino de leerla abrió los ojos asustada, busco con la mirada a su amiga esperando que todo fuera una broma pero al comprobar que no estaba por ningún lado volvió a leer la nota para después salir corriendo en busca de su hermano – ¡Onni-sama! – grito mientras seguía corriendo por la mansión buscando a su hermano hasta que se topó con una de las sirvientas

Sirvienta: Señorita Kuchiki ¿Qué sucede?

Rukia: ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Sirvienta: en los jardines, pero ¿qué sucede…?, ¿señorita?

Rukia corrió antes de que la mujer continuara hablando rumbo a los jardines, brinco las escalerillas de la entrada al patio y corrió directa a su hermano quien estaba sentado en una especie de sillones orientales tomando el té

Byakuya: Rukia… - se giró al escuchar a su hermana llamándolo - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto levantándose al mismo tiempo en que dejaba su taza en la mesa de centro

Rukia: Onii-sama – le entrego la nota a su hermano quien la leyó detenidamente, cuando llego a la mitad abrió los ojos alarmado, para cuando termino de leerla se giró a su hermana

Byakuya: ¿es esto verdad? – pregunto urgente

Rukia: me temo que sí, la busque por toda la habitación

Byakuya: llama al personal, diles que la busquen por toda la casa, diles que esa es su prioridad

Rukia: ¡sí! – dijo para después salir corriendo

Juvia y Ukitake, quienes se encontraban ahí tomando el té con el Capitán no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupados y se miraron entre si temiendo lo peor.

Ukitake: ¿Qué sucede Byakuya? – pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo

Byakuya: Orihime ha escapado – dijo entregándole la nota a su padrino

Juvia: ¡¿Qué!?

Byakuya: de alguna manera, parece que logro atravesar las medidas de seguridad de la Mansión

Ukitake: no puede ser – dijo preocupado - pero ¿por qué razón huiría?

Byakuya: no lo sé, no lo dice en la carta – En esos momentos Juvia tomo la carta que sostenía su tío y comenzó a leerla

Ukitake miro a su ahijado y después a su Sobrina, no ganarían nada buscando en la mansión, seguramente Orihime había logrado su objetivo y ya no se encontraba en la Mansión, así que les pidió a ambos que se tranquilizaran ya que Juvia comenzó a decirle al capitán que era un Irresponsable por dejarla sin alguien cuidándola todo el tiempo y que debería de haberlo hecho después del ataque Psíquico que ella había sufrido, mientras Byakuya le decía que Orihime no era una prisionera sino más bien una invitada, que tenía derecho a tener su propia privacidad si así ella no deseaba.

Ukitake: debemos avisar de esto a Kyoraku inmediatamente, el sabrá como actuar desde ahora – dijo interrumpiéndolos y ambos asintieron para después salir de la Mansión Kuchiki e ir al 1er Escuadrón.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el Primer Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

Kyoraku se había levantado ese día con un terrible dolor en el cuerpo, tenía días sin saber sobre los equipos que habían sido enviados a la interdimension, sentía preocupación por lo que los del consejo de nobles estaba planeando para Orihime, Tensión por que estaba buscando la forma de reforzar la seguridad en los lugares en donde la barrera había sido derrumbada cuando sus enemigos atacaron, no podía permitirse el lujo de otra situación así, y para empeorar las cosas el amuleto que había sido entregado por Urahara meses antes había desaparecido de su escritorio, si ese amuleto caía en manos enemigas, bueno, se la verían bastante difícil para derrotarlo, suspiro atormentado por sus preocupaciones cuando llegaron su viejo amigo, Juvia y el capitán de la 6ta División, apresurados

Kyoraku: ¿Qué sucede tan temprano? – pregunto sobándose la musculatura del cuello, sabía que algo no andaba bien y eso solo significaría más tensión en sus hombros

Ukitake le explico a su amigo la situación, logrando hacer que Kyoraku se alterara por completo por unos momentos, este suspiro y llamo a su fiel Nanao.

Nanao: ¿si, Capitán? – pregunto entrando a la habitación

Capitán General Kyoraku: Nanao, necesito que lleves un mensaje urgente a la Capitana Soifon – dijo mirándola Seriamente y su Teniente comprendió que era importante lo que le estaba pidiendo – dile que Inoue Orihime ha escapado de la Mansión Kuchiki y que es de alta prioridad que la encuentren y la traigan sana y salva de regreso

Ante sus palabras Nanao se sorprendió, Inoue Orihime había escapado por su propio pie de la Mansión Kuchiki, eso debía ser claramente una broma, pero al ver nuevamente la cara de su Capitán comprendió que no lo era así que haciendo una reverencia formal abandono la habitación en busca de la Capitana.

Byakuya: si me permite Capitán General, me uniré a la búsqueda

Ukitake: ¡y yo también!

Kyoraku: me temo que si ponemos a todo el Gotei 13 a buscarla llamaremos la atención no deseada de nuestros enemigos, y así pondremos en riesgo la seguridad de Inoue Orihime ya que comenzaran a buscarla, es mejor que sigamos aparentando que siguen aquí, la capitana Soifon y su escuadrón de Fuerzas especiales se haga cargo de la búsqueda, le pediré a Mayuri personalmente que la asista en caso de que necesite de su ayuda.

Byakuya: con todo Respeto, Capitán, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Orihime estaba bajo mi protección cuando desapareció, es mi deber como…

Kyoraku: no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio, Kuchiki-san, ya has hecho lo suficiente para mantenerla a salvo mientras estaba en la Mansión Kuchiki, ahora es nuestro turno ver por su bien fuera de ella

Byakuya: si, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando la mujer que a… - se frenó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir – quiero decir… - ante sus palabras Ukitake y Kyoraku sonrieron disimuladamente – lo que intento decir es que…

Ukitake: sabemos lo que intentas decir, Byakuya – dijo amablemente – pero creo que en esta acción deberíamos hacerle caso a Kyoraku, él es el Capitán General después de todo – puso una mano en el hombro de su ahijado mientras lo decía y por unos momentos Byakuya pareció resistirse a la idea, pero al final termino aceptando lo que su padrino le decía, derrotado inclino los hombros y retrocedió.

Juvia: pues yo no soy miembro del Gotei 13, la buscare por mis propios medios – dijo firmemente sin aceptar objeción alguna y después camino hacia la puerta para marcharse.

Kyoraku: espera Juvia – dijo deteniéndola – por favor no le digas nada a los de la Dimensión Celestial, solo empeorarían las cosas, si realmente hay un traidor, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo le suceda a Orihime – ante sus palabras Juvia asintió

Juvia: jamás haría nada que lastimara a mi querida Prima – se giró y lo miro a los ojos – mis guardianas me ayudaran a buscarlas, Rinna y Kokona son mis mejores amigas, las conozco desde que éramos niñas ellas jamás me traicionarían, confió en ellas para ayudarme a buscar a Orihime – dijo segura y después abandono la habitación.

Byakuya permaneció en silencio y después abandono la habitación, una vez se quedaron solos Kyoraku y Ukitake planearon una estrategia para buscar a Orihime por los alrededores.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en algún lugar del Sereitei…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

La capitana del 2do escuadrón corría por las calmadas calles del Gotei 13, hacia solo unos minutos que le habían informado de la Desaparición de Inoue Orihime, frunció el ceño molesta l recordarlo, "¿Cómo se puede ser tan irresponsable?", pensó la Capitana Suprema de las Fuerzas especiales, si por ella fuera habría tenido a Orihime encerrada en una habitación custodiada todo el tiempo para evitar que eso pasara, miro molesta a su Teniente que estaba a su lado, "es obvio que los hombres no piensan claramente cuando de una chica bonita se trata" pensó enojada al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - Flashback ... - ... - ... - ... -. .. - ... - ... -

La capitana Soifon había estado caminando por los alrededores de las zonas en las que habían sido destruidas las murallas que dividían al gotei 13 del resto de la Sociedad de Almas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden cuando noto que el idiota de su teniente no estaba en su puesto, se suponía que este estaría al pendiente de que esa zona no estuviera tan desprotegida pero no estaba por ningún lado, se acercó molesta al puesto de vigilancia y les pregunto a un grupo de Shinigamis por su Teniente.

Soi fong: ¿En dónde esta **Ōmaeda**? – pregunto molesta – se suponía que estaría aquí apoyándolos

Shingami1: este… si

Shinigami2: el Teniente **Ōmaeda** salió del Gotei hacia esa dirección – apunto el Shinigami en la dirección en la que lo había visto marcharse

Soi fong siguió la dirección en la que le habían apuntado, ojala que no lo encontrara holgazaneando o comiendo, por que si no lo iba a matar con sus propias manos, pensó la Capitana mientras buscaba en todas direcciones el paradero de su Teniente, camino por algunos minutos en línea recta cuando finalmente lo encontró, camino hacia el decidida a darle un buen golpe como castigo por haber abandonado su puesto pero se frenó en cuanto escucho la voz de una Mujer, inmediatamente se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol para estudiar la situación.

Chica: **Ōmaeda-** sama… - dijo la chica tímidamente, era una chica bastante bonita, caderas anchas y cuerpo delgado, cabellera castaña recogida en media coleta con algunos adornos en el cabello y ojos marrones, vestida con un fino kimono que resaltaba su figura femenina

 **Ōmaeda** : Hanako por favor, que este sea nuestro secreto – dijo tomándola de las manos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara ligeramente

Hanako: Omaeda-sama… - lo miro a los ojos unos instantes – comprendo, nadie se enterará, este será nuestro secreto, Omaeda-sama – dijo la chica sin apartar sus ojos de los del Teniente y este le sonrió tiernamente a la chica sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella

Ante esa acción, Soi fong sintió a su corazón latir aceleradamente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y sus oídos escuchando, se giró para mirar una vez más la escena, Omaeda estaba besando a la chica en la Frente de una forma tan gentil que hiso que Soifong sintiera a su corazón agitarse de forma violenta contra su pecho y de repente algo en su interior hiso Crack, literalmente sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, su pecho le dolía como nunca antes le había dolido una herida física, sin llamar la atención Soi fong corrió en dirección opuesta hacia el bosque y se perdió en él, su Teniente, su estúpido Teniente Omaeda había besado a una chica, la había besado…

Soi fong corrió hasta que se tropezó con una piedra y rodo por el húmedo pasto, se incorporó ligeramente para reclinarse contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Soi fong: ¿Por qué rayos me siento así? – se preguntó en voz baja – parezco una estúpida niña con el corazón roto, ¿el corazón roto…? – se preguntó en cuanto comprendió sus propias palabras – no puede ser… ¡no puede ser verdad!, ¡yo no puedo sentir nada por esa bola sebosa de Omaeda! – dijo y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo – no puedo… es un terrible error – sollozo – un error… eso es… estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos por ese gordo idiota – se levantó – no puedo sentir nada por él, él es solo mi teniente, y por largos años solo hemos sido nosotros dos, debo de estarme sintiendo traicionada, ¡si, eso es!, me siento traicionada, eso es todo, después de todo siempre pensé que el solo tendría ojos para mí su Capitana y que me juro lealtad cuando se convirtió en mi teniente – rio – eso debe ser, no hay otra explicación..

Trato de convencerse la Capitana, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era eso lo que realmente sentía, respiro profundamente para recomponerse antes de volver sobre sus pasos y regresar al Gotei 13, cuando regreso se encontró con que su Teniente ya estaba ahí platicando con los demás Shinigamis.

Shinigami1: ¡he Omaeda, bienvenido de nuevo!

Shingami2: Tu Capitana te estaba buscando

Shinigami3: ¿no te la encontraste por el camino?

Omaeda: ¿eh?, ¿la capitana? – pregunto un poco alarmado

Soi fong se había detenido al escuchar su pequeña conversación y observo la actitud de su Teniente, se sintió molesta por unos momentos, pero después decidió ignorarlo, mostrándose fuerte y segura de sí misma nuevamente, no permitiría que la vieran vulnerable

Shinigami2: ¿eh...? – dijo en cuanto reparo en la llegada de la Capitana - ¡Bienvenida de vuelta Capitana Soi Fong – dijo cortésmente a su superior, en cuanto el hombre termino la frase Omaeda sudo frio y se puso rígido, inmediatamente se giró y miro a su Capitana asustado

Omaeda: Ca...Ca… Capitana… este... yo… yo estaba… bueno... – trato de excusarse, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar Soi fong frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar al interior del Gotei 13 ignorando por completo los balbuceos de su Teniente quien se giró extrañado al verla pasar a su lado sin golpearlo o llamarlo idiota como acostumbraba hacer.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Fin de Flashback...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Cuando sintió una mirada sobre el Omaeda giro su cara en la dirección en la que sentía que lo miraban y se encontró con los hermosos ojos Gris oscuro de la Capitana mirándolo, esta parpadeo un par de veces mostrándose sorprendida y después giro su rostro nuevamente al frente para después adelantar a su Teniente dejándolo un par de pasos atrás.

Omaeda sintió su corazón latir rápidamente cuando se encontró con los ojos de su Capitana y después de que ella se le adelantara no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella lo había estado viendo desde hace ya un rato, no podía creérselo, su amada Capitana lo había estado observando, se abofeteo mentalmente para regresar su atención al presente, ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, ahora la prioridad era encontrar a la chica Inoue antes de que se enteraran que había desaparecido.

Soi Fong: será mejor que nos separemos Omaeda…

Omaeda: ¿eh?

Soi Fong: así… así cubriremos más terreno – "y podre despejar un poco mi mente si tu no estas cerca para turbarla" pensó la mujer de negros cabellos alejándose del corpulento hombre

Omaeda solo atino a mirarla alejarse, se detuvo unos segundos antes de correr trae ella y preguntarle hacia donde debería de ir, pero ella solo le grito un "No me sigas" y se alejó aún más, el Teniente detuvo sus pasos y la miro alejarse de el a toda velocidad, desde anoche la había notado rara desde que regreso del bosque, definitivamente algo le había pasado a su Capitana.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Con Rukia…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

Rukia corría por los alrededores del Sereitei buscando a su mejor amiga, después de que habían confirmado la ausencia total de la chica de cabellos anaranjados en la Mansión Kuchiki había salido a buscarla, en el camino se había encontrado con su hermano quien le dijo que debían de manejar el asunto con discreción por la seguridad de Orihime, Rukia noto la preocupación de su hermano en su rostro, su voz sonaba impotente, seguramente no le habían dejado ayudar en la búsqueda, Rukia sintió lastima por él, deseaba levantarle el ánimo pero él ya se había ido rumbo a su escuadrón para "tener un día normal" como le habían ordenado, era cruel pedirle eso a su hermano, ella lo sabía, pero Kyoraku y Ukitake sabían perfectamente por que hacían las cosas.

Continúo corriendo con la imagen de su hermano aun rondando por su cabeza, encontraría a Orihime, la encontraría y la llevaría de regreso a casa, así su hermano volvería a sonreír de nuevo, se lo juro, su amiga estaría a salvo y la sonrisa de este volvería, era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos hasta que se topó con la ancha espalda de alguien y cayó al suelo.

Rukia: ¡Renji! – grito en cuanto reconoció al hombre que se giro

Renji: ¡Rukia! -dijo sorprendido de haberse topado con ella - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Rukia miro a su antiguo amor a los ojos, deseaba decirle lo que le sucedía, pero había prometido dejar todo en secreto, sin embargo, sus sentimientos la traicionaron y pronto se encontró llorando en el suelo como una niña pequeña, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y lloro

Renji: ¡EY!, ¿Qué Te pasa?, ¡Oye! – dijo alarmado y se inclinó hacia su amiga para consolarla.

.

Después de unos minutos Rukia y el caminaron hacia las afueras del Gotei 13 en donde se sentaron en una pequeña colina a conversar, Rukia le contó a Renji la situación actual y le hiso prometer que no le diría a nadie más, Renji asintió y le acaricio el pelo de manera afectuosa haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara violentamente, había pasado mucho desde que él la había tratado así y entonces lo decidió, era el momento de hacer lo que quería hacer desde ya hace algún tiempo, al menos así tendría dos razones para volver a llorar más adelante si la rechazaba y una excusa que dar para no contar lo de la desaparición de Orihime si le preguntaban por qué lloraba, tomo aire y lo soltó para tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo en el que contaba hasta diez en su cabeza

Rukia: ¡Renji! – dijo atrayendo su atención

Renji: ¿sí?

Rukia: yo… este… veras… yo… - la actitud de su amiga lo hiso sentir nervioso obligándolo a abandonar su actitud relajada y a semi incorporarse pues había estado acostado en el césped de la colina hasta ese momento, Rukia también se sentó aún más derecha de lo que ya estaba y tenía sus manos en puño tomando al tela de su pantalón para tratar de tranquilizar sus nervios – nosotros… quiero decir… hemos sido amigos desde hace bastante tiempo y… nos hemos llevado bastante bien desde entonces, siempre nos hemos cuidado, después entramos a la academia y… nos separamos un poco… luego lo de Ichigo y mis poderes…Aizen, los Bound, Aizen de nuevo y los espadas… la guerra… todo… tu sabes… hemos pasado por mucho juntos y nuestros lazos se han fortalecido… lo que quiero decir es que…

Renji: aja… - dijo completamente nervioso el chico sin saber que más decir, había pensado ser el quien se lo dijera a ella, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo por que no había visto interés de su parte así que había pensado en olvidarla enamorándose de Juvia pero no lo había logrado y ahora… sería posible que ella… ¿lo amara?

Rukia: yo… esto... – en esos momentos se había sonrojado completamente, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para decírselo, el miedo la invadió, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría el?, ¿dejaría de hablarle?, ¿le correspondería?, ¿la rechazaría?, todas esas dudas la hacían sentir ansiosa y más le costaba encontrar las palabras indicadas para decirle

En ese momento una recién llegada hiso su aparición interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de ambos jóvenes.

Hana: ¡Pero que tierno! – dijo haciendo su aparición la chica de Ojos ámbar, aun llevaba puesto el antifaz blanco de madera, su cabello dorado caía en cascada por su hombro izquierdo atado por un listón celeste que parecía de seda, tenía un vestido Yukata color blanco con Azul, tenía un elaborado diseño de flores blancas sobre la tela azul – la pequeña niña trata de robarme a mi hombre – dijo menospreciando a la Chica

Rukia: ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – dijo levantándose del suelo y enfrentándola unos momentos antes de mirar a Renji - ¡¿es eso verdad?!

Renji: Po… ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo levantándose de golpe - ¿Cómo puedes creerle?

Rukia: viniendo de ti actualmente me esperaría cualquier cosa – dijo acusándolo

Renji: jamás estaría liado con uno de nuestros enemigos, ¿es que acaso no piensas?

Rukia: ¡pues teniendo falda no creo que eso sea un inconveniente para ti!, espera… ¿enemigos?, ¿ella es una de nuestros enemigos?

Renji: pelee con ella la noche que atacaron al Gotei

Hana: me alegra que me recuerdes, Cariño – dijo melosamente la chica y después se dirigió a Rukia – en cuanto a ti… espero que no intentaras confesártele a mi amor – dijo amenazantemente

Rukia: ¿Tu amor?, ¡JA! Sigue soñando niña

Hana: oh… ¿así que piensas eso?, es que acaso piensas que ¿tienes más oportunidad que yo?, sigue soñando tabla de planchar, al menos yo ya le he dado un par de besos – dijo insultándola

Renji: ¿tabla de planchar? – dijo en voz baja

Rukia: ¿co…como te atreves a llamarme así?, tu… vaca – dijo cubriéndose los senos y apuntando a los de la otra chica la cual hiso el ademan de rebotar un poco sus atributos haciendo que estos sobresalieran un poco más de su Yukata la cual se encontraba un poco abierta formando un escote que mostraba sus atributos, los cuales no eran tan grandes como los de Rangiku u Orihime - ¡¿y cómo es eso que lo besaste?! – se giró hacia su amigo - ¡explicite Renji!

Renji: yo... e.… ella… ella me beso en la mejilla un par de beses mientras peleábamos, eso es todo – dijo lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que su amigo lo asesinara con la mirada

Rukia: ah… así que eso fue lo que paso – miro a la chica de cabello Dorado – eres una atrevida, ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a Renji en medio de una pelea?, querías aprovecharte de su debilidad, ¿no es así?

Renji: Oye Rukia…

Hana: lo hice porque me gusta, y no dejare que ninguna otra chica me lo quite – dijo la última parte de forma amenazadora - ¡así que prepárate!

Rukia: ¡con mucho gusto! – dijo desenfundando a su Zanpakuto

Hana: ¡empecemos entonces! – desenfundo su Zanpakuto - ¡quien sea la mejor se quedará con el amor de Renji!

Rukia: ¡te aseguro que no perderé! – dijo firmemente pero después se sonrojo – eto... quiero decir… defenderé a mi amigo cueste lo que cueste... – se puso nerviosa por unos momentos y miro a Renji de reojo quien se había sonrojado ligeramente.

Hana: ¡ya veremos tabla de planchar!

Rukia: ¡DEJA DE LLAMRME ASI! – grito para después arremeter contra la Rebelde

Hana esquivo su primer golpe y respondió con un salto hacia el frente acompañado de una estocada apuntando hacia su abdomen, pero Rukia lo esquivo con un Retroceso y contraataque a su oponente, el filo de la espada rozo su mejilla haciéndole un ligero corte que hiso brotar un poco de sangre, Hana maldijo y arremetió contra ella con un corte horizontal en giro que no alcanzo a herir a Rukia, pero si le hiso un corte limpio en sus ropas de Shinigami.

Rukia: ¡MALDITA! – le grito a su oponente - ¡hare que bajes tu espada y me pidas perdón! – dio un paso hacia el frente a la vez que le daba una estocada que rozo su hombro rompiendo su Yukata

Hana: ¡ohh… are que pagues por lo que has hecho! – dijo irritada – pague mucho por este Yukata solo para venir a ver a mi Renji

Rukia: ¡¿tu Renji?!, ja... permíteme reír, EL JAMAS SERA TUYO, ¿ME OISTE? – dijo en voz alta y molesta mientras trataba de asestarle un golpe.

Renji no sabía qué hacer, no quería que Rukia resultara herida pero sabía que no debía de interferir pos su honor, se estaba debatiendo en un conflicto mental cuando de repente un segundo hombre apareció en escena, era un hombre joven de su misma edad, tenía el cabello rubio con destellos dorados y un pequeño flequillo caía sobre su frente, llevaba una máscara igualmente de madera de color oro y sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, estaba vestido con un Hakama compuesto por una camisa blanca y un pantalón Café, este interrumpió la pelea con su espada desenvainada haciendo un corte entre ambas mujeres haciendo que ambas bajaran a la fuerza sus armas.

Rukia: ¡¿Quién?!

Hana: ¡Raiden! – se quejo

Raiden: ya basta de juegos Hana – Renji corrió al lado de Rukia poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto – guarda tus energías para cuando la vuelvas a ver en batalla

La joven gruño en voz baja resistiéndose a la idea, pero al final termino aceptando lo que le mandaba el recién llegado, guardo de mala gana su Zanpakto en su funda mientras miraba fijamente el suelo para evitar mirar a quien intentaba robarle a su amor y así echársele encima y matarla, por otro lado Raiden se giró para enfrentar a sus rivales se topó con los grandes y hermosos ojos violáceos de la peli negra mirándolo con precaución, inmediatamente después de verla sintió algo que jamás había sentido antes un sentimiento que el había deseado jamás conocer en su vida ya que según él era sinónimo de debilidad, "atracción", se sintió atraído inmediatamente por la belleza de la joven Teniente del 13avo escuadrón y eso no le gusto, tenía que hacer algo antes de terminar enamorado de esa chica, se apartó dando un paso atrás y se despidió de ellos llevándose consigo y de mala gana a la muchacha pero no sin antes esta soltar una última amenaza

Hana: Rukia ¿cierto?, nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas y esa vez no nos limaremos las uñas si no que mi espada atravesara tu cuerpo arrancándote la vida

Rukia: ¡eso ya lo veremos! – dijo tratando de avanzar hacia ella, pero Renji la detuvo - ¿Renji?

Renji: déjala ir Rukia – dijo mirando a la chica que se iba

Hana: lo vez, hasta el me prefiere a mí en lugar que, a ti, volveremos a vernos, amor mío – dijo y después se marcho

Rukia: no es verdad… ¡dime que no es verdad Renji! – este en respuesta se rasco la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas con las que hablar – no puede ser… tu… - Rukia sentía su corazón romperse una vez más, trato de correr, pero fue detenida por el fuerte agarre del Teniente quien la había sujetado por los brazos para no dejarla ir - ¡Suéltame!

Renji: Rukia ...

Rukia: ¡déjame ir! – comenzó a llorar una vez más sin poder evitarlo, ¿desde cuándo se había hecho tan débil?, fue la pregunta que se hiso mentalmente – No quiero que me toques… - dijo apartando la mirada llena de lágrimas intentando soltarse

Renji: eso sería una verdadera lástima porque yo si quiero tocarte – Rukia abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?, ¿quería tocarla? – Rukia… yo...- sin hallar las palabras adecuadas se inclinó sobre ella y la beso tímidamente en los labios.

Rukia abrió más los ojos sorprendida, creía que lo que sentía era un sueño, Renji la estaba besando, debía tratarse de un sueño… no… no era un sueño, una pequeña lagrima salió desde su ojo bajando por su mejilla hasta rosar la comisura de sus labios, esa sensación era real, lo que sentía en sus labios era real, Renji realmente la estaba besando, con una última lagrima resbalando por su mejilla cerro los ojos y le devolvió tímidamente el beso al chico que tanto amaba desde hace ya muchísimos años.

Rukia: Renji… - susurro débilmente cuando el chico rompió el beso

Renji: Rukia… yo… te amo – dijo mirándola a los ojos de forma intensa para transmitirle sus sentimientos, él también había callado por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos y ahora podía finalmente gritárselos sin miedo al rechazo, él había prestado completa atención a las palabras de la chica desde que apareció la tal Hana, definitivamente ya no le cabía duda en su corazón, Rukia lo amaba al igual que él la amaba y eso lo hacía completamente feliz

Rukia: y yo a ti… Renji… - le dijo y después se animó a besarlo una vez más mientras Renji la abrazaba de la cintura y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello para intensificar aún más el beso

.

.

...-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- ...-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en los cuarteles de la 2da División...-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- ...-…-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

Ya estaba comenzando a hacerse de noche y la capitana Soi Fong ya se estaba sintiendo bastante agotas de estar dando vueltas y vueltas en busca del paradero de la chica Peli naranja, había encomendado a sus hombres descansar y había enviado a un tercer grupo a buscar pistas de la chica por todo el Gotei acompañados por algunos miembros del escuadrón de investigación, no le agradaba mucho depender de ellos, pero debía reconocer que sus técnicas eran bastante útiles.

Camino rumbo a su escuadrón sin despedirse de su Teniente y se adentró a sus habitaciones ignorando los saludos y reverencias de algunos de sus subordinados, cuando llego cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en ella soltando un suspiro, su corazón se había sentido una vez más perturbado cuando sin querer escucho una conversación entre Omaeda y otro Shinigami.

...-…-...-…- mini Flashback…-…-…-…-

Soi fong acababa de aterrizar en el suelo de una de las tantas calles Gotei, se había cansado de estar usando Shunpo para avanzar más rápido y quiera descansar un poco antes de continuar buscando cuando antes de doblar una esquina se topó con una conversación.

Shinigami1: entonces Omaeda...

Shinigami2: dinos a donde fuiste anoche ¿eh?

Omaeda: ¿Por qué les interesa saberlo?

Shinigami1: escuchamos en el pueblo que te viste con la hermosa Hanako varias veces en esta semana – El corazón de Soi Fong se agito violentamente contra su pecho, la noticia le había caído mal

Shinigami2: y anoche desapareciste por un buen rato

Shinigami1: incluso tu propia capitana tuvo que ir a buscarte… no será que…

La capitana se quedó en silencio oculta detrás de una de las casas escuchando la conversación, una parte de ella deseaba que Omaeda dijera algo, esperaba que el no negara, pero el simplemente se quedó en silencio incrementando constantemente la ansiedad en su corazón, se asomó ligeramente para observar mejor la situación y vio como Omaeda sonreía a los otros dos hombres

Omaeda: eso es… un secreto – dijo para después girarse, Soi fong se ocultó rápidamente antes de que el la viera y comenzó a escuchar sus pasos aproximándose.

Soi fong: mierda… que hago – dijo en voz baja buscando hacia donde huir cuando se encontró con el Capitán Hitsugaya viéndola - ¿Capitán...? - este como respuesta le hiso un gesto con la barbilla para que la siguiera y esta corrió hacia el siguiéndole el paso

Hitsugaya: nunca pensé verla espiando conversaciones, Capitana Soi fong

Soi fong: esto... yo... – dijo atragantándose con sus propias palabras, Hitsugaya sonrió ligeramente

Hitsugaya: comprendo que sienta curiosidad por la vida de su fiel subordinado pero la mejor manera de averiguar algo es preguntando – la mujer se sobo la nuca pensativa

Soi fong: eso no fue lo que paso… realmente yo no.… solo... solo pasaba por ahí y escuche lo que decían – dijo haciendo ligeros pucheros y mientras permanecía cruzada de brazos, ante su respuesta Hitsugaya rio ligeramente

Hitsugaya: bueno… tengo que irme – dijo dándose la vuelta dejando a la mujer parada en medio de la calle – por cierto… - se giró y la miro a la cara - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo y después continuo su camino

…-…-…-…-…-…- Fin de Flashback…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Soi Fong: maldito Omaeda… - susurro débilmente y después golpeo con un puño la puerta detrás de ella - ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme sentir de esta manera? – una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas para luego caer al piso de madera – como lo odio… - llevo uno de sus brazos hacia sus ojos y se cubrió con él para luego limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir saliendo.

Después de que terminara de limpiarlas encendió la luz de su departamento y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Soi fong: pero ¡¿qué…?! – dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida

Distribuidas por todo su departamento habían varios arreglos florales, y otras más rotas y esparcidas por el piso de la habitación, las flores eran de distintos tamaños y colores, todas eran de diferentes familias y algunas de ellas eran bastante caras, debió de haber percibido su olor en cuanto entro, pero estaba tan distraída con sus penas que no se dio cuenta del exquisito aroma de las flores a su alrededor, camino lentamente por el lugar admirando las flores mientras su mirada se alegraba y sorprendía a cada paso que daba, fuera quien fuera quien lo había hecho, sin duda le había alegrado el día a la capitana, se inclinó delante de un ramo de tulipanes para oler su fragancia y reparo en una nota que estaba colgando de una cinta alrededor del florero, con cuidado la soltó y se incorporó para leerla.

En cuanto leyó el remitente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se dio media vuelta a toda velocidad para salir nuevamente de sus aposentos, el sol ya se había ocultado para cuando la capitana había llegado al lugar que le indicaba la nota, jamás se había esperado que el fuera quien le había enviado tantas flores, hasta el momento nunca le había dado nada por su cumpleaños, era demasiado distraído para algo como eso, no se creía que esta vez fuera diferente.

Soi fong abrió los ojos cállenlo en cuenta, ¿y si todo eso era una trampa?, ¿y si alguien se había dado cuenta de su confusión y se estaba riendo de ella?, no quiera ser la burla de nadie así que decidió esconderse hasta ver realmente de que se trataba, ¿o quizás debería de aguardar y hacerle frente al bromista?, ¿Cómo debería actuar?, mientras pensaba en eso una inmensa y colorida luz inundo el cielo haciendo que esta volteara instintivamente a ver que sucedía.

Eran fuegos artificiales…

Soi Fong se sorprendió por unos momentos al ver estallar uno de ellos, pero después sonrió ante el magnífico espectáculo de luces que estaba presenciando, si era una broma, era una broma muy costosa, ¿Por qué no disfrutar también de ella?, mientras pensaba en esto y sonreía un corpulento hombre la miraba a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella.

Omaeda había estado frecuentando últimamente a su amiga para pedirle ayuda con algo que tenía planeado hacer, no sabía si daría resultado hasta que vio a su Querida Capitana de pie sobre la colina a las afueras del Gotei 13, se veía tan hermosa y magnifica parada ahí siendo su silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna y la luz de los fuegos artificiales.

Le había tomado tiempo decidirse pero ya era el momento, era mejor decirlo ahora antes de que se arrepintiera, respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su Capitana quien aún seguía de espaldas, el crujir de la hierba húmeda por el sereno alerto a la capitana que alguien se acercaba, reconocía esos pasos, eran de Omaeda, se giró levemente para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, se sentía feliz en esos momentos, El Teniente trago saliva al ver que ella lo miraba, sus piernas amenazaron con temblar y hacerlo caer pero reuniendo toda su fuerza logro posicionarse al lado de su Capitana y busco sus ojos.

Soi fong lo miro directa esperando a que hablara, necesitaba una explicación de por qué él había hecho todo eso, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca no quería romper el momento, se sentía feliz y segura a su lado, aunque… no comprendía por qué.

Omaeda la miro una vez más antes de separar sus labios y comenzar a hablar lo más serio y tranquilo que su cuerpo le permitía.

Omaeda: CA ... Capitana Soi Fong ... yo ...

Soi Fong: Omaeda ...

Omaeda: yo… quería… yo quería… bueno… este…

Soi Fong: ¿tu hiciste esto para mí? – pregunto tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente y para darle a Omaeda un poco de espacio para organizar sus ideas

Omaeda: ¡Sí!, así es – dijo adoptando una postura más confiada

Soi Fong: ya veo… gra…

Omaeda: quería que fuera una noche especial porque…

Soi Fong: ¿especial?...

Omaeda: si, bueno lo que quería decirle capitana es que… bueno ya tenemos muchos años de conocernos y nuestra relación siempre ha sido Capitana - Teniente durante todos estos años, ha habido respeto entre los dos en ambos sentidos, durante todo este tiempo yo siempre la he admirado y seguido ciegamente en todas nuestras batallas y no fue hasta hace algunos años que me di cuenta de que… - El corazón de la Capitana comenzó a latir con fuerza a medida que escuchaba sus palabras – lo que intento decir…

Soi Fong: Omaeda… tu… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente cuando él se le acercó un poco más, trato de disimular su sonrojo, pero este no pasó desapercibido por su Teniente quien al notar esto se armó aún mas de valor y siguió adelante

Omaeda: Capitana, yo… durante tantos años he… he estado enamorado de usted – dijo rápida y fuertemente cerrando los ojos dejando a Soi Fong sorprendida, el Teniente abrió los ojos después de no haber escuchado absolutamente ninguna respuesta por parte de su capitana, ella parpadeo un par de veces confundida, ¿él la amaba?

Soi Fong: ¡estas mintiendo! – se apresuró a decir poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos al mismo tiempo en el que lo apuntaba con su dedo acusatoriamente

Omaeda: ¡no estoy mintiendo!

Soi Fong: ¡Claro que sí!, ¡te vi con esa chica anoche en el bosque!, te había ido a buscar porque abandonaste tu puesto, e inclusive… la besaste – susurro en voz baja y cabizbaja, le dolía recordar la escena, pero no sabía aun por qué motivo

Omaeda:? ¿Besar ...

Soi Fong: ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto cuando tienes a alguien más? – dijo fuertemente acusándolo mientras daba otro paso atrás

Omaeda: ¿besar? – volvió a repetir, sin comprender a que se refería su Capitana

Soi Fong: ¡no te hagas el que no sabe nada! – le grito perdiendo la paciencia – estoy hablando de la chica con la que te encontraste en el bosque anoche, la chica de ojos marrones y pelo café, con ondas… y… - desvió la mirada unos momentos – buen cuerpo – se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose mal consigo misma

siempre había sabido que al contrario de muchas chicas ella no tenía un cuerpo agraciado, era plana y escuálida, su cabello era un desastre, siempre tan rebelde… no se sentía bonita cuando estaba con las otras Shinigamis y eso la deprimía, por eso actuaba como lo hacía para alejar a todos y negar que le importaba y ahora… ver al único hombre que a pesar de sus insistencias por alejarlo él siempre estaba ahí para ella, a su lado, protegiéndola, cuidándola, siendo su fiel lacayo, verlo abrazando a una chica que no solo era todo lo contrario a ella misma sino que además era elegante y bonita… eso la había destrozado enormemente

Omaeda: es un malentendido – aclaro el Teniente Rápidamente – Hanako es mi amiga de la infancia, su familia es dueña de una Floristería, me he estado contactando con ella los últimos días para contratar sus servicios y poder hacerle el regalo de las flores, ella también me ayudo con los fuegos Artificiales ya que su prometido tiene un taller donde los fabrica

Soi fong escucho lo que su Teniente le decía, él había hecho todo eso por ella, él se había encargado de planearlo todo… Soi fong soltó varias lágrimas de alegría, se sentía sumamente feliz de escucharlo decir eso y entonces lo comprendió, eso que ella estaba sintiendo eran celos en cierto modo, ella se sentía igual que su Teniente, ella lo amaba, que tonta había sido al haberse dado cuenta tan tarde, llevo sus manos a su rostro tratando de detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con una sonrisa

Soi Fong: soy feliz… - dijo sin pensar, pero no le importo, eso era lo que sentía realmente después de todo

Omaeda: Capitana Soi Fong… - se acercó a ella quedando de frente – ¿me haría el honor de convertirse en mi novia? – ante esas palabras la Capitana abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miro, ¿había escuchado bien?

Soi Fong: ¿hablas en serio? – dijo entre lagrimas

Omaeda: si – dijo simplemente sin apartar la mirada de ella – yo Omaeda Marechiyo la amo – el semblante de la capitana se relajó y lo miro con ternura

Soi Fong: Omaeda… yo… creo que también te amo – dijo soltando un par de lágrimas mientras lo decía.

Omaeda asintió y la abrazo tomándola desprevenida

Omaeda: yo hare que esté completamente segura – le dijo sonriéndole a la vez que trataba de darle un beso

Soi fong se puso muy nerviosa, jamás había besado a nadie en su vida, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de hacerlo?, ¿lo decepcionaría por no saber?, ¿Qué se hacía durante un beso?, con estas preguntas en mente o se dio cuenta cuando los labios de su Teniente aterrizaron es sus finos labios, en ese instante una descarga eléctrica invadió su cuerpo haciendo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, mariposas en su estómago no se hicieron esperar, el beso no se sentía nada mal, fue cerrando los ojos de a poco, lentamente hasta cerrarlos por completo y se dejó hacer, Omaeda la acerco más a si para sentirla más cerca, una lagrima salió del ojo Izquierdo de Soi Fong sin que se diera cuneta, pero ya no era una lagrima de dolor o de amargura… era una lagrima de felicidad extrema, se sentía sumamente feliz en sus brazos, ambos se separaron para tomar aire, Soi Fong abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía temor de que cuando los abriera por completo todo hubiese sido un maravilloso sueño, pero se equivocó… era real… Omaeda estaba ahí… con ella, abrazándola firmemente contra el para no dejarla escapar nunca más, con cuidado Omaeda limpio la lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla antes de volver a besarla, el beso duro poco, pero en ese beso Soi Fong sintió la confirmación de que todo era real, que eso si estaba pasando realmente, sonrió a su teniente y le abrazo, ambos se giraron para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que continuaba para ellos.

Entonces la capitana recordó que no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle adecuadamente por las flores en su apartamento así que alejándose un poco de él lo miro a los ojos y dijo:

Soi Fong: por cierto, Omaeda, gracias por las flores y los fuegos Artificiales, has hecho de este el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

Omaeda: ¿cumpleaños? – la sonrisa de la capitana se desvaneció

Soi Fong: ¿olvidaste que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

Omaeda: esto... si…

Soi Fong: Omaeda… tu… - suspiro resignada – supongo que en serio no tienes cabeza para recordar ese tipo de cosas – suspiro resignada y de dejo caer contra su Teniente abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, Omaeda la abrazo nuevamente un poco decepcionado consigo mismo

Omaeda: bueno pues.. esto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo un poco apenado por su descuido con las fechas

Soi Fong lo miro boquiabierta unos momentos y después sonrió, a veces él podía realmente hacerla enojar, pero ahora, en esos momentos solo podía hacerla sentir feliz.

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en los Cuarteles del 5to escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hinamori momo acababa de llegar de una reunión con la asociación de mujeres Shinigamis cuando fue interrumpida por su Capitán quien la pillo llegando después del toque de queda

Hirako: ¿Otra vez tarde Teniente Hinamori? – dijo juguetonamente el Capitán

Momo: ¿Capitán Hirako? – dijo volviéndose hacia donde provenía lo voz asustada, su Capitán rio como respuesta a su acción

Hirako: deberías tratar de llegar antes de las reuniones Hinamori-san, es peligroso que una joven como tu ande fuera tan tarde, recuerda que al estar la barrera destruida hay una gran probabilidad de que algún Rebelde se cole en el Gotei, podrías salir lastimada – dijo preocupado por su Teniente

Momo: si… lo siento – se disculpó – trate de llegar antes, pero la reunión se alargó un poco – se escaso la muchacha

Hirako: ya veo…, bueno lo importante es que has llegado sana y salva después de todo, buenas noches – dijo dándose la vuelta y continuando con su ronda

Momo: ¡Buenas noches Capitán! – se inclinó respetuosamente despidiendo a su superior

Cuando el capitán se perdió de vista una tercera voz hiso acto de presencia

Hitsugaya: pensé que jamás se iría – dijo saliendo de detrás de una esquina y avanzando hasta Hinamori

Momo: Toshiro - san ...

Hitsugaya: ¿Cómo estas Momo?

Momo: me seguiste hasta aquí después de que terminara la reunión, ¿no es así? – Hitsugaya como respuesta le sonrió antes de precipitarse a sus labios y besarla con urgencia

Hitsugaya: ¿tan predecible soy?

Momo: solo un poco – dijo inocentemente antes de abrir la puerta y entrar con el Capitán.

Una vez estuvieron adentro Momo aseguro la puerta con una tranca para evitar que los interrumpieran, cuando termino de hacerlo se giró solo para encontrarse con el Capitán frente a ella mirándola de arriba abajo mientras le sonreía.

Momo se apresuró a los brazos del peli blanco y lo beso con pasión mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pecho por encima del haori, Hitsugaya por su parte hiso lo mismo profundizando el beso mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cuerpo, poco a poco la ropa les fue estorbando y comenzaron a quitársela pieza por pieza hasta quedarse completamente desnudos y fundirse en uno solo durante toda la noche.

.

.

.

 _ **Datos Curiosos:**_

 **El nombre de:**

 **Hanako:** **Tiene doble significado. Por un lado, "criatura de las flores", y por el otro, "flor de feria".**

 **.**

 **por el momento no hay nada mas por que como estoy inspirada esta semana escribí dos capítulos, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolos, por favor déjenme sus comentarios que estoy ansiosa por leerlos, como ya saben sus opiniones cuentan mucho a la hora de dirigir el rumbo de la historia, asi que por favor comenten que les esta pareciendo, ideas y sugerencias, criticas, todas son bienvenidas, así que por favor comenta, es gratis después de todo, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	26. Recuerdos Olvidados

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **HOLA chicos aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, me alegra muchísimo que les este gustando :)**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

Stella: entonces, ¿Cómo hacemos para separarlos? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Rangiku: ah.. tengo una idea – dijo de repente muy segura de sí y después comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Sado y Orihime, cuando llego ambos voltearon a verla – Orihime…- dijo llamando su completa atención y le sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre ella y darle un tierno beso en los labios, acción que tomo por sorpresa a la chica, pero Rangiku la tomo de los hombros para evitar que retrocediera.

Sado se quedó helado en su lugar observando la escena sin comprender que había pasado para que sucediera eso, Tatsuki Grito a Rangiku en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Ichigo soltó a uryu haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente (y eso que acababan de levantarse recién en medio de la pelea) y corrió hacia Rangiku para gritarle mientras la empujaba lejos de la chica, Uryu se levantó y se acomodó los lentes antes de correr en la misma dirección que Ichigo, cuando llego tomo la mano de Orihime y la alejo de Ichigo alegando que la chica necesitaba aire para recuperarse de la impresión.

Ichigo: ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! – le grito a la mujer de grandes proporciones

.

Rangiku: era la única manera de llamar su atención – se excusó inocentemente, además solo fue un pequeño besito no sé por qué se ponen así – se cruzó de brazos en su lugar y después miro a Orihime – perdona Hime-chan, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacer que dejaran de pelear

Uryu: ¡pudiste haber pensado en algo más! – dijo molesto a la mujer frente a él y tomo de los hombros a Orihime para que lo mirara – Orihime, ¿estás bien? – pregunto calmadamente tratando de no sonar disgustado por lo anterior

Orihime: eto.. si – dijo un poco tímida por la mirada de Uryu y por recordar la escena en su mente.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Con los adultos de nuevo…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Stella: ¿enserio acaba de hacer lo que creo? – dijo mientras hacía gestos de disgusto con la cara

Urahara: me temo que sí, bueno… supongo que ahora que ya por fin se han separado podremos empezar con lo que realmente importa – miro a el resto en busca de aprobación, la cual recibió en cuanto estos le vieron girarse hacia ellos.

Ryuken: ¡empecemos! – dijo antes de encaminarse hacia su hijo - ¡Uryu! – el chico volteo en cuanto escucho su nombre - ¡vengan para acá! – dijo y se dio vuelta para entrar al interior de la tienda seguido por Urahara y el resto de los mayores.

Uryu: vamos, Inoue – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo para que esta lo tomara y así ayudarla a caminar por la nieve que ya estaba comenzando a tener bastante nivel

Orihime estuvo a punto de tomar el brazo que le tendía su amigo, sus mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas debido a la caballerosidad de su compañero, sin dudas Uryu sería un buen novio para cualquier chica… Cualquier chica… Orihime detuvo su mano en el camino al pensar en ello y Uryu la miro confundido, no entendiendo por que no aceptaba su ayuda, siendo ella tan amable como era, Orihime se dio cuenta de la mirada confundida de Uryu y continuo el trayecto de su mano para tomar su brazo, pero una mano rápida tomo la suya y la halo hacia él.

Orihime: Ichigo… - dijo al reconocer al dueño de esa mano, no comprendía por que Ichigo había actuado de esa manera tan precipitada

Uryu: ¡Oye Ichigo! – le reclamo molesto

Ichigo: la nieve está muy profunda, te caerás junto con Inoue antes de ayudarla a cruzar al otro lado – dijo aparentando toda la normalidad que su tono de voz le pudo proporcionar

Yuzu: ¡cierto, cierto! – dijo sacudiéndose la nieve de su ropa apoyando a su hermano mayor

Karin: Ichi-ni es más fuerte que Ishida-kun, el será de más ayuda para Orihime-chan

Tatsuki: … - miro a Sado unos instantes pensando "en ese caso… si del más fuerte se tratase, seria sado quien debería ayudarla a llegar a la tienda de Urahara"

En esos momentos Sado voltea a verla pues sintió una mirada sobre él y la descubre mirándolo, inexplicablemente Tatsuki se pone roja al ser descubierta por él y se gira rápidamente para que el no notase su sonrojo, pero su giro fue torpe y no tardó mucho en precipitarse contra la nieve, pero Sado estiro su brazo y la detuvo con su fuerte mano evitando que esta tocara el suelo nevado, Tatsuki había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido capaz de tocar la nieve y de que un fuerte agarre tiraba de ella sosteniéndola en el aire abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos castaños del joven Yasatora mirándola.

Con un último tirón Sado la incorporo nuevamente sobre sus dos pies, pero Tatsuki volvió a pisar mal el terreno y se precipito contra su fuerte pecho, quedando una mano colocada justo sobre uno de sus pectorales y la otra sobre su hombro un poco más elevada, Tatsuki elevo la mirada apenada por su torpeza y se encontró con los dulces ojos del moreno mirándola nuevamente, trago saliva nerviosa y se apartó de él asegurándose de pisar adecuadamente el terreno para no volver a caer y encontrarse nuevamente con una situación similar, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿desde cuándo se había comenzado a sentir apenada con la cercanía del chico? Ciertamente el con anterioridad la había ayudado en varias ocasiones pero no a tal grado de hacerla sentir como una doncella indefensa y en problemas, sabía que él no lo había hecho con esa intención, pero aun así no podía evitar no sentirse de esa manera a su lado cada vez que peleaban contra algún Hollow, lo cual era cada vez más frecuente por alguna extraña razón y es que por sus trabajos ambos se habían mudado a la misma zona que resulta que es muy abundante en cuanto a estas criaturas se refiere, miro hacia atrás en dirección a Sado y comprobó que este aún se encontraba mirándola, estaba a punto de voltearse cuando su voz la interrumpió.

Sado: ¿estás bien, Arisawa-san? – sonó preocupado a su manera

Tatsuki: eh...si… este… vamos al interior de la tienda de una vez, me estoy congelando – camino hacia su amiga ignorando a los demás tratando de controlar las nuevas emociones que experimentaba en esos momentos, emociones que nunca antes había experimentado y que no sabía bien como identificar.

Tomo a Orihime del brazo alejándola de Ichigo y de los demás, adelantándose con ella hacia la tienda mientras Ichigo intentaba detenerla pues él quería ser quien escoltara a Orihime al interior de la tienda.

Orihime: Tatsuki, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto a su amiga extrañada por su repentino acto

Tatsuki: luego te lo digo – dijo mirando hacia el frente sin voltear en ningún momento hacia ella o hacia atrás

Yuzu: ¡Oye Tatsuki!

Karin: ¡Ey… detente, Ichi-ni iba a llevar a Orihime-chan! – dice corriendo detrás de ella para protestar, pero es ignorada por Arisawa quien sigue adelante llevando a su lado a su amiga quien trataba de seguirle el paso sin caer en la nieve

Uryu: ¡Oye Arisawa! – corrió detrás de ella para detenerla – si sigues así, aras que Orihime se caiga, ¡Oye Arisawa!, ¡Arisawa!

Ichigo: ¡Tatsuki! – corrió para alcanzarlas cuando noto que el tobillo de Orihime se tambaleaba - ¡Capulla, vas a hacer que Orihime se caiga!

Mientras tanto Sado se encontraba mirando la escena frente a él, no cabía duda que todos habían cambiado durante la ausencia de la peli naranja, incluido el mismo, suspiro al ver caer a Ichigo en un poso acompañado de Uryu ya que este primero al caer se había agarrado de la chaqueta de este último para evitar caerse, llevándose al otro consigo al suelo.

Uryu: ¡Maldición Ichigo! – renegó saliendo cubierto de nieve de pies a cabeza

Ichigo: ¡no es mi culpa que haya estado nevando estos últimos días y que el viejo no haya limpiado el camino!

.

…-…-…-...-…-…-…- en el interior de la tienda…-…-…-…-…-…-

En ese momento en el interior de la tienda Urahara había estornudado estrepitosamente haciendo que todos se giraran con los ojos muy abiertos a verlo

Stella: Salud…

Urahara: gracias – dijo sonándose la nariz – creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí en algún lugar – dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo en el que le daba gracia su propi comentario, en esos momentos Ryuken saco un Sprai Esterilizador y comenzó a rociarlo alrededor - ¡oye...!

Ryuken: la temporada de Gripa ha ido en aumento, no quiero que me contagies de algo – dijo a través de un pañuelo, pues se había cubierto la nariz y boca para evitar aspirar los gérmenes del Sombrerero

Urahara: ¡Que cruel!, no vas a enfermarte solo con eso

Ryuken: nunca se sabe, además sería demasiado patético dejarme enfermar por los virus de un Shinigami

Isshin: jajaja…- rio antes de mirar hacia la puerta de la tienda, ya que en esos momentos Tatsuki y Orihime estaban atravesándola para ingresar al interior de la tienda - ¡Bienvenidas, Señoritas! – dijo cortésmente a las recién llegadas.

Orihime: ¡señor Isshin! – dijo contenta al reconocer la voz y verlo parado en la entrada de la casa

Isshin: ¡Bienvenida, Hime-chan! – dijo alegre a la muchacha, pero después se puso serio y miro a Arisawa llamando su atención – Tatsuki-chan

Tatsuki: ¿sí?

Isshin: ¿podrías apresurar al idiota de mi hijo y a los demás?, hay algo que los adultos queremos discutir con ellos y que creemos que es necesario que se enteren

Tatsuki: algo importante…, ¿Tiene que ver esto con Orihime? – pregunto seria mirándolo a los ojos, en ese momento Isshin Kurosaki asintió a la joven frente a él y se giró hacia Ryuken y los demás – entiendo… - se giró hacia su amiga – hablaremos después, Orihime, ahora debo ir por los demás – Orihime asintió a sus palabras y se descalzo para entrar a la tienda – estaré de vuelta

Orihime: aquí estaré, Tatsuki – dijo para tranquilizar a su amiga que al parecer no quería despegarse de su lado, Tatsuki asintió y corrió fuera de la tienda mientras Orihime la observaba

Urahara: será mejor que vallamos al salón, Orihime – dijo llamando la atención de la chica

Orihime: todo esto me parece un sueño… estar nuevamente aquí… - se giró y lo miro – me gustaría pasar más tiempo con todos, pero Rangiku y yo debemos irnos pronto

Ryuken: lo sabemos – Orihime lo miro sin entender

Isshin: sabemos a qué has venido Orihime – puso una mano sobre su hombro de manera afectuosa

Stella: pero aun no puedes verlo, no así al menos

Orihime: ¿Cómo saben a quién estoy buscando?

Urahara: porque también ellos lo están buscando – Orihime no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿Quiénes buscaban a su amigo?, ¿Cómo sabían que ella lo buscaba?

Orihime: ¿Cómo es que…?

Stella: todo a su tiempo, ahora debemos esperar a que los demás se reúnan con nosotros para no tener que explicar las cosas dos veces – Orihime asintió ante las palabras de su tía y la acompaño al interior de la sala en donde se reunirían.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era totalmente diferente al resto de la casa de Urahara, esta tenía un aspecto más antiguo y estaba oculta detrás de un escaparate con una trampilla en el suelo que daba lugar a una habitación subterránea, Bajaron las escaleras uno a uno, Orihime fue la última en pisar el suelo y de pronto varias antorchas se encendieron iluminando el recinto, era una habitación enorme hecha de piedra, cuarzo y azulejos, viejas alfombras cubrían parte del suelo, columnas de cuarzo se elevaban sosteniendo el techo de mármol blanco, el cual parecía ser de una sola pieza, lo cual se podría decir que era imposible de conseguir, incrustadas en las paredes habían cientos de libros en sus estanterías, algunas cuantas fuentes de agua adornaban las paredes y parte del suelo del lugar, con el motivo de darle un aspecto más relajado con el sonido del agua correr, algunas de las piedras a su alrededor ya se encontraban mohosas por el agua, y en algunos lugares azulejos incrustados en las paredes y piso formaban detallados y exquisitos diseños de flores, las cuales eran bastante parecidas a las de los distintos escuadrones del gotei 13, esparcidas por la habitación, en el centro había una enorme mesa de piedra lisa con algunos grabados en sus horillas, en el centro de esta estaba el escudo de la familia Inoue grabado en la piedra y el resto de las demás flores la rodeaba, enormes sillas de piedra rodeaban a la mesa, en total eran 13 sillas de piedra con el símbolo de cada escuadrón tallado en el respaldo y en la cabecera una especie de trono pequeño con el símbolo del clan Inoue tallado en el respaldo, Orihime se acercó a ver con más detalle la mesa pero su mirada quedo perdida en el pequeño trono de la cabecera, y se preguntó ¿Qué era ese lugar?, paso sus dedos por el respaldo de la enorme silla sintiendo el relieve de aquel símbolo tan familiar para ella.

Urahara: esta es una sala de juntas, los antiguos la usaban para hacer sus reuniones más importantes, sin que nadie se enterara de nada, esta sala existe desde antes que la central 46, el consejo de Ansíanos, el consejo de nobles, en fin, desde hace bastante tiempo ya.

Tatsuki: pero qué grande es… - dijo entrando a la sala después de Sado y los demás, este ultimo la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a bajar, en el momento en el que Sado la toco ella se paralizo como una piedra hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y se alejó de él alegando que no necesitaba su ayuda para bajar, que ella podía hacerlo perfectamente bien sola, ante sus palabras Sado solo atino a disculparse y Tatsuki se alejó de él completamente sonrojada

Stella: ¡Bienvenidos a la sala de Juntas de los antiguos, la sala en donde se tomaban antes las decisiones, cuando el soberano del Universo se dignaba a bajar a la tierra y dialogar con sus hombres más abiertamente!

Ichigo: hay una silla por cada escuadrón – dijo observando las sillas con más detenimiento

Isshin: eso es porque los líderes de cada escuadrón se reunían aquí con el emperador celestial para dialogar los asuntos del Gotei 13 y la sociedad de almas

Stella: con el tiempo se fueron creando más y más grupos de debate para satisfacer a los nobles y a los distintos grupos que fueron formándose para mantener el orden y con el tiempo esta sala quedo olvidada en el tiempo.

Urahara: no fue hasta que Aizen nos tendió una trampa a todos que me vi forzado a huir de la Sociedad de Almas y ocultarme en el mundo humano que di con este lugar.

Tessai: un día Urahara-dono y yo estábamos cavando para hacer una sala de entrenamiento nueva cuando nos topamos con este lugar.

Urahara: cuando llegamos aquí nos encontramos con un verdadero desastre, había vigas de madera esparcidas por toda la habitación bloqueando el paso a los archivos – dijo señalando las estanterías – las sillas y la mesa estaban cubiertas con mantas blancas para cubrirlas del polvo.

Tessai: en una esquina había una compuerta – dijo acercándose a dicha esquina – en su interior Haoris con la insignia de los 13 escuadrones bordada en la espalda – saco una y se las mostro, era la insignia del 6to escuadrón la cual estaba bordada en ella – y en este lado – se dirigió a las sillas y poso un interruptor en el suelo, era una pequeña placa de piedra que pasaba desapercibida a simple vista, en cuanto la piso un pequeño hueco se abrió en el piso y de él salió un pequeño estante el cual servía para apoyar la espada de forma vertical – hay de estos utensilios para sostener las Zanpakutos – dijo sacando su Zanpakuto e introduciéndola en el para quedar desarmado y después sentarse en la silla

Urahara: no puedes sentarte en esa mesa con armas, si lo haces una enorme descarga eléctrica pasara a través de tu cuerpo, así que Ichigo, Te recomiendo que te transformes en shinigami y pongas tu Zanpakuto en la base. – Ichigo asintió y se transformó en Shinigami al poco tiempo.

Stella: Orihime, necesito que te quites las Horquillas y las pongas en el centro de la mesa – Orihime miro a su tía y después a la mesa – es para que la mesa te reconozca como miembro de la Familia Inoue, yo no puedo porque la sangre del clan Inoue no corre por mis venas, es por eso que yo no llevo ningún símbolo Rikka conmigo, claro solo en la vestimenta, pero de ahí nada mas

Orihime: de acuerdo – se quitó las Horquillas y las dejo justo en el centro de la mesa donde estaban los símbolos reunidos, inmediatamente después de que los coloco una luz azul ilumino los grabados de la mesa, la luz era tenue y cálida, después los Shun Shun Rikkas de Orihime salieron de las Horquillas y miraron alrededor extrañados – chicos…

Ayame: ¡ Orihime! ...

Stella: los Rikkas han salido, es momento de empezar la reunión

Orihime: ¿a qué te refieres?

Stella. Es momento de que recuperes los recuerdos que fueron sellados en lo más profundo de tu mente

Orihime: ¿Qué quieres decir?, Isane ya ha reparado todos mis recuerdos de cuando fui atacada en...

Stella: me refiero a otros recuerdos Orihime, sabes que buscas a alguien, pero no sabes quién es a quien buscas, solo sabes que él puede ayudarte, pero sabes cómo – Orihime la miro con los ojos abiertos sin entender mucho de que iba todo aquello, ciertamente sentía que debía buscar a alguien, pero no sabía su nombre ni dónde encontrarlo, solo sabía que lo encontraría de alguna manera.

Ryuken: una vez los Rikkas salen de sus Horquillas cuando están en la mesa el poder de los pergaminos se activa – dijo mirando de reojo a las estanterías en donde los libros comenzaban a brillar tenuemente.

Uryu: los libros están brillando… ¿Cómo es eso posible...?

Ryuken: aún les falta mucho que aprender del mundo en el que viven – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de piedra al mismo tiempo en el que invocaba su arco y lo depositaba en una de las bases a su lado

Isshin hiso lo mismo convirtiéndose en Shinigami y dejando su Zanpakuto en la base a su lado, Rangiku imito su acción y se sentó después apoyándose en la mesa para admirar los dibujos, Ichigo hiso igual sentándose al lado de su padre y sus hermanas en la misma silla junto a él, Uryu imito a su padre y se sentó dejando su arco a su lado en la base que acababa de activar su padre, todos hicieron igual a excepción de Tatsuki, sado y las hermanas de Ichigo quienes no tenían armas consigo.

Stella tomo a Orihime de los hombros y la sentó en la silla más grande que estaba justo en la cabecera, después se dirigió a la estantería y busco entre los libros uno en concreto, cuando encontró el que estaba buscando lo tomo y lo deposito en la mesa abriéndolo justo por la mitad, colocándolo justo por encima de las Horquillas de su sobrina, los Rikkas que se habían hecho a un lado para dejar que dejara el libro en el centro se acercaron al objeto y lo tocaron con sus manos haciendo que las orillas del libro brillaran un poco más intenso.

Ichigo: ¿si sabes lo que estás haciendo verdad?

Sella: por supuesto – sonrió ante las palabras del muchacho – ella estará bien, solo recordara aquello que la forzaron a olvidar – les dijo a todos los presentes.

Tatsuki se revolvió en su lugar inquieta por la situación, aun habían cosas de los Shinigamis que no entendía del todo, las hermanas de Ichigo estaban muy atentas a lo que pasaba en la sala, sado miraba a Tatsuki nerviosa sin atreverse a hacer o decir algo, Ichigo vigilaba junto con Uryu los movimientos de la mujer, Rangiku miraba a Orihime quieta en su lugar, preguntándose si era correcto lo que estaba pasando, Por otro lado Stella se dirigió a su sobrina y le sonrió antes de sacar una daga de entre sus ropas y para sorpresa de todos menos de Urahara y Tessai le corto un mechón de pelo a la peli naranja haciendo que esta retrocediera en su asiento asustada por la repentina acción de su pariente, el corte había sido limpio y no la había lastimado pero la acción la había tomado por sorpresa.

Ichigo: ¡Oye...! – dijo intentando levantarse de su asiento, pero su padre se lo impidió tomándolo del hombro obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

Isshin: todo estará bien, Stella sabe lo que hace – dijo calmado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su mano y su codo sobre la mesa

Ryuken miro a su hijo quien estaba con la boca abierta y había hecho el intento de levantarse de su lugar, se acomodó los lentes y centro su vista en el libro rente a ellos en la mesa.

Stella: perdón Orihime, pero necesitaba un mechón de tu cabello para comenzar – Orihime asintió aun asustada por lo que había hecho su tía.

Rangiku la miro molesta por su acción tan repentina, de no saber que era una aliada ella misma la habría matado con sus propias manos pues si no estuviera clara su verdadera intención y fuera un enemigo ya habría matado a Orihime al actuar así, trato de calmarse pero no pudo evitar mirar a Stella con desaprobación, sin duda esa mujer era igual que el capitán Mayuri, Stella sonrió al notar las miradas de los chicos y aún más al notar la mirada de Rangiku, haciendo que esta ciñera más el ceño molesta, ignorando a los demás camino de nuevo hacia su asiento y dejo los cabellos de Orihime sobre las páginas del libro abierto para después sentarse, después de eso una intensa luz brillo dejándolos a todos momentáneamente ciegos y después de que esta desapareció Orihime ya no estaba en su asiento.

Ichigo: Pero ¿qué...? – se levantó de la silla alterado

Uryu: ¡ Inoue!

Tatsuki: ¡Orihime! – se levantó seguida de Sado y comenzó a buscar por la habitación a su amiga con la mirada

Ichigo: ¡Maldita!, ¿Qué le hiciste a Inoue?

Uryu: ¡¿Dónde está Inoue?! – se unió a su amigo

Stella: ella está bien – dijo lo más tranquila que pudo mirándolos sin ninguna emoción.

Tatsuki: ¡¿Dónde está?! – grito a la mujer asustada para la seguridad de su amiga

Stella: está en su mundo, por así decirlo

Uryu: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Stella puso una mano en la mesa y del libro salió una especie de esfera que mostraba a una joven de cabellos peli naranjas tirada en el pasto de una colina durmiendo

Stella: ahí esta Orihime – señalo a la chica durmiendo

Ichigo iba a decir algo, pero su padre hablo antes que él.

Isshin: mandamos a Orihime a los recuerdos más profundos de su mente, una vez averigüe lo que queremos que sepa regresara con nosotros – dijo calmando a los jóvenes, pero Rangiku aún seguía perpleja en la visión frente a ella, cerro la boca y trago fuerte sin despegar la vista de la enorme esfera.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En los recuerdos de Orihime…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor asustada sin comprender que había pasado, se encontraba en una colina llena de césped y flores, se levantó del suelo con la cabeza dándole vueltas y cerró los ojos para calmar el mareo, cuando ya no se sintió mareada los abrió nuevamente para mirar más detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, reconocía ese lugar, estaba en su mundo interior nuevamente, volteo a todos lados buscando a los Rikkas pero no los hallo por ningún lado, entonces comenzó a caminar en línea recta buscando cualquier cosa que la ayudara a saber por qué estaba ahí, su tía le había dicho que recordaría aquello que la habían forzado a olvidar, pero… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que recordar?, continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topó con una enorme puerta de hierro que no daba a ninguna parte pero que sin embargo se encontraba ahí de pie en medio de un claro, Orihime parpadeo un par de veces mirando la enorme puerta y noto a alguien detrás de ella, en cuanto se volteo miro a una chica con cabello blanco y túnica blanca con bordes dorados mirándola a través de una máscara de cerámica con detalles dorados, la chica miraba fijamente a Orihime y después comenzó a correr en su dirección sacando una daga de una de sus mangas, Orihime salto a un costado evitando el filo de la daga y en esos momentos se escuchó el grito de alguien, Orihime volteo hacia atrás y vio una escena que la dejo boca abierta, la chica había atravesado el corazón de otra con su daga, en cuestión de segundos la chica que había sido atacada se desvaneció en millones e partículas negras las cuales ascendieron al cielo para desaparecer en el aire.

Chica Blanca: ¿estás bien? – dijo hincándose a su lado en una pose de caballero

Orihime: si… ¿Quién era...?

Chica Blanca: alguien mala, no te preocupes por ella, yo te protegeré, sígueme, te llevare a donde estés a salvo – le tendió su mano a Orihime, esta era tan blanca como la porcelana – démonos prisa – dijo en cuanto noto que Orihime tardaba en tomar su mano, inmediatamente Orihime la tomo y esta la ayudo a levantarse – lamento el susto – dijo amablemente

Orihime: estoy bien, no te preocupes…esto...

Chica Blanca: soy Lulaly, en el mundo de lo espíritus blancos significa primera luna

Orihime: un placer, Lulaly, mi nombre es…

Lulaly: se quién eres, perdona, pero tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro – dijo jalando a Orihime para sacarla del claro

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en la sala de Reunión …-…-…-…-…-…-

Tatsuki: ¿es seguro que vaya con ella?

Urahara: es un espíritu blanco, ellos no dañan a la familia Inoue, al contrario, están bajo su servicio, son lo que se conoce como elfos en el mundo Humano

Uryu, Tatsuki, Sado, Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo: ¡ ¿ ELFOS?!

Ryuken asintió para confirmar las dudas de los muchachos y después miro a Stella quien miraba atenta las imágenes frente a ella.

Stella: se sentía un poco inquieta por la situación, habían tratado de matar a su sobrina en su propio mundo interno, si eso pasaba la joven entraría en un profundo coma del cual nunca despertaría.

Ichigo: y. Y... ¡¿entonces quién era la otra chica de negro?!

Stella: un elfo negro, son considerados seres de las pesadillas, nunca había visto uno armado, sin duda nuestro enemigo los está favoreciendo.

Ryuken: ¿quieres decir que por lo general ellos no usan armas?

Stella: no, ellos por lo general solo utilizan magia para provocarles pesadillas a los humanos, son seres de magia oscura que se alimenta de los miedos de los hombres, si uno de ellos llevaba armas es cosa seria, ya que quiere decir dos cosas.

Urahara: una que se ha unido por su cuenta a nuestros enemigos o que todos los elfos oscuros se han unido a el

Stella: así es… temo en estos momentos por la seguridad de mi sobrina

Uryu: ¿Quieres decir que ella corre peligro en su propio mundo interno?

Stella: me temo que si… pero ella es fuerte, sabrá hallar el camino – se giró y miro a otro lado para ocultar sus temores – eso espero… - dijo en voz baja para sí misma y después volteo a ver lo que ocurría.

Tatsuki: Orihime… - dijo mirando a la esfera de forma inquieta, mientras Sado la veía en silencio

.

.

…-…-…-…-…- con Orihime…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime detuvo su andar soltando la mano de la chica blanca que la guiaba fuera del lugar

Lulaly: ¿Qué Ocurre? Orihime…

Orihime: siento… - dijo con una mano sobre su corazón y después volteo hacia atrás mirando la enorme puerta detrás de ellas la cual apenas se veía debido a que se habían alejado bastante de ella

Lulaly: olvídala, es una vieja puerta que ha estado ahí por muchos años – dijo restándole importancia

Orihime: n… no puedo olvidarme de ella…. Siento… siento que es muy importante para mi… - dijo girándose por completo para mirarla de frente

Lulaly: créeme… no es nada importante – dijo seriamente – Acompáñame… Orihime

Orihime sintió el cambio amenazante en su voz y se tensó por unos momentos, trago saliva instintivamente, ¿Por qué quería que se alejara de esa puerta?, miro de reojo a la chica detrás de ella, esta se encontraba en una posición bastante rígida parada detrás de ella, Orihime sintió sus intensos ojos mirándola amenazantemente y entonces recordó algo, algo que había olvidado

"sigue a tu corazón, él siempre te guiara de la forma correcta, Orihime"

Esas palabras taladraron en su cabeza por un momento llenándola de determinación y entonces su miedo por la actitud de la chica desapareció, con una mirada decidida miro a la chica unos momentos antes de relajarse y sonreírle amablemente

Orihime: muy bien – dijo sonriente, la otra chica pareció relajarse repentinamente ante sus palabras

Lulaly: me alegra que lo comprendas, ahora tenemos que llevarte a un lugar donde estés segura – se giró – sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta - comenzó a caminar, pero Orihime no la siguió, en cambio esta se giró y comenzó a correr rumbo a la enorme puerta

Orihime: tienes razón… esta es la mejor decisión - dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la gran puerta

Lulaly: ¡Pero ¿qué…?! – se giró al escucharla lejana - ¡Detente!, ¡Orihime! – en ese momento saco una espada blanca de entre su cabello y corrió hacia ella - ¡No vayas! – Grito molesta - ¡ORIHIME! – grito con una voz que no parecía la suya

Orihime al escucharla sintió miedo, pero no dejo de correr, solo un par de metros y llegaría a la puerta, a cada paso que daba podía escuchar a Lulaly alcanzándola cada vez más, "solo un poco más, solo un poco más", se repetía la joven de ojos grises "solo un poco más y …" en esos momentos la chica cayó al suelo boca abajo, Lulaly la había alcanzado, se había lanzado y la había tomado del tobillo haciéndola caer.

Lulaly: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS AQUÍ! – Dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya - ¡DEBISTE HABERME HECHO CASO, ORIHIME! – Gruño a la chica comenzando a gatear en el suelo para tomarla de más arriba de la pierna y jalarla hacia sí, alejándola cada vez más de la puerta

Orihime: ¡Suéltame! – le pidió a la peli blanca

Lulaly: ¡NUNCA LLEGARAS A ESA PUERTA!, ¡ME OYES!, ¡NUNCA!

Orihime: ¡Suéltame! – grito pateando a Lulaly en el rostro haciendo que la soltara, en cuanto lo hiso Orihime se levantó y corrió hacia la enorme puerta frente a ella, en cuanto estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, la toco con su mano haciendo que una luz cegadora la absorbiera llevándola hacia otro lado

Cuando Orihime volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con un paisaje muy familiar para ella, era el parque en el que había conocido a Tatsuki cuando eran niñas, camino por el lugar recorriendo con nostalgia el lugar donde paso los mejores recuerdos de su niñez, y entonces lo vio, un hombre con mascara blanca, vestido de blanco con detalles Verdes a lo largo de sus vestiduras, estaba hincado junto a una niña peli naranja que lloraba por que le habían pegado unas niñas.

Hombre: tranquila pequeña Orihime, todo estará bien – dijo amablemente a la niña

Orihime: me duele mucho… búa… - lloraba la niña, Orihime se acercó un poco más y la reconoció, era ella de niña, pero no recordaba a ese hombre, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes

Hombre: sé que duele, todas las heridas duelen y créeme, tu tendrás muchas heridas, tanto físicas como sentimentales, pero eso es parte de ser una Inoue, te prometo que estarás bien algún día – dijo a la pequeña – ahora permíteme curar tus heridas pequeña princesa – dijo para después poner sus manos frente a la chica, en ese momento una luz tenue blanca la recorrió borrando sus heridas – esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, Orihime

La niña sonrió y rio al no sentir más dolor en su cuerpo y le abrazo agradecida

Orihime: Gracias Jonsu-san

Jonsu: no es nada, pequeña princesa, ahora ve a jugar – la pequeña niña asintió y se fue corriendo a los columpios

Entonces otro recuerdo apareció en su mente y ahora Orihime se encontraba regresando a su casa después de la escuela

Jonsu: Orihime… - la niña volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

Orihime: ¡Jonsu-san! – corrió hasta a él y lo abrazo - ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Jonsu: muy bien pequeña – sonrió por unos momentos antes de ponerse serio y mirarla a los ojos – tengo que decirte algo mi pequeña princesa – Orihime lo miro curiosa y este la guio hasta un parque cercano y ambos se sentaron en una banca – tengo que irme Orihime – la niña entonces asintió

Orihime: nos veremos pronto – dijo inocentemente

Jonsu: me temo que no, Orihime, esto no será como siempre

Orihime: ¿qué quieres decir?, Jonsu…

Jonsu: que nunca más volveremos a vernos

Orihime: ¡No!, ¡no puedes hacer eso! – se levantó del banco llorando - ¡no puedes irte Jonsu, tu eres mi único amigo!, ¡No puedes dejarme sola! – le grito la niña al hombre frente a ella - ¡Por favor! – le suplico llena de lagrimas

Jonsu: me gustaría quedarme para siempre a tu lado Orihime, pero… por tu propia seguridad no debo hacerlo, ya te he protegido todo lo que he podido hasta ahora, es tu turno de forjar tu vida sin mí ayuda, de definir quién eres

Orihime: ¡no entiendo que quieres decir! – grito la niña de 6 años al hombre - ¡Por favor no te vayas!

Jonsu: nos volveremos a ver en el futuro, y cuando eso suceda tu estarás en un grave peligro, mi niña, y solo entonces poder ayudarte de verdad a continuar tu camino

Orihime: ¡Jonsu!, ¡No! – grito implorante y desesperada a la vez - ¡Por favor!

Jonsu: cuando me necesites sabrás como encontrarme, las señales estarán claras para ti, pues si sigues a tu corazón, él siempre te guiara de la forma correcta, Orihime

Orihime: ¡Jonsu! – dijo desesperada - ¡no me dejes!

Jonsu: es el momento – dijo sonriendo – algún día lo entenderás, mi pequeña princesa – se hinco frente a ella tomándola de los hombros y Orihime se aferró a las ropas de sus brazos para no soltarlos, no quería que él se fuera de su lado – olvídame por ahora

Orihime: no ...

Jonsu: y recuérdame cuando me necesites…

Orihime: no… NO… - se aferró con más fuerza a las ropas del hombre y lloro con más fuerza

Jonsu: adiós… mi princesa – dijo tiernamente para después darle un beso en la frente y hacer que la chica se quedara profundamente dormida

Orihime: Jonsu… - susurro una última vez antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

en ese momento una luz lleno el recinto y Orihime apareció en su silla nuevamente, pero no estaba sola, Lulaly la acompañaba, la peli blanca estaba justo a su lado, al verla todos en la sala se pusieron en guardia tomando sus armas y le apuntaron

Lulaly observo la situación en la que se encontraba y se dejó caer en cuclillas al suelo, con una posición de caballero ante la peli naranja

Lulaly: ¡por favor escúchenme! – pidió a todos sin levantar la cabeza – deben saber por qué hice todo eso – dijo arrepentida

Urahara: habla entonces, pero aléjate lentamente de Orihime

Lulaly: bien – se levantó y camino hacia uno de los estantes, en ese momento Tatsuki, corrió hacia Orihime y la abrazo protectoramente mientras los demás continuaban apuntándole a la recién llegada con sus armas

Stella: ¡habla! – le ordeno fríamente a la mujer, Lulaly la miro por unos segundos antes de mirar a Orihime

Lulaly: ¡Perdóneme su Alteza! – le dijo a la chica – no era mi intención dañarla, yo...

Ryuken: deja de balbucear y habla

Lulaly: mi nombre es Lulaly StarWhite y soy una Elfa Blanca que…

Stella: … que está al servicio del clan Inoue, eso ya lo sabemos, ahora queremos saber ¿Por qué razón atacaste a mi sobrina?

Lulaly: si lo sabes también sabrás que servimos al Gran Maestro Jonsu – se apresuró a decir

Stella: ¿al maestro Jonsu?

Lulaly: así es…mi clan solo sirve a los Inoue y al Maestro Jonsu, él fue quien me encomendó que hiciera lo que hice

Urahara: ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿el Maestro Jonsu te pidió que atacaras a Orihime?

Lulaly: ¡No, no es así!, déjenme explicarles, verán…

.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-Escena retrospectiva… - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... -

Jonsu estaba hablando con Orihime en el parque, mientras tanto Lulaly se había ocultado detrás de un árbol para hacer su aparición cunado fuera requerida, cuando escucho parte de la conversación

Orihime: ¡Jonsu!, ¡No! – grito implorante y desesperada a la vez - ¡Por favor!

Jonsu: cuando me necesites sabrás como encontrarme, las señales estarán claras para ti, pues si sigues a tu corazón, él siempre te guiara de la forma correcta, Orihime

Orihime: ¡Jonsu! – dijo desesperada - ¡no me dejes!

Jonsu: es el momento – dijo sonriendo – algún día lo entenderás, mi pequeña princesa – se hinco frente a ella tomándola de los hombros y Orihime se aferró a las ropas de sus brazos para no soltarlos, no quería que él se fuera de su lado – olvídame por ahora

Orihime: no ...

Jonsu: y recuérdame cuando me necesites…

Orihime: no… NO… - se aferró con más fuerza a las ropas del hombre y lloro con más fuerza

Jonsu: adiós… mi princesa – dijo tiernamente para después darle un beso en la frente y hacer que la chica se quedara profundamente dormida

Orihime: Jonsu… - susurro una última vez antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

Lulaly: ¿la dejaras en verdad? – dijo saliendo desde detrás de un árbol

Jonsu: tiene un gran camino por delante, pero debe recorrer la gran parte sin mí, su destino es sufrir de forma física, mental y sentimental por todos, ella logrará grandes cosas en el futuro, será indispensable para las guerras que están por venir

Lulaly: ¿guerras?

Jonsu: así es… luchas por el poder, luchas por la justicia, luchas por el bien de todos, es su destino sufrir para hacer el bien, hará grandes cambios de manera indirecta, solo bastará su ejemplo para causar cambios en los demás, su forma de ser se forjará con todo lo que sufrirá, será una gran líder en el futuro para todos

Lulaly: tu solo te entiendes viejo – dijo sin comprender mucho lo que el balbuceaba sin parar – sé que tu vez el futuro y eso, pero por un momento podrías dejar de desvariar en él y decirme con palabras claras que sucederá en el futuro y en orden cronológico por favor – ante sus palabras Jonsu rio y le dedico una sonrisa amable

Jonsu: aun eres muy joven para entender a los ansíanos

Lulaly: Ciertamente no te entiendo… - el hombre rio una vez mas

Jonsu: ¿podrás cumplir la misión que te he encomendado?

Lulaly: claro

Jonsu: muy bien, te introduciré en su mente, vivirás ahí hasta que Orihime me necesite, tu misión es cuidar la puerta de sus recuerdos sellados.

Lulaly: ¿ella no se acordará de tu existencia?, ¿no es un poco triste eso?, ¿no te deprime?, es tu favorita después de todo

Jonsu: será doloroso no estar a su lado para protegerla, pero todo esto es por su bien, además… si me encuentran con ella sabrán su verdadera identidad y su vida peligrara, es mejor la separación ahora

Lulaly: ya veo…- miro el cielo una última vez, estaba atardeciendo – este será mi último atardecer en este mundo, estoy lista – dijo viéndolo antes de acercársele

La chica cerro los ojos y tomo las manos que Jonsu le ofrecía, en cuestión de segundos la chica fue envuelta en una luz verde y su cuerpo perdió forma humana para convertirse en una diminuta luz blanca del tamaño de una mariposa, Jonsu la llevo cerca de su cara para hablarle

Jonsu: cuando el momento llegue Orihime tratará de abrir la puerta de sus recuerdos, debes tratar de alejarla de ella cueste lo que cueste, solo su determinación será la llave para abrirla, y para eso deberá de seguir a su corazón más allá de su Razón – la luz titilo unos segundos y después él sonrió, se acercó a la pequeña niña durmiendo e introdujo a la pequeña luz en el interior de su cabeza, después tomo a la niña en brazos y la llevo a su casa a salvo.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-Fin de Flashback…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

.

Lulaly: y eso fue lo que paso en ese entonces – para el final de la historia todas habían terminado por bajar sus armas – es por esa razón que ataque a Orihime, porque solo su corazón la guiaría a la verdad, solo tu corazón puede guiar tus decisiones, Orihime – dijo mirando a la chica

Orihime la miro antes de levantarse de su asiento y camino hacia ella, se detuvo a un par de pasos de la Elfa y esta se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente en posición de caballero agachando la cabeza dejando al descubierto la piel blanca de su cuello

Lulaly: Por favor perdone mi atrevimiento de antes su Alteza – dijo la chica a los pies de Orihime

Orihime: no te preocupes por eso – dijo inclinándose para tomarla de los hombros y hacer que la mirara – ahora lo que importa realmente es encontrar a Jonsu-san – dijo sin ninguna nota de enojo en su voz

Lulaly: la ayudare en todo lo que pueda, Su Alteza – ante sus palabras Orihime se sintió incomoda

Orihime: ¿por... por qué me llamas así?

Lulaly: usted es miembro de la Familia Inoue, su sangre corre por sus venas y yo soy su sierva, mi señora, ahora que la misión que Jonsu se ha cumplido es mi deber cuidarla y protegerla, le serviré fielmente

Stella: entonces hazlo – dijo y todos se giraron a verla pues el tono que había usado era Demandante – has el contrato con mi sobrina

Orihime: ¿Contrato? – pregunto a su tía y después volteo a ver a la chica Blanca

Lulaly: muy bien – asintió y se levantó junto con Orihime.

En cuanto ambas estuvieron de pie Lulaly se quitó su máscara revelando así su rostro, era una hermosa joven de ojos redondos Tan azules como el zafiro, pestañas largas y blancas, labios sonrosados y finas cejas enmarcaban sus ojos, su apariencia era delicada, se quitó la túnica que tenía y rebelo un cuerpo delgado y pequeño, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco con detalles dorados, una parte de su cabello estaba sujeta en media coleta alta y un pequeño fleco cubría su frente, la chica se acercó más a Orihime y la miro a los ojos haciendo que esta se sonrojara ligeramente por lo hermosa que era, gesto que no hiso nada feliz a Matsumoto quien la miro molesta.

Lulaly tomo la mano de Orihime y la puso sobre su peño al nivel de su corazón y después hiso lo mismo con la suya.

Lulaly: "yo, Lulaly StarWhite, Elfa Blanca de la dimensión Odil, prometo servir fielmente a mi ama, Inoue Orihime, hasta que yo muera seré fiel a sus mandatos y daré mi vida por ella" – recito la chica sin apartar sus ojos Azules de los Grises de Orihime – por favor di "lo permito"

Orihime: ¡¿Eh?!... esto… "lo permito" – cuando pronuncio esas palabras una pequeña luz apareció en el pecho de Lulaly, era una pequeña marca del color de la plata, era una luna entrelazada con el símbolo del clan Inoue - ¿eso es...? – dijo en cuanto vio la marca

Lulaly: ahora soy tuya, puedes mandarme todo lo que desees, te protegeré hasta que muera

Orihime: eso es…

Stella: siendo así entonces comencemos con lo segundo de esta reunión – dijo cortando el ambiente

Después de un par de minutos todos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar, el primero fue Urahara quien le conto a todos lo sucedido en la casa de Orihime después de que ella se fuera al Sereitei, les conto lo que habían encontrado en ella y sobre el ataque a su residencia en el Gotei 13 después de que Hisagi y los demás se fueron a la interdimension.

Ryuken fue el siguiente en hablar, les conto que después de que atacaran la casa de Orihime habían vuelto nuevamente a atacar la casa que había pertenecido a la madre de Orihime, les conto que la casa había quedado desecha por completo pero que aún quedaban algunas ruinas

Isshin confirmo lo que dijo, pues este había sido llamado para ayudar en la clínica de Ryuken a los heridos del complejo de apartamentos en donde había vivido la madre de la peli naranja.

Cuando Orihime escucho nombrar a su madre sintió una oleada de tristeza inundarla, sentía miedo de que le hubieran hecho algo a ella, tristeza por recordar lo que le había hecho a ella y a Sora, nostalgia por ella también sentía, pero de entre todo jamás sintió odio por esa mujer que le había dado la vida, solo… se sentía defraudada, un poco molesta pero… no la odiaba, bajo la cabeza para no preocupar a sus amigos por emociones que ni ella comprendía, sin embargo sus acciones no fueron desapercibidas por su mejor amiga quien la miro preocupada y quien estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla para ir a preguntarle qué le sucedía cuando escucho a Stella

Stella les conto la situación actual de la Dimensión Celestial y que el Consejo a cargo en ese momento había tomado la decisión de quitarle la vida a Orihime en un ritual para llevarla a la dimensión Celestial en donde según ellos estaría a salvo, esas palabras dejaron helados a todos en la habitación.

Tatsuki: ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! – grito a Stella y después corrió hacia Orihime – no pueden… - la abrazo con fuerza mientras Orihime aún seguía en Shock, y Tatsuki comenzaba a Sollozar – no lo permitiré…. No volveré a perder a Orihime… - sollozo, Orihime despertó y abrazo a su amiga consolándola, su mirada de dirigió inmediatamente a su tía quien la miro si apartar sus ojos de los de ella y asintió confirmándole a la peli naranja que efectivamente había escuchado bien, después miro a Ichigo y se clavó en sus ojos marrones durante un largo momento.

Uryu instintivamente había buscado los ojos de la chica, pero al ver que ella miraba a Ichigo aparto la mirada dolido, Orihime desvió su mirada y observo a su amigo Ishida, por alguna razón deseaba que el la mirara a los ojos para reconfortarla, que le dijera que todo estaría bien, miro a sado y este se levantó de la silla y camino hacia ella.

Sado: todo estará bien, dijo parándose a su lado y después miro a Urahara – ese tal Jonsu, nos ayudara, ¿no es así? – Urahara asintió ante las palabras del grandote y este se volvió a Orihime – no permitiremos que te hagan daño Orihime – dijo y todos asintieron ante sus palabras

Ryuken: entonces debemos comenzar a buscarlo – dijo parándose de su asiento seguido de su hijo

Uryu: ¿pero por donde deberíamos empezar a buscar?

Ryuken: para esa pregunta Orihime tiene la respuesta – dijo mirando a la peli naranja

Orihime: ¿eh, ¿yo?

Ryuken: así es, ya lo has escuchado en tus recuerdos, solo tú puedes encontrarlo

En ese momento una imagen vino a la mente de Orihime, vio un complejo de edificios y el nombre de una ciudad, Orihime pronuncio el nombre de la ciudad en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Isshin y Ryuken la escucharan

Isshin: la ciudad vecina

Ryuken: el complejo de apartamentos…

Orihime :? ¿Eh ...

Urahara: bien… empecemos por ahí – dijo levantándose de su lugar y tomando su Zanpakuto – iremos a la ciudad vecina, quizás encontremos algo que nuestros enemigos no encontraron

Stella: no me apetece ir al lugar en donde esa mujer vivió

Urahara: no tenemos otra opción, debemos intentar y buscar pistas

Ante las palabras de su tía Orihime inclino la cabeza con Tristeza y abrazo con más fuerza a su amiga llamando su atención, Tatsuki limpio sus lágrimas y se centró en su amiga, no dejaría que la apartaras de ella ni que le hicieran daño, la defendería con su vida

Después de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en comenzar a buscar en el complejo de apartamentos que habían atacado, todos salieron del lugar, Orihime se colocó sus Horquillas antes de salir y Uryu le extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir por la trampilla, habían decidido partir al día siguiente así que Orihime había decidido ir a descansar a su habitación en la tienda, se sentía cansada después de haber obtenido tantos recuerdos de golpe, ese tal Jonsu había formado parte de su infancia y de repente se marchaba como si nada, recordó cuando platicaba con él, cuando él la curaba cada vez que sus compañeras la golpeaban, cuando jugaba con el de niña antes de Conocer a Tatsuki y que su hermano falleciera en ese trágico accidente, suspiro cuando le dolió la cabeza y se desplomo sobre la cama cayendo rendida ante el cansancio, prontamente el sueño la invadió y se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **.**_

 **Un enorme saludo a LadyBry, hermosa me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, la verdad disfrute mucho haciéndolo y espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Notas**_

 _ **.**_

 **como Bleach esta metido en lo sobre natural quise agregarle un poco de Fantasía, por eso metí el Tema de los Elfos o espíritus Blancos, seres que han existido desde siempre, se rumorea que son los primeros "humanos" que fueron creados por el Primer Emperador Celestial y que es por eso que sirven al emperador y a sus Descendientes, son fieros Guerreros que cumplen con sus objetivos aun si eso significa su propia destrucción.**

 **el nombre Lulaly no se si exista, la verdad se me vino a la cabeza al igual que su significado, como dije no se si sea ese su significado o si el nombre existe, yo solo se lo puse por que se me hiso un tanto lindo por así decirlo, esta chica va a ayudar mucho a Orihime en el futuro, peleara mucho con Uryu y ayudara a Tatsuki a descifrar sus sentimientos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Spiolers**_

 **.**

 **viejos recuerdos llegaran a la mente de nuestra querida Orihime, Sentimientos Floreceran bajo la nieve, Lulaly ayudara a Tatsuki con sus sentimientos, Tatsuki a solas son Sado, un menos Grande los ataca, Orihime se encuentra a alguien que no sabe si no quería ver, emociones a flor de piel, Orihime llora, ¿Quién es esa extraña mujer que se le parece tanto?**

 **.**

 **eso es todo por el momento, espero vuestros comentarios pronto, ya saben que todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta y me ayudan a mejorar la historia en gran medida, ideas, opiniones, criticas, todo es bien recibido así que por favor deja un comentario, los espero con ansias, hasta la próxima actualización, bye bye**


	27. El Sacrificio de Mamá

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad es que tuve un tremendo bloqueo creativo que no me dejaba avanzar mas aparte los examenenes semestrales y otros asuntos personales que me dejaron agotada creativamente, dure días sin poderme sacar de la cabeza los tipos de fracturas que existen y hasta que apenas hace unos dias me entro la chispa creativa, no podía soltar la computadora, escribi como 5 veces la misma parte del capitulo por que quería meter todas las ideas que tenia en la cabeza quería explicar bien todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de nuestra protagonista, no se si lo logree o no, ya me diran ustedes que les parecio el capitulo, la verdad quise habarcar mucho en este capitulo y siento que me falto mas por explicar, pero no podía soltar el capitulo, asi que si quedaron huecos, una enorme disculpa y porfavor díganmelo en los comentarios para en el próximo capitulo aclararlos y asi sin mas...**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **.**

Orihime despertó a la mañana siguiente adolorida, su cabeza parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, seguramente debía ser por la adquisición de tanto viejos recuerdos olvidados, miro el reloj de pared sin muchas ganas y vio la hora, 9:20 am, se suponía que dentro de 20 minutos partirían a la ciudad vecina, se levantó de la cama y corrió a la ducha para asearse rápidamente, cuando termino salió con una toalla enredada alrededor de su cuerpo y otra más en sus manos secando su cabello, tomo la ropa nueva que Uryu le había dejado sobre una silla y se cambió.

Era un pantalón de gamuza en color verde Tuna, una blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas color verde pino, una chaqueta con peluche aborregado en el interior en color beige y café, botas beige, una bufanda color salmón y guantes tejidos color verde con renos en tonos rojos y blancos, tomo las botas y corrió hacia la cocina para saludar a sus amigos, pero en ella solo se encontró a Tessai quien al verla deposito un plato de comida sobre la mesa.

Tessai: fueron a comprar algunas provisiones para el viaje y los pasajes, volverán en una media hora más o menos.

Orihime: gracias por la comida – dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa, pero después de un par de bocados se sujetó la cabeza no pudiendo ignorar más el dolor que esta le producía.

Tessai la miro por unos segundos estudiándola antes de dirigirse a uno de los gabinetes de la cocina y sacar varios frascos de él, comenzó a mezclar un poco de cada uno en un vaso y después se acercó a Orihime de nuevo con el preparado viscoso en la mano.

Tessai: Orihime-dono – la chica levanto la cabeza hacia el gran hombre y miro el vaso en su mano – tome esto, la ayudara con el dolor de cabeza – le extendió el vaso

Orihime: muchas gracias, Tessai-san – tomo el vaso que este le ofrecía y le dio un pequeño sorbo, la textura del brebaje no era tan viscosa como ella se esperaba, ni era tan desagradable, era como tomar un vaso de los brebajes energéticos que preparaba su amiga Tatsuki para después de entrenar, bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo para ignorar su fuerte sabor y después cerro los ojos, inmediatamente el dolor comenzó a disminuir gradualmente, la sensación de desequilibrio se había ido y ya no sentía tantas ganas de vomitar como cuando se despertó – Funciono – le dijo sonriente a Tessai

Tessai: me alegra escucharlo – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y después se retiró a seguir lavando los platos

Orihime continuo comiendo su desayuno, cuando termino se levantó para llevarlo al lavabo pero Tessai se lo impidió quitándoselo de las manos y comenzando a lavarlo el, para después interrumpirla cuando ella le iba a reclamar cambiándole el tema rápidamente antes de que ella siguiera, le pregunto por su tiempo en la Sociedad de alma y sobre que había aprendido allá, Orihime le conto de las salidas que había hecho son Rukia y Rangiku a los centros comerciales y a los restaurantes, le conto sobre Hiroki y sus sentimientos por ella, le conto sobre la partida de Hisagi y de Kira a la inter dimensión, sobre su prima Juvia y de lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por ella, el ataque al Gotei 13 y como Hiroki la había ocultado de su grupo para evitar que la secuestraran, de sus días en la Mansión Kuchiki, de Byakuya…

Orihime: Byakuya… debo de estarles causando muchas molestias a la familia Kuchiki al haber desaparecido así – se encogió de hombros y llevo un puño a la altura de su corazón, se sentía triste – pero debía… algo en mi me dijo que debía venir…

Tessai: a veces debemos abandonar a los que más queremos para hacer lo que es correcto – dijo dejando por un momento de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero después de terminar de hablar volvió su atención a lo que había estado haciendo

Orihime escucho atenta sus palabras y cuando termino de hablar analizo sus palabras en su mente, "a veces debemos abandonar a los que más queremos para hacer o que es correcto", le dio vuelta a sus palabras una y otra vez, por alguna razón no alcanzaba a ver el trasfondo de sus palabras del todo, en ese momento la campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó y Orihime corrió para ver quién era.

Ichigo: ¡Inoue, buenos días!

Orihime: ¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun! – le saludo alegremente y después saludo a los demás que estaban entrando por la puerta

Tatsuki: ¡Orihime! – empujo a Ichigo hacia un lado y la abrazo - ¿ya desayunaste?

Orihime asintió con la cabeza y después miro a Urahara quien aún seguía en la entrada.

Urahara: bien, como Ryuken e Isshin deben de ocuparse de sus clínicas iremos solo nosotros – les dio su pasaje a los jóvenes reunidos en el vestíbulo de la tienda – partiremos en media hora, así que debemos ponernos en marcha hacia la central de autobuses

Isshin: cuida bien de los muchachos – le pidió a su viejo amigo antes de regresar a su clínica

Ichigo: Cuida de Yuzu y Karin – dijo como despedida a lo que su padre agito la mano dándole a entender que lo aria

Uryu: prepare una maleta con ropa para ti Orihime – dijo mientras se le acercaba con una maleta – ayer por la tarde Rangiku y yo fuimos a comprarte un poco de ropa, y alguna que otra la hice yo mismo o la modifique – se arregló los lentes que amenazaban con caérsele

Orihime: muchas Gracias Uryu-san – Uryu se sonrojo ligeramente y oculto su sonrojo con su mano mientras hacia el ademan de volverse a acomodar los lentes, Orihime sonrió, Ishida podía llegar a ser sumamente lindo en ocasiones.

Tomaron sus cosas y partieron para la central de autobuses, cuando llegaron esperaron en silencio a que el autobús diera luz verde para subir a él, Orihime se aisló en una esquina mirando el cielo frio cubierto de nubes a través de la gran ventana de cristal que había en la sala de espera, se sentía muy ansiosa por ese viaje, por lo que había entendido de la plática de ayer, irían a donde vivía su madre, al complejo de apartamentos en donde ella vivía, ¿Qué pasaría si se la encontraban?, ¿la reconocería?, ¿Cómo la recibiría?, ¿la abrazaría?, ¿le diría que se fuera?, pero más importante aún ¿Cómo debía comportarse delante de ella?, no tenía muchos recuerdos de esa mujer, ella y Sora habían abandonado esa casa cuando ella apenas tení años, no recordaba ni siquiera como era o lucia la casa, se sorprendía de lo poco que sabía de ella misma y de la situación por la que estaba pasando, nuevamente era la damisela en peligro, su semblante se ensombreció por unos segundos antes de girarse a ver a su mejor amiga quien la miraba preocupada, Orihime había notado su expresión a través de su reflejo en el cristal, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaban ella y los demás, debía de forzar una sonrisa nuevamente, no quería preocuparlos, no quería ponerlos tristes, si había aprendido algo durante su estancia en el Castillo de las Noches era que si ella sonreía los demás lo hacían, por eso Aizen le había dicho esas palabras aquel día antes de partir a Karakura para crear la llave del Rey, por eso él la había secuestrado, no solo para utilizarla como carnada sino que también porque ella era la que mantenía animado al equipo, su sonrisa y su fe en ellos era lo que los levantaba en plena batalla aun cuando todo se veía perdido, eso lo comprobó cuando Ichigo peleaba contra Grimmjow y contra Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki sonrió forzadamente, había aprendido eso de su mejor amiga, a veces es mejor forzar una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás aun cuando estés triste o asustada, pero las sonrisas de Orihime eran diferentes a las de los demás, las de Orihime en verdad te hacían sentir que todo estaba bien a pesar de que no era así, te levantaban el ánimo de sobre manera, admiraba eso de ella, su fuerza para seguir adelante y no preocupar a los demás, Tatsuki sonrió y los demás sonrieron, el objetivo de hacer sentir a todos que todo estaba bien se había cumplido para Orihime y entonces se dio la luz verde para abordar el autobús, Urahara y Tessai se sentaron Juntos y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían primeramente al llegar a la ciudad, Sado e Ichigo se sentaron juntos detrás de ellos, detrás de ellos Orihime y Tatsuki platicaron sobre la sociedad de almas y detrás de ellas estaban Rangiku y Uryu, Lulaly se había adelantado a la siguiente ciudad la noche anterior para asegurar el área.

Cuando llegaron a la parada de la siguiente Ciudad bajaron del autobús y salieron de la central tomando sus valijas en la estación de equipaje antes de salir, Urahara había contratado un vehículo que los llevaría a la residencia donde pasarían los siguientes días hasta que encontraran alguna pista, el vehículo se puso en marcha en cuanto Sado quien fue el último en entrar cerró la puerta, el espacio dentro del vehículo era amplio, cada uno tenía su lugar, no estaban amontonados ni nada por el estilo pero aun así, Orihime se sentía sofocada, miro por la ventana buscando algo con lo que distraerse, cualquier cosa estaba bien, sin embargo no funciono, ni siquiera el cielo nublado la hacía sentir mejor, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente buscando tranquilidad, ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose de esa manera?, sin comprenderlo decidió permanecer así durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron Urahara les dio la bienvenida al lugar en donde se quedarían los próximos días, era una casa grande de dos pisos, un poco vieja y deteriorada por fuera pero se veía que era todo lo contrario en el interior, cuando entraron se encontraron con eso exactamente, las habitaciones estaban bien cuidadas y en perfectas condiciones, parecía que el exterior solo era una fachada para hacerla pasar desapercibida, el pasillo de entrada estaba decorado con un par de cuadros y unos inmensos jarrones que se veían muy caros, el salón era bastante grande, una gran chimenea situada en el centro de esta con muebles lujosos, cuadros, libreros, algunos trofeos y una inmensa alfombra que cubría gran parte del piso, y sobre esta, mirando el fuego se encontraba Lulaly, al sentir la presencia de su joven maestra se giró al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba y corría hacia ella, le hiso una reverencia a la vez que les daba la bienvenida, detrás de ella, Stella y otra mujer estaban sentadas en los lujosos sillones.

Stella: ¡Bienvenidos!, ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? – pregunto poniéndose de pie

Urahara: ¡Oh... Stella – san, creía que habías regresado a la sociedad de almas!

Stella: no podía irme así sin más, necesitaba asegurarme que llegaran a salvo

Ichigo: Orihime está a salvo con nosotros, así que no debe preocuparse, señora

Stella: ya lo veremos… - dijo en voz baja y después se giró a la mujer que seguía sentada – déjenme presentarles a Fumiko Inoue – señalo con respeto a la mujer que aún estaba sentada, era una mujer hermosa de complexión delgada y delicada, pero con algunas curvas muy femeninas, al igual que Orihime poseía un par de atributos bien desarrollados, vestía un Kimono de Seda color rojo con bordados de dragones en la parte inferior de este y un Obi color verde aguamarina intenso y unas zapatillas para interior muy elegantes también de color rojo, usaba un maquillaje ligero que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y su pelo estaba semi recogido el cual tenía un tono entre anaranjado y rubio

Al decir el nombre de la mujer esta se levantó y los miro uno a uno detenidamente, sonrió al ver a la joven Inoue entre ellos, camino hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza

Fumiko: ¡Bienvenida a mi casa! – dijo separándose de ella – siempre había deseado conocerte, Orihime – la miro más detenidamente – te pareces a tu madre… excepto tus ojos… son iguales… a los de tu padre – sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! – saludo a los demás presentes – espero que su estadía aquí sea agradable

Urahara: gracias por su hospitalidad, Fumiko-sama

Uryu: ¿usted es tía de Orihime, no es así? – pregunto respetuosamente a la mujer

Fumiko: así es, soy la hermana mayor de su padre, tú debes de ser Uryu Ishida, ¿no es así?

Uryu: así es, usted…

Fumiko: conocí a tu madre cuando era una niña, al igual que a la tuya Kurosaki – volteo hacia el peli naranja y le sonrió – me sorprende que estén aquí, incluso Yasatora lo está, es curioso cómo se acomodan las cosas…

Tatsuki: ¿a qué se refiere…? - pregunto curiosa

Fumiko: divagaciones de una vieja mujer, ahora… deben de estar cansados por el viaje, mi sirvienta los llevara a sus habitaciones, deben descansar un poco antes de ponerse a trabajar, si me necesita siempre estoy en la biblioteca, un gusto conocerlos jóvenes – salió de la estancia rumbo a la biblioteca sin decir otra palabra mas

Sirvienta: por aquí – dijo señalando unas escaleras

Lulaly: Fumiko siempre ha sido extraña, no se preocupen – se acercó a su maestra y la ayudo a cargar su valija

Cuando estuvieron acomodados en sus habitaciones Orihime se dejó caer sobre la cama, no entendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por otro lado, Urahara entro a la biblioteca para hacerle frente a Fumiko.

Urahara: ¿se puede saber por qué dijiste eso?

Fumiko: no puedo dejar de ser yo misma Urahara

Urahara: no deberías decir nada del destino, sabes que no puedes hacerlo

Fumiko: yo solo digo que el destino es curioso, el pasado se repite de nuevo

Urahara: ¿ya había pasado?

Fumiko: algo así… historia antigua, nada importante

¿?: me da curiosidad – dijeron Uryu e Ichigo entrando a la Biblioteca seguidos de Sado.

Fumiko: por supuesto…

Hace muchos años cuando yo aún era joven, existían un tigre, un arquero y un segador, el tigre su amigo, el arquero y el segador por otro lado, es otra historia, la familia Ishida es la familia de arqueros más antigua que ha existido al igual que los Kurosaki, los Yasatora descendientes del Tigre evolucionaron en humanos, solo eso

Uryu: usted dijo "su mejor amigo" ¿habla del segador?

Fumiko: así es

Urahara: ¿eso es todo lo que querían saber?

Ichigo: teníamos curiosidad – Ichigo sabía que Uryu quería preguntar más cosas, pero por la atmosfera sentía que ellos no responderían todas sus preguntas ya que Urahara estaba reacio a que Fumiko continuara hablando

Urahara: bien, ahora que saben la respuesta podrían dejarnos solos, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucederá mañana en la mañana

Uryu: si… - se giró – vámonos chicos – se retiró a regañadientes del lugar, sus dudas no estaban resueltas, pero por el tono de Urahara sabía que no debía seguir indagando.

Urahara: no les dijiste nada sobre la princesa y la guerrera – dijo cuándo la puerta se cerró detrás de los jóvenes

Fumiko: si lo supieran, ¿cambiaría algo?, Orihime decidirá al final con quien se queda, además te olvidas de la pantera, el dragón, el verdugo, el noble y el gato

Urahara: historia confusa, nunca preste mucha atención a las historias antiguas cuando estaba en la academia, también hay otros personajes si mas no recuerdo

Fumiko: las piezas encajan solas, ella elegirá – tomo un sorbo a su copa de vino – deberías descansar Urahara, mañana correrán de un lado a otro, te lo aseguro

Urahara: a veces tu habilidad de ver el futuro resulta molesta para algunas situaciones, estaba pensando en embriagarme un poco con tu reserva especial de vino y otros licores que has recolectado alrededor del mundo durante todos estos años, aunque sea un poco

Fumiko: mañana podrás beber todo lo que quieras y con mucha razón, por ahora solo debes descansar, mañana beberemos juntos para olvidar – dijo lo último llevándose el borde de la copa a los labios

Cuando el antiguo capitán abandono la estancia Fumiko volvió su atención a una bola de cristal que estaba en el centro de su mesa

Fumiko: el tigre – apareció la imagen de Sado – el segador – apareció Ichigo – el arquero – apareció Uryu en la bola de cristal – el gato – Rangiku – la pantera – Grimmjow – el verdugo – kira, el mensajero de la muerte - Hisagi – el dragón de fuego – Hiroki – el dragón de hielo – Hitsugaya – el noble – Byakuya – la descendiente – Rukia – la sombra – Yoruichi – el mago – Urahara – la guerrera – Tatsuki – y por último la princesa – Orihime

Todos Vivian una vida muy tranquila en las altas praderas del mundo Humano, convivían en paz y armonía con los demás habitantes hasta que la oscuridad llego a su reino, la oscuridad que era gobernada por un jinete noble, hubo luchas y muerte de inocentes hasta que dios intervino y trajo de nuevo la paz, ahora de nuevo el mundo está de cabeza, los hollow vuelven a aparecer en Karakura y en el mundo, para restablecer la paz un nuevo rey debe subir al trono, la llave del rey debe volver a su dueño, debes apresurarte a encontrar la llave del rey Orihime, solo tus poderes te ayudaran a luchar para recuperarla, aún les queda un largo camino que recorrer, ¿Quién diría que la princesa que devolvería la llave seria mi querida sobrina?-

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia una estantería de libros de donde saco un tomo grueso de entre los demás libros, lo abrió sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, las hojas habían sido roídas para darle una forma precisa de modo que quedara oculta en su interior algo, de su interior saco una pequeña daga, en la unión de la hoja y el mango estaba tallado el símbolo de los Inoue, desenfundo la daga para ver su filo y la volvió a guardar en su funda, dejo el libro en su lugar y después se retiró a su habitación

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en la entrada donde los esperaba pacientemente Lulaly con una especie de Farol antiguo entre sus manos, el último en llegar fue Urahara quien al llegar se posiciono frente al grupo de jóvenes.

Urahara: muy bien, el complejo de apartamentos que fue atacado está a solo 5 cuadras, de modo que iremos caminando a partir de aquí, una vez ahí nos separaremos en equipos de 3:

Sado, tu iras con Tatsuki y Lulaly

Sado: muy bien

Tatsuki: am… ok… - dijo nerviosa

Lulaly: ¿Por qué debo de ir con ellos?, yo debería de estar junto a Orihime, he jurado protegerla

Urahara: porque si tú vas con ella llamaras mucho la atención

Uryu: tiene sentido – dijo acomodándose los lentes

Urahara: el siguiente equipo seremos Rangiku, Tessai y yo

Rangiku: ¿ehhh?... yo quería estar con Orihime-chan

Orihime: - "eso quiere decir…" Se giró a ver a Ichigo

Ichigo: eso nos deja a nosotros 3 entonces – le sonrió a Orihime – bien Inoue demos lo mejor de nosotros

Orihime: Si – dijo con una sonrisa volteando a verlo

Uryu: - "justamente tenía que estar Kurosaki en nuestro equipo" pensó frustrado haciendo un intento por acomodarse los lentes antes de salir molesto de la casa

Ichigo: Oye… Lulaly – dijo percatándose de lo que la chica tenía en las manos

Lulaly: si ¿Qué quieres Kurosaki?

Ichigo: ese Farol de mano, ¿para qué es?

Lulaly: lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, ahora vámonos

Fumiko: ¡Esperen un segundo! – dijo bajando por las escaleras – tengo algo para mi sobrina – se acercó a Orihime y le tendió la daga que había sacado la noche anterior de su escondite secreto – este es Yuri-kun

Orihime: ¿ Yuri-kun?

Fumiko: ha estado en la familia desde hace varias generaciones, cuando tu determinación falle, úsalo, Yuki es tu guardián Orihime, él y Tsubaki son el arma perfecta si los combinas

Tsubaki: ¡Nunca volveré a formar equipo con el! – se escuchó de pronto la voz del Rikka y este salió de las horquillas gritando - ¡yo solo soy capaz de proteger a Orihime!

Yuri: Gusto en verte Tsubaki-kun – dijo tomando la forma de una de las Hadas de Orihime, tenía el cabello negro y largo sujeto en una coleta baja y algunos cuantos mechones rebeldes por toda su cabeza, ojos verdes, vestido igual que Shun'ō, pero en color negro

Ichigo: ¿Otra hada?

Orihime: …. – parpadeo sorprendida, no se esperaba para nada que Yuki fuera como sus Shun Shun Rikas

Fumiko: ahora están todos reunidos de nuevo – sonrió

Tsubaki: ¡Orihime, devuélvelo, no lo necesitamos! – le exigió a su maestra

Orihime: ¿ eh? ... Etto ...

Yuri: ¡Waaa…! Orihime no le hagas caso a este tonto, me necesitas al igual que a los demás

Lili: Yuri cuanto tiempo – dijo saliendo de las horquillas y seguida por los demás

Shun'ō:veo que estas bien, eso es bueno

Hinagiku: ¡Bienvenido de Vuelta!

Yuri: muchas gracias muchachos, es un placer volverlos a ver de nuevo

Tsubaki: ¡no lo feliciten no se quedará con nosotros!

Yuri: que cruel eres Tsubaki, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo ofendido e irritado

Tsubaki: por mi te puedes desaparecer otros cientos de años – dijo sumamente molesto

Orihime: esto…

Yuki y Tsubaki: ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Orihime: am ...

Yuki: ¡oh… lo siento Orihime-chan no fue mi intención! – se disculpo

Tsubaki: Tsk… - se cruzó de brazos dándoles la espalda

Orihime: ¿Cómo es que se conocen?, etto…

Fumiko: esta no es tu primera vida, Orihime

Orihime: ¡¿eehhh?!

Ichigo: ¡¿quiere decir que Orihime ha reencarnado?!

Fumiko: así es, al igual que todos ustedes, bueno casi todos…, Orihime ya ha pertenecido a nuestra familia antes, no importa cuántas veces renazcas de nuevo, tus poderes siempre te acompañan de alguna manera, es por eso que cuando un alma muere se sepulta con su Zanpakuto, en el caso de Orihime ella fue una Shinigami de las fuerzas especiales en el Sereitei cuando nació la primera vez, pero murió en una misión muy arriesgada, eso fue cuando apenas se estaban formando los 13 escuadrones, la tierra era muy joven aun a decir verdad, su Zanpakuto fue cortada en dos, una parte se perdió, Yuki, hasta que fue encontrada por mí pero ella ya había sido sepultada de modo que no pude dejarla descansar con ella, desde entonces he cuidado de Yuki hasta que Orihime regresara con nosotros, debo decir que has renacido varias veces pero no de nuevo en nuestra familia, así como tampoco habías logrado despertar tus poderes hasta ahora, cuando encuentres lo que estás buscando, tu espada estará completa nuevamente y un poder que jamás has visto antes obtendrás para proteger a todos tus amigos y a ti misma

Yuri: Orihime-chan, confía en mi – Tsubaki bufo molesto y volvió a su horquilla sin decir nada mas

Ayame: ya se le pasara… creo…

Orihime: está bien – Yuri sonrió y volvió a tomar la forma de daga junto con los demás que regresaron a sus respectivas horquillas

Urahara: bien, hora de irnos – todos asintieron y salieron de la casa mientras Fumiko los veía partir, Mientras caminaban Orihime apretó la funda de Yuki, se sentía sumamente intranquila, nerviosa, inquieta, incomoda y … temerosa, Uryu noto su estado y se posiciono junto a ella para apoyar una mano sobre su hombro, la chica se sorprendió, la había tomado desprevenida, le sonrió a su amigo en respuesta y fijo su vista nuevamente al frente, se sentía más tranquila con la mano de Ishida en su hombro, continuaron caminando hasta que se quedaron paralizados por lo que veían, frente a ellos todo un complejo de apartamentos había sido destruido, era un completo de apartamentos de 5 pisos y todos habían sido aplastados y derrumbados, era como si algo enorme y sumamente pesado les hubiera caído en sima a gran parte de ellos y después le hubieran explotado algunas partes, algunas zonas parecían haber sido atacadas con un Cero y otras derrumbadas a golpes, era un milagro que aun quedaran algunas casas sosteniéndose, cuando llegaron a su destino Lulaly llamo la atención de todos.

Lulaly: muy bien ahora todos… cuando estábamos en la casa Kurosaki me pregunto para que era esto, ¿recuerdan? – todos asintieron – bien esto es una herramienta que los espíritus blancos utilizamos para ver los sucesos que Ocurrieron en el pasado en algún lugar en especifico

Urahara: eso nos ayudara a tener más claro que fue exactamente lo que paso aquí, después de eso podremos partir de ahí para buscar algún rastro que hayan dejado los enemigos

Lulaly: muy bien, empecemos, por favor no se asusten – se acercó el farol a la cara y soplo en su interior, enseguida una luz verde se encendió dentro, bajo el farol al suelo e inmediatamente cuando dejo de sostenerlo una luz cubrió todo el lugar y formas tomaron su lugar, era como si no hubiera sucedido nada en absoluto, todo estaba como antes.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Flash Back de la visión…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

Lunes 9:00 am…

.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla en el complejo de apartamentos, los vecinos habían salido a trabajar y algunas amas de casa estaban barriendo la banqueta o caminaban al mercado a hacer las compras del día

Urahara: todo parece tan tranquilo…

Uryu: me pregunto ¿que habrá pasado?, ¿cómo termino todo de esta manera?

Orihime no escuchaba lo que sus amigos decían, algo en ese complejo había llamado su atención, una de las casas le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, no podía apartar la mirada de esa casa, apretó más entre sus manos a Yuki y lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba

Uryu: ¡Orihime! – grito en cuanto la vio empezando a correr

Rangiku: ¡Oye Orihime, ¿A dónde vas?! – todos salieron corriendo detrás de ella menos Urahara y Lulaly quienes se quedaron mirando la escena

Urahara: creo que por más que te alejes del nido… siempre tendrás un vago recuerdo de cómo era este…

Lulaly: no olvides quien era esa mujer, yo en su lugar preferiría jamás regresar

Urahara: pero, Orihime no eres tu

.

...-...-Con los demás…-…-

.

Orihime termino de subir las escaleras hasta el 3er piso, giro hacia la izquierda, una, dos, tres, cuatro, quinta casa, la quinta casa de 10 del lado izquierdo, freno de golpe al estar frente a la puerta y la miro con ansiedad.

Ichigo: ¡Orihime! – grito en cuanto le dio alcance subiendo las escaleras y la localizo – Orihime… - se le quedo mirando, el cuerpo de su amiga estaba tenso, sus manos se abrían y cerraban a sus costados indecisa – Orihime… Inoue…

Orihime no lo escuchaba estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sentía miedo, ¿Cómo sabía que era la casa correcta?, ¿Qué esperaba ver en su interior?, ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo de descubrirlo?, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos moverse, ansiaba sentir nuevamente esa sensación cálida que había sentido hacia bastante tiempo ya, pero su mente se negaba a tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo, se negaba a sentir dolor nuevamente y es por eso que no quería dar la orden correcta a su cuerpo para hacerlo, finalmente Ichigo se posiciono a su lado y la abrazo por detrás sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ichigo: todo estará bien Inoue, no necesitas abrir esa puerta si no quieres hacerlo – dijo suavemente a su amiga/chica de sus sueños/ compañera/ amor de su vida

Orihime sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, era la primera vez que Kurosaki-kun la abrazaba de esa manera, respondió al abrazo girándose para abrazarlo de frente y apoyo su cabeza en su duro pecho sintiendo el calor de este, Ichigo llevo su mano derecha hacia al cabeza de Orihime y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Orihime haciendo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, le agradaba esa sensación que Kurosaki le producía, pero el contacto no pudo durar más ya que los demás les dieron alcance y fue la voz de Tatsuki la primera que escucharon

Tatsuki: ¡Orihime! – grito casi para terminar de subir los últimos peldaños para llegar a donde estaban ellos, inmediatamente después de escucharla se separaron completamente sonrojados y miraron hacia otra parte, Ichigo rascándose la nuca nervioso y Orihime dándole la espalda para evitar que viera su sonrojo mientras llevaba los hombros hacia adelante sujetándose las manos fuertemente en su regazo nerviosa - ¡Orihime! – grito buscando en todas direcciones hasta que los encontró y corrió hacia ellos – aquí estas Orihime… cielos, no te vayas así como así – la regaño maternalmente

Orihime: lo siento Tatsuki-chan es solo que…

Uryu noto los ligeros sonrojos en los rostros de sus compañeros, ¿Qué rayos había pasado mientras ellos estaban buscándolos?, sintió curiosidad y celos en su interior, pero no hiso comentario al respecto

Uryu: Orihime, esta puerta…

Orihime: no me lo explico, pero…la siento tan familiar… por alguna razón…

Uryu: ¿la abrirás? – Orihime se sobresaltó ante sus palabras y después miro el pomo de la puerta dubitativa

Orihime trago saliva antes de llevar su mano al pomo y girarlo lentamente, la puerta se abrió y Orihime se asomó por la abertura para ver su interior, se sentía como una niña jugando a que no la pillaran, abrió un poco más la puerta y entro al lugar, era un recibidor pequeño con un par de zapatos, uno perteneciente a un hombre, eran zapatos finos, parecían ser zapatos de un hombre de negocios exitoso, los otros eran de una mujer, eran unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja en color rojo bastante desgastados por el tiempo, un par de paraguas colgados en un pequeño perchero y un par de abrigos, uno de mujer y el otro de hombre tirados en el suelo de la entrada, Orihime entro al lugar seguida por sus amigos, miro a su alrededor, el lugar estaba un poco descuidado, pero estaba limpio, una tele pequeña y vieja sobre un mueble lujoso recién comprado al parecer, sillones de segunda mano en buen estado y una alfombra manchada cubría el piso que estaba debajo del sillón y una mesa de café, el control de la tele estaba sobre esta así como también un par de copas de vino servidas y una botella de vino fino abierta, un cenicero con varias colillas apagadas en su interior y cenizas, un comedor de madera en buen estado con algunos muebles de comedor en mal estado, las paredes de la cocina estaban manchas de humo y una pila de platos estaba arrumbada en el fregadero esperando por ser lavados.

Orihime encontró la puerta de 3 habitaciones, recordaba la del medio, se había ocultado ahí muchas veces cuando era una niña pequeña, giro el pomo y se encontró con la habitación que había sido de su hermano en buenas condiciones, en realidad parecía como si lo hubieran limpiado hacia poco tiempo, la cama estaba bien tendida, no había polvo en ninguna parte, después entro a su cuarto, lo mismo en el de ella, todo estaba aseado parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, salió de las habitaciones y cerro ambas puertas, levanto la vista y vio un pequeño altar en un rincón, se acercó a él y vio la foto de su hermano mayor, era una foto de antes de que el falleciera, giro su rostro y vio que en un librero había más fotos, dejo la foto se su hermano en su lugar y camino hacia él, había varios libros en el pero las fotos fueron las que llamaron su atención, eran fotos de ella y de su hermano, de cuando eran pequeños y algunas de ellas ya cuando eran grandes, hubo una foto que llamo su atención más que las otras, era una foto de ella, era una foto reciente, tan solo del año pasado apenas, ¿Cómo es que ella tenía todas esas fotos?, se supone que no la habían visto desde que ella y su hermano habían escapado, de pronto la puerta de la habitación que no había abierto se abrió y una pareja salió de ella, Orihime trato de buscar en donde ocultarse pero fue detenida por Urahara que había entrado recientemente a la casa.

Urahara: Recuerda que esto ya paso, por lo tanto, no pueden vernos

Orihime: …mmm... – asintió mirando a la pareja que acababa de salir de la habitación

El hombre estaba vestido con un elegante traje de negocios y estaba muy bien arreglado, por otro lado, la mujer vestía una delicada bata que apenas le cubría los muslos y un abrigo de peluche que cubría un poco más su cuerpo.

Hombre: estuviste grandiosa Miyu, como siempre – la felicito mientras se arreglaba la corbata

Miyu: me alegra que te haya gustado, tú también estuviste increíble – dijo ayudándolo a arreglarse la corbata, el hombre tomo su portafolios y se dirigió a la entrada - ¿volverás mañana?

Hombre: ¿Cómo sabes que no vendré de nuevo esta noche?

Miyu: es el cumpleaños de tu esposa, no querrás hacerla llorar

Hombre: ¡diablos lo olvide!

Miyu: tu sí que eres un mal marido, te aconsejo ir a buscarle un obsequio en lo que vas de camino al trabajo, cariño

Hombre: si, tienes razón, bien… me voy – se despidió de ella y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en cuanto se fue Miyu dejo de sonreír

Miyu: finalmente se fue ese idiota – Orihime finalmente pudo ver a la mujer a la cara, pues durante todo ese tiempo solo le había visto la espalda.

La mujer era muy parecida a Orihime solo que con una expresión más madura, cabello rubio y ojos color avellana, tenía un muy buen cuerpo, pero no tenía el suficiente pecho como para pasar por la hermana Gemela de Orihime, sino todo lo contrario, sus pechos eran un poco más grandes del promedio, pero no tan grandes como los de su hija, camino hacia la mesa y tomo una de las copas que estaban servidas y la bebió de un sorbo, maldijo en voz baja y se sirvió otra copa.

Miyu: estoy harta de esto… - se tiro en el sofá cruzando las piernas y con la copa en la mano – harta de soportar a todos esos idiotas que solo buscan satisfacerse a sí mismos, ¡Maldición! – en ese momento alguien toco la puerta - ¿un cliente?, ¿a estas horas? – se levantó y dejo la copa de nuevo en la mesa, arreglo su cabello y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla - ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – dijo en una voz semi-sugerente tomando sus precauciones, Orihime y los demás se acercaron a ver quién era el recién llegado, era un hombre bien vestido acompañado de otros dos a modo de guardaespaldas.

Hombre: ¿es usted Miyu Hatake?

Miyu: así es, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles caballeros?

Hombre: necesitamos hablar sobre su hija

Miyu: ¿hija?, yo no tengo ninguna hija – dijo seria, esas palabras hicieron que algo dentro del corazón de Orihime se rompiera y sin poder impedirlo, una gruesa lagrima salió desde su ojo Izquierdo primero y después le secundo otra desde su otro ojo mientras Orihime permanecía quieta en su lugar mirando la escena

Ichigo: Inoue ...

Uryu: ... Hime ...

Hombre: por favor señora no juegue con nosotros, sabe perfectamente de quien le estamos hablando – uno de los guarda espaldas le tendió una fotografía y este se la tomo para mostrársela a la mujer – hablo de su hija menor, Inoue Orihime – la mujer abrió mucho los ojos

Miyu: ¡Que…?!, no se de quien me están hablando, yo no conozco a esa chica, jamás la he visto en mi vida, ¡ahora váyanse antes de que llame a la policía, ¿me oyeron?!

Hombre: sabemos todo señora Hatake, sabemos de cuál de sus amores es el Fruto – la mujer abrió aún más los ojos, estaba a punto de negar cuando la interrumpieron – no lo niegue solo conseguirá acabar con mi paciencia y algo malo podría pasarle

Miyu: ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo con un tono nada amable a los hombres – ella no está aquí, desapareció hace muchos años, ya no está bajo mi custodia

Hombre: lo sabemos muy bien, no es a ella a quien buscamos por el momento sino algo más pequeño

Miyu: ¿pequeño?

Hombre: así es, algo como… una pieza de joyería que le pertenecía a la joven – ante eso la mujer volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida pero inmediatamente fingió indiferencia – sabe a lo que nos referimos ¿no es así?

Miyu: jajaja… deben estar bromeando, si saben de quien es hija Orihime sabrán también a que me dedico yo, ¿cómo podría yo, una humilde prostituta costearle una joya a esa niña?, con trabajo tengo para mantenerme a mí misma, escuchen soy alcohólica, fumo, soy adicta al sexo, mi dinero se gasta en mis vicios y en comprar ropa sumamente provocativa para atraer clientes, ¿Cómo voy a desperdiciar dinero en una chiquilla a la que jamás quise?

Hombre: ¿está segura de eso?

Miyu: completamente – dijo muy segura de sí recargándose en la puerta – ahora, a menos que vayan a comprar mis servicios, ¡LARGUENSE! – les cerró la puerta en la cara y corrió hacia su habitación

Urahara corrió para ver lo que ocurría afuera mientras Orihime se dejaba caer en el suelo llorando, sus temores se habían vuelto realidad, su madre jamás lo amo en lo absoluto, no podía contener las lágrimas que salían incesantes por sus bellos ojos, Tatsuki y Matsumoto se acercaron a ella para consolarla mientras Sado, Uryu e Ichigo corrían hacia la habitación de la mujer para ver que sucedía.

.

…-…-…- con Urahara fuera del apartamento…-…-…-

Guarda espaldas de la Izquierda: ¿Qué haremos ahora jefe?

Hombre: creo que tendremos que pasar al plan B

Guarda espaldas de la derecha: ¿está seguro que esa mujer tiene el colgante?

Hombre: el amuleto de protección lo encontraron los Shinigamis en la casa de la chica y ahora está en su posesión, el collar de la princesa debe de estar con su progenitora, el jefe lo necesita para convertir a la chica en espíritu y así llevar a cabo su plan

Guardián: entendido, llamare a los Holows a nuestro servicio, estoy seguro de que se divertirán con esto

Hombre: le dimos la oportunidad a la mujer de entregarnos el collar, pero no quiso escucharnos, ahora, tendremos que tomarlo por la fuerza – los hombres rieron maliciosamente mientras su líder continuaba su retirada

.

…-…-…-…-…- con Ichigo y los demás en el cuarto de la madre…-…-...-…-…-…-

Miyu tomo un abre cartas del interior de su mesita de noche, retiro de un solo movimiento fluido un tapete del suelo y encajo la punta del abre cartas entre las separaciones de las tablas del piso de madera, movió el instrumento tratando de zafar una de las tablas del suelo lográndolo después de un par de minutos, soltó el abre cartas y arranco la tabla del piso con sus propias manos, saco un alhajero de su interior y volvió a dejar todo como estaba, se sentó en la cama y miro el alhajero antes de abrirlo, en su interior estaba un collar de plata con un pequeño Zafiro incrustado en un dije de plata ovalado, lo miro durante unos segundo antes de sacarlo de la caja y correr de nuevo hacia la sala, paso por un lado de Orihime y las chicas llamando la atención de estas al pararse a su lado

Miyu: Orihime-chan… - tomo una de las fotografías recientes de la chica y la abrazo – lo siento mucho… jamás quise que pasaras por todo esto… se fuerte mi pequeña…- lagrimas cayeron desde sus ojos hasta el suelo – lo lamento tanto, si en esa época me hubiera alejado de tu padre ni tu ni Sora hubieran sufrido lo que han sufrido hasta ahora.

Miro la foto de su hija una última vez antes de dejarla en su lugar y salir corriendo de la casa, no sin antes haberse puesto un pantalón que estaba sobre una de las sillas del comedor y una chaqueta, se calzo rápidamente unas botas con tacón y salió de la casa, Orihime y los demás la siguieron escaleras abajo y un par de metros más allá de las escaleras cuando una enorme fuerza aplasto gran parte del edificio.

Miyu: Rayos… ya están aquí

Hombre: ¿A dónde cree que va, Señora Miyu? – dijo apareciéndosele de frente

Miyu: ¡Maldito! – otro estruendo se escuchó y un pedazo de pared del edificio salió volando seguido de los gritos de varios de los vecinos que aún se encontraban en casa - ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!, ¡¿Para quién trabajas?!

Hombre: solo sirvo al verdadero Rey – dijo sin más antes de correr a atacarla, Miyu se quitó a duras penas de su camino y continúo corriendo, pero su camino fue cortado por los guarda espaldas del hombre – ¿de que te ha servido todo tu sacrificio mujer? – Miyu volteo a verlo con odio – comenzaste como una prostituta de poca monta en un burdel, después el idiota de Taiyô te encontró y te sedujo, te convertiste en su amante, cuando nació el pequeño bastardo de Sora te dejo botada para regresar a la dimensión Celestial y tuviste que entregarte a los brazos de un patán que te explotaba con tal de mantener el aura Espiritual del pequeño bastardo oculta, para que no lo encontraran y le hicieran daño dejaste que ese hombre hiciera contigo y con él lo que quería, después el estúpido regresa y te vuelve a dejar embarazada ahora de la pequeña Orihime, tu hijo no soporta la situación y escapa con su querida hermanita, jamás soporto que golpearan a la bella Orihime, eras una mala madre, ¿no es así?

Miyu: ¡CALLATE! – se cubrió los oídos al borde de las lágrimas – lo hice para proteger a mis hijos de ustedes, ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!

Hombre: pero aun así fallaste ya que Sora murió, tu propio hijo te dejo y se llevó a tu hija por ser una maldita ZORRA, siempre lo has sido y lo seguiste siendo a pesar de la oferta que te hiso tu cuñada Fumiko

Miyu: tienes razón… yo siempre he sido una perdida pero ame mucho a mis hijos, todo lo que hice fue para cuidarlos y protegerlos, no acepte la ayuda de Fumiko porque no quería deberle nada, ellos pertenecen a un mundo que jamás entenderé y al cual jamás perteneceré por ser una MALDITA PERDIDA, no hay lugar en la gloria para mi… no para alguien como yo… prefería que ella beneficiara a mis hijos en lugar de a mi… ellos en vez de mi… así que… ¡puede que desde que ellos se alejaran de mi lado no haya hecho gran cosa para ayudarlos y protegerlos, pero escúchenme bien cuando les digo malditos bastardos que jamás conseguirán de mi lo que quieren! – tomo una rama del suelo y los golpeo provocando una oportunidad para salir corriendo del lugar

Hombre: ¡Pero que están haciendo malditos Bastardos vallan tras ella! – les ordenó a sus hombres

Lulaly comenzó a correr siguiendo a las ilusiones seguida de los demás quienes corrían a sus espaldas sin perder de vista a las ilusiones.

Miyu esquivaba cada ataque que le daban sus adversarios, de vez en cuando uno de los ataques le asestaba en el cuerpo haciéndola caer, pero rápidamente se levantaba y continuaba corriendo para perder a sus perseguidores y evitar ser dañada por los Shikai de estos, después de unos minutos de persecución Miyu logro perderlos y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar que les resultaba bastante conocido a todos.

Tatsuki: esta es...

Lulaly: …la casa de Fumiko-sama

Miyu toco la puerta varias veces hasta que esta se abrió provocando que esta cayera directo al suelo ya que estaba recargada sobre ella para evitar caer desmayada

Sirvienta1: ¡Oh dios mío!, es Miyu-dono….

Sirvienta2: ¡Miyu-Dono…! ¿Qué le paso? – se inclinó a su lado y comenzó a revisarla - ¡dios está gravemente herida!

Sirvienta3: iré por Fumiko-sama…

Fumiko: porque está la puerta abierta de esa manera, el viento frio llega hasta la… hh… - sus ojos se abrieron por la visión que tenía en frente y acorto la distancia entre ella y la recién llegada - ¡dios mío!, ¿Quién te hiso esto Miyu?

Miyu: vinieron preguntando por el collar de Orihime – se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta el collar y se lo tendió a la mujer frente a ella – negué todo… incluso… la negué a ella – una lagrima salió desde su ojo derecho – pero ellos sabían quién era su padre… sabían todo… no dejes que le pongan la mano encima a mi hija Fumiko… sé que me prometiste que jamás le faltaría algo… sé que es egoísta pedírtelo pero… no dejes que la toquen, si estaban buscando su collar seguramente es para asesinarla y hacer que tome fu forma espiritual para usarla en alguno de sus sucios planes no dejes que usen a mi hija, Fumiko… no dejes… cof.. cof..

Fumiko: ¡Basta!, no hables mas, Sasha has que venga un doctor ¡ahora!

Sirvienta2 Sasha: ¡si señora! – salió corriendo de la casa

Miyu: ya es demasiado tarde… siento como las fuerzas me abandonan… siento frio… no sé cómo logre llegar hasta aquí con mis heridas

Fumiko: resiste Miyu

Miyu: fuiste una gran cuñada Fumiko-sama…

Fumiko: te pondrás bien… no debes despedirte aun, algún día… algún día podrás tener a Orihime-chan entre tus brazos de nuevo y le contaras la verdad – trato de animarla mientras contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos

Miyu: tú y yo sabemos que fui una mala madre Fumiko, no merezco el perdón de mis hijos… los hice sufrir mucho

Fumiko: ¡lo hesite para protegerlos Miyu!

Miyu: debí buscar una mejor manera… ahora… déjame ir Fumiko…

Fumiko: ¡ Miyu!

Sirvienta1: ¡Miyu-Dono!

Sirvienta3: ¡Resista!

Miyu: cuida… de… Orihime… - logro decir con su último aliento

Fumiko: ¡MIYUUUUU!... – grito abrazando a la mujer moribunda y entonces la farola se apagó haciendo desaparecer a las ilusiones, repentinamente la puerta se abrió y la imagen de Fumiko los recibió

…-…-…-…-…- Fin del Flash Back…-…-…-…-…-

.

.

.

Fumiko: Miyu murió en mis brazos, las heridas que le habían provocado aprecian superficiales o poco Profundas pero la verdad es que internamente el daño que le hicieron fue muy grave, se desangro hasta morir… - los ojos de Orihime se empaparon nuevamente de lágrimas y cayó al suelo por segunda vez envuelta en ellas – tu madre te amaba mucho, sacrifico mucho por ti y por Sora hasta el final, creyó que si seguía siendo una prostituta no fijarían sus ojos en ella o en ustedes, porque… ¿Qué peligro podían representar una prostituta y sus hijos?, eso era lo que en realidad ella pensaba durante todo este tiempo, Miyu era una mujer noble, siempre ayudaba a los que menos tenían, hasta el punto de sentarlos a su mesa para poner una comida caliente en sus estómagos, incluso les daba ropa limpia y los dejaba asearse en su baño, era una mujer desinteresada que hacia buenas acciones, es así como conoció a tu padre, él se enamoró de ella profundamente, no le importo quien era ella si no como era ella, Miyu fue maravillosa, al principio cuando tu padre le dijo quién era se asustó pero después comprendió toda la situación, apoyo a tu padre y busco una manera de protegerlos con lo poco que había aprendido sobre riatsu y así fue como dio con ese patán que los maltrataba a ustedes cuando eran niños, el riatsu de ese hombre estaba podrido por su maldad, pero sirvió para ocultar el suyo mientras eran pequeños, de ese modo su Riatsu se camuflaje aba e impedía que fueran el blanco de algún Hollow o de alguno de nuestros enemigos

Orihime escuchaba todo lo que su pariente le decía, todo lo que había pensado sobre su madre, todo lo que había descubierto de ella… todo en lo absoluto… la hacía sentir mareada… enojada… feliz y triste a la vez… su madre no la odiaba como ella creía, no.… al contrario… ella había estado pensando en ellos todo ese tiempo… incluso murió por ella… Orihime soltó un sollozo profundo y se llevó las manos al rostro, odiaba llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, por segunda vez… se sentía sola…

Orihime: quiero verla – dijo con un intento de calmar sus lágrimas – por favor... quiero ver su tumba

Urahara miro a Fumiko por unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la joven y sujetarla por los hombros para ayudarla a levantarse

Urahara: vamos – dijo comenzando a entrar a la mansión con ella

Fumiko: lamento que su búsqueda terminara tan rápido – les dijo a los jóvenes

Uryu: en mi opinión, yo pienso que es mejor así – Fumiko lo miro sin entender – desde que salimos de Karakura Orihime no ha sido la misma, ha estado actuando de forma nerviosa todo el tiempo, ha estado deprimida, ansiosa, temerosa, era mejor terminar con esta misión pronto después de todo

Ichigo: coincido con Ishida, por el bien de Orihime era mejor terminar esta misión pronto – Fumiko sonrió ante las palabras de los muchachos

.

.

.

…-…-…-…- con Urahara y Orihime…-…-…-…-…-

Urahara había llevado a Orihime detrás de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa, debajo de estas había una trampilla blanca, Urahara la abrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido de Orihime, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se percató de una leve luz que alumbraba la estancia, el piso era de tierra y el césped cubría gran parte de él, la luz bajaba desde el techo e iluminaba una tumba que estaba adornada con diversas flores, la peli naranja se giró hacia Urahara y este le asintió la cabeza, esa era la tumba de su madre

Urahara: te dejare sola con ella, cuando estés lista, te estaremos esperando – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir de nuevo

Orihime: gracias… - dijo antes de que el volviera a cerrar la trampilla

Orihime camino hacia la tumba de su madre a paso lento, se sentía tan irreal ese momento, finalmente había conocido a su madre solo para perderla de nuevo y esta vez para siempre, había deseado tanto conocerla cuando era una niña, Cuando Sora murió pensó en buscarla pero entonces recordó del por qué se habían ido y desistió de la idea, luego sus parientes se hicieron cargo de ella ayudándola en ciertas cosas pero era Fumiko quien había pagado por su educación y se había preocupado por buscarle un hogar a Sora y a ella cuando escaparon, ahora lo sabía, ahora que había visto y escuchado todo aquello lo comprendía, ahora todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección, una lagrima broto desde su ojo y resbalo por su mejilla, se dejó caer al lado de la tumba de su madre y acaricio su nombre gravado en la lápida, mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y empaparon el nombre en la lapida

Orihime: ma… madre… m..a..ma…mamá…. lo siento…lo siento mucho… perdóname mamá… - sollozo

Siervo: ¿Por qué te disculpas Orihime? – la chica abrió los ojos asustada, reconocía esa voz, era una voz que acababa de conocer y que sabía que jamás olvidaría de ahora en adelante, se giró y la vio ahí, parada en medio de varias flores un Siervo con la voz de su madre – no me tengas miedo – el siervo comenzó a caminar hacia Orihime y esta se encogió en su lugar un poco temerosa, cuando el siervo llego hasta Orihime se transformó en su madre y la abrazo, Orihime abrió los ojos y vio la larga melena rubia de su madre correr por sus hombros mientras la abrazaba

Orihime: tu... tu eres…

Miyu: Miyu Hatake, tu madre mi pequeña niña – los ojos de Orihime se abrieron ante la declaración de la mujer frente a ella y como si las emociones la golpearan comenzó a llorar con más intensidad mientras se aferraba a sus ropas con fuerza

Orihime: mamá... ma… mamá… -sollozo

Miyu: mi pequeña princesa – la mujer también comenzó a llorar con su hija en brazos, finalmente la tenía a su lado como siempre debió de haber sido

.

…-...-…-…-…- en la superficie…-…-…-…-…-

.

Ichigo: tu sabias donde estaba la madre de Orihime, por lo tanto, sabias que era exactamente lo que buscábamos y en donde estaba, ¿no es así, Urahara? – dijo saliendo desde detrás de un muro

Uryu: ¿Por qué hacernos venir aquí entonces? – lo secundo saliendo desde detrás de la escalera

Urahara: tienen razón, yo sabía que la madre de Orihime había muerto y en donde estaba enterrada porque me lo dijo Fumiko, pero lo que no sabía era que aspecto tenía el segundo objeto que nuestros enemigos buscaban ni donde estaba, además…

Ichigo: ¿además?

Urahara: pienso que era mejor que Orihime se enterara finalmente de quien era su madre a pesar de que Eso la lastimase profundamente, ella merecía saber la verdad de por qué su madre los había tratado así en el pasado, para así cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y seguir caminando hacia adelante como ella lo desea.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-en el corredor de las habitaciones…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Tatsuki: me siento terrible, desearía estar en estos momentos con Orihime – dijo cabizbaja

Sado: comprendo cómo te sientes Arisawa – dijo rompiendo el silencio

Tatsuki: Sado ...

Sado: Orihime es alguien preciada para todos nosotros, saber que está sufriendo es duro para todos

Tatsuki: juro que voy a encontrar a quienes están haciendo esto y los voy a patear tan fuerte que no podrán levantarse del suelo

Sado: tendrás que hacer fila para hacerlo – le dijo sonriendo lo que hiso que se animara un poco

Tatsuki: Siempre he estado ahí para proteger a Orihime desde que éramos niñas, pero ahora siempre va a lugares en donde no puedo seguirla para cuidarla, aun así, sabía que ustedes la cuidarían por mí y ahora alguien amenaza directamente a Orihime y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla como ustedes

Sado: haces más para ayudarla que nosotros Arisawa-san – la chica volteo a verlo a los ojos un poco sonrojada haciendo que este se sonrojara ligeramente también – quiero decir… ustedes… tu puedes brindarle a Orihime muchas cosas que nosotros no podríamos darle, como… bueno… etto... – dijo muy nervioso, Tatsuki sonrió, en serio que los hombres no servían para consolar a las mujeres

Tatsuki: sado-kun… - llamo la atención de este – gracias por tratar de animarme – le agradeció un poco más animada antes de darse la vuelta y posar una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de su habitación - ¡Buenas noches, Sado-kun!

Sado: buenas noches, Arisawa… - dijo a la vez en que tomaba el pomo de la puerta de su propia habitación – hasta mañana – hiso un intento por sonreírle

Tatsuki: sip… -entro a su cuarto hecha un manojo de nervios, suspiro mientras se recargaba contra la puerta, su corazón le latía a mil por hora – maldición si esto sigue así… - se sonrojo aún más.

Lulaly: ¿terminaras por declarártele? – dijo de pronto tomándola por sorpresa

Tatsuki: ¡¿Lulaly ?!

Lulaly: yo... – dijo entrando por la ventana – te he estado viendo desde que nos conocimos, te gusta ese chico, ¿no es así?

Tatsuki: ¡¿eh ?!

Lulaly: acerté. – corrió hacia ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas – hace mucho que no hago esto, pero lo he decidido – dijo totalmente animada

Tatsuki: ¿eh?

Lulaly: hace tiempo me llamaban la diosa del emparejamiento

Tatsuki: ¿la diosa del emparejamiento?

Lulaly: ¡así es! – dijo totalmente Orgullosa y después la abrazo – lograre reunirte con el hombre de tus sueños Arisawa – san

Tatsuki: ¡AAAHHH… ESPERA… Espera…espera…!, te equivocas, yo no… - comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por la peli blanca

Lulaly: hay vamos, no trates de engañarme, o ¿acaso me negaras que no sientes mariposas cada vez que lo ver?, tus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez que tu corazón te late a mil por hora cada vez que lo tienes cerca de ti, que te duele tanto el corazón que podrías morir cada vez que lo vez a lo lejos hablando con otra chica – mientras ella decía esto Tatsuki no puedo evitar sonrojarse cada vez más ante sus palabras – di en el clavo – dijo señalando su sonrojo – tu amas a Sado Yasatora-kun – la acuso moviendo su melena – ¡Muy bien, lo he decidido!

Tatsuki: ¿eh?

Lulaly: ¡Te ayudare a conquistar a Sado-kun!

Tatsuki: ¡ ¿ Ehhhh?!

.

.

.

.

...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- Inter dimensión...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…- ...-…-

.

.

Kira: estas bien Hisagi – dijo agitado

Hisagi: ¡demonios!, si – dijo recobrando el aliento – debemos apresurarnos y reunirnos con los demás – dijo levantándose del suelo

Kira y Hisagi se encaminaron a un grupo de cuevas en una isla cercana en donde se reunieron con su equipo

Shinigami 1: Hisagi-san, Kira-san, bienvenidos

Akari: ¿investigaron algo? – dijo caminando hacia ellos después de que termino de atender a un herido

Hisagi: encontramos un enorme domo rojo a 9 islas de aquí, hacia el norte

Kira: la cantidad de Riatsu que sale de ahí es enorme y parece que esos monstruos son atraídos hacia ese lugar.

Akari: ya veo… are un reporte en seguida y esperaremos instrucciones de la central…

Hisagi: con todo respeto, no puedo seguir esperando aquí más tiempo, debemos actuar enseguida si no queremos seguir perdiendo más hombres

Akari: estamos seguros aquí, ellos no nos han detectado en dos días

Hisagi: si, pero ¿cuánto durara eso?, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que llegaron y lo único que hemos hecho es huir como ratas asustadas buscando donde esconderse, nuestro objetivo principal es detener a quienes están interrumpiendo el flujo normal del tránsito entre las dimensiones y llevarlos para interrogarlos en caso de que sean parte de nuestros enemigos.

Akari: lo sé, lo se perfectamente, pero debemos ver a que nos enfrentamos antes de actuar

Hisagi apretó los puños molesto y salió de la cueva siendo seguido por Kira

Akari: ¡Oye… Espera!, ¡Hisagi-san! – le grito al Teniente, pero este la ignoro y continuo con su camino – demonios – maldijo y se encamino hacia otro de los heridos

.

Kira: Oye ... Hisagi

Hisagi: ¿Qué quieres Kira?

Kira: sé que estas frustrado y que quieres terminar con esto, pero ella tiene razón no debemos lanzarnos sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos

Hisagi: lo se Kira, es solo… es solo que me siento ahogado en este oscuro lugar

Kira: lo sé, yo siento lo mismo que tú y más porque no me fui en muy buenas condiciones

Hisagi: comprendo, pero… no lo sé, es solo que… siento la enorme necesidad de salir de este oscuro lugar – se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda en unas rocas – ansió volver a ver la luz del sol como no tienes una idea – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el abismo como si tratara de atrapar alguna partícula inexistente de luz

Kira: ¿el sol?

Hisagi: me asfixia este lugar, me irrita, desearía no estar aquí un minuto más, quiero volver al Gotei 13, quiero volver a estar con... – se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar y se llevó la mano al rostro para ocultarla

Kira: así que extrañas a Rangiku – suspiro – te entiendo yo también extraño a Juvia, su sonrisa, su voz… dios mío, muero por volver a verla y estar a su lado cuando menos unos segundos – puso su mano en el hombro se su amigo – así que entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes en estos momentos, pero debemos enfocarnos primero en la misión y después volverás a ver a Rangiku-san

Hisagi: no es en Matsumoto en quien estaba pensando – dijo ocultando su rostro sonrojado

Kira: a, ¿no?, ¿entonces en quién?

Hisagi: creo… creo que me he enamorado de Inoue Orihime – dijo débilmente avergonzado

Kira: ¿eh?, ¿Inoue-san…? – dijo cayéndose de la impresión al piso - pero ¿qué dices Hisagi?

Hisagi: justo ahora… cuando iba a decir que quería volver para estar con… el nombre de Inoue vino a mi cabeza

Kira: ¿Qué?

Hisagi: últimamente no he dejado de pensar en ella, incluso mientras peleamos con esas cosas… yo… me está pasando con frecuencia por la cabeza, su imagen, su cuerpo, su cara, su voz en mis oídos cuando estoy meditando solo… esto jamás me había pasado con Matsumoto…

Kira: Hisagi ...

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en el 6to Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

En la 6ta División el Capitán Kuchiki miraba por la ventana de su oficina, desde que Inoue Orihime había desaparecido del Gotei 13 le habían Ordenado segur con sus actividades diarias como si nada hubiese pasado, ni siquiera le permitían formar parte del grupo de búsqueda para no llamar la atención de los demás, frustrado golpeo la pared a su lado para descargar su ira y preocupación, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica Inoue, aquella que le había robado el aliento con solo volver a verla, esa chica que lo tenía completamente loco y que ahora había desaparecido de su lado, quería encontrarla, quería traerla de regreso a su lado y decirle cuanto la amaba aun si ella no le correspondía, se aseguraría de hacerle ver como lo hacía sentir ella cada momento desde que la conoció, suspiro con su recuerdo y después volvió su vista atrás para ver al recién llegado.

Soi fong: Capitán Kuchiki – saludo la mujer cerrando la puerta tras de si

Byakuya: Capitana Soi fong, ¿alguna noticia?

Soi fong: si – asintió al hombre frente a ella – hace unos 15 minutos mis hombres junto con la colaboración de miembros del equipo de investigación avanzada del Capitán Mayuri encontraron señales de que una puerta Senkaimon había sido recientemente abierta en estos días

Byakuya: ¿una de las puertas Senkaimon?, ¿Cuál?

Soi fong: la puerta de emergencia del 4to Escuadrón y lo curioso es que no hay alguna razón por la que esta debió de haber sido abierta ya que no ha habido ninguna emergencia reciente

Byakuya: ¿crees que Orihime la haya utilizado?

Soi Fong: ella o algún traidor, por lo que sabemos Inoue Orihime no es capaz de utilizar su Riatsu de esa manera, ella es incapaz de abrir una puerta Senkaimon por sí sola, si los hombres de Mayuri llegan a confirmar la presencia de su Riatsu en ese lugar es posible que también encuentren la de alguien más y eso quiere decir entonces que…

Byakuya: …alguien la ayudo a escapar

Soi Fong: así es – confirmo y después añadió – si alguien la ayudo estoy segura de que el Capitán Comandante Kyoraku hará algo para castigar al culpable – camino hacia la ventana – me pregunto quién fue el valiente que la ayudo a escapar y también ¿A dónde fue? – se acercó a la ventana y miro las estrellas en el cielo – como sea vine a decírtelo primero a ti que a los demás porque pensé que querrías saber todo sobre los avances de búsqueda, después de todo desapareció estando bajo tu cuidado – se alejó de la ventana y camino hacia el escritorio – además de que por la manera en la que la mirabas pude notar que gustas de ella, eso es bueno – tomo un momento por sorpresa al Capitán, no se esperaba que la capitana fuera tan observadora y menos que lo estuviera observando a él, Soi Fong sonrió, lo había intuido y ahora lo confirmaba – sabía que esa chica Inoue era hermosa pero no sabía que lo sería tanto como para impresionarte a ti, el capitán más Serio e impenetrable de los 13 Escuadrones

Byakuya: ¿y qué hay de ti?, jamás pensé ver un brillo en tus ojos y una sonrisa tan grande como la que ahora estas mostrando últimamente, capitana – sonrió disimuladamente y la miro – debo suponer que finalmente alguien penetro tu dura coraza, debo conocer al intrépido Shinigami que logro tal Azaña para felicitarlo

Soi Fong: idiota – dijo sonrojada

Byakuya: tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie

Soi Fong: más te vale – le amenazo sonrojada y después se giró hacia la puerta – me voy ya, tengo que informarle de esto a los demás capitanes

Byakuya: Soi fong – dijo deteniendo su salida – me alegra por ti

Soi Fong: … si… no había sabido que era ser correspondida hasta ahora… es… mi primera vez en esto de las relaciones…

Byakuya: lo harás bien, solo no te preocupes y deja que todo fluya a su ritmo

Soi Fong: mira que recibir consejos de un niño como tu… ¿qué tan bajo me ha llevado Omaeda?

Byakuya: ¿así que es tu teniente? – la capitana se puso roja hasta las Orejas y trato de negarlo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo – ya veo… supongo que en algunos casos la violencia sí que enamora, nunca pensé que el seria de ese tipo de hombre masoquista

Soi Fong: grrrr…. ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Byakuya: ¿no deberías de estar ya de camino a dar las nuevas noticias a los demás capitanes?

Soi Fong: ah... si... – camino hacia la puerta nuevamente – Byakuya… - se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta – ella estará bien, le has enseñado a defenderse después de todo – dijo y después salió de la Oficina del capitán de la 6ta División para ir a dar la noticia a los demás capitanes

Byakuya: con que un romance secreto entre Capitana y Teniente…. Me pregunto ¿Cuánto duraran escondidos?, supongo que hasta que Soi Fong se sienta confiada de hacerlo público, después de todo no quiere que piensen que por tener una pareja se ha vuelto suave – se giró y miro una vez más por la ventana – Orihime… ¿Dónde estás?

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Mansión Shiwa…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

Hiroki Paseaba por los jardines de la mansión que había pertenecido a su familia por numerosas generaciones, hacía ya bastante tiempo que había pasado lo del incidente del Gotei 13 pero aun así se sentía intranquilo, su tío le había creído que había sido detenido por uno de los Capitanes del Gotei 13 y que por eso no había sido capas de raptar a la chica, también le dijo que cuando logró escapar en la retirada se internó en el bosque para perder a los que lo perseguían, cosa que era mentira ya que en esos momentos él estaba dejando a Orihime de vuelta con los capitanes, pero eso su tío no tenía que saberlo en lo absoluto.

Suspiro cansado, últimamente se le había vuelto difícil seguir mintiendo ante los demás para no levantar sospechas, camino hasta llegar al puente que había en el medio del patio sobre un estanque grande de peces, miro la luna reflejada sobre la superficie del agua y volvió a suspirar

Ryu Shiwa: los suspiros son la añoranza del alma, sobrino – Hiroki volteo a verlo

Hiroki: tío…

Ryu Shiwa: parece que tus sentimientos te traicionan saliendo por tu boca a modo de suspiro, espero que la chica por la que suspiras no sea un impedimento en nuestros planes

Hiroki: no lo creo… - dijo girándose de nuevo a ver la luna en el agua

Ryu Shiwa: la luna se ve mejor si la miras directamente – tomo su mentón con la mano y la levanto para hacer que mirara la luna – ¿no es así?

Hiroki: si – su tío le soltó el mentón y alejo su mano

Ryu Shiwa: será mejor que te olvides de esa chica lo antes posible – Hiroki se volvió rápido hacia él, el tono que su tío había utilizado era amenazante y le había puesto los pelos de punta

Hiroki: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ryu Shiwa: me refiero a que si te veo con esa mujer la matare ahí mismo con mis propias manos frente a ti – el tono que había usado era aún más frio y oscuro que el anterior, Hiroki retrocedió un par de pasos al escucharlo – así me gusta – sonrió y se giró para marcharse, pero entonces la voz de su sobrino lo detuvo

Hiroki: jamás dejare que le hagas daño a ella – su tío se giró levemente a verlo

Ryu Shiwa: ¿estas tratando de desobedecer una de mis órdenes directas?

Hiroki: no tengo por qué obedecer tus ordenes, solo eres el remplazo de mi padre, de ningún modo seguirás gobernando a nuestro clan, no lo seguiré permitiendo – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente – estoy harto de seguirte y de ver como manejas a nuestro clan, tengo la edad suficiente como para tomar mi lugar como la nueva cabeza del clan y decidir el futuro de este – declaro y después avanzo hacia el interior de la casa pasando por un lado de su tío – mañana mismo me presentare ante el consejo de nobles en la reunión mensual y les daré la noticia, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo con nuestro clan, es hora de que tome el lugar que me corresponde y guie a nuestro clan por el camino correcto

Ryu Shiwa: ¿crees que puedes quitarme todo por lo que trabaje muchacho?, no pelee todo este tiempo para que me saquen del juego ahora – saco una daga de su bolcillo y tomo del cabello a Hiroki cortándole el cabello que tenía sujeto en una coleta.

Hiroki: ¿peor que haces? – dijo mirando su cabello en la mano de su tío

Ryu Shiwa: ¿Qué más parece? No vas a quitarme mi lugar, no mate a tu padre para que tú me quites el lugar solo porque te enamoraste de una mujer y quieres demostrar ser el Alfa que no eres

Hiroki: me estas traicionando… el lugar de mi padre en el clan me corresponde por derecho, ¡soy su primogénito!

Ryu Shiwa: te crie solo para un día quitarte del poder, esa es la función de la rama secundaria de nuestro clan

Hiroki: más bien lo que les estas enseñando, ¡somos Dragones no Víboras!

Ryu Shiwa: ambos son reptiles, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, ahora… se buen niño y vete a dormir

Ryu Shiwa: ¿Qué...?

Con un rápido movimiento el tío de Hiroki avanzo hacia él y lo noqueo por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente

Ryu Shiwa: me has decepcionado bastante, creía que seguirías siendo aquel niño irresponsable que solo buscaba pelea con todos, debo suponer que esa mujer de la que te enamoraste es la completa culpable de ello, te abrió los ojos y ahora estas en mi contra por ver la verdad – cargo a su sobrino y se lo llevo a los hombros – ahora… debo buscar una jaula en la cual encerrarte – se lo acomodo en el hombro – y una buena excusa para decirles a todos por que no iras a la junta de mañana y otra más para los miembros del clan, al menos durante un tiempo hasta que logre fingir tu muerte – comenzó a caminar con Hiroki al hombro hacia el interior de la mansión – por el momento me sirves más vivo que muerto…

.

.

.

 _ **Significados de los nombres:**_

El nombre de la tía de Orihime es **Fumiko** que significa Chica de gran belleza, bendecida por la fortuna.

El nuevo Shun Shun Rikka es **Yuri** que significa Lirio

El nombre de la mamá de Orihime es **Miyu** que significa bello atardecer

El nombre del padre de Orihime es **Taiyô** que significa Sol

.

 _ **Notas del capitulo:**_

 **.**

 **Fumiko es la tia de Orihime, es la hermana mayor de Taiyo, su padre, ella puede ver el futuro gracias a su bola de cristal, no tiene una Zanpakuto o un Shun Shun Rikka visible por que sus Rikka tienen la forma de sus Sirvientas,(ósea que sus sirvientas son su Shun Shun rikka) cada una de sus sirvientas (Rikkas) tiene un nombre Ruso pues al igual que una Matryoshka cada una es parte de otra y cuando se fusionan crean un arma diferente pasando de ser una pistola a ser un lanza cohetes, la combinación de todas sus Rikkas es la de una Carabina Francesa.**

 **.**

 **Efectivamente el siervo que Orihime vio en su mundo interno era el espíritu de su madre, Miyu adquirió esa habilidad debido a que adquirió poco nivel espiritual ya que durante mucho tiempo convivio con el padre de Orihime y sus hijos de modo que despertó un poco de Riatsu debido a la convivencia con ellos y su cuñada, la madre de Orihime solo puede adquirir forma humana si esta frente a una fuente alta de Riatsu, cuando no es un siervo se convierte en luciérnagas que es su forma en la que gasta menos energía espiritual y esta es su forma favorita pues se siente libre como nunca antes se había sentido, sin embargo debido a la muerte trágica que tubo y al morir antes de tiempo no puede ir a la sociedad de Almas pues tiene asuntos que la mantienen aun en el plano terrenal y tampoco puede convertirse en Hollow pues su alma no esta corrompida por la maldad o el odio.**

 **.**

 **Ryu encerró a Hiroki por que le sirve mas vivo que muerto por el momento, ya que hay una vieja tradición que dice que si después de 20 años desde que murió el cabeza de familia, ninguno de sus herederos toma su lugar por voluntad propia el siguiente cabeza de familia será alguien de la rama secundaria, ósea Ryu Shiwa quien fue hermano del padre de Hiroki quien es el heredero a cabeza de familia del clan.**

 **Desde que el padre de Hiroki murió su tío le ha ocultado esta tradición y le ha mentido para mantenerlo bajo su control y así seguir siendo el líder del clan por mas tiempo, un derecho que según el le pertenece y es por eso que decidió encerrar a su sobrino por que le iba a quitar el poder que siempre había querido para el mismo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saludos:**_ **-**

 **Un saludo enorme para** _ **LadyBry** _**me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior la verdad , a mi también me gustaron los dos últimos capítulos, lo de Soi Fong fue muy difícil por que me tuve que meter en su personaje, tuve que pensar como actuaria ella, como actuaria Omaeda, pensar en que seria algo que solo el aria para conquistar a alguien, lo de Rukia y Renji me llego como un flashazo a la mente, me dije ¿por que no?, y le metí un rival a Renji, me dije si Rukia tiene una rival ¿por que Renji no?, la verdad es que les quiero complicar un poquito la batalla final, quiero meter celos entre ellos de modo que se reforcé su relación aun mas, espero te guste este capitulo, te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo, me animas bastante a seguir, muchas gracias**

 **.**

 **otro saludo para** _ **PatriciaNekomii,**_ **muchas gracias por tu comenterio linda, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, como ya he dicho sus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo a continuar la historia, me alegra que te ayan gustado estos capítulos, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado**

 **.**

 **y por ultimo un enorme saludo a Minami sora por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el personaje de Lulaly, ella es un personaje que tiene mucho rondando en mi cabeza, espero tu comentario y muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **.**

 **Por ultimo me gustaría añadir que les mando un fuerte abrazo a Juvia, a** yuli2401, a Ichihimefan26, a Miryle, Ryu Mikazuki, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero con ansias sus comentarios y les doy mi mas grande agradecimiento por el apoyo que le dieron a este Fanfic, espero leerlos pronto, muchas gracias una vez mas.

.

Por favor no se olviden de comentar, no les tomara mucho tiempo hacerlo, sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar el Fanfic así como saber por que rumbo llevarla, me ayuda a mejorar su calidad, cualquier tipo de critica o comentario es bien recibido por que me ayuda a mejorar la historia, si quieren que en el próximo capitulo me enfoque mas en algún personaje o en alguna situación cualquier cosa que no entiendan sobre los personajes o algo, con sus comentarios puedo saberlo y asi aclarar sus dudas en el siguiente capitulo, eso es todo por el momento, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Besos!


	28. Entre Mundos

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Una disculpa enorme, la escuela me trae loca con los trabajos :S**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

.

 _ **Capitulo 28**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Miyu soltó a su hija dedicándole una sonrisa.

Miyu: usa a Yuri para abrir el pasaje

Orihime: ¿pasaje?

Miyu señalo una ranura que estaba escondida en uno de los laterales de su tumba

Miyu: Fumiko lo oculto ahí – miro a su hija – tu collar, cuando un Inoue nace en el mundo humano parte de su poder es sellado en una joya, en los hombres es en un anillo, pero en el caso de las mujeres es un collar, una vez tu poder sea liberado del collar obtendrás un poder que jamás habías imaginado y serás capaz de defenderte a ti y a los que amas, pero para eso hay un precio y solo la persona que buscas te lo dirá

Orihime: ¿Qué clase de poder?

Miyu: no lo sé, pero solo tu decidirás si quieres pagar el precio – acaricio su mejilla mientras le sonreía – es momento de que me marche, no puedo mantener mucho tiempo mi forma humana

Orihime: ¿volveré a verte? – sujeto la mano de su madre

Miyu: siempre estaré cerca – dijo antes que su cuerpo se cubriera con una tenue luz dorada

La mano de Orihime trato de alcanzar a su madre mientras esta perdía su forma y se convertía en cientos de luciérnagas, susurro el nombre de su madre mientras las diminutas criaturas se alejaban de ella directo a una ventana del sótano para salir a la calle, Orihime corrió hacia ellas para alcanzarlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su madre se había ido nuevamente, deseaba tenerla cerca solo un poco más, se limpió las lágrimas y sintió a Yuki vibrar en su costado, desenvaino la daga de su funda y camino hacia la tumba de su madre.

Orihime: esta ranura… - inserto la cuchilla de la daga en el interior de la ranura hasta el mango y un clic se escuchó, giro la daga y otro Clic mas se hiso escuchar, entonces una abertura a los pies de la tumba se abrió revelando un compartimento con una caja de plata en el interior, Orihime abrió la caja y ahí estaba, el objeto que le había costado la vida a su madre, el objeto que sus enemigos estaban tan desesperados por encontrar, pero ¿Qué ganarían con él en su poder?, si lo que su madre decía era cierto, esos poderes sellados en el collar eran los de ella, ¿acaso ellos estaban tratando de hacerse con ellos para sembrar el caos?, si era así era mejor liberar el poder de ese collar lo más pronto posible para que no callera en malas manos.

Se colocó el collar alrededor del cuello e intento salir del sótano para reunirse con sus amigos, pero cuando puso una mano sobre la escaleta sintió un fuerte dolor que la invadía haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y callera al suelo, se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por calmar el dolor pero una luz cegadora la hiso perder el conocimiento, cerró los ojos y callo inconsciente por unos segundos antes de recobrar nuevamente la conciencia, abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraba en el sótano de la casa de su tía, ahora se encontraba en el interior de lo que parecía ser un laberinto, grandes arbustos daban forma a las altas paredes del laberinto, el lugar en el que se encontraba parecía ser el centro del mismo, estaba acostada sobre una banca de piedra detrás de una gran fuente.

Se levantó y miro alrededor, no parecía haber nadie más que ella, se llevó la mano izquierda hacia la frente para hacer una ligera presión sobre esta, aun le dolía un poco la cabeza, abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que vio, su mano estaba cubierta con una manga blanca con delineado azul en el borde, se alejó sorprendida el brazo de la cara y se miró el resto del cuerpo, ya no estaba usando las ropas que Uryu había confeccionado para ella, ahora llevaba puesto un vestido blanco descubierto de los hombros con mangas largas entalladas pero que no le resultaban molestas, el vestido tenía un escote poco generoso en línea "V" y se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura en donde se abría con vuelo amplio, una línea delgada bordeaba las mangas de color azul sobre otra más grande de color dorado que simulaban unas brazaletes, su collar estaba alrededor de su cuello bien centrado sobre su pecho, su cabello estaba atado de lado peinado en risos gruesos sobre su hombro izquierdo y sus horquillas adornaban su peinado como si fueran un prendedor, levanto su vestido y miro que tenía puestas unas zapatillas azul claro puestas en sus pies con unas delicadas plumas adornando la parte trasera del tacón, se acercó a la fuente para mirar su reflejo en el agua y comprobó todo lo anterior, realmente era ella luciendo esas ropas.

Camino por el lugar admirándolo, tratando de descifrar en donde estaba y una explicación del por qué estaba ahí, en efectivo se encontraba dentro de un laberinto, camino por sobre las baldosas de piedra hacia una de las tantas entradas del pequeño refugio para buscar el camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos y una voz acercándose

Arion: por favor asegúrate que se haya puesto incienso en el altar de la emperatriz, el gran emperador ira a verla esta tarde

Sirvienta: si señor – dijo obedientemente

Arion: también asegúrate de que se coloquen las flores más frescas en su tumba

Sirvienta: sí señor, enseguida

Arion: ya puedes retirarte – le ordeno antes de entrar al centro del laberinto

Orihime se escondió detrás de un gran arbusto que estaba cerca de una de las paredes que circundaban el lugar y aguardo en silencio analizando su situación

Arion: mmmm… - dijo complacido saboreando el ambiente – siempre es agradable estar aquí, pero… hay algo diferente… - dijo mirando hacia todas direcciones lentamente – es como si… - se giró hacia el arbusto en el que se escondía Orihime y saco su espada – ¡sé que estás ahí!, así que sal – Ordeno firmemente - ¿Cómo te atreves a espiar a tu futuro Rey? – pregunto poniéndose en guardia

Orihime sudo frio, había sido descubierta, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, debió de haber corrido hacia otro lugar a esconderse, debió de haber salido de ahí, pero él hubiera no existe, ya la habían descubierto, resignada salió de su escondite con las manos en alto para demostrar que no era una amenaza

Orihime: esto… lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo, yo solo… entre en pánico y me escondí, realmente lo siento

Arion: acércate – le ordeno bajando su espada - ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – le pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo, era bastante hermosa a sus ojos, jamás había visto a una mujer como ella en toda la dimensión celestial, sin notarlo se sonrojo - ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto desviando un poco la mirada

Orihime: mi nombre es… - dudo unos momentos, ¿debía decirle su nombre?, ¿estaría eso bien?, ¿no sería uno de sus enemigos?, sin saber que decir opto por dar mal su nombre - mi nombre es Ishida Orihime – el apellido de su amigo fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y aun que quiso decir otro nombre al final la costumbre la llevo a decir el propio.

Arion: ¿Ishida… Orihime…? – repaso el nombre en voz baja, ese nombre le parecía familiar – ¿eres acaso una Quincy?

Orihime: este… esto… si… - dijo nerviosa

Arion: creía que los Quincy se habían retirado al distrito Sur de la Dimensión Celestial

Orihime: si… bueno… esto… vengo de visita – invento – vengo a ver a Choji Inoue, tengo algo que darle – dijo pensando en su tío, solo eso podría explicar por qué estaba ahí sin ser descubierta, aunque ella no tenía idea de cómo y por qué había llegado ahí en primer lugar – y después me perdí, quede maravillada por la hermosura del laberinto que no pude evitar entrar a verlo, jeje…

Arion: ya veo… - dijo tomándose de la barbilla analizando las palabras de la chica y después guardo su espada en su funda – mi nombre es Arion Inoue, primogénito del segundo hijo se su majestad el Emperador – se presentó ante ella de forma caballerosa y educada buscando impresionarla – pero puedes llamarme solo Arion – tomo su mano derecha y la llevo a sus labios para besarla – encantado de conocerla señorita Ishida – la soltó y después camino hacia la fuente donde se sentó en su borde – ¿le gustaría acompañarme un rato, señorita Ishida? – señalo el lugar junto a el

Orihime dudo unos momentos si debía o no sentarse a su lado, sus ojos le recordaban a aquellos que había visto esa vez, esos ojos que la habían atormentado, pero de alguna manera sus ojos y aquellos eran en cierto sentido diferentes, se sentó a su lado, después de todo él era un Príncipe, si no actuaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo la descubrirían a ella y a su farsa, no debía correr el riesgo, una vez encontrara a su tío podría dejar de fingir y encontrar una respuesta del por qué estaba ella ahí.

Arion sonrió al ver como la chica se sentaba a su lado con movimientos finos y delicados, parecía una princesa, se veía tan hermosa que quedo cautivado por ella

Arion: dime señorita Ishida, ¿Qué asuntos tienes con mi tío?

Orihime: ¿tu tío...?

Arion: así es, él es de la tercera rama familiar, pero aun así es mi tío – rio un poco – sabes sea lo que sea, ten cuidado con el

Orihime: ¿a qué te refieres?

Arion: bueno pues… las cosas no le han estado saliendo bien así que debe de estar bebiendo ahora mismo, no es recomendable que una hermosa joven como tu entre a la habitación de un hombre estando en esa condición, ¿no lo crees?

Orihime: sé que sabrá controlarse – "ahora que lo pienso no solo sus ojos son diferentes, también su voz lo es, pero sus ojos… son tan fríos como el hielo… pero aun así puedo ver un poco de calidez en ellos, no… estoy segura, él y la persona que me ataco Psíquicamente no son la misma persona" pensó

Arion: no sé si lo he dicho ya, pero eres bastante atractiva, señorita – sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Orihime – me sorprende que los Ishida tengan a alguien tan bella en sus filas, debes de ser una gran arquera – la elogio

Orihime: bueno… pues… no tanto, jejeje… - dijo nerviosa

Arion: apuesto a que si lo eres

Masayoshi: ¡Arion!, ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó que alguien grito de repente

Orihime reconoció esa voz, era la misma que había escuchado el día que la atacaron, era la misma voz de quien la ataco, su cuerpo se tensó cuando de repente alguien atravesó el arco de la entrada

Arion: hermano, me has encontrado

Masayoshi: te he estado buscando para hablar sobre… – reparo en la presencia de la chica - ¿Quién es ella?

Orihime vio los ojos del recién llegado, eran azules como el hielo, podía ver la maldad en el interior de ese individuo, su voz, sus ojos, todo coincidía sobre lo que sabía de su atacante, era el sin dudas, se levantó y comenzó a retroceder lentamente

Masayoshi: yo… sé que te he visto en otro lugar, pero no recuerdo en donde… - dijo analizándola

Orihime: lo siento, tengo que irme, acabo de recordar que tenía algo más que hacer, adiós – dijo rápidamente y después salió corriendo por el lado contrario de donde Masayoshi había entrado

Arion: gracias por asustarla hermano… - dijo nada contento- esa pudo haber sido mi futura Reina

Masayoshi: ¿tu futura Reina?, es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo como eso, hasta el momento jamás te habías interesado en ninguna mujer

Arion: lo se Masayoshi, pero esta es diferente, tiene algo que me atrae… no sé qué es, pero… quiero tenerla

Masayoshi: tendrás tiempo de eso después ahora solo concéntrate en nuestros planes, una vez que seas Rey no olvides convertirme en tu general, hermano

Arion: si, si, lo que digas

Masayoshi: ahora, hace un par de días logre dar con la mujer que intervino mi ataque a nuestra querida Prima

Arion: ¿y?

Masayoshi: y resulta que es una Ukitake, eso explica por qué fue capaz de desviar mis ataques psíquicos a nuestra víctima y me entere por ahí que la capitana del 4to Escuadrón curo sus heridas mentales, por lo que nuestro intento de turbar sus pensamientos ha sido una pérdida de tiempo

Arion: tsk… la vieja Unohana debió de haber entrenado a su sucesora en el arte de la sanación Psíquica, pero ella es una y nosotros somos dos, será entretenido

Masayoshi: déjame las tácticas de ataque a mí, tú debes estar limpio en caso de que busquen culparte de algo, yo seré el único responsable y tu quedaras limpio, de modo que nuestros planes no serán turbados del todo, tendrás mas oportunidad de convertirte en Rey y después podrás sacarme de prisión

Arion: así es, hermano – se levantó del borde de la fuente y camino hacia su hermano – jamás te traicionaría – poso su mano en su hombro – ahora… regresemos

Masayoshi: juraría que la he visto en otro sitio, su Riatsu es…

Arion: espero que no estés fijando tus ojos en ella, hermano

Masayoshi: puedes quedártela, a mi quien me interesa es alguien más, alguien con una mente tan exquisita que puedo romper de mil maneras

Arion: que retorcido, hacerle eso a la persona que amas, estas realmente enfermo – dijo burlonamente

Masayoshi: así soy yo, amo romper la mente de las personas, y la mente de esta mujer es exquisitamente frágil, se puede moldear a voluntad, pero también es resistente, lucha por sus ideales y sus sentimientos, es una frágil guerrera, quiero saber que tanto la puedo lastimar

Arion: ja… - rio sin ganas y continuo su camino

Masayoshi: sigo insistiendo en que la he visto en otro lugar… - dijo pensativo antes de seguir a su hermano

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…- con Orihime…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime continuo corriendo lejos del claro del laberinto, sentía su corazón latir asustado, no le cabía duda que había sido él, ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo?, ¿Por qué se lo tenía que haber encontrado justo ahora?, ¿la habría reconocido?, ¿estaría detrás de ella para lastimarla?, ¿la estaba siguiendo?, continuo corriendo por el laberinto hasta que tropezó con una baldosa mal puesta, cerró los ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos esperando amortiguar el daño de la caída, pero la sensación del piso no llego, abrió los ojos y ahora se encontraba flotando, rodeada de agua, cubrió su nariz para no ahogarse pero se dio cuenta al poco tiempo que podía respirar con normalidad, estaba descendiendo hasta el fondo del lecho acuático, cuando sus tacones tocaron el fondo su vestido exploto en millones de peces que se alejaron de ella, por la impresión, se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos pero ahora estaba vestida con un traje verde aguamarina pegado al cuerpo, era una especie de Jumper con tirantes delgados y de Short corto, estaba descalza así que sus dedos se hundieron en la arena del fondo.

Orihime: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – se movió mirando a todos lados, todo lo que veía era agua y peces a su alrededor, su cabello se movía en ondas con cada movimiento de su cabeza, subiendo y bajando, moviéndose a voluntad del agua.

Jonsu: ¡Bienvenida, Orihime-chan! – dijo una voz sumamente alegre

Orihime se volteo en la dirección que venía la voz y vio a un hombre con vestiduras blancas con detalles en verde en las mangas y una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro parado cerca de lo que parecía ser un árbol blanco con extrañas cosas colgando de él, parecían peras transparentes con una pequeña luz amarilla dentro de ellas, colgando por lo que parecía una especie de cuerda delgada translucida y brillante

Orihime: Jonsu… - pronuncio su nombre débilmente

Jonsu: me alegra volver a verte pequeña – se acercó a ella y Orihime le asesto una bofetada que hiso volar su máscara lejos, el cabello blanco del hombre se volvió castaño por la ausencia de su máscara y se giró levemente a verla

Orihime: ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así? – dijo enojada al borde de las lágrimas - ¡¿Cómo?! – exigió saber y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas

El hombre solo la miro con sus inusuales ojos violetas en silencio mientras Orihime se cubría el rostro con sus manos evitando así que cayeran más lágrimas, su cuerpo se estremecía por las repentinas emociones dentro de su corazón y de repente sin más se dejó ir contra el hombre hundiendo su rostro entre su pecho y aferrándose a su ropa, llorando, sacando sus sentimientos, buscando consuelo, buscando paz, el hombre entonces la abrazo con fuerza apegándola más a él para confortarla.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Mansión de Fumiko…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ichigo: ¿Orihime?... – pronuncio su nombre en voz baja, había sentido una punzada en su pecho y de repente lo noto, el riatsu de su amiga había desaparecido de la casa, se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación de Ishida, tal vez se estaba equivocando, tal vez solo era un error, como sea que fuera Ishida podría calmar o confirmar su inquietud.

Ishida se levantó de su cama al escuchar el incesante golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación, se puso las gafas y camino cansado hacia la puerta

Uryu: ¿Qué quieres Kurosaki? – dijo abriendo la puerta molesto por que el peli naranja hubiera perturbado su sueño

Ichigo: Uryu, no puedo sentir el Riatsu de Inoue en la mansión – dijo seriamente preocupado

Uryu: ¿de que estas hablando?, ella… uh.. espera – inclino la cabeza concentrándose y se alarmo - ¡INOUE! – salió corriendo escaleras abajo con Ichigo a sus espaldas y comenzó a buscar a Urahara

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Con Tatsuki…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Tatsuki: ¿eso crees? – dijo pensativa

Lulaly: por supuesto – dijo segura de si – ningún hombre se resiste a un buen maquillaje – saco un estuche de maquillaje de la nada – eso y un buen peinado captan su atención

Tatsuki: si… pero aun que digas eso… yo…

Lulaly: solo confía en mi – dijo muy segura de sus habilidades – te dejare irreconocible

Tatsuki: em… - sonó temerosa, no sabía si dejar su imagen a alguien que acababa de conocer tan recientemente

Lulaly: aun que si prefieres podría enseñarte mejor como hacerlo

Tatsuki: creo que eso sería lo mejor – dijo más tranquila

Lulaly: ¡bien entonces comencemos! – dijo completamente animada – bien, entonces tienes que tomar primero este y colocarlo alrededor de tus ojos para cubrir las ojeras y después este para… y este… y este….

Tatsuki: ¡Oye… oye… más despacio!

Lulaly: jajaja… - rio animadamente

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- con Urahara…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Fumiko: se está tomando su tiempo

Urahara: se está reencontrando con su madre, no puedes culparla – dijo sacando una pipa de su bolcillo

Fumiko: creí que lo habías dejado

Urahara: solo la uso cuando las cosas se ponen extremadamente delicadas, lo que haremos a partir de ahora será peligroso para Orihime

Fumiko: lo se… apago su cigarrillo – como sea no hablaba de Orihime cuando me refería a que se estaba "tomando su tiempo"

Urahara: ¿entonces a quién?

Fumiko: Yoruichi ya debería de estar detrás de ti en estos momentos – en cuanto termino de decir esa oración se escuchó que alguien abrió repentinamente la puerta

Yoruichi: ¡URAHARA! – Grito la morena desde la entrada - ¡ sé que estas aquí!, ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llevarte a Orihime?! – continuo molesta

Sirvienta: el señor Urahara está en la sala de estar, señorita – le informo con una sonrisa saliendo de la nada

Urahara: ¡¿Por qué le dices dónde estoy?! – grita desde detrás del sofá escondiéndose

Yoruichi: ya veo, gracias – le agradece a la sirvienta y entra a la casa rumbo a la sala de estar mientras la sirvienta cierra la puerta detrás de ella con una sonrisa – sal de tu escondite rata de laboratorio

Urahara: Yoruichi, que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí, Orihime no se encuentra por aquí…

Yoruichi: deja de mentir Urahara, tienes suerte de que alterara el rastro de Orihime, si los del equipo de investigación y rastreo hubieran dado con tu tienda estarías en graves problemas de nuevo, ahora, ¿Dónde está Orihime?, la llevare de vuelta a la sociedad de almas conmigo

Urahara: bueno… veras…

Ichigo: Urahara-san

Uryu: Urahara-san ...

Llegaron los dos corriendo y Yoruichi los miro de arriba a abajo

Yoruichi: debí imaginarme que ustedes también estarían aquí

Sado: Yoruichi-san – dijo entrando a la estancia sorprendido de ver a la mujer gato ahí

Yoruichi: me lo imaginaba, como sea, ¿en dónde está Orihime?, la llevare de vuelta al sereitei

Uryu: ¡espera Yoruichi-san! – protesto por la decisión de la mujer

Ichigo: Urahara-san, Orihime no está en la mansión – ignoro el comentario, en ese momento lo que le importaba era encontrar a Inoue sana y salva

Urahara y todos los demás presentes se sobresaltaron por la noticia, la chica que se supone debían cuidar había desaparecido

Urahara: ahora sé cómo se deben de estar sintiendo en la sociedad de almas – dijo incomodo acomodándose el sombrero

Yoruichi se dirige a Urahara con una expresión sumamente molesta

Yoruichi: ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara? – le asesto un golpe con el puño cerrado – ¡si la hubieras devuelto a la sociedad de almas en cuanto piso la tierra esto no hubiese pasado!

Uryu: ¡Yoruichi-san!, si Orihime se fue de la sociedad de almas fue porque tenía algo que hacer, debemos confiar en ella

Yoruichi: han sido muy inconscientes sobre quienes son nuestros enemigos, esos hombres no dudarían en hacerle daño a Orihime para hacerse con sus poderes, Orihime no es una simple hija de un capitán del escuadrón 00, ella es en realidad…

Fumiko: ¡Te Prohíbo seguir con esa frase! – se levantó del sillón molesta apuntándola con su largo cigarrillo – llegas a mi casa de la nada alzando la voz Yoruichi, esos no son los modales que te enseñe

Yoruichi: Fumiko-sama… lo siento… - se disculpó con la cabeza baja – pero es que la seguridad de Orihime es muy importante para mi

Fumiko: sé que la aprecias como una hermana pequeña, pero abecés debes dejarles un poco de espacio para crecer por su propia cuenta, un Inoue se deja guiar por los latidos de su corazón, siguiendo a su corazón, Orihime no se puede equivocar, ten fe en ella y en sus decisiones – dijo más tranquila – ahora siéntate – señalo el espacio vacío junto a ella – todos, siéntense – les dijo a los demás que aún estaban de pie

Los chicos asintieron y se sentaron en los lugares vacíos que había en la sala, después de eso, Fumiko le ordeno a una de sus sirvientas que trajera sus cartas y su bola de cristal, cuando lo hicieron, la tía de Orihime empezó a barajear las cartas y a decir unas palabras inentendibles para los demás y una carta salió volando de entre el mazo para posarse frente a ella.

La carta de "la Sacerdotisa" apareció frente a Fumiko

Fumiko: "la sacerdotisa", esta carta representa a Orihime, representa lo que ella ha estado sintiendo esta ultima hora, discreción, modestia, resignación, piedad… decisión meditada, alguien la está haciendo pensar justo ahora, ¿con quién está? - otra carta más voló del mazo de cartas directo hacia su mano. "el sumo sacerdote", alguien que da consejos, un guía espiritual y un maestro – se acercó más la bola de cristal hacia ella y pronuncio algo más en un lenguaje extraño, de repente en la bola apareció una imagen nítida era Orihime, estaba en un lugar cubierto de agua y caminaba tomada de la mano de un hombre mayor que ella

Ichigo y Uryu: ¿Quién es él? – se apresuraron a decir al unisono

Fumiko: el maestro Jonsu

Urahara y Yoruichi: ¡¿Jonsu?!

Urahara: ¿el maestro Jonsu?, ¿cómo lo encontró tan rápido?

Fumiko: supongo que la madre de Orihime le dijo dónde estaba el collar y Jonsu la invoco

Ishida: esto… ¿podrían decirnos quien es ese maestro Jonsu?

Fumiko: por supuesto, Jonsu es el sabio más antiguo de todos, es el espíritu más viejo que existe después del primer Emperador, ha vivido cientos de años escondido, no le gusta la política, por eso solo aparece cuando se necesita su ayuda o cuando algo no está funcionando bien en la dimensión Celestial, los únicos que saben dónde vive son los espíritus blancos, pero ellos se niegan a cooperar para encontrarlo, además de que es el padrino de Orihime

Ichigo: ¿su padrino?

Fumiko: así es, cuando nació Orihime mostro un gran interés en ella, un interés que jamás había mostrado por nadie en la dimensión celestial o en ninguna de las dimensiones, se hiso su padrino y después desapareció, por lo que me conto Lulaly él la visitaba en secreto para cuidar de ella hasta que las cosas se pusieron feas para Orihime, entonces desapareció para desviar la atención de nuestros enemigos, ya que si no lo hacia el sacrificio de su madre no hubiera servido para nada.

Uryu: ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

Fumiko: están en una dimensión diferente, un mundo acuático, el único camino es a través del árbol que Orihime encontró contigo

Uryu: ¿ese extraño árbol?

Ichigo: ¿árbol?, ¿Qué árbol? – sonó molesto y algo celoso

Fumiko: claro que yo también puedo llevarlos a ese lugar de otra manera – en cuanto termino de decir eso varias de sus sirvientas aparecieron y quitaron la mesa con la bola de cristal del centro, una de ellas apago la chimenea y otra apago las luces de la estancia, otra más apareció con un jarrón de agua en las manos y lo arrojo en la chimenea pronunciando unas palabras en un dialecto que ninguno de ellos comprendia, entonces una fuerte llamarada de color azul se encendió dentro de la chimenea – deben reunirse con Orihime

Yoruichi avanzo hacia el fuego azul pero una de las sirvientas de Fumiko la detuvo

Fumiko: solo Ishida y Kurosaki pueden ir, el resto se reunirá con ella en Hueco Mundo

Yoruichi: ¿Hueco Mundo? – pregunto preocupada – debes de estar bromeando, Fumiko-sama

Urahara: comprendo, preparare todo para que podamos partir a Hueco mundo en cuanto sea posible – se levantó y camino fuera de la habitación para reunirse con Tessai en su habitación

Sado: le diré a Tatsuki y a Lulaly para que estén listas – salió igualmente detrás de Urahara

Yoruichi: ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo también con ellos? – pregunto molesta

Fumiko: porque te necesito aquí – Yoruichi la miro molesta – necesito tu ayuda con unos preparativos, debemos sacar a alguien de prisión para que Orihime tenga éxito en su misión

Yoruichi: ¿su misión?

Fumiko: muy bien jóvenes, es hora de que se vayan – le hiso una señal a sus sirvientas y un grupo de ellas se juntó alrededor de Ichigo y de Uryu y comenzaron a empujarlos en dirección al gran fuego Azul

Ichigo: oigan… esperen un segundo

Uryu: ¿Qué nos espera al otro lado?, oye, Fumiko-sama – le grito a la mujer entrando en pánico

Fumiko: Orihime – fue lo único que les dijo antes de levantarse y tomar del hombro a Yoruichi quien tenía pensado correr hacia donde estaban ellos para acompañarlos

Yoruichi: Fumiko-sama ...

Ichigo se resistía junto con Ishida, ambos sentían temor por entrar en ese extraño fuego, no les habían dicho nada sobre el lugar al que irían, solo le habían dicho que del otro lado estaba Orihime y eso era lo único que llenaba sus corazones de esperanza, pero aun así el temor por lo desconocido no los abandonaba, cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto con el fuego azul los chicos desaparecieron del lugar y el fuego inmediatamente después se extinguió

Fumiko: se han ido – confirmo y entonces sus sirvientas comenzaron a limpiar y acomodar el lugar

Yoruichi: ¿Por qué no me dejo ir?... – se dejó caer al suelo sobre la alfombra – jure proteger a Orihime… ¿de qué sirve hacer una promesa así si no puedo proteger a quien más aprecio en el mundo?

Fumiko: pronto estarás con ella y podrás cuidarla ahora, necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Aizen de la cárcel – prendió otro cigarrillo

Yoruichi: ¿SACAR A AIZEN DE PRISION? – pregunto incrédula

Fumiko: así es… lo necesitamos con urgencia para ayudar a Orihime, después de eso podemos volver a meterlo a prisión si así lo deseamos, claro, siempre y cuando no interfiera con nuestros planes

Yoruichi: sacar a Aizen de prisión es una locura… ¿acaso olvida que hace años intento crear la llave del Rey?

Fumiko: la llave del rey no puede ser creada por que la llave del Rey es Orihime – Yoruichi se quedó en Shock por lo que había escuchado y volteo a verla con los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos – lo que dicen esos tontos libros es una mentira, una formula inventada para crear lo que ya existe y no se puede poseer – le dio una calada a su Cigarrillo

Yoruichi: entonces ¿qué rayos se crea con eso?

Fumiko: la llave del infierno – dijo seria con los ojos entrecerrados – quien posea la llave del infierno podrá entrar en él, pero una vez que entra no podrá salir por donde entro, esa llave solo tiene un solo uso, fue creada para castigar a aquellos que desean invadir la dimensión celestial con malas intenciones, les saldrá el tiro por la culata como dicen los humanos

Yoruichi: ya veo… pero… todo eso para castigar a alguien es…son muchas vidas perdidas

Fumiko: lo mismo dije en el consejo, pero ellos me dijeron que era para nuestra seguridad, que esa cantidad debía fijarse para hacer creer a nuestros enemigos de que era la única manera, sacrificar algo para obtener algo más grande, así piensan los miembros del consejo de nobles – dio una calada a su Cigarrillo – Orihime cambiara eso, estoy segura… ahora… necesitamos a Aizen – se levantó y apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero – debemos movilizarnos

Yoruichi se paró del suelo confusa, era mucha información que asimilar aun, y la idea de liberar al hombre que había causado tanto dolor a Orihime y a sus amigos no le agradaba para nada, por culpa de él habían tachado a Urahara de traidor en el pasado, varios capitanes y tenientes habían sido convertidos en Vizard por su culpa, dos buenos capitanes habían traicionado al gotei 13, la central 43 había sido masacrada, Momo había sufrido por su perdida y su engaño, Kira y Hisagi… Rukia, Byakuya… hubo mucho daño colateral por su culpa y su ambición, Orihime había sido secuestrada y encerrada en una torre en su palacio de las noches, y la habían tomado por una traidora, Ichigo y los demás habían sido heridos por ir a salvarla, creo una gran batalla en la que muchos murieron y resultaron gravemente heridos, sin dudas lo golpearía cuando tuviera la oportunidad, con eso en mente salió de la habitación detrás de Fumiko hacia el segundo piso.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-con Tatsuki y Lulaly en la habitación …-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Lulaly: debes difuminarlo más de este lado

Tatsuki: ¿así?

Lulaly: si, ahora después de que hagas eso debes tomar esta esponja y difuminar lo demás, de esta manera – dijo mostrándole cómo hacerlo, pero en ese momento entro sado a la habitación

Sado: Arisawa-san, Lulaly-san ... Orihime ...

Tatsuki: ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué pasa con Orihime? – dijo volteando a verlo con la cara llena de corrector haciendo que Sado retrocediera levemente por la impresión

Sado: A…A… Arisawa… - hiso un ademan con la mano para darle a entender que tenía algo en el rostro y en ese momento Tatsuki se sonrojo violentamente por la pena y hundió su rostro en la almohada más cercana

Lulaly: ¡ahhh! Arisawa no hagas eso, arruinaras el corrector, esa no es la manera correcta de difuminarlo, se hace con esto – levanta la esponja en alto pero Tatsuki no la escucha ella solo quiere morirse por la vergüenza de que Sado la haya visto en esas condiciones tan vergonzosas - ¡Tatsuki! – grito pero Arisawa corrió directa al baño de la habitación para limpiarse la cara

Sado: ¿Qué fue…?

Lulaly: mo… justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo… - dijo desanimada

Sado: ¿es alguna clase de juego que está de moda?

Lulaly: eso querido amigo se llama Maquillarse – dijo deprimida recogiendo sus cosas – y bien, ¿Qué decías de la Maestra Orihime?

Sado: ah sí… Orihime ha desaparecido de la mansión – el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose hiso que se giraran en su dirección

Tatsuki: ¿Qué has dicho?, Sado… - se acercó a él y lo tomo de la camisa jalándolo hacia ella logrando tenerlo más cerca de su cara para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Cómo es eso posible? – dijo alarmada y molesta- ¿no se supone que debería estar a salvo con nosotros cuidándola?, ¿Cómo rayos paso?

Sado quien había estado con los ojos y boca abierta por la impresión los cerros y tomo la mano que lo sujetaba con firmeza de la camisa con la suya logrando que Tatsuki bajara la guardia, Sado alejo la mano de la chica y camino hacia el ropero para sacar las maletas de la pelinegra y después proseguir a explicarle lo que Fumiko les había explicado a ellos.

Sado: al parecer ese tal Jonsu invoco a Orihime, y no solo eso sino que además es su padrino, Fumiko dice que nos reuniremos con ellos en Hueco Mundo, Ishida e Ichigo ya se han ido a reunir con Orihime justo ahora, nos encontraremos con ellos más adelante, así que por el momento regresaremos a Karakura para que Urahara pueda abrir el garganta para así irnos todos a Hueco Mundo… - de pronto se detuvo pensativo, se giró levemente y miro a Arisawa de pies a cabeza -Lulaly y yo iremos a hueco mundo – corrigió

Tatsuki: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sado: a que es mejor si te quedas en casa esperando por nuestro regreso, Hueco mundo es un lugar peligroso para alguien que no tiene habilidades espirituales como nosotros – Tatsuki lo miro entristecida y molesta

Tatsuki: ¿habilidades como ustedes…?, ¿Qué rayos significa eso?, que ¿cómo no poseo habilidades únicas como Ishida, Ichigo y tú no puedo ayudar a mi mejor amiga?, ¡una mierda con eso! – dijo molesta y lo encaro acorralándolo contra una pared con su actitud segura de si – yo soy Arisawa Tatsuki, he sido campeona de Judo y otras tantas artes marciales más en toda mi vida, soy incluso más fuerte en combate que otros chicos, hace años no hice nada para ayudar a Orihime cuando fue secuestrada, ahora no me van a detener, iré a donde sea que ella vaya y la protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario, ¿entendiste? – presiono un dedo contra su fuerte pecho sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Sado solo asintió a sus palabras impresionado, sabía que la chica era ruda pero era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de esa manera – ahora… no trates de perderme porque siempre te encontrare, te lo aseguro – tomo su valija y comenzó a empacar – te veo abajo en 10 minutos – termino de quitarse el rastro de maquillaje que le quedaba en la mejilla con una toalla

Sado la miro en silencio y después miro a Lulaly quien le dedico una sonrisa picara

Lulaly: ven, vamos a empacar – lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de la habitación.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Tatsuki se sonrojo violentamente por la pena, sentía su corazón explotar en su pecho y comenzó a tirarse del cabello

Tatsuki: ¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué hice eso?, ahora pensara que soy demasiado ruda como para ser un prospecto de novia o algo así, ¿Qué pensara de mí?, seguro que soy una marimacho o algo por el estilo, ¡dios mío ¿qué voy a hacer?! – se dejó caer sobre la cama – ahora todos mis intentos de gustarle serán frustrados por la imagen que le acabo de dar – dijo tristemente pegándose una almohada a su cara.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…- fuera de la habitación…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Lulaly: tienes mucho trabajo que hacer con ella, Sado-kun – dijo insinuante y después camino hacia la habitación del chico

Sado: ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto curioso por sus palabras

Lulaly: eh… nada… solo… que Arisawa es muy poco femenina en ocasiones, le falta delicadeza, por como es, estoy segura de que la confunden con un chico todo el tiempo… - entro a la habitación de Sado y saco su maleta - ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Sado: yo pienso que Arisawa-san ya es lo bastante femenina, a su modo, pero… lo es… - tomo la valija de las manos de la chica y camino hacia su armario para guardar sus pertenencias – quien la confunde con un hombre está completamente ciego para no ver lo maravillosa que es

Lulaly: eso es algo así como una ¿declaración? – al escuchar sus palabras Sado dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro girando su cara lentamente

Sado: quizá… - dijo únicamente y después regreso su atención a lo que estaba haciendo

Lulaly lo miro satisfecha y después abandono la habitación dejándolo a solas, cuando todos estuvieron listos Urahara ya los estaba esperando en la entrada con los boletos del camión en sus manos

Urahara: bien, es hora de irnos a casa

Sado y Arisawa: si… - se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos, las mejillas de Tatsuki comenzaron a colorearse de rojo y aparto la mirada, pero Sado continuo viéndola aun así, se había vuelto un habito suyo desde que Orihime se había ido a la sociedad de almas, no podía dejar de mirar a Tatsuki cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, se habían acercado más, debido a la perdida de Orihime pero aun así, había algo que les separaba, gracias a Lulaly se había dado cuenta de ello, ¿podría ser talvez que Arisawa le pareciera atractiva?, obviamente la chica era hermosa pero… ¿realmente le atraía?, ¿podría ser? - … - la mirada de Sado fue capturada por la de Tatsuki y esta vez ambos se pusieron colorados, Sado, nada acostumbrado a la sensación que la chica le estaba provocando salió de la casa despidiéndose de Fumiko y agradeciéndole por su hospitalidad, Tatsuki solo lo miro salir y después imito su conducta saliendo después de Urahara directa hacia su nuevo destino.

.

.

 _ **.Notas del Capitulo:**_

 **el nombre del hermano es Masayoshi: Significa "gobernante rígido".**

 **el es quien ataco a Orihime en su mente, es el que se encarga de hacer el trabajo sucio por su hermano y hará cualquier cosa por lograr que su hermano cumpla su deseo, es un ser sádico que gusta de hacer sufrir a sus victimas, no le gusta pelear, prefiere usar sus espejismos mentales para que sus enemigos se ataquen entre si mientras el mira el espectáculo, pero si en necesario pelear lo hará hasta la muerte**


	29. Pruebas de Traicion: Hanataro y Rangiku

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el Gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Los miembros del escuadrón de búsqueda finalmente habían llegado al recinto donde se encontraban las puertas Senkaimon, en su búsqueda por la joven Inoue.

Akihiko: revisen bien el área, el capitán Hitsugaya dio la orden de revisar el área una segunda vez antes de avanzar a la siguiente.

Shinigami mujer: ¡señor! – grito levantándose del suelo - ¡aquí señor! – le hiso una seña a su superior para que la viera – he encontrado un ligero riatsu en esta zona, es reciente, de unos cuantos días

Akihiko: muéstrame – dijo llegando hacia donde ella estaba – bien hecho, me sorprende que no quedaras en el equipo de la capitana Soi fong, eres muy buena rastreando – la joven sonrió ante el alago

Shinigami mujer: gracias, ahora solo resta comprobar la entrada y salida de la puerta

Akihiko: ¿crees que fue usada?

Shinigami mujer: eso creo… porque ¿Por qué otra razón vendrían a esta área en primer lugar?, el riatsu que emana de esta puerta es el mismo que el del pañuelo que nos dieron para rastrear, además… hay otro riatsu que se mezcla con el mismo, y un tercero justo donde está usted parado, señor

Akihiko: ¿3 personas?

Shinigami mujer: así es, pero solo dos de ellos entraron en la puerta, el portador del riatsu que hemos estado buscando y el de alguien más.

Akihiko: ya veo… informare al capitán Hitsugaya que hemos encontrado …

Capitán Hitsugaya: no es necesario, Akihiko – dijo subiendo las escaleras – he escuchado lo que saji ha dicho, ya mandé a alguien a investigar, Saji, resguarda el rastro de riatsu, enviare al equipo del capitán Mayuri a investigar los otros dos Riatsus

Saji: ¡si señor! – comenzó a formar un escudo alrededor del área donde había encontrado los riatsus.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-más tarde ese día…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Capitán Mayuri: ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto sorprendido – repite eso

Nemu: los resultados de la búsqueda han llegado finalmente y…

Capitán Mayuri: ¡Eso no!, ¡los resultados!

Nemu: am… los riatsus encontrados, pertenecen como temíamos a Inoue Orihime -sama, pero los otros dos… - sudo incomoda – el que entro junto con la señorita Inoue es el de la Teniente Rangiku Matsumoto del 10° escuadrón y el otro es de Hanataro Yamada, Teniente del 4° escuadrón…- Mayuri continuo con una cara sorprendida a pesar de haber escuchado por segunda vez los resultados de las pruebas, pero después paso a ser una cara seria en su máxima expresión

Capitán Mayuri: ya veo… - se levantó de su silla – iré a dar un paseo, por favor encárgate de que esa información se retrase al menos una hora en llegar a su destino

Nemu: ¿se refiere a que retenga la información por una hora antes de que llegue al escritorio del Capitán Comandante Kyoraku?

Capitán Mayuri: exactamente – dijo sin voltear a verla y después salió de su laboratorio directo hacia el 10° escuadrón

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- 10° Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hitsugaya: esa Matsumoto, ¿Dónde rayo estará metida? – dijo en voz baja renegando

Mayuri: eso mismo quisiera yo saber

Hitsugaya: ¿Capitán Mayuri? – se dio vuelta sorprendido en cuanto reconoció su voz - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Mayuri: ya tengo los resultados de las muestras que encontraron tus subordinados esta mañana

Hitsugaya: ¿encontraron algo?, ¿Qué es?

Mayuri: llama a tu teniente, estoy seguro de que ella también querrá escuchar lo que se ha descubierto

Hitsugaya: me temo que no he podido encontrarla desde hace unos días, debe de estar en una de esas salidas que tiene de vez en cuando para ponerse borracha y…

Matsumoto: ¡que cruel, Capitán! – dijo saliendo desde detrás de una puerta que daba a los jardines de la oficina del 10° escuadrón

Hitsugaya: ¡Matsumoto! – dijo enojado - ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

Matsumoto: fui al mundo humano para robarle un poco de sake a Ukitake – mintió – su sake es el mejor del mundo – "en realidad volví hace unas horas para asegurarme que Hanataro hubiera limpiado el rastro de riatsu que dejamos atrás pero ya habían dado con él, al parecer tuvo problemas para hacerlo, espero que no lo descubran, al menos yo ya tengo una coartada, pero el…"

Mayuri: ¿pediste ayuda para ir al mundo humano?, ¿Quién te ayudo?

Matsumoto: le pedí ayuda a Hanataro, en realidad – dijo un poco nerviosa, no se esperaba esa pregunta - ¿Por qué?

Mayuri: ¿alguien más te acompaño? – cuestiono nuevamente

Hitsugaya: ¡oye… Mayuri!, ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?, ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas? – dijo irritado - ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto en la zona de las Puertas?

Mayuri: bueno… - se acomodó en una silla cercana y después continúo hablando – hemos encontrado pruebas que demuestran la existencia del Riatsu de tu Teniente y del teniente del 4to escuadrón junto con el de la chica Inoue en la puerta Senkaimon de emergencia para el 4to escuadrón, he venido para obtener una explicación que me diga ¿Por qué sus tres riatsus estaban presentes delante de la puerta? – los ojos de Toshiro y de su teniente se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto ...

Rangiku: …. – respiro con dificultad - ¿Orihime?... Orihime vino a despedirme cuando me fui, después de eso debió volver a casa de Byakuya -san…

Mayuri: ¿es eso cierto?

Rangiku: pues, si – dijo lo más natural que pudo

Mayuri: ¿entonces como explicas que su riatsu se encontró mezclado con el tuyo?

Rangiku: … - los ojos de la Teniente se abrieron, "¡diablos!" Maldijo internamente "si ese idiota de Hanataro hubiera hecho su trabajo, esto no estaría pasando ahora" – bueno… eso… no lo sé, debe de ser un error de laboratorio u algo

Mayuri: en mi laboratorio no se permiten errores, y si acaso llegasen a ocurrir el castigo sería sumamente severo – dijo serio mirándola directamente a los ojos logrando intimidarla

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto… - comenzó serio - ¿Qué has hecho? – se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su mirada de ella

Rangiku: … - respiro pesadamente, sentía el peso del Riatsu de ambos capitanes asfixiándola – lo siento Capitán – dijo con la cabeza gacha y después tomo un jarrón de una mesa cercana y lo arrojo contra el Capitán Mayuri para después salir corriendo a través de puerta por la que había entrado.

Hitsugaya: ¡MATSUMOTO! – grito para después salir corriendo detrás de ella, mientras que el Capitán Matsuri quien había bloqueado el jarrón con el dorso de su brazo se pone de pie y corre detrás de el para ayudarlo a capturarla - ¡MATSUMOTO VUELVE AQUÍ!

Rangiku: ¡NI LOCA! – continúa corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ganándole la delantera a su capitán por un par de metros – ¡diablos!, si me coge será mi fin.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en el 1° escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Nanao: ¡debes de estar bromeando! – se levantó sorprendida de su asiento mirando a la Teniente Nemu a la cara

Nemu: me temo que si, en estos justos momentos el Capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya y mi Capitán están dándole caza sin tregua alguna

Nanao: ¡que terrible! – dice preocupada con una mano sobre su boca – no me puedo creer que Rangiku-san haya sido capaz de hacer tal cosa, sacar a Orihime Inoue del gotei 13 sin permiso ni supervisión es más como una traición, ella sabe que la están buscando, pero el hecho de regresar al sereitei sin ella es…

Nemu: no cabe dudas, Rangiku Matsumoto debe de ser la infiltrada y ahora ha vuelto para borrar sus rastros, pero su mismo escuadrón le ha ganado la partida encontrando las pruebas que la ponen en la escena y mi escuadrón le ha puesto la cereza al pastel que confirma su participación, y el hecho de que haya huido sin decir alguna explicación sobre el paradero de Orihime lo comprueba aún mas

Nanao: ¿Qué pasara con Hanataro Yamada? – pregunto tímidamente

Nemu: supongo que ya han ido a buscarlo, mi capitán me pidió retener la información durante una hora y ahora todos los capitanes lo saben, si no está en prisión es seguro que está huyendo también

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en el 4to Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Shinigami de otro escuadrón: me temo que esos han sido los resultados, Capitana Isane

Capitana Isane: ya veo… gracias por avisarme, les hare saber si lo encuentro

Shinigami de otro escuadrón: …. – no estaba seguro si confiar en su palabra, después de todo era de su teniente de quien se hablaba

Capitana Isane: lo entregare yo misma, no se preocupe – le aseguro al hombre frente a ella, el hombre solo asintió para después marcharse

Tara: ¿Qué es lo que hará Capitana Kotetsu? – dijo acercándose mientras ocultaba su mirada entre su flequillo rosado

Capitana Isane: hare lo que acabo de decir exactamente – dijo seriamente mirando por la ventana de su oficina - ¡quiero que lo busquen! – dio la orden – tráiganmelo, necesito la verdad de su boca primero antes de entregarlo - dijo con la cabeza gacha evitando las miradas de sus subordinadas

Merumi: ¡si capitana! – dijo la pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza provocando que su gran flequillo se agitara mostrando ligeramente su ojo violeta – le buscare personalmente – dijo por ultimo para después salir corriendo de la oficina

Tara: Capitana… - susurro preocupada por su capitana y se acercó a ella lentamente para después rodearla en un abrazo – yo misma le traeré a ese idiota que osa entristecerla, Capitana

Capitana Isane: si Hanataro realmente resulta ser culpable entonces no me quedara ms remedio que entregarlo personalmente… - puso su mano sobre el brazo de su subordinada – es el mejor Teniente que he tenido, siempre servicial, siempre atento, siempre fiel… si ahora resulta que es un traidor, mi juicio para juzgar a las personas realmente se ha debilitado

Tara: Hanataro podrá ser un idiota o lo que sea que se les pase por la cabeza a los demás, pero no hay ninguna manera de que él sea un traidor – la giro hacia sí y la miro a la cara – Hanataro no actúa sin una razón fuerte moviéndolo, dudo mucho que él sea de los que Traicionan a los suyos

Capitana Isane: tienes razón, no quiero dudar de él, pero hasta ahora las circunstancias apuntan a que nos ha traicionado, por favor ve a buscarlo, encuéntralo antes que los demás lo hagan y tráemelo

Tara: ¡si Capitana! – se retiró velozmente haciendo que su cabello de sirena se agitara ondeando como una bandera.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en alguna parte del gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Nanao: me pregunto ¿Dónde estará? – se dijo a si misma completamente preocupada – Hanataro-san… - miro en todas direcciones buscando al joven Teniente - ¿Dónde te habrás metido?, ¿por qué siempre te escondes de mi vista? – recordó sus tímidos ojos y una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios – Hanataro -san… - de repente alguien choco contra ella haciéndola caer con el sobre ella - ¡Kya! – grito por la sorpresa - ¿pero qué…? – abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la cara adolorida del joven Teniente Hanataro frente a ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su boca estaba semi abierta por el quejido que había dejado salir – Ha… Hanataro… -san… - sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de rojo cuando noto que su mano estaba adonde no debería de estar.

Hanataro abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo suave contra su mano derecha, era suave y esponjoso al tacto, apretó un poco la mano para identificar que era pero cuando abrió los ojos completamente de dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba tocando, debajo de él estaba la Teniente del 1° escuadrón, Nanao y él estaba sobre ella, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, su mano izquierda al lado de su cuello y su mano derecha sujetando su seno izquierdo, se levantó de un brinco completamente sonrojado apartándose de la Teniente quien al igual que él estaba completamente roja de vergüenza

Hanataro: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! – grito antes de salir corriendo nuevamente

Nanao: ¡ESPERA! - le grito, seguidamente se levando del suelo y corrió detrás de el - ¡Teniente Yamada, espere por favor!

Hanataro: ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! – continuaba disculpándose mientras corría con la Teniente detrás de el

Nanao: ¡Yamada!, ¡alto! – le alcanzo a tomar del ropaje del hombro haciendo que este se callera hacia atrás y de sentón contra el suelo – ¡te atrape! – sonrió y después miro hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie los hubiese visto – ahora, te llevare a mi habitación

Hanataro: ¿eh? – abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo a mirarla

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en otro lugar del gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Merumi: ¡Hanataro-san!, ¡¿dónde estás?!, dios, ¿Dónde se metió?

Rangiku: ¡shhh! – dijo para llamar su atención desde detrás de una puerta entre abierta

Merumi: ¿eh?, ¿eres tu Hanataro? – dio un par de pasos hasta acercarse a la puerta de una bodega – la bodega está abierta, que descuido – llevo una de sus manos hacia el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla cuando una mano femenina la tomo desde la muñeca y la jalo hacia adentro cerrando la puerta tras de si - pero ¡¿qué?!

Rangiku: Shhh…. Silencio Merumi-san – dijo tapándole la boca con su mano – escúchame, las cosas no son como parecen, ¿ok?

Merumi mordió la mano de Rangiku a la vez que la empujaba del estómago con una patada haciéndola retroceder un par de metros

Merumi: ¡Pechugona!, ¿Cómo te atreves a engatusar al pobre de Hanataro-san, para que te ayude en tus malvados planes?

Rangiku: ¿ah? – dijo sin comprender - ¿engatusar?

Merumi: es por tus enormes senos, ¿no es así?, ¿Por qué todas las chicas de grandes senos hacen lo mismo?, engatusar a hombres débiles e idiotas como Hanataro para que hagan lo que ellas desean, ¡las odio!

Rangiku: vaya sí que eres completamente diferente en tu interior, por fuera pareces una muñequita, pero por dentro tienes mucho rencor – parpadeo perpleja por el cambio de actitud de la chica

Merumi: ¿Quién no lo tendría si utilizan al hombre que aman de la misma manera que tú? – se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – lo que quiero decir es…

Rangiku: así que te gusta Hanataro-kun – sonrió ante la declaración

Merumi: ¡no es verdad! – se apresuró a decir con débil voz – yo… esto… se sonrojo ligeramente y apretó sus manos contra su cuerpo incomoda, llevo su mano izquierda en puño a un costado de su barbilla adoptando un aire inocente – es solo que… aun no me decido… - de repente cambio de estado por uno enojado - ¡pero, aun así, no te perdonare!, ¿Por qué has hecho que Hanataro te ayude? de todos los demás Shinigamis más aptos que hay en el gotei 13 ¿Por qué el?

Rangiku: en realidad yo no se lo pedí, ni tampoco lo obligué a nada

Merumi: ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo desconfiada

Rangiku: quien le pidió ayuda para salir de la Sociedad de almas fue Orihime

Merumi: ¿Qué?, eso es mentira, ella sabe lo que le espera afuera del gotei 13 sin protección, ¿Por qué rayos expondría su vida así?, ¿acaso ella nos ha traicionado?

Rangiku: sabes mucho sobre Orihime y del por qué no puede salir sola, ¿no lo crees? – dijo sujetando el mango de su Zanpakuto

Merumi: me cole en la oficina de la Capitana hace unos días, quería saber por qué esa chica era tan importante, descubrí todo – admitió la pelirroja – ahora, ¿Por qué Orihime querría irse de la sociedad de almas?

Rangiku: porque hay algo que debe de hacer por su cuenta

Merumi: ¿Qué cosa? – insistió en saber

Rangiku: es secreto

Merumi: ¡Mientes! – la acuso sacando su zanpakuto y apuntándole con el filo de esta - ¡di la verdad!

Rangiku: ¡estoy diciendo la verdad, yandere tonta! – dijo frustrada

Merumi: ¡déjame en paz, tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorada de un tonto como Hanataro!, ¡Defenderé su inocencia de mujeres como tú! – la ataco de frente pero su ataque fue detenido por la Zampakuto de Rangiku

Rangiku: no quiero lastimarte, solo quiero saber dónde está Hanataro, debemos de irnos antes de que lo encuentren

Merumi: ¡no lo tendrás! – la empujo lejos haciendo retroceder a Matsumoto varios metros

Rangiku: tu fuerza sí que rivaliza con la de Ichigo, el Capitán Zaraki te perseguirá para luchar contigo si lo sabe

Merumi: pase años disfrazada de hombre en el escuadrón del Capitán Zaraki, nadie se dio cuenta de que usaba disfraz, era feliz explotando mi potencial en ese escuadrón machista, se sentía bien no ser tan femenina todo el tiempo, pero todo cambio cuando el Teniente Hanataro visitó el escuadrón de Kenpachi, fue amor a primera vista e inmediatamente pedí mi cambio, pero para hacerlo debía decir por qué quería cambiar de escuadrón y explique que era porque quería estar en un lugar más tranquilo para trabajar, las opciones eran el escuadrón del capitán Mayuri o el 4to Escuadrón, ¿adivina cual acepte?, me llamaron cobarde después de eso, pero cuando mostré mi verdadera identidad me dejaron en paz, imagino que se sintieron apenados por cambiarse frente a una chica en las duchas y por tratarme rudamente todos estos años.

Rangiku: yo nunca podría hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste, digo, ¿de verdad te duchaste con ellos y no lo notaron?

Merumi: no me duche en si con ellos, pero si me vestí con ellos, vi muchos traseros al aire en mi estadía en ese escuadrón, ahora finalmente puedo volver a ser una chica y explorar mi lado femenino, como vez sacrifique mucho para estar con el Teniente Yamada, así que no dejare que tú te lo quedes.

Rangiku: ¡ya te dije que yo no lo quiero!, solo estamos ayudando a una amiga en común

Merumi: ¡Mientes! – se lanzó contra ella con su Zanpakuto en alto, pero Rangiku la esquivo nuevamente, propinándole un golpe esta vez en la nuca haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer contra unas cajas desmayada

Rangiku: ¡cielos!, eso estuvo cerca – guardo su Zanpakuto en la vaina – así que hay alguien que está enamorada de Hanataro, ¿eh?, de acuerdo a Urahara, debo llevarla conmigo a Karakura para que nos ayude, me pregunto ¿Por qué? – la tomo en brazos y la puso sobre su hombro para salir de la bodega a escondidas – buscare a Hanataro después, ahora tengo que encaminarme al Garganta que conjuro Urahara antes de que se cierre, espero que pueda arreglárselas solo

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en la habitación de Nanao…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Nanao: Teniente Yamada, perdóneme por traerlo así de repente a mi habitación, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle directamente – dijo apenada

Hanataro: esto… si… - se encogió tímidamente apretando sus puños en sus pantalones

Nanao: dígame... – se acercó más a el sobre el tatami, apretando también sus puños sobre su pantalón y sus piernas dobladas sobre el tatami de su habitación - ¿es verdad… es verdad que usted ayudo a sacar a Inoue Orihime-sama del Gotei 13? – lo miro directamente a la cara tratando de no sonrojarse

Hanataro: así es – dijo simple y sinceramente mirándola – pero no es como todos piensan, no soy un traidor

Nanao: lo escucho Teniente Yamada

Hanataro: Orihime me pidió ayuda para salir del Gotei 13 porque tiene algo importante que hacer en la Ciudad de Karakura

Nanao: ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?, ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda al Capitán General?

Hanataro: lo siento, no puedo decirlo, hice una promesa

Nanao: ¡lo están culpando de traición!, debería olvidar esa promesa y decirles a todos la verdad – dijo tristemente intentando persuadirlo

Hanataro: le hice esa promesa a una amiga y no planeo romperla jamás – Nanao lo miro con tristeza

Nanao: entonces ¿Qué hará?, sabe que lo juzgaran de traición si no les dice su paradero

Hanataro: es un riesgo que pienso correr con tal de no traicionar la confianza de una amiga – se levantó y camino hacia la puerta

Nanao: Teniente Yamada – lo llamo – sabe perfectamente que no puedo dejarlo marcharse así

Hanataro: si… lo se…- dijo tristemente, pero a la vez preparándose para lo que vendría, sabia a que la Teniente del Primer Escuadrón no lo dejaría ir, así como así, lucharía para detenerlo y quizás hasta casi matarlo si intentaba irse, de modo que tomo el mango de su zanpakuto esperando el primer movimiento de la Teniente

Nanao: de modo que iré con usted – se levantó y cogió un bolígrafo para comenzar a garabatear una nota

Hanataro: ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendido girándose a verla

Nanao: por favor espéreme unos momentos, primero tengo algo que hacer – le pidió y después arranco una hoja de un bloc para doblarla y ponerla sobre la cama, tomo una pequeña maleta y metió en ella unos cuantos frascos y un cambio de ropa – estoy lista – le anuncio acomodándose la bolsa

Hanataro: ¿estás segura?, podrían tacharte de traidora si saben que te has ido conmigo de esta manera

Nanao: no me importa lo que digan de mí en estos momentos o en el futuro, si puedo estar a tu lado y no dejarte solo mientras pasas por esto, nada me importa – esas palabras hicieron que el joven Teniente se sonrojara ligeramente

Hanataro: de…debemos irnos – tomo la mano de la Teniente y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando una voz se escuchó del otro lado seguido de un toque en la puerta

Shinigami: ¡Teniente Nanao, el Capitán General Kyoraku desea verla inmediatamente! – no se escuchó respuesta - ¡Teniente Nanao! – nada aun - ¡voy a entrar! – abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación vacía – ¿Teniente…? – miro a todos lados y encontró la nota sobre la cama, la tomo y leyó que estaba dirigida al Capitán General de modo que la guardo en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- a las Afueras del Gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Hanataro: ¡Rangiku-san! – grito buscándola mientras corría aun tomado de la mano de la Teniente Nanao a la que no dejaba de latirle el corazón desbocadamente, no solo por la fatiga de tanto correr, sino que también por la cálida sensación de la mano del Teniente sobre la suya.

Nanao: ¿Rangiku-san?

Rangiku: ¡aquí estoy! – le grito en la entrada del garganta

Hanataro: ¡qué bien, lograste llegar!

Rangiku: tuve mis problemas – se acomodó a la chica en el hombro – Merumi no entendía razones, realmente creía que te había engatusado para ayudarme a Capturar a Orihime-chan y otras cosas locas que no me dejo explicarle toda la verdad, realmente le gustas a esta chica, casanova - bromeo

Cuando llegaron a la sima de la colina donde estaba la garganta Nanao se zafo del agarre de Hanataro al escuchar lo que la otra Teniente había dicho.

Nanao: ¿Gustarle? – susurro para sí misma

Rangiku reparo en la presencia de Nanao y se dio cuenta de su acción, así como de su expresión confusa

Rangiku: ¿Qué hace aquí la Teniente del primer escuadrón?

Hanataro: bueno pues…

Nanao: he decidido acompañar al Teniente Yamada en esta aventura – se apresuró a ponerse al lado del chico – ahora que se su versión no puedo dejarlo así nada más, los apoyare hasta que la verdadera verdad se sepa por todos, mientras tanto los ayudare a escapar

Rangiku: sabes que estamos rompiendo las reglas de una manera inimaginable, ¿verdad?

Nanao: no me echare hacia atrás Teniente Rangiku – la miro segura de sí misma

Rangiku: muy bien entonces – le guiño un ojo y entro al garganta

Hanataro: debemos irnos ahora, la garganta se cerrará pronto – le ofreció su mano y la Teniente la acepto haciendo que Hanataro sonriera ligeramente

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en algún lugar desconocido…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime: entonces cuando reconocí esa voz me apresuré a salir corriendo aterrada – dijo saliendo del agua de la mano del hombre mayor y subiendo a una especie de colina

Jonsu: comprendo, debiste conocer a Masayoshi

Orihime: ¿ Masayoshi?

Jonsu: es uno de tus primos, una mala semilla en realidad

Orihime: ¿Primo?

Jonsu: ¿estás seguras de que no te reconoció?

Orihime: así es… el… parecía no saber quién era, así que Salí de ahí antes de darle el tiempo para reconocerme

Jonsu: ya veo… debes tener cuidado con esos dos, ¿me has entendido?

Orihime: si

Ichigo: ¡Inoue! – grito en cuanto la vio desde el otro lado del arrollo

Ishida: ¡Inoue-san! – grito secundándolo cuando también la diviso desde lo lejos y se arrojó al agua para nadar hacia donde estaba la chica

Orihime: ¡Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun! – agito su mano para saludarlos mientras ellos se aproximaban

Jonsu: ya han llegado tus amigos

Orihime: ¿eh?, ¿ya los conocías? – parpadeo un par de veces mirándolo de reojo

Jonsu: veo el futuro de una persona con solo verla, pequeña

Orihime: ¿el futuro? – sus ojos brillaron al escucharlo y su voz sonó llena de entusiasmo

Jonsu rio ante la reacción de la joven y después tomo el hombro de la chica guiándola hacia la cima del monte, cuando llegaron a la cima un pequeño monumento los esperaba, era un pequeño santuario con pilares de mármol y un pequeño estanque en el centro de este.

Jonsu: este es el santuario de la vida eterna, Orihime – la soltó y camino al interior del santuario – existen dos de estos en el mundo, uno se encuentra aquí y el otro en la dimensión Celestial, dentro del castillo del sol, es aquí donde morirás – Orihime retrocedió un par de pasos en cuanto escucho esas palabras – para continuar tu camino debes abandonar tu cuerpo carnal, solo así podrás obtener tu verdadera forma y poner las cosas en su sitio de una vez por todas, pero también te harás vulnerable, los próximos días después de tu despertar serás vulnerable y podrías ser atacada Psicológicamente, podrían corromper tu alma y tu mente, necesitaras reposar durante esos días en un lugar tranquilo para que tu mente este tranquila y serena para cuando tus verdaderos poderes despierten

Orihime: así que si muero aquí…

Jonsu: renacerás inmediatamente con tu forma de alma y no llegaras a las filas de reencarnación, seguirás con tus recuerdos

Orihime: ya veo… solo así podre ser capaz de salvar a todos de mi misma

Jonsu: tendrás completo control sobre tus poderes, nadie más que tu podrá usarlos, incluso si hicieran un ritual para quitarte tus poderes, no podrían hacerlo, ya que ellos se fusionaran por completo contigo, ya no necesitaras tus horquillas para conjurar a tus Shun Shun Rikas, podrás conjurarlos usando el riatsu en el ambiente

Orihime: de esa manera eliminare el riesgo de un ataque enemigo, eso solo nos deja con… - la imagen de los ojos azules llegaron a su mente – Masayoshi…

Jonsu: él es uno de los enemigos más poderosos que podrás encontrarte pequeña, no es el único que desea utilizarte para hacer el mal, pero al menos… tu vida ya no estará en peligro total- Orihime trago saliva y se abrazó a si misma incomoda.

Ishida: ¡Inoue! – grito al llegar a la cima y corrió hacia ella - ¿estás bien? – el tomo de los brazos y la giro hacia el para examinarla

Orihime: Ishida-kun… estoy bien – le contesto con una sonrisa sincera – solo un poco cansada por el largo día.

Ichigo: ¡Inoue! – corrió hacia ella y saco a Ishida del medio para mirarla detenidamente - ¿estás bien?

Orihime: SI… - abrió los ojos por la acción el peli naranja

Ishida: ¡Oye Ichigo! – lo empujo - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ichigo: ¿Cómo que, ¿qué?, estas acaparando a Inoue todo el tiempo – se quejo

Ishida: si eso es lo que realmente piensas, deberíamos tener una buena conversación a solas cuando salgamos de este lugar – dijo molesto

Ichigo: estoy de acuerdo – dijo entre dientes

Orihime: chicos… - dijo sintiéndose incomoda por la situación – debemos hablar los 3 – soltó de repente girándose hacia el lago, sus palabras captaron la atención de los muchachos quienes voltearon a verla rápidamente

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Mansión Shiwa…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ryu Shiwa: esta noche atacaremos nuevamente al Gotei 13, fuentes confiables me han revelado que Inoue Orihime se encuentra en la Mansión del Capitán Kuchiki dentro de las instalaciones, en esta ocasión mi querido sobrino no nos acompañara ya que se encuentra un poco indispuesto – les informo a un grupo de personas que usaban mascaras

Mujer: ¿el amo Hiroki se encuentra bien? – pregunto desconfiada

Ryu Shiwa: solo es un resfriado, necesitara descansar unos cuantos días en cama sin ser molestado

Hombre: ¿estará bien para el día de su toma de cargo?

Ryu Shiwa: eso espero – dijo y después continuo – ahora, debemos prepararnos para dar el golpe esta noche

Al decir esto todos los reunidos se dispersaron dejando únicamente a Mika y a el tío de Hiroki solos en la sala de reunión.

Mika: me pidió que me quedase después de la junta, Ryu-sama – dijo con la cabeza baja mostrando respeto

Ryu Shiwa: mi sobrino ha estado un poco rebelde estos días, Mika – dijo cerrando las puertas para tener más privacidad

Mika: ¿rebelde?

Ryu Shiwa: se ha enamorado de una joven, pensé que como tú eres su mejor amiga, sabrías de quien se trataba

Mika: lo siento Ryu-sama, no lo sé – dijo tranquila buscando reforzar sus palabras

Ryu Shiwa: ya veo, si sabes algo, por favor dímelo

Mika: ¿él se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupada elevando la cabeza

Ryu Shiwa: lo está, por ahora

Mika: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Ryu Shiwa: que depende de ti que el siga así

Mika: ...?

Ryu Shiwa: he tenido que encerrar a mi querido sobrino por su propia seguridad, ha perdido la cabeza y el objetivo de nuestro verdadero Propósito – dijo horrorizado – no me ha quedado más opción que encerrarlo hasta que aclare sus ideas retorcidas, me temo que la presión por tomar el lugar de su padre le ha alterado los nervios, debemos orar por que supere esta etapa pronto antes de la ceremonia en la que asuma sus responsabilidades como líder del Clan Shiwa, mientras tanto, necesitara cuidados, y que mejores cuidados que los de la mujer que le ama, pero si lo que me has dicho es verdad y el no ve a nadie, no me queda más opción que pedirte ayuda a ti que eres su mejor amiga y podrás aconsejarlo para abrirle nuevamente los ojos y alejarlo de su locura.

Mika: are lo mejor posible por el bien de Hiroki-sama, puede contar conmigo, Ryu-sama – dijo angustiada por su amigo.

Ryu Shiwa: lo dejo en tus manos – salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

.

.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - 13 escuadrones, una las 21:30 ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... -

Capitán General Kyoraku: ya han pasado 3 horas desde que se informó sobre la traición de la Teniente Rangiku Matsumoto y del Teniente Hanataro Yamada y no ha habido rastros de ninguno de los dos en todo el gotei 13 y el Sereitei, ¿Cómo dejaron que esto sucediera? – les cuestiono a ambos capitanes frente a el

Capitana Isane: … tenia los brazos al frente de su regazo unidos por las palmas

Capitán Hitsugaya: …. – estaba cruzado de brazos con una expresión molesta y los ojos cerrados.

Capitán General Kyoraku: de la Capitana Isane me lo esperaría porque es nueva y apenas tiene poco de conocer a su Teniente, ¿pero de usted Capitán Hitsugaya? – este continuo sin decir nada, cuando de repente la puerta de su oficina se abrió y un shinigami entro por ella

Shinigami: Capitán General Kyoraku, no hay rastros de la Teniente Nanao, pero encontré esta nota sobre su cama en sus habitaciones. – le entrego la nota al Capitán General.

Kyoraku leyó la carta en su mente y abrió los ojos cuando termino de leerla, releyó la nota entre sus manos una vez más antes de golpear su puño con fuerza sobre la superficie de madera de su escritorio, seguido de eso se escuchó el estruendo de una explosión seguido de una sirena que indicaba que estaban bajo ataque

Capitán General Kyoraku: ¡Maldita sea!

.

A las afueras del Gotei 13 un grupo se estaba preparando para ingresar al lugar cuando la capitana Soi Fong les hiso frente impidiéndoles el paso, pero después una nueva explosión seguida de otras 4 más se hicieron escuchar por todo el Gotei 13, inmediatamente todos los Shinigamis que quedaban en el Gotei 13 entraron en combate para detener al enemigo, pasaron un par de horas hasta que en medio de la pelea una gran vórtice apareció de la nada y por el entraron Hisagi y los demás miembros de los escuadrones que se habían ido a la interdimencion.

Kira: llegamos tarde – dijo viendo el caos en el Gotei 13

Hisagi: ¡ayuden a expulsar al enemigo! – dio la orden a los hombres tras de el – yo iré a la mansión Kuchiki a reforzar la seguridad de Inoue-san – corrió en dirección a la mansión Kuchiki

Kira: ¡espera Hisagi!, voy contigo – dijo dándole alcance a su amigo

Hisagi: gracias – le sonrió de lado sin dejar de correr.

.

.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en la Mansión Shiwa…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Hiroki: ¡Escúchame bien Mika!, ¡tienes que sacarme de aquí!

Mika: lo siento Hiroki-sama, Ryu-sama me dijo que estabas delirando y que no debía de hacer caso a tus palabras

Hiroki: ¡te está engañando!, me tiene aquí encerrado contra mi voluntad, ¡es un Traidor!, Mika por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí

Mika: Hiroki-sama… - dejo la bandeja de comida en una mesita y lo miro con lastima

Hiroki: ¡Por favor! – le rogo a su amiga – el Tío Ryu solo hace esto para ganar poder e influencia, pero hay otra manera, nuestro clan puede sobrevivir de otra manera a esta crisis.

Mika: los más fuertes sobreviven – se giró hacia la pared tratando de ignorar sus palabras

Hiroki: ¡esas son sus palabras, no las tuyas! – la chica se giró nuevamente hacia el – hay otras maneras, pero la ceguera de poder de mi tío lo ha hecho hacer esto, el planea quedarse con mi puesto, ahora estoy seguro de eso.

Mika: ¡imposible, Ryu-sama jamás…! – sus ojos se dilataron un momento y escucho un leve sonido chirriante, su cabeza se volvió hacia el inquietante sonido y corrió hacia el lugar de su procedencia, había varias cajas amontonadas una sobre otra desordenadamente, comenzó a quitar una por una las cajas de la pila y lo que encontró la dejo helada - ¡es una bomba!

Hiroki: ¡¿Qué?! – se aferró a los barrotes de su celda para poder mirar mejor y cuando la vio sus pupilas se dilataron - ¡Mika, Corre!, ¡ahora!

Mika: ¡Ni hablar!, no pienso dejarte aquí con esto – busco con la vista por toda la habitación y encontró una gran barra de metal parecida a una palanca – Te sacare de aquí – corrió hacia el objeto y tomándolo con sus dos manos lo levanto con fuerza sobre su cabeza para poder golpear el candado que mantenía cerrada la celda, uno, dos golpes y el candado no cedía

Hiroki: es inútil Mika, será mejor que escapes rápido

Mika: ¡ni hablar!, no pienso dejar solo a mi mejor amigo dentro de una celda, en un sótano y con una bomba a punto de explotar – levanto una vez más la barra por sobre su cabeza y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un último golpe que hiso ceder al candado y hacerlo caer al suelo hecho trizas - ¡lo hice! – abrió la reja – ¡ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que esto exploté!

Hiroki la tomo de la mano y ambos corrieron lo más deprisa que sus piernas les permitieron hacia el exterior del sótano, cruzaron varias puertas hasta llegar a la salida que daba al bosque trasero de la Mansión Shiwa, pero aun así no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos pues la onda expansiva de la explosión los alcanzo cuando pensaron que ya estaban a punto de lograrlo.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Capitulo:**

 **MERUMI**

Merumi creció en los barrios mas pobres del Rukongai, un área donde solo los mas fuertes sobrevivían y los débiles perecían, es por eso que desesperada por una vida mejor opto por vestirse como hombre y así ser tratada como una igual por el resto de los hombres del lugar, aprendió a pelear y a manifestar sus habilidades con el Kido, tiempo después entro a un grupo de bandidos, quienes reconocían su fuerza y la contrataron para ayudarlos a robar un objeto sumamente valioso que pertenecía a un noble anciano.

Pero después del atraco se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir así por toda su vida, si bien no podía abandonar su vida de hombre por temor a ser tratada como una escoria, si opto por hacer lo correcto, así que cuando no estaban mirando, tomo el objeto que habían robado y lo devolvió a su legitimo dueño pidiendo disculpas, el Anciano sin embargo, no solo la perdono si no que al escuchar su historia decidió adoptarla como su hija, es ahí cuando Merumi ingresa a la escuela de Shinigamis.

Tiempo después de su graduación, Merumi escucha que el mejor escuadrón es el que lidera el Capitán Kenpashi Zaraki, pero que únicamente los hombres mas fuertes podían ser aceptados en su escuadrón, Merumi quiso demostrar que era igual de fuerte que el resto y sabia que si quería enorgullecer a su amado padre y a la vez ser capaz de proteger a quienes amaba, debía de hacerse lo mas fuerte posible que pudiese, y para lograrlo no había mejor escuadrón que el del Capitán Zaraki, así que opto por volver a vestirse de hombre y a comportarse como tal, al principio le fue difícil pues ya se había desacostumbrado a actuar como uno, pero con el tiempo logro encarnar el comportamiento de muchos de ellos y volverse mas fuerte.

Merumi esta enamorada de Hanataro desde hace tiempo, la chica se enamoro de el en cuanto lo vio un día que el hacia un recorrido por el escuadrón de Zaraki, Hanararo había ido a presentarse ante Zaraki como el nuevo Teniente del 4to Escuadrón, ella quería que el la notara y para eso debía de volver a convertirse en mujer y la única manera de hacer eso era dejar de vestirse de hombre, pero si dejaba de hacer eso ya no podría estar en el escuadrón de Zaraki, analizo sus sentimientos y finalmente se decidió por pedir su cambio de Escuadrón, jamás le había contado a nadie la verdadera razón de su cambio mas que a su querido padre adoptivo y ahora claro a Rangiku-san.

 **NANAO**

Nanao esta enamorada de Hanataro desde antes de que el se convirtiera en Teniente, sin embargo ella no había notado su presencia hasta que en la ultima guerra fue el quien la atendió y se quedo a su lado ayudándola a recuperarse, Nanao se sentía cómoda con Hanataro a su lado pero no sabia que sus sentimientos de gratitud se estaban transformando en unos mas fuertes, no fue hasta que hablo con Lisa sobre ello que se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada del joven Teniente, si no mal recordaba, tenían casi la misma edad, solo que ella se veía mas madura debido a que tubo que convertirse en una persona responsable desde muy temprana edad.

ella ha tratado de acercarse a Hanataro pero debido a sus muevas responsabilidades como la Teniente del 1er Escuadrón no ha tenido tiempo mas que de ir a comer con el un par de veces y de charlar con el solo cuando terminan las reuniones de Tenientes, pero ahora que se le ha presentado la oportunidad de estar al lado de Hanataro y ayudarlo no piensa dejar pasar la oportunidad y así, de algún modo, transmitirle todos los sentimientos que el provoca en ella.


	30. Hisagi VS Byakuya y Hueco Mundo

**Bleach y los personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y con el motivo de entretener, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Por favor disfruten de este Capitulo y por favor déjenme sus Comentarios para mejorar la calidad de la historia, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, críticas o sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capitulo, contestación a comentarios y adelantos siempre abajo de la pagina, al finalizar la historia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30**

.

.

 **Ichigo:** ¡No lo creo!, ni hablar Inoue – dijo alterado ante la información que acababa de recibir

 **Ishida:** coincido con Ichigo, Inoue, debe haber otra solución – dijo tratando de mantener la calma pero sin lograrlo

la información que les había transmitido Orihime sobre lo que tenían planeado hacer los dejo alarmados, Ishida se había ido para atrás en cuanto Orihime les revelo la información y no se diga de Ichigo quien casi entraba en un ataque de pánico cuando escucho la palabra "morir" salir de los labios de la chica.

 **Orihime:** mi corazón me ha traído hacia aquí por una razón, sé que es algo loco lo que tengo planeado hacer, pero…, siento que es lo correcto

Ichigo e Ishida la observaron unos momentos y después se levantaron del césped al mismo tiempo alejándose de ella y yendo en direcciones opuestas

 **Orihime:** ¿eh...?, ¿chicos? – los miro confundida mientras ambos chicos se alejaban sin saber que hacer

 **Jonsu** : dales tiempo, tienen que pensarlo detenidamente le dijo a la chica apoyando su mano sobre su hombro para calmarla

 **Orihime:** Jonsu-san…

.

.

 ** _…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En el Gotei 13…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_**

Hisagi y Kira corrieron en dirección a la mansión Kuchiki sin detenerse, aun cuando sus enemigos trataban de detenerlos haciéndoles frente a cada paso que daban hacia su destino, con mano firme Hisagi y Kira lograban quitárselos de encima utilizando sus Zanpakuto sin dudarlo, cuando llegaron a la entrada se dieron cuenta que el lugar había sido tomado por los enemigos, gran parte de las murallas que cercaban a la mansión ahora estaban destruidas y un tercio de la mansión había sido igualmente destruida en la explosión.

 **Hisagi:** llegamos tarde – dijo temiendo lo peor mientras contemplaba la escena

 **Kira** : ahí está el capitán Kuchiki – señalo al Capitán en la entrada de la casa – no hay manera de que se hayan llevado a Orihime si él está aquí.

 **Hisagi:** tienes razón, ¡vamos! – comenzó a correr en su dirección para brindarle apoyo

Kira lo siguió de cerca hasta que vio a Juvia peleando contra un grupo de enemigos que no dejaban de atacarla y la estaban haciendo retroceder sin tregua alguna.

 **Kira:** ¡Juvia! – grito y corrió en su ayuda

 **Juvia:** ¿Kira? – pregunto confundida, pues debido a un ataque que el enemigo le había lanzado lo único que veía eran luces, sombras y siluetas distorsionadas a su alrededor

Kira lanzo un ataque de Kido haciendo que quienes atacaban a Juvia cayeran unos momentos aturdidos al suelo, mientras él llegaba hacia donde ella estaba.

 **Kira** : Juvia estoy aquí- dijo aterrizando a un par de metros de donde estaba ella, la chica trataba de descubrir la procedencia de la voz desesperadamente mirando en todas direcciones, cuando giro hacia su izquierda vio una silueta que se acercaba a ella y se puso en guardia haciéndole frente con su Zanpakuto firmemente sostenida

 **Juvia:** ¡Kira, ¿Dónde estás?! – grito al aire buscando la respuesta de su amado

 **Kira:** estoy aquí, frente a ti – le contesto con precaución desviando el filo de la Zanpakuto hacia un lado para poder acercarse a ella.

 **Juvia:** Kira, ¿en verdad eres tú?

 **Kira:** así es, soy yo – dijo y después la abrazo, Juvia respondió al abrazo y se aferró a sus hombros.

 **Juvia:** Kira… hay algo que he querido decirte desde el día en que te marchaste – dijo de pronto

 **Kira** : yo también, pero hablemos de eso después, ahora tenemos que evitar que estos desgraciados vayan a por Orihime

 **Juvia:** sobre eso… en realidad ella no está aquí

 **Kira** : ¿qué quieres decir?, ¿la llevaron a otro lado?

 **Juvia** : no, ella… No está en la sociedad de almas, ella desapareció hace unos cuantos días

 **Kira:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Juvia** : no sabemos dónde está, se rumorea sobre la traición de dos tenientes, pero… - en ese momento uno de los intrusos se levantó y ataco a Kira haciendo sonar el choque de metal entre sus Zanpakutos

.

 ** _…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Pelea de Hisagi y Byakuya…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_**

 **Byakuya:** ¡pagaran por su osadía! – dijo para después desplegar su Senbonzakura en miles de pétalos y así atacar a un grupo de enemigos que trataban de entrar en la Mansión.

Hisagi se unió a él cortando el cuerpo de unos cuantos intrusos con su Zanpakuto a su paso hasta situarse al lado del Capitán, Byakuya lo miro de reojo por unos segundos y después fijo su atención nuevamente en los nuevos intrusos que trataban de abrirse camino hacia el lugar

 **Byakuya:** Bienvenido – dijo sin mucho ánimo fijando su atención en sus atacantes

 **Hisagi:** gracias, es bueno estar de vuelta – se puso en guardia despertando su Shikai

Byakuya volvió a forjar su espada y corrió directo hacia uno de los enemigos que estaba próximo a llegar a la entrada, fue secundado por Hisagi quien corrió detrás de el para asestarle un golpe a otro más de los intrusos, hombro a hombro, los dos, Teniente y Capitán, fueron acabando uno por uno con sus oponentes hasta hacerlos huir del lugar.

A Hisagi no le gustaba usar la forma liberada de su Shikai, pero para defender a la mujer que amaba, él se esforzaría por tolerar el susurro de muerte de su Kazeshini, poderosa y afilada, casi como si fuera a cortar la vida misma con tan solo verla, Hisagi desplego su ataque contra el enemigo, haciendo girar las cadenas de su Kazeshini en el aire para lanzar su ataque y después haciéndolas regresar a él para continuar con un nuevo ataque, en su mente solo estaba Orihime y que él debía protegerla de quienes querían lastimarla.

Por otro lado, Byakuya se encontraba realmente frustrado, no solo había sido forzado a actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada sino que ahora tenía que luchar contra los enemigos para defender su hogar y a su gente, si tan solo Orihime estuviera ahí, todo eso valdría la pena, pero ahora se sentía como si nada más importara en el mundo, nada tenía sentido para el en esos momentos, con su Zanpakuto atravesó el cuerpo de uno de ellos haciéndolo caer sin vida sobre el suelo, continuo peleando y se hiso el juramento de que acabaría con todos los que pudiera para cuando Orihime regresara mantenerla completamente a salvo, le contaría sus sentimientos sin retroceder y haría todo para enamorarla y así mantenerla a su lado.

.

.

 ** _…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-En la Batalla de Kyoraku y Ukitake…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_**

 **Kyoraku** : nuevamente en la misma situación – se quejó mientras rechazaba un ataque

 **Hombre mayor:** no tendríamos que estarlo si hubieran entregado a la Chiquilla antes

 **Ukitake:** ¡eso ni pensarlo!

 **Kyoraku:** debería retirarse anciano, sabes que no ganaran

 **Hombre Mayor:** a como están las cosas, yo digo que es todo lo contrario – dijo sonriendo de medio lado hasta que un hombre se acerca a él y le susurra algo al oído - ¡¿Qué has dicho?!, ¡¿Qué ella no está en el Gotei 13?! – ante sus palabras, Ukitake y Kyoraku se estremecieron - ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – se giró hacia ambos Capitanes - ¿en dónde está la chica?

 **Kyoraku:** ella está a salvo en donde no la podrán encontrar nunca – se apresuró a decir lo más serio que pudo – el hecho de ocultar esa información, fue un señuelo para atraer su atención y así ella pudiera escapar a salvo – les mintió

 **Hombre Mayor:** Malditos Shinigamis, ¡Retirada! – ordeno y fue el primero en salir huyendo

Ukitake trato de detenerlo pero Kyoraku lo sujeto de la manga para impedírselo, Ukitake se frenó y lo enfrento, pero la mirada tranquila de Kyoraku lo detuvo y este negó con la cabeza, Ukitake respiro hondo y se calmó, hasta ese momento Kyoraku lo soltó y ambos entraron a ayudar a los heridos y ver los daños que los intrusos habían causado, sin dudas el daño que habían recibido era mayor al de la vez anterior pero las pérdidas se habían mantenido bajas por no decir casi nulas, si habían varios heridos pero ninguno al borde de la muerte.

 **Ukitake:** los daños son más grandes que las bajas, eso es bueno

 **Kyoraku:** Si…

 **Shinigami que retorna de la misión** : ¡Capitán General Kyoraku-sama!

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Shinigami que retorna de la misión:** el enemigo ha abandonado las instalaciones del Gotei 13, los hombres están buscando sobrevivientes de los derrumbes y la explosión, también están llevando a los heridos al 4to Escuadrón para que sean atendidos.

 **Capitán General Kyoraku** : ya veo, ¿alguna novedad que reportar sobre la misión?

 **Shinigami que retorna de la misión** : el Teniente Hisagi y la Teniente Akari les informaran sobre eso

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** ya veo, puedes retirarte – el hombrecillo da un asentimiento de cabeza y se marcha dejándolos solos – no me está gustando nada esto

 **Ukitake:** ya somos dos, debimos haber detenido a ese hombre para interrogarle

 **Kyoraku:** es mejor que no, ya envié a un grupo a seguirlos, así sabremos de quienes se tratan y como podremos actuar la próxima vez que nos topemos con ellos, e incluso decidir si son una real amenaza o no.

 **Ukitake:** ya veo, por eso me detuviste antes

 **Kyoraku:** así es, por eso… - se detuvo a media frase cuando escucho unos gritos a lo lejos

.

.

A unos 8 metros de donde estaban los capitanes se encontraban Hisagi, Kira, Juvia y Byakuya discutiendo, Juvia estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas de lado y sus manos sobre el suelo para apoyarse y no caer, Kira estaba a su lado sosteniéndola protectoramente mientras que Hisagi y Byakuya estaban uno frente al otro mirándose mutuamente en guardia.

 **Hisagi:** repite eso una vez más Kira

 **Kira:** Orihime no se encuentra en el Gotei 13, desapareció hace varios días ya

 **Hisagi:** ¿Cómo es eso posible si se suponía que Estaba a tu CUIDADO? – acuso a Byakuya elevando cada vez más la voz llamando la atención de unos cuantos Shinigamis que estaban alrededor

 **Byakuya:** hice todo lo que pude para protegerla, pero al parecer fue sustraída de la Mansión sin que yo me diera cuenta – dijo tratando de mantener la calma, no le gustaba el tono que el Teniente estaba usando contra el

 **Hisagi:** entonces no hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para protegerla, ¿Cómo pudo haberse esfumado de enfrente de tus narices?, en tu propia casa, si eres un Capitán

 **Byakuya** : ¿dudas de mis habilidades? – dijo elevando la voz

 **Hisagi:** lo que salta a la vista no se pregunta, CAPITAN, jamás debí de aceptar esa misión, ¡jamás debí dejarla bajo tu cuidado!

 **Byakuya:** ¡¿crees que podrías haber hecho un mejor trabajo que yo?!

 **Hisagi:** ¡pues mientras yo estuve aquí cuidándola, nada malo le sucedió, y ahora cuando está bajo tu cuidado ella desaparece!

 **Byakuya:** ¡Mide tus palabras Hisagi, no olvides que solo eres un Teniente!

 **Hisagi:** ¡podre ser solo un Teniente, pero sin duda soy más capas que tú para mantener a Orihime a salvo!

 **Byakuya:** ¡Repite eso! – dijo desenvainado su Zanpakuto, Hisagi lo imito y ambos se miraron a los ojos con furia observando los movimientos del otro preparándose para atacar

 **Rukia:** ¡Byakuya -ni-sama! – se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar hacia donde estaban, seguida de Renji quien trato de ponerse en medio de ambos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El primero en lanzar un golpe fue Hisagi, quien rápidamente despertó su Shikai y ataco de frente al Capitán, Byakuya desvió el ataque y golpeo a Hisagi en el estómago haciéndolo trastabillar unos segundos para volver a ponerse en guardia, Byakuya lanzo un golpe a su hombro pero fue esquivado por Hisagi quien después de utilizar Shunpo le proporciono varios golpes de costado, Byakuya esquivo y bloqueo para después atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, debía reconocer que Hisagi era fuerte pero no lo bastante como para despertar a su Shikai y menos a su Bankai, Hisagi sabia eso, pero aun así no quería darle la satisfacción a Byakuya de pensar que era superiora él, así que usando toda su fuerza lo ataco sin tregua para hacerlo retroceder varios pasos, Byakuya bloqueo cada golpe que le mandaba Hisagi y arto de eso despertó a su Shikai, había sobrestimado las habilidades del Teniente, así que con un rápido movimiento despliega los millones de pétalos de Cerezo hacia Hisagi para atacarlo, inmediatamente antes de que los pétalos lo alcancen Hisagi usa las cadenas de su Shikai para hacer girar las hoces y así crear inmensas ráfagas de viento y alejarlas.

 **Juvia** : no puedo verlos, pero sé que esto terminara mal – dijo apretando la mano de Kira quien la había levantado del suelo para alejarla de los ataques que ambos hombres se lanzaban mutuamente.

 **Kira: ** van a matarse si no se los detiene

 **Hisagi:** ¡¿eso es todo lo que tiene Capitán?!, ya he visto ese truco antes

 **Byakuya:** ¡no me subestimes! – ataca nuevamente con los pétalos de su Shikai formando hojas afiladas y enviándolas en su dirección una tras otra mientras que el Teniente las desvía o rompe en dos con su Kazeshini liberada

La pelea duro varios minutos más hasta que cansado de retroceder y no llegar hacia ningún lado Hisagi no encuentra otra salida más que liberar por completo su Zanpakuto, Byakuya estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, no iba a permitir que ese chiquillo se saliera con la suya así como así, debía ponerlo en su lugar, debía reconocer que era un oponente bastante fuerte, pero no quería perder más tiempo con él, debía mostrar que su fuerza seguía siendo superior a la de un simple teniente como Hisagi, después de todo él era un capitán.

 **Hisagi:** no podrá contra mi… no si uso eso… - susurro para sí mismo - ¡Bankai...!

 **Kensei:** ¡Hisagi, NO! – se interpone entre ambos y toma el mango de la hoz de Kazeshini para detenerla - ¡ya basta!

En ese momento aparecen Kyoraku y Ukitake quienes se interponen en medio igualmente, Ukitake bajando el mango de Senbonzakura con una mano y con la otra sujetando la muñeca de su ahijado, mientras que Kyoraku adoptando una actitud autoritaria se enfrenta a ambos Jóvenes para poner orden

 **Byakuya:** Ukitake-san… - abrió los ojos sorprendido por la interrupción – el Capitán entrecerró los ojos molesto por la actitud de su ahijado

 **Hisagi** : Capitán… - sonó igual de sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron al aclararse su mente, inmediatamente deshizo su shikai y bajo su espada – yo…

 **Kensei:** hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora envaina tu Zanpakuto

 **Hisagi:** si…

 **Ukitake:** enfunda tu Zanpakuto también, Byakuya – sonó inflexible

 **Byakuya:** si – obedeció al hombre que había sido más que un padre para él.

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** los quiero a todos en mi oficina – dijo autoritario y serio mirándolos a todos incluyendo a Juvia, Kira, Renji y Rukia – ahora.

.

.

.

 ** _…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- En la Oficina del 1er Escuadrón…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_**

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** no voy a preguntar del porqué de su pelea, ni los voy a castigar por ponerse a pelear, pero si les diré que no debieron de haber comenzado una pelea en medio de toda esta conmoción – dijo cruzado de brazos desde detrás de su escritorio – Hisagi, un Teniente jamás se enfrenta o busca pelea a un Capitán bajo ninguna circunstancia, tienes suerte de que no se te acuse de traición o de crear un motín, en cuanto a ti Byakuya no debiste desenvainar tu Zanpakuto contra un Teniente de otro escuadrón, debes poner el ejemplo de orden como Capitán que eres, debiste solo someterlo sin hacer uso de tus habilidades de Shikai o Bankai, conoces las reglas, regresando a ti Hisagi, es obvio que ya posees la habilidad suficiente como para ser considerado más que un teniente, pudiste haberte convertido en un buen Capitán y solo entonces hubieras podido haberte enfrentado a Byakuya de igual a igual sin riesgo a una sanción, pero reusaste el puesto por no querer abandonar tu Lugar en el 9no Escuadrón.

Me indigna su actitud sin duda, pero en estos momentos ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para otorgarles una sanción justa a sus faltas señores.

 **Byakuya:** lo siento mucho, Capitán Comandante Kyoraku, no debí rebajarme al lugar de un teniente y menos en nuestra situación actual, debí controlarme mejor y evitar la confrontación

 **Hisagi** : lo mismo digo, Capitán General, debí controlarme mejor, dejé que mis sentimientos y frustración se salieran de mi control.

 **Kensei:** dejaste que Kaseshini tomara control de ti Hisagi, recuerda, él puede ser tu otra mitad, pero tú eres el jinete y él el caballo, tú vas arriba y el abajo, tu gobiernas tus sentimientos, el no, no dejes que la ira de Kaseshini te controle, mantente calmo y sereno como siempre

 **Hisagi:** Capitán… - este se giró y le sonrió

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** bien, ejem… necesito que me den un reporte sobre la situación en la Interdimencion, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron ahí?

 **Hisagi:** sí... durante nuestra estadía en la inter dimensión fuimos atacados por innumerables seres que solo tenían el propósito de acabar con nosotros

 **Kira:** constantemente éramos atacados en nuestras misiones de reconocimiento, por lo que nos vimos obligados a formar pequeños grupos para pasar desapercibidos mientras explorábamos

 **Hisagi:** la Teniente Akari fijo una base protegida para mantener a los heridos y poder descansar, actualmente el número de heridos es moderado y las bajas son nulas

 **Kira:** pudimos sobrevivir gracias a la fuerza de Hisagi y la astucia de la Teniente Akari, pero aun así nos era imposible avanzar mucho en nuestra misión.

 **Hisagi:** finalmente encontramos una especie de domo formado con energía espiritual realmente poderosa.

 **Kira:** la fuerza que ahí encontramos era realmente abrumadora, la Teniente Akari tomo muestras para analizarlas y descubrió que estas pertenecen a la dimensión Celestial

 **Juvia** : ¡¿a la dimensión Celestial?!, eso es imposible… nadie ha ido ahí en años y eso solo significaría…

 **Stella:** que hay un traidor en nuestra dimensión – dijo entrando a la oficina – Capitán General vine en cuanto mi Teniente me comunico la situación

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** Capitana Stella bienvenida – la saludo

 **Stella:** me entere de lo que paso, ¿hasta cuándo planeaba mantenerlo oculto, Capitán?, la desaparición de mi sobrina a los altos líderes del consejo

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** … - cerro los ojos pensativo analizando las palabras que diría a continuación – así que sabe de la desaparición de Inoue Orihime, Capitana Stella, pero su teniente no estaba presente cuando esa información fue revelada, así que… - abrió los ojos para mirarla directamente a la cara – usted ya sabía desde antes de la desaparición de su sobrina

 **Stella:** ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! – se sentó sobre la esquina del escritorio mirándolo – mi querida Sobrina está a salvo, yo misma me encargue de eso, Rangiku y Hanataro no son ningunos traidores, ellos solo la ayudaron a seguir su camino ya trazado hace años

 **Capitán General Kyoraku** : hay mucha información que nos están ocultando – se descruzo de manos y se levantó de su asiento – ¿Qué más nos ocultan?

 **Stella: ** en la dimensión Celestial nada, la familia Inoue por otro lado tiene muchos secretos ocultos que ni yo misma comprendo, ahora… - se levantó y le hiso frente – necesitare que sigan actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada, este fue solo un simple ataque y solo eso, retomaran sus actividades normales diarias como si no hubiese pasado nada y el Capitán Byakuya y el Teniente Hisagi tomaran sus respectivos puestos, Byakuya en su escuadrón y Hisagi custodiando la casa de Orihime la cual terminaran de reparar, tenemos que hacerles creer a los de arriba que todo va bien aquí para que no metan sus narices donde no deben

 **Ukitake** : ¿Qué pasara con Orihime?

 **Stella:** ella está en buenas manos y pronto estará de regreso con nosotros, se los aseguro, si todo sale bien ustedes podrán volver a pelearse por quien la ama más – dijo viendo a Hisagi y a Byakuya, quienes se miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada – de la orden Capitán de abandonar la búsqueda de los traidores, Inoue Orihime ha regresado y está sana y salva, eso es lo que les dirá a todos

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** Custodiar una casa vacía es malgastar el tiempo de alguien con las habilidades de Hisagi, me niego a seguir sus órdenes, con todo el respeto, Stella-san, yo recibo órdenes directas de Choji Inoue, no de usted, ahora – la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia la salida – será mejor que se vaya de vuelta a la dimensión Celestial y que se preocupe por lo que pase allí, yo me preocupare por lo que sucede en el Gotei 13

 **Stella:** me está usted…

 **Capitán General Kyoraku** : así es, y no se preocupe, sé que es lo mejor para el Gotei 13, así que cooperare un poco con su mentira, pero no armare toda la farsa completa, que tenga buenas tardes, señorita – le cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más y se encamino de regreso a su escritorio

 **Juvia** : la Tía Stella no te perdonara que la hayas tratado así, Capitán Comandante-sama, deberás jugar bien tus cartas de ahora en adelante, sea lo que sea que estés planeando, hazlo pensando en proteger la verdadera localización de Orihime-san.

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** ya lo tengo resuelto, seguiremos como hasta ahora

 **Soi Fong:** ¿Capitán…?

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** el Teniente Hanataro y la Teniente Matsumoto siguen siendo unos traidores y secuestraron a Orihime – la declaración sorprendió a todos los capitanes y tenientes presentes

 **Capitana Isane:** Ca… Capitán General… - dijo a duras penas atragantándose con las palabras

 **Capitán Hitsugaya:** eso es…

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** y no solo eso, mi propia Teniente Nanao también es cómplice de secuestro y de orquestar su escape del gotei 13 cuando estos fueron descubiertos

 **Nemu** : …

 **Mayuri** : …, ¿quiere decir que la Teniente Nanao también ha desaparecido?

 **Capitán General Kyoraku:** así es, ahora mientras se recuperan los heridos mandare a los más aptos a buscar a Orihime, incluyendo capitanes en el quipo, darán con Orihime y la apoyaran en lo que sea que se esté orquestando tras bambalinas, la mantendrán a salvo y cuando todo haya terminado la traerán de regreso.

Detrás de esta farsa Rangiku, Hanataro y Nanao serán por si decirlo, se dirá que fueron manipulados para hacer lo que hicieron e inventaremos a algún culpable, pero por el momento si se topan con ellos trátenlos como si no hubiera pasado nada, diremos que fue secuestrada en este ataque masivo a los 13 escuadrones, que mientras nos ocupábamos de un enemigo nos vimos sorprendidos por otro muy diferente y no pudimos actuar a tiempo

Los Capitanes y Tenientes asintieron a las palabras de su Gran Capitán y algunos de ellos respiraron más tranquilos que antes.

Después de la junta Byakuya trato de acercársele a Hisagi, pero fue detenido por su Teniente Renji, su hermana Rukia y por su Padrino Ukitake, por otro lado, Hisagi quería hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero fue detenido por la Teniente Mashiro y su Capitán Kensei.

 **Kensei:** ven Hisagi, debemos hablar, Mashiro lleva a mi casa algo de comer y unos cuantos dulces

 **Mashiro:** yep – dijo de buen humor y salió corriendo

 **Hisagi:** Capitán…

 **Kensei:** … vamos…

.

.

 ** _…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- en algún lugar…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_**

Ishida estaba sentado a lo orilla del agua, se había quitado la chaqueta, realmente ya no la necesitaba, pues el lugar en el que estaban era bastante cálido en comparación del mundo humano, estaba desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su camisa cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba a él e inmediatamente volteo

 **Uryu:** Ichigo…

 **Ichigo:** yo! Ishida… - se sentó a su lado dejando su abrigo aun lado - ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

 **Uryu:** ¿de lo que nos ha contado Orihime?, o ¿de todo en general?

 **Ichigo:** de todo en general

 **Uryu:** pienso que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles y ahora con lo que nos ha contado Orihime es… una parte de mí no quiere dejarla hacer esto

 **Ichigo:** te entiendo completamente, Ishida

 **Uryu:** Ichigo… tu…

 **Ichigo:** igual que tu

 **Uryu:** nunca pensé que podríamos llegar a sentir lo mismo por la misma persona.

 **Ichigo** : lo mismo digo Ishida, sin embargo, no planeo ponerte las cosas fáciles

 **Uryu** : lo mismo digo

Hubo un momento de silencio y después ambos rieron

 **Ichigo:** se siente como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo de algún modo

 **Uryu:** si… ¿crees que debemos aceptar la decisión de Orihime?

 **Ichigo:** la estas llamando directamente por su nombre, ¿sabes?

 **Uryu** : lo se… pero no me importa, tú también lo has hecho de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

 **Ichigo: ** por supuesto que lo sé, y sobre tu pregunta de antes, pienso que debemos apoyarla en su decisión, recuerda lo que dijo Fumiko-san, lo que el corazón le demande hacer a Orihime siempre estará bien, aun si lo que piensa hacer no tiene lógica alguna

 **Uryu:** así es después de todo nuestra Orihime – sonrió

Ichigo y Uryu se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a reír, por una vez en su vida se sentían cómodos y volvían a concordar en sus decisiones, continuaron riendo hasta que unos pasos detrás de ellos los hiso girar el torso y callar.

 **Orihime: ** chicos… - sonrió al verlos reír – me alegra que nuevamente se lleven bien – camino hasta situarse en medio de ellos y se sentó en el pasto

 **Uryu:** Inoue

 **Ichigo: ** Inoue-san…

 **Orihime:** ¿eh?

 **Ichigo:** hemos decidido…

 **Uryu:** … que te apoyaremos en tu travesía hasta que veas cumplido tu objetivo

 **Orihime:** ya veo, Gracias – dijo feliz y después paso sus brazos por el cuello de cada uno abrazándolos con afecto – gracias Chicos – ambos chicos sonrieron al verla sonreír

 **Jonsu:** ya que están de acuerdo todos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes – dijo acomodándose la mascara

 **Orihime** : Jonsu-san…

 **Jonsu:** Orihime necesito que busques a un viejo amigo tuyo en Hueco Mundo.

 **Ichigo:** ¿viejo amigo?

 **Uryu:** ¿en Hueco Mundo?

 **Jonsu** : necesito que traigas a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, lo necesitamos

 **Ichigo** : ¿a Grimmjow?

 **Orihime:** ¿Grimmjow-san?

 **Jonsu** : así es, anteriormente me he contactado con Fumiko y le he encargado algunas cosas más, por el momento solo hace falta que ustedes vayan por él y lo convenzan de venir

 **Ichigo:** ¿Por qué es necesario que Grimmjow venga?

 **Jonsu** : necesitaremos de su ayuda con el ritual para traer la forma espiritual de Orihime

 **Uryu: ** ¿es completamente necesario que sea él?

 **Jonsu** : debe ser un Espada que posea una resurrección animal, el único que se me ocurre que queda con vida es Grimmjow

 **Orihime: ** Jonsu-san… ¿de dónde conoces a Grimmjow-san?

 **Jonsu:** pues veras… lo conocí desde antes de que fuera un Hollow

 **Orihime e Ichigo:** ¡¿eh?!

 **Jonsu:** era un niño muy agradable pero la vida le formo un mal camino y termino como Hollow, claro que el ya no se acuerda de mí y es mejor así, ahora, deben ir a hueco mundo y encontrarlo – al terminar de decir esas palabras, Uryu, Ichigo y Orihime se miraron mutuamente – síganme, los llevare por un atajo

Jonsu comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar, Orihime lo miro e imito su acción seguida de sus amigos quienes la siguieron lado a lado, caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a una puerta muy peculiar adornada con una máscara de hueco y varios huesos formando el marco de la puerta, la puerta en sí, era de madera negra y por chapa tenía una aldaba de cobre, el pasto a su alrededor estaba seco y la tierra era árida, la puerta en si estaba colocada en medio de un árbol marchito y viejo, las tétricas ramas se alzaban a lo alto hasta casi tocar el cielo, Orihime dio un paso atrás para admirar el inmenso árbol frente a ella, en ese momento Jonsu llamo su atención tocando la puerta de madera 7 veces y jalando la aldaba para abrir la puerta

Cuando esta estuvo abierta los recibió un panorama más negro que la noche, Ichigo se asomó sosteniéndose de una de las ramas bajas para mirar en su interior y vio el vacío absoluto dentro del árbol.

 **Ichigo:** no sé por qué desde que esta aventura comenzó, he estado sintiendo que tratan de matarnos… - dijo recordando lo malo que era manejando su riatsu

 **Uryu:** deja de ser un cobarde Ichigo, entra de una vez

 **Ichigo:** ¡si eres tan valiente entra tu primero!

 **Jonsu:** una vez adentro deberán caer varios metros hasta tocar una plataforma de cristal, tengan cuidado de no caerse, sería muy peligroso para ustedes, una vez en el camino avanzarán hasta llegar a un pozo de piedra, deberán saltar en él y ya habrán llegado a Hueco Mundo

 **Orihime:** sí...- Orihime imito la acción de Ichigo y se asomó por la puerta temerosa - ¡Muy Bien! – dijo decidida y después camino hacia el lado contrario siendo observada por sus amigos, cuando tomo un poco de distancia tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se giró para quedar en línea recta frente a la puerta, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin detenerse directa hacia la puerta, pasando de largo a sus amigos quienes la miraron horrorizados caer hacia el vacío poco después de haber atravesado la puerta - ¡KYAAAAAAAA! – grito en caída libre

 **Ichigo y Uryu:** ¡ORIHIMEEE! – gritaron y después saltaron detrás de ella casi al borde del infarto por la acción tan repentina y poco sensata de la chica

Tal y como había dicho Jonsu, una plataforma la detuvo de seguir cayendo, se levantó a duras penas separando su cuerpo del cristal adolorida, miro a su alrededor, negro en todas direcciones la rodeaba, se levantó y camino dos pasos cuando el sonido del cristal cuarteándose sonó a su espalda, instintivamente se giró y vio a sus amigos en el suelo.

 **Orihime: ** ¡chicos, ¿están bien?! – corrió a su lado y los ayudo a levantarse

 **Ichigo** : si… estoy bien – dijo haciéndose el fuerte

 **Uryu** : no hay… problema… - se levantó a duras penas buscando el equilibrio necesario para no caer

 **Ichigo:** eso estuvo cerca, casi caemos debido al peso – tanteo con el pie el cristal cuarteado bajo sus pies

 **Uryu:** si… - se apoyó en el hombro de Orihime adolorido – lo siento Inoue...

 **Orihime:** no te preocupes – lo sujeto para ayudarlo a sostenerse

 **Ichigo:** … - en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió al lado de Ishida y paso un brazo por su hombro para ayudarlo y con un movimiento rápido alejarlo de Orihime – yo lo llevare, Inoue – dijo acomodándose a Uryu en su hombro

 **Uryu: ** ¡Oye Ichigo!

 **Orihime:** ¿estás seguro?

 **Ichigo** : si – dijo y después comenzó a caminar por el corredor tomando la delantera

Poco después de que comenzaran a caminar Uryu se separó de Ichigo y comenzó a caminar por su propio pie nuevamente, de vez en cuando discutían de cosas que Orihime no entendía y que solo atinaba a pensar que debían de ser cosas de chicos, después de varios minutos de continuar andando llegaron al pozo que había mencionado Jonsu.

 **Uryu:** hemos llegado – se asomó para mirar cuan profundo era - ay agua en el interior

 **Ichigo** : parece muy profundo

 **Uryu** : bien, ya sabemos cómo llegar, ahora el problema será como volver

 **Orihime:** lo siento, me apresure demasiado en entrar que no espere a que nos dijeran como volver

 **Ichigo:** no te preocupes Inoue, estoy seguro de que Urahara nos ayudara con eso más tarde

 **Uryu** : ese es el plan, ahora, iré primero – dijo comenzando a introducir su pie izquierdo dentro del pozo

En eso, el gutural sonido de un grito se escuchó de la nada, los tres jóvenes voltearon para localizar la procedencia del grito cuando se encontraron a una enorme criatura, parecía un roedor gigante, su cuerpo era negro y tenía vórtices rojos por todo el cuerpo, una máscara parecida a la de un hollow cubría su rostro y una quijada desencajada sobresalía mostrando miles de dientes afilados como cuchillas, gruño una vez más rompiendo el silencio de la oscuridad y con sus ojos feroces, localizo a Orihime y a los demás.

 **Ichigo:** ¡Salten! – tomo a Orihime del brazo - ¡Ahora! – grito y obligo a Orihime a tirarse junto a él dentro del pozo

Sus cuerpos se sumergieron en la helada agua que había en el pozo, Orihime sentía como miles de agujas atravesaban su cuerpo, dagas invisibles que la herían y hacían gemir de dolor, el agua pronto busco su camino hacia sus pulmones congelándolos y haciéndole más difícil respirar a cada momento, la criatura igualmente salto al agua y comenzó a nadar en su dirección, las fuertes manos de Ichigo y de Uryu se aferraron a sus ropas obligándola a nadar junto con ellos en dirección contraria, Jonsu les había dicho que tenían que saltar al pozo para llegar a Hueco Mundo, por lo tanto debían primero llegar al otro lado del Pozo para lograr llegar a su destino, Orihime sintió algo escurridizo aferrarse a su tobillo y obligarla a retroceder violentamente, la criatura había usado uno de sus brazos, el cual se había transformado en tentáculo para alcanzarla, Orihime grito expulsando burbujas de aire, Ichigo y Uryu nadaron hacia ella para ayudarla pero la criatura era muy fuerte como para luchar contra ella con sus manos, desesperados, Kurosaki utilizo su Tetsuga Tensho contra la criatura, logrando así, cortar el tentáculo fácilmente y así soltar a Inoue, la criatura retrocedió sangrante dejando estelas de su sangre a su alrededor.

Orihime tomo la mano de Uryu y con un impulso que él le dio continúo nadando hasta que llegaron al fondo del lago, cuando estaban a punto de tocar fondo, un remolino los absorbió de repente, arrojándolos directamente al subsuelo de Hueco Mundo, la zona en la que cayeron parecía ser una inmensa selva a simple vista.

 **Orihime:** ¡Kyaaa! – grito cuando cayó de espaldas contra una gran hoja

 **Ichigo** : ¡Gya! – se estampo contra una rama

 **Uryu:** ¡Ga! Tch… - choco contra la misma rama que Ichigo, pero este un poco más pegado al tronco de Hueso

 **Ichigo:** ¿Dónde está Inoue?, cof, cof – pregunto tratando de recuperarse del golpe

 **Uryu:** no lo sé, pensé que estaba contigo, cof cof… - dijo escupiendo el agua que había tragado

 **Ichigo:** cof, cof, cof… y yo que estaba contigo – se recargo contra el tronco al lado de Uryu

 **Uryu:** ¡INOUE! – grito para tratar de localizarla

 **Orihime: ** cof, cof, cof, cof…. ¡aquí estoy! – dijo asomándose desde el borde de la hoja, varios metros por arriba de ellos desde otra de las muchas plantas

 **Ichigo:** ¡¿estás bien Inoue?!

 **Orihime** : ¡Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí!

 **Uryu:** ¡quédate ahí, subiremos a ayudarte!

 **Orihime:** si… - dijo después de un fallido intento por ponerse de pie y bajar, la hoja había temblado cuando se puso de pie, obligándola a caer de rodillas contra ella – será realmente difícil bajar de aquí por mi cuenta… - en eso se escuchó un grito conocido.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon en la dirección en la que provenía el sonido y la criatura emergió desde el techo, cayó en caída libre directo en la hoja donde se encontraba Orihime, pero al ser extremadamente grande, gran parte de su cuerpo quedo fuera de la hoja, haciendo que esta se doblara y tanto ella como Orihime resbalaran de esta.

 **Orihime:** ¡Kyaaaa!, ¡Kurosaki-kun!, ¡Ishida-kun!, ¡Ayuda!

 **Ichigo y Uryu** : ¡INOUE! – los dos se lanzaron a por Inoue, pero una figura fue más rápida que ellos y con un rápido movimiento puso a Orihime a salvo

 **Nel:** ¡Te tengo! – la deposito en la rama de un árbol cercano – es fue una larga caída, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo

 **Orihime:** Nel-san…

 **Nel:** me alegra mucho, volver a verte Orihime- chan – dijo abrazándola

 **Ichigo** : ¡Nel! – dijo feliz de ver una cara amiga

 **Nel:** Ichigo, ¡Hola! – le saludo alzando la mano

En eso los gruñidos de la criatura se hicieron escuchar, Nel se giró para enfrentarla posicionando detrás de ella a Orihime, sin embargo, Fue Grimmjow quien de un golpe mando a volar a la criatura varios metros, Grimmjow paso al lado de Orihime y de Nel sin prestarles la más mínima atención, su concentración estaba puesta en derrotar a la criatura que se había atrevido a entrar en sus dominios.

 **Orihime:** Grimmjow-san… - se asomó desde detrás de Nel para verlo, había reconocido su Riatsu

 **Nel:** no te preocupes por él, estará bien, hace esto todo el tiempo

 **Uryu: ** ¿Qué quieres decir con todo el tiempo? – dijo llegando hasta ellas

 **Nel:** bueno pues que… - fue interrumpida por el sonido de una explosión

 **Grimmjow** : vuelve aquí, asquerosa rata – tomo al animal de la cola y la jalo hacia el haciéndola voltearse de espaldas – vuelve al abismo del que viniste - partió en dos la máscara de la criatura haciendo que esta emitiera un escalofriante sonido que puso los pelos de punta a Orihime, obligándola a cubrir sus oídos, la criatura desapareció en millones de partículas

Grimmjow se sacudió el polvo de su chaqueta y después envaino su espada, miro satisfactoriamente el lugar en el que había estado antes la criatura, Orihime bajo sus manos a sus costados y observo a Grimmjow atenta a sus movimientos, trago saliva decidida a entablar conversación con Grimmjow antes de que este reparara en Ichigo y nuevamente ambos se envolvieran en una pelea como en el pasado, con un rápido movimiento salto del tronco del que estaba parada y aterrizo sobre la maleza alta, Ichigo trato de sostenerla al pensar que tal vez esta se hubiera caído, pero Orihime era más ágil y rápida que él, y con un movimiento rápido esquivo su agarre y corrió directa hacia el peli azul.

 **Orihime:** ¡Grimmjow! - grito mientras corría hacia el

 **Grimmjow** : ¿eh? - se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que el pensó jamás volvería a escuchar en su vida

 **Orihime:** ¡Grimmjow-san! - volvió a gritar la chica para llamar su atención

 **Grimmjow:** ¿Princesa? - se giró en la dirección en que venía el grito, pero solo pudo apreciar maleza frente a él, la hierba era realmente alta y no podía ver a Orihime que estaba a tan solo 7 metros frente a el

 **Orihime** : Grimmjow-san - dijo abriéndose paso entre la maleza para llegar finalmente frente a el

Grimmjow la observo en cuanto la chica se apareció frente a él, cabello anaranjado, ahora más largo que antaño caía como cascada por su espalda y sus costados, esos ojos grises que lo habían atrapado en varias ocasiones nuevamente estaban frente a el mirándolo como si no lo reconocieran del todo, sus labios rosados que se abrían y cerraban tratando de acompasar nuevamente su respiración, su voluptuoso pecho que subía y bajaba con cada inhalación y exhalación que daba, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la carrera y el clima cálido, bajo la mirada para seguirla reconociendo y vio que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, su cuerpo había adoptado curvas más sensuales que las que antes poseía, ahora frente a él estaba el delicado cuerpo de una mujer, había madurado con elegancia cada parte de ella mostrando una belleza aun mayor que antes, pero no solo su apariencia había cambiado sino también su Riatsu, este era más fuerte que antes, mas decidido, mas lleno de determinación, pero aun así, seguía siendo noble, amigable y cálido, no le cabía duda alguna, esa mujer frente a él, era sin dudas aquella que había estado cautiva años atrás en las noches bajo el cuidado de Ulquiorra, esa despampanante mujer con las vestiduras y el cabello mojado frente a él ,era Inoue Orihime, la chica que había despertado en él un interés más profundo del que había llegado a sentir por otras personas, la chica que le ponía los nervios de punta por su nobleza y bondad, aquella que se había ganado su respeto y confianza cuando le curo el brazo y le ayudo en su pelea con Ichigo, observo más detalladamente a la delicada criatura frente a él hasta que se concentró en sus ojos, esos ojos que al igual que los suyos lo habían recorrido de arriba a abajo reconociéndolo, ahora estaban fijos en los suyos.

.

 ** _Orihime POV_**

.

había reconocido el Riatsu de Grimmjow desde el momento en que el paso a mi lado, sin embargo, su apariencia había cambiado completamente, su rostro era más maduro de lo que recordaba, sus brazos y su cuerpo era más musculoso y fuerte, el cabello le caía rebeldemente por media espalda y sus ropas eran diferentes también, llevaba los pantalones de siempre pero ya no usaba una chaqueta para cubrir su torso, ahora usaba un yukata suelto con un amarre en color marino sobre su cintura, aunque su uniforme seguía siendo blanco era diferente la esencia que transmitía de cuando serbia a Aizen, repare en sus brillantes ojos azules que me miraban de arriba abajo analizándome detenidamente, me avergoncé ligeramente al ser observada por su mirada, finalmente nuestros ojos se toparon unos a los otros y sentí un abrumador calor recorrer mi cuerpo, no podía soportar más su mirada puesta sobre mí, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería perder el contacto de mis ojos con los suyos, no fue hasta que Ichigo y los demás llegaron a nuestro lado que finalmente me decidí a hablar.

 **Orihime:** Grimmjow-san… - el parpadeo sorprendido de que dijera su nombre, como si no se hubiera esperado que yo hablase en ese momento – Grimmjow-san, necesito de tu ayuda – complete

 **Grimmjow:** … a…ja… - susurro casi inaudiblemente sin apartar sus ojos de mi

 **Orihime:** necesito tu ayuda para cumplir una "misión".

.

 ** _Fin Orihime POV_**

 ** _Grimmjow POV_**

.

Escuche lo que Orihime me había venido a decir, al principio sus palabras me parecían salidas de un espejismo o de algún sueño que había tenido años atrás, su dulce voz me conto lo que había venido a decirme, me conto sobre la situación actual en la cual se encontraba y de cómo se había vuelto a reencontrar con ese tal Jonsu, algo de una interdimencion y un ritual que debía de llevar a cabo, eso ultimo había llamado completamente mi atención y no me agradaba para nada la idea de participar en algo que podría salir muy mal si no se hacía adecuadamente.

 **Grimmjow: ** ¿morir? – repetí las palabras que ella había pronunciado con anterioridad y la miré a los ojos logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa

 **Orihime:** es algo que debo de hacer, solo así lograre liberar mi alma de mi cuerpo y…

 **Grimmjow:** es absurdo – me levante del suelo mirándola a ella y a los demás, en especial a Ichigo con superioridad – hace varios años te morías por vivir, y ahora ¿quieres que te ayude a morir?, ¡es ilógico! – alce la voz logrando que ella se estremeciera, sin embargo, su reacción solo duro un par de segundos pues enseguida se levantó para tomarme de la mano suplicante

 **Orihime:** por favor, Grimmjow-san, necesito tu ayuda para hacer esto, solo tú puedes ayudarme

 **Grimmjow:** ¡me niego! – me solté de su agarre y comencé a alejarme

 **Ichigo:** ¡he, Grimmjow! – me grito Ichigo para que me detuviera, pero lo ignore, de repente sentí un ligero agarre sosteniéndome del yukata con timidez

 **Orihime:** Grimmjow, por favor ayúdame, solo eso te pido, jamás te he pedido nada, te ayude para que tuvieras tu pelea con Kurosaki-kun, tuviste tu pelea gracias a mis poderes – me recrimino -ahora por favor – suplico – ayúdame – me rogo mirándome directo a los ojos

Por una fracción de segundo me perdí en sus inmensos ojos Grises, sus ojos me miraban suplicantes, añorantes por mi ayuda, pero no podía permitirme hacer eso por ella, si ben me había ayudado en el pasado, jamás me lo había echado en cara hasta a hora, ella no solía ser así, ¿Por qué ahora lo hacía de esta manera?, ¿Por qué desea tanto morir?, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando apareció un miembro de mi Fracción ante nosotros

 **Fracción de Grimmjow: ** ¡señor!

 **Grimmjow:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **Fracción de Grimmjow: ** han aparecido un par de grupos más en el área del suroeste cerca de la 7ma torre de acceso, se ocultan entre las dunas, un grupo ya fue a por ellos, pero las lecturas indican que es alguien bastante fuerte

 **Grimmjow:** ya veo – volteé a ver a Nelliel – me hare cargo, nos vemos en las noches - le dije y después me solté del agarre de la chica

 **Orihime** : Grimmjow, espera – me llamo, pero solo atine a despedirme con un movimiento de mano antes de usar sonido y largarme del lugar cuanto antes

.

 ** _Fin Grimmjow POV_**

.

.

Orihime miro la espalda de Grimmjow mientras desaparecía entre la maleza con su sonido.

 **Ichigo:** ese maldito Grimmjow – mascullo

 **Uryu: ** Cálmate Ichigo

 **Nel:** debemos ponernos en macha – dijo tomado su espada y colocándola nuevamente en su cintura – las noches no está muy lejos – comenzó a caminar.

.

.

 ** _Nelliel POV_**

Me había quedado cerca para escuchar lo que Orihime tenía que decirle a Grimmjow, note a Ichigo y a Uryu molestos porque ambos estuvieran juntos, si supieran lo que yo sé, tome mi espada y la coloque en mi cintura, Grimmjow jamás ayudaría a Orihime en lo que ella le pedía hacer, Grimmjow respetaba a Orihime tanto que jamás la lastimaría.

Mire a Orihime y la tome del hombro para llamar su atención, ella había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la había visto, su cuerpo ya era el de una mujer, me preguntaba si Grimmjow lo había notado, la mire a detalle y me di cuenta de que había madurado en más de una manera, ya no era la tímida e indefensa niña que fue en aquella época cuando fue obligada a ir a las Noches contra su voluntad, ahora era una leona dispuesta a luchar, y aun que aun estuviera enjaulada, estaba lista para salir cuando la situación lo ameritase, sonreí por eso y le dije:

 **Nel:** Grimmjow dijo que nos vera en las noches, aun tienes otra oportunidad para pedirle que te ayude

 **Orihime: ** em… si…

 **Ichigo:** bien, entonces, demos prisa para llegar a las noches

 **Uryu:** ¿hicieron su base ahí o algo?

 **Nel: ** cuando todo se calmó, los restantes reconstruimos el palacio de las noches, desde entonces ha sido nuestro hogar y lo defendemos de quienes no respetan el orden natural.

 **Uryu:** ¿cómo esa cosa que mato Grimmjow?

 **Nel:** exactamente – dije caminando en línea recta la salida más próxima estaba a unos 500 metros, llegaríamos pronto y podríamos descansar, me Moria por una ducha caliente después de 4 días de Caza

Continuamos viajando en silencio, debía aceptar que estaba feliz por ver nuevamente a Ichigo y a los demás pero con esas cosas sueltas debía estar alerta para asesinarlas en cuanto las viera, esas cosas alteran el equilibrio de Hueco mundo, se alimentan de Hollows más débiles, evitando que otros lo hagan y así evolucionen naturalmente, no solo eso, si no hay Hollows más jóvenes que se alimenten de las partículas espirituales en el ambiente, habrá una sobre producción de partículas espirituales y algunos chicos podrían volverse más agresivos, creando caos no solo en hueco mundo sino que también al salirse de control, atacaran a otras realidades como el mundo humano o el Sereitei.

Di un vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarme de que aún me seguían, lo que Orihime le había dicho a Grimmjow aun resonaba en mi cabeza, yo era algo así como un centauro, ¿podría ayudarla también?, sin duda eso de morir debía de ser completamente necesario, si no ella no lo estaría pensando, algo más grande estaba pasando en realidad, podía sentirlo, y esa Chica Orihime era la punta del Iceberg.

.

 ** _Fin Nelliel POV_**

.

.

.

Estuvieron un par de horas andando hasta que finalmente habían llegado a las noches, por el camino se habían encontrado a unas cuantas criaturas que trataron de atacarlos pero Nel se había encargado de ellas fácilmente, mientras Ichigo y Uryu protegían a Orihime, sin embargo una criatura se había deslizado entre la arena y había tomado a Orihime por los tobillos sumergiéndola entre la Arena, Uryu trato de ayudarla pero Orihime había usado a Tsubaki contra el monstruo soltándose así de su agarre.

Una vez en las noches Nel les informo que cada 6 días Starrk y Lilynette volvían del mundo humano, y que solo ellos tenían permitido abrir y cerrar el garganta por motivos de seguridad, pues tenían la teoría de que las criaturas que los habían estado atacando aprovechaban las pequeñas grietas que quedaban cada vez que se abrían los garganta para entrar en Hueco Mundo, de modo que habían decidido abrir solo uno cada cierto tiempo para así disminuir el número de grietas y evitar que más de estas criaturas ingresasen.

 **Nel:** mis fracciones los llevaran a sus habitaciones, será mejor que descansen un poco, se ven agotados, especialmente tu Orihime

 **Orihime: ** estoy bien – sonrió por unos momentos, pero después sintió un enorme cansancio esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, poco a poco sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse y cayó al suelo de rodillas – aaa…

 **Ichigo:** ¡Orihime!

 **Uryu: ** ¿Orihime estas bien?

 **Orihime:** si no se preocupen, solo estoy un poco cansada, jejeje… rio nerviosamente – creo que aún sigo cansada por…

 **Nel** : dices que tuviste un tiempo en la sociedad de almas ¿no es así?

 **Orihime:** esto… si – confirmo

 **Nel:** cuando pasas mucho tiempo en un lugar tu presión espiritual se acostumbra a la que hay en el lugar, es como aclimatarse, es muy común en humanos, no así en almas y en hollows, el cambio repentino que sufriste, al ir de una dimensión a otra altero tu capacidad de aclimatarte, por lo general eso tarda unas cuantas horas, pero ya llevas más de dos en hueco mundo.

 **Ichigo** : ¿eso qué significa?

 **Nel:** que necesita uno o dos días para que su aclimatación se restablezca, después de eso estarás como nueva – le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

 **Orihime: ** ya veo, gracias Nel -san

 **Harribel:** Nelliel, veo que has regresado – reparo en la presencia de los demás – y con visitas, ¿Dónde está Grimmjow?

 **Nel:** fue a atender una nueva oleada de enemigos en el Suroeste, apareció un grupo ahí

 **Harribel** : ya veo, ¡Bienvenidos a las noches nuevamente! – les saludo y después se dirigió a Nel – el grupo que envié hace dos días volverá pronto, dile a Nnoitra que vaya a ver a Zommari cuando vuelva

 **Nel:** ¿saldrás de Casería?

 **Harribel:** así es, encontré algo la última vez que fui de exploración, quizás sea la causa de todo esto, mis fracciones ya están en camino y me esperan, cuando llegue Starrk envíalos de vuelta – dijo lo último mirando a los recién llegados – no sé cómo llegaron, pero ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para vigilarlos

 **Uryu:** te prometo que no tendrás que hacerlo – le dijo de pronto

 **Harribel:** eso espero, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y luego váyanse, no es seguro para ustedes este lugar

 **Ichigo:** ¿Por qué no piden ayuda?, esto no solo afecta a Hueco mundo, podría afectar a otras dimensiones por lo que dijo Nel, por lo que es un problema a largo plazo

 **Harribel: ** ese es problema de Hueco mundo

 **Orihime:** ahora afecta a Hueco mundo, pero después podría afectar a otras dimensiones, lo que lo convierte en problema de todos – dijo de repente llamando la atención de todos en la habitación, acción que la hiso ponerse nerviosa – esto… lo que quiero decir es que… es mejor ayudarnos ahora que aún estamos a tiempo para resolver el problema que después… cuando ya sea… tarde… esto…

 **Nel:** Orihime tiene razón Harribel, quizás sea momento de pedir ayuda

 **Harribel** : ¿y quién va a ayudarnos?, ¿la sociedad de Shinigamis?, ¿la dimensión Celestial?, ¡es absurdo! – dijo por ultimo y salió del palacio dando un portazo

 **Nel:** discúlpenla, ha sido un año bastante difícil para ella, con esas cosas merodeando por ahí, atacando a los más débiles, dañando el equilibrio, no es nada agradable

 **Orihime:** se va a solucionar todo, ya verás – dijo con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo

 **Nel:** eso esperamos todos.

.

.

.

Horas después Orihime y los demás ya estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, sin embargo algo turbo los sueños de Orihime, era un recuerdo, el recuerdo de una mano blanca estirándose hacia ella para poder alcanzarla, ella, a su vez estiraba la mano en su dirección dispuesta a tomarla cuando al alcanzarla esta se desvanecía en polvo, miro por última vez los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra Cifer mirándola y una enorme tristeza la inundo, hacía años que había superado lo que paso ese día, había pasado noches incontables tratando de olvidar esa mano que se extendía justo hacia ella, la mano de ese hombre que no sabía lo que era amar a alguien, que no entendía el significado de los sentimientos, lloro recordando a su carcelero y se abrazó a si misma tratando de olvidarlo, esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a alguien morir de esa manera, recordó las palabras que el había susurrado con su último aliento, las cuales resonaron en su cabeza cada día, habían sido dos frases solamente, la primera ya la había olvidado pero la última era un "gracias", mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ¿Por qué lo estaba recordando justo ahora?, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió con todas sus fuerzas dejándose car sobre el marco para que el frio viento de Hueco Mundo secase sus lágrimas.

 **Orihime:** Ulquiorra…-san…. – limpio sus mejillas y miro la luna en lo alto, recordó los días cuando estuvo encerrada en esa torre, las palabras hirientes de Ulquiorra, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez él no se había dado cuenta pero le había enseñado mucho sobre ella misma todo ese tiempo, sus palabras en lugar de hacerla débil la hicieron fuerte, quizás por eso lo recordaba ahora, porque necesitaba de nuevo recordar el significado de sus palabras para poder hacer frente a lo que estaba por venir, si había algo que Ulquiorra le había dejado claro era que no estaba sola e incluso Aizen le enseño lo peligroso que podían ser sus poderes, necesitaba de ambos si quería que todo volviera a la normalidad nuevamente – Aizen, Ulquiorra-san… Arigatou (gracias)… había olvidado que no estoy sola, voy a usar mis poderes para restaurar el orden en la Dimensión Celestial y después voy a vivir nuevamente feliz con mis amigos en Karakura, así que Gracias.

.

.

 **NOTAS**

Juvia fue atacada por un enemigo dejándola ciega, no se preocupen, el efecto solo durara un par de días y después de eso podrá volver a ser capaz de ver nuevamente

.

Nel se hiso una amiga muy intima de Grimmjow, es por eso que ella se encargara de convencerlo de ir con Orihime

.

Jonsu conoció a Grimmjow cuando era niño, lastimosamente no pudo hacer nada por el y se convirtió en Hollow, Jonsu vive alejado de la Dimensión Celestial por que no le gusta la política, siempre lo buscaban para obtener favores de el, es el único sabio con mas edad en el consejo y el mas respetado, se rumorea que tiene la edad del primer dios que creo el universo y que fue su tercera creación después de Adan y Eva, pero como dije son solo rumores, lo que si se sabe es que es el mas antiguo y por ello tiene mas conocimientos que los demás.

.

Orihime no cambio de vestuario cuando viajo a Hueco Mundo, lo hice a propósito para hacer la escena de Grimmjow mirándola

.

Grimmjow siente un profundo respeto hacia Orihime, pero... ¿solo eso?... se los dejo en la imaginación

.

.

.

 ** _SALUDOS_**

Un enorme saludo a LadyBry, que por cierto linda me encanta tu imagen de perfil, Orihime se ve súper linda, me encantaron tus dos comentarios, me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, a mi también me gustaron los vestuarios que le puse a Hime-sama y también haberte alegrado la semana de exámenes, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, un enorme saludo y un abrazo, espero leer tu próximo comentario :)

.

otro saludo a Andrómeda, gracias por leer el Fanfic amiga, aun que me hubiera gustado mucho que dejaras un comentario y así saber tu opinión, pero entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer por tu trabajo, animo y espero que te guste lo que escribí para este capitulo, un beso.


End file.
